Of Flesh and Metal
by the-spoon-of-doom
Summary: Megatron angers one God too many and Primus finally deems it time he and his Decepticon followers learnt a cruel lesson. But will they change after seeing life through the eyes of the humans in one of the poorest places on the planet. Eventual Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Primus was benevolent. Primus was everywhere. Primus was wise and strong… but so was His brother.

With every Yin came a Yang and with everything right done in His name, something wrong was accomplished in the name of the Unmaker. The Unicron had corrupted His children, turned them against each other and poisoned their very sparks until they no longer believed in His very existence. Every shot they fired at each other ate away at His very being.

Cybertron had long been dead, His physical embodiment could no longer create life, but His people, but His children still lived on. And even after all this time they still fought, He was growing weaker. History was about to repeat itself; Primus had already foreseen it in. A young planet, Earth, was in grave danger from His own creations. A select group of Cybertronians, He knew them well, on the verge of destroying the young planet for the very purpose of saving their own- of saving Him. But Cybertron was dead; it had been for so long now, and everything in time came to an end.

Primus could never bring Himself to intervene in the lives of His children, ordering them or forcing them to choose **His **way was wrong in itself. They had to learn from their mistakes in their own way, in their own time. His children would all, one day, return to Him when their sparks extinguished and became one with Him. There, they would be safe in an eternity of peace; His brother could never touch them again.

However, until all were one, there were sentient life forms whose very existences were being threatened. It was nowhere near Earth's time of judgement, that planet had many long years yet; it had so much potential and a far greater purpose to play in this universe. Something would need to be done preferably before His brother claimed yet another of His children's sparks. No, He couldn't force His children to see the errors of their ways, but He could give them a push in the right direction.

It was time, He thought, that Megatron and his Decepticons learnt what it was to be human, and maybe then they would understand.

He tried to think back, concentrate. What had he been doing and where was he now? Cairo… they'd lost and then fled. Yes that was it. The Autobot scum had offlined half the fraction and destroyed the Sun Harvester- their last hope, their _only_ hope.

He remembered regrouping with a small band of Decepticons -all fliers, thank Primus, as landing was now dangerous. They were all that was left of a once proud and mighty faction. However, there was a large gap, an empty, silent hole in his memory files. Nothing. It was so frustrating; not even a blurred image or disoriented noise, just dark emptiness.

And now, he was here. Mind you, he didn't really know _where_ here was at the present moment. Only that it was cold… cold and breezy. How very unusual; breezy. Never to what he could recall of his, obviously flawed, memory had he acknowledged a breeze before.

He took a moment to assess the situation. He was on his back staring up at the sky, his vision was poor- his optics possibly damaged- and something hard was digging into his back. It had probably managed to slip through his armour plating, but still he shouldn't be feeling it so… accurately. He didn't feel right. His own frame felt foreign to him, like something was missing, his processor was sluggish- working at an unbelievably slow pace- and he was having trouble connecting to the human Internet. In fact he _couldn't_ connect to it the link had disappeared… none of his internal links were there!

Perhaps he was more damaged than he'd previously contemplated.

He should have moved hours ago, who knew how long he'd been lying here in broad daylight, out in the open, staying up dazedly up at the sky; Earth's blue, open sky. He attempted a systems check, only to find that that wasn't working either. How absurd, his processor wasn't functioning and yet he was still here, online and thinking.

Finally fed up of lying sprawled out on the uncomfortable lumpy ground, he began to sit up and lifted a servo to run down his faceplates.

Only to find, it wasn't a servo.

He lurched away in alarm, and it took Starscream several moments to realise the white, squishy appendage was actually attached to him. He twitched his fingers; yes it was defiantly his. The gaze travelled down the offending unfamiliar arm and to a shoulder, which he flexed in astonishment. Eyes, where optics should have been, then crossed and locked onto the protruding flesh between them. What the slag was that? Raising his servo- no hand- up, he felt it, soft but hard and pointy. He wriggled and pulled at it, but it was stuck fast to his face. How very peculiar.

He was obviously having some sort of strange dream in recharge, one brought on by all the organic fuels he'd been consuming. It had had this affect on him last time he'd been on this planet; all the impurities had given his delicate tanks cramps and his processor throbbing aches. Another side affect had been bizarre hallucinations, he vaguely wondered if any of the others experienced them, but this one felt a lot more…real.

Painfully real actually, there was a niggling sensation in the back of his mind.

But his brilliant scientific and rational CPU was telling him none of this was physically possible. So for now he was content to explore this body until he roused from recharge. He didn't have any of the insulating material the humans called clothes on, so he could see all the skin and muscles covering his body. It appeared he didn't possess a lot of melanin, as in some areas the skin was so translucent he could see the blue veins carrying human blood about the body.

He inhaled deeply; taking note of the rise in his chest and flexing of the flesh on his face, and took in the scent of the area. He pulled a face, it wasn't pleasant, the air was humid and the stench of human and animal was strong.

It really was remarkable how realistic this dream seemed, his spark- his heart- thumped nervously. No, it wasn't possible. There was no way he could really be human, there was no possible way to turn a Cybertronian into an organic. He was being irrational; this was just a dream that was all, a dream.

He lifted an arm to rub at his back and his breath hitched. But of course, he was human in this dream humans did not possess wings. He surveyed the area, no wonder it stank. It appeared he was sitting in the middle of some colossal human dumping ground. Winged organics flew overheard, squawking and shrieking, as they swooped down scavenging in the filth below. The filth he was sat in. Humans really were revolting, dumping their own waste out in the open and leaving it to rot. How did they cope with the smell? Well, he supposed, they probably wouldn't notice if they smelt the same.

There was a loud grown from behind him and Starscream whipped around in alarm. What was it, another human, in his dream? A large form rose from out from the debris, human and male. Starscream stared, wide-eyed as it sat up. It was a strong human, taller and broader than his body. It hadn't appeared to notice him yet, so he silently observed.

The human seemed to be flustered, staring and grapping at his own flesh. It made odd distressed sounds; Starscream couldn't tell if they were ones of fear or anger. Suddenly the human looked up and locked gazes with him, after just seconds of staring it leapt up with a roar of fury and lunged for him. Shocked, Starscream didn't even think to move as the human male's hands clamped around arms, squeezing.

"Arghh!" Starscream cried out in alarm; it hurt. This human could actually hurt him. Dreams didn't hurt, which meant this was real it, had to be. He was really human.

Well he wouldn't be for that much longer if he just sat here and let this savage rip him apart. He tried to kick it off, but wasn't strong enough. The human was heavy with muscles, and he was small now, very small. He had nothing to rely on but his- hopefully still- brilliant mind and puny human body. The savage human he roared again, hand seizing his chin forcing him to look at him. "What have you done to me!" it bellowed in his face, spit flying.

Starscream tried to pull away in disgust, what was he yelling at him? Did all human males run around attacking each other out of the blue? He knew it was common in some species of organic, but he had research that humans had evolved out of that unruly habit.

"Answer me insect!" the human roared again, fist slamming into the side of his face. Pit it hurt. It hurt so much that he was momentarily bewildered; his vision blurred. When everything came back into focus he realised something stunning. This human, the one attacking him sounded and spoke strikingly similar to-

"Meh-Megatron?" He guessed, tugging at the fist crushing his delicate windpipe.

The human was suddenly thrown, grip loosening, but then returned full force, "Who are you? What have you done to me!" he snarled inches from his face.

Starscream thought it was best to reply with the truth, "I-It's me!" he wheezed desperately, "S-Starscream, please m-my Lord!"

Megatron- it had to be him- slammed him back down into the waste covered ground. "You lie!"

"N-no! Please, it's me! Please Lord Megatron, believe me! Don't kill me!" He shrieked in fear, closing his eyes as he cowered under the former Warlord. The fist suddenly removed from his neck, and he cracked an eye open to see his leader still knelt over his form, no longer choking him, but still scowling.

"What have you done?" Megatron hissed through clenched teeth.

Starscream frowned, why was it that he was always blamed for everything. He didn't know whether to be offended that Megatron would repeatedly point the finger at him every time without a scrap of evidence, or flattered that he believed he could pull something like this off. Never the less-

"My Lord," He ground out, doing his best to kept his tone polite. It wouldn't do him any good to infuriate his leader again; he was the only one around here for Megatron to take it out on. "If I was the cause of this, do you really think I would have done this to myself as well?"

Megatron grunted, "I don't pretend to understand your twisted mind Starscream, why don't you tell me?"

"How the pit should I know?" the younger man screeched and pushed himself back up to stand on his own two feet, wobbly at first. No thrusters, no wings, no missiles no nothing. He felt very short and pathetically defenceless. Fighting the urge to throw himself back down and wail, he turned to Megatron, "I can't remember what happened! All I can remember was flying, following you! On another crack pot scheme of yours!"

"Starscreaamm," Megatron growled, "I'd choose your words more carefully if I were you. You are in a very vulnerable situation, Seeker."

Starscream smirked, "Oh but you are in my position dear Leader," he said gesturing at Megatron's own organic body. "You too are just as… vulnerable."

Megatron grumbled something incoherent and rose to his feet to survey the area. Starscream pouted, the slagger was a good head taller than him. He took this opportunity to look at his leader. Despite his now organic-_ness_, the Decepticon leader still managed to project an aura of strength, authority and influence, he stood tall and straight-backed. His skin was the almost the same tone as Starscream's, but his darker completion caused him appear paler. Black, straight, scruffy hair fell over his leader's face- he pushed it back in annoyance- the lower half of his face was covered in short black hairs.

Starscream unconsciously ran a hand over his own cheek, only to find the skin soft and baby smooth. Lifting up a hand to the top his head he breathed a sigh of relief as he felt hair. At least he wasn't bald; Starscream didn't think the hairless look would flatter him very much.

"Come," Megatron's deep purr cut across his musings, "We need to look for the others."

Starscream was tempted to protest and say that they could fend for themselves; but quickly realised that by doing that it would leave him and Megatron alone and susceptible. They had suddenly become very small beings in a very large world, and there was safety in numbers. They needed everyone they could get.

So he dawdled behind his leader, walking through the polluted landscape carefully to avoid stepping on anything sharp that could damage his unthinkingly sensitive feet. Stupid humans, thought Starscream viscously, hundreds of thousands of years of evolution and **this** was the best they could come up with. These bodies were so weak and useless, everything hurt, and they tired so quickly. He and Megatron had only been clambering over the mounds of rubbish for three or four hours now and they were already out of breath. How did they ever get anything done?

"Oh, I give up!" he moaned, unceremoniously throwing himself down onto a comfortable looking embankment of debris. He winced and rubbed at his back as something sharp pinched the skin there. Slagging humans.

"We need to keep searching, get up," Megatron announced over his shoulder not stopping or looking back at his second.

"We don't know if they're here, we could just be wasting our time!" Starscream yelled back crossing his arms over his chest, reluctant to move now that he found a- relatively- comfy resting place. His legs were aching, his feet hurt, he couldn't be _bothered_! "We don't even know if they're like _this_! What if we find them and they're still Cybertronian! What do think they'll do to us then, Lord Megatron!"

The taller man finally stopped and turned to face the Seeker. "I am their leader, they will still obey me." He replied calmly; but Starscream still heard the uncertainty in his voice.

The mighty Megatron, thought Starscream mockingly, not quite so _mighty_ now.

He laughed, "Not if you're an organic they won't! Tell me Lord Megatron. What self-respecting Decepticon would take orders from a pathetic little human like you?"

Megatron advanced on the laughing Seeker, furious at the taunting. "Shut up!" he snarled reaching out and grasping Starscream's neck. The seeker didn't even flinch as he squeezed the flesh in his hands, how temping it was to crush the idiot's windpipe and leave him here for dead. But he couldn't, he needed him. And Starscream knew it.

"I simply speak the truth," Starscream wheezed, absently realising his flimsy human neck would be left with an unattractive bruise from all this manhandling.

Megatron shoved the Seeker back into the dirt and turned, heatedly kicking a can with his foot and carried on his way. Either Starscream could stay there, sat on his backside moping, or he could follow his leader like he always did in the end. Predictably, before long the soft sound of footfalls, reached his ears. Along with a few a bangs and several muttered curses. They carried on.

After another hour, Starscream was ready to start a second argument with his leader, just for something to do, when he heard a distant wailing. It was human… defiantly human. Perhaps it was a child, from what little he had researched on them he knew they cried a lot. But it wasn't the high-pitched snivelling of human young calling out for food, or for its mother; it was one of choked pain.

Megatron had also stopped in his tracks after hearing the noise; then to his Second's horror he started to head towards it, gesturing for Starscream to follow. The Seekers jaw dropped, _Megatron_ going to the aid of some worthless _human_?

"Lord Megatron you can't be serious-"

"This is the first human we have come across since one another," Megatron cut across him, "Come. We are going to investigate."

Starscream snorted his disapproval and loitered after the taller man, mocking him silently behind his back. Megatron had already disappeared over an embankment to the left, from behind which the howling was coming from. Clambering over the top, he looked down at the scene below him.

There were three humans, two males and one female. One of the males appeared to be greatly distressed, the other male was shaking him trying to calm him down, and it didn't appear to be working. The human female, on the other hand, was approaching Megatron and after a moment of speaking she led him over to her male companions.

They had to be the others.

Starscream quickly scrambled down the mound; after tripping twice and stepping on something pointy he eventually made it to the bottom. The female was watching him and had undoubtedly seen him stumble down the slope. She sent him a disappointed glare.

"Screamer," She growled coldly. He supposed that was meant to be some sort of greeting; he immediately recognised it as Slipstream. Great.

He huffed, shoving past; at least he was taller than her.

Megatron was scowling down at the two struggling males. Thundercracker and Skywarp. Starscream didn't know how he knew; he just did; almost as if the bond between the brothers and the trine was still present in this form, although very faint. Both seekers were similar in appearance to Starscream, young slim, pale… and short. Dark brown hair hung over their faces, which like their bodies, were fair and smooth. Except for Skywarp, his complexion was marred with dampness and red blotchy skin irritated by salt water streaming from his eyes.

"What's wrong with him?" Megatron asked emotionlessly, he wanted everyone to get on their way and out of this dump; they still needed to find Soundwave. He couldn't do that if one of his Seekers was in hysterics. If Skywarp didn't pull himself together he was going to become a liability, one they couldn't afford to have.

The man holding his sobbing friend down spoke and Thundercracker's voice came out, "He's not taking it well-"

"He needs to get over it, we have to move." Megatron replied frowning down at Skywarp.

Thundercracker flexed his jaw and turned back to his trine mate, "C'mon Warp, we've gotta get out of here,"

Skywarp didn't appear to be listening, "M-my wings!" He choked out, "M-my wings, they-they're gone!"

"We can see that!" Starscream snapped heartlessly, throwing himself down into the waste again, thankful that this time nothing dug into his back. Slipstream sent him the dirtiest look she could muster, but the hair that fell over her face ruined the affect.

"If you can't get him walking soon we'll have to drag him," said Megatron frostily, at Thundercracker's horrified expression he added, "It's either that or we leave him here for dead."

Slipstream strode over and fell to Skywarp's side, caressing his cheeky whispering comforting nonsense in his ear. Eventually his sobbing calmed and his breathing started to regulate, Slipstream gestured for Thundercracker to loosen his hold.

"T-TC?" He hiccupped, looking up at his older brother, "W-what are we gonna do?"

Thundercracker smiled, he did his best to make it look convincing, "Don't worry about it Warp, we'll figure it out."

"We need to move. There is still Soundwave to find," Megatron said curtly, moving off again, gesturing for them to follow.

Skywarp was a little slow at first, wobbly on his feet due to both exhaustion from the episode he'd just had and the loss of the wings that were once his balance. But with Thundercracker's and- a reluctant, whining- Starscream's help he managed to keep up with the others.

Megatron was relentless in his search for the remainder of the group, now that he knew he and Starscream weren't alone he was twice as determined in searching for his TIC. Unfortunately no one was perfect, they were now 'only human' and Megatron no longer had a working inbuilt guidance system. They had been walking in circles for some time now in the searing, unsheltered heat; Starscream soon noticed and helpfully pointed it out.

"RIGHT! That's it!" He squawked dropping Skywarp's arm from his around his shoulders- who was saved by Thundercracker's quick reflects from landing hard on the ground- and stamping towards his Leader. "That is the third time we have passed that junk pile! You're leading us in circles!"

"For the love of Primus Screamer!" cried Slipstream as she came up behind him, "How the pit would you know! Everything looks the same! There are junk piles everywhere."

"No that pile was distinctive! I picked it because it has a tire sticking out of the top, look!" Starscream shouted again, defending himself, he knew he was right; this area was all too familiar.

"Alright Starscream," grumbled Megatron, running a hand tiredly down his face, he'd just about had enough today. He couldn't even muster the strength to shout at his Second for his insubordination. "You think you know better, lead us."

Megatron was actually very aware that they had been going in circles he had realised it just before the Seeker had started howling at him, he had spotted the same tire Starscream had. But it he'd be slagged if he ever admitted it now.

Starscream smirked confidently at the challenge, "Alright then, this way!" he announced marching off towards the left with exaggerated enthusiasm. Reluctantly, everyone else followed at a much slower pace.

Half an hour later Starscream spotted that same tire again, "Oh for-"

"Hey Starscream!" Thundercracker called out, "Is it just me or does that pile of junk look familiar."

"Frag off Thundercracker!" he retorted, face heating up with embarrassment. Slagging human anatomy.

A large hand slapped down on his shoulder. Starscream staggered away from Megatron's touch, skin crawling at the feel of the warm palm against his flesh. There was a sudden clinking of metal behind them. They whipped around. Someone or something was behind them, coming from the direction they had just come from. Were they being followed?

"Who's there?!" Megatron bellowed, stepping in front of his men- and woman- stance defensive.

A half crushed can rolled out from behind a heap of rubbish next to them and they all switched the direction of their gaze. The next second a human stepped out from behind it and in his arms he held two human children. He was tall and broad though not quite as large as Megatron. Nevertheless Starscream inched further behind his leader. The stern faced human approached them; stopping a few feet from them, he spoke.

"Lord Megatron; are you aware you have been travelling in circles." Everyone but Megatron's jaw dropped open, was that Soundwave? It had to be, but it was so odd to hear him sound so… emotional. His normal monotone and detached tone of voice was gone. He sounded… exhausted.

"Soundwave," Megatron confirmed stepping towards his most trusted servant, "We have a situation,"

Starscream snorted and muttered something sarcastically, before strutting forward, "What took you so long! We've spent all day looking for you!"

Soundwave ignored the Seeker, who was standing hands on hips on the tops of his toes in an immature attempt at making himself seem taller. Megatron nudged him out of the way; Starscream overbalanced and fell back down to the ground at their feet.

"I take it those are Rumble and Frenzy?" Megatron said casually gesturing to the children in Soundwave's arms.

"Affirmative; younglings could not cope with the stress and fell unconscious." He confirmed shifting his hold on one of the twins, Megatron couldn't tell which. Without their different colour schemes it was almost impossible to tell the difference between the two. They were duplicates.

"Suggestion, find clothing before we enter denser populated human settlements."

Starscream was brushing himself of after he'd picked himself up off the floor and snorted again at Soundwave. Megatron sneered at his second; that all too human noise Starscream kept making was starting to become a habit. If he did it again he might have to slap him.

"Oh and where do you expect us to find such things in a place like this!" Starscream shrieked and gestured to the appalling scenery that surrounded them. "I'm not walking around the humans dressed in a tire!"

Skywarp giggled at the mental image but quickly fell solemn again, shrinking behind Thundercracker as his trine leader glowered at him.

"Starscream's input; counterproductive," stated Soundwave.

Megatron was inclined to agree, "Starscream, shut up!"

The former Air Commander was about to suggest Soundwave shove something up his own tail pipe- despite him not owning one anymore- when Slipstream slapped a hand over his mouth and pulled him away, snickering at his indignant look.

"Some local humans: dispose and then scavenge for items such as clothes in this area. We will find something; no one will have to wear 'tires'" Soundwave glanced over at the flustered seeker as he finished, his expression did not shift from emotionless. He knelt down and lowered his creations to the ground gently and started to rouse them.

One of them, the one on the left, groaned and started to sit up only to fall back down again, clutching his head in pain.

"Urgh, my helm!" it moaned, eyes still squeezed shut. "I had the most slagged up dream,"

"Correction; that was no dream," Soundwave said lowering a hand to caress Rumble's sweaty forehead.

The boy jumped up, eyes flying open and stared at Soundwave in alarm before starting to look down at himself, expression one of horror. For a moment Soundwave was certain he was going to start fitting again, like both he and his brother had the first time they had first woken up. But Rumble just sat, slumped, poking at his human flesh.

"Slag…" he whispered, both amazed and disgusted with his new body.

"Language," his creator scorned gently, Rumble wasn't paying attention.

"How was this possible, Boss?"

Starscream's voice rang out from behind the mass of litter next to them, "That's what I've been asking myself all day!"

"That Screamer?" he asked Soundwave in shock, the TIC nodded his head in confirmation. "So who else-"

"Megatron, Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Slipstream, Frenzy, you and myself," Soundwave listed off.

Rumbles next question died on his lips as a loud moan came from the body next to him. Frenzy was awake.

"Urgh, what the frag hit me," he wailed, and like Rumble clutched his head in pain at the oncoming head ache. Soundwave didn't bother to scorn him for his language but was starting to grow irritated with it. He hoped they didn't pick up too many human curse words. It was unbecoming of sparklings to swear so much.

"Primus bro!" Rumble laughed, "You don't 'alf look ugly as a human!"

Frenzy cracked an eye open to peer at his brother and ask him what the frag he was talking about but his breath caught in his throat as greeted with the sight of two humans.

"Arrgh!" he cried out crawling backwards frantically from them. The larger of the two reached out and grasped his ankle, gently pulling him back against his struggles.

"Frenzy," He froze, the human spoke with his creator's voice, "Remain calm," it ordered him.

Then he remembered what had happened earlier and he was bombarded with memories of warmth and soft dampness. The horrifying sight of seeing himself covered in human flesh. Then there was the nauseating sensation of a human heart beating in his chest when it should have been a Cybertronian spark. And screaming, he remembered screaming; it must have been him. He felt his optics- no not his optics his eyes. His human eyes began to sting and blur, moisture leaking from them; it was uncontrollable. He was filled with sorrow, no longer what he should be. He was something different… something wrong. Was he still Frenzy, even if he didn't look like him.

Then he realised what his brother had just said to him.

"Slag off Rumble!" He shouted at his twin, his human twin- he was still his twin. He wasn't alone. "We're twins we look exactly the same as humans!"

Soundwave dwelled on what his creation had just said; they did look exactly the same- to others. He could still tell the difference between the two, Rumble had a slightly rounder face than his brother, and Frenzy had a tiny freckle on his neck behind his jaw. Asides from that though the similarities between them were staggering.

"Come," Soundwave motioned for them to stand with him, "We must join the others in finding clothes."

"Others?" Frenzy wondered aloud walking with his brother.

"Just wait and see," said Rumble grinning and taking off to catch up with Soundwave.

Two hours of scrounging later, everyone was clothed- relatively speaking. Rumble had managed to find a pair of dirty, half eaten shoes that fit him. Of course he had given one to his brother so they were sharing, Rumble had the left shoe and Frenzy the right, though they both wore them on their left foot.

They had managed to find- and in some cases steal- worn ratty pieces of clothing resembling T-shirts, despite Thundercracker and Starscream ripping one whilst fighting over who spotted it first. And they all, apart from Skywarp and Slipstream, had found pants or shorts or at least something similar to them to cover their lower bodies. Slipstream said she didn't need any, she claimed she was suitable covered enough as it was. Megatron and Soundwave begged to differ.

But Skywarp was still naked from the waist down and was starting to feel rather self-conscious about it.

It was his own fault of course; he'd spent almost all his time searching fooling around with some sort of human contraption Soundwave had declared an umbrella. It was apparently designed to protect humans from rain, or here, more likely sun, Megatron didn't see how; it was just a few pieces of metal attached to each other in a spiral, with ripped pieces of fabric hanging off in places. It was broken, but Skywarp had decided to keep it anyway. Finally Starscream dug out a pair of loosing fitting pants, it only had a few holes in it but was far filthier than anything else they had found and slightly damp, he tossed them to his brother who reluctantly put them on.

Starscream complained for the next twenty or so minutes about the clothes being itchy and hot and smelly until Megatron, finally having enough, smacked him around the back of the head, hard. Skywarp too was very uncomfortable, the fabric of the T-shirt was chaffing under his arms. He rubbed and pulled at it as they walked. Thundercracker promised that soon he'd find him some warm, dry, clean and comfortable clothes for him to wear. Skywarp cheered up slightly at his older brother's reassurance.

They carried on in silence until it started to get dark, the long hot Indian day finally approaching its end. Megatron grew apprehensive, there was no cloud cover. The heat the planet had absorbed throughout the day would be lost rapidly without the clouds to keep it in. It would be a cold night, one their new and fragile human bodies might not be able to handle it. If he didn't find them shelter soon they could all freeze to death.

Then none other than his favourite Seeker broke the silence.

"What the slag is that!" Starscream shrieked, gesturing back towards the pile of rubbish they had just clambered over.

Disinterested, the group glanced in the direction the former Air Commander was pointing in. There, standing out amongst the waste, was a fairly average sized mammal, covered in scruffy black fur and standing on four legs.

"Soundwave?" Megatron enquired, not foolhardy enough to remove his gaze from the creature. It was growling at them, from what little he knew of Earth mammals, that wasn't a good thing. It was defensive. If they stayed away, it might move on and leave them be.

"Species; Dog," Soundwave paused; it would take him ages to get used to hearing himself sound so… expressive. "Domestic mammal," He finished.

"Domestic?" snapped Starscream, edging away from the snarling mammal and moving behind Megatron's more intimidating bulk. "It doesn't look slagging domestic!"

Skywarp was curious; he thought the… _dog_ looked quite adorable. Perhaps it just wanted to make friends? Leaving Thundercracker's grasp he started to move towards the growling dog.

"Skywarp!" screeched Starscream reaching out for him but not daring to move out from behind his leader's form. "What are you doing? That thing's dangerous, get back here!"

"I just wanna see-" he called back already half way there, Thundercracker was hurrying after him. After tripping over a piece of debris he came to stop just meters away from the snarling dog. "Hey there-" he said softly, holding out an open hand, but came to an abrupt halt as he got a closer look at the creature. It didn't look quite so friendly after all. Patchy fur, missing in places stood on end, foam dripped from its snarling mouth and he could see an impressive row of long, sharp teeth; teeth that his pathetic organic flesh wouldn't stand a chance against. The dog suddenly lunged forward, barking and snapping its jaws.

Skywarp jumped back, terrified as the dog advanced on him, he cried out, "Arrgh!"

"Skywarp!" Thundercracker was there, thank Primus, hauling him to his feet and dragging him away. He latched onto his older brother as the dog chased them back towards the rest of the group. He distantly heard Starscream shrieking something about 'not bringing that thing back over here!' as they broke into a sprint. The Dog was crazed, quickly gaining ground on them. He had never wanted to teleport so desperately in his life, he willed it to happen; straining himself so hard a vein throbbed in his forehead. But it didn't work, it never would.

He then heard a cracking of wood, followed swiftly by a high-pitched yelp. Slowing to a stop, Skywarp turned back to the source of the noise. There stood Megatron holding large branch- likely snapped off the lifeless tree he stood in front of- the dog laid twitching and whimpering at his feet. He looked away again as his leader raised the branch again, and tried to drown out the sickening sound of bones cracking.

Megatron threw the branch away and strode over to his third in command, "Domestic, Soundwave?" He demanded an explanation.

Soundwave stepped forward, head bowed. He examined the creature's remains, careful not to actually touch it. "Dog; infected with rabies. Disease; affects the brain. Contacted commonly via being bitten, it is in their saliva."

"Rabies?" questioned Starscream, curiosity leaning out from behind his leader; he sneered down at the bloodied mangled corpse of what would have once been a beautiful creature.

"Most uncared for Indian dogs; carry rabies. Suggestion; do not get bitten." Soundwave explained darkly moving away before adding, "Skywarp; do not approach dogs."

Skywarp blushed, looking down at his feet as Starscream and Slipstream scowled at him. He felt stupid and cowardly; he never would have thought organic creatures could be so dangerous and so scary. Eventually he trawled after his fellow Decepticons.


	2. Chapter 2

"Things seem so… big now," murmured Thundercracker, staring up at the crooked, lifeless tree looming over him. The trees looked so different from this angle, he could see where the trunk spilt hundreds of times into thousands of different branches, all of them twisting and turning into each other; it was a warped entanglement of dead wood, there were no leaves.

"Really?" asked Rumble, or Frenzy. Primus, he couldn't tell which, they both looked exactly the same anyway. "Cause I don't see much of a difference,"

"That's because you've always been a pathetic little worm, Frenzy!" Starscream snapped, butting into their conversation and scowling at the only slightly shorter human.

"I ain't a worm! And I'm Rumble!" He yelled, shaking a fist in offence at being mistaken for his brother. Why wasn't anyone intelligent enough to tell the difference between him and his twin, if Soundwave could, why couldn't they? It might have helped if humans didn't look so alike.

Starscream scoffed and muttered something under his breath about not giving a slag about who was who, before moving away to probably complain about something to someone else, most likely his poor Leader.

They had reached the end of what had seemed like an infinite labyrinth of human waste. The ground -the real ground- covered in dirt and weeds, could now be seen clearly through the layers of filth, there was even the occasional human and animal.

Skywarp stood closer to Slipstream as they passed a group of mangy, skeletal dogs scavenging for food, howling and snarling at each other as they fought for scraps. In the distance they could see the faint outlines of what could have been human dwellings; and it was concerning that although they were approaching civilization, the putrid stench only seemed to grow in strength.

They soon came to a halt in a relatively clear area as Megatron observed a sign of some sort. The metal notice stood lopsided and rusty but the symbols, or words, written in a human language made no sense to Megatron. Had he still possessed his processor, rather than this useless human brain, he could have simply switched the language module over. Unfortunately, it was stuck on modern English, as was everyone else's, a language obviously not widely spoken in this part of the world.

"What does it say?" asked Skywarp curiously, poking his head around Slipstream and Thundercracker, his newly appointed human shields.

Whatever Megatron's response would have been he was quickly cut off by Starscream, who clearly believed he had not said enough over the past few hours.

"He doesn't _know_!" he sneered spitefully at Megatron, he stepped forward to examine the sign for himself.

"And suppose you do, do you?" called Slipstream's sarcastic voice as she to approached the sign post, ramming him aside with her shoulder with far more force than necessary.

Megatron ignored them, "Soundwave, what language is this?"

"Maithili," Soundwave rumbled, without even looking at the language displayed on the rusted metal. He looked around at the scenery and concluded, "We are in the state of Bihar, India. Panta."

Starscream scowled and moved away, muttering under his breath, cursing Soundwave for still being such an insufferable know-it-all, even as a human.

"Bihar?" Megatron inquired. The more they knew about this place the better chance they might have of surviving it.

Soundwave then started a long, fact filled tirade of information, some of which had to have been rehearsed. Megatron's third, it seemed, possessed a natural intelligence in even this form. "Populations size; three million, five hundred and seventy thousand, six hundred and fifty one, and growing. Capital city; Patna. Bihar; most uncivilized, illiterate and unkempt state of India, holds the highest crime record. City of Patna; surrounded by slums, such as this," Soundwave gestured to the right, where in the distance they could see the dark shapes of crocked, small buildings, "Patna itself is among the richest cities of the country. Slums contain open sewers, no sanitation and no water via pump."

"No," said Starscream in a loud voice, "No- I'm not going in there. You heard what he said, _open sewers_!"

They would later, in fact, find that Soundwave had watered it down for them. The real experience of Bihar was far worse than the simple facts they had been told. High crime rate and bad sanitation were the least of their problems.

Bihar had stood still for the last twenty years. Almost untouched by the outside world in which the human world was advancing, in technology, in medicine and education. But these were forgotten people, the ones governments did not care enough about to sacrifice their money for. They had been left behind. Things had only gotten worse in Bihar over the past few years. Whatever little Biharis had as gifts from nature, had been taken away by politics. All its erstwhile assets had been transferred to Jharkhand, when it was divided from one state to two. One state had been left with nothing, whilst the other everything.

Despite Starscream's loud shrieking protests, they moved forward into slums, prepared to face the lowest of human filth they would ever have even thought possible. They had known the squishes were disgusting little worms, but not to such an extent.

XXXX

It was like Kaon… only far worse.

It was the smell that hit them first. It could only be described as something like the stench of rotting fish and a hundred of human faeces baking in the hot Indian summer. It was so strong and humid in the air that Starscream retched.

The never-ending slums of Patna; from the first to the last, each house could only be defined as a semi-dark, small hut with knob-less doors and varying crannies. Looking at the garbage-strewn tapered pathways, they couldn't help but exchange glances more than a couple of times as they stepped deftly between the littered ground.

There was barely room to walk. The humans had built into every possible space, squeezing in between gaps in the streets, between other buildings and sometimes even on top of each other. It was unsanitary, unstable.

How could these humans spend their lives in such mess, stench, poverty and dirtiness?

Diminutive, unclothed children trod barefoot through the tight narrow streets. Open sewer lines ran alongside the walkways, in some places spilling over the side. Bin bags of rubbish were piled high against a shack, where children were playing on them.

Kaon had been a poor and lawless city-state on Cybertron; but this… this was something far worse. Not only absolute poverty; but absolute filth.

Megatron felt an irrational surge of anger rise up at the humans. How could they allow these people, their own _species,_ to live like this?

They cautiously walked through the streets in silence, staying close to each other, wary of their surroundings and the people paying so much attention to them. Megatron led them on, stepping over and on the hundreds of discarded items; so filthy they were no longer distinguishable.

Rumble and Frenzy clung tight to their creator's legs, and for once Soundwave didn't discourage them. Megatron, on the other hand, did mind having a pathetic excuse for a Decepticon, in the form of Starscream, clinging to him in terror; but after removing him four times only to have the Seeker reattach himself not a moment later, he just gave up and left him there.

They were not of the same race as these people; and they quickly realised it. The locals must have jumped to the conclusions that they were tourists, although poorly and oddly dressed ones. They had started to attract a lot of attention, too much for Megatron's liking.

They were then approached by a small troop of half naked, skinny children asking for Rupees and food. Skywarp looked as fearful of them as he had been the rabid dogs, and quickly ducked behind Slipstream and Thundercracker.

They were relentless little creatures though, and despite indicating that they had nothing to give them- and even if they did they wouldn't- they would not stop hounding them. Even after Thundercracker and Slipstream had struck and kicked out at them, they continued to grovel and whine, the palms of their hands held out in front of them. Megatron was distinctly reminded of Starscream. He smirked at the thought that the obnoxious former Seeker truly belonged here.

They decided to split up, as the chances of finding somewhere to stay for the night were growing slim. Every dwelling, sheltered area and even cardboard box seemed to be already over occupied. Soundwave, his twins and Slipstream were sent one way, further into the jumble of built up slum, whilst Megatron, Thundercracker and a uselessly cowering Skywarp and Starscream stayed to scout out the area more thoroughly.

Starscream was obviously tired, and Megatron had learnt that his Second tended to complain more when he was tired.

"I still don't see why we can't just kick some weak, grimy humans out of their…" Starscream hesitated, trying to find the right word. 'Homes' couldn't be the right phrase to describe these crooked messes of materials mashed and stuck together in an attempt to build shelter. "-Slag holes. It's not like we couldn't over power them."

"You forget, Starscream," said Megatron impatiently, "That we are not trying to draw attention to ourselves."

"Bit late for that, isn't it?" Starscream bit back.

Megatron didn't bother to retort; if Starscream couldn't offer anything productive he was just going to ignore the imbecile. Thank Primus he had Thundercracker with him, between the shrieking child that was Starscream and the pathetic whimpering pile that was his brother, he was the only intelligent conversation he was likely to get.

"I'm starting to agree with Starscream, my lord." said Thundercracker as he dragged Skywarp, once again, to his feet.

Megatron frowned, so much for intelligent conversation.

"We are exhausted, tired and unused to these organic forms. We need a place to rest. I'm sure we would have no complications in evicting a few humans from their dwellings,"

Despite Thundercracker's reasoning, Megatron simply couldn't stand for any of his subordinates siding with Starscream over him. They were sticking with his plan, and that was final.

"Lord Megatron! Lord Megatron!" called a high clear voice belonging to a child.

Megatron stiffened before realising it was Rumble, or Frenzy, rushing towards them calling out frantically. Once Rumble, or Frenzy, was within arm's length, Megatron snatched him forward harshly.

"Hey, what the-!"

"Are you deliberately trying to draw attention to yourself or just too stupid to think before you act," Megatron snarled into his ear, tight grip on his skinny arms bruising.

The twin, whichever one he was, struggled against the hold, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry!"

Megatron relinquished his grip without warning, and did not attempt to help as he watched the child over balance and fall to the dirt.

"What is it, Rumble?" Megatron asked, watching him get up off the ground.

The child frowned, "I'm Frenzy!" He said indignantly.

"No one cares insect!" Starscream hissed at him spitefully from under Megatron's arm, he was not tall enough to peer over his shoulder.

Frenzy, as they had now established, scowled at the former Air Commander but refrained from retorting. "Boss said to come get you, he said he'd got a place for us to recharge,"

Trying not to let the overwhelming sense of relief show in his face at the news, Megatron nodded, silently thanking Primus for gracing them with the gift of a godsend in the form of Soundwave.

"Good. Take us there, Rumble."

"_Frenzy_!"

Megatron ignored him and carried on forward, his former elite Trine following behind closely.

The shelter Soundwave and Slipstream had managed to locate was not far from the initial entrance to the slums. The buildings were not as dense or crowed and there was slightly more room, and less rubbish. The downside was they were quite close to a railway line where trains passed through every hour on the hour. It wasn't so much that the problem was the noise of the trains as they passed; it was the seemingly suicidal human spawn that found playing on the dangerous tracks so enjoyable.

Soundwave was finding it increasingly worrying every time he saw a train approaching with children still playing on the tracks. He had already seen some young human with injuries most likely caused as a result of playing in such a dangerous place. It was putting him on edge and he could not help but glance around for Rumble and Frenzy every few minutes just to make sure they had not wandered over, they were far to curious for their own well-being.

He rose to his feet as he saw Frenzy returning with Megatron and the Seekers, even from such a distance he could tell they did not look impressed with their new abode.

"Well done, Soundwave." Megatron praised as he cautiously approached.

Megatron was tempted to ask how Soundwave had _acquired_ it; he doubted they had just happened upon an empty dwelling. He did not want the details, and it would only provoke Starscream into criticising by asking anyway.

Starscream strode past Megatron; fearless of the dangers entering such an unstable building could pose. He was determined to find the best place to recharge -or was it sleep that organics required?- for the night.

The shack was dark and filled with musky air, tiny bright dots of light shone into the room through holes in the ceiling and walls, and the floor, wasn't really much of a floor. Just different pieces of old cardboard, newspapers and in some places even carpet arranged randomly, through the gaps in the materials he could see the damp earth. There was one square window on the side of the building; it was more of a hole cut into the wall than an actual window.

The walls were covered in fabrics, blankets, clothes, bed sheets? He was not sure what. There was no electricity, no plumbing and hardly any furniture. What there _was,_ was a small, low to the ground stained wooden table in the centre of the room, covered in empty bottles and empty food bags, and a single bed frame, no mattress, covered in several blankets.

Starscream frowned, not because of the state of the room, but rather because Slipstream was already sitting on the bed. His bed.

"Get up, I'm sleeping there." Starscream announced with an air of superiority.

Slipstream flashed him an unimpressed look and swung her legs up on top of the blankets. It was clear she had no intention of moving anywhere anytime soon.

"Get your own," she snapped back, the frame squeaked as she adjusted her position. The mattress-less bed was incredibly uncomfortable, despite all the blankets covering it, metal and wood still stuck into her back. She might have been more comfortable on the floor, but that would mean letting Screamer get what he wanted, and she could never allow that.

Starscream scowled at Slipstream's blatant lack of respect to a superior officer, "I _order_ you to-"

"_I _don't take orders from humans," Slipstream interrupted him, pretending to study her nails; they could become useful weapons later. Even if Starscream were in his true form she still wouldn't take orders from him. She turned to smirk at the infuriated, scowling red-faced Starscream.

"_Move_," He hissed menacingly through gritted teeth.

"Make me," she challenged, still smirking.

Outside, there was a far more productive conversation occurring.

"We will need fuel," Megatron was saying to Soundwave, "What is it that sustains organics?"

"Organics are weak, they need regular nutrition," Soundwave replied, eyes occasionally flickering over towards the train line where human children were leaping over the tracks, seeing who could jump the furthest. "Substances such as water and food need to be consumed several times daily for our human forms to function, as well as considerably more recharge time."

Megatron pushed long black hair out of his face for what seemed like the hundredth time today, it was such a nuisance, uncomfortable and always getting in the way. He could not wait for an opportunity to cut it off.

"How long can we last without food?" he asked, suddenly aware that neither of them had eaten or drunk a single thing today, and weren't likely to get anything anytime soon.

"Three earth weeks," Soundwave answered back unemotionally, three weeks didn't sound too bad. "But humans can only last three days without hydrating,"

Megatron frowned, so their priority was water, which should not be a problem since this planet was covered in it; unfortunately all of the water he had seen around here did not look, or smell, like it was at all suitable for consumption.

Before he could consult Soundwave on this matter however, he was distracted by the sounds of banging, shouting and the occasional shrieking coming from inside the shanty house. He sighed in expiration; looking around at the men standing in front him and noticed that a certain Seeker was missing. That explained who was shrieking.

Flexing his arm muscles, a habit he had already grown used to in the few hours he had been human, he stepped forward into the dark gloom of the dwelling.

Unsurprisingly, inside he came to find Starscream pining Slipstream to the floor, shrieking as he tried to get her to relinquish her tight grip on his hair. Striding forward Megatron swiftly tugged Starscream off of Slipstream's slight form. The younger male screamed even louder as Slipstream's grip remained on his hair and ripped a considerable amount of it out. Clutching the side of his head in pain Starscream spluttered and cursed as he tried to get up and extract revenge.

"Enough!" shouted Megatron, shoving him away again, tactfully ignoring the way Slipstream was waving about the tuft of dark brown hair she had ripped from Starscream; he had reached the end of his patience for today. "What are you doing?"

"That bitch tore out my hair!" screeched Starscream, gesturing madly at Slipstream.

"Get over it," she muttered back flicking the hair to the floor, before turning to leave out the other hole in the wall that was actually the door.

Starscream stared between the door she had walked out of and the pile of his hair that had been carelessly thrown to the floor. His hair!

"_Megatron!_" he whined.

"I do not have the time or the patience to deal with you any more today, Starscream." Megatron growling inches from the Seeker own face, "So I suggest you shut up and sit down, because if I so much as hear another peep out of you until tomorrow morning you will regret ever joining this faction!"

Starscream was tempted to bite back and say he already regretted joining this idiotic faction and having to serve under a pompous fool like him, but considering Megatron's close proximity he decided against it and wisely nodded his head in agreement.

"Good," the former Warlord rumbled before withdrawing and stomping back out into the slowly dwindling light outside.

Starscream released a breath of air he was not even aware he had been holding and followed after him. Maybe he would get a chance of ripping out some of Slipstream's hair later, when Megatron wasn't looking.

Night fell soon after, and with it did the temperature. Skywarp would never have believed that a place so hot could become so cold in such a short amount of time. He huddled further into the thin blankets they had had to share between them and shuffled closer to the warmth of Thundercracker's body lying inches from him.

"Lie still warp!" came Thundercracker's irritated voice from beneath the pile of fabric.

"Sorry," He whispered back.

He was lying on the floor, as was everyone else. Initially Starscream had jumped at the opportunity to take the bed, smug in the fact that everyone else would be below him, on the damp, filthy, hard floor. No less than an hour later, however, he had cursed in frustration and thrown himself off the bed frame, choosing instead to lie on the cramped floor like everyone else. Clearly the bed frame had been as uncomfortable as Slipstream had told him it was.

Although Soundwave had blocked off the window in an attempt to keep the cold out, draft was still leaking into the room, despite his effort however huge gaps in the ceiling and walls slowly allowed the chilly night air to drift into the room.

Skywarp shivered again, shuffling closer to the warmth of his brother's back.

"'Warp," Thundercracker warned him again.

"I'm cold," Skywarp whispered. Maybe if he explained the situation to Thundercracker he might let him share blankets and that way they would both be kept warm.

Thundercracker remained silent though; he had either fallen asleep or really did not care about Skywarp's petty issue. Skywarp hoped it was the former, sometimes he thought Thundercracker was the only one that would ever put up with him.

"TC," He whispered shuffling closer still, there was no reply, he tried again a little louder, "TC!"

"For the love of Primus, _shut up!_" Slipstream's voice echoed out from the other side of the room. Next to her Starscream sighed in relief, finally someone had said something, he would have earlier if Megatron had threatened him to be silent with his life. Skywarp mercifully remained quiet, shivering in silence for the rest of the night, finally managing to fall asleep in the early hours of the morning.

Starscream however, was not so fortunate and simply could not bring himself to sleep. There were so many thoughts, worries and questions running through his head. How and why did this happen? What were they going to do? Were they going to be stuck like this forever? Would they die as humans? And what about the Autobots, had they too been cursed into such a hideous situation?

There had been many times in his long life that Starscream had felt scared and helpless, more than he could count, and none of which he would ever admit; but this was somehow worse. It could be because he could see no possible explanation for this, or any way out, or it could be that he had never felt so small, weak and outnumbered before. However, he was sure that it was more likely because he had seen everyone, including himself, fear for their lives over the years he had known them, but never before had he ever seen Megatron look unsure, wary or fearful of what was ahead... until now.

Morning came too soon for most. The specks of light that shone faintly through the holes in the building were back, bright yellow dots littered their faces; it was not the light that woke them, but the noise. It seemed in the slums of Patna, India everyone woke for work early. Not having any job or purpose to get up for, the Decepticons remained sprawled out on the floor, awake, but refusing to drag themselves up to face a second day to the horrors of being human. Eventually, the uncomfortable floor and growing pains in the pits of their stomach motivated them to get up.

Despite the suns presence in the sky the morning air was still chilly, and it took Thundercracker several attempts to wrestle the blankets from Skywarp's grip before they finally got him outside without them.

Today was about finding fuel -or food, as Megatron and Soundwave were calling it. Rumble and Frenzy had no idea what this 'food' actually was or why they really needed it but were keen to start the hunt for it, running ahead of everyone else. How could they possibly have so much energy so early in the morning?

Starscream on the other hand, had obviously gotten up today in a far worse mood than he had yesterday, which meant they all had to suffer. There were dark marks under his now sunken eyes, his skin was pale and his hair was a mess; they were beginning to wonder if the former Air Commander had gotten any sleep last night at all.

Regardless of Starscream's apparent half-dead state, Megatron led them on in the search of food.

At the centre of the labyrinth of shanty housing, rubbish and general filth stood a pump. It was from this pump that almost all the residents of this slum visited for water to drink, wash themselves and clean their clothes in.

Hundreds of men stood nearby 'washing' their clothes; they did this by beating the damp cloths against systematically arranged stones. They seemed to be enjoying it, some were even singing. Starscream found it hard to believe that anyone could be truly happy here.

They found, after Slipstream had tried, failed and received only glares for her efforts, that they had to wait their turn to use the pump. After a long wait, they finally reached the pump and were able to quench their thirst. Megatron regretted not thinking ahead enough to have thought to bring something to carry water back with them. He couldn't imagine having to make this trip several times throughout the day.

It was already midday by this point, the sun beamed down on them from high in the sky, and still they had no food, and no rupees to buy it with. Megatron remorsefully led them back to their shanty house, stomachs still groaning in hunger.

XXXX

Starscream could be a right stubborn little glitch when he wanted to. But of course he always chose to be at times when it was most inconvenient for everyone else that had to suffer him; especially Megatron.

After they had returned to the shanty house, he had bitched and moaned about the cramping in his stomach more than anyone else, and even, at one point, had dramatically collapsed to the ground, clutching his stomach in badly acted out pain. He was hungry. They _all _were.

Megatron had gone out of his way to find food for him. Not that he fell for Starscream's pathetically unconvincing display of starvation, but simply to shut the shrieking fool up.

Stealing, particularly when it was from these disgustingly inferior organics, was not something that pleased Megatron. He had never before lowered his own standards enough to carry out so a petty a crime as theft, but with no human currency and a 'famished' Starscream waiting, he had no choice.

It had been a challenge to swipe enough for everyone, the stall owner, he had miraculously found, hadn't taken his eyes of him once, but he had managed it. He returned with colourful, soft, natural organic nutrition, something called fruit that grew off trees and carried seeds. They were safe to eat, he knew, he had seen other humans consuming them.

Frenzy and Rumble- or was it Rumble and Frenzy?- were daring each other to take a bite each, eventually their own aching abdomens was what led them to take a small bite together, cautiously, and then another larger one and another until they were no longer biting it, but seemed to be trying to cram as much of it as they could in their mouths all at once. Satisfied that the 'fruit' had not killed the twins and nor had they spat it out in revulsion, the remaining Decepticons took tentative bites.

Taste, like their new ultra sensitive touch, was something completely foreign to them all. The sensation it caused on their tongues- so that's what that unusual appendage was for- was amazing, they savoured the sweetness of it but the taste still lingered long after they had swallowed. It made them want more, it was sweet.

But Starscream's obstinacy was permanent and despite his earlier show, refused to eat the fruit, complaining that it was dirty if it had grown out of the organic soil.

Megatron had sworn to himself that he would be more lenient with his followers for now, they were already stressed enough as it was. He needed to keep them as calm as possible. But when Starscream refused to eat, when it was so vital that he had to, and so rude that he refused, Megatron swore to Primus if the Seeker didn't shut up in the next ten seconds he was going back on that promise. He had one chance.

Frenzy asked if he could have 'Screamers share if he didn't want it, but Megatron wasn't listening. He was not going to deal with the Seeker a few hours later when he started to moan and groan in discomfort again.

"Eat it," It was an order, not a request. Starscream was going to eat the 'filthy organic slag' as he called it, one way or another.

Starscream must not have spotted the crazed spark of fury in his leader's eyes, as he simply spat a conceited insult and refused. "I'm not eating _that!_"

Megatron could have argued with the Seeker that this was the only fuel he would be likely to get for possibly another few days, he could have countered the Seeker by asking him what other food could he possibly find other than that which grew from the ground, unless of course he would prefer to eat actual organics. But Megatron had little patience today, and none left for the Seeker.

Reaching out without warning, he wretched the Seeker forward, holding him fast against his solid chest, struggling to dodge his second's thrashing limps. He snatched the squealing Starscream's jaw and after prizing it open managed to force a good portion of the bright fruit into the Seeker's mouth, suitably muffling his shrieks of outrage. Starscream continued to thrash about as Megatron held his mouth and nose shut, eventually forcing him to swallow the disgusting organic slim. He then dropped the spluttering chocking Seeker unceremoniously to the ground.

"Next time, eat it," Megatron warned before motioning to is subordinates to follow, leaving the panting, red faced young man sprawled out on the dusty ground behind him.

Starscream, too furious and admittedly too mortified for words could only glare at his Leader's retreating back until he caught a glimpse of a smirking Slipstream. Picking himself up, he wiped the sticky sweet residue, left over from the fruit and now running a trail down his chin, off. Snarling and kicking up dust, he followed after; muttering curses and threats under his breath until given the warning look from Megatron that clearly stated, 'Shut up now, or I'm going to make you regret the day you were sparked.'

He thankfully remained silent for the rest of the afternoon, and the next day when presented with another organic 'fruit' he quickly ate it without a word or even his signature sneer of distain. Unable to look Megatron in the eye and unwilling to allow him another excuse to humiliate him, he kept his head down.

But the fruit wasn't all that bad, when it wasn't being forced down your throat that was.


	3. Chapter 3

x

"They've vanished completely off the radar, Sir."

Lennox stared at the officer, struggling to comprehend the information he had just been told. Vanished? His gaze flickered over to the thirty-five foot tall, red and blue flamed Cybertronian standing next to him, Optimus looked at flummoxed as he did.

"How is that possible?"

"All satellites, radars and intelligence have lost track of them Sir," the officer explained, flicking through numerous files. "It's like they disappeared."

"Skywarp was with them," Optimus interjected, "It is possible that he teleported off planet."

The officer merely shook his head, coming to a stop at a particular page he pulled it out to read it. "Sir, operatives have already been sent out to their last known location, right before they disappeared, to scan for the radiation flare that would give evidence of Cybertronian teleporting technology. They all came back negative." He said, handing the files over to Lennox.

Lennox frowned as he read, running a hand through his short hair he dismissed the officer and turned back to Optimus.

"What do you think?" he asked.

Optimus' gaze lowered to the floor, his optics darkened, "He's still on the planet. I can feel it. Where was their last known location?"

Lennox flicked through the information the officer had handed over again, "India somewhere, some place called Bihar, right next to its capital city. They were flying over it."

Optimus nodded, "It would be wise to look for evidence ourselves, wouldn't you agree, Captain?"

Lennox grinned, "You're the boss."

Rumble and Frenzy had not being _trying_ to cause trouble. Really, they hadn't. They were simply acting out of the goodness of their pathetic human hearts by 'helping' out their commanding officers. The fact that the repercussions of such 'help' had been hilarious was merely a bonus to them.

It **must** have been freezing last night, so cold they could see the moisture in their breath, delicately curling into the night air as they exhaled; it had been fun to play with for the first few hours. Their only source of comfort was the large soft human, who once was the formidable Soundwave, underneath them, acting as both their heater and their bed.

Rumble had felt almost sorry for the others who did not have a luxury such as a 'Soundwave'.

Minds too stimulated to sleep, the twins were awake for far longer than most others, and it was incredibly boring to lay silent in the dark with nothing to do other than count the holes in the roof, and they dared not speak. Hushed whispers in the middle of the night had been rewarded with furious outbursts more than once over the past week, but they had to do _something_ to occupy themselves.

Starscream, despite having what had to be three times as many blankets as anyone else, was shivering violently. So much so, that the twins could actually hear his teeth chattering. It was a shame he did not have a Soundwave, but there was only one to go around and the twins were not so generous as to give him their own.

It was then, through the remaining echo of their telepathic link, that they both came up with the most ingenious idea.

The hardest part had turned out to be moving Megatron without waking him, or anyone else, up. They eventually decided on a slow, gentle gradual roll and drag technique. Megatron was heavier than he looked, and Frenzy had decided that the only logical explanation would be that their leader was still made of metal, under all that squishy flesh. It was a Primus given miracle that he did not wake, even after Rumble tripped over him.

They unceremoniously dumped the larger man on the floor next to the shivering Seeker; he landed with a loud 'thud'. The twins cringed and breathed a collective sigh of relief as their leader continued to slumber on.

They watched as Megatron unconsciously rolled over in his sleep and pressed himself firmly against the Seeker, encasing his slim body in his thick arms. Starscream seemed to have sensed the source of warmth in his sleep, and turned into the embrace, pushing his face into Megatron's neck.

Frenzy and Rumble would have laughed had it not woken everyone else. They regretted not owning a camera; the moment would have made such perfect blackmailing material. After watching the 'new couple' snuggle for a few moments more, the biting cold eventually got to them as well, and they retreated back to their Soundwave, content that they had done their former Air Commander a nice favour.

Some nights were sticky, humid and unpleasant; others were icy and harsh. Either way it was hard to get a comfortable night's sleep.

After a day of heavy breathing, slick sweat covering skin and humid air, the night was particularly freezing. So cold in fact, that Skywarp could not feel his toes. Huddling up under his blankets against Thundercracker's back, Skywarp had a feeling he wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight; he never could tolerate the cold.

He twisted his head around to observe the other sleeping occupants of the single roomed creaking shanty house. Their slumbering forms were just about distinguishable amongst the darkness, the only source of light being the faint white moonlight shining through the gaps in the poorly built structure.

In the corner lay Slipstream, as far as she could possibly get from any other occupant of the room, facing the wall with her back to them. They had not seen much of her lately. It seemed she preferred to be alone a lot of the time, not joining in on their conversations- or more commonly their arguments- and generally only spoke when she was voicing her regular crude insults.

Closest to her lay the jumbled mess of Soundwave and his twins. The twins, used to sleeping **in** Soundwave, had settled for lying sprawled out on top of him instead. They all lay sharing one blanket, breathing in sync, Skywarp smiled at the sight.

He glanced over to the wall on the far side of the room, closest to the door. There, Megatron could normally be found propped up against the wall; but as Skywarp squinted through the dimly lit shack, he only saw a dark empty space. Megatron was not there.

Curious, Skywarp pushed himself up onto his elbows and glanced about the room. He could see the mass of the blankets on the floor on the opposite side of Soundwave, where he knew Starscream lay beneath; but there was no sign of his leader.

It was unusual; Megatron would not have just left them here alone… would he? Had he gone out? Skywarp could not recall hearing or seeing him leave, and he _would_ have, Megatron was not the most light-footed of people.

Carefully, so not to disturb Thundercracker, he lifted the blankets off himself, flinching as the cold air hit his delicate and somewhat inadequate human skin, he rolled to his feet. Tiptoeing across the room, stepping between the other sleeping inhabitants, he pulled back the plastic covering the window- hole- to peer outside.

There was no one out there.

Maybe he should wake someone? It wasn't like Megatron to go wandering off in the middle of the night, what if he was in trouble? What if he had gotten hurt? Skywarp felt his stomach lurch at the thought of being left, defenceless and completely clueless in the human world without Megatron's seemingly omniscient guidance. How could they survive without him?

Panicked, he stumbled, as quietly as he could, to Starscream's side. He was about to wake him and relay his findings when he stopped short, quite surprised at the sight he was met with.

Well he had found Megatron, so that was one problem solved; but with it had brought an entirely new problem, one that he probably could not solve without ending up being blamed for it. He considered waking them anyway, or maybe just separating them. It was just such a bizarre sight, especially after the way they had been treating each other lately.

Eventually he came to the conclusion that it was freezing, he was tired, and this really was not his problem. Tiptoeing back to Thundercracker again, he threw the blankets back over himself and pressed against his brother's back. He felt slightly guilty when Thundercracker shivered as his frozen toes came into contact with his warmer legs.

So Starscream was left wrapped up contently in Megatron's warm, strong arms until morning, when, as he woke to find his face pressed against his leader's thick neck, did what he believed to be the most appropriate action. He bit him.

The remaining six occupants of the very small dwelling woke that morning to the sounds of outraged roars and vicious snarls.

"Is that a _hickey_?"

Megatron's eyes narrowed, he was not sure of who or what a 'hickey' was, but judging by Slipstream's tone, low, aghast and somewhat disbelieving, he was certain it was far from anything good. The expression on her face, a distasteful sneer- not particularly becoming on her beautiful, young face causing her to look hauntingly similar Starscream- did not help to convince him otherwise. Despite his natural morbid curiosity, he decided in some cases it was better if he simply did not know.

She was still staring at his jaw though.

If he glared at her for long enough, she would eventually go away; which would turn out to have been the wrong thing to do, as it gave her an ample opportunity to scrutinize the other occupants of their small abode.

She naturally gravitated towards her cousins, or more accurately, Starscream.

She needed no further confirmation other than murderous scowl combined with the glowing pink slap mark marring the Seeker's face, to know that it was _him_ who had taken a chunk out of their leader that morning.

"Hungry, were you?" she remarked casually, passing by.

Starscream visibly bristled. Slipstream was sure, that had he still been Cybertronian his wings would have stiffened in outrage. He sprung forward, as if to launch himself at her, only to fall back onto his rump, hard, as Soundwave hastily gripped the back of his T-shirt.

Megatron watched, vaguely aware of his subordinates as he absently rubbed at the still stinging crescent shaped mark on his jaw. If he had learned anything today, it was that organics were not as defenceless as Optimus had liked to imply over the years.

Teeth.

Starscream, when he was not gritting them or clenching them or sinking them into Megatron's flesh, had quite nice teeth. As far as organic bone protruding through gums could look nice, that is.

He lifted a hand to his tired eyes, rubbing the sleep from them.

He refocused his attention on his squabbling subordinates in front of him, Starscream was stood, restrained by both Soundwave and Thundercracker as Slipstream let loose on him, Soundwave's brats stood off to the side laughing and pointing childishly at the scene. Skywarp seemed to have fallen asleep… again.

Megatron shook his head but decided against waking him. He did not doubt that sleep deprivation had a similar affect on humans as lack of recharge did to Cybertronians. He could not afford to be a mech- man down.

Megatron glared at Starscream again. Not a day had passed since he had meet the insufferable moron had Starscream not managed to annoy him in some new unique manner. Yesterday, he knew now, had been far too peaceful to be true. And though he did not know **how **he had ended up wrapped around the Seeker that morning, he was going to find out.

But now there were more pressing matters, he thought to himself as his stomach groaned in protest, like breakfast.

"Cease this ridiculous behaviour!" Megatron barked, advancing towards them. He tugged Starscream away from his comrade's hands with far more force than necessary. The Seeker hissed at him, baring his teeth. Megatron did not even need to tell him to stop; the murderous look he gave him was enough to sedate him.

Satisfied, Megatron went about splitting them into groups, Soundwave and the twins in one, Thundercracker, Skywarp and Slipstream the other, and of course, he was stuck with Starscream.

Not that he ever would have trusted Starscream enough to let him out of his sight for a second. The Seeker may be more vulnerable in this pitiful organic flesh, but so was he. Starscream had suddenly become all the more dangerous in his mortal state, not just to himself, or even just to Megatron, but the others as well. His mood swings had become all the more frequent and erratic, likely the result of all the imbalanced chemicals in his now human mind. It was an increasing concern, one only he and Soundwave shared; there was no need to stress anyone else with the news. The only problem was, Starscream had undoubtedly noticed this attitude and was starting to get restless.

Megatron caught Slipstream exchanging a look with an impassive Soundwave as he started to drag Starscream away. He had no idea what it could possibly have meant. But he knew it regarded him, if not Starscream too, and made a mental note to question Soundwave about it later on.

For now he had more worrying things to think about; like where would they get food. Regardless of what he liked to believe, the stall owners were not stupid, they recognised their faces and would eventually start making the link between missing stock and them, and Megatron wanted to avoid that possibility most of all. The last thing they needed was the locals' attention any more than they already held it.

They would need to move soon.

Optimus had grown all the more certain of the Decepticons hidden location, as the plane flew closer to Patna India. He could feel Megatron through the damaged, though still _existing,_ bond between them. The feeling of familiarity in his spark told him Megatron had been here, was **still** here. But something did not feel quite right.

His brother's spark signature normally felt like… chaos. Churning emotions in turmoil with one another, frustration, hurt and anger came together to create a formidable, powerful hate. A hate so strong it stung Optimus' own spark whenever he was near. It was like an alarm, impossible not to ignore it, let alone sense it.

But now he felt no stinging, nor any turmoil or even hate. Frustration still, but not hate.

His brother's signature, although close, was faint, foggy and… fading. Was Megatron damaged perhaps?

They may not have a lot of time left to find them. Even if by some chance his brother offlined, there were still numerous Decepticons out there, without a cause or reason, whom would happily create chaos for the sheer hell of it.

Arriving in India had been difficult, to say the least. Never mind all of the political loopholes they had had to jump through to simply slip through the boarders, but to simply **do **anything were a challenge.

The Autobots were not exactly conspicuous in place like Patna. Though it was a wealthy city, too wealthy to be sitting next to a slum, the occupants of such a place were not used to seeing sports cars and trucks with blue flames being escorted around by military personnel.

Once out of the city, sate lighted guided their small convoy to the precise location beneath where the Decepticons vanished off the radar. Whatever Optimus had expected, it was far from a dump.

What importance could a place like this possibly have to the Decepticons? Why here? Or was there no significance at all?

The area was still too populated for Optimus, or any of the Autobots, to transform, so he could only park and wait as Lennox, Epps and the team went about securing the area as the intelligence personnel set up scanning equipment.

And for a while, nothing happened. No Decepticons came bounding out from behind rubbish piles, flew suddenly overhead, nothing. Lennox's team seemed almost disappointed at the lack of ambush; some of the men had even started to wander about bored, rather than be on their guard.

There was a crunching of rubbish as Ironhide rolled up to a stop next to him. "Whatever he's up to, Prime, I don't like it. I don't like it at all."

Optimus would have smiled, had he not been in alt form, "That would be assuming he was ever here at all." There was a slight hint of amusement in his deep voice. Ironhide seemed to have picked up on it.

"But **you** know he was." Ironhide pointed out seriously.

Optimus was about to reply when a one of the research team jogged over, "Sir."

Optimus fought to conceal the anticipation from his voice, "What did you find?"

The officer seemed nervous, "The readings came back negative, sir. The only Cybertronians to have come through here are you, sir."

Optimus dismissed the officer not missing the grumble of frustration from Ironhide next to him, clearly disappointed that there would be no 'Con' bashing today after all. They watched as NEST packed up the equipment, rechecked the area and called it a day, an atmosphere of disappointment about everyone.

Optimus supposed what was worst than knowing they were still out there, growing in numbers and armed to the teeth, was not knowing _where_. If they were not here, they could be anywhere.

Optimus brushed aside the dull thudding sensation that had been growing steadily in his spark since they crossed the Indian border. Megatron was **not** here, no one was. He was forced to come to the conclusion that whatever he had sensed, it had not been him.

Reluctantly the Autobots and NEST rolled out of the dump site, Patna, Bihar and then India entirely, and flew the long tiring trip back to America, to report that they had found absolutely nothing.

The mission was a failure, and Megatron was still out there.


	4. Chapter 4

XDX

Starscream, for someone so renowned for his sneakiness, was really rather useless at stealing food. This could have been down to a number of reasons. The most prominent of them being his hesitation, he never followed through and almost always gave up, and the other, his visibility. It wasn't that Starscream didn't know how to stay hidden; it was simply that he seemed to draw people's attention. Whether it is his voice, his attitude or his appearance, human eyes just seemed to gravitate towards the out of place resident of the slum.

He personally didn't know how the others did it.

They had all learnt to blend in. It wasn't hard; the urban chaos surrounding them made it hard to stand out, the only problem was their appearance. It was odd to see men so obviously of an American origin wandering the filthy streets of Madhubani -regardless of how close the slum village was to the capital city Patna- especially when they wore the rags that spoke of poverty so many natives were also dressed in. Once they had concealed their faces and learnt to move with the crowds, slipping in amongst the other locals to get from place to place, it seemed to have become second nature. Slag, even the twins could do it.

So why couldn't he?

It didn't particularly bother him to sit back and watch everyone else do all the work; he had never been one for working in a team anyway. What did bother him though was the inability to prove his worth. It seemed he had become nothing but a burden to everyone else as of late, more so than usual, and he knew the others resented him for it. He had tried, he really had. But so far, all of his half-assed attempts at doing anything of any use whatsoever had backfired spectacularly, not just on him, but everyone as well. What was worse was that Megatron seemed to think he was doing it on purpose.

He had been caught, and then chased for what had to be miles after trying to slip a few oranges up his sleeve unnoticed. The vendor _had_ noticed, understandably been outraged, and proceeded to set his numerous sons on the petty thief.

Starscream hadn't cared that he ran screaming like the coward the others had always thought him to be from a group of adolescent humans; there was only one of him and six of them. He had cared of course, when he had had to be rescued -like some pathetic human female in distress- by Soundwave and the _twins_, and then, to add further insult to injury, scorned by a furious Megatron. He had even dropped the oranges he had attempted to steal as he fled the stall, so the entire fiasco had been rather pointless.

There had to be _something_ he could do? Someway he could pick up the skills he so obviously lacked in this human form and the others didn't.

Starscream watched as four small humans approached the fruit stand he had been glaring at hatefully for the past hour as he tried to figure out a way of getting past the vendor's sharp eyes. He continued watching as one of the children, the smallest of the four, ran up and snatched something straight off the stand and took off running down the street. The vendor saw, and shouting out in outrage, took off after the child.

Starscream smirked; the idiotic human spawn had no chance of outrunning the vendor.

But then, he saw the stall owner stop in his tracks and turn around, running back in the direction of the stall he had left, waving his arms and shouting at the top of his voice. The other three children, it seemed, had swooped down on the temporarily abandoned stall and stolen as much as they could carry. They split up, running in opposite directions down the street. The stall owner might have been able to catch one, but he'd never get them all.

The result, all four children escaped without a scratch.

Starscream scowled, slag, even the scummy earth runts could do it!

However, they had of course, worked together, using their numbers and not their sizes against the stall owner; they had successfully taken a hefty amount of food. It was then that Starscream had an ingenious plan. Those children could be useful, very useful indeed. It wouldn't take much to win them over surely, and with his brains and their… disposability, they could steal a lot more than just a few pieces of fruit.

A fake but friendly smile set on his devious face, he followed after the gang of children, plan already forming in his mind.

XXX

Five hours later and Starscream was in a good mood.

The seeker was whistling to himself when he returned that evening, the obnoxious smirk that had been missing from his face for the last two days was now back full force. He was in a _very_ good mood.

Megatron didn't just find it odd; he found it worrying. Whatever put the seeker in a good mood usually never boded well for anyone else, and that generally tended to be him. He put the seeker's uncharacteristically happy frame of mind to one side for now though, and decided to question Starscream on more pressing matters.

"Where have you been?"

Starscream didn't bother to spare him a glance, "Out."

Megatron frowned, "Out where?"

This time the seeker did turn to look at him, the insufferable smirk still plastered across his face, "Does it matter?"

"You have been gone, _alone_, for well over seven hours and have returned in an annoyingly good mood." Megatron ran a hand over the short bristly hair covering his chin in thought, "What have you been up to, Starscream?"

Starscream held his gaze in silence for a while, as if trying to initiate some sort of staring contest before finally turning back around, answering Megatron's question with nothing more than a sniff. As Starscream turned though, Megatron spotted a wad of pink paper stuck in the back of the seeker's tattered belt, he reached out for it and was about to grab it when his second beat him to it.

"That's mine!" Starscream shrieked.

"Where did you get that?" Megatron hissed accusingly. He eyed the pink crumbled paper clutched tightly in his second's lithe hands.

"Where do you think?" the seeker snapped back venomously.

Megatron stood up and began to advance towards him, "You _stole _it?" it wasn't so much a question as it was a statement.

Starscream treated it like one, "_So_?"

"I was under the impression that we would only be stealing what was absolutely necessary to survive here!" Megatron growled, snatching the Seeker's wrist reaching to take the money from him.

"This _is_ necessary!" Starscream snatched his wrist -and the money- back, taking a step away from his Leader's opposing form, "We _need _this!"

"What if you had been caught?" Megatron hissed, following Starscream around the room, his thoughts on how much attention his second's antics might attract. Unnecessary attention. "What if-"

"Oh please, my lord," Starscream sneered mockingly, "It's not_ I_ who has to be worried about getting caught."

"You think anyone would ever take the fall for you?" Megatron said darkly.

Starscream ignored him, and returned to counting the great wade of money he had somehow gotten away with. There had to be at least four thousand Indian Rupees there. Once his second had finally finished counting, glancing at his leader warily every few minutes, he tucked the already crumpled money into his pocket and stepped out of the shanty and into the bright Indian day outside, leaving Megatron to seethe.

XXXXXX

Slipstream's new form was vastly different to his, and everyone else's for that matter. Skywarp was worried that there might have been something wrong with her. It had been bothering him for days. Even now, with clothes on -well he thought the scraps of clothing she wore were clothes, Megatron had said they were but Starscream had ranted for an entire hour that they _weren't_- he could still see considerable differences between her and everyone else.

"She's a human _female_, Warp," explained Thundercracker patiently after his younger brother had come to him one quiet evening and whispered the frantic question into his ear, "Human genders have physical differences as well mental ones,"

"What does that mean?" questioned Skywarp, leaning in closer to his brother.

"It means her body is different to ours, she has different… parts." Thundercracker smiled at Skywarp's amazed wide-eyed expression. "Don't dwell on it glitch head, she's perfectly fine."

Satisfied with this explanation, Skywarp settled back against his brother's chest and closed his eyes.

He was content in the knowledge that Slipstreams swollen chest was perfectly natural. He wondered what they felt like. Perhaps if he asked her nicely she'd let him touch them.

He received his answer the next morning, in the form of a fist to the face and a champion of a black eye. He was wrong to think that with size came strength, Slipstream was tiny but she could really pack a punch. Skywarp decided never again to underestimate human females, especially when it came to how hard they hit.

XDXDXDX

Money was the fuel that drove humans. As vital to them as Energon was to Cybertronians, it was what kept them going. With money came wealth, and with wealth came everything else, food, water, life… and happiness. They would steal for it, fight for it and even kill each other for it.

Then there were those who took it for granted, those who lived a life of decadence in the city despite the endless sea of poverty right outside their doors; so much like Kaon.

And Slipstream watched them.

Humans who strode down the streets, covered in soft fabrics and precious metals, so separate from the scum surrounding them; so uncaring of it. Enough money to buy the entire stalls they stopped at, and yet, still bargained enough to cheat the owner out of a fair profit. They always got it at the price they wanted, the vendors couldn't afford for their customers to take their business elsewhere.

A young woman, dressed in red and gold, the fabric of her dress like robes fluttered around her feet as she walked gracefully down the street, obediently following behind her male companion. He was older than her, his face was marred with the lines of age and his small-darkened eyes had sunken into his skull over time, giving him a haunted appearance. He too was dressed opulently.

He stopped at a stall across the street from where Slipstream was watching them, and started to pick up and examine the bracelets. His female companion stood off to the side, motionless, her head bowed. The wealthy looking man brought several bracelets, and even from this distance Slipstream could see the way they glittered as the sun shone off them. She clenched her fist in jealousy as the human turned to his mate and presented her with the jewellery. The woman seemed to admire them for a few moments before bowing her head once again and following her companion off down the street.

Slipstream glanced down at her own arms, bare, ugly and somewhat red from sunburn. The wealthy women had numerous pieces of jewellery adorning her body, not just her arms but everywhere; she had looked beautiful.

It wasn't fair.

Slipstream stared after the two figures' retreating backs as they disappeared down the street. What made that woman so special? Why didn't men buy _her_ –Slipstream, who was far more endearing than any of those earth-grown scum- jewellery. It would look so much better on her anyway. Not that she expected any of her… colleagues to go out of their way to buy her anything as unpractical as a piece of cheap jewellery, not that they could anyway, what with having no money.

There was always stealing of course, cheating maybe, hundreds of ways for an organic female to get what she wanted without having to pay a single Rupee in this place. Slipstream knew; she had seen them. She had _watched _them.

She envied them.

Not that she didn't have the looks to pull it off herself though, or the talent. A fake smile here, a casual touch of the hand there, and she was in business. It wasn't particularly challenging, merely… beneath her.

Well that was how she tried to convince herself anyway, that she was better than some common Birharian thief. But was she? Really, they had already stolen food, what difference would there be between a few pieces of fruit and the occasional bracelet. None of her reasoning really mattered though, because even as she was thinking it, mulling the idea over in over in her head, she was already tying the ends of a particularly beautiful necklace together around her neck.

It was just this once though, no one would notice it missing.

It was the same thing she told herself everyday as she walked back to the shanty house, attaching a new piece of jewellery to her body. After all, what crime was it to be fashionable?

XDXXDXDXDX

If even possible, the sole female Decepticon was acting even more aggressively than normal. Of course one such as Slipstream would need to be assertive when dealing with such a mismatched group of self-concerned, glitched up mechs turned men, but her behaviour as of late was unsettling.

And because they had all been blessed with brains, they were smart enough not to mention it. They just kept their heads down and tuned out as she ranted and raved at whatever poor imbecile had gotten in her way that day. All except Skywarp of course, the naïve young man who had not been granted the gift of common sense, had dared to ask her if she was feeling okay.

The red and painful looking hand mark on the side of his face from where his sociable cousin had bitch slapped him had taken at least an hour to fade, Skywarp's tears on the other hand, had lingered for well over three.

More disconcerting was how she locked herself away, becoming incredibly defenceless of everything she did and everywhere she went, snapping at anyone who questioned her, including Megatron.

Thundercracker was starting to fear for her sanity, and occasionally his own.

Starscream seemed unconcerned, but then, when was he ever concerned with anyone besides himself? He was under the personal impression that Slipstream had contracted a bad case of 'woman' whilst here on earth; Soundwave was under the _personal impression_ that Starscream had been spending far too much time with those pick pocketing street scum friends of his. Every evening Starscream would return with more human phrases and mannerisms, and it was hard to disagree with Soundwave, the Seeker didn't even appear to be aware he was doing it.

So it was out of honest concern for his distant cousin that Thundercracker had taken to snooping around in her personal possessions. It took a while though, she had an entire hoard of unidentifiable crap littering her living space, ranging from clothes, foot wear and cheap jewellery pilfered off the local men's stands whilst their backs were turned. She claimed they were gifts, Thundercracker couldn't fathom why she would bother to lie; it was obvious they weren't. He caught a glimpse of coloured fabric sticking out from beneath Slipstream's lumpy pile of blankets. Pulling it out he discovered it was an item of clothing- clearly hers, he doubted anyone else would dare wear pink underwear- but it was covered in blood.

Why hadn't Slipstream mentioned this injury? He understood she was uncomfortable and self-conscious in her organic body, they all were, but if her wellbeing was at risk-

So like the concerned distant relative he was, he consulted his leader. Unfortunately nowadays wherever Megatron went, Starscream wasn't far behind -it was the closest the Seeker had ever come to actually 'following' his commander, too bad he still wasn't _listening_- the seeker had insisted on coming along. Both Megatron and Starscream had vast knowledge of human biology; they had spent far more time in the presence of these squishies and knew more about them from before this entire incident than what he had learned in the past two- unpleasant- weeks as one of them. And one of those unpleasant conclusions he had come to was that bleeding was caused by injury, obvious really, you wouldn't leak vital fluids without good reason to.

The reactions he expected from his two former commanders were ones of concern or confusion when he presented his findings to them. What he didn't except, however, was for Starscream to leap across the room shrieking and Megatron to jump a good foot away, both with looks of utter disgust on their faces.

No one knew more about the technical aspects of human biology than Starscream, his scientific curiosity had inevitably led him to researching the organics that dominated this planet, although there was still much he did not know. One of the most interesting features of organic biology was reproduction; it had been a completely new concept to him. It was amazing that these creatures could multiply by themselves, without the need of a deity or sacred artefact such as their Cube. Of course the task had been arduous, even when he had still been Cybertronian, the squishy Internet was so backed up with complete nonsense and utter slag that it had taken him cycles to actually decipher how reproduction worked. In the end he had given up with still only a basic understanding of it.

But he knew where that blood had come from and he shrieked at his hapless brother to put that revolting thing- the blood stained garment- _down_.

Thundercracker was still bewildered with his commanding officers' reactions. Why did they feel it necessary to stand so far away? It was as if they expected the clothing to fly out of his hand and sore across the room to attack them.

"But this is Slipstream's," protested Thundercracker holding up the stained piece of clothing again, "She must be injured."

Starscream slapped a hand to his forehead rubbing away at the foreseeable headache he was going to get. Why were his brothers so incredibly dim? And _why_ hadn't Thundercracker gotten rid of that thing! He had then proceeded to give Thundercracker a shortened and very **edited** version of the birds and the bees, ending it with a quick rundown of female humans monthly menstruation cycles; and how the excess blood left the body.

"Erggh!" Thundercracker flung the offending object away from himself, wiping the hand that had touched it down the front of his shirt. That blood had come out of Slipstream's-

Megatron deftly dodged the airborne material as it sailed past his head and hit the wall behind him; he backed away from it for good measure.

Thundercracker was still disgusted, no wonder Megatron and Starscream hadn't wanted to be anywhere near it, and no wonder Slipstream had been in such a foul mood lately. He would be two if he were leaking from such a place. He shivered at the thought. Though he didn't know why it disgusted him so much, the last two weeks had been full of appalling and mortifying revelations of what humans had to go through every day in these organic forms, but none of them had made him feel quite this awkward, after everything he had learned on this planet, it just didn't seem… natural.

He was suddenly thankful he was male; he couldn't imagine going through something like that. And every month! Primus, he never thought he'd feel sorry for that- forgive the human term- bitch but-

Poor Slipstream.

#

When she wandered off alone, local men tried to grab at her as she passed. Sometimes they went for her hair and sometimes her clothes, but a lot of the time they just tried to touch her in places she really didn't think anyone had the right to touch her.

Slipstream was a solitary creature by programming, and so, did it seem, by nature. She didn't care for companionship. She could entertain herself and having someone tag along behind her all day would only be a distraction, or rather, an annoyance. She had spent her days studying the humans, far more than any of the others bothered she suspected, although Soundwave did spend a lot of his time watching the children on the train tracks, she doubted even he watched for the same reasons she did.

But she _listened_; she heard humans as they conversed with each other in gibberish she never thought she would ever have a chance at understanding. But gradually, the words were starting to make sense and she started making connections between them. She knew more than any of the others that language would be their strongest weapon. Soon they would need to communicate with the humans around them, for information, possibly for help.

It was hard to carry out her investigations with someone like the twins prattling on in one ear and Starscream whining loudly in the other. So she would wander off, doubting any of the others would actually notice her disappearance anyway; she was sure to Megatron she was nothing more than background noise. However, it hadn't taken her long to realise why most women travelled in company. It wasn't anything to worry about really, a good hard shove and a lot of them backed off, the real problem only came when she would wander into a pack of them, when she was outnumbered.

She had never been so revealed to have turned and run to six foot five man's chest before, because as she looked up with wide, alarmed eyes only to see Soundwave's solid unwavering glare staring the men down, she knew she was safe.

Slipstream remembered how not everyone she resided with was a complete imbecile after all, and decided that although solitary had become a well needed privilege for her, company wasn't all that bad either. She travelled with someone from then on, and although Soundwave scared the men off, Skywarp, by sheer presence, seemed capable at keeping them at bay. Either way, she was just happy to have one of them with her, because neither of them seemed to have much to say.

XDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

It had become a habit. One that both parties had come to the conclusion was for the best.

It was simply too cold on a night to sleep alone, and they had come to the unfortunate conclusion that body heat would need to be shared. And as they were the only two left without anyone to share… _body_ heat with, they were stuck with each other.

Thundercracker and Skywarp had, of course, remained with each other. Slipstream, on the other hand, had unexpectedly seemed to have taken a shine to Soundwave lately, and was even willing to put up with the twins to sleep next to him. So Starscream was stuck with his insufferable pig headed leader as a –due to the lack of beds- _floor_ mate. It would take a while to get used to, they both knew it.

It was another freezing morning, and Starscream lurched back in shock as he woke to find Megatron's face mere inches from him own, his leader's hot breath tickling his nose. He was still asleep.

The former Warlord looked almost peaceful in his sleep, the usual worry and stress lines that marred it during consciousness were gone, leaving his expression smooth and relaxed. Starscream withdrew his hand from beneath the blankets, allowing it to hover above Megatron's cheek, wondering if he would wake up. Making up his mind, he pressed cool fingertips against his leader's flushed cheeks, stroking down, the skin was smooth but the short black hair covering the lower half of his face was stubbly, and tickled his fingers.

He quickly snatched his hand back as Megatron shifted in his sleep, and waited a few moments; unsure of whether Megatron was still asleep or not. It took Starscream a few minutes before he was confident enough to continue. Carefully replacing his hand, he ran his thumb across his commander's lips, and couldn't help but think they were far too soft to have belonged to someone as tough as Megatron.

He had become so distracted with his inspection of his leader's face that he did not notice the gradual change in Megatron's breathing as his Commander started to slip back into consciousness. It was only when his wrist was suddenly snatched and he was shoved onto his back did he realise Megatron had woken up and was now straddling him.

"Can I _help_ you, Starscream?" Megatron asked groggily, eyes half-lidded and still hazy from sleep.

Starscream smirked up at his leader, pulling slightly on the wrist still held captive, "It's a good thing you woke when you did, my Lord. I was just contemplating clawing your eyes out."

Megatron stared down at the Seeker between his legs expressionlessly, before realising his slender wrist. He lowered his own, rougher, hand to Starscream's face and began to gently caress the smooth skin of his cheek, before suddenly pulling back and harshly slapping it.

"Grow up," he snarled pushing himself off his second's stomach and exiting swiftly from the shack.

Starscream propped himself up on his elbows, rubbing his stinging cheek, and tried to ignore the increasingly nauseating sensation of fluttering in the pit of his stomach as he watched his leader's retreating back.

XDXDXDXDXXXDXDXD


	5. Chapter 5

x

They were up to something… again.

Soundwave frowned to himself as he watched the huddled together twins rapidly whispering to each other as they sat up against a tilted sheet of metal by the side of the shanty house. Unfortunately, they were just out of his earshot.

Soundwave shifted slightly towards them, hopefully he could get close enough to hear without them noticing.

They did notice.

Frenzy's eyes flickered towards Soundwave's direction, and after seeing his creator staring back curiously he quickly nudged his twin into silence. The two of them stared accusingly at Soundwave until he turned away again. As soon as his back was turned they reassumed their hushed conversation.

Soundwave found it all very suspicious.

It was frustrating, not knowing what they were up to, not having the power to stop the stupid idea's forming in their minds before they acted on them. He wasn't ignorant of the twin's behaviour. He never had been. He knew they were fragged up little glitches with a severely warped sense of humour; but they were _his_ creations and he wouldn't have them any other way. Only problem was, now that he had been cursed to this abominable human state he no longer possessed his telepathic abilities, and so the twins could be up to Primus knew what and he wouldn't have a clue about it.

Fighting back the urge to spy on his creations again, Soundwave rubbed a hand over his face tiredly. He was worried. More worried than he'd ever been before, and it was starting to show on his stupidly expressive human face.

Rumble and Frenzy weren't young, not by human standards anyway. They had seen death, they had seen war; there wasn't much they _hadn't_ seen; but Soundwave couldn't help but feel an over powering sense of protective instinct over them, especially in this organic form.

He worried about them, they wandered off and he didn't know where they were, who they were with, when they'd be back. He'd seen the human children beaten before, most of them younger and smaller than his creations; but he knew if he ever even suspected someone of hitting his creations he'd kill them with his bare hands.

At least whilst they were Cybertronian he always knew what they were doing. He had been in constant communication with them twenty-four, seven, even when they were billions of miles away from each other fighting in the war.

There was a rustling noise to his right. The twins were getting up and looked as if they were heading out on one of their 'sight seeing' trips.

"Where are you going?" he asked as monotonously as he could manage with a human voice box.

The twins turned to look at him, "Sight seeing," said Frenzy cheerfully. Beside him Rumble nodded, smiling unconvincingly.

Bullshit, thought Soundwave to himself –vaguely aware of just how horribly human he had felt then- watching them happily bounce away. They didn't honestly expect him to believe that, did they? It was really quite insulting if they did.

He glanced around at those former Decepticons lounging around the shanty house. Thundercracker and Skywarp seemed to messing around with some rusty –and dangerous looking- metal rods, whilst Slipstream, not too far to their right, was carefully laying out all of her suspiciously acquired jewellery, admiring each piece individually. Megatron sat, much like the twins had been, up against the side of the shanty, glaring at people as they passed by, and the last remaining member of their group, Starscream, lay slumped up against Megatron's side, eyes half lidded, seemingly half asleep. It was clear the seeker's intention had originally been to follow his leader's example in scowling at the locals, but clearly the activity had not proved as entertaining as he initially thought and was now sending him to sleep. Megatron, for once, didn't seem too bothered by the seeker's presence, and had even wrapped an arm around his waist to prevent him from slipping off his shoulder.

Deciding that no one would care if he were to spend the afternoon stalking his own creations, Soundwave stood up and started to follow after the twins before he lost sight of them, nodding to Megatron was he passed by.

Rumble and Frenzy led Soundwave deep into the slum, passing through parts he had so far not encountered. Some of the shanties were in better conditions than theirs; one or two even had doors –and Soundwave couldn't help but feel a little jealous- but most were worse, far worse.

Soundwave looked away as he came to the sudden realisation that, around here, a roof over ones head was a rare privilege that few had the chance to experience.

Soon the claustrophobic settings of the slum began to thin out as the twins unknowingly led their creator out of the litter-strewn streets and into far more open space. Soundwave took a deep breath, relishing in the open space before him –and then quickly wished he hadn't.

A _**dump!**_

This was his creations destination? A _**dump? **_

Soundwave irresponsibly felt the slightest trickle of disappointment, having wished that the twin's destination were to be somewhat more… interesting? Exciting? After all, how much mischief could they possibly achieve in a place like this? It wasn't exactly like it was a prime place to vandalise or steal from.

Ahead of him, Rumble and Frenzy were now climbing up the nearest upper most pile of rubbish, presumably to survey the area from. Soundwave moved around to position himself behind them, ensuring they wouldn't be able to see him from their vantage point. Looking around, he noted intriguingly, that the twins were not the only beings present in the dump.

Despite their bared feet, and the undoubtedly unhygienic and dangerous conditions of the dump which they were walking on, numerous residents of the slum -some as young as two, some as old as eighty- were strolling about in the waste, occasionally kicking around in it as if it was some sort of leisurely activity to spend the afternoon here.

Soundwave was now completely flummoxed.

That was until he noticed a vehicle approaching in the distance.

All of a sudden, Rumble and Frenzy threw themselves down their mound, sprinting off at full speed in the direction of the oncoming vehicle –which, now that it was close enough, Soundwave could tell was actually a truck- as did everyone else.

Soundwave watched, from his safe distance, as the rubbish truck came to a halt, dumped its load and began to drive off again. He continued to watch as he saw well over twenty people –including his creations- rush over to the recently dumped waste and begin to rabidly rummage through it.

And then he understood.

They were scrounging for things to sell; waste picking it was called. Soundwave almost smiled, at least Rumble and Frenzy were _trying_ to make a earning honestly, -unlike Starscream, and he strongly suspected Slipstream- never mind that scavenging was still considered illegal in parts of the country.

And he would have felt proud of his twins –had, at that exact moment, Frenzy _not_ punched a man in the stomach to gain ownership of a tin can- but… they _were_ trying.

Megatron had decided that it was far too risky to allow Starscream to continue to do as he pleased, tricking and no doubt infuriating most the locals as he did so.

They didn't need any more enemies, especially in a place like this, and they didn't need any more 'friends' for that matter either; because on two occasions now the little street urchins that Starscream had recently become acquainted with had followed his second home. And Starscream, besides knowing few Maithili phrases -most of them consisting of swear words and various insults directed at ones mother- did not really know how to communicate with them. So no matter how many times they had been told –or rather shouted at- to 'go away' in English, it just didn't seem to have the desired effect.

Megatron didn't really have anything against them personally, they were disgusting organic spawn yes, but that was _all_ they were. It was Soundwave who had resented their presence though; claiming that the more locals to know of them the more at risk they would be at being caught. Despite his claims, Megatron strongly suspected it had something to do with how the twins seemed to gravitate towards organics of a similar age group to them.

Putting the incident of Starscream befriending human spawn in order to con money out of people who really didn't have any on the first place, to one side for the moment, there were still even more concerning reasons to keep a closer eye on the former seeker.

Megatron watched Starscream, more than he did any of the others; they were all of relatively stable mind after all. His second was not. Starscream had already been close to breaking point after the loss of the cube, and then the sun harvester, but this could be his undoing. Sometimes he would watch as Starscream stared into blank space for hours on end, Primus only knew what he was thinking about, what he was planning.

Starscream's plans always turned out being rather self-serving, beneficial for him and him alone, if the seeker saw any way of making his predicament better for himself, even if it meant sacrificing the rest of the faction, he would do it without a second's hesitation.

Megatron couldn't allow him the opportunity to even think about it.

And so it was that morning that Megatron initiated his 'Keeping Starscream Busy Every Waking Moment of the Day –and possibly night if it was necessary- plan, in an attempt at preserving what little sanity he suspected the seeker of still owning, which wasn't a lot really. Several times over the past few days –and a few hundred thousand times over the past few million years- Megatron had contemplated the option of simply…_dealing_ with Starscream.

Permanently offlining the slagger would take the thorn out of, not just his, but everyone else's side as well. These days Starscream seemed set on making himself nothing but a liability to them all. At times like this, he just wasn't worth the effort.

But Starscream had been around for so long, since almost the very beginning of the Decepticons; he and Megatron had seen them rise as an army from the filth of Kaon, a faction that fought for a cause, for freedom, for rights. Such noble causes were lost in time now, and the freedom fighters that had fought for them had now been replaced by terrorists, hell bent on anarchy, not liberty.

He watched over his folded hands as Starscream sat counting the pink wade of rupees across from him -rupees that he had without a doubt been acquired by putting _someone else_ at risk.

Megatron thought back to when he had first recruited the seeker. Back to when his optics were bright and optimistic, his wings held high and his trademark devious smirk had been an innocent smile. When he had been a youngling fit for moulding into the perfect soldier, eager to please and ready to serve.

It was an unforeseeable shame that maturity had not suited Starscream, it had turned him selfish and spiteful, and what was once the most promising member of the Decepticon faction had quickly become the bane of Megatron's existence. Deluded into believing that it was simply a **phase** Starscream would grow out of, Megatron had done nothing. He had simply allowed the seeker to continue to stew in all his spite and venom, mislead into believing that he would soon come out once again the glory of the Decepticon army; and in the end, only to be faced with someone far from it.

But even after all the failures and all the treasonous acts, he could not bring himself to offline Starscream.

Under that guarded the shell of lies and deceit there was still a minuscule possibility that the seeker he had once glimpsed at, standing tall and modest on the steps of the Iaconian Flight academy, was still lurking beneath, just out of reach.

There were few things that kept the Megatron going, after the fall of Cybertron and the destruction of the All-spark, there was little left to believe in, but the reassurance that one day he would have his seeker, that he would have Starscream, as his final victory, pulled him through the war. And it was because of his deluded sense of optimism that he couldn't offline Starscream, not even now when he posed a great risk to them all.

He watched out of the corner of his eye as Starscream flicked through the last few notes of Rupees, judging from the amount he held the sum had to have tripled over the last two days.

He absently wondered how he was getting away with it.

Megatron quickly turned his head, feigning ignorance, as Starscream looked around the room, making sure that no one was watching him, and stashed the wade of money into a decent sized hole in the corner of the room.

Megatron fought to keep the smirk off his face as Starscream strutted from the shanty, non-the wiser.

After waiting just a few seconds, to be certain Starscream wasn't going to come back in a catch him red handed, Megatron rose from his position cross-legged on the floor and strode to where the former seeker had sat moments ago.

He ran a hand down the length of the wall, stopping when his fingers came into contact with rough, cracked plaster at the edge of a hole. Kneeling down, he stuck two fingers in and methodically started pulling out every last slip of pink paper.

He didn't approve of Starscream using the human spawn to steal from the other insignificant beings, but that didn't mean he couldn't put the money to good use.

"Come on, Skywarp." Thundercracker called jadedly over his shoulder to his slacking brother. "We haven't got all day."

Skywarp quickened his pace, unsuccessfully navigating his way through the crowd of people who were all either, very rushed and pushy, or just rude and pushy. Either way, Skywarp was getting pushing around.

"Thundercracker!" he called out desperately, "Wait!"

Thundercracker sighed to himself, they'd never get there at this rate, maybe it had been a mistake bringing Skywarp, but then who else was there to decide from? Megatron and Soundwave had sent him in the first place, and no way in the pit was he bringing Slipstream, the twins would have been more trouble than Skywarp, so that had left it between him and Starscream.

He'd pick Skywarp over Starscream any day.

Eventually Skywarp caught up with him, panting, "Sorry, I got pushed and there-"

"Later," Thundercracker cut him off, impatiently. "Quickly, we're already late."

"Late for-" Skywarp began, but he was cut off as his brother tugged him forward by his t-shirt.

They carried on down the seedy looking street; Skywarp shrinking in on himself as every person he glanced at seemed to glare back. He didn't like it here.

Suddenly Thundercracker came to a halt, pressing a hand against Skywarp's chest. "You wait here. I'll be right back,"

"B-but-" Skywarp stuttered nervously, Thundercracker wasn't seriously considering leaving him here was he?

"Don't move," his brother said just before he walked away, disappearing into the growing crowd of people.

Skywarp looked around worriedly from his position on the side of the street, avoiding the gazes of as many people as he possibly could.

Unfortunately, he soon became very aware of a woman staring in his direction from the other side of the street. He looked behind him to see if there was any chance her attention had been caught by something or someone else. Seeing as the only notable object anywhere near him was a Cow, he hazarded a guess that she was staring at him.

She smiled at him.

Timidly, Skywarp smiled back.

Smiling was a good thing, right?

His smile faltered however, as he saw the women had started making her way across the street towards him. _Oh Primus_.

He desperately searched around him for some sort of escape route, but where would he go without getting himself lost, and besides, Thundercracker had told him not to move! Where _was_ Thundercracker?

He took a step back as the human woman sauntered over; up close her smile didn't look quite as friendly as it had from across the road. The way she was looking at him almost reminded him of how Slipstream would eye those nicely dressed men who occasionally ventured around the outskirts of their slum.

"Er, I-" Skywarp muttered under his breath, unsure of how to address the intimidating women.

She leant forward, still smiling and murmured something quick and short in a language he couldn't understand.

"I-I don't-" he tried, shaking his head desperately.

The human didn't seem to be getting the hint though, and if anything started taking his stammering as an incentive, she murmured something else, pressing her body against his, running a finger down his chest.

The ability to speak –and breathe- suddenly left Skywarp, and he was stood, unable to move, mouth opening and closing like a fish. He was about to turn and flee, regardless of Thundercracker's orders when a hand suddenly grabbed the back of his t-shirt and wrenched him free of the woman's grasp.

"What the slag is _wrong _with you!" hissed his brother into his ear, as he was pulled further away from the scary woman.

Skywarp tried to explain, "I wasn't- she- she-"

"I don't want to hear it, come on." Thundercracker snapped, taking him by the hand.

Skywarp shrunk away from his brother, Thundercracker sounded irritated, angry even. "I'm sorry." He muttered under his breath, eyes downcast.

Thundercracker stopped, turning slightly to regard him silently before shaking his head, "Doesn't matter."

"Where did you go?" Skywarp asked before he could stop himself.

"I was just checking something," Thundercracker replied curtly, tugging on his hand as he started to lag behind again.

Skywarp's eyes widened, "Check what?" he wracked his brain for what could possibly warrant Thundercracker leaving him alone in the middle of a busy street to check on, "Was it a dog!" he exclaimed anxiously, pulling his hand free from his brothers grip.

"No, Skywarp." Thundercracker snatched his hand back, reluctant to lose physical contact with his smaller brother in such a crowded street. "It's just a little more dangerous around here, that's all."

That was, of course, the completely wrong thing to say to someone of Skywarp's mentally. The younger brother dug his heels into the soft dirt beneath them, refusing to go any further.

"Skywarp!" Thundercracker hissed as loudly as he dared, pulling on the front of his brother's t-shirt so hard it started to tear. "I need to get something, I can't leave you here!"

"Let's just go back, please!" Skywarp pleaded, his eyes wide and terrified as he fought against his brother's grip.

"We can't, what will the others say if I have to tell them we had to turn back because you were _scared_!" Thundercracker snapped, more spitefully than he had initially intended.

Skywarp hesitated, "But- but I don't even know what we're doing here," he cried.

"You'll find out soon enough. Just, _please_ Skywarp, I'll be right here nothing will happen I promise."

Reluctantly Skywarp started to nod, allowing his brother to lead him forward again though the streets.

Thundercracker breathed a sigh of relief, and started to scan the streets ahead for the human man with the specific description Soundwave had given him. Dark green hoodie, jeans and yellow trainers; he wrinkled his nose at the description; clearly the human was not a colour coordinated individual. He soon caught sight of a slumped hooded figure fitting that description, which he was thankful for, as Skywarp was now looking so scared he wouldn't have been surprised if he wet himself.

Speaking of his brother, he glanced to his left, where Skywarp had a painful grip on his arm. Skywarp would have to stay here whilst he went and met with the human in question. He wasn't sure it would be taken well.

"Skywarp," he began.

"You're not going to leave me here are you!?" Skywarp gasped desperately, as if reading his mind, his eyes started to brim with tears.

Thundercracker inwardly groaned.

"You see that human over there," Thundercracker said quietly into Skywarp's ear, pointing towards the slumped figure in the green hoodie. He waited for his brother to nod before continuing, "I need to go and talk to him, just for minute, and then I'll be right back."

Skywarp sniffed, "Please don't-"

"I'll be right back," he repeated slowly, prising Skywarp's fingers from his arm, "I promise."

Before Skywarp had the chance to protest any further Thundercracker had –for the second time that evening- disappeared into the crowd.

Releasing a shaky breath, Skywarp wrapped his arms around himself and closed his eyes, counting the seconds silently in his head until his brother returned. At second three hundred and eighty two, there was a light tap on his shoulder, Skywarp jumped out of his skin. His eyes flew open and he lurched away in terror only to find-

"Hey, hey, it's me!" Thundercracker cried, gripping his forearm and pulling him back.

Skywarp launched himself into his elder brother's arms; burying his head in between Thundercracker's neck and shoulder, "Can we go now?!" asked his muffled voice.

Thundercracker smiled, wrapping an arm around his brother's slimmer shoulders, "Yeah, let's go." He said, leading Skywarp forward, back from where they came.

Not an hour later and they were already in the familiar settings of their -barely- humble abode.

Megatron was waiting for them at the entrance as they arrived, Thundercracker nodded curtly to him as they passed whilst Skywarp hid his face his brother's arm.

Megatron smirked to himself, satisfied with Thundercracker's achievement. He wondered how long it would take Starscream to realise the ten thousand rupees he had saved up and hidden in his little hiding place had vanished.

Starscream wasn't sure exactly when it was that he started having these certain… urges.

They had started out gradually he supposed, growing in strength steadily with each passing day and now that he had noticed it, he couldn't stop himself from thinking about them. It wasn't the same kind of feeling he ever received with any of the others, though it was similar it wasn't nearly as intense.

Being touched made him feel awkward anyway. He felt like he could still feel them on his skin long after they had removed themselves from his personal space. A lot of the time it just made him feel dirty, uncomfortable, and like there essence was still on him.

It was different with Megatron.

He had decided quite early on that he liked Megatron's face, mostly because it was still… him.

Even covered in flesh and hair he could see Megatron's trademark scowl, his stern expression, his hard optics; he could look at the human and still see his leader. It was the sense of familiarity that he liked more than anything.

The first time he could recall any noticeable change in how he felt around Megatron was when they had been eating, when he had been sat next to his leader and Megatron's knee had casually brushed against his leg. It was the lightest of touches, barely even there. Yet the tingle it sent up his leg, and then throughout the rest of his body, caused Starscream to physically jump in shock and momentarily lose control of his own limbs, resulting him accidentally flinging dinner up into the air.

No one had been impressed; least of all Soundwave, who had been unfortunate enough to be the person the food had landed on as it came back down again.

And then there was the staring.

On more than one occasion during that day, he had caught himself staring for prolonged periods of time at various sections of Megatron's body, sometimes wondering about things like, what they would feel like if he were to run his hands over them, before suddenly becoming aware of what he was thinking and confused as to why?

He had put it all down to being a few freak occurrences, placing it to the back of his mind as one of the lesser of concerning glitches that his human body seemed to be developing.

That was, until later that very same night.

They had been sleeping in pair or groups for almost a week now, and it _was_ a lot more comfortable, and Starscream had to admit that he at least, was getting a lot more sleep because of it.

And he would have had a lot more sleep _that_ night had Megatron not rolled over in his sleep and thrown an arm around his waist.

Megatron's giant palm rested heavily just below his belly button, the heat from his body travelled though Starscream's clothes to recreate the very same tingling feeling he had experienced earlier. Only this time, it was one hundred times worse.

Added onto the 'tingling feeling' -which was quickly growing in strength as more time passed and the more Starscream thought about it- was a fluttering feeling in the pit of his stomach. Deciding he really couldn't sleep whilst so uncomfortable, he shifted around, trying to remove his leader's hand. Unfortunately, he only succeeded in making it worse.

Megatron, who was now spooning against his back, shifted to bury his face into the gap between Starscream's neck and shoulder, exhaling heavily in his sleep. Starscream bit his lip as the warm, moist sensation of Megatron's breath spread across his neck to create yet more 'tingling feelings'.

It was... arousing in a terrifyingly nice way.

He tried to pull away, just to gain some distance between their tightly compacted bodies. The movement shifted Megatron's hand on his waist though, and Starscream froze as it moved lower, and lower and-

"Ah_hh_," Starscream half cried, half gasped, biting his lip to refrain from making too much noise and _waking_ Megatron. His toes curled at the sensation. The fluttering sensation in the pit of his stomach morphed into a throbbing ache, and a sudden intense pressure started to grow between his legs, just below where Megatron's hand lay.

Starscream suddenly felt very warm, far too warm for such a cold night even with the majority of Megatron's bulk and body heat pressing into his back; his breath quickened and he could feel a mild panic attack mounting.

Sucking in several deep breaths to calm himself, he tried to work out what in the _pit _was wrong with his body, and gradually started to edge away again, this time far more carefully.

He sacrificed the warmth of both Megatron's body and the blankets for the sake of his sanity and physical well being, opting instead to lay prone on the cold floor as he slowly felt his heart rate and breathing return to normal. He breathed a sigh of relief as the pressure between his legs gradually left his body, as did his flushed visage.

He had laid awake for the remainder of the night, staring endlessly at Megatron's slumbering form, occasionally shifting and stirring in his sleep, wondering if it would really be that much of a risk if he were to go back over there; But Starscream's paranoia and terror wouldn't allow him to, and he resolved to keep away from his leader as much as physically possible whilst still in this disgustingly, unpredictable squishy form.

So it was really rather unfortunate that Megatron seemed determined to do the exact opposite.

Starscream had at first thought that Megatron was 'on to him', before realising that there was nothing really to be 'on to him' about. He wasn't planning anything, hadn't _been_ planning anything, and hadn't been _planning_ on planning anything. So what possible reason had his self-righteous aft of a leader had for tailing him so ruthlessly?

Everywhere he turned, everywhere he looked… there was Megatron, granted there wasn't much else around here that he wanted to look at. Not that he had _wanted_ to look at Megatron; he was just better than the alternative of human filth.

His overbearing leader had only become worse, of course, when he had announced the next evening that he wanted to 'swap' with Thundercracker.

He knew he wouldn't get any sleep if he had to spend another night pressed up against Megatron, his hot breath tickling the back of his neck; his warm hands wrapped around him, his-

The mere thought of it was starting to make Starscream feel that uncomfortable pressure, something he had been experiencing constantly that day every time his thoughts drifted back to…

He _had_ to change with Thundercracker!

Thundercracker hadn't answered him immediately after he'd asked, first looking to Skywarp, who reluctantly nodded his head, before questioning his former Air Commander, "Why?"

"It is not your place to question my motives, Thundercracker." He answered sternly.

Thundercracker frowned at him suspiciously, but wisely chose not to answer. These days it was best to allow Starscream to think he still held some sort of power of them. He was far easier to deal with if he thought he had some modicum of control. And he was fine with Starscream changing around the sleeping arrangements; he didn't care where he was put.

Megatron on the other hand, probably would.

"Has Lord Megatron approved this?" he asked carefully, preferring not to set off Starscream. It was late and he was tried, and he really couldn't be doing with his kind of slag today.

"Approved!" Starscream snapped, clearly offended. "I make my own decisions! Why would I need permission from that senile _old_-"

"I'd choose your next words carefully, Seeker" a deep, menacing voice interrupted him from behind.

Starscream threw the dirtiest look he could muster at his brothers -who from their position in front of him would have clearly seen Megatron approaching from behind and would have had plenty of time to warn him before hand, yet had chosen not to- before whipping around to face Megatron.

"I wasn't talking about _you_." Starscream defended childishly, sticking his nose up in the air.

Megatron decided not to dignify that with a response, instead turning to Thundercracker, pointedly ignoring the terrified expression on Skywarp's face as he scowled in their general direction.

"He wants to swap sleeping partners," explained Thundercracker. "You for Skywarp."

Megatron turned to face Starscream just in time to see the murderous look he sent his brother's way before quickly schooling his features back into one of indifference.

"Leave us," Megatron commanded, eyes set fixedly on Starscream though clearly speaking to Thundercracker and Skywarp. The two seekers left quickly, retreating into the relative safety of the shanty house.

Megatron frowned down at Starscream in silence, hard eyes piercing him as though they could see straight though him. He broke the painful silence just before Starscream himself was going to.

"Well?" He asked simply, quirking an eyebrow at his second expectantly.

"Well what?" Starscream snapped back.

Megatron took an angry step forward and Starscream frantically leapt away before he could stop himself.

Megatron stopped in his tracks, expression unreadable.

Starscream didn't like it.

"Stop it!" He hissed.

Megatron expression flickered back to his familiar scowl, "What's this all about, Starscream?" he asked in the tired tone of voice one would normally use when addressing an unruly Sparkling.

Starscream bristled, "You! You're what this is _all about_!" He shrieked at an unholy pitch, waving his arms about for emphasis.

Megatron exhaled heavily, but otherwise seemed unperturbed. "And what heinous crime against you have I committed this time?"

He absently wondered if this was about the missing Rupees; but no, Starscream wasn't _nearly_ angry enough for it to have been that. The seeker quickly looked down, suddenly very interested in his own feet and didn't answer; Megatron didn't fail to see the faint red blush appear along the seeker's cheeks.

Megatron stepped forward again; extending a hand, forgetting the affect the action had caused previously, "Starscream?"

"Don't _touch_ me!" Starscream howled, leaping away.

"Starscream," Megatron repeated carefully, it was late, getting dark. The last thing he wanted was for Starscream to go running off in the middle of the night for him to have to retrieve later, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Starscream froze, eyes widening to a comical size before he threw his head back and laughed, loud and humourless.

"You think I'm _scared_?" he hissed mockingly, "Of _you_!" his gaze travelled up and down Megatron's figure, sizing him up. "You're nothing but an _insignificant_ little bug now. _No one_ fears you anymore, just give Skywarp a little time and you'll see."

Megatron clenched his fists, but made no move to advance on the former seeker. Starscream was trying to provoke him.

"I don't have to listen to you anymore," Starscream continued spitefully, "I could do _whatever_ I wanted, and you couldn't stop me. Could you!"

"Then why don't you leave," Megatron suggested carefully, watching the seeker intently, contemplating the best way to go about restraining him if the need should arise, at least until he calmed down. "You say you can survive on your own, go."

Starscream stared at him for a moment; clearing not agreeing with the non-aggressive retort Megatron was responding with. That was what he wanted, wasn't it, a fight? Well Megatron wasn't going to give him one. There would be no gain in beating Starscream into submission now.

"Maybe I will," Starscream hissed, turning away, he started heading into the shanty, "Then you'd be sorry!" he called over his shoulder, "You'd wished you had _appreciated_ me more!"

There was a frantic scuffling noise as everyone inside the shanty house, who had been pretending to sleep, rushed about to make it seem as if they hadn't just been eavesdropping on the entire conversation as Starscream entered. Megatron counted down the seconds after Starscream had entered the shanty, waiting for the inevitable.

"AARGGHHHH!" Starscream's furious shriek echoed out from the shanty.

Megatron rubbed a hand across the stubble on his cheek as he waited for Starscream to reappear and resume his shouting.

"You!" Starscream howled at him before he had even reappeared in the doorway, "You stole my money! You slagging-"

"You mean the money _you stole_ in the first place, Starscream?" Megatron asked, quirking a brow.

Glancing past Starscream he noticed Soundwave had appeared at the entrance to the shack. He subtly shook his head at him as the furious Starscream started to advance. Soundwave disappeared back into the shanty.

"It was _mine_!"

"It was necessary!" Megatron snapped back, holding his ground.

Starscream made a fist and swung a punch, which Megatron easily caught and used to pull Starscream against him, swinging the seeker around so his back hit Megatron's chest. He wrapped his arms around Starscream's chest, securing his arms to his sides to prevent him from hitting him.

Starscream shrieked so loudly he felt his throat might tear, thrashing and kicking out at Megatron, desperately wanting to be free. He would never stop, not until he had inflicted the amount of damage he deemed necessary on his leader, for all that he had done, for all of the stress and the pain, because it was **all his fault**! He wanted hit him; hit him so hard, until he had rid himself of all the frustration that had been mounting over the last couple of weeks; but Megatron wouldn't let go, wouldn't give him the chance to fight, his grip around his arms as vice like and unbreakable as it had been when he had first restrained him.

After what had seemed like hours, Starscream's thrashing finally calmed and he visibly sagged against Megatron, his breathing heavy and occasionally hitching.

Cautiously, Megatron relaxed the firm grip he held on Starscream. Once satisfied his former Air Commander had thoroughly worn himself out, he released him all together, only to have Starscream slump back against him again.

Sighing, he wrapped an arm around Starscream's slim waist, registering that it was a bit too slim, even for a seeker, and helped manoeuvre him over to the side of the shanty, were he lowered him to the ground.

Starscream's breathing was deep and laboured, still hitching every now and then, his eyes were closed, his face flushed and expression strained. Megatron knelt down beside him, sweeping a hand over Starscream's forehead, brushing hair damn with sweat out of the way as he checked his temperature.

He was a little warm.

Megatron was about to get up and fetch some water when a hand shot out and seized his wrist, keeping him in place.

Starscream's eyes were now open, and to Megatron's horror somewhat watery, once his gaze met with his leader's they started to well over, a tear trickling down his cheek, before he squeezed them shut again. A whispered, "Sorry," passed his lips as he turned his head away, grip on Megatron's wrist going lax.

Megatron knew he couldn't, in good conscience, leave his errant second now. There was no telling what mental state the seeker was in after that episode. He had been right to assume the worst.

He shifted around so he sat beside Starscream rather than opposite him, and allowed him to rest his weight on his shoulder.

"I c-can't d-do it," Starscream stuttered, voice quiet and muffled as he pressed his face into the fabric of his leader's t-shirt, "I can't take- take… _this!" _

Megatron remained silent and unmoving as he stared off into the distance, vaguely listening to Starscream's stammered words, absently aware of a sharp pain as his second's nails dug into the skin of his arm. He didn't want to hear it, didn't want to listen to Starscream; he knew the seeker's fears wouldn't differ much from his own; it was distressing to hear them spoken aloud.

"Every moment I am forced to spend co-covered in this- this _human slime_ is worse than the last," Starscream shuddered, mouth pulling into a grimace. "Spending every moment feeling so- so _vulnerable_!" He spat the word out as if it had a nasty taste, and sniffed again. "These… _things_ we are confined to, they- there is no control! It just d-does things on its own without any consent, and I don't understand it and it just- I can't-"

He broke off again, choking back a sob and pressing himself closer still to Megatron, who then awkwardly shuffled back. Regardless of how distressed Starscream currently was, he wasn't about to let him crawl into his lap.

"Don't you _understand_? Can't you _see_?" Starscream cried desperately once his voice had returned, shuffling forwards he tugged on Megatron's collar in a vain attempt to gain more of his attention. "There _is_ no way out! We're stuck like this! Forever!"

It was at that point that Megatron had had enough, he didn't want to hear anymore, "Stop it," he snapped, pulling Starscream's tight grip on his t-shirt free.

"What's the p-point?" Starscream continued, choking on the words, tears now rapidly flowing from his eyes. He either hadn't noticed or no longer had the dignity to care. "What can we _possibly_-"

Megatron cut him off, his large hand reached out and harshly seized Starscream's jaw, "Talking like _that _isn't going to achieve anything either." He said callously, "You think I don't know how you _feel_? We all do! But no one else is acting like you are! You need to get a grip and try **harder**."

"I c-can't-"

"Yes. You. Can." Said Megatron sternly, looking him intently in the eyes for a split second before freeing his jaw.

Starscream stared at him for a moment in solemn silence, before a gradual flush filled his face and he hurriedly turned away. He hastily wiped the back of his hand across his eyes and nose, shuffling back to remove all previous physical contact he had had with his leader. Megatron fought to keep the smirk off his face at seeing Starscream so flustered.

"Or else." He added as a second thought; he couldn't have Starscream think he getting sentimental now, could he?

As he had anticipated, Starscream turned and narrowed eyes that were still red and puffy from his earlier distress, but now considerably dryer, before sniffing again.

"And you're not swapping with Thundercracker," he added again, lips quirking slightly as he heard Starscream growl in displeasure.

Megatron leant back against the uneven, and in no way comfortable, wall of the shanty house, glancing up at the orangey pink sky. He supposed in some ways, especially at times like this -before the sun rose above or set beneath the horizon- Earth was almost beautiful. But regardless of how attractive the sun could look, its beauty was in no means enough to warrant passing over the opportunity of harvesting it for energon.

He was then broken out of his contemplations as Starscream's voice, once again proud, high pitched and intensely annoying, whined, "So, what _did _you do with my money?"

Megatron scowled, if only they could harvest **Starscream** for energon, his ego was of equal size to a sun anyway.

"It's called a dick, glitchhead!" snarled Slipstream, unreasonably worked up over her cousin's ignorance. The word -although currently without appropriate definition in Starscream's mind- sounded crude and vulgar spat from Slipstream's red painted lips; he couldn't help but flinch at the sound of it.

"A-a what!" cried Starscream, aghast.

She strode forward, cheap –and likely stolen- shoes clicking rhythmically on the dusty floor, stopping inches from him "This," she reached forward, harshly grasping the front of his trousers. He gasped, batting her hands -and sharp nails- away from his crotch. She laughed at him, flipping her long black hair over her shoulder. "For such a clever little scientist you really are naïve,"

Without further explanation she strutted from the room, her cheap stall brought -stolen- jewellery jangling as she moved.

Starscream just stared after her, self-confidence in tatters.

So what if he wasn't as familiar as her in the technical aspects of how his body reacted. He highly doubted she had experienced anything like what he had, so what right did she have to laugh and call _him_ inexperienced.

But there was a part of him that wanted to follow, endure her mocking comments and ask her the questions he so desperately needed the answers to. Because he knew she had the answer, that was why he had come to her; he had no idea where she had gotten them from but she knew them. She had some sort of familiarity with the idea of sex -something he had become enthralled by as of late- she was probably a lot more than just familiar now that he thought about it.

Starscream suddenly had a sneaky feeling that Slipstream wasn't _just_ stalking those wealthy looking men who passed through here, and he was momentarily unsure as to whether he should feel disgust at such a revelation or admiration.

He decided on indifference.

But he needed to know this; he had to, because… Megatron…

Making up his mind he rushed after his cousin, "Slipstream,"

She smirked knowingly over her shoulder at him; bitch, she knew he would chase after her.

Starscream swallowed his pride and forced himself into look into Slipstream's eyes, ignoring her smug expression. "So, what's on your mind, Screamer?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Its just… _weird_."

Soundwave inclined his head, "and what would that be?" He asked indifferently.

Slipstream arched one of her fine dark eyebrows, incredulous gaze scrutinizing him.

It was obvious to what she was referring to, especially after last night.

"_Starscream_…"

"It is really not any of your business, now is it, Slipstream." He interrupted sternly.

She laughed, it was short, airy and feminine; she always seemed to think conversing with him was some sort game. "That's rich, coming from you."

Soundwave chose to ignore her gibe, focusing instead on the scene unfolding before him.

As unlikely as it sounded, Starscream seemed to be 'turning over a new leaf', and –Soundwave found himself noting as he watched- it wasn't so much what he _was _doing, but rather, what he _wasn't_. He _hadn't _snapped at Skywarp when he had asked –innocently but with a suggestive enough tone to imply- if he was _feeling_ any better this morning; he_ hadn't _flinched away from Megatron as the former warlord had brushed against him whilst leaning reaching for the water, as if the mere touch would burn his organic flesh; and most impressively, he _hadn't_ been provoked into an argument with Slipstream even after she had –with cruelty surpassing even Soundwave's low expectations of her- hissed degrading comments regarding his position as a Decepticon, a Seeker and a Second softly into his ear so that no one else could hear.

Or so she thought, until she had straightened up to see Soundwave scowling straight at her.

Now they sat together, nonchalantly watching as Skywarp boldly took Starscream's hand and cheerfully invited him on his and Thundercracker's trip to the Dhobi Ghat. Surprisingly, Starscream nodded, and even more surprising -and somewhat unnervingly- smiled as he rose to his feet and followed after his brothers as they went about collecting water and food for their trip.

A glint of light caught Soundwave's eye, looking down he saw it was an intricate looking silver bracelet resting delicately on Slipstream's wrist that had caught his attention.

He scowled; the bracelet looked as if it had been worth a lot more than just a few rupees, not the sort of jewellery one would typically find on an outer-slum stall. As his eyes rose once again, they meet with Slipstream's own cold, narrowed ones and he wisely chose not to comment on the nature of how she had acquired the jewellery.

She cleared her throat. "Do think he knows?" She asked cryptically.

Soundwave's brow creased, confusion plan as day on his face.

Slipstream sighed dramatically, again acting as if it should have been obvious to what she was referring to, only this time, Soundwave genuinely didn't know. It was times like these when he really started to miss his telepathy.

"_Starscream_!" she hissed impatiently, after a rather long and uneventful pause. "Do you think _he_ knows about… _you know_." She seemed a little uncomfortable; it was off-putting, but even the tiniest hint of insecurity was out of character for someone like Slipstream.

So now Soundwave really was confused, because Slipstream couldn't possibly be talking about what he thought she was talking about, because _no one_ knew about _that_ besides him and Megatron. So he remained silent; reluctant to reveal any further information on the slim –and incredibly unlikely- off chance she was referring to something else.

"Come now, Soundwave," she slyly trailed a long finger under his jaw; he leant away from the invasive contact. "You _know_ what I'm talking about. You really didn't think you and 'Mister Testosterone' over there could keep a secret from me, did you?"

Soundwave swiped her finger away, "Do not speak of lord Megatron with such disrespect."

Slipstream grimaced at his reprimanding tone of voice, "I-"

"Slipstream." A deep voice barked from above her; she smirked to herself, speak of the devil…

"Lord Megatron," She drawled in a sarcastic Starscream-like manner, slowly getting to her feet, Soundwave following suit. "To what do I owe this honour-"

"Keep talking like Starscream, Slipstream," Megatron interrupted menacingly, "And you will find I shall start treating you like him."

Despite the threatening tone, Slipstream had to make an effort to keep her expression solemn. Knowing what she knew, she just couldn't stop thinking of the implications.

"How much do you know?" Megatron continued, voice low and guarded.

"Enough."

Megatron scowled, turning to Soundwave demanding an explanation, "This was to be kept quiet! Now that she knows-"

"_I_ did not tell her." Soundwave said confidently, cutting his leader off from the rant that would almost certainly escalate to include numerous death threats. Slipstream was smirking; clearly it amused her that he had dared to interrupt _lord Megatron_.

Megatron turned back to Slipstream; anger clearly entrenched in his expression. "How did you-"

"You _men_," She paused, eyeing them up and down disdainfully, "can't _whisper_ to save your lives."

Megatron's scowl deepened, "does anyone else-"

"_No_," she said forcefully, tired of all the unimportant questions.

Megatron stooped to her level, dark human eyes staring straight into hers. She leant back; Cybertronian or human, their leader was an intimidating creature in any form. "You will not tell _anyone_ about this." He growled darkly, voice lowered to an almost whisper as he added, "Especially Starscream."

"Tell me what?"

Had it not been far beneath his dignity, Megatron would have slapped a hand to his forehead in frustration.

He whirled around to face his Second, changing the subject quickly. "Aren't you going to the Dhobi Ghat with your brothers?"

Starscream stared at him curiously for a moment, before saying slowly, "Yes… but…"

Megatron took him by the shoulders, span him around, and nudged him back in the direction of his waiting brothers. "Then go."

Starscream response was to send one of the dirtiest looks he could muster back at his Leader, "What aren't you telling me!" He snapped, reluctant to let the subject drop.

"Nothing that concerns _you_," Megatron growled, replacing his hands on the Seeker's shoulders with the intent to steer him away again. Starscream angrily shrugged him off.

"I have a right to _know_," Starscream insisted, frustration rapidly building up.

"You have no _right_ to anything." Megatron bit back, starting to loose his already thinly stretched patience. First Slipstream, now Starscream, he really didn't want to get into another argument with his second now, not after last night.

"What will it take to prove to you that I'm not a useless failure?!" Starscream burst out, stamping his foot childishly.

"Starscream," Megatron began wearily, rubbing a hand down his face. Just when he had thought the Seeker had started to 'grow up.' "I don't think-"

"I can help! I _can_." continued Starscream, "I can go into Patna and-"

"No," Megatron interrupted sharply. "_No one_ goes into Patna, not alone."

Starscream didn't seem willing to take no as an answer, "but I won't be alone, I can take-"

"Unless Soundwave or I am with you, I would consider you alone, and neither of us will be accompanying you today." Megatron continued, countering Starscream's argument, "the city is too dangerous, there are too many people. It is not worth the risk."

He stepped closer to his Second -pleased to note that he did not lean or flinch away, even in such close proximity- "**Do not** go into Patna." He said sternly. Hopefully an unspoken threat would be enough to keep Starscream's unruly behaviour under control.

Starscream turned his head away defiantly, pouting, before finally hissing in defeat and stomping off to return to his brother's sides without further protest.

Megatron stared after him suspiciously, unsure as to whether Starscream's seemingly quick defeat was a result of his new resolve to be less of a hindrance to everyone, or because he was planning to disobey him anyway. He reluctantly decided that he would have to trust Thundercracker and Skywarp to keep an eye on him and turned his attention back to finding out just how much Slipstream knew.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX DXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDDXDXD XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD DXDXDXDXD

For Rumble and Frenzy, the morning had been unexpectedly boring and uneventful.

It had looked promising last night, what with all the screaming and shouting from two of their Commanders, they had been expecting an all out war between them the next morning. Unfortunately, it clearly wasn't meant to be as it seemed Megatron and Starscream had –metaphorically of course- kissed and made up. They had been almost civil.

It was far from the fight they had been looking forward to all morning.

Which was what had brought them here, atop a neighbours shanty roof, entertaining themselves by throwing rocks at innocent passers-by, and laughing as their victims shouted unrecognisable words at them, shaking their fists in anger.

None of the locals seemed to be able to reach them either, they were all too short, unfit or uncoordinated to climb up after them.

So they were having the time of their lives up in their newfound sanctuary, happily tormenting the dim-witted squishies.

That was, until Frenzy made the stupid mistake of throwing a rock at a rather tall passer-by whom -as he turned around to catch his assailant- turned out to be his own creator.

Rumble and Frenzy froze as they made eye contact with Soundwave, even from this distance they could see the irritated expression on his face. And Soundwave was rarely ever expressive.

"Oops." Frenzy whispered to himself, despite the murderous expression on their _so-called _creator's face he felt somewhat safe in the knowledge that Soundwave –like the other squishies- wouldn't be able to reach them from up here.

Or so he had thought.

Had the twin's brains been working fast enough, they would have had sufficient enough time to get a decent head start before Soundwave had run, jumped, caught the edge of the shanty roof and pulled himself up. As it was, they weren't. So Soundwave had little to no trouble in quickly ensnaring his two wayward creations and hauling them back down to solid ground.

With Rumble's forearm held firmly in his hand and Frenzy in a headlock –as it had been him to throw the rock- he dragged them away from the scene before any of the angry locals had the chance to exact revenge on them.

"Urgh!" cried Frenzy from his awkward position under his creator's thick arm, after just a few steps, "I can't breathe! I'm going to choke to death!"

Unfortunately for him Soundwave either didn't buy it, or didn't care and heartlessly tightened his grip.

Several agonisingly painful minuets later and Soundwave had finally managed to drag them back to their own shanty, dumping them on the uncomfortable, disused bed in the corner he proceeded to glare at them until one of them worked up the courage to speak.

"Sorry," grumbled Frenzy under his breath, looking down at the floor.

Soundwave turned to Rumble.

"What!" complained Rumble loudly, finding it unfair that yet again _he_ was being blamed for something his brother had done. "_I_ didn't chuck that rock at you."

Soundwave frowned, "But you _were_ throwing stones."

Rumble shrugged, "Yeah, but-"

"At people." Soundwave continued.

The twins looked confused, "…so?"

"You would do well not make enemies out of the people you may one day need to rely on."

Frenzy scoffed, "Like we need those fleshy-"

"There is no telling what the future holds for us." Soundwave interrupted him sternly, "at the moment it is very uncertain as to whether we will ever leave this place."

At the dejected expressions that marred his creations faces after his discouraging words, Soundwave felt a foreign sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. It felt very much like guilt.

He decided to change the subject- almost; "I hope you have not been spending _all _your free time hurling stones at helpless organics?"

They looked up at him, expressions immediately brightening.

"Oh yeah!" Said Rumble excitedly, jumping off the bed to grasp his creator's hand, "There's something we wanna show you!"

Soundwave fought back the smile that was threatening to appear on his face as his two creations led him out and around the back of the shanty house to a conspicuous pile of rocks he had already known were there.

"Is this it?" he wondered aloud.

"No, boss look!" Frenzy shouted enthusiastically before he knelt to shift some of the rocks from the top of the pile. As they came away slips of pink paper became visible.

"Rupees?" He asked.

Rumble smiled, "yeah, we've been saving for ages!"

Soundwave reached out to count the money, noting there wasn't much there, around three hundred rupees, which –after he did a rough calculation in his embarrassingly slow and inaccurate human brain- was about five American dollars, if even that.

"What are you saving up for?" He asked curiously, referring to Rumble's previous comment.

"Ya know," said Frenzy, taking back the money and bending to hide in beneath the rocks again, "Just in case."

This time Soundwave did smile, "Of course, just in case."

As Frenzy straightened up again, wiping dirtied hands on his equally filthy shirt, there was a sudden shout from around the front of the shanty.

"WHAT!"

It was undeniably Megatron's voice.

Soundwave resisted the urge to sigh. It was probably Starscream… again. He casually followed after the twins -who had already run ahead in anticipation of a fight- to see what the errant Air Commander had done to get Megatron so angry this time; only to find that Starscream wasn't present.

And it was quickly obvious that this was exactly _why_ Megatron was so furious.

Thundercracker and Skywarp stood nervously in front of their fuming Leader, unsuccessfully trying to explain just why they hadn't returned _with _Starscream.

"He said he was tired!" Thundercracker explained quickly, desperately trying to calm Megatron's soaring temper. "We thought he would have come back here! Where else could he have gone?"

Megatron growled in unrestrained fury, advancing on them, Thundercracker quickly shoved a shaking Skywarp behind him.

"Solution one," Soundwave announced loudly, stepping quickly in-between Megatron and the Seekers, dismissing the thankful look Thundercracker sent his way.

Megatron, still breathing deeply from his momentary lapse of control, didn't seem to be paying attention, "When I get hold of him-!" He snarled darkly, fisting his hands. Twisted images of what Starscream was going to look like once he was finished with him flickered through his mind, satisfying the mounting anger momentarily.

"We wait for him to return," continued Soundwave, addressing Starscream's brothers rather than Megatron, who seemed to so distracted by his own rage he hadn't realised Soundwave was talking. "Solution two-"

"We go looking for him!" Thundercracker cut in, completely dismissing Soundwave's first option.

"Starscream's location is unknown." Soundwave droned un-emotionlessly. "He could be anywhere-"

"I know where he is." Megatron's growled darkly; clearly he had been paying attention after all.

"Soundwave!" He barked, striding forward.

"My lord?"

"Stay here, watch them." He hissed pointing towards the remaining two Seekers, "Do not let them out of your sight. Slipstream is down the street, watch her too. I don't want to end up loosing all four of my Seekers in one day."

"Yes, my Lord." Soundwave inclined his head as he watched Megatron stomp away. He had to refrain himself from following. He too knew where Starscream had gone -where Megatron was going now- and he didn't like the idea of his Commander wandering off on his own anymore than he did Starscream.

Once their Leader was well out of earshot Skywarp deemed it safe to speak again, "Where is he going?"

Thundercracker just shrugged his shoulders, whilst Soundwave answered for him, "Patna."

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Patna was a gold mine.

Rubbish was to a minimum, as was mud. There were no open sewers and therefore, no sickening stench -which Starscream had to admit he had grown used to over the weeks- the place was almost clean.

He had done it! He was _in_ Patna; and the simple idea of it all gave Starscream the giddy feeling of victory.

Organic or not, he would prove to Megatron he was more than just a liability and that he could be of enormous use; and more importantly, he'd show him just how perfectly capable he was of looking after himself. He didn't _need_ him or Soundwave tailing him around like he was some sort of useless organic newborn.

Though he had to admit Patna was a lot busier; there were people, there were cars; hundreds of them -their beeping seemed inescapable no matter how far from the roads he was- and the buildings were a _lot _taller.

He had stared up at them, in awe for a few stunned moments. These skyscrapers were no taller than those in Mission city -which he had helped blast to rubble- but now that he was so much smaller…

He recalled Thundercracker's past comment about the trees and was actually inclined to agree with it.

He wasn't here to stare at skyscrapers. No. He was here for business.

His rag tag group of easily manipulated organic spawn had expanded to a healthy twelve now, more than enough to carry out his plans without a fault.

Rather than using the usual –and somewhat flawed- system of picking out random victims amongst the crowds and hoping they carried something of remote value upon their person, Starscream had decided to go for a much more planned out approach.

Businessmen.

Vacationers.

_Foreigners_.

The members of the public who, so obviously, did not belong to _this_ public, those who stuck out like sore thumbs and were almost advertising their foreignness with their branded holiday clothing, cameras, sunglasses and _sweat stains_ –which helped emphasise their obvious intolerance to India's warmer climate.

To Starscream, they were like sitting ducks.

No one travelled to another country without bringing a considerable amount of money with them, whether to spend or use in case of an emergency; that, alongside the infinite amount of useless, but expensive, gadgets they were bound to own would amount to a nice fat profit and a very happy Starscream.

Though as promising as this scheme was, there was still the matter of getting away with it.

There was an abundance of police around the tourist hot spots, there for the vacationers protection, protection against people like him.

But of course, it wouldn't _be_ Starscream out there risking his neck, no _that _was what the filthy little degenerates he had brought along were for.

In the targeted area, five kilometres southwest of Patna city centre, sat a golf course, a zoo and directly opposite, LokNayak JayaParkash Airport, otherwise known as Patna Airport, the vicinity was a hot spot for tourists, most of which were simply passing through –because no one really vacationed in a shit hole like Bihar.

Starscream had counted a total of eight officers of the law within running distance of his current position –it was eight too many in his opinion- he had to split his minions up.

Eight were to be lookouts –one for every police officer- and the remaining four to be the pickpockets. Starscream himself would stay way out of the line of fire. Patna Airport was a long thin –and horrendously yellow coloured- building with plenty of archways and columns, perfect for hiding behind. If anything were to go wrong he would simply play the part of an innocent bystander and walk away.

At least, that was the plan.

Two hours in, and things were going perfectly. Better than Starscream had initially planned. The police were ignorant, as were the tourists, as his underlings slipped and wove through the crowds deftly plucking wallets, money, phones and jewellery from jackets, bags and pockets, every now and then pacing back to pass over their yield.

Starscream was ecstatic.

And that was when things started to go wrong.

One of his lookouts –not a pickpocket as he would have suspected- had been caught. Doing what, Starscream couldn't tell.

He watched, with growing concern, as the officer roughly manhandled the boy away from the side of the building he was positioned against, and from this distance he couldn't tell if they were talking or not.

Starscream's heart rate went through the roof as he saw the boy turn and point straight at him. His eyes widened as, he could tell even from his distance, the officer's gaze followed the boys finger to land right on him.

It was quite possibly against the laws of physics, but at that exact moment two things ran through his mind at the same time. One was, '_Traitor!'_ and the other, '_run!'_

Starscream hurriedly hefted the reasonably heavy bag –brought simply for the purpose of carrying his plentiful takings back to flaunt in Megatron's face- over his shoulder, and strode as quickly as he could without looking too suspicious, deeper into the shadows of the archways.

And broke into a flat out sprint in the other side.

There was a shout from behind him; it could have been the police and it just as likely could have had nothing to do with him. Either way, Starscream didn't dare look back, didn't bother to signal to his remaining group that they had been breached, he just ran.

He was weak, he was outnumbered, he was weapon-less, and if he were to be caught he would have no chance of fighting back, not against eight of them. The Indian police force didn't carry guns, but they did have batons, heavy clubbing instruments and Starscream didn't even want to think about the damage they could do to his pathetically delicate human flesh.

He had to run, there was no other option.

As he turned a corner into the main street he caught a glimpse of not one, but _four_ uniformed officers chasing after him. A spike of panic shot through his body and miraculously, he found the energy to run faster –along with the insane urge to giggle, there was _nothing_ funny about this situation.

Adrenaline, the organic fight or flight chemical. Perhaps these human bodies weren't quite so useless after all.

He sped across a main road –holding back a shriek as a car broke mere inches from him- but took some relief in seeing the officer's rush _around _the car he had run in front of. He glanced up and spotted a street sign depicting the image of train, and realised that he was only heading further into the city; the complete opposite direction he wanted to go in.

Starscream glanced over his shoulder as he ran; the pursuers that had fallen behind at the main road were no longer in view. He took little relief in this fact however, as not only their shouts echoed in his ears, but sirens did as well. He had spent enough time around Barricade to know what police sirens sounded like.

He rounded another corner into an alleyway; confident he could loose the police amongst the shadows of the shorter buildings. The alleyway led off in only one direction though; he turned left, and then right, took another right and then…

"No," Starscream gasped breathlessly, "no…"

Dead end.

Starscream stood rooted to the spot, staring up at the endlessly tall walls of the buildings surrounding him from every side but one, the commotion that was the Patna police force was only growing louder.

Getting closer.

Would they know who he was? Who he _really_ was? Would he be handed over to the Autobots and their pathetic human allies NEST? Or would they just leave him to rot, imprisoned for eternity by the fleshies in a similar, yet crueller, fashion as they had done with Megatron.

Megatron.

Megatron… was going to kill him.

Another terrifying thought shot through his mind as he suddenly remembered he wasn't the only one at risk here. He had put them _all_ at risk.

And _they_ could be all that was left of the Decepticons.

The Autobots would win the war… and it would be his **entire** fault, because **he** couldn't follow orders, because **he** _had _to rebel against Megatron.

Starscream shook his head, snapping himself out of his daze. He could not let that happen; not after how far they had come, after all that they had lost.

A clanging sound, signalling someone knocking over a trashcan, echoed through the alleyway; he didn't have a lot of time.

Looking around desperately, Starscream spotted a door in the shadows of the building to his left. It was his only chance.

Just as he was about to grasp the handle –praying to primus it wasn't locked- the door flew open by itself.

Revealing a very large, ominous looking silhouette.

Starscream barely had the time to back track as a fist shot and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, wrenching him forward into to dark room and slamming the door shut behind him, seconds before the police rounded the corner.

The room –or wherever he was- was encased in darkness, not a speck of light shone through from anywhere. Starscream's heavy panting was the only thing to disturb the quietness of the room, though as he listened carefully, he could hear the faint sounds of the police outside before they gradually faded away.

Eventually, the human organ beating rapidly against his chest started to slow, returning to it's resting pace as relief started to flood through him.

"You fool." a low voice hissed though the darkness. Starscream closed his eyes –not that it made any difference in the darkness of the room- he should have known.

"How did you find me?" Starscream asked, facing the direct he assumed he had heard Megatron's voice resonate from.

"I followed the sounds of chaos." Megatron snarled harshly, obviously referring to the now rapidly fading sirens.

Starscream began to scowl, and then decided not to bother, it wasn't like Megatron would see anyway. Absently he wondered just how angry his leader was with him, he would originally have believed more so than this. Megatron hadn't even so much as raised his voice yet.

"Have you completely lost you mind!?" Megatron roared; stepping forward the silver outline of his face became barely visible to Starscream now adjusting eyes. The Seeker flinched back, wincing as his back met with something pointy.

A large hand suddenly found the top of his head, gripping a handful of his hair and pulling, hard.

Starscream howled.

Megatron ignored his shriek of pain, "I told you not to enter the city! **I TOLD YOU!**"

Starscream grasped the hand ripping at his hair, desperately trying to alleviate some of the strain. "No-" he gasped.

"Why do you push me, Starscream? Why?"

"I wasn't trying to-"

Megatron twisted his hair.

"Ahh! Please!"

"I thought we were past this," Megatron growled, leaning closer, hot breath ghosting Starscream's ear. "Just when I thought you were finally '_growing up'_ you do _this_!"

Starscream sniffed, gasping, "I'm s-sorry, I'm sorry please!"

Megatron's grip on his hair slackened, "If you _ever_ so something like that again-!"

"-I-I won't," stuttered Starscream, "I won't I _promise_!"

Seemingly satisfied, for now at least, Megatron let go. Hand still resting on the top of the Seeker's head, he smoothed down some of the unruly hair he had ruffled before pulling back.

"You'd better," he hissed darkly.

Starscream felt Megatron's presence retreat; a moment later he was bathed in a blinding light as the door leading back out into the alley was opened.

Megatron peered out into the alley, checking for any signs of the police, listening intently.

There was nothing.

He opened the door the rest of the way and Starscream shed his eyes from another burst of sunlight.

"Come," grunted Megatron, stepping out of the safety of the dark room and into the alleyway, gesturing for Starscream to follow.

He seeker hesitated, "b-but, but what about the-"

"They are gone, come!" Megatron said impatiently.

Starscream stared, evidently, Megatron was still furious with him and he didn't doubt he was in for further punishment as soon as Megatron got him back to the shanty. He was determined to delay the inevitable for as long as possible. He couldn't be in much more trouble than he already was.

It quickly became clear that Starscream was too much of a coward to be able to walkout into the alleyway on his own.

Sighing, Megatron stomped forward; he threw Starscream's bag of loot over his shoulder and bent to grasp the Seeker's bicep, pulling him up and roughly dragging him though the doorway.

Starscream seemed reluctant to move further out into the alleyway with him, and pulled against him a few times. Had they not been in the middle of Patna and somewhere more secluded, he would have simply tossed the Seeker over his shoulder as he had done the bag. But lugging around a fully-grown man –almost, as Starscream really was quite small- on one's shoulder was sure to attract far too much attention in the middle of a city. So in the end he resorted to tugging the Seeker forward so sharply and so harshly he nearly dislocated Starscream's arm.

After that Starscream remained silent, rubbing his arching shoulder, as he was yanked out into the streets of Patna.

He didn't know what Megatron had planned for him back in the privacy of their shanty, but he was sure he wasn't going to like it. These human bodies took a while to heal and couldn't be repaired as easily and quickly as their Cybertronian frames could.

The others would laugh at him of course, he knew he would if it was one of them –that was, if they weren't as furious with him as Megatron was. He stifled a groan at the thought of the humiliation he was sure to face; Slipstream would _never _let him live it down.

Megatron was angry, _so_ angry with Starscream.

He hadn't been this angry with his wayward second since he had arrived back at the Nemesis only to find that Starscream had usurped his position as leader of the Decepticons and left him on this pathetic mud ball to die.

Time and time again the Seeker had failed him, disappointed him, and just generally been useless; but _this,_ this was just childish. _This_ was nothing short of some idiotic desire Starscream had developed to rebel and act out against him.

He was _so_ angry and, in the middle of a crowded street, so incapable of doing anything to sooth his growing fury, least he attract any more unwanted attention.

He was too angry for words, too angry to even snarl threats and promises of the pain Starscream _was_ going to endure as soon as he had the time available to him draw it out for as long as he believed necessary.

But it didn't matter how much he wanted to pummel the Seeker until he was nothing more than a nasty looking smear on the side of the street, he didn't have time, they had to move quickly.

Megatron knew the Patna police force had apprehended at least one of Starscream's pathetic little squishy slaves, and one was all it would take. Those children had known where Starscream –where _they,_ the Decepticon's had resided; and the police were still looking for him.

He had clearly underestimated Starscream's unique brand of stupidity. Targeting tourists. Tourists!? Tourists, who would _most certainly_ prosecute. Tourists, whose cases the government _couldn't_ dismiss and _had_ to follow through to the best of their abilities to avoid international incidents.

He tightened his grip on Starscream's bicep again; this time he heard the Seeker whimper in pain, Megatron ignored him; he deserved it anyway.

They would have a few hours to get back to the others, gather everything they needed and get out of the slum before the squishy spawn sold them out and the police came looking for them.

Honestly, targeting tourists! What had Starscream been _thinking_?

He tugged Starscream –who seemed to be growing more reluctant by the step- forward again as he strode briskly down the street, at this rate they wouldn't get back until after nightfall.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXXDXDXDX XDXDX

It had been almost three hours since Megatron had left in search of Starscream, and Thundercracker was growing more apprehensive by the minute.

He had opted to stay outside in the cool night air rather than enter the shanty with the others. Skywarp -either out of loyalty or loneliness- had remained with him and was now resting peacefully on his shoulder.

He couldn't help but feel this was his fault.

He knew Starscream well enough to know he wouldn't have returned to the shanty, he should have known he would go to the city, he should have said something, he should have stopped him.

But he hadn't, and he couldn't really work out why.

Some part of him was starting to feel guilty now.

Starscream was his brother just as much as Skywarp was, and probably needed him, just as much. But he had been neglecting him in favour of his smaller, timid brother, fobbing off any potential problems with him on Megatron, letting their Leader deal with anything Starscream related.

He shouldn't have.

They all needed each other, more now than ever.

They had grown apart during the war, especially during Megatron's disappearance, when Starscream had started to distance himself from them, from everyone; but that was all the more reason to reaffirm their relationship with each other, rather than alienate Starscream, as he had been doing.

Thundercracker glanced up –thoughts broken- as he heard a familiar sounding wail break out in the still night air.

Starscream?

He felt a rush of relief as two recognizable human silhouettes appeared out of the darkness, one half dragging half carrying the other.

A second shriek woke the slumbering Skywarp at his side with a jolt; eyes wide they watched as their brother was manhandled down the dark, litter-strewn street towards them, wriggling helplessly all the way.

Had Thundercracker thought it safe to laugh at the sight he probably would have.

Megatron had now dragged the increasingly frantic Starscream close enough for them to make out what their former Trine Leader was begging between indignant screeches.

"Noo! No, please, please, m-my Lord!" Starscream wailed. In a last ditch attempt at saving himself, he lunged out to grasp the side of a shanty as they passed by it, holding on for dear life.

Megatron growled in annoyance, ripped the Seeker free, and –having long ago grown tired of fighting and dragging him- threw him over his shoulder.

Thundercracker and Skywarp kept their heads bowed as their two Commanders past by them, Megatron dropping a black bag at their feet with a loud clunk, and Starscream desperately beating his fists against his Leader's back.

As Megatron disappeared into the shanty, Soundwave, Slipstream, and the twins all filed out.

There was a loud thudding noise just before Starscream blissfully fell silent.

"I'll deal with you later." they heard Megatron snarl viciously from inside.

Shortly afterwards he reappeared, taking hold of the bag he had previously dumped at the remainder of the elite Trines feet. He unzipped it and tipped its contents out onto the ground.

Out of it fell numerous wallets, jewellery, phones, watches, and lose money.

Soundwave could have sworn he had seen Slipstream's eyes light up as she took in all the shiny expensive items.

They sat, or knelt, in a circle around it, alternating from staring at it questioningly and glancing at their Leader for orders –all except for Skywarp who was still casting wary looks of concern towards the shanty where Starscream was, clearly disturbed at the silence.

"Take what's useful." Megatron grunted, reaching forward he picked a random wallet out the stack and started to rifle through it.

Slipstream practically dove forwards before the order had even registered in anyone else's mind, enthralled by anything and everything shiny.

Megatron frowned as she slipped a heavy looking watch onto her wrist gleefully, "Throw that away," He growled. "It is of no use to us."

Slipstream stared, looking absolutely heartbroken at having to commit such a heinous crime. Reluctantly she slid the cool metal off and placed it into Soundwave's open palm, who, as he drew back with it, found her grip on the watch to be near unbreakable and had to fight to get it off her.

After a few minutes they had successfully separated the money and bankcards from the less useful items such as jewellery and phones into two piles. In the end Megatron had -merely to keep the peace- allowed Slipstream to keep _one_ peace of jewellery, a silver necklace that she wore proudly around her neck, fingering it fondly every now and then.

"How much?" Megatron asked Soundwave, as he finished counting the money.

Soundwave shook his head, "Not enough, not yet."

Megatron clenched his fists, Starscream's idiocy had moved everything forward by at least a week, if not sooner. They needed more time; they needed more money.

There were a few scraps of paper with childish handwriting scrawled across them to go with some of the cards, obviously pin numbers that some of the street rats had been able to swipe. Megatron doubted they would be much use; their owners would have cancelled the cards by now.

He stuffed them back in the bag with the money anyway.

Regardless of time, money or planning, they had to start moving now, or they would never get out of this place.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDX XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDDXDDXDXDDXDXD XD

As Megatron stepped into the shanty he found Starscream in the exact same position he had left him in, huddled up on the floor curled into a ball, hugging his knees to his chest.

Upon seeing the return of his Leader, Starscream whined pathetically and pulled his knees even closer to his chest.

The pitiful display didn't seem to affect Megatron's resolve in the slightest. "Get up." He snapped.

Starscream stared up at him.

"Now!" Barked Megatron.

Starscream shakily made it to his feet, bracing himself against the wall of the shanty as if he were physically incapable of standing on his own. "M-my lord, I-"

Starscream abruptly broke off a Megatron's large hand suddenly slammed into the side of his face, the force of the blow sent him stumbling.

"Shut up," he snarled.

Starscream obediently fell silent, dejectedly rubbing his stinging red cheek.

"This," Megatron began, voice deep, quiet and menacing. "Is your _last _warning."

He snatched the front of Starscream's t-shirt and dragged him so close their chests were touching. And despite his terror, Starscream found himself blushing bright red at their close proximity. Cursed human body.

Thankfully, Megatron hadn't seemed to notice his embarrassment and proceeded to threaten him. "One more slip up, one more failure, and that is **it**. You will be punished regardless of your delicate organic state, and if you **dare** disobey me again I will break every bone in your body. Am I understood?"

Starscream nodded vigorously, unable to find the ability to breath, let alone speak so close to his Leader.

Megatron released his now crumpled t-shirt and shoved the seeker away from him, as if disgusted by his presence. "We are leaving," said Megatron simply, "Grab the necessities."

Under normal circumstances, Starscream would have questioned such an order. He would have wanted to know where and why, he may even have argued against it and refused to leave; but with Megatron's warning still fresh in his mind he wisely choose to keep his mouth shut, head bowed and do what he was told.

Fortunately, for his curiosities sake, Rumble and Frenzy were not walking on such thin ice and promptly bombarded Megatron with an abundance of questions as soon as he reappeared outside with Starscream.

"Are we leaving now?"

"How far is it?"

"Do we have to walk?"

"Are we ever coming back?"

"Can I bring my rock?"

And most importantly-

"Where are we going?"

The other unimportant questions were left unanswered.

"Patna," Megatron announced to Starscream's surprise, "We are going back into Patna."


	7. Chapter 7

"_Watch Starscream_."

Starscream had never felt so insulted in his entire existence, and individuals had said some pretty nasty things to him in the past; but this, **this**, was by _far_ the most insulting.

He didn't need watching! He most certainly didn't need _Slipstream_ watching him! She was _his_ subordinate.

Starscream had to bite down on his tongue -to prevent himself from saying anything- so hard that it started to bleed. But _Slipstream_?

Megatron was watching him, as if daring him to speak out against his decision. He wisely remained silent and continued to maul his own tongue.

Wasn't it insult enough that he had to remain behind with Skywarp and the twins? He knew he was in disgrace, but did that really mean he was going to be treated like a sparkling for the rest of… forever!

But her_ smirk_, her expression, as he had looked at her when he had said it! He had never hated anyone more in that moment. And he couldn't even work out who his anger was really aimed at. Megatron, for paying more attention to Slipstream, Slipstream for looking so smug because of it, or himself, because he knew he had only brought it upon himself.

He had watched, in silent fury, as Megatron, Soundwave and Thundercracker –_Thundercracker_, why the frag did _he_ get to go- headed off in the direction of the cash machines they had passed a while back in a futile attempt to see if any of the stolen cards –the cards _he_ stole- were still active.

And so, they were in Patna once again and this time, Starscream felt no sense of victory. No sense of triumph, like he had last time at the thought of having outsmarted Megatron and making it into the city without his help. It was just the raw sensation of humiliation and shame –and the insane desire to punch his cousin in the face.

The city was different at night but no less busy. It was still buzzing with activity, street lights illuminated the walkways and the windows of the tallest buildings in the distance lit the night sky like organised stars. Cars and people still filled the roads, beeping and shouting as if no one in this city ever needed any sleep, and the shops were still open along the road. _Real_ shops. Not stalls, but _shops, _with walls and windows and roofs.

Starscream watched, with another surge of fury, as Slipstream gormlessly drooled over something in a shop window display, completely unaware of everything and anything occurring around her.

_She_ had been left in charge of **him**!

No, _she_ had been left in charge of all four them. It was just that the other three, Skywarp, Rumble and Frenzy, had disappeared almost immediately after seeing Megatron round the corner.

He and Slipstream were supposed to be looking for them before they got back.

He was beginning to wonder if he would be held responsible if one of the twins wound up dead due to Slipstream's negligence. Maybe it would take the heat off of him for a while?

"Slipstream."

She didn't acknowledge him. In fact, she didn't even blink.

"Slipstream!" He tried again, louder this time.

Still nothing.

Giving up, Starscream stepped closer, peering over her shoulder to see what had captured her **literally** undivided attention.

A dress. He scoffed. There was absolutely nothing special about the dress at all. It was white. White and boring. And had no point, it didn't even have any sleeves! Wasn't the point of clothing keeping humans warm? How could a flimsy scrap of fabric like that possibly provide warmth for anything?

"_Starscream_!"

Starscream jumped at unexpectedly hearing his name shrieked in his ear. Whirling around, he came nose to nose with a rather excited looking Skywarp and reared back in shock.

"Skywarp what-?" He began, staring at his brother. Skywarp's lips –and teeth- were an unnatural blue colour and his eyes and smile were wider than Starscream would have ever thought physically possible.

"Look at these!" Skywarp squealed, shoving a brown paper bag of _something_ in his brother's face.

Starscream timidly reached out to take it, as if he was handling a live bomb, and noticed how Skywarp's hand shook with barely contained energy against his. What the frag was wrong with him? It was like he was running high.

He tentatively peeled back the paper bag and peered in. It was full of small bright blue balls. He sniffed them; they didn't smell natural.

"Skywarp, where has this come from? Have you been _eating_ it!?" He asked incredulously, plucking a blue ball from the bag to inspect it closely.

Skywarp snatched the bag back, digging in he pulled a handful out and shoved them into his mouth. "Twy it!" he said through the mouthful of blue gunk, some of it spitting out and almost hitting Starscream on the cheek.

Starscream frowned and ripped the paper bag back out of his brother's hand again, Thundercracker would never forgive him if he allowed Skywarp to poison himself. "Do you even know what this is?"

"Hey!" Yet another overexcited voice sounded off behind him before Skywarp had the chance to reply through his blue mouthful.

Starscream looked to the source of the noise and resisted the urge to slap his forehead.

Rumble and, not too far behind, Frenzy, both with mouths equally blue to Skywarp's, were literally vibrating on the spot.

"That's _ours_!" Rumble jumped up to retrieve the bag. Starscream held it above his head out of his reach.

"Where did you get it?" He snapped at the scrawny little brat.

"A _shop_!"

"You stole it?" Starscream didn't bother considering how hypocritical he was being.

"No!" Now both Rumble and Frenzy were jumping up at him, hands clutching and pulling on his loose clothing, trying to drag him down with their weight in order to retrieve the paper bag. Skywarp simply watched, still chewing on his mouthful of crap.

"We brought it!"

"You don't have any money!" Starscream argued, now more interested in keeping the bag away from them purely to annoy them rather than anything else.

Frenzy jumped on his back, arms around his neck, shouting, "**Give them back**!"

Starscream hissed as Rumble kicked him in the shin, but couldn't do much about it as he was too busy trying to prevent Frenzy from choking him to death.

"Slipstream!" Starscream howled, looking to his cousin for back up. She still hadn't moved from the window display. Useless femme.

"Get off of me you little **shit**!" He shrieked the human swear word as naturally as he would have a Cybertronian one as he reached a hand behind himself to grab at the twin now pulling on his hair. In his momentary distraction Skywarp rushed forward and snatched the bag right out of his flaying hand.

"Traitor!" Starscream yowled at his brother, running backwards into a shop wall, crushing Frenzy against the brick. The grip on his neck and hair began to loosen.

Rumble, seeing that it was now Skywarp in possession of the bag rather than Starscream, ran forward to attack him, and surprisingly enough, the smaller seeker didn't cower in submission when he saw the twin coming for him.

"Mine!" He shouted, throwing out an arm, miraculously catching Rumble across the face and sending him to the floor. Had Starscream not been so busy trying to slag Frenzy he probably would have praised his younger brother.

"**Stop**." A very calm, but loud, voice rang out and stopped all four of them in their tracks. Frenzy immediately dropped from Starscream's back.

It was Soundwave. And he didn't look impressed.

Skywarp instinctively hid the paper bag behind his back.

"Explain." Soundwave intoned stepping forward into the streetlight. Thundercracker appeared behind him, scowling at Starscream, clearly blaming him for whatever had been transpiring. Starscream scowled back.

Rumble and Frenzy immediately launched into a heavily edited version of events, waving their arms about enthusiastically, speaking over the top of one another and so rapidly that it was impossible to actually decipher what they were saying.

Soundwave nodded slowly and, after noticing Slipstream drooling against a shop window, regretfully came to the conclusion that he had no one else to turn but Starscream, "Explain." He repeated to the seeker.

"They attacked me!" Starscream burst out, thrusting a finger furiously at the twins.

"He stole our sweets!" Rumble countered, jumping to his feet.

Soundwave stared, "Sweets?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Frenzy shouted, starting to bounce up and down again on the spot, much like he had before the fight had broken out. "Here look!" He ran behind Skywarp and ripped the hidden bag of 'sweets' from his loosened grip, before returning to his creator's side and thrusting them up into his face.

Soundwave looked into the bag before saying quite simply, "They are blue."

"Yeah, they're real good!" Frenzy shouted again, clearly unaware of how loud he was being. He reached out to take the bag back.

Soundwave held them away, similar to how Starscream had, only Frenzy didn't attack _him_. "No."

Frenzy pulled a face, "_Bo-oosss!"_ He whined.

"_Why_!" Rumble's equally whiney voice joined his twin's.

"_Please_!"

"_C'mon_!"

Soundwave stared at them, then the bag of 'sweets' and back at them again before making up his mind. "**NO**." He said more forcibly.

Rumble and Frenzy immediately broke into a tirade of annoying whining and wailing noises.

"**Stop it**." Soundwave warned. His creations didn't seem to be paying attention though. What had those 'sweets' _done_ to them, and how many had they _eaten_?

"Oh great." He heard Starscream hiss under his breath. "Look whose back."

Soundwave almost sighed as spotted the familiar silhouette of Megatron approaching in the distance. Great. And Rumble and Frenzy were still rolling around at his feet, begging.

"What are those glitching malfunctions of yours doing, Soundwave?" Megatron grumbled irritably as he glanced down at the twins.

The former Casseticon's –who were still heavily under the influence of the 'sweets'- seemed to take this as a cue to start complaining to someone else; someone with more authority.

"Make him give them back!" Rumble cried childishly to Megatron, tugging on his sleeve.

"What back?" Megatron snapped angrily, brushing him away. He just had about enough of childishness for one day without Soundwave's spawn adding to it.

His third held out the paper bag, which Megatron snatched angrily and looked inside.

"They're blue." He said simply.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Frenzy grumbled, crossing his arms.

Megatron scowled at him, before scrunching up the bag and tossing it carelessly over his shoulder.

Skywarp gasped in horror, his hands flying up to cover his bright blue mouth and the twins stared at him as if he'd just kicked a Turbo Puppy.

He ignored them. "Get off of the floor, we're going."

The twins scrabbled to their feet as their leader nudged them with his foot, distress at the loss of the sweets quickly forgotten as curiosity took over. "Where?"

Megatron didn't answer, and began to lead them down the street further into the city.

Thundercracker immediately started to fuss over Skywarp, lifting a sleeve to wipe at the blue staining his face, slapping his smaller brother as he fought him off half-heartedly.

Starscream, intelligent enough to know when not to test his leader's patience, decided that Thundercracker was the best bet he had and quickly fell into step with his brothers. "So, did you get anything?"

Thundercracker nodded his head, "Two cards, minus the international fee, we managed about… six hundred dollars, American."

Starscream's expression brightened, "really?"

"Yeah," said Thundercracker absently, watching as Soundwave wrestled Slipstream away from the shop window, before refocusing his attention on his brother. "What _were_ you doing?"

Starscream scowled. "Nothing!" He snapped angrily, stomping off ahead to walk on his own.

Thundercracker shook his head and turned to his smaller brother for an explanation. Skywarp just smiled stupidly at him.

"What the Pit have you been eating?" he asked suspiciously.

Skywarp giggled.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

The 'Hotel Windsor' was located in a tall building –but it was not _the_ tall building. They had to climb two floors worth of spiralling stairs to reach the reception. It was close to a local market and the surrounding area was noisy, dirty, and looked like a badly constructed shopping centre. But after living in a slum for the past three weeks, none of the Decepticons were particularly fussy about the location.

The large, golden sign above the reception desk actually read, 'Ho el Windsor' and the carpet was an unpleasant brown-y red-ish colour, but all in all, it wasn't that bad.

The twins –and Skywarp, once he had broken free of Thundercracker's grip- were running around the lobby, cackling madly and tormenting the hotel staff. Clearly the influence of the blue stuff they were eating hadn't yet worn off. They didn't stop sprinting from one end of the lobby to the other until Starscream finally lost his temper and stuck out a leg, tripping Skywarp and sending him flying into a display table covered in flowers; much to Thundercracker's annoyance.

Thankfully, Megatron wasn't paying attention to any of this, and was too busy unsuccessfully trying to book a room with a receptionist who spoke little to no English and was adamant he be shown proof of identification before he handed over any keys. The former warlord had only just managed to get the receptionist to acknowledge his existence and become slightly more compliant after flashing a wade of pink paper. Before that, the human had clearly only seen his bare feet, and decided it was a matter security could handle. Needless to say, the situation was starting to get heated rather quickly, and with the majority of his Decepticons too busy squabbling amongst themselves to be of any assistance to him, it was Slipstream –who approached only _after _Megatron had snapped the receptionist's pen in half out of spite- who managed to get through the language barrier. And she didn't even have to use _words_.

The receptionist, local –obviously- short, portly, and pompous looking with a proud moustache to match, immediately brightened as he saw the attractive, dark haired young woman's approach.

A flip of her hair, cock of the hip, lean over the counter just that little bit further _and_ killer smile. He was smitten.

Megatron watched, mildly appalled and surprisingly proud, as Slipstream twirled around, exchanged money for keys, no questions asked, no identification needed, room number one-one-two. He decided he would have to let Slipstream handle any humans from now on; they were all disgusting filthy little creatures anyway.

Snatching the vase Starscream had been threatening Rumble with out of his second's hands as he went, Megatron grudgingly followed the femme seeker's lead through the lobby towards the elevators, where it soon became apparent that they wouldn't actually be _using _said elevators.

Although Starscream, Skywarp, Slipstream and Thundercracker were no longer seekers physically, they still were, in mental regards anyway. Their now human minds were still telling them the cramped enclosed space would not accommodate the wings they no longer had, and no amount of shouting, threatening, pushing and even bribing would convince them otherwise.

Megatron, who didn't trust the seekers –or rather, one in particular- to make it up three flights of stairs and reach room one-one-two without incident on their own, had no choice but to take said stairs as well. And Soundwave, who was not about to take a ride in an enclosed space with the twins in the hyperactive state they were still in, joined him.

A few minutes later and they stood at room number one-one-two and after a brief fight to get the door open -either it was stuck or Megatron just didn't know how to_ use_ keys- they received their first glimpse of what would be known as home for unforeseeable future.

To any well travelled tourist, it looked like Hell, but to the Decepticons, it was like stepping into paradise.

There were beds. Not one bed, but two. One double bed and one single, both complete with pillows, sheets and actual mattresses. The other few scarce fittings included a suitably sized wooden table, carved with outdated swirling patterns, high enough only to kneel at, and a very lumpy looking burgundy sofa. It was dark outside but the single minuscule window wasn't likely to let in a lot of light, not that there would have been much of a view anyway. The same tasteless carpet from the lobby covered the floor, complete with suspicious looking stains and all. The shabby, faded,_ yellowing_ wallpaper didn't at all match the carpet or any of the furnishings and there seemed to be something dripping down it in one of the room's corners, leaving a browning trail of damp.

But no one really paid any mind to the smaller details -like what was damp and where mould _might_ have been growing- as the appearance of the beds had sent most of them into shock, and for a moment there was an awed silence amongst them.

Until...

"Pillow fight!" squealed an excited Rumble, already running towards the beds, intent on being to first to snatch one of the cushions to whack his brother over the head with it. Frenzy was quick to follow, joining his twin in bouncing up and down on the springy mattresses, pillows being thrown back and forth. Skywarp, not wanting to be left out, skipped to the side of the bed and shoved Rumble off before he climbed up and proceeded to continuously wallop the both of them relentlessly.

Soundwave simply stood back and watched them, lips quirking slightly as the twins turned around and called out for him to join them at the risk of turning their backs on a fully 'armed' Skywarp.

Starscream did nothing but glare hatefully at them. Not that he felt any underlining contempt for Skywarp and the twins specifically, they were no more infuriating than everyone else. He was just tired. And their constant squeals and giggles were doing nothing to impede the migraine he could feel coming on. The car horns and shouting from the street outside that should have been muffled by the walls separating them only seemed to be amplified inside, adding to his head ache.

The room smelt like human. It was not the unbearable stench of the slums, where the entire five mile radius reeked of something akin to a mix of rotting fish and open sewers, but the more subtle, nonetheless annoying, smell of a living Fleshbag. It reminded him of his days on Earth before locating Megatron and the All-spark, back when secrecy had been of the utmost importance and he'd had no choice but to allow the Meat bags access to his cockpit and his olfactory sensors had been filled with nothing but the unbearable stench of _human_. It was the same kind of smell. Only now it wasn't so unbearable, his olfactory sensors had dimed considerably and he had come across far worse these past few weeks.

The bare single light bulb, swaying slowly and hypnotically, above him –the only source of light in the room- was flickering randomly, only adding to his annoyance.

Scoffing for no apparent reason, he turned on his heel, presumably to stare at something more entertaining, or perhaps less annoying, than Skywarp and the twins bouncing up and down on a bed hitting each other over the head with pillows and giggling madly as puffs of feathers burst out at the rough treatment, and was stunned to find... another door.

Curiosity peaking, Starscream risked a glance behind him to see if he was being paid any attention. Megatron seemed to be glaring down at the street below from the window and Soundwave, Thundercracker and Slipstream all seemed perfectly amused with the other three's childish game, none of them were paying the least bit of attention to little old Starscream, sneaking through a second door they had yet to notice.

It was rather anti-climatic, but at the same time, not. It was a bathroom. And not a particularly nice bathroom either, small and even more grime covered than the bedroom, but Starscream fell in love with it regardless.

Bathroom, on-suite, whatever it was, it had water. **Clean **water.

Without thinking it over for another second, Starscream quickly shucked off his dirty, ragged **rags**, experimented with the taps for a few moments before he finally realised the red and blue colours actually meant something and weren't just for decoration, and jumped under the shower of lukewarm water with a little gasp of pleasure.

He simply stood there for a moment, face tilted upwards, eyes closed and mouth open, and just _felt_ the water cascading down his face and neck, running over his chest and legs, washing away all of the dirt and grime and _disgust_ of the last few awful weeks.

He felt fresher, renewed almost. He felt like he could finally breathe again as steam rose around him and fogged up the tiny square room. The sound of the rushing water blocked out all of the annoying outside sounds, the twins and Skywarp's shrieks now merely muffled noises through the wall that didn't quite make it to his ears.

He could have stayed under there for the rest of the night, and probably would have, had the door to the on-suite not suddenly banged open and knocked him from his peaceful daydreaming.

A frowning Thundercracker stood in the doorway, flanked by the still energetic looking twins and Skywarp, who all seemed very interested in getting a closer look at the shower. Clearly the sound of the rushing water had alerted everyone else of the bathrooms existence. Slag-it.

Thundercracker was shouting something at him, "...Share!"

Starscream pulled his head out from under the stream of water in order to hear him better, "What!?"

"I _said_, are you going to share!?" repeated Thundercracker, clearly referring to the shower, and knowing Starscream, which he did, the Air Commander would have already staked his claim on the bathroom appliance and would do everything in his power not to have to share it. He wasn't wrong.

Starscream scowled, he had only just gotten in! He shouldn't have to get out just because a couple of degenerates had nothing else to entertain themselves with. What, had they already broken the beds? For their sake they better not have.

"Later." He snapped, turning away from his audience in the doorway and trying to refocus on the sensation of warm water flowing between his shoulder blades. He shrieked and flinched back as a hand suddenly touched his damp arm.

It was his brother again.

"_What?!"_ He hissed dangerously. Thundercracker took a wary step back, clearly hearing the unspoken "... _are you doing in my personal space!_" in his brother's tone.

"Megatron wants to speak to you."

Starscream visibly jolted. Under normal circumstances he would have snapped that the old fool would just have to come to_ him _if he wanted to speak with him, as he, _Starscream_, would not answer his hails like some sort of trained drone, but after today's debacles, he knew better than to push his luck.

Taking the flimsy gray towel Thundercracker offered he stepped out of the shower, leaving the water running and allowing Skywarp and the twins to shove each other aside as they all fought to get in at the same time, fully dressed. He furiously rubbed at the dripping strands of hair hanging in front of his face before hastily wrapping the towel around his waist, reluctant to redress into the filthy rags he had been forced to wear for three weeks straight.

Stepping back out into bedroom and shivering at the loss of the warm damp air, he decided not to comment as he heard the click of the bathroom door as Thundercracker locked the twins and their brother in.

Megatron was sat at the end of the closest bed, surrounded by shattered pillows and rumples sheets left from the previous 'pillow fight', running a calloused hand through his growing stubble; Starscream began to wonder if he'd grow a beard and if it what it would end up looking like on him.

"There is something we need to discuss." The older man purred, beckoning the seekers forward, Soundwave already stood at his side.

Starscream glanced around at them and was more than a little annoyed that everyone else seemed to know exactly what was going on when he felt nothing but confusion. Clearly this was going to be about something they had already been let in on. He _knew_ Megatron had been keeping him in the dark. He fumed, fighting to keep his mouth shut as spiteful comments started to form in his mind.

"As most of you already know..." Megatron began, glancing at each of them in turn, gaze lingering on his second for a moment longer, lips curling as he saw Starscream's scowl deepen. "We will be leaving this... _country_ soon." He seemed to struggle with the word country, as if he wanted to use a word far cruder, or insulting. Bihar would always be a slag hole on par to Kaon in his opinion. It was just as filthy, broken, beyond help via legitimate means and it probably always would be. "And travelling to America..."

Starscream choked not so subtly, asides from Slipstream glaring at him, he was ignored.

Megatron continued, "...Where we will set up fake identities as humans and find _the boy_."

Starscream's jaw dropped. "_Excuse_ me." He hissed out slowly, disbelievingly, whipping his head back and forth to look between them, his wet hair flicking water across the room, all previous thoughts of self-preservation forgotten as he expressed the unquenchable urge to voice his opinion and belittle his leader. Had Megatron finally snapped?

"He is, after all, merely a boy and it will not be much of a challenge to apprehend him." Megatron stated smugly, as if he knew what his second was going to say and had a comeback to everything and anything he would throw at him.

Starscream snapped his open jaw shut, which had fallen open after hearing Megatron's blatant arrogance. "They must have him guarded twenty-four-seven, in a safe house somewhere, surrounded by Autobots and those NEST scum-"

"He is not." Megatron corrected, in a surprisingly calm tone for one of Starscream's little rants. "He will still be at ..." He paused, trying to recall the name of something.

Soundwave finished for him, "...Collage."

"But the All-spark-"

"Prime would not allow the freedom of even a being as pathetic as _the boy_ to be impeded by something as simple as the very source of our kind." Megatron muttered somewhat spitefully.

"Wha- bu-" Starscream stuttered in confusion, pulling at his still damp hair. None of this was making any sense! "What good would it do? What would kidnapping _the boy_ achieve if we are still like _this_?"

Beside him Slipstream scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Give him a minute, he'll get it eventually."

Megatron didn't seem inclined to give him the satisfaction of figuring it out for himself though and answered him. "But you have already mentioned it, my dear Starscream." He spoke softly in the same patronising tone of voice he used whenever he felt like insulting his second's intelligence by treating him like a sparkling. "The All-spark."

Starscream ignored the insulting tone of voice for a moment, thinking over the possibilities. "You think it could change us back?" He asked incredulously, shuffling towards Megatron.

"It's the only chance we're got." Thundercracker's voice came in from his other side. "I mean, what other options do we have? Wait and see what happens?"

"I still don't see the problem with that plan." Interrupted Slipstream.

"If you like being a disgusting little insect so much, Slipstream, then you can stay here. I don't have any problems leaving you behind!" snarled Starscream viciously, the mere thought of having to remain like this for the rest of his –now mortal- life made him feel physically sick.

"No one is being left behind." Soundwave said loudly, glaring at him.

"So er..." Thundercracker nervously lifted a hand as if he needed permission to speak amongst them even as Slipstream and Starscream just shouted out their opinions over the top of each other. "How are we going to get to America?"

Megatron smirked and fell back onto the tangled mess of pillows, feathers and sheets on the bed, saying simply, "We fly."

Starscream seemed to take it as a personal insult, "Don't be ridiculous! You know we can't."

"Humans own planes too, Starscream." Megatron reminded him, relaxing into the beds plush covers, allowing his eyes to drift shut. He furrowed his brow as the felt the mattress dip under extra weight.

Cracking open an eye he refrained from flinching back as Starscream's scowling face appeared upside-down hovering inches above his own.

"You expect us to get on a plane piloted by a human? Are you suicidal?" There was something akin to true terror in his second's eyes.

Megatron wanted to laugh. Oh, the irony, imagine, a seeker scared of flying. "I don't think they crash them _that_ often." He teased.

Starscream clearly didn't find this funny. "I won't get on that plane." He said stubbornly, sitting back and leaving Megatron's peripheral vision, crossing his arms as he leant against the head rest. "I refuse to."

Megatron didn't seem too bothered, "We'll see." He looked to Thundercracker and Slipstream. "Do you have any problems with flying?" They both shook their heads, and Starscream hunched his shoulders as Megatron set his cocky gaze back on him. "Looks like it's just you, Starscream."

This must have signalled the end of their meeting, as Soundwave then stood and started to move towards the bathroom, intent on releasing what lay within. Shame, it had been so peaceful.

Megatron must have been thinking the same thing, "Leave them Soundwave. I'm sure they can entertain themselves in there for a little while longer. And I'm quite enjoying the quiet."

Soundwave seemed to hesitate, clearly torn between obeying his leader and not wanting to neglect his creations.

"You can let them out later." Megatron reassured, pulling a pillow out from under Starscream to use himself, ignoring the half muffled snarl the action drew from his second.

"What if they've broken something?" Soundwave murmured questioningly, more to himself than anyone else.

Starscream nearly launched himself off the bed at the thought of anything happening to the shower, only to have Megatron's thick arm wrap around him from behind and forcibly tug him back down. Starscream fumed, but had to settle on letting out his frustration by squeezing the life out of Megatron's arm. He would kill them if they had; he hadn't even had the chance to use it properly yet!

Slipstream snorted, again. She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. It wasn't very lady like. "It's not 'if' they've broken anything. It's _what_ they've broken."

She did have a point.

"Alright," Megatron groaned, releasing his grip on Starscream and folding his arms behind his head as he fell back onto the mattress with a soft bounce. "Let them out."

Starscream, now free of Megatron constricting arm, did jump off the bed and was quickly halfway across the room, simultaneously whipping off his towel and unlocking the bathroom door in his eagerness to return to the shower, which, as he opened the door, he found was still running.

It didn't take long for him to kick the other three out, and they seemed a lot less excitable than before. Maybe the side effects of that blue stuff were finally wearing off.

Stepping under the stream of water once more, Starscream quickly realised why those pit spawned brats had evacuated the shower so quickly. They had used up all of the hot water.

The almighty screech of both outrage and shock rang out not just in the bathroom or the bedroom, or even the hallway outside, but managed to be heard on all four floors of the hotel. For a human vocaliser, it was quite impressive.

Megatron almost smiled at the sight of his former Air Commander stomping, naked, drenched, shivering and _furious_, back into the bedroom. Cheeks flushed, it looked like the first shriek hadn't been the last. Slipstream made a noise of disgust as she flung herself onto the sofa, sneering at his naked form; Starscream immediately whirled around to glower, opening his mouth to snap something at her.

Megatron decided to intervene, it was late and he was sat on a bed he would rather already be sleeping on, "Put your clothes back on. You will catch a cold."

The younger man grimaced, "They're_ filthy, _I'm refuse to wear them for a second longer and if that means I have to spend the rest of my time as an organic freezing to death so be it. _You_ might not care about hygiene but _I _do, you _smell_."

Frenzy, who was busy being taken out of his water sodden clothes by Soundwave, like his brother and Skywarp already had, subtly leant forward to tentatively sniff his creator and then reared back, wrinkling his nose. For once he had to agree with the screechy seeker.

Megatron exhaled tiredly and taking one look at Starscream's stubborn expression and defiantly crossed arms and decided it wasn't worth the argument. "We will buy clothes tomorrow," he announced, noting how Slipstream's head popped up from over the back of the sofa at the mention of shopping, "but I still can't have you prancing about the hotel nude. It might raise suspicions."

"More like get us thrown out and Starscream arrested." Rumble could be heard muttering under his breath, ducking as Soundwave made to slap him on the back of his head.

Megatron ripped a sheet off the bed next to him and made to wrap it around his second's shaking shoulders, only to have Starscream hiss at him, snatch the sheet from his hands and do it himself. Soundwave and Thundercracker followed their leader's example by doing the same with Skywarp and the twins.

Too exhausted to do anything other than collapse on a bed, Megatron did just that. Letting his subordinates fight it out between themselves as to who was sleeping where. There was a short argument between Soundwave and Slipstream over the sofa, which the femme quickly won by stating that she was sick and tired of sleeping in such close vicinity to large males who had habits crushing her in their sleep. Soundwave immediately dropped it and let her do as she pleased. So with Megatron sprawled out on the single bed that left only the double for Soundwave, the twins and the remaining seekers, who all -except for Starscream who seemed to think he had the ability to shift either Megatron or Slipstream- managed to squeeze in.

The former Air Commander had about as much luck as Soundwave at getting his cousin to budge, or even just convincing her to just share, no matter how much he hissed at her.

Unable to even attempt sleep with such a racket going on, Megatron sat up in bed and snapped at Starscream to, "Get over here you impudent brat!"

Amazingly, his second obeyed and once within arm's length was wrestled into the bed with him. Starscream did everything short of decking him in the face to get free of the cramped bed, tangled sheets and his leader's clutches but to no avail, and had no choice but to give in and slump into the unbelievably soft mattress, biting back a little sigh of relief as his back finally met with a surface that wasn't hard and covered in dirt. He rolled onto his side, facing away from his leader and fisted the sheets, dragging them up to his chest.

He shivered as he felt the brush of Megatron's warm, clothed chest against his prickling back and a warm, rough palm slide over his bare hip. He bit his lip and forced his mind to focus something other than his completely oblivious leader who was doing nothing short of spooning against his backside. There were a few hushed whispers from the others before he heard the rustle of sheets as someone climbed out of the double bed and treaded softly across the room to switch the lights off with a sharp click, leaving them all in relative darkness, only the faint glow of the street lights and car headlights through the gaps into the thin curtains illuminating the room.

The seeker shivered as Megatron's breath ghosted across his shoulder and shuffled down further into the sheets, freezing in place as he heard the mattress groan and felt his leader reposition his grip on him. The older man's palm felt unnaturally heavy as it bushed up his side and came to rest over his taunt stomach, which then knotted in apprehension. He tried not to squirm and prayed to Primus for Megatron to just lay _still_, clenching his jaw as he felt the tyrant press his face into his damp hair, exhaling heavily.

The seeker stayed awkwardly rigid for a few more moments, and after it became clear that Megatron had drifted off into sleep, he visibly deflated, releasing his half chewed bottom lip, un-widening his eyes and unclenching his fists. At long last allowing himself to relax and sink into the soft warm bed and drift off.


	8. Chapter 8

Starscream woke the next morning to the sounds of car horns and shouting. The very same noises he had fallen asleep to last night. He breathed in, nostrils filling with the scent something he would have identified as Megatron had he not been so sleepy, and tightened his arms around the warm, soft something he was sleeping against. After a short fight with his own body, he finally managed to crack open an eye lid and make more of an effort to actually wake up.

Now that his eyes were open, Starscream could tell that he was under the sheets, face pressed against someone's bare stomach. Megatron's. The ratty, dirty T-shirt his leader had refused to take off last night had ridden up to reveal his abdomen.

Starscream lurched back, scrabbling frantically around in the bed, fighting to escape the sheets taking him captive, wrapping around his arms and legs, and over his head. Suddenly, the mattress disappeared from underneath him and he fell back, gasping in shock as he plummeted to a heap on the hard floor, still tangled in the sheets.

He struggled and shrieked in frustration for a few more seconds before a corner of the blanket was lifted up and he saw Megatron, lying sideways across the mattress, lifting the edge of the white cloth, quirking an eyebrow at him, tired, half closed eyes amused.

Starscream decided it was in his best interest not to say anything lest it motivate Megatron into speaking back, and simply climbed back onto the mattress, blankets gathered up around him. Plonking himself back down on the bed without another word, he buried his head in the pillow, refusing to look at his leader, who simply pulled some of the sheets away from him to wrap back over himself.

Megatron, still greatly amused but wise enough not to comment on it this early in the morning, shuffled forward to press against Starscream, about to relax back down and sleep for as long as he could before more of them –namely the twins- woke and the noise level of the room crept up and became impossible to sleep with them all running around; but Starscream jumped on the bed, violently flipping himself over, apparently furious with him. "Stop _touching_ me!" he shrieked.

Megatron -not being quite as exhausted or run down or _patient_ as he had been last night- decided that he didn't like that tone. He snatched Starscream's chin and pulled him forward. His second's eyes widened, terrified, as if he had only just realised just who he was in bed with. Instead of threatening him like he had originally intended, the tyrant changed tactics, "Lower your voice," He purred and Starscream's stomach knotted as his face was dragged closer to Megatron's. "You'll wake those infernal brats of Soundwave's."

He then released Starscream's chin, ignoring how his rough grip had left red marks on his normally porcelain jaw. What he had expected Starscream to do then, was lurch away, rebury his face in the pillow and pull the sheets back over his head, or perhaps, even clamber out of the bed and hideaway in the bathroom.

What he didn't expect, was for Starscream to lean _forward_, coming closer to him. Mouth slightly parted and half lidded eyes focused on his lips as if under some sort of trance. The urge to slap Starscream across the face and snap him out of it was then suddenly replaced by the compelling need to brush his hands over Starscream's unnaturally soft looking cheeks, but his arms had become heavy and stiff and he couldn't find the motivation to move them at all. He was only dimly aware of leaning forward into his second as well. Soon Starscream was so close Megatron could feel his hot, damp breath on his lips. Their noses bumped and he heard the scratch of his stubble against the seeker's cheek. Starscream's bright eyes were all that filed his vision now and he couldn't tear his gaze away from their serene blue colour. He heard Starscream swallow and lick his lips before the seeker's eyes closed and-

"I'm hungry!" One of the twins voices rang out from somewhere amongst the forms sprawled across the double bed next to them. Megatron didn't think he had ever seen Starscream move so fast, not even in battle. He watched him; half leap half fall off the end of the bed -again- and scramble around on the floor as he tried to untangle his legs from the sheets before stumbling into the bathroom and slamming the door shut after him.

Megatron stared after him until he heard the squeak of a tap and the sudden rush of water from within. He pushed dark hair out of his eyes and looked over his shoulder to see all the occupants of the double bed now up and watching him curiously, although tiredly. He frowned at them and they all seemed to suddenly have better things to do.

Thundercracker was first to approach the bathroom door. Luckily, Starscream hadn't thought to lock it in his haste to get away from Megatron. Rather than knock, because he knew Starscream wouldn't answer, he barged his way in. He wasn't going to let Starscream hog the shower again this morning.

He wretched the worn, discoloured shower curtain back and scowled at the heat flushed Starscream through a haze of rising steam until he acknowledged his presence.

With a distasteful sneer his brother shouted, "What?!" over the rush of water.

"Get out!" he shouted back, ready to physically remove Starscream from the bathroom if he had too. He was in desperate need of getting out of these horrible clothes; impatient to feel the cool rush of water down his back.

"NO!"

"I'll tell Megatron!" he snapped back, completely uncaring of how pathetic and childish he might have sounded, threatening to tell on his brother.

Starscream stared at him in disbelief for a moment before gracing him with the filthiest expression he possibly could and slamming his hand against the tiled, grime covered wall in frustration. He stepped out from under the hot rush of water, ramming his shoulder against Thundercracker's as he went.

Thundercracker watched him stomp out, dripping wet, without even bothering to pick up a towel a dry himself off. He doubted Megatron would allow him back in the single bed with him if he was soaking wet.

He stuck a hand under the water to check the temperature before turning down the hot water until it was more lukewarm than the searing hot Starscream had set it to. He lifted his shirt over his head, catching a whiff of himself as he did and grimacing. He quickly stepped out of his pants and hopped under the warm relaxing spray of water, closing his eyes and tilting his face up; allowing the water to trickle into his mouth and splash across his forehead. He took the time to attempt to untangle some of his hair, which he found to be a long and painful process but worth it in the end when he could run his fingers through his jaw length dark brown locks with ease. All he had to do now was keep it that way. Finally he was finished. His skin felt refreshed, almost like it could breathe, and dirt free for the first time in weeks.

He snatched up a towel, wiping the water from his eyes and using it to furiously towel dry his hair until it was no longer dripping, but pulled a face as he found he had tangled it up again. How did these humans deal with this stuff! He spent a further five minutes rectifying it again, wincing as he succeeded in tugging a few chunks of it out. Hair did grow back, didn't it?

Finally he wrapped the damp towel around his waist and exited to inform whoever was next in line that the shower was free.

He reappeared to find Slipstream putting on her cheap sandals by the door, as if she planned on going out, despite the fact that no one else seemed to have any intention of going anywhere. He turned to look at the others for confirmation.

"She is going out to find us more suitable clothing." Soundwave explained before he even asked, and Thundercracker started to wonder if the communications officer had retained some of his telepathy after all.

Thundercracker frowned, "aren't you going to get cleaned up first, the showers fr-"

"Nope," said Slipstream, shaking her head and stepping closer to the single bed, reaching out a hand to collect the wade of money Megatron was counting out.

Thundercracker wasn't the only one to wrinkle his nose at Slipstream's apparent disregard for hygiene, he had always thought femmes -or females, or whatever Slipstream could be referred to now- were more prone to maintenance such as cleaning than mechs, mostly because they seemed to care so much more about their appearance. Like how shiny and waxed their armour was. Clearly, Slipstream hadn't received that memo.

She was about to make for the door when Megatron's voice stopped her, "Soundwave and Thundercracker will go with you."

Soundwave stood obediently, whilst Slipstream turned on her heel to glare at her Commander, and Thundercracker merely sighed, retreating back into the bathroom to retrieve his clothes.

There was at least one plus to going shopping with his viscous cousin and the cold, almost emotionless Communications Officer; he wouldn't be stuck in a hotel room with only Skywarp, Starscream _and_ the twins for company. He felt a sudden unfamiliar admiration for his leader then, as he exited into the dusty smelling corridor, pausing only to wave dutifully back at a considerably calmer-than-last-night Skywarp.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX D

Ten minutes later Megatron sorely regretted his decision of staying behind to –for lack of a better term- _babysit_ the rest of his faction.

For some reason, Rumble and Frenzy seemed to have taken their creators absence as an opportunity to wreak havoc and there was no escape from their noise in the small cramped suite. All Megatron had wanted to do was sleep, because for once he was in a **bed **and he couldn't help but be in awe with how comfy it was even for such a pathetically fragile human body like his.

Starscream wasn't being much help either, and was currently hiding in the double bed, the only indication of his presence being the occasionally shifting lump beneath the sheets. Skywarp was at least behaving, watching the twins with wide eyes as they jumped from the sofa to the small table and back again, from the edge of the double bed; not too close to the mound that was Starscream though, as it would only result in him being kicked again.

Rather than deal with it, Megatron decided to take a leaf out of Starscream's book and pull the covers over his head. He allowed himself to sink into the plush pillows and fought back a sigh as he felt his muscles relax. But the moment was short lived.

A sudden furious screech, that could only ever be his second, jolted him back up again.

It would seem that the twins had dared to jump onto the double bed and throw themselves over Starscream.

Snarling in frustration, Megatron kicked the sheets away and rolled out of bed. Glaring hatefully but silently at the twins and Starscream, he stormed across the suite and into the bathroom, making sure to slam the door after him.

Skywarp winced at the loud bang and started to dig through the sheets to find his brother, shoving the twins aside as he spotted a tuft of dark brown hair.

Once the covers had been ripped away from over his head, Starscream sat up, sheets pooling in his lap and levelled a glare at the terrified looking Skywarp.

"Megatron's angry." His brother whimpered quietly, snatching a pillow and clutching it to his chest.

"When isn't he?" Starscream answered back moodily, ripping the pillow back from his brother and using it to hit Rumble with until he fell off the mattress, then turning as if to do the same with Frenzy before he jumped off the bed on his own accord. "And how the pit is anyone supposed to sleep around here with you making all that noise!"

Skywarp shuffled backwards until his back hit the headboard, "I w-wasn't making any-"

"Get off of my bed!" Starscream continued to shriek, dismissing the fact that it wasn't his bed at all, "I have sleep to catch up on."

"But it's daytime," Skywarp protested, crawling off the mattress anyway, "I-If you sleep all d-day you might be up all night, and- and then-"

"Skywarp! I _don't give a slag_!"

And with that, his brother threw himself into the pillows and dragged the sheets back over his head. Skywarp stared at his form under the covers dejectedly for a few minutes more whilst Rumble and Frenzy bounced on the single bed behind him, laughing and cheering, before coming to the conclusion that Starscream wouldn't be resurfacing anytime soon.

Ten minutes of soul destroying boredom, with nothing to do but watch the twins dismantle the small table by methodically ripping its legs off and then using them as weapons against each other, Megatron finally re-emerged from the bathroom, clad only in a gray hotel towel, damp hair dark and dripping over his shoulders and down his back. Skywarp bowed his head as his Commander's gaze swept over him, averse to gaining any attention from the larger man lest he be in a sour mood. Luckily for him, the twins were far causing far more disruption.

"Stop it." Megatron muttered, catching the end of Rumble's table leg just before it collided into the side of his twins head and tugging it off of him. He studied it for a moment, presumably wondering where they had gotten it from, before spotting the small table –or what remained of it- upside down in the corner. He glared, thrusting the leg back into Rumble's grasp and shoving both him and his twin towards the corner, "fix it." He ordered.

Frenzy opened his mouth as if to protest and Megatron silenced him with another glare, "Fix it now or I will use one of these," he gestured to the table leg Rumble held tightly against his chest, "To beat you."

Both Rumble and Frenzy's lips pursed shut and they nodded enthusiastically before scrambling to reattach the wooden legs.

Skywarp shrunk back as his leader threatened the twins, fearing he too would be shouted at for something or other. He risked a glance up at Megatron but noticed his gaze was focused somewhere behind him.

At the sound of Megatron's voice, Starscream had re-emerged; head popping up from under the covers to peer out and his eyes almost instantly widening at the sight of his leader. He had seen Megatron unclothed before, yes. But that was three weeks ago. **That** was before his informative little talk with Slipstream, when had learned just what these human bodies could really do to each other. **And**, three weeks ago in the waste dump, Megatron hadn't been _wet_; and _dripping_. Starscream flushed as he realised he had been slowly trailing his eyes up the length of Megatron's wet, towel clad form, and his blush only deepened once his gaze had reached his leader's face and he noticed Megatron's dark, smouldering eyes... looking right back at him.

Without a second thought, he dove back under the covers, face radiating heat. Some deluded part of his human mind was trying to reassure him that maybe Megatron hadn't noticed –despite his ogling being about as subtle as a brick to the face.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD XD

Thundercracker hoped to Primus that he never, ever, had to go clothes shopping ever again.** Ever**.

At first he had been enthralled by the packed, but colourful, bustling market place, filled with shop stalls packed to the edges with fruits, clothes and jewellery. But as captivated as he was, it was nothing compared to the spell it seemed to cast over his cousin. The only thing keeping Slipstream from launching herself at the bountiful merchandise was Soundwave's tight grip on the back of her shirt. He had to admit there were some things that caught his eye; vibrant, expensive looking fabrics and metals drew his gaze and he was taken with sudden want, fingers inching to reach out and just touch them.

Thankfully Soundwave's stern expression told him not to stray... or steal.

As beautiful as some of the local garments were, they were under strict orders to buy only the attire of a... holiday-maker. There was no point pretending they belonged here and attempting it would only make them stand out more. All they needed was two changes of clothes and footwear for everyone. It didn't matter how hideous they were, so long as they were cheap. An order, Slipstream had seemed determined to ignore.

Three hours into what should have been a thirty minute trip; Thundercracker couldn't find the energy to even stand any longer. As there were no chairs or seats, so he resorted to sitting on the floor, regardless of its dirty state or the risk of being stepped on, his legs were numb and he was fairly sure that wasn't normal. He flinched as someone stepped close, wary of being trodden on, but relaxed as he saw it was only Soundwave standing over him, most likely to decrease the chances of such an occurrence, and leant back against his legs.

Slipstream had been flitting back and forth between the same sections of clothing racks for an hour now, occasionally holding something up for inspection before either throwing it back or placing it atop the ever growing mountain of clothes Soundwave had the current misfortunate of having to hold. Thundercracker sighed as he watched her toss another two garments Soundwave's direction, making the stack so tall he could only just see Soundwave's face over the top of it, and thanked Primus that at least he wasn't being used as a pack mule, or worse, stuck in a hotel room with the twins.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDDXDXDDXDX 

"Will. _You_**. **_**Be. QUIET!"**_ Megatron roared, voice growing in volume and stress with every word as the twins continued to ignore him. He was being to believe that most of his mechs had been more fearful of his fusion canon rather than him, especially now as he watched two of his smallest, youngest and most vulnerable Decepticons openly disobey him. Somehow, this was all Starscream's fault.

How had this even happened? Not two hours ago, when he had threatened them with a wooden chair leg, they had obeyed him immediately; now, after listening to them argue over who was taller for the last twenty minutes, when he had informed them that the next one to open their mouth was getting thrown through a window, they had merely_ laughed_ and thrown _a pillow at him_. He had put it down to Starscream's constant disrespect being a bad influence on them.

So now the twins were jumping up and down on _his_ bed, throwing _his _pillows and _screaming_, loudly.

The swearing, he could take, the constant questions, though somewhat irritating, he could deal with. But screaming? Screaming was that Starscream did.

"Get down! Now!" he shouted again as Frenzy climbed onto the headboard and opened his arms wide, about to throw himself at Rumble with another loud war cry.

Starscream was being as useless as usual and still hadn't reappeared from under the sheets of the double bed and Skywarp had run and hidden himself behind the sofa –only because Megatron had been blocking his route to the on-suite. And despite the volume of the twins screaming, Megatron could clearly hear Starscream's muffled sniggers from under the covers. He was almost tempted to hide like they had.

"CAN WE GO OUT?!" Rumble shouted at him, far too loudly considering he was stood just two foot from him, still bouncing on the springy mattress.

"YEAH! YEAH! CAN WE?!" his brother joined in, bouncing at his side.

Megatron reached out to grab them and drag them off his bed but they leapt away with another burst of giggles. Megatron fumed, "**NO!**" He barked, barely restraining himself from climbing on the bed himself just to get hold of them and rip their heads off, "**YOU ARE NOT LEAVING THIS ROOM!" **

The twins, completely unperturbed by his bellowing, "aww'd" and continued to pummel each other with the plush pillows, which were now starting to expel puffs of feathers.

And then Starscream decided to get involved. "Stop shouting, lord Megatron!" he shrieked from under the covers, voice muffled by the sheets. Clearly ignoring the fact that Soundwave's spawn were making far more of a racket than his leader was, "Some of us are trying to sleep."

With a snarl of frustration, Megatron refocused his anger on his second instead. Walking around his bed and to the side of the double, he wrenched the blankets clean away, bundling them up in his arms, revealing a curled up Starscream in the centre of the bed. The Air Command screeched at the sudden blinding light from the windows and lack of warmth, jumping up in an attempt to reclaim at least some of the bedding. Megatron pushed him back and moved to dump the sheets over the side of the sofa, consequently right on top of Skywarp, who didn't make a squeak as he did it.

Hissing and spitting Starscream rolled onto the floor, catching Rumble and then Frenzy unaware as he shoved them off their makeshift trampoline and made to climb into that bed instead. Unfortunately the twins hadn't taken his violent and unexpected shove to the floor lightly, nor did they seem ready to forgive.

Starscream had just about gotten beneath the covers when the twins returned, jumping heavily on both him and the bed. And now there were three voices screaming.

Megatron sighed heavily, plonking himself down on the sofa, next to the mound of bed sheets, which then moved. He then suddenly remembered that Skywarp was probably under there and pulled the covers away to reveal him. The seeker, who was so different to his brother, shied away from his gaze and seeing an escape route, made a beeline for the on-suite.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Soundwave couldn't tell what was more worrying. The fact that he could hear his creations screaming from the street outside their hotel or the fact that he could tell it was them. At least they didn't sound like they were in pain... yet. He didn't doubt Megatron wouldn't be able to take much overexcited, high-pitched yelling from his creations and was mildly surprised that he could still hear them five minutes later he they reached the floor their room was on. Surely Megatron would have lost patience by now and shut them up.

As much as he cared about them, he really didn't want to have to deal with them now, all he wanted to do was throw the hundreds of bags he had been reduced to lugging around to the floor and lying down before his legs gave out from under him. He suspected Thundercracker wanted the same.

Slipstream, the only one of them with free hands, unlocked the door to let them in and almost immediately the screaming ceased. Peering in he could see a rather putout looking Megatron slumped across the sofa, half covered in sheets stolen from the double bed, an angry looking Starscream stood on the single bed, holding a pillow up in a telling position, and his twins sat on the end of the aforementioned bed at the seeker's feet. The floor was covered in pillows and littered in feathers from them. There was a clicking noise from the on-suite and he turned his attention to the door as it creaked open to reveal a timid looking Skywarp.

Soundwave said nothing, throwing the bags into the centre of the room and striding to the sofa, falling onto it tiredly, almost landing on Megatron's legs before his leader quickly moved.

Thundercracker followed suite, instead opting to fall onto the double bed rather than the sofa. They both ignored how Slipstream made a frustrated noise and stomped forward to pick up the precious clothes, sending viscous glares that promised much pain in both their directions. The twins were at her side in seconds, digging through the bags for anything that might be theirs.

Soundwave quirked an eyebrow as his leader leant forward to murmur quietly in his ear, "You are never to leave me with them again."

Soundwave nodded compliantly, tilting his head to rest it against the back of the sofa, he decided not to ask what kind of Hell his creations had put their Commander –and by the looks of it Starscream too- though for the past three and a half hours. Hopefully his leader would forget with time and his creations could continue to function without the fear of being assassinated in the middle of the night.

He just needed to remind the twins that although Megatron no longer wielded a fusion canon he still possessed the ability to strangle the life out of their delicate little necks, and possibly both at the same time.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD XDXDXD

Starscream really hated it that Skywarp was right. He really, really did.

The hotel's dusty alarm clocks dim green numbers read '02:34' and he couldn't sleep. He was uncomfortably warm and achingly aware of his bed partner's presence, flinching every time one of Megatron's arms or legs made contact with his bare skin. Every few minutes he would find himself huffing in frustration and shifting his position, the mattress creak echoing out into the stillness of the room.

"Starscream," Megatron's quiet voice came from the darkness and Starscream froze as he realised he wasn't the only one still awake.

He rolled over, lifting his head out of the pillow to glance at Megatron, the alarm clock illuminating his face in an eerie, green light. "Yes?"

"Go to sleep." Megatron said quietly and his voice sounded intimate in the silence of the room.

Seconds ticked by in which they were both silent, and Megatron almost allowed himself to believe his second had actually fallen asleep and was about to drift off himself when a soft voice whispered next to him, "Did it hurt?"

There was a rustling of sheets as he turned over to face were he knew Starscream to be. The faint, green outline of the seeker's face was all that was visible to him. Despite himself, he humoured Starscream, acknowledging that the seeker would simply pester him until he answered anyway.

"You'll have to be more specific," He muttered groggily into his pillow. He heard the pained groan of the mattress springs and a gentle warmth pressing into his side as Starscream shuffled away from his position teetering over the edge of the bed to lie against him.

"Deactivating," the seeker answered simply, and Megatron felt his heart throb at the memory of searing, unimaginable pain shooting through his spark and consuming every circuit in his frame. "And onlining again..." Starscream continued tentatively, "Both really."

Megatron pushed deeper into his pillow, wondering how long he would need to remain silent for to make Starscream believe he was asleep. It wasn't a conversation he wanted to have in the dead of night. No- it wasn't a conversation he wanted to have full stop.

"Megatron?" Starscream hissed in his ear. Cool finger tips tapped lightly on his bare shoulder as his second delicately touched him, not daring to actually nudge him awake. "My lord?"

Megatron rolled his eyes in the darkness, wondering why on Cybertron the seeker would think addressing him sarcastically in more formal titles would convince him to respond.

"Master?"

He breathed heavily into his pillow, hoping the aggressive noise would convince Starscream to leave him alone and let him get some sleep.

"Lord **High**_ Protectooooor?_"

Clearly not.

Megatron sat up abruptly, blankets falling from around his shoulders to pool in his lap. Starscream jumped back at the suddenness of the movement and nearly fell off the ridiculously small bed. He caught the edge of the mattress just in time but –after noticing the outline of is leader's murderous scowl- didn't dare move closer.

"Do you want to sleep on the floor?" Megatron whispered harshly, dearly wishing he could shout at the seeker without waking the rest of the room up.

"No!" Starscream answered quickly.

"Then I would suggest shutting up before I kick you to it."

To prove his seriousness, he slid a foot out from under the covers to press threateningly against Starscream's fluttering chest. "Well?" He prompted.

Starscream opened his mouth to reply, and then quickly shut it, simply nodding his head. The foot was then removed and Starscream found himself being dragged back into the middle of the bed by his wrist, pulled flush against Megatron's chest. Clearly his leader had no understanding of 'personal space.' There were a few more rustles and mattress groans, as the seeker continued to fidget about, before finally-

"I can't sleep!" Starscream hissed furiously.

Megatron could have punched him, _"try_."

"I am _trying_!"

"Try _harder_." Megatron growled, pulling his pillow out from under himself to slam over his head in hopes of drowning out the sound of Starscream's screechy whispers. How everyone else was sleeping through it he would never know.

"The twins are asleep." Starscream whispered, as if he didn't already know. Megatron decided not to encourage him by talking back. "We could extract some well deserved revenge?"

Megatron grunted into the mattress; it was tempting, but not tempting enough at ten to three in the morning. His second must have realised this and chosen another subject to try and persuade him into talking with.

"Can you still feel him?"

Megatron scowled, pulling the pillow from over his head and whacking the seeker with it. What was it any of Starscream's business whether or not the bond between himself and his- between himself and Prime still existed. "Can you still feel your brothers?" he snarled back.

"Somewhat." His second replied casually, uncaring of the danger he faced when bringing up Megatron's rarely spoken of past, "Would he be able to find us through your bond?"

"I am fairly sure he ignores its existence. After all, what would the flesh bags think if they ever knew he shared genetic coding with me?" he muttered resentfully, rolling onto his side and presenting Starscream with his back.

The room fell back into silence, finally granting Megatron the chance to drift asleep; and he remained that way, until the twins decided to wake everyone up at five o'clock, two hours later.

x


	9. Chapter 9

Starscream should have been used to waking up in awkward positions by now, but he wasn't. Something was pressing him uncomfortably into the bed and he felt abnormally warm. He soon discovered that Megatron had shifted in his sleep and rolled on top of him, with one of his arms thrown over his waist and both legs wrapped around his, Starscream was trapped under and around his Commander's body. Carefully, Starscream pushed against the mattress to see if he could shift Megatron's bulk; but it quickly became clear that his leader was far too heavy and he gave up with a frustrated sigh. He inhaled the thick humid air heavily, more than a little thankful that Megatron had bothered to shower again last night as his nostrils were filled with the mild aroma of damp skin and hair, rather than the usual stale sweat and dirt. It was almost pleasant in comparison, but still too unbearably organic for Starscream to stand.

Soundwave and Slipstream had –thank Primus- taken the twins down stairs to get some food, so everyone else –mainly Megatron and Starscream- could catch up on some well needed sleep. They had been gone for about an hour, so depending entirely on how long Soundwave could keep the twins entertained with the elevator they could be back any second now.

Starscream grasped Megatron's thick forearm and manoeuvred himself further under him, taking some of the weight off of the left arm his Commander had previously been crushing by redistributing the weight. His leader then began to shift in his sleep again, and Starscream froze as he felt Megatron's massive arms worm their way under his body to tighten around his lower back. He wriggled, and Megatron's grip tightened.

Starscream bit back a groan. So _this_ was why he always woke up in such questionable positions every morning. He turned away, teeth gritted, as Megatron breathed deeply against his ear. The infuriating tickling feeling started to return and he started to become more aware of his bare chest against Megatron's. He was unable to stand it any longer when a hot mouth pressed against the corner of his jaw as Megatron nuzzled him in his sleep. He did the only thing he could think of. He pinched him, hard.

Megatron jolted out of his sleep, eyes opening part way. He glanced at Starscream, his rough, bristly cheek still pressed against the seeker's smooth one, before asking slowly, "Did you just pinch me?"

"... You're crushing me." Starscream muttered, wanting to look away from his leader's dark tired, unfocused eyes but too hypnotised by them to do so.

Megatron drew back and looked down, noticing that he was, indeed, lying completely on top of his second. The bed was far too cramped for the two of them. Had he been Starscream's size it might not have been a problem. Knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep comfortably if he had to constantly worry about either rolling off of the bed or flattening the seeker, Megatron, grip still tight around Starscream, flipped over, taking the seeker with him, so that now his second was lying on top of him instead of the other way around.

Starscream stiffened as his world was suddenly flipped over and he found himself sprawled out over Megatron's hard, warm, _skin_ covered chest instead of across the soft, fabric covered mattress. His leader looked as if he had fallen straight back to sleep again and so now he was stuck, trapped in his Commander's unbreakable grasp, against his bare front, the steady rise and fall of his powerful chest sending invisible shockwaves through the seeker's body. Starscream began to work on prising one of the thick forearms away until Megatron muttered, sleepily, "Just go to sleep..."

Starscream groaned again, knowing he _wasn't_ going to get anymore sleep in such an awkward and uncomfortable position, and tried to relax against Megatron, pillowing his head on his muscular shoulder, struggling to ignore the alluring feel of his leader's beating heart against his chest and how it felt just like the throbbing of a spark.

XDXDXXDXDXDXXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Slipstream had to stop to catch her breath as she reached the second floor.

Why couldn't they have booked a room on the ground floor? Especially as half of them couldn't face the traumas of entering an elevator -wouldn't it have been the most logical decision?- _Especially_ if she had to carry everyone's breakfast up _three flights of stairs_ from the restaurant.

She didn't need to be doing this. The so called men should be able to drag themselves out of their beds and trudge down _three flights of stairs_ to get their breakfast themselves. But, they had slept through breakfast yesterday, likelihood was, they would sleep through breakfast again today. They already had in fact, which was why she was climbing yet another section of stairs.

It was also because she couldn't stand being with Soundwave's twins for a second longer. Soundwave himself was fine, which was why she was feeling a little guilty for abandoning him, she quite liked him. He didn't say much, which gave her more of an opportunity to talk; but the twins, they just wouldn't shut up. Soundwave had taken them outside into the market in hopes of getting them to run off some of their seemingly endless energy before they had the chance to raise the pit in their hotel suite.

She balanced the four metal trays of whatever was being served in the restaurant that morning, something called Idli and Vada, on her arm as she approached their door.

Starscream was miraculously wide awake as she entered, in the opposite position to what he had been in when she had left with the twins around two hours ago. Rather than lying squashed under his leader, he was now draped over Megatron like a blanket, and looking thoroughly annoyed about it.

"You're looking a little flustered Starscream." She whispered quietly, kicking the door shut behind her.

Starscream took a moment to inspect his cousin. She was dressed in her new clothes; clothes that she had obviously spent far more money on than anyone else's. She wore a light blue tank top with black shorts, baring a lot of skin. He hoped she got sun burn.

He scowled at her as she approached the bed, and jostled Megatron until the tight grip around his back was loosened and he was able to sit up. She offered him a metal tray full of food wordlessly and he sneered at it, "What is _that_?" He asked, shifting to sit on the side of the bed as Megatron started to rouse.

"Food," Slipstream answered simply, passing a duplicate of his tray to Megatron, who took it without even looking at it before he began to shovel it down.

Starscream stared at him –noticing the distinct lack of chewing going on- and then back at his own tray. He picked up one of the two brown, disc like objects and sniffed at it.

"That's a Vada." Slipstream informed him, moving to the double bed and flicking Thundercracker's nose to wake him.

Starscream took a tiny bite and immediately spat it back out again, "It's disguising," he sneered. He was about to throw it back onto the tray angrily when he found that he no longer actually held it. One look at Megatron's full mouth confirmed that his leader had obviously helped himself, "I hope you choke," he snapped at him spitefully.

Megatron ignored him.

Thankfully Starscream didn't mind the taste of the Idli; a rice based fried food substance, and ate both of them, so it didn't look like he was going to go hungry.

Slipstream turned to the last occupant of the room left to wake up, Skywarp.

"C'mon Skywarp," she said gently, nudging her still sleeping cousin and placing the last tray at the end of the bed, "Wake up and eat this quick," she cast a look across the room at her former Commander, "Before Megatron does."

Megatron, halfway through shoving Starscream's other Vada into his mouth, paused to level a glare at her.

Skywarp sat up blearily, dark brown hair sticking up at all gravity defying angles, and leant against Thundercracker as he reached blindly for the metal tray.

They looked up as they heard a quick succession of loud banging noises approaching from somewhere outside in the hallway. Slipstream sighed and counted down in her head-

_Three _

_Two_

_One-_

The door banged open, smashing against the wall with an almighty crash and bouncing back slightly at the force of the impact. The doorway was filled with too very excited looked twins, both, due to Slipstream's own idiocy, dressed _exactly the same_ in white polo shirts and beige cargo pants –Megatron groaned at the sight of them.

"Look! **Look!**" one of them was shouting. Slipstream was too tired to inspect the minor differences between their almost identical faces to figure out who was who. The other twin then came forward, holding something... furry.

They held it out proudly, and Skywarp shrieked.

Starscream jumped at the sudden noise, knocking his –now empty thanks to his leader- tray off of his lap and onto the floor.

The twin holding the fur ball drew back, hugging it protectively to his chest, "You'll scare him!" he shouted at Skywarp, who was now trying to duck behind Thundercracker.

"**What the pit is that!**" Starscream screeched after he too spotted the fluffy object cradled against... Rumble's chest, he immediately took his bare feet off the floor, scrambling to stand on the bed.

Megatron stood up, pushing his empty tray at Starscream and strode towards the twins.

"Get rid of it!" the seeker called after him.

Rumble attempted to back away as Megatron reached out to grasp his precious bundle of fluff, but eventually released it to his leader as he heard it cry in pain at their tug of war. Megatron lifted the small furred organic creature out of Rumble's arms by grasping a section of loose skin on its back. Holding it aloft, he began to inspect it.

"Don't hurt it!" Frenzy pleaded, making to step forward as the organic wriggled in their leader's grasp.

Megatron frowned at the small fluffy creature staring back at him with large brown pleading eyes. Floppy ears that seemed far too big for the creature's tiny head, flickered back and forth, and the limp tail between its legs occasionally wagged as its curious gaze fell over the other occupants of the room. Megatron wondered what the purpose of such a creature could be. It didn't seem particularly vicious or useful.

"What is _th-_"

"It's a dog." Said Slipstream from the bed, answering his question before he fully had a chance to ask it. She gazed at the small ball of brown and black mattered fur with an odd sort of fondness in her eyes.

"A dog!" Skywarp cried, even more terrified now, peeking out from behind his brother at fierce animal.

"Rabies!" shrieked Starscream, sneering at the disgusting, filthy, possibly diseased_ thing_.

The twins looked confused, "Soundwave said it was a puppy."

"Soundwave gave this to you?" Megatron frowned, brandishing the puppy dog. It seemed to enjoy this, its tail started to wag happily again.

"We found him," Frenzy explained, staring at the animal longingly, "It's only a baby."

"Soundwave wanted us to get rid of it but..." Rumble began to say, voice trailing off.

"**Can we keep it**?" Frenzy suddenly shouted, clasping his hands together as if praying.

"No," Megatron replied, not at all deterred by their pleading faces or the puppy's large brown eyes, and began to walk to the window.

The twins suddenly realised what he was going to do, "No! Don't kill it, please! We'll behave; we'll do whatever you want! Please don't hurt him!"

Megatron didn't bother turning back as he began to unlatch the window, "It is vermin that will likely grow to become dangerous and diseased."

"We'll get rid of it!" Rumble tried again, "Just don't throw him out the window! Please!"

"How am I to know that you won't just bring it back in again at the next available opportunity?" Megatron asked, sliding the window open.

The twins didn't have an answer for that, "He's not hurtin' anybody." Rumble said quietly, eyes beginning to glisten as the puppy's innocent gaze met his.

Megatron grunted and began to lift the arm clutching the animal out of the window, Rumble and Frenzy gasped.

The Fur ball, as if sensing his doom, began to wriggle frantically. It kicked out, one of his clawed paws managing to scratch his captors wrist. Megatron dropped him instinctively and the puppy fell to their hotel room's discoloured red carpet with a slight thud, before bouncing right back up again and starting to bound across the room.

Both Starscream and Skywarp started screeching and screaming. The tiny fluffy menace was loose in their room, bounding about and emitting a high pitched yapping noise. Megatron strode forward as if he were about to kick it, when Frenzy dove forward to shield it with his own body.

"Get it out of here!" shrieked Starscream, picking up a pillow from the bed and throwing it at Frenzy, unfortunately, pillows were not known for their accuracy when thrown and rather than hitting the twin it ended up smacking Megatron in the face.

Frenzy took full advantage of the distraction, releasing the small bundle of fur and giving it a good shove towards the still open door.

"**RUN PUPPY! RUN TO FREEDOM!" **he shouted as the puppy made its escape down the hallway. Rumble scrambled after it, but Megatron slammed the door shut before Frenzy could follow.

"Where is _Soundwave_?" he growled, looming menacingly over Frenzy.

Frenzy didn't have the chance to answer before Starscream started to shriek, "How could you have let that evil creature in here? It could have killed us all!"

"It was harmless!" Frenzy tried to defend.

"I-it h-hurt Megatron!" Skywarp whimpered, eyes fixed on the small red scratch across his leader's delicate white skin.

Starscream scoffed, finally climbing down off the bed now that the threat had been removed and the floor was safe and puppy free. "Didn't even draw blood. Don't be such a coward."

Thundercracker laughed with Slipstream at his hypocrisy, "And you're not? How brave you were, screaming from the bed at a creature small enough to fit into the palm of your hand."

Starscream's only reply was to hiss venomously and didn't have the opportunity to defend his bravery as the door banged open again -they really needed to remember to lock it, they were so used to using access panels and automatic locks, the idea of keys and door handles might never become routine for them- this time with Soundwave dragging a reluctant looking Rumble, whom he must have caught on the stairs, in by his ear.

"Apologises, Lord Megatron." Soundwave said casually as he reached out, lightening quick, to snag his other creation before he attempted to flee like his brother had. "The younglings and I became separated after they fell into pursuit with a small canine."

"Yes, we have already had the pleasure of meeting that...canine," said Megatron slowly, unable to resist smirking at the twins predicament, "Where is it?"

"Dealt with, my lord," answered Soundwave swiftly. The twins didn't look too upset though. Their creator must have left the pest relatively unharmed then.

Megatron bent down to be level with the twins, glowering at them, "If I ever see that piece of vermin-"

"-Puppy!" Frenzy was unable to help himself from bursting out, and Soundwave twisted his ear. He gasped before falling silent.

"_Puppy_...then, if I ever see it again I will remove it from temptation permanently. Do I make myself clear?" he finished darkly, looking at each of the boys in turn.

They shrunk back against their creator, "Yes, Lord Megatron," they said together, quietly.

Megatron nodded, seemingly satisfied and pulled himself back up to his full height. "We have things to do today, get up." He addressed the room at large.

Thundercracker and Skywarp obediently began to drag themselves out of the double bed, but Megatron was busy scowling at his second, who was doing the exact opposite of what he had just ordered by crawling back into the single bed. If the seeker really thought he was going to let him lounge around in bed all day, sleeping, just so he could keep him up all night with stupid questions again, he had another thing coming.

Megatron whipped the blanket away from the single bed just as Starscream concealed himself beneath it "Get up." He repeated to his second. Starscream just groaned and tried to pull the sheets back over his head.

"Starscream," Megatron said impatiently, tugging on the sheets again. Behind him Soundwave began to lead the others out through the door, leaving his leader alone with the errant seeker.

"Hmm," Starscream groaned after a while.

"Get up." Megatron ordered yet again, standing over him.

Starscream groaned and turned over to press his face into the pillow, "m' tired,"

Megatron whipped the pillow out from underneath Starscream's head, "So am I, now get up and get dressed. We need to survey the area."

Starscream didn't reply.

"Starscream, I won't tell you again."

"Five more minutes..."

"Up now!" Megatron shouted, bending to wretch Starscream to his feet. The seeker merely slumped against him tiredly, "Stop acting out, you idiot." Megatron hissed.

The seeker whimpered against him, leaning more of his weight on him, "I just want to sleep."

"If you sleep now then you won't be able to sleep again tonight... and then neither will I." He glanced back at the door, wondering whether he could call Thundercracker back and have him deal with his Air Commander.

"My head hurts!" moaned Starscream, clearly lying. "Stupid human brain feels like its shrinking."

Megatron didn't believe a word of it, "You don't have a headache. You wouldn't have been shrieking at that creature earlier if you did."

"Please," Starscream started again, "I just don't want to go out. Let me stay here."

"We're not splitting up. I can't leave you here alone; Primus knows what kind of trouble you would cause."

"Then stay with me. I don't feel well, please, _lord Megatron_!" Starscream said, wrapping his arms around Megatron's waist and squeezing, pressing his face into his bare chest.

Megatron promptly shoved him off, and bent to pick up a shirt, "Get dressed."

Starscream stumbled away and glared until Megatron had pulled the shirt over his head and vacated the room, seconds later, Thundercracker appeared. Starscream didn't bother looking up at him when he offered him his dark green t-shirt. He hated that colour. Slipstream must have known and picked it out on purpose.

He heard a sigh from his brother and the shirt was lowered, "Starscream?"

Starscream snatched the t-shirt out of his lowered hand and pulled it over his head. Thundercracker wrapped an arm around his shoulder, lowering it to rub across his back, where his wings would have been attached. "C'mon," his brother's deep voice rumbled in his ear, "Megatron is waiting."

Starscream nodded and allowed himself to be led out into the hallway and down the stairs.

XDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX DXDXDXDXDXDXD

The dark circles under Starscream's eyes were even more noticeable in the bright daylight of the market place. Thundercracker tried not to be too concerned.

They were walking languidly at the back of the group, Skywarp trailing close behind them. Soundwave and Slipstream had gone ahead after the twins, who had taken off as soon as the hotel lobby's door had been opened for them. Megatron was just behind them, turning back every now and then to check that his second was still with his brothers and wasn't making a nuisance of himself.

The air was more humid than usual, and Soundwave seemed to be under the impression that it would rain soon, but as Thundercracker stared up at the clear blue sky, not a cloud to be seen, he couldn't see it happening anytime soon.

He was already bored with all the market place stalls, covered in colourful clothes and food; he had seen it all yesterday. Skywarp though, his eyes were as wide as dinner plates as he took in the vibrant scenery. He spent most of his time walking backwards and it was up to Thundercracker to steer him between the people and objects he was inevitably going to walk into or trip over.

"Thundercracker!" Skywarp gasped, pointing and staring at a long line of large bowls full of colourful grains and seeds. "Look! It's like a rainbow."

Thundercracker quickly agreed and pulled him away from the stall before he could attempt to start bargaining for some, next to him he could hear Starscream muttering something about 'idiots' under his breath. He turned to look at him and found that surprisingly, his brother wasn't talking about Skywarp.

Across the cramped street at a clothes stall, filled with boots and jackets and hats, Slipstream was up to her usual mischief and having what seemed to be a three way argument with Soundwave and the stall owner, who was adamant she buy the pair of light blue and black boots which matched her top. In the end Soundwave simply snatched the boots away from her, handed them back to the stall owner –who was nearly half his size- and then proceeded to bend down, wrap his arms around Slipstream's thighs, pick her up and throw her over his shoulder. The three seekers stood and watched as Soundwave continued on up the street as if he didn't have a screaming, protesting woman grasping desperately for boots tossed over his shoulder.

"I hope he drops her on her head." Commented Starscream as Slipstream's shouts started to fade away and merge with the streets general noise.

"You are in a bad mood this morning," said Megatron's voice as he backtracked towards the seekers, obviously having heard Starscream's comment. Skywarp shrunk back and hid behind Thundercracker as their leader came to stop in front of them.

"Can we go back now?" Starscream hissed testily, eyeing the general populous of the street, wrapping his arms tighter around himself whenever someone passed a little too close to him.

"No," said Megatron, his tone leaving no room for argument, "Now come, you three are falling behind," with that he strode ahead again.

Thundercracker saw how Starscream's expression darkened and his fists clenched. He quickly steeped forward to wrap an arm around his shoulders and pull him close. Starscream let him, falling against him wordlessly. Thundercracker pressed their foreheads together for a second before pulling back and letting Skywarp in, who hugged his brothers a lot tighter.

Starscream allowed in for a few moments before catching Megatron looking back at them and then shoving them away. He walked off, muttering, "Get off of me, sentimental femmes..."

Thundercracker shared a smile with Skywarp before they followed after him.

They walked through the crowds and stalls until they found Soundwave, Slipstream and the twins again, all three of whom were sat waiting for them at the end of the street around a large clay structure. Rumble and Frenzy were leaning over the top of it, peering down into the middle and occasionally throwing small pebbles passed to them by Slipstream into its centre.

As Thundercracker grew closer he could hear the tale tell splash that indicated there was water at the bottom. A Well. "You know you're supposed to be throwing money down there, not rocks, right?" Thundercracker asked the twins, as he too, leant over the side of the clay walls to peer into the seemingly endless Well. Frenzy dropped another small rock and they waited in silence until they heard the splash as it hit the water.

"Why would anyone waste money by chucking it down a Well?" came Slipstream voice from next to Rumble as she bent over with them.

The twins and Thundercracker shrugged but Soundwave answered for them, "Human customs," He stated, opening his palm and revealing several silver paisas, Indian coins, "They use the money as payment for a wish."

Rumble dove forward to grab most of the coins, "Do the wishes come true?" he asked, passing some of the coins to Frenzy before throwing one in.

Soundwave choose not to answer. The twins seemed happy anyway, and were even generous enough to give Thundercracker and Slipstream a coin each. Slipstream simply tossed hers in uncaringly whilst Thundercracker studied his coin for a moment before glancing at his brother.

"Skywarp, come and make a wish."

Skywarp's eyes widened and he shook his head, frozen to his spot in front of the Well but not daring to go any closer, "W-what if I fall in?"

Thundercracker smiled, "You won't fall in, don't be stupid." He gestured for him to come closer again.

Slowly, Skywarp stepped forward and leant over the top of the clay wall before rearing back quickly, "I-it's really deep!"

"Skywarp you're not going to fall! Just toss the coin in." He pushed the coin into his brother's hand and Skywarp quickly threw it in before backing away quickly, "What did you wish for?" Thundercracker asked.

Skywarp blushed, "I forgot..."

Meanwhile, Starscream was doing everything in his power to be as in a bad a mood as possible. It must have showed on his face as Megatron left the others by the Well to come and harass him.

"Cheer up Starscream," Megatron said dryly, "It might never happen."

"It already has!" Starscream snapped, teeth bared.

Megatron's amused smile fell slightly, "it was merely a human saying."

"Why are we here?" Starscream snapped after a while, glaring viciously off into the distance. "We're not even doing anything. We're just- just _screwing around_! They're literally throwing money away, and you're here trying to- to what? What are you doing? _What do you want_?" he screeched hoarsely, finally looking up at him.

"Perhaps you should sit down." Megatron ground out through gritted teeth.

Starscream barely restrained himself from calling Megatron something very, very rude. "I am _fine_."

"What would you rather we be doing?" Megatron asked.

"Something!" Starscream shrieked loudly, as if it were obvious, several locals passing by glanced over at them, "like fixing this!" he gestured down at his pitifully skinny human frame.

Megatron ignored his tone, "At this present moment in time we are barely surviving. Before we start to focus on our future plans for revenge we must first learn to survive."

"You are being ridiculous," Starscream argued, "you act as if surviving as an organic would be a challenge for us. We are a superior race, we-"

"_You_ are struggling far more than anyone else. You need to stop thinking about-"

"Don't act as if you know what I am thinking!" Starscream interrupted, angrily, he leaned forward on his tip toes to make himself seem taller, "Just because I am not as deluded as you and your pathetic lackeys-"

"**Starscream**," Megatron barked suddenly, snapping Starscream out of his rant. The seeker's expression became fearful as his leader glowered down at him, had he pushed too far? "Before we make any moves we must gain resources; whether that is food, money or even just knowledge. You know that."

Starscream's mouth drew into a thin line, "...I am _not _struggling." He hissed out resentfully before scowling, "Can we go back _now_?" he snapped again, a hint of desperation in his voice this time.

Megatron looked at his pale skin and the dark circles beneath his eyes and sighed, "We will go back as soon as we have found something to eat-"

"I'm not hungry, I'm just tired." Starscream replied quickly.

"You may not be, but _I _am. Go and fetch the others." He ordered. When Starscream didn't move he went on to say, "The sooner we get moving the sooner we will get back to the hotel."

That seemed to motivate the seeker. He marched over to the Well, shoving between his brothers and knocking Skywarp forward over the side of the clay wall. Luckily, Thundercracker grabbed hold of his hand before he could overbalance and fall down the Well. Skywarp shrieked as he stared down the seemingly bottomless pit before he was dragged back upright.

Starscream didn't seem to care about his brothers though, and proceeded to snatch the rest of the coins from the twins and throw them down the well with an echoing clatter. "We're going!" he screeched, stomping away again, leaving the twins to glare daggers at his retreating back.

Megatron fought back a chuckle at seeing Starscream make everyone else as miserable as he was. What Starscream lacked in common decency, he more than made up for in entertainment and comedic value.

XDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXD

Twelve hours later, and Starscream was still awake. Clearly, this wasn't about not being tired, because he _was _tired. He had never been so exhausted in his entire life.

Now he had nothing to do but think until he finally fell asleep. He shuddered, exhaling shakily.

...

What the slag was he doing?

Starscream asked himself that question at least once every hour. He even dreamed it sometimes.

What was he doing?

Nothing?

Why was his own answer another question?

He choked back a sob. It wasn't a question. **Nothing** was what he was doing. He didn't have any plans, schemes... he couldn't think. He didn't want to think; because he inevitably knew that there was no solution, no ingenious plan could ever get them out of this mess.

So what else was there to do but nothing?

Nothing, that's what.

He rolled onto his side, gently; he didn't want to wake Megatron. His leader's face looked so peaceful, so untroubled. It wasn't fair.

This was all _his fault_! Wasn't he supposed to be their Commander? Wasn't he supposed to protect them? Protect him? What had Megatron been doing?

Nothing; like him.

But he was Starscream, king of the skies; he didn't need anyone's help, anyone's protection. He was perfectly capable of protecting himself; he could protect the others too. It was a shame no one else seemed to think so.

He felt his eyes begin to well over as his bed mate shifted and sighed next to him, warm breath ghosting over his forehead. A thick muscled arm slid towards him, finger tips brushing against the cloth of his shirt. Starscream gently moved it back, inhaling deeply as he felt the strength in the muscles beneath the fragile skin.

Skin so fragile his nails could pierce it.

Megatron was nothing more than skin and bone, with a few fleshy bits here and there. He was _so_ delicate.

Sometimes he found himself thinking just _how_ Megatron was so delicate.

It would take a mere three minutes for his fleshy lungs to give up after being deprived of oxygen. His heart needed to beat constantly, his lungs needed to breathe constantly. The smallest of things could kill him, just like that. He was _so_ vulnerable. Starscream wondered if he knew it. Did he think, like Starscream, over the human's rule of three? Three minutes without air, three days without water, three weeks without food and they'd all be dead.

He felt something trickle from his eye across his nose, and lifted a hand to swiftly wipe it away, sniffing.

Starscream couldn't decide between goading Megatron into showing these vulnerabilities, lowering him down to everyone else's half broken state of mind, taking pleasure in seeing him break like he had broken, to make him seem more... _human_, or to just give into the increasingly undeniable urge to crawl as close as he could get to Megatron and wrap himself tightly in the infallible, dependable aura his leader always seemed to be projecting.

Another tear trickled down his cheek to seep into his pillow.

The intelligent and yet malicious side of him said it was nothing more than a wishful fantasy; Megatron couldn't protect him, he was weak, broken. It was the pit forsaken chemicals in this defective flesh bag he was held captive in, they made him blind to any logic and all he could see was the way Megatron loomed over everyone, tall and powerful; like there was still indestructible iron plating under that delicate skin and hard steel in those dark eyes.

Starscream jolted on the bed as he suddenly realised Megatron's hard, dark eyes were open, and focused on him.

"Don't you ever sleep?" Megatron grunted.

Starscream lowered his head, sniffing quietly and subtly trying to wipe the moisture away from his face. Unfortunately Megatron noticed, "What is wrong this time?" he asked quietly, the impatience surprisingly missing from his tone.

Starscream muttered something incoherent and began the awkward process of rolling himself back over without falling off the bed or brushing against his bed mate, when Megatron's massive hand reached out for him. His massive palm cupped the entire side of his face, warm against his damp cheek. He felt the skin against it start to heat up, flushing. Megatron's thumb swiped under his eye, wiping away some of the salty tears. Starscream scrunched his face up angrily, squeezing the last few tears from his eyes and sniffing angrily, he wretched the hand away from his face.

The mattress squealed and bounced as Megatron sat up, resting his weight on one arm to lean over Starscream, the ends of his dark black hair falling down to tickle the seeker's face.

Starscream swallowed thickly, "Just... will you leave me alone."

Megatron exhaled heavily, breath once again fluttering over Starscream sensitive skin, "How do you think I can sleep with you snivelling next to me?"

Starscream felt his face heat up furiously, tears almost reforming in his damp, stinging eyes. "Fine!" He snapped, "I'll sleep somewhere else."

He began to roll off the bed, despite knowing that there was nowhere else to sleep other than the hard, grotty floor. A strong hand closed around his wrist, stilling him in his movements, before slowing beginning to drag him back down between the sheets.

He was pulled back until he could feel the unbearably, comforting warmth of Megatron against his back.

"I'm tired," he choked out, voice breaking.

One of Megatron's thick arms wrapped around him from behind and a sigh blew a burst of hot air against his ear, "Why do I have a feeling this is going to become routine?"

"Sorry to inconvenience you so," Starscream hissed waspishly.

"Perhaps I should be sending you to bed earlier," Megatron muttered more to himself than the seeker held tight against his chest.

Starscream hissed, twisting his head back at an uncomfortable angle to glare at Megatron through the darkness, "I am not a- **child!**"

"Shh!" Megatron hushed him quickly, slapping a large hand over his mouth, "You don't want to wake-"

Starscream ripped the hand away from his mouth, "I don't care about the others! If I can't sleep why should they get to?"

Megatron, rather than reproaching or snapping back at him, simply looked at him before saying, "You can sleep in tomorrow."

Starscream eyes softened as he turned back to look into his leader's face, "Really?"

"I don't want you being any more petulant than you already are." Megatron explained softly.

There was a long pause before anyone spoke again. They lay there, back to front, listening to the sound of each other breathing; feeling the subtle rhythm of their hearts beating strong in their chests.

"Where did you go?" Starscream asked curiously, and Megatron groaned, sensing the beginning of another one of _those_ conversations. When his leader didn't reply Starscream explained himself better, "When you were... offline, where did you go?"

Megatron huffed against the back of his neck, had Starscream always been so morbid? "I was offline. I went nowhere."

Starscream's face screwed up, "Didn't you go to the pit? See the Unmaker?"

"You assume I would have gone to the pit? Why not the well of Allsparks?"

Starscream snorted, "They wouldn't have let you in, Primus isn't stupid."

"You once told me you did not believe in such ridiculous things as Gods and after lives."

"Because I have never offlined," Starscream explained, "but _you_ have."

"So I am your latest little science experiment."

"Please, science is anything but 'little'" Starscream snapped loudly, "So, what happened?"

"I do not remember."

"Then there is nothing."

"I did not say that," announced Megatron, his arm unconsciously tightening around the seeker's waist, "I cannot remember, but there was something."

"...You just don't want to tell me."

Megatron almost chuckled, "I am not quite as spiteful as you are. I am withholding nothing from you, little seeker, even though you do not deserve to know anything of those details."

"You used that word again," Starscream said testily.

"Excuse me?"

"That _word_!" The seeker snarled angrily, barely managing to keep his voice below a whisper, "That utterly inappropriate word."

Megatron's silence told him that his leader clearly had no idea what he was talking about. "_Little_! I am not_ little_! I am of a perfectly acceptable size for a human."

Megatron made a mental note to remember to call him 'little' more often, "a human female maybe..."

Starscream scowled at him for a long time, looking like he didn't know whether to punch him or burst into tears, before saying stiffly, "I'm not speaking to you anymore."

Megatron barely resisted the urge to cry 'thank Primus!' at those words and had to bite down on his tongue before he said something as equally damning.


	10. Chapter 10

The thunderstorm hit in the early hours of the morning. Starscream wasn't sure if he had already been awake when the rumbling crash of thunder echoed across the dark sky or if the noise itself had been what roused him. A burst of light illuminated the room for a split second; long enough for Starscream to see that all the other occupants of the room were already awake.

There was a distinct lack of warmth next to him which indicated that Megatron was no longer in the bed. Another roaring boom, much louder this time, made Starscream jump slightly and he sat up, the blankets falling from around his shoulders.

The silent flash of lightning that followed brightened the room again, and Starscream found his leader, on the opposite side of the room in front of the window, observing the raging storm outside. The mattress creaked as he rolled off of the bed. He saw Megatron's head tilt back towards him at the sound, and was about to join him by the window when a quiet snivelling caught his attention.

"Skywarp?"

"Shhh!" his brother whispered, terrified. Starscream squinted through the darkness and could just about make out Skywarp's body, curled up beneath the covers, shivering. "It's the Autobots!"

Before Starscream could do much more than roll his eyes and call him an idiot, another form rose from the bed next to him, "It's not the Autobots, Skywarp," Thundercracker's tired voice began to reassure his timid brother. The sheets rustled as Skywarp scrambled to fasten himself against him.

"W-what is it? Please, make it stop, p-please," Skywarp whispered, sounding as if he were about to break out into sobs. To make matters worse, the storm began to rumble and crack overhead.

Starscream moved away from the bed to stand behind Megatron. Lightning flashed again and illuminated his leader's face; it was as composed and stern as ever. They contemplated the storm in silence for a while, offhandedly listening to the twins explaining Earths weather to Skywarp behind them.

Rain splattered against the window, leaving tiny droplets of water to run down the window pane, growing bigger as they combined. He could hear the wind howling and saw what it did to the small trees and plants outside in the street. Paper and rubbish was blown up into the air and tossed about. Primus, how he wished he could be flying in it. There was nothing like the euphoria of soaring between dark, swirling thunderclouds, rain splattering against his cockpit and running across his wings.

From the window they could see the forked lightning spilt across the dark sky, "They have energy... in the sky..." Megatron said slowly, gazing up at the storm.

Starscream stared at him, before realising that Megatron –much like Thundercracker, Skywarp, Slipstream and Rumble- had never seen anything like this before. He had been on this planet for millions of years, but almost all of that time would have been spent frozen beneath the ice, trapped in a dam, or offline at the bottom of the ocean. He wouldn't have had much chance to observe the changes in weather.

"It is light created by electrical discharge." The scientist in him couldn't help but explain. Megatron looked down at him, one eyebrow quirking, and Starscream swallowed before continuing, "Like static electricity. It's the rain that causes it. The build up of ice and rain in the cloud creates the electrical discharge and the lightning -the flashing light- balances the electrical build in the clouds or between the clouds and ground."

Megatron turned away from the window to look down at him; thunder crashed in the clouds above them. "What about that noise? Is that electrical build up too?"

"The noise is the rapid expansion of air. The lightning heats up the air quickly and then it cools down again. The rapid expansion and contraction of air is what causes the sound waves." He finished proudly.

Megatron's lips quirked, "Still quite the little scientist, I see," His leader commented and Starscream's proud smirk fell at the use of the word, 'little' again. The taller man's mouth simply widened as he saw his second's expression sour.

Still scowling, Starscream moved away from the window to throw himself down -not onto the single- but the double bed, falling between his brothers. Skywarp yelped at his sudden appearance before he realised who it was and latched onto him as well. Starscream allowed his brothers to pull him into a hug and sighed as he could feel their faint bond strengthen through close physical contact.

Primus he wished he could fly.

He didn't notice his leader scowling at the pile of seekers on the bed as Skywarp pressed into his neck, and closed his eyes.

Megatron left the window and reclined on the single bed, stretching out his limbs now that he had the room to do so, "How long do these normally last?"

Starscream, assuming the man was talking to him, didn't bother to sit up or even open his eyes before answering the question with an uninformative, "Not long,"

The thunderstorm calmed at some point after that, but Megatron couldn't remember falling asleep. When he woke up the next day, the room was bathed in bright sunlight, too bright for it to have been early in the morning. He lifted his head and rubbed a hand across his eyes groggily, and shifted as he felt a weight against his back. He smirked; his second must have left his brothers at some point in the night and crawled back into bed with him.

However, when he tilted his head back to look over his shoulder, he was greeted with the sight of a head full of dark blond hair, definitely not Starscream; one of the twins. He groaned, and a glance at the double bed confirmed that their usual pillow –otherwise known as Soundwave- had been taken by Slipstream. His scowl deepened as he saw that Starscream was still buried somewhere in the pile of seekers next to them. He felt an odd surge of jealousy before he quickly repressed it, but couldn't help but wonder why the seeker hadn't returned to sleep with him, or more importantly, why it bothered him so much.

One of the twins -Rumble upon closer inspection; he was getting better at telling them apart- twisted and pressed into his back. Frenzy, who was lying against his side rather than on top of him like his brother, moved at almost the exact same time, curling himself into a tighter ball around Megatron's right arm.

A glance at the alarm clock on the side table confirmed he was correct in his assumption about it being late in the day; it was already past three in the afternoon. He had slept through most of the day and yet he was still so tired. Although his organic fuel tank -or stomach- was growling and groaning at him to refuel, he couldn't muster up the energy to actually get up. He sighed and sank into the pillows, wrinkling his nose as he inhaled the familiar scent of his second through the pillow.

Rumble moved again and he stilled, not wanting to wake any of them up.

They'd all need to be on top form today. Starscream had been fretting that they hadn't been doing anything yesterday, but now that he had most of the local area surveyed he could get to work. The seeker had shown how capable he was at underhanded tricks, now he would finally have the chance to use such talents effectively.

They had about five hours before it would be dark enough for the first stage of his plan to take place, and if the twins constant fidgeting was anything to go by, they'd be waking up any minute now. He would probably leave them here in the hotel with Slipstream and take everyone else out with him; if they separated into groups they would be able to cover more of the city.

He remained tolerant and unmoving as the twins tossed and turned, absently wondering how Soundwave could put up with it and glancing his way as he did. His third looked very content curled around Slipstream and again he felt envy niggling at his mind. He found himself wishing that he could be in a similar position with Starscream. His second was always so warm and soft; he seemed to fit perfectly in his arms. The twins were an improvement to the seeker in one area though; at least they didn't pinch, bite or hit him in the night.

Then, as if Primus himself had been listening in on his thoughts, there was a sharp tug on his hair and he jerked up, hissing his pain. Searching behind him he found the culprit to be Frenzy, who had reached out and clasped a handful of his hair in his sleep. Seeing as he was still pulling, and it didn't seem like he'd be stopping anytime soon, Megatron growled in annoyance and elbowed him off of the bed.

Frenzy fell to the floor with a heavy thump, and feeling his twin's echoed pain, Rumble jolted awake at the same time.

From there on, the afternoon progressed in their normal wake up routine. Slipstream appeared in yet another outfit that no one had realised she'd owned, the twins had a pillow fight, Starscream hogged the shower, five separate arguments occurred, four of them involved the aforementioned seeker, Megatron lost his temper, twice, and as usual, no one _really_ knew what their evening meal consisted of.

Eventually, after a long time of sitting around their suite doing the bare minimum -which Starscream complained about loudly several times until he was threatened- the sun sank beneath the tops of the lowest buildings. Megatron glanced at Soundwave, who inclined his head, before they both stood.

"Starscream, come with me," he ordered, ignoring how everyone's attention shifted to either him or his second. "We are going out."

Starscream took one look at the darkening sky through the window and frowned, "But... it's getting dark. You want us to go out in the middle of the night?"

Megatron opened the door into the hallway and stood to the side, waiting for Starscream to walk through it, "As you don't sleep at night at any rate, I don't see much of a problem."

Starscream scowled, getting to his feet regardless to stomp through the door, glaring at his leader as he passed. Megatron paused before following after him, speaking to Soundwave, "Skywarp and Thundercracker in about thirty minutes." He then stepped into the hallway, shutting the door with a sharp click behind him and began to stride towards the stairs.

Starscream supposed he was expected to follow after him and reluctantly jogged to catch up with him.

"What about my brothers?" he asked the taller man as they reached the stairs and began their descent, their footfalls on the wooden steps echoing around the open space.

"You'll see," was Megatron's cryptic reply.

Starscream knew any further questions would be met with the same response and so allowed himself to lapse into silence, and remained so, following Megatron obediently as they walked through the lobby and out onto the spiralling staircase. Starscream couldn't resist leaning over the railings to glance at the street only two floors below descending only when Megatron grunted at him to get a move on.

The night air was chilly on the skin exposed by his summer clothing, he rubbed at his arms as goose bumps began to form and quickened his pace to keep himself warm. Stupid vulnerable humans couldn't even adapt to their own weather. The sky was now a dark blue colour and would become ebony within minutes. He tightened his arms around his chest to better protect himself from the light breeze.

The market had closed long ago, and the normally bustling street was void of any of its usual pushy regulars, only two or three people could be seen further up the path. The street lamps above them began to flicker dimly before brightening and casting them in a spot light, and in the distance Starscream could see others flickering on as well. Despite the barren market, the city was still awake. They could clearly hear the distinct noise of crowds and traffic somewhere between the buildings before them.

Megatron started ahead, going the same route he had taken the day before when they had ambled around the market. The seeker quickly followed, not keen on the idea of being left alone in the dark for any strange human to come across. Not that he was scared of course, after all what could squishies do to him?

As the market opened up into a wider street, not only did the crowd grow denser with people, but with_ cows _too; cows freely roaming the streets. They were on the sidewalks, in the roads, walking amongst the people and in front of the traffic. Starscream looked around, stunned that no one else seemed particularly bothered by the presence of the massive hoofed creatures, not even Megatron.

There was a sudden and loud moo from right behind him, and Starscream was so shocked he ran straight forward into Megatron's back. Turning around he was horrified to find that there was one of the huge horned beasts right behind him, staring at him, its large brown eyes reflecting the street lights in the dark. Terrified, he clutched handfuls of Megatron's shirt and flattened himself against his back.

"Meh- Megatron!" he whispered frantically, terrified that if he were to shout he would startle the cow into attacking him. "Get rid of it. _Get rid of it_!"

Megatron turned casually, and Starscream scrambled to put his leader between himself and the cattle. The cow blinked and stepped forward, the cattle bell around its neck clanging as it moved. It boldly bumped Megatron's chest with its nose as if it wanted him to move out of its way, and the taller man fell back slightly after being knocked off balance. Starscream squeaked, peeking at the cow from over Megatron's shoulder, "Don't let it get me!"

Megatron raised an eyebrow at Starscream's high pitched shrieking, and moved out of the bovine's path, watching as it casually waddled by, hoofs scrapping upon the pavement.

"How can they just let those wild animals run loose in the streets?" Starscream whispered hoarsely into his ear, still standing close against his back in case any more cows were likely to come wandering by to attack him.

Megatron's only answer was to grab the front of Starscream's shirt and pull him along. The seeker dug his heels in as his leader attempted to drag him amongst countless cattle and people, all of whom seemed to like staring. Intimidated, Starscream quickly gave up the fight to resist his leader and attached himself to his side as an abnormally large bull passed by a little too close; so close in fact, that its tail whipped his arm.

Before long they were out of the cattle packed street and in a denser section of the city, somewhere Starscream didn't recognise. They hadn't been here this morning. He looked up at Megatron's stern face for any clues as to why they were here. There were none. His Commander's gaze was set firmly ahead of him, glaring harshly at any who dared to glance their way for any longer than a split second. The streets were brighter here; more colourful, cheap neon lights lit every window and sign. There were so many of them they all seemed to blur into one, so bright it might as well have been daytime.

Starscream's attention was next caught by the sound of music. A deep base blasted out for a split second as doors further up the street opened, before they swung shut again and the explosion of noise was reduced to nothing more than a steady booming. A crowd of people, all very loud, were stood in a long line outside the large, dark building which seemed to be emitting the repetitive music.

Megatron walked him past quickly, which he found he was grateful for, the boisterous crowd proved quite daunting the closer they were. The doors opened again and Starscream caught the sound of a female organic warbling over the top of the heavy base and fast recurring tune.

Their walk was over as they reached an almost deserted section of road. The lights were dimmer here and it was quiet enough for them to be able to hear car horns and sirens in the distance, there was no neon or vibrating base tunes. Megatron pulled him into the nearest alley, pressing him into the cool brick wall at the entrance. Starscream wrinkled his nose at the smell of something organic and unclean that must have lurked further within the dark alley but chose not to comment on it.

Megatron looked around, or more specifically looked towards the line of cash machines across the street; highlighted against the structure they were built into by the bright screen lights. "Too early," he muttered to himself, leaning back to glance down both ends of the street.

Starscream shivered and rewrapped his arms around himself. His teeth began to chatter and he tightly shut his mouth to silence the noise. He then jumped as something warmer, Megatron again, brushed against his left side and he inched away slightly, moving further into the alley and away from his leader.

He didn't have to suffer the empty silence for too much longer; thankfully, the sound of approaching people amongst the silence of the night met his ears. Megatron perked up too, pushing himself away from the wall and stepping back into the lit street, but not before sending a backwards glance at Starscream which clearly said 'stay put'.

Three figures stepped forward and Starscream immediately recognised them as his brothers and Soundwave. Megatron was speaking to Soundwave, but to Starscream his voice came out as nothing more than a low murmuring. He stepped forward, craning his neck awkwardly to hear what he was saying.

The only word he caught was his own name, '_Starscream_' before his leader turned back around and gestured for him to come forward with a wave of his hand. Grumbling under his breath, he obeyed, "Is anyone going to tell me what the slag is going on?"

"We're stealing stuff!" Skywarp burst out excitedly before anyone could stop him. That's when Starscream first noticed how wide eyed and _bouncy_ his brother seemed.

He levelled a glare at each of his companions in turn before saying darkly, "What have you done to him?"

The look Megatron gave him clearly said that he had no part in it, but Thundercracker was looking slightly guilty, "Well... I'm not entirely sure... it- it didn't _look_ like it was anything weird or..." Thundercracker trailed off, glancing between Starscream and Skywarp warily.

The grin Skywarp wore was large enough to stretch from one side of his face to the other. It was scary to say the least; Starscream couldn't help but step back slightly.

Megatron snarled, "He's no use to us like this."

"He would not have been much use whether he was drugged or not." Soundwave said uninterestingly, his attention focused on something further up the street more than them.

Curious, Starscream followed his gaze, squinting through the darkness. He thought he saw a shadow of something moving, but it was too small to have been human. He turned back to the present situation. Megatron was arguing with Thundercracker.

"-It doesn't matter what you were told. You shouldn't have let him have it!" Megatron was saying to his brother through gritted teeth, trying very hard not to shout out in the street.

"We don't know if they even _were_ drugs!" defended Thundercracker, "And he's fine anyway, just a little high."

Skywarp was too busy trying to lick his own elbow to be paying attention to any of this. Megatron looked to Soundwave, impatiently waiting for the verdict.

"Definitely drugs," said Soundwave after a moment's pause. Thundercracker threw up his arms in a rare display of frustration, and wrenched Skywarp's arm away from his mouth.

"Go back to the hotel," Megatron growled, at Thundercracker, "both of you."

Thundercracker bit his lip before nodding reluctantly, taking Skywarp by the hand and leading him back down the dimly lit street.

"Looks like it is just the three of us tonight," Megatron spoke, voice barely more than a whisper in the ringing silence of the alleyway. Starscream wanted to comment on the sudden alteration in volume, especially as there was no one around to overhear them, when he saw the reason approaching from the other end of the street.

He then found himself being pushed back in to the shadows of the alley way, along with Soundwave, out of sight.

It was a human, alone, and it seemed to be walking off balance, like there was something wrong with it.

"Perfect," he heard Megatron whisper in his ear, hot breath tickling the back of his neck and putting his hair on end.

"What?" He whispered back, brow creasing.

A heavy hand landed on his shoulder, "We need money," Megatron's voice hissed and suddenly, Starscream understood. He tilted his head back to look at his leader, who nodded to him.

He breathed in deeply; he supposed this was his chance to prove himself, "Give me some money." He whispered quickly, holding his hand out to Megatron.

"You are supposed to be stealing from the intoxicated human, not me." His leader reminded him.

"Just give it to me," he hissed again, meeting Megatron's dark, mistrustful eyes, "trust me."

Somewhat apprehensive, his leader dug a hand into his pocket regardless, taking out the last few notes they had and handing them to the seeker. Starscream snatched them away, and promptly strode into the street, head held high as he headed straight for the cash machines just as the human stumbled his way to it.

Starscream timed it just right, reaching the cash machine a split second after the human and standing as close behind him as he could without raising suspicions. His eyes flickered back to where he knew Soundwave and Megatron to be concealed, before he threw the money Megatron had given him to the filthy pavement at the drunken human's feet. He could almost imagine Megatron's disbelieving expression.

He waited patiently until the human had entered their card and number into the cash machine before tapping them on the shoulder. The human, male, middle aged, retching of alcohol and looking extremely disorientated, turned his unfocused eyes to him. Starscream simply pointed to the ground.

The flesh bag saw the money and its eyes seemed to light up. It bent down slowly, wobbling precariously as it reached out for the money. As it was doing this, Starscream simply stepped around him, pressed a few buttons on the cash machine, withdrew the maximum amount available in the account, took the money –and the card for the sheer Hell of it- and walked off. By the time the organic had straightened back up again, a couple of crumpled rupees in hand, his card, money and the young, skinny looking boy who had so kindly pointed out of the spare change, had completely vanished.

Ten minutes later, after the inebriated flesh bag had stumbled off - likely in search of help- the Decepticons hiding in the alleyway not twenty feet from him, finally deemed it safe to speak again.

And for the first time in weeks, Starscream let himself look smug.

"Where did you learn that?" Megatron's voice asked him softly from somewhere within the gloomy alley way. Starscream squinted through the darkness to see his leader's faint silver outline.

"Does it matter?" he sneered disdainfully. Reluctantly he held out the large wad of money. Megatron took it, large hand brushing against his second's slighter one, and Starscream pulled back quickly, skin prickling at the contact.

His leader then stepped forward, under a nearby street light and Starscream risked a glance at him. Megatron was looking at him strangely, he almost looked... proud.

"Clever little seeker," his leader said fondly, pocketing the money and placing a hand on his second's head for a moment, then lowering it to clasp his shoulder.

Starscream's expression soured, "_Little_?"

But Megatron had already turned back to Soundwave, "You take the west side, we will stay east." He said.

Soundwave seemed to understand this and nodded his agreement, prior to striding off back down the street in the opposite direction a without another word, looking as if he had nothing to do with the two men stood under the lone street light.

"...So," Megatron's deep voice purred as Soundwave's silhouette disappeared into the shadows, "how many more of those tricks do you have hidden away?"

Starscream's lips quirked, "A few."

XDXDXDXDDXDXDDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

"Well, this is fun," muttered Slipstream sarcastically to herself as she watched another dark silhouette pass the hotel in the street below. The twin's game of Squishy Spotting might have been somewhat more entertaining had there actually been any squishies to spot. The game had lasted for over an hour now and so far they had seen a grand total of three cows and two humans.

"Right, that's it!" she shouted, stomping away from the window she had been leaning over. The twins jumped at her sudden announcement, jolting up from their slumped position on the window sill. "We are going shopping." She told them.

Rumble and Frenzy glanced at each and then turned back to look at her warily, "It's one o'clock in the morning."

"So?" she said, not stopping to look at them as she dug around in a pile of her clothes for something.

"The shops won't be open," Rumble tried to reason with her, "Everyone's asleep."

Slipstream tugged something out from underneath a black jacket, "Ah ha!" she cried, revealing a large wade of cash.

The twins gasped, "Where did you get that?" Frenzy whispered, staring at the pink paper in complete awe.

"It's mine. Now are you coming or not?" the femme seeker snapped at them, already opening the door and stepping out into the hallway.

The twins looked at each other. They could either stay here and continue their squishy spotting game, waiting patiently for morning to arrive or the others to finally return, or, they could go out into the city at night with a half crazed femme Hell bent on finding at least one shop that was open at half past one in the morning. There was no choice really.

"Yeah!" they cried, scrambling after her.

Slipstream was supposed to be watching over them whilst the others were out anyway, so they couldn't really be left unsupervised. If Soundwave were to try and discipline them for defying orders and leaving the hotel room, they could hide behind the excuse that they were too scared to be left on their own. In any case, they could blame Slipstream for anything that went wrong.

It was cold outside and their clothing wasn't nearly insulating enough but they followed after Slipstream as she led them out of the surroundings that had grown familiar to them and into the back alleys. She claimed it was a short cut.

Before they could get anymore lost than the twins suspected they were, despite Slipstream's reassurances they weren't, they finally found something.

It was called 'Big Bazaar'. It's obnoxiously large backlit orange and blue sign -and the fact that the lights were on- instantly caught their attention. Before the twins had the chance to point it out to their temporary caretaker she had already broken out into a run, having spotted it herself and rushing towards the store in a mad dash -almost losing her shoes- as if she thought it could close any second.

There was beeping noise overhead as she swung the door open, and she stared around suspiciously at the walls and ceiling for what could have caused it. The twins followed in after her and the same beeping noise rang out, they both looked as confused as she had been. Whatever it was, it must have been attached to the door. Humans did seem to own a lot of pointless noisy things.

Dismissing it for now, she allowed her gaze to linger over the store, and her mouth fell open. It was _huge_, and not just by human standards. There were at least five levels, and the shop floor stretched out far as she could see in front of her, there were lights everywhere and it was so bright compared to the darkness outside that her eyes began to water. Everything any human could ever want was laid out in front of her; there was food, _clothes_ and all sorts of odd looking objects and electrical appliances that organics seemed to like. But none of that other stuff mattered, because there were _clothes_. Clothes of every colour and design and size and-

"Primus..." she gasped lustfully. There were _shoes_.

"-Slipstream? Slipstream!" She could hear the twins calling her name, trying to gain her attention but she ignored them, too enthralled with what was laid before her to pay them any mind.

She darted towards the lines and lines of racks holding hundreds upon hundreds of shoes and almost swooned. Behind her the twins shared an exasperated glance before sighing and following at a much slower pace. When they reached her, she was holding up an odd strappy blue thing, it had a very long, sharp point on the bottom.

"What's that do?" Frenzy asked curiously, looking at what he had decided must have been a weapon of some sort; something to stab people with.

"It's a _shoe_." Slipstream snapped at him impatiently, ripping off her sandal and forcing the 'weapon' on her foot.

"That _can't_ be a shoe!" cried Rumble in disbelief, tilting his head this way and that to look at the 'shoe' from better angles, "How's anyone supposed to walk in 'em?"

"With practice," she informed him, standing up with only one shoe on and walking around awkwardly.

"What's the pointy thing for then?" Frenzy muttered, picking up the left shoe, and flipping it over to inspect said 'pointy thing'.

Slipstream rolled her eyes, "To stab people with." She told them sarcastically.

Unfortunately, they believed her, and turned to exchange grins, already formulating plans for what they could do with the multi-tool shoes.

"Can you buy us a pair?" Rumble pleaded, reaching for a pair of dark, blue boots with ridiculously high, thin heels.

"No," She sneered at them, "Not many boys wear heels and you're not the type to do so."

"Yes we are!" Frenzy argued, picking out his own pair of bright red stilettos, and like his brother, flipped them over to inspect the point on the bottom.

"Will you put those back," she snapped, finally turning away from her foot's reflection in a tiny mirror on the floor and spotting them with the shoes, "You're not _hookers_!"

The twins didn't know what 'hookers' were, but they were fairly sure it wasn't anything good and dropped the shoes instantly. Rumble glanced around at the store and its endless products, "Can we have _anything_?"

"Like what?" she hissed, digging through a mountain of shoes labelled 'sale'.

The twins shrugged. Slipstream sighed and dropped the 'sale' shoes. They were cheap and tacky looking anyway. If she found something to distract them with now she would be able to shop in peace until she had found the perfect accessories. "Come along brats, you can have **one** thing."

Ignoring the insult, the twins celebrated silently behind her back, air high-fiving each other. They took the stairs to the third floor -choosing not to travel on the strange moving metal staircase- and walked down several isles of something called 'kitchen'. As they moved further towards the back however, things became more interesting.

The large sign attached to the ceiling branded 'Children' should have been a giveaway. The twins were in about as much awe as Slipstream had been with the shoes. On one side, there were horrible pink, sparkly, fluffy things, but the other, held countless weapons. Everything from guns to the more traditional shields and swords lined the shelves. Rumble darted forward and picked up one of the swords, it was surprisingly light. He made to swing it into Frenzy's head but was promptly shot in face with a small foam ball. He glared at his twin who was holding a multicoloured, shiny plastic gun, and ducked as another foam ball was fired at him.

"Hey! No fair!" he shouted at Frenzy, scrabbling to find a shield to protect himself from the onslaught of colourful balls.

Frenzy just laughed, "Slipstream! I want this one!"

"I want one too!" Rumble shouted from behind his plastic shield.

"I said _one_ thing, not one thing _each._ You can share," Slipstream barked sharply, already moving back towards the stairs, keen to get back to her precious shoes. "Come on!"

After a short tug of war, the twins ran after her, each holding one end of the gun between them.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXXXXXXXXXDXDXDXDXD

Before long, Megatron and Starscream had had to move away from the cash machines. There were too many cameras in the area and one of their victims could very well have sobered up upon discovering they had been robbed and actually had the intelligence to call the police.

"Intoxicated fleshies aren't likely to remember your face," Starscream was saying as they wove their way through a busy street, at least twenty minutes away the cash machines, "And squishy authorities are far less likely to take their word for it. That is why they make perfect targets. It's their own fault really. If they insist on destroying what little brain cells they possess and poisoning themselves to that point, then they deserve to be stolen from."

"There are a lot of humans here," Megatron said, looking around the busy street and wondering how on Cybertron his second could do anything with so many people about. Not to mention he couldn't see any cash points around. "Very few of them seem under the influence of... anything."

Starscream shook his head, "Cash points make for bigger payouts, but take a long time and there is more of a risk of getting caught, or, someone remembering your face. Simply pick-pocketing is a lot quicker and any imbecile can do it, so you'll be fine." Starscream explained, and Megatron ignored the indirect insult from his second, "But you can't do it alone, so... I need you to do something."

Megatron quirked an eyebrow; earlier Starscream had told him he wouldn't need his assistance and that he would only get in the way. Since his second had been doing so well on his own, he had done as his Air Commander had advised and up to this point simply observed. "What would that be?"

Starscream glanced up the street and back down it again. His sharp eyes scanned over individual members of the passing crowd before flickering higher, checking for any surveillance against buildings or street lamps, before pointing down the road. "Walk down the street, and when you reach the third lamp start shouting that you've been robbed."

"In English?"

"It doesn't matter what language, just make a show of searching your pockets and panicking," said Starscream, still searching the buildings towering above them for cameras. He glanced back at his leader, frowning and wondering why he hadn't done as he'd asked yet.

"What purpose would that serve?" Megatron rumbled, "Wouldn't that just alert the flesh bags to the presence of a thief amongst them?"

Starscream snorted, and glared at the passing crowd. "How am I supposed to steal from them if I don't know where they keep their money? Humans are stupid, and selfish. If they hear someone near them has been stolen from their first worry is whether or not they have fallen victim to the same thing. When they check their pockets I will be able to see where they keep their valuables." When he looked back up at his leader he took a nervous step back. Megatron was looking at him funny again.

"_What_?" he screeched.

Megatron was a little too stunned to answer. It was like the trustworthy, intelligent, _young_ Starscream he had promoted to be his Air Command and Second in Command all those thousands of vorns ago had suddenly materialized in the place of the screechy, unpleasant little glitch he'd had to put up with for so long. And to think, all he had had to do to bring that side out in him again was let him steal from a few inebriated squishies. He wondered how long Starscream would remain like this before reverting to his normal spiteful, sneering self. Perhaps he should saviour it.

Instead of saying any of this out loud, he slipped a large hand behind the seeker's head -completely ignoring how Starscream's eyes widened fearfully as if he expected to be strangled any moment now- and stroked his short brown locks, massaging the soft hair at the nape of his neck. The seeker's face was now pulled into an odd expression that could be anywhere between confusion and disgust.

Megatron dismissed it, "So, what are we doing after this?" he asked causally, hand around the seeker's neck lowering, but not before running his fingers leisurely through his hair.

Starscream, seeing an almost genuine smile pulling at his leader's lips, came to the conclusion that Megatron wasn't about to hit or choke him anytime soon, and allowed his smug smirk to return, "Well," he began, lifting a hand to inspect his nails casually, "We could do something I quite like to call... Hugger Mugging."

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Hugger Mugging, it turned out, was as stupid as it sounded. It was also surprisingly successful. The idea was fairly simple, and even the clumsiest and most obvious of thief's could pull it off.

Megatron watched from the dark wall, entranced as Starscream moved onto his fourth dance partner, or rather victim. Drunk humans were so painfully easy to steal from; he wondered why the seeker bothered to put so much thought into it. To the untrained eye, Starscream wrapped his arms around the young woman's waist and back, spinning her around to the rhythm of the music, laughing with her before spinning her away and moving on to another equally drunken girl. They were far too drunk to have realised that the sly hand he'd slipped up or down their dress wasn't to sneak a feel, but to steal the small deposit of cash they had thought they were being subtle about by hiding in their underwear.

Megatron couldn't have been prouder of the seeker. Both molesting and stealing from young women, and the occasional old one, all too smashed to remember their own names. It was also quite fun to watch his second prancing around the flashing, smoky dance floor of the night club, not to mention deviously satisfying.

They left the club after a mere twenty minutes just in case anyone started to notice missing possessions. It wasn't worth the risk, and there were so many more night clubs they could hit it was pointless staying much longer anyway. They'd had to pay a few rupees to get in, but had come out with thousands.

They stepped back into the noticeably emptier streets, leaving the booming club music behind as the doors swung shut after them. Starscream was surprised to see the sky a dark blue colour again and void of any stars, the ebony blackness retreating. Was it nearly morning already?

"You have done well tonight," Megatron was saying, and he felt a strong arm wind around his waist, radiating much needed warmth. "We should go back to the hotel and get some sleep."

"How much did we get?" he asked, his exhaustion suddenly sweeping over him as his body realised how long he had been awake. He leant into his leader's hold, resting his tired head on Megatron's broad shoulder.

His Commander smiled at him, and he knew they had a lot. A lot more than his leader had probably predicted they could get in fact. "Enough," Megatron murmured, steering him out of the main street and into a side alley.

"I want my cut." He announced, tilting his head back just in time to see the taller man roll his eyes at him.

"Your greed will be your undoing, Starscream. A gluttonous leader is not a good one."

"Better greedy than useless," Starscream snapped back, scowling at Megatron angrily and yet not pulling himself from his leader's arms.

"You are ruining the end of a beautiful night."

"_Beautiful_?" Starscream sneered, sounding disgusted.

Like with most of what Starscream did, Megatron decided to ignore him, "When we get back you may help me count the money."

Starscream bristled at the patronising tone, and one look at Megatron told him his leader _knew_ that he was treating his second like a newly sparked creation and wanted him to rise to the bait. "Oh, joy!" he hissed sarcastically.

But, he thought to himself deviously, counting the money would give him the perfect opportunity to steal some of it back to keep for himself. After all, if it hadn't been counted yet Megatron wouldn't know if any of it was missing.


	11. Chapter 11

Their hotel room was both unlocked and empty when they returned; which did not please Megatron in the slightest.

It should have been occupied by everyone but themselves and Soundwave. So where had they all run off to? Slipstream had likely wrangled to twins into something -like shopping, the mere thought of it made Starscream shudder- and Primus only knew what Thundercracker and Skywarp were up to. With his younger brother off his head on some, as of yet unknown, drug there was no telling when they would finally turn up again. Starscream could only hope Thundercracker was able to keep the situation in check.

Megatron didn't seem very concerned about their whereabouts though, simply grumbling to himself about disobedience and respect as he kicked the door shut after them. Following his example, Starscream cast the apprehension from his mind too.

Megatron dragged a small, and somewhat vandalised, table into the middle of the room and plonked himself down in front of it, gesturing for Starscream to do the same as he started to draw crumpled pink, green and grey notes out of his pockets and waist band. Starscream's mind almost instantly became void of any worry for his brothers as the mountain of cash in front of him started to grow; it just kept coming. He slid to the floor on the opposite side of the table, mouth slightly parted and eyes fixed intently on the large bundle of Rupees Megatron had pulled out of his front pocket.

"We'll separate the currencies first and then count them," said Megatron, beginning to spilt the money into separate piles, "We have more Rupees and Dollars than anything else."

Starscream nodded and went straight for a bright green note, much smaller than the others, that read '100 Euro'; it was by far the highest valued note in the pile. He continued to group together all of the Euros and then the Pounds, leaving Megatron to the all the wrinkly, grubbier money.

Once all of the money had been separated into twelve different piles, all alternating in currency and value, Megatron sat back and sighed, glancing back at the window and the brightening sky through it, casually mentioning, "It is nearly morning." He then turned back to the seeker sitting opposite him and frowned.

Starscream smiled at him, and then he immediately knew something was wrong. His gaze instantly shifted back down to the money. Eleven piles.

"Put it back." He ordered sternly, deciding to give his second a chance to put it back himself, rather than just holding him down, taking it back and giving him a good smack as a warning never to do it again.

Starscream's expression remained innocent however, he held out his hands, palms open, "What back?"

"Starscream," Megatron rumbled in his best intimidating tone, "Put it back before I take it back."

"What, the money?" he asked again, eyes still wide and innocent, "It's all there."

Megatron growled, "Care to tell me where the stack of twenty dollars notes has vanished to then?"

Starscream shrugged again, lying confidently, "There weren't any."

Megatron climbed to his feet, and loomed over his second, hand held out expectantly, "Last chance."

Starscream scrambled to his feet, expression now slightly panicked. He took a tentative step backwards, moving away from him the tiniest bit, and then another. Megatron scowled as he saw the seeker swallow hard, "There weren't any," he repeated in a quiet voice.

Megatron stepped forward and Starscream bolted, heading for one of the doors, but his leader jumped over the small table and blocked his path. He backtracked around the sofa, just managing to put it between himself and his Commander. "Give it back." Megatron repeated he earlier order again.

Starscream shook his head, "No it's _mine_! I deserve to get something!" he shrieked, side stepping around the sofa and then moving back as Megatron blocked him again. "Get away from me!"

"Will you ever cease being such an avaricious little pest?" Megatron barked, bracing an arm on either side of the sofa, eyes fixed attentively on Starscream, waiting for his next move, and wondering just where he had hidden the money.

But Starscream froze, eyes widening even further, "Stop. Calling. Me. _**LITLE!"**_ he shrieked, his voice cracking slightly towards the end. In his fury he was distracted just long enough for Megatron to vault over the sofa. With another shriek, this time one of shock, he ran into the bathroom door. With hands shaking with adrenaline, he fumbled with the door handle, unable to get it open and glanced over his shoulder to see Megatron hurtling towards him, devious expression on his face.

He slammed himself against the door and rattled the handle in one last attempt to get away, failing miserably. Two strong arms around his waist lifted him off the ground and he shrieked again. A deep rumbling laugh met his ears and bristled when he realised how much his leader was enjoying this; aft head. He kicked his legs, hoping to catch Megatron, but was swung around and thrown. He braced himself for the inevitable pain that would come as he landed heavily on the floor, and taken aback went his back met, not with the hard, grubby carpet, but the soft, springy mattress. He bounced twice before something heavy landed on top of him, quickly restraining his arms and legs. His senses where then flooded with Megatron.

"Get off of me! _Get off_!" he screeched, thrashing around and pulling desperately at the hard grip his leader had on his wrists. The bulk pressing him into the bed pulled back slightly and Megatron's smirk came into view.

"Let's see where you've hidden that money, shall we?" he murmured smugly, moving both of Starscream's wrists into one hand before sitting up to straddle the seeker's waist.

Starscream gasped, and bit his lip at their intimate position, cursing his leader not for the first time for his ignorance. Had he any idea what he was doing to him? This was going to be torture far worse than any beating he had received. Had he not had so much pride he might have given up and told him where the money was; he was going to find it anyway, why not avoid the torment. But he _couldn't_. It was _his_ money, it wasn't fair!

Another disadvantage of being human, he had no cockpit to lock away treasures. In this form Megatron could search him to his heart's content; there was no where he could hide the money away that he couldn't get to.

He squeezed his eyes tight shut and breathed heavily through his nose. A warm palm slipped under his t-shirt and began to search under his clothing. He wriggled and squirmed, hissing out insults as the hot hand felt around his waist band.

"Aha!" his Commander cried triumphantly, realising the seeker had tucked the money into the back of his waist band. His hand darted out from beneath Starscream's shirt to rip open the front of his slacks, button popping off and zip flying down. Starscream's eyes shot open and with a sudden burst of strength he wrenched a hand free of Megatron's hold and dove forward, snatching a handful of Megatron's straight black hair and pulling as hard as he could.

Megatron roared, head tilting into the pull of his hair, trying to alleviate some of the pain. He reached out and grabbed Starscream's hand, releasing the other he held down against the mattress, and crushed it. The seeker cried out, grip on his hair instantly loosening and Megatron leant away from him, tossing his head back to keep his locks well out of his second's grasp. He didn't care much for his appearance, especially as an organic, but he would defiantly have to cut all this carbon slag off.

He glared down at the seeker beneath him and Starscream returned it tenfold. A surge of anger rose up in him and he growled menacingly before backhanding the seeker across the face. His second's head was knocked sideways under the force of the blow, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

At the exact moment, the door clicked, creaking open and Slipstream barged in, followed quickly by the shouting twins, who were busy throwing colourful balls at each other. They froze in place as they noticed their Commanders on the bed. Starscream bit back a groan. He wasn't sure what looked worse, the fact that Megatron was straddling him, his pants were halfway down his thighs or the angry looking red hand mark on the side of his face; perhaps it was all of them combined.

Megatron scowled at Slipstream, and then at the twins, who swiftly moved behind her, as if her petite body could protect them from their volatile leader.

After a moments silence, Frenzy fought up the courage to tug on Slipstream's hand and ask in a hushed voice, "What are they doing?"

Despite it having been whispered, both Megatron and Starscream had heard him clearly. Megatron merely turned back to him, giving no warning before he rammed his hands between his body and the mattress, slipping around the back of his slacks and tugging the large wad of dollars loose from his waist band. Starscream's scowl deepened as Megatron made a show of tucking the money back into his pocket.

The mattress groaned when Megatron climbed off of him and turned to the twins, "I was teaching my subordinate a well needed lesson. Hopefully one he will remember for a long time."

The twins looked confused, but Slipstream's eyes widened and her lips quirked. She turned to Starscream, obviously reading the situation wrong, and winked at him. He blushed so furiously that the red mark on the side of his face almost became invisible. Grumbling to himself he scrambled around on the bed, pulling his pants back up and closing the zipper, cursing as he found the button missing.

Slipstream stepped aside as Megatron bent at the table, gathering up the rest of the money and strode out of the suite without another word to any of them. Starscream counted to three before shrieking in fury and kicking the small table over, knocking two of its four legs off. His cousin placed the two plastic carrier bags she had done a supremely good job at hiding from Megatron on the floor by the sofa, and told the twins to sit down and shut the slag up before she threw their gun out the window.

She strode towards the heavily breathing Air Commander, looking him up and down, eyes narrowing in contemplation. "Little bit kinky, but who am I to judge." She said after a while.

"_What_?" he snapped, mouth pulling into a sneer. "Kinky?" he said, testing the unfamiliar word.

"Yes. Sticking money down your pants like that and having him go in after it."

Starscream's jaw dropped, she thought- "I didn't do anything of the sort, _**SHUT UP**_!" he shrieked not caring who heard him.

The door clicked open again, and Starscream, fearing his leader's return, spun around so quickly he nearly tripped over his own feet. It was only Soundwave. Slipstream, who had moments ago been carefully picking him to pieces, seemed to melt into a puddle of goo on the spot, her passive aggressive demeanour evaporating at the sight of the tall, broad man striding through the door.

Starscream sneered, she was such a hypocrite.

Soundwave didn't pay her much more attention than a glance after he had looked over his creations.

"Were you shouting?" he asked them.

They shook their heads, Frenzy's grip on the plastic gun tightened, "Nah, that was Screamer,"

Behind them Starscream hissed, no one paid him any attention.

Soundwave nodded, "Where is Lord Megatron?"

"He went down stairs." Rumble informed him, "I think he was annoyed because we interrupted his game with Starscream."

At this, Soundwave's eyebrows raised about half a centimetre higher, which could only mean their creator was extremely surprised at this revelation. "Game?"

"We weren't doing _anything_!" Starscream's screechy voice cut in and he stamped his way over. The look Soundwave gave him said he didn't believe him.

Thankfully the Communications Officer was wise enough to move onto another subject, "Where are your brothers?"

Starscream snorted, "The slag if I know."

"They are downstairs getting breakfast," Slipstream interjected, and Starscream stared at her, "We saw them on the way up." She explained, "They should be back any minute now."

"Good," Rumbled smiled, rubbing his stomach, "I'm _so _hungry."

As Soundwave's attention was drawn back to his creations, he finally noticed the large, plastic, colourful gun in their hands. He frowned at it, "Where did you get this?" he asked, reaching out to touch it.

The twins held it up to show him, "Slipstream brought it for us 'cause we weren't pissin' her off for once." Frenzy told him happily.

Soundwave's expression darkened at the use of crude human slang. Rumble quickly covered his brother's mistake, by shouting, "It shoots **balls**!" He pressed the oversized red button on the handle of the gun and a green foam ball shot out of the end of it and flew across the room, hitting the opposite wall.

Soundwave turned it over in his hands, "What is the purpose of such a thing?"

The gun was then snatched out of his hands, "It's a _toy_," Slipstream snapped impatiently, handing it back to the twins. Both of them reached for it at it at the same time which resulted in yet another tug of war.

"We're back!" announced a deep voice from the hallway outside the closed door before it was promptly kicked open to reveal Thundercracker and a far more level-headed looking Skywarp carrying the shiny metal trays which held their breakfast, or dinner as they had been up all night.

"Food!" shouted the twins together, abandoning the tug of war over the gun to snatch their breakfast from the seekers.

As Thundercracker and Skywarp set about handing everyone a tray each, Megatron stepped back through the open door, almost silently. He shut it behind himself with a quiet click. Soundwave turned at the noise, having been the only one to hear it. He marched forward, inclining his head. "The mission was successful, Lord Megatron." He said, digging into his pockets and pulling out- admittedly smaller than what Starscream had managed to procure- handfuls of money.

Megatron took it silently, eyes flickering to Starscream on the double bed, who was trying very hard not to show the red mark on his face or even look his way.

"Might I suggest," Soundwave continued, and Megatron forced his attention back to the former Communications Officer, "That we move on to other sections of the city to lessen the chances of the theft being linked back to the hotel, namely us."

Megatron nodded his head, lifting a hand to rub across his stubbly chin, "Very well." He glanced up to see Skywarp, stood a safe distance away from him with a metal breakfast tray, which was rattling in the seeker's shaking hands, "We will discuss this later."

He took the tray from Skywarp gently, who managed not to whimper and instead smiled slightly at him, and refocused his attention on his sulking second.

Starscream _hated_ food. It was all disgusting. Not just the taste, but the thought of it, like where it came from; he shuddered. The Breakfast was the same as it was every morning, the same old boring and repulsive food. He picked up a piece of... something before allowing it to drop back to the tray again with a thud, grimacing.

"You need to refuel,"

Starscream closed his eyes at the sound of Megatron's voice. He turned around, so that his back was facing where he knew his leader to be and began to the ultimately doomed process of attempting to ignore him. Primus, didn't he have anyone else to harass?

The mattress dipped behind him as Megatron sat down and he inched away slightly, shoulders rising, bracing himself for when his leader would lose his patience and decide to manhandle him.

"Starscream," Megatron's voice purred very close to his ear and he jumped, his tray almost falling to the floor, but was saved by the other man's quick reactions. The tray was offered back to him. He refused to take it. His commander simply placed it back in his lap, and then bent down to steal one of the small flat, wraps.

"Stop _stealing my __**food**_**!**" he hissed, unable to help himself from scolding his leader.

Megatron simply pooped the wrap into his mouth, chewed it a couple of times and swallowed. "You weren't going to eat it."

"I was _actually_," Starscream snapped moodily, "I don't want this anymore, now that _you've _touched it."

"Stop seeking out arguments and just eat it." Megatron growled,

"I'm not hungry," he lied.

Megatron gritted his teeth; if Starscream carried on like this, he was going to get a red mark on _both_ sides of his face. "If you don't refuel you'll-"

"-I am refuelled!" He interrupted heatedly, "I just don't need to consume the colossal amounts you do."

To his surprise Megatron's lips quirked slightly, "Starscream," he purred again, leaning close and Starscream's breath hitched.

He recalled the torturous search that he'd had to endure earlier, his skin prickled as he remembered the feel of Megatron's warm palms sliding up and over his taught stomach, the weight of him on his hips. Sweat started to bead on his forehead and his breath quickened. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as warm finger tips slid down his bicep.

"I need you to refuel." Megatron told him, deep voice sounding soft to his unfocused ears, he was far too busy staring at his leader's moving lips to be paying attention to what he was actually saying. "I can't have my second in command collapsing on me at any given time; you'll be next to useless."

Starscream would have glared at him for calling him useless, had a warm palm not been sliding up his arm, across his shoulder and down his back, to massage the point between his shoulders where his wings used to be. He shivered. Megatron felt it.

"Do you not feel well?" his leader asked, brow creasing as he noticed the seeker's sweating forehead and damp hair. He lifted his hand to brush across his forehead. Starscream quickly slapped it away.

"Don't-" Starscream began, before stopping himself quickly.

Megatron lowered his hand, and leant away, the warm palm against his back falling away "-touch you?" he finished.

Starscream looked away, and found himself wishing that they had brought separate rooms so he could have somewhere to crawl and hide away until he had nursed his pride back. He absently lifted a hand to rub at his stinging cheek.

"You did well today." Megatron said quietly, and so sincerely that Starscream _had _to look up just to see if he was smirking at him. He wasn't.

He dejectedly picked up the idili on the tray and took a bite, chewing and swallowing it and then turned to Megatron, holding it up to show him that he had in fact taken a bite so he could leave him alone now.

Megatron almost laughed at his second's impatient expression, and as if completely forgetting Starscream's earlier annoyance, rested his palm against his back again. Instead of shivering and arching away from his touch, Starscream relaxed into the massaging sensation, almost forgetting to take another bite. The warmth on his back was soon removed and Megatron reminded him they all needed to get some sleep.

Starscream **was** absolutely exhausted, the rush he had received earlier from stealing and then the fight with Megatron had sucked him dry. He barely had the energy to chew. Eventually he pushed the tray away, allowing it to clatter to the floor without a second glance and fell back onto the bed, his eyes closing almost instantly. In his half awake state he was dimly aware of someone moving him under the sheets, but even more aware of a warm body getting in next to him just before he his heart rate slowed along with his breathing and he fell to sleep.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

The pounding headache Starscream woke with the next day was far from pleasant, as was the burning in his throat. Add that to the fact that he couldn't breathe through his nose and he was drenched in what he could only assume as his own sweat, and anyone could rightly assume that he was not in a good mood.

A hand was pressing against his sweaty forehead, it wasn't improving his mood. He groaned and threw out an arm to whack it away.

He started to hear someone talking, "He's waking up."

"Get off!" Starscream groaned again, voice cracking painfully as he tried to turn away.

The hand on his forehead stilled him. He was about to shriek out for whoever was holding him down to get the slag off, when his throat closed up. He coughed. It didn't clear, he tried to sit up and cough again and it came out hoarse and broken, eventually he managed to dislodge whatever was stuck in his airways, breathing heavily.

He cracked an eye open and the bright light stung them, he closed them again moaning. Something cool pressed against his hand, a glass, and he took it, gulping it down, but it didn't quench his thirst nor the stinging in his throat.

"What's wrong with him?" Skywarp's voice asked timidly.

"It's just a cold," he heard Thundercracker's deep voice reassure him.

Starscream opened his eyes again, squinting, and saw his brothers leaning over him, gazing at him curiously.

"What happened?" he managed to croak out, throat feeling like it was on fire.

Thundercracker brushed his hair back away from his damp forehead, "You have the Common Cold."

"I don't feel cold," he muttered sitting up and kicking away the blankets tangled around his legs, "I feel hot, really hot."

Thundercracker was quick to wrap him back in the blankets again despite his struggles, "You need to keep warm or it'll just get worse."

"I'm fine!" he barked out and then groaned, clutching his throbbing head. "Where is everyone else?" he asked, looking around the room and seeing it void of anyone but his brothers, not that he wasn't grateful for the screaming twins absence.

"They went out," Skywarp informed him pleasantly, helping him to sit up by propping pillows behind him.

"_Where_?" he snapped, and then sniffed, looking between his brothers, "Where did they go?"

When neither of them seemed capable of an answer so he continued talking, ignoring the burn in his throat, "So they just left us here? They just left _me_?"

"Don't worry Starscream, I'll look after you." Skywarp told him happily, shuffling onto the bed with him.

Starscream groaned again.

"How do you feel?" Thundercracker asked him, pulling the blankets up around his shoulders, disregarding how his brother simply threw them back again.

"Like slag." He muttered, sniffing and then closing his eyes as they began to water under the intense glare of light, "Close the curtains."

The mattress creaked and dipped as Skywarp got up to carry out his orders, "Do you know when they'll be back?"

"They?" asked Thundercracker, "Or Megatron?"

Starscream cracked an eye open and narrowed it at his smirking brother, "Oh, shut up. I'm not in the mood."

"What about Megatron?" Skywarp asked curiously, reappearing behind Thundercracker, after he had closed the window and curtains.

"**NO-**_thing! _He attempted to shout at his brother, grabbing a handful of sheets and dragging them over his head. He felt someone trying to pull them back down again and held tight, kicking his leg out until his foot collided with something.

"Ow-wah!" Skywarp's voice squeaked from outside his warm cocoon of sheets. "Thundercracker, he's _kicking_ me!"

"Come away from him, Skywarp, sit over here," he heard Thundercracker telling him. The mattress bounced and creaked as the weight at the end of the bed moved elsewhere. He tentatively pulled the sheets down just enough for his eyes to appear over the top and narrowed them at Thundercracker, who was smiling fondly at him.

"So, Megatron?" his brother began and Starscream groaned again, before coughing a few times.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" he rasped, swallowing thickly and wincing at how raw his throat felt. "Ugh, how long do these 'colds' last?"

"Soundwave said a few days."

"_Days_!?" Starscream attempted to shout before the ability to speak seemed to leave him. He sat up coughing, struggling to breath. Thundercracker pushed the glass of water back into his hands and he drank again. It didn't help much. "How did I get 'cold'?" he asked again once his airways had opened up again.

"You got _a_ cold from running around sleep deprived in the dead of night wearing nothing but a t-shirt and slacks." He was told dryly, as Thundercracker took the now empty glass out of his hands and placed it on the small table besides the bed. "Anyway, you're not going to be allowed to do that again."

Starscream's breath caught in his lungs -which didn't help his condition- at this news. He wasn't allowed out at night again? What,_ ever_? "That's _not fair_!" he burst out, voice breaking half way and becoming high pitched. He clenched his fists and slammed them down on the bed either side of him.

Thundercracker arched an eyebrow, "That hurt, didn't it?"

Starscream scowled at him and lifted a hand to massage around his throat, "...Shut up," he croaked quietly, "Get me some more water."

Thundercracker was about to reach for the glass, standing up as he did, when it was quickly snatched off the table by someone else.

"I'll get it!" Skywarp shouted, already bounding towards the door before either of his brothers could protest. He threw open the door and quickly disappeared from sight. He was gone for about three seconds when a muffled thump, then bang and then crash met their ears, before a loud screech of "**IDIOT**!" followed.

"Skywarp?" Thundercracker called through the open door, already getting up to see what had happened. Once he reached the door he was shoved out of the way by Slipstream storming through and dragging a reluctant, embarrassed looking Skywarp behind her by the wrist.

"I didn't see her." He mumbled, looking at the floor.

"The boltless moron ran straight into me," Slipstream raged, shoving Skywarp into the sofa and flipping over his wrist, "Dropped a glass and then fell on it."

Thundercracker frowned and looked down at what Slipstream was inspecting in his brother's palm, and then his knees started to feel a little weak. He braced himself against the arm of the sofa to keep his balance. There was a shard of glass stuck in the surface of Skywarp's skin, but it was barely distinguishable between all the dark, red fluid pooling around it. "Primus," he whispered.

"Calm down," Slipstream snapped grumpily, looking around the floor next to her for something to mop up some of the blood, "It's not as bad as it looks."

"What's going on?" Starscream rasped from the bed, up on his knees and craning his neck to try and get a better look at whatever was happening, "What's not bad?"

No one paid him any attention.

"Skywarp," Thundercracker whispered, looking at his younger brother's embarrassed, but not at all pained expression, "Does that not hurt?"

Skywarp shook his head, "Not really, I hadn't realised I'd done it until I got some of this red stuff on Slipstream's top."

"My favourite top!" his cousin snapped, tugging at Thundercracker shirt, "Take that off, I need it."

Thundercracker dutifully did as he was told and Slipstream snatched the fabric before he had even properly pulled it over his head, and winced as it caught his nose. He watched as Slipstream, with sticky, red stained fingers, carefully dabbed his dark t-shirt around the point where the glass was lodged in his brother's skin. She then took her long nails and warily began to use them to dig the shard of glass out of the skin it had buried itself in.

Skywarp gasped and tried to pull away but Slipstream held him in place fast. Thundercracker, despite feeling squeamish, grabbed Skywarp's other hand and squeezed it as Slipstream gently worked the glass away.

"Will you tell me what's going on?" Starscream was still squawking from the bed, angry at being completely left out.

Skywarp whimpered as the glass finally came free, covered in the red, metallically smelling substance. Once the wound had been opened just that little bit more from the removal of the glass, a surge of life fluid began to flow up into Skywarp palm. His eyes widened.

Slipstream quickly wrapped Thundercracker's already blood stained t-shirt around his palm, pressing on the wound and then tightening the fabric around it. "There," she announced, tying the ends of the shirt together, "All better."

Skywarp looked at his bound hand, bottom lip wobbling as if he were about to cry, "But it's not-"

"What do you want me to do?" Slipstream snapped, teeth clenched together, "Take you to a medic? This is the best we can do."

Skywarp pulled his wounded hand against his chest, cradling in his in other hand, he nodded dejectedly.

Slipstream's expression softened slightly, "We'll get Soundwave to look at it when he gets back. He's good at this sort of thing... I think."

"Good at _what_?" Starscream's voice grated in their ears again, and Slipstream's face twitched in annoyance.

"Skywarp hurt his hand." Thundercracker finally answered for him, and Skywarp held up his shirt wrapped hand to show him.

Starscream scoffed, and sank back into his bed, clearly uninterested.

Slipstream narrowed her eyes and turned to the other two seekers "He not dead yet?" she asked tactlessly, barging across the room, looking for another top to change into after the one she was originally wearing had been ruined by her clumsy cousin.

Skywarp scowled at her insensitivity, but it wasn't very intimidating.

"He's going to be fine." Said Thundercracker testily, shaking his head at her. He strode to the other side of the room to pick up his other shirt, pulling it over his head to cover his bare chest. "As long as he gets enough sleep and stays warm and _stops shouting at everyone_." He said the last part more to Starscream than he did Slipstream.

The former Air Commander merely sneered at them all and pulled the covers back over his head, "I still want that water!" his muffled voice could be heard from under the sheets.

Thundercracker breathed heavily, "I'll get it. Slipstream, could you-" he trailed off, gesturing between the lump under the bed covers and Skywarp huddled around his hand in the corner.

She nodded, rolling her eyes, before she caught Skywarp fiddling with the shirt wrapped hand, "Skywarp! Leave it alone!" she snapped suddenly and he jumped, eyes widening at the shout. He lifted his undamaged hand to his mouth hesitantly, looking innocently at his feet until she turned her dark, narrowed eyes away from him and he deemed it safe to continue poking at his hand again.

The door clicked, and creaked open after about five minutes. Starscream, thinking Thundercracker was finally back with his water, threw the covers from over his head, scowl set on his face. He opened his mouth to snap something at Thundercracker for taking so long; when he saw that it was not just his brother that had just walked through the door, but everyone else as well.

Megatron drew more of his attention than anyone else and he scowled, seeing his leader's approach, making to dive beneath the covers again. He wasn't quick enough, and sudden movements made his stupidly delicate human brain ache. A heavy hand landed on his shoulder and the covers, damp with his sweat, where ripped away.

He groaned pathetically, closing his eyes, and attempted to turn away. Megatron's surprisingly gentle hands stopped him though, and managed to roll him onto his back. Starscream looked up to see his leader hovering over him. Expression some parts concerned other parts amused. His straight black hair was dangling temptingly above him, and had he possessed the courage he probably would have reached up and used it to pull his leader's face down to his. Primus, it was tempting, especially with Megatron's dark eyes smouldering like that.

Megatron lowered a hand to his second's glistening forehead, sweeping the damp hair away and pressing his palm against his burning forehead to feel his temperature. He turned to Thundercracker, who was placing a cool _plastic cup _full of water on the bedside table.

"How is he?" he asked him.

Thundercracker opened his mouth to reply when Starscream's grating, harsh voice rasped out, "Why are you asking him?_ I'm_ right here!

From behind him Megatron could hear Soundwave's brats laughing.

"Starscream sounds stupid," laughed Rumble

"You mean, stupider," corrected his twin.

Naturally, Starscream didn't take this well and began to screech, "Will you get-!"

Megatron closed the damp hand he had pressed against his forehead over his second's overactive mouth. How was the seeker's throat going to feel any better if he kept shrieking at everyone? Starscream looked positively livid at being silenced in such a manner. He slowly removed his hand, ready to silence him again if he started to show any signs of kicking off.

When all his second did was sneer at him, he allowed his hand to slide over Starscream's red flushed cheeks, dismissing how the seeker tried to turn away from him.

"I have no sympathy," he said dryly, now brushing his large hand over Starscream's soft hair, slipping his fingers between the thick locks, secretly enjoying how soft they were. "You have only brought this upon yourself. If you had eaten like I told you to-"

Starscream shook his head, tearing his hair free of his leader's hand, and wincing at the ache it was sure to have caused. "This has nothing to do with the disgusting slag you make me eat!" he burst out, disappointed that his voice came out as no more than a hoarse whisper.

Megatron carried on anyway, "And slept like I told you-"

"That wasn't my fault and you know it!"

"Then you would not be confined to a bed for the unforeseeable future." He finished, fighting back a smirk at the horror struck expression his second wore.

"Confined! I'm not- You- you can't keep me here!"Starscream stuttered in disbelief, "I can go out anytime I want and I'd like to see you try and stop me!" He sat up in the bed and threw the covers aside, pausing for a moment as his head panged at the sudden change in position. Shakily, he stood, wobbling precariously when something pulled on the back of his waist band and he quickly fell back onto the bed. Next thing he knew Megatron was gently pulling the covers back over his shoulders.

Smirking smugly at him, his leader said, "I'm fairly sure I won't have much trouble restraining you."

Slipstream, who had been smirking sadistically at this exchange, suddenly remembered something, "Skywarp!" she barked, "Come here and show Soundwave your hand."

Both mentioned looked up at hearing their names, Soundwave appearing curious and Skywarp looking terrified. The timid seeker held his throbbing hand against his chest protectively.

Slipstream scoffed, "For sparks sake, Skywarp," she muttered and stomped over to him, fisting the front of his shirt and dragging him towards the former Communications Officer, holding out his wrist for him.

As Soundwave reached for the fabric wrapped hand, Skywarp whimpered, closing his eyes and bracing himself for the pain he knew was about to come. Soundwave was surprisingly gentle, peeling away at the now half damp, half hardened fabric carefully to reveal the angry red looking wound.

"How did this happen," said a voice, not Slipstream's or Soundwave's.

Skywarp jumped, hand almost jerking free from Soundwave's grip, as he heard Megatron speak so close to him. He hadn't noticed his leader's approach with his eyes closed.

"I- I didn't-" he began to stutter at his leader, bright blue eyes wide and terrified.

"He broke a glass and then got himself stabbed with a piece," Slipstream answered grumpily for him.

"You removed the glass shard." Soundwave said, carefully inspecting the wound.

Slipstream wasn't sure if it was a statement or a question but she answered anyway, "Yes."

"The wound needs to be cleaned," he said again, more to himself than anyone else. He started to pull Skywarp across the room with him towards the on-suite, the seeker threw terrified glances at Slipstream and Thundercracker as he was dragged away, but neither of them followed after.

Inside Soundwave had Skywarp stand to the side as he ran the sink over one of the hotel towels until it was dripping wet, he then wrung it out.

Soundwave's hands were warm and very gentle, and Skywarp's skin prickled against his fingers. He jumped when the cool towel rubbed over his palm, carefully wiping away the dried blood. Eventually the wound was clean and Soundwave spent a few more minutes inspecting it, just checking that there weren't any more shards of glass hidden away beneath the skin before he released him. Skywarp pulled his hand back, slowly, skin still tingling.

"You are lucky." Soundwave told him solemnly, "That glass shard could have sunk far deeper, even straight through your hand."

Skywarp's mouth fell open, "Really?" he whispered.

"Human skin is not thick, and their flesh is not tough." He glanced up and looked into Skywarp's bright eyes intensely, "You must be more careful."

Skywarp nodded.

"No running with glass or sharp objects."

Skywarp nodded again, "I won't I promise."

"And you are not to consume something if you do not know what it is." He added.

Skywarp blushed bright red, recalling the other night in which he had swallowed what he had thought were sweets. "I didn't think it was anything bad. It was colourful."

"Colourful does not necessarily mean good," he told the seeker, throwing the damp, red stained towel into the corner of the room, "We must find something more practical to bind your wound in." He said, holding the bathroom door open for him.

Skywarp walked through, head bowed, and took a deep breath, "Thank you." He whispered, casting a rare smile in Soundwave's direction.

The former Communication Officer's lips quirked slightly, and on the other side of the room Slipstream's eyes burned with jealously.


	12. Chapter 12

The following evening, the hotel suite was blissfully silent. It was still occupied, but the silence was... unusual. The urge to just bang around and make noise and shout could be felt amongst most of them, especially the twins. Soundwave was having a hard time keeping them quiet. Megatron would not be merciful if they woke Starscream.

The seeker was told to sleep off his minor aliment under Megatron's strict orders. Therefore, he had naturally rebelled against them and deliberately kept himself awake for as long as he possibly could despite the risk of making his cold worse. He spent the entire night sitting rigid on the empty sofa –Slipstream preferring to wedge herself in amongst the others on the double bed. His attempts were futile though. Once Megatron had woken a few hours ago to see a considerably sleep deprived, coughing, snivelling seeker, he had simply gotten up, taken his second by the arm and led him back to his bed. Starscream had wordlessly complied, allowing himself to be laid down and had fallen asleep before his head had even hit the pillow. Understandably Megatron did not want him waking up again anytime soon and Starscream being asleep would make leaving tonight without him considerably easier.

Soundwave looked over to where his leader was sat at the end of the single bed, watching Starscream sleep, and shook his head. Megatron was running his fingers through the seeker's hair, caressing the locks in an almost affectionate manner he had seen him do rather often lately. He couldn't blame his leader. This ultra responsive sense of touch these humans had was both strange and fascinating. He often found himself running his finger tips across things, though they usually tended to be inanimate objects or fabrics rather than Air Commanders. Even he had to admit that he never would have thought touch could be so comforting; being able to _feel _the pulse of the his creation's hearts against his chest at night whilst they slept almost made up for the lack of not being able to hear them chattering away in his mind.

Soundwave glanced up at his leader again, who now seemed to be twiddling a tuft of the seeker's dark hair between his fingers. Megatron must have _really _liked the feel of Starscream's hair.

At that moment Frenzy came bounding over, closely followed by his brother.

Rumble opened his mouth, "**SOUND**-!"

Soundwave immediately pressed a finger to his lips and his creation silenced himself mid-shout. Frenzy turned to scowl at his brother, "Yeah," he whispered, a little bit too loudly to truly be a whisper, "Shhhh-!"

Soundwave lifted another hand to press over Frenzy's mouth as the particularly noisy hushing noise escaped from his creation's mouth, sighing. Clearly neither of his children knew how to control the level of their voices in this form. Once he was sure they both had the message to keep the noise down and after a quick sideways glance just to check that they hadn't woken the volatile Second in Command, he removed his hand from Frenzy's mouth and motioned for them to speak, quietly.

"_Soundwave,_" Rumbled whispered so inaudibly that Soundwave had to lean forward to hear him. Primus, it went from one extreme to the other. "_Can Slipstream come with us tonight?"_

Soundwave frowned. He knew the twins had developed a growing attachment to the femme seeker -if only because she brought them a faux weapon that's only purposed seemed to be making life more difficult for him and he was somewhat ashamed to admit that he was just _waiting_ for them to fire one of those little foams balls at Megatron so his leader would stamp on the toy before he did, only so the twins wouldn't see him as the bad guy- but, it was unusual for them to want to share the little time they had alone with him with anyone else.

Slipstream wasn't in the room at the moment. She was downstairs eating dinner with Thundercracker and Skywarp. The twins may want to spend time with her, but she might not necessarily want to spent time with them. Very few mechs, or femmes, had much patience for his creations.

"Slipstream; maybe averse to spending another evening with you." he intoned quietly.

Neither child seemed to be getting the message though. "She might want to spend the evening with you." Rumble prompted, pulling on his sleeve and making a sad face. Soundwave was sure it was supposed to be one of pleading; unfortunately it didn't work on him.

"Don't you like Slipstream?" Frenzy asked, childish features pulling into a confused frown, as if he were trying to work something out.

In all honesty, Soundwave was mistrustful of Slipstream. She spent a lot of her time in locations unknown to them, acquired many of her material possessions suspiciously, and had very recently taken up staring at him. It was a little disconcerting that she didn't bother to hide the fact that there was something she dearly wanted from him, and something in her expression told him she was going to get it. She was also prone to rapid mood swings, going from viciously grouchy to sweet and timid within seconds. He wasn't sure if it was an act to make herself seem more... appealing or if she was just... deranged.

**However**, he knew so little about her that it would not be fair to judge. Unlike the others, he had not been inside her mind, flickered through her thoughts or felt her emotions. Once again he found himself missing his telepathy for more than just trivial purposes.

"...Yes," he said eventually. It wasn't entirely a lie; she _had_ been watching other his rambunctious twins and they hadn't been returned to him damaged... yet, he owed her for that at least. "You may ask her."

The twins had remembered not to shout and cheered silently, but had thundered off, loudly, before he could say another word, slamming the door by flinging it open and stamping their way up the corridor. Soundwave tried very hard not to cringe when he heard one of them, Rumble, shout, "Race yah!" followed by a very loud succession of banging, the kind normally associated with falling down the stairs.

He risked a glance back at Megatron, who was glaring daggers at him, the reason being Starscream stirring on the bed. After a silent, suspense filled pause, the seeker settled again, breathing deeply into the pillows. Soundwave saw Megatron visibly slump in relief.

His leader slowly rose from his seated position next to Starscream, taking care not to make the mattress creak, and approached him. "It would be wise if we left now," Megatron told him quietly, casting his gaze back at the seeker after every few words, as if he couldn't take his eyes off him. "He could wake up any moment now and I do not want to have to resort to tying him to the bed if he refuses to comply. We have no rope."

Soundwave nodded, and decided not to comment on the fact that leaving Starscream to his own devises for an entire night could prove hazardous to, not only himself, but everyone else as well. It was not his place; that was Megatron's choice to make.

They slipped out of the room, closing the door quietly behind them. Soundwave waited for Megatron as his leader paused at the door, pressing his ear to it, listening for any sounds within. Starscream was very capable of feigning sleep. After a while Megatron pulled away, seemingly satisfied; but he still looked over his shoulder at their room door every few steps.

XX

"We thought you liked spending time with us?" Rumble muttered under his breath angrily at the woman sat in front of him.

Slipstream -who was tactfully ignoring the group of men at the table opposite who weren't even bothering to conceal the fact that they were staring shamelessly at her chest- laid her cutlery down and pushed her plate away, finally turning to sneer down at the children, "Just because you keep getting dumped on me, doesn't mean I like it."

"...Oh..." mumbled Frenzy, he looked down to stare at his feet.

One of Slipstream's fine, dark eyebrows lowered, "What?!" she snapped.

Rumble shuffled his feet, twiddling his thumbs together and looked to his brother, who was still heartbrokenly staring at the floor, "Well... we like you."

Slipstream's nasty expression changed, softening slightly, before morphing into something that looked a little like fear, or disgust, "_Why_?"

Frenzy looked back up, exchanging glances with his brother. Why would she ask 'why'? There were hundreds of reasons why anyone would like her. She was funny -especially when she shouted at Starscream- and she was really smart. She was also kind of pretty, for a squishy anyway, that was whenever she wasn't pulling faces. But none of those were why they _really _like her.

"You're real nice Slipstream," said Frenzy, after an encouraging nod from Rumble, "Even though... sometimes yah don't act like it." he grinned at her.

Rumble's grin was identical; "Yeah!" he enthused.

Slipstream's eyes narrowed but it wasn't a glower. "...whatever," she whispered, still unsure about how to feel about it. Primus; was she actually feeling guilty about resenting them simply because they were a distraction, getting in the way of her and their creator? Slag, she hoped not.

She pulled her plate back, feeling the urge to shove some food down her throat to get rid of the lump forming in it, and glared at Skywarp as he reached forward to pinch something off it. He backed away quickly at the sight of her glare and she ignored how he turned to Thundercracker, asking him to switch seats so he didn't have to sit next to her. She was soon distracted from the twin's wide-eyed pleading looks by the appearance of Megatron and Soundwave in the restaurant. Her eyes immediately swept over the third in command, and she was once again inwardly sighing at how tall he was.

The twins immediately rushed to him and she suddenly found herself praying that they wouldn't tell him she'd upset them, and was completely stunned as they did the complete opposite. As soon as they had reached him, they grasped a one of his large hands each and began to pull on him, trying to get him to bend to their level. Their efforts did nothing to even sway the mountain of human muscle that was Soundwave though, and yet, he knelt down, complying to their wishes regardless.

The restaurant was loud in the evenings and she could only hear snippets of what they were saying to their creator, but it sounded like they were begging him to let her come with them, even after she had told them to stop bothering her.

Her eavesdropping was interrupted then as Megatron came to sit next to her -or in a seat nearer to her than anyone else at least. He sighed tiredly, dragging the remains of her and Thundercracker's plates towards him, neither of them protested. She watched him disdainfully for a moment before he looked up at something across the restaurant, paused, glared for a longer pause, and then reached across the table to pick up a menu. She frowned as he unfolded it propped it up right in front of her, concealing her from the chin down, and then wordlessly returned to his meal as if nothing had happened.

Thundercracker snickered, and she peered over the top of the menu towards the men that _had_ been staring shamelessly at her chest only moments ago to see that they had now returned to their meals. They seemed to be trying very hard not to look her way again.

"You should put more clothes on," Megatron commented, clearly to her, in-between mouthfuls, "You may catch a cold like your cousin."

She snorted, knowing that wasn't why he wanted her to wear more clothes. She would have thrown a snappy reply back at him had Soundwave not then joined them at the table. She forced her expression into a neutral one, but nearly jumped out of her skin when a warm hand touched her shoulder lightly.

"Slipstream," The way Soundwave's smooth voice said her name sent shivers down her back; she tried not to let it show, "I require a word."

She was unable to do anything other than nod, getting to her feet and moving away from the restaurant and into the lobby with him. She could see the twin's ecstatic expressions out of the corner of her eye and had to restrain herself from turning around, snatching up her fork and throwing it at them.

Soundwave came to a stop into front of a podium that had, when they first arrived, held a cheap, distasteful purple vase full of flowers, which had been broken within minutes of them checking in. All he did was stare at her, his dark eyes cutting through her as if he could still raid her thoughts.

"What!?" she snapped, no longer able to stand his intense gaze. She cocked her head sideways and raised an eyebrow with as much attitude as she could muster. Her very human action didn't seem to faze the tall stern man in the slightest, he simply took her snapped remark as a cue to start the conversation, and invade her personal space it seemed. He was closer than she'd have liked but she refused to take a step back; she would not be intimidated.

"Rumble and Frenzy have grown quite attached to you," Soundwave murmured, his usual speech pattern was different; still formal, but nowhere near as structured. Primus, she hoped this being human slag wasn't going to affect their minds, more than it already had, that is. Her intelligence was one of the things she prided about herself, if she lost it...

She refocused on Soundwave, he was looking her over thoughtfully and she tried not to let how insecure she felt around him show. She forced herself to look annoyed, "So?" she sneered, placing a hand on her hip and tilting it, angling her body somewhat sideways, doing her best to appear attractive without making it look like she was **trying** to appear attractive.

Soundwave didn't seem to notice, "I wanted to thank you," he said calmly, and Slipstream who had been busy sticking out her chest and fuming at how the man's gaze never strayed from her face, stopped to stare at him.

"...Yeah," was all she could manage.

"They are very young. This experience had been nothing but stressful for them," Soundwave went on, and Slipstream forced down the snort of amusement wanting to rise up in her at the thought of the twins being _stressed_ by anything. If there was anyone completely unaffected by this whole miserable situation it was those two; they seemed to be treating the whole experience as some sort of exciting adventure. "-it is reassuring to know there is at least one other who is looking out for them when I cannot."

Slipstream managed to tune herself back in just as he was finishing, and she nodded to whatever the slag he'd just said. It was about the twins.

The twins! That was it! What she had been seeing a disadvantage, being constantly saddled with the twins, was actually an advantage. How easy it would be, using them as a means to seduce their creator. Soundwave cared too much about his brats not to appreciate someone who seemed to care just as much. She fluttered her eye lashes, and her voice came out at least two notes higher than it normally would, "Oh, of course! I'd hate to see such... _sweet_ younglings having to go through such an experience alone, and I know how busy you've been with _Lord _Megatron." She smiled at him as sweetly as she could with a mouth so used to sneering.

Soundwave frowned at the sudden change in attitude but nodded regardless, "We should return. Megatron will want to depart soon."

She continued smiling at him, eye lashes still fluttering, and followed him back to the table, unconsciously folding her arms over her cleavage as they passed the table full of leering men.

However, it seemed that the twins' wish to have Slipstream come with them and their creator tonight was not going to be granted.

"Slipstream will be watching over Starscream tonight." Megatron said casually, after hearing the request. "He cannot be trusted alone." Very few were happy with his arrangement.

Slipstream herself especially, how in the pit was she supposed to seduce Soundwave if she never got any time alone with him? "Why not Thundercracker?" she snapped angrily, "Why not Skywarp, or Soundwave or **you**!"

Megatron scowled and that was answer enough.

It was because she was a _girl_. Primus, she wished she had a dick just so she could lord it over woman like her leader seemed too. Like most men seemed to, really. She prevented herself from saying any of this aloud by focusing on the pleasing mental image of herself castrating some unfortunate man. She glared at her leader hatefully, unblinking, as he went over what everyone else was going to be doing this evening. The twins -the _children-_ were allowed to go gallivanting through the night, committing crimes and other such fun and she wasn't! No, she had to look after Screechy.

Before they left, Megatron turned back to gave her a few last minute instructions, as if she didn't already know how to handle her errant Air Commander. "Keep him asleep, if he does wake up, don't let him out of the bed or allow him to go around shrieking, and make sure he drinks all lot, and actually eats."

Slipstream rolled her eyes, nodding half-heartedly. She carefully concealed the smirk that threatened to rise to the surface at how much her leader seemed to be fretting over the seeker. She wasn't being left behind to _guard_ Starscream in case he tried to do something stupid, like accidentally burn down the hotel; she had been left behind to _babysit _him, or play nursemaid. Either term was fairly accurate.

XX

Soundwave allowed himself to smile as he watched his creations jump from crack to crack on the pavement in front of him, playing some sort of game. They would occasionally run back to him, trying to encourage him into playing along with them. He always made a point of not getting into competitive games with his twins though; they always cheated.

There a rattling noise behind him and a clang, he turned to see a knocked over trashcan protruding from the alleyway they had just passed. His pause had caught the twins attention as well, and they doubled back to see what he had stopped for. He turned to look at them; perhaps he could trust them enough to keep this secret.

"Come," he said softly, "I have something to show you."

He stepped into the alleyway and crouched down; ignoring the puzzled looks the boys sent to each other behind his back. He snapped his fingers twice and whistled. Within seconds more clattering noises, in quicker succession, echoed out of the dark alley away, and the twins leapt back as a small, dark shadow bounded out of the alley and into their creator's waiting arms. Soundwave stood up, and angled the bundle in his arms downwards so the twins could see, turning into the light from the street lamp. Rumble gasped at the familiar furry face.

"Puppy-dog!" he cried, rushing forward to pat the small organic's head, Frenzy doing the same. The puppy wagged its tail happily, floppy ears folding forwards at the sound of his voice. It wriggled about in Soundwave's arms, trying to lick the tips of Frenzy's fingers. He giggled.

"She remembers you," Soundwave commented quietly, rearranging his hold the dog so he wouldn't drop her as she squirmed.

Rumbled blinked, "It's a _girl!"_ his expression turned miserable, as there couldn't have been a bigger disappointment.

Frenzy didn't seem as concerned with the puppy's gender though, still patting her head awkwardly whilst keeping his fingers away from her mouth. "How did you know it was... her?"

"She has been following me," Soundwave explained, "She knew I would lead her to you,"

The twin's eyes lit up. Rumble, although still a little disappointed the Puppy-dog wasn't a boy, held out his hands, wanting to hold her. Soundwave carefully handed her over, watching as his creations laughed at the way she writhed about, sniffing every inch of them she could reach. She was looking thinner than usual. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a decent sized chunk of bread, he began to rip it into smaller pieces. The puppy's eyes immediately flew to his hands and the bread they held, widening at the sight of the food. A high pitched whining noise escaped the puppy and Rumble nearly dropped her in shock.

"She... she's crying!" Frenzy exclaimed, turning to his creator, he looked horror-struck.

"She is hungry." Soundwave explained calmly, presenting the bread on his open palm.

The twins had never seen something eat so fast! Not even Megatron! The entire portion of bread was gone within seconds and Puppy as still sniffing around for more. Soundwave held his hands back out for her, and reluctantly, Rumble handed her back, stroking her soft fur one last time before Soundwave set her on her paws again. She didn't run off immediately, choosing to scurry around between their legs and barking loudly for a while, occasionally jumping up at Soundwave, as if wanting to be picked back up again.

The sound of approaching humans on the other side of the road startled her though, and she quickly vanished from sight into the dark alley way. They could hear her running into things and knocking them over for a while until silence fell. Soundwave saw his twins dejected expressions and resisted the urge to sigh.

"She is not your pet." He told them, feeling the need to remind then just in case they ever had the urge to try and bring it back into the hotel with them again.

They nodded, "We know," muttered Frenzy quietly.

"Is she going to be alright?" Rumble asked, there was a hint of desperation about his voice, "Nothing's going to happen to her, right?"

Soundwave did not let any of his own doubt show, "Of course. She will be here again tomorrow."

"Can we see her then?" Rumble asked hopefully. Soundwave should have said no. It was obvious they had become attached to her and when something happened, because it inevitably would, they would be spark-broken. But his creations' pleading looks were worse than the puppy's.

"Yes. We will feed her again tomorrow."

The twin's grins were so wide they could have split their faces, they both rushed forward to hug one of his legs each. He lowered a hand atop each of their heads and prayed to Primus that there was someone out there, somewhere, watching over that mangy mutt.

X

Starscream didn't stir until the early hours of the morning, for which Slipstream found herself thankful for. It gave her time to think.

What made Soundwave different from any other human man driven purely by hormones and the prized appendage between his legs? Maybe the fact that he _wasn't_ human... and neither was she. Those were merely the finer details though. Megatron and Starscream were supposed to be far from human as well, but that certainly didn't stop the scrawny little Air Commander from drooling over his leader's chest at every chance he got. If only he wasn't so tightly wound and simply had the guts the throw himself at Megatron. She was fairly sure it wouldn't matter if their Commander had a concept of recreational sex or not, if there was needy little seeker grinding away in his lap she was pretty sure even someone as dim-witted as Megatron would get the hint.

So what was stopping her from doing the same to Soundwave?

Getting him alone; that was what was stopping her. Wherever he went those pit-spawned twins of his would follow, and when they weren't following him, they were pulling on _her_ clothes for attention. She wasn't about to initiate something like _that_ in front of children, no matter how desperate she was getting. It'd ruin the mood.

Starscream was as bad tempered as ever when he woke up. After his initial –and by now routine- rant about being left behind, and how much whatever was hurting this morning hurt, he settled enough to mutter under his breath about having to eat what he thought Slipstream must have poisoned. She hadn't, but she couldn't deny how temping such an idea was.

"Why are _you_ here?" he croaked, finally speaking _to_ her instead of _about_ her, after eating the least amount of food she'd let him.

"As much as I adore your charming personality, it's not by personal choice that I am here. I'm under Megatron's orders." She informed in testily, shoving a plastic cup full of water at him forcibly, some of it spilled over the edge, dripping down the sides and creating dark droplets of the bed sheets.

Starscream snatched the cup away from her, rubbing furiously at the damp patches on the fabric, "Be careful you imbecilic femme!" he shrieked hoarsely, his throat seared in pain and he took a sip to ease the burn.

Slipstream's feminine, yet strong fist was grasping him around the jaw within seconds, "Just because you're bed ridden doesn't mean I can't knock out those pretty little teeth of yours." She growled menacingly.

Starscream ripped himself from her grasp, spilling yet more water down himself and onto the bed sheets. Infuriated at being made damp, and yet unable to reach her from her retreated position at the end of the bed, he threw what remained of the water back at her.

The veil of water crashed into her face, and Starscream grinned as she stood there hunched, dark hair wet and dripping over her face, literally shaking with rage. She began to advance towards him and he threw the plastic cub at her as if it would do any good. Unfortunately his last defence failed, missing her completely and she was able to grab a handful of bed sheets at his feet and throw it over his head, blinding him.

Slipstream laughed sadistically as she began to wrap the covers around Starscream's head and pull; from the muffled gasping noises she could hear, it was probably strangling him. She relaxed her grip every few seconds just to make sure she wouldn't kill him. She didn't do a good enough job dodging his flailing legs though, and one of them soon collided into her hip, knocking her sideways to the floor. Starscream ripped the covers away and began to shriek at her hoarsely and incoherently, his face flushed and brow sweaty. She simply sneered at him, eyes narrowing at the wheezing Air Commander and not taking them off of him even as the door to their suite opened. It was probably one of her other cousins anyway. There was a pause before someone spoke, and it wasn't Thundercracker or Skywarp, or even Megatron.

"Explain." Soundwave's smooth voice sounded irritated and tired. Slipstream turned her head back to look at him so quickly that her hair, still dripping in places, whipped around, water flying from it in an arch. If any of the tiny specks hit Soundwave's bare skin, he didn't show it. Starscream was first to answer, already pointing his finger at her accusingly.

"She tried to suffocate me!" Starscream cried, looking far to upset for someone who had _started _fight in the first place. Luckily for Slipstream, Soundwave knew how the Air Commander was prone to exaggerating and, instead of reprimanding her or enforcing discipline, simply began to rectify the situation.

He strode towards the on-suite and held open the door, gesturing to the shower, saying simply, "The warm water will make you feel better."

Starscream protested for a while simply to make sure neither of the room's occupants were under the impression that he took orders from Soundwave. Any excuse to feel the flow of warm water over his skin and relieve the stress of the day -or morning- was welcome. Only once the bathroom door had clicked shut and the rush of water started from within, did Slipstream realise she was alone... with Soundwave. No twins, no cousins and no Megatron. Just him and her.

The likelihood that she'd get another chance like this...

She wasn't a coward like Starscream and she _knew _what she wanted. She set her dark eyes on Soundwave's unsuspecting form, narrowing them. She just had to trust her instincts.

X

Soundwave sighed, bending to pick up the colourful foam balls littered across the floor. He had no idea the twins had so many of them. Where did they keep coming from?

He looked at them in his hand for a moment, contemplating whether he should throw them out the window and attempt to feign innocence. Such a plan was unlikely to succeed though. Rumble and Frenzy were as talented at reading him as he was them. He would probably have to go and buy them some more out of guilt anyway, rendering the entire idea completely pointless.

The twins were still out with Megatron and the seekers. His leader had ordered him back to the hotel room slighter earlier, Soundwave suspected it had something to do with the concern his leader's was pretending not to have over Starscream, or perhaps it was that he trusted Slipstream as little as he did the Air Commander. Well, if the scene he had walked in on had anything to prove, it was that his leader was right on both counts. There _was_ reason to be concerned over Starscream's well being and there _was_ reason to distrust the femme seeker. Regardless of why he had been sent back though, the twins had refused to accompany him, having far too much fun out and about with the others to even think about returning to the hotel early. Despite his own apprehension with leaving them, he trusted Megatron to keep them safe.

"Soundwave," he heard Slipstream call his name and turned to look her, colourful foam balls still held in his hands. She was leering at him.

The slim woman wordlessly grasped the bottom of her tank top and pulled it over her head, tossing it to the floor. She stood there, in the centre of the room naked from the waist up.

Soundwave blinked, "Are you hot? I can open a window if you would like?"

Slipstream smirked at him, tossing her long black hair over her shoulder. "Yeah, I'm hot Soundwave." Her voice was unusually deep and husky, "So hot for you."

He frowned, that had not even made any sense. Did she want him to open a window or not? Any further thoughts were cut off as again, she gave no warning before dropping her skirt, bearing all for him to see. Was she...?

Slipstream began to run her hands down the length of her body, showing off all her curves and femininity. His hands became slack and the foam balls bounced to the ground. He didn't notice. Sweet Primus, _she was_.

He swallowed, hard, he needed to control this situation, "Slipstream," he said sternly, moving his leg to take a step forward but finding himself doing the complete opposite by stepping back instead.

"Soundwave," she whispered lustfully. It did not sound particularly genuine, but not much did from her lips, it didn't stop the pressure beginning to coil in his gut though. She stepped forward, petite hands outstretched, wanting to touch him. He retreated rapidly, stepping on and almost tripping over the twin's foam balls. Slipstream caught him, helping him upright, and then she was pressed firmly against his chest before he could do anything to stop her.

He tried very hard not to notice how he could feel the heat of her breasts against his chest, or the way she was weaving her bare thighs with his. "...No," Was all he could manage, feeling himself become flustered.

Slipstream just smirked at him, her mouth opening to reveal pearly white teeth that looked almost sharp and vampire-like in this situation. There was something in her expression that said she wouldn't be taking 'no' for an answer.

But he couldn't. There were thousands reasons why he should not and only one reason for why he should, and that one reason was not even a good one, ten minutes or so of pleasure would not counteract all of the repercussions. One of which seemed to be swimming around his head like a mantra, 'she will get pregnant, she'll get pregnant, she'll-get-pregnant!' She didn't know what she was doing to begin with, what she was getting herself into, she was young, she was rash and she was incredibly stupid. Far stupider than he had ever given her credit for and the fact that she would go and do something like _this_ only made him angry.

He threw off the hand that was attempting to sneak up his front of his shirt and Slipstream turned, wide, shocked eyes to him. "I will not mate with you." He said firmly.

Slipstream expression became confused, she stepped back slightly and the heat of her body against his vanished. He couldn't deny that he was enjoying it.

"Why?" she murmured, before sneering up at him, saying angrily, "Are you _scared_?"

Soundwave would have been taken back by such a sudden change in attitude, but he was starting to make connections. Anger was how Slipstream dealt with things she didn't understand, things she was scared of. She thought belittling others would be a way of granting her some sort of power over them, give her some control back. He wasn't going to let her manipulate him. And no he wasn't scared. There was nothing to be sacred about. Mating recreationally was a perfectly natural part of human culture, although a rather controversial one from what he could tell. He had nothing to fear from the actual act of copulating with the seeker femme. He just didn't...

"I do not want to." He said simply, taking a confident step back. With Slipstream no longer invading his breathing space his mind seemed to clear, and his body, which had become quite flustered, began to regulate.

He thought he had handled the situation quite well, that was until he looked up and saw Slipstream. She did not look as calm and composed as he had hoped she would.

She swallowed thickly, something hardening in her eyes as her surprised gaze slowly morphed into a glower. All pleasant expression seemed to melt off her face and her features turned downwards, except from the murderous glint in her dark eyes, which was still sharp and piercing. Before he had the chance to reach out and explain to her _why_ he would not let her seduce him and reassure her that it was not her, it just was not practical. She stepped forward again.

For a moment Soundwave thought she was just going to re-initiate her earlier actions, trying another tactic. But she didn't. He was almost twice her height and yet she still seemed able to _loom_ over him. She looked down her nose at him with what could only be described as complete and utter disdain and then turned away quickly. She busied herself with collecting her clothes and pulling them back on as steadily as she could, in spite of the slight shake Soundwave saw in her hands when they moved.

When she was finished she turned to give him one of 'those' looks again. Her lips curled upwards, but she wasn't smiling. She couldn't be. The amount of sheer fury veiled beneath the expression made it impossible. There was something murderous bubbling beneath the surface of her skin. After a painfully long pause in which she simply expressed her hate though her eyes only, she opened her mouth and said something he hadn't expected.

"Fuck. **You**!" she spat, stamping towards the door and flinging it open. It smashed against the wall, adding to the growing hole where the door handle kept bashing through the drywall.

Soundwave bent back down to retrieve the foam balls he had dropped, sighing wearily. Perhaps he should have expected that.

X

Half insane with the torrent of emotions threatening to overwhelm her, Slipstream stormed down the corridor. She had to get out of this place. Get away from all those... _men. _Men who were so stupid and ignorant and thought they knew _everything_ when they just _didn't_ and- she stopped, clutching her hair, pulling at it painfully, and just shrieked. It didn't help. It didn't help and she was still stuck in this suffocating building and she couldn't take another minute of it. Her hands clenched and unclenched and she ignored how her long nails dug painfully into the palm of her hands, piercing the soft skin; she couldn't bring herself to care.

Her throat was tight and something was burning her eyes, and they were starting to blur. She could no longer see where she was going, not that she really cared where she was going, just as long as it was away, away from here.

It was rather unfortunate for poor Skywarp to be walking past at that moment. It was even more unfortunate that he was such a compassionate and –although shy- loving creature. Slipstream didn't want a compassionate little whelp like Skywarp though; she just wanted something to punch.

"Slipstream!" he gasped, alarmed as he saw the moisture threatening to slip from her eyes and she glared at his concerned tone. He was acting like he cared. Liar, he didn't care, **no one cared**. "A-are you alright? D-do you want me to get Soundwave?"

At the mention of _his_ name she just couldn't control herself. She wanted to scream at Skywarp why he would think she needed anyone, let alone _that_ idiotic pig of a man. But her voice was lost to her then and all she could do to let out her anger and frustration was to clench her fist and send it flying into Skywarp's jaw as hard as she could. Her cousin stumbled back wordlessly, hands flying to his mouth, but she didn't stop there.

Soundwave _liked_ Skywarp, didn't he? She had seen them, smiling. Had seen how just five minutes alone with the man and the seeker had suddenly become enthralled with him. And somehow, in her emotionally broken mind, this all became Skywarp's fault.

She shoved him into the wall again, and his head smacked back against it with a sickening bang. It wasn't enough. She kicked him, hard, in the shin and he shrank to the floor with an utterly terrified shriek and it sounded like music to her ears. He always acted so sweet and innocent. She'd show him, she thought as she pulled back her fist again, he'd never look at Soundwave ag-

"_**SLIPSTREAM**_!" Megatron's roar of absolute fury made her jump, her fist careening sideways into the dry wall. Her shock quickly turned into anger again though. Another idiot who thought they were so much better than her. Megatron wasn't within her reach yet though, and the sudden surge of anger came out when she kicked the shaking ball all her feet that was Skywarp, again. Another high pitched cry was drawn from him.

"Skywarp!" there was Thundercracker's deep voice now. No doubt he'd be angry with what she had done to his brother.

She looked up only to have her vision filled with her furious leader, and she leapt away at seeing his raise his hand, about to strike her.

"Don't you dare!" she shrieked at him suddenly, backing away a few steps. He stilled his hand, "Don't you _dare_ hit me!"

By some miracle his hand lowered, but he didn't back way. Thundercracker wasn't as easily restrained though and still fuming over the unnecessary harm caused his to younger brother, who was now watching the scene unfold from the floor with watery eyes. Thundercracker's fist slammed into the side of her face whilst she had been busy warily eyeing Megatron. The blow knocked her head sideways, her long dark hair whipped around to cover most of her face.

"Does it make you feel big?" He was shouting in her ear. "Does pushing him around make you feel powerful! Huh! What's he ever done to you?"

She didn't look up, staring intently at hotel's shabby carpet from beneath the curtain of hair shielding her face. She had braced herself for another blow, when none came she risked a glance between her locks to see Megatron restraining her cousin, who looked angrier than she'd ever seen him. She looked the other way to see the twins gawping at her in absolute shock and... hurt, like she had betrayed their trust. Just like how Soundwave had betrayed hers. Suddenly, it was all too much to take.

She ran.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Thundercracker forced down his anger at seeing Slipstream just scurry off down the hallway, getting away with what she had done to his brother. Primus, if he ever saw her again... He tensed his muscles and then relaxed. Megatron must have taken this as a sign that he would not go after his cousin and maul her in the streets. As soon as the tight grip had gone from around his arms, Thundercracker threw himself to his knees, dragging Skywarp's shaking form to him.

As soon as he was in the comfort of his elder brother's arms, Skywarp began to snivel, tears streaming from his eyes and soaking into Thundercracker's shirt. Thundercracker began to rock his younger brother, whispering nonsense into his ear, trying to resist the pull of despair his brother was unconsciously pulling him into. It wasn't fair. Why was it always Skywarp that ended up getting hurt? And what the slag had possessed Slipstream to do such a thing to him? Why would anyone? He pulled his face out from Skywarp's hair to look over at the twins who were still staring at the doors Slipstream had stumbled through just minutes ago. They were probably thinking the same thing.

"We shouldn't be out in the corridors," Megatron's deep voice came from behind him, "Come, we must get back to the suite."

Thundercracker resisted the urge to tell his leader to ram it up his own tail pipe. The man didn't care about Skywarp, or even Slipstream. All he was concerned about was getting back to the room to check on _Starscream_, because of course, Starscream's runny nose was far more serious that Skywarp getting the slag beaten out of him by a comrade.

"C'mon Warp." He told him softly, "Let's get you back to the room. I'm sure Soundwave will be able to fix anything that glitched up femme did to you."

Skywarp didn't respond, he was still crying too hard to speak, but allowed himself to be helped up. He was alright. Not a lot of physical damage, he was just shocked. He might have a few bruises but he wasn't crying nearly hard it enough for it to be serious. They followed after Megatron, who had managed to snap the twins out of their trance and move them along, up the corridor and back their room.

Soundwave was waiting for him. He must have heard the noises. The twins immediately ran from Megatron's side to wrap their arms around him, burying their faces into his stomach. He caressed their heads comfortingly before lifting his gaze and catching Megatron's eye. His leader sent him a look that clearly said he wanted to speak with him about this later.

Thundercracker helped Skywarp straight to the double bed, climbing in with him and arranging them so that Skywarp sat between his legs, back against his chest. His younger brother's crying had quieted to just hiccupping now and Thundercracker proceeded to calm him down further by gently massaging his back and shoulders, like he used to do to his wings... Skywarp had always had such beautiful wings.

It was then that he noticed the distinct absence of someone who was most_ defiantly_ was not Slipstream. Megatron was the first to ask out loud of course.

"Where is Starscream?" he asked, voice a little tense.

Soundwave gestured towards the bathroom door, "He is taking a shower." He decided not to tell his leader about the state he had found the Air Commander in when he had returned. No doubt after what had just occurred outside, the entire incident would be blamed on Slipstream, regardless of what part Starscream might have played in it.

Not long after, the seeker emerged from the bathroom... finally, and quickly caught on to everyone's solemn expressions and Skywarp streaming eyes.

"What's going on? What happened?" he asked excitedly, voice still raspy from coughing.

"Slipstream hit Skywarp so Thundercracker punched her in the face." Rumble muttered miserably, turning to press his face back onto his creator's stomach.

Starscream stared. He'd missed- _He had __**missed**__Thundercracker punching __**Slipstream**__ in the __**face**__!_ He made a noise of frustration and almost threw his towel to the floor. Why was it that whenever something interesting happened he was never there to see it!

X

Slipstream had to have shoved at least four humans over in her mad dash to get away, terrified at the thought of any of her faction following her. If they hadn't all hated her before, then they did now.

She didn't stop running until she had rounded at least four street ends and was absolutely positive she wasn't being followed. She slowed to an exhausted stumbling walk and allowed herself to collapse onto the dirty sodden concrete of the first alleyway she came across. She stared at her hands, and the nail marks embedded in them from where she had been clenching her fists so hard. Her knuckles ached slightly, from where she had punched Skywarp. Skywarp, who had looked at her with such a wide concerned eyes, right before she sent her fist crashing into the side of his face... and then the cry he had released as she kicked him.

It was awful.

Horrible self loathing started to well up in her and she started to fight to find someone else to blame, _anyone_ else to blame.

Soundwave?

The twins?

They had looked betrayed, horror-struck that she could have done that to Skywarp. If it had been anyone else- _anyone _else she had taken her anger out on, it might have been all right. But... Thundercracker was right. What had Skywarp ever done to her?

Tears began to seep out of the corners of her eyes and she growled, wiping them away furiously, releasing a shaky breath. She had calmed down now. She wasn't as angry, but she was still emotional. Would Soundwave come looking for her?

No. They wouldn't look for her. She knew that. She wasn't Starscream. Megatron wouldn't raise hell on earth to retrieve her like he would his second, and Soundwave clearly didn't care about her as much as she'd deluded herself into thinking. He would never come.


	13. Chapter 13

Slipstream had been gone for two hours now, and it was finally morning. The sun's orange glow seeped through the gaps in the tall buildings, but its warm glow did nothing to heat up the cold atmosphere of the room.

Thundercracker was still furious, but could do nothing to sooth his anger other than to curse his cousin and comfort his younger brother. Skywarp seemed to have recovered; he had a swollen lip and a few forming bruises, but other than that he was just happy to be the centre of his elder brother's attention. Megatron and Starscream were murmuring quietly to each other about something they clearly disagreed on and Soundwave... Soundwave wasn't doing anything. This was making the twins rather restless.

"Are we gonna look for Slipstream?" Frenzy asked his creator, pulling his face out from the folds of Soundwave's shirt to look up at him.

Reluctantly Soundwave shook his head, "She will want to be alone."

"But... she's upset," Rumble whined, "No one wants to be alone when they're upset. We don't."

Frenzy nodded his head, "Let's go look for her."

Soundwave resisted the urge to sigh, "We would not know where to look."

"That's _why_ it's called looking!" Frenzy told him, pulling on his hand, "C'mon Boss, _please_!"

This conversation needed to end soon, preferably before the twins managed to guilt him into doing something he had already convinced himself into not doing.

"You should be going to bed." He told them sternly, placing his hands on their shoulders and turning them towards the double bed. They both leapt away from him.

"No!" shouted Rumble, dodging his further attempts to restrain them.

"We're gonna go look for her!" Frenzy yelled, making a break for the door.

Soundwave felt a sudden rush of fear as they wrenched open the door and ran from the room. They couldn't go out in the city alone. Something would happen to them, they would get lost, they would get hurt, and if by some miracle they managed to find Slipstream, who was to say she wouldn't hurt his creations as some sort of twisted payback.

"**Stop!**" he shouted rushing into the hallway. They completely ignored him -as usual- and ran down the corridor and into the elevator. Despite his longer legs he wasn't able to reach the elevator before the door slid closed on him. He doubled back and rushed down the stairs, taking them three and at a time and stumbling every now and then. Once he had finally reached the bottom he threw open the door to the lobby, just in time to see the elevator doors close again, empty.

Glancing around at all the exits frantically, he caught a glimpse of them outside the doors. Again he broke out into a run to follow after them. Once he had reached the top of the second stairway he leant over the edge to see-

"...Frag," he muttered, rubbing his hand wearily across his eyes.

They had vanished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were used to being so much smaller than everyone else. They had always been small. They were used to how everyone and everything seemed to tower over them; they were used to being pushed around or almost stepped on because no one ever bothered to look down. It was no different now.

Frenzy grabbed his brother's hand and held it tight as they weaved their way through crowds of humans who weren't looking down, who didn't see them, terrified of losing him. Rumble squeezed his hand back, just as hard. They were beginning to regret running off on their own. Rumble turned around and craned his neck, trying to see over the wall of people and figure out which way they were going and which way they had just come. The sun had risen above the taller buildings now and the streets were cast in a bright light. It wasn't dark and cold, but the city was still intimidating.

At first they were so distracted they forgot what they were even doing out in here in the first place. It was only when they saw a slim, dark haired woman that Rumble suddenly remembered.

"There!" he shouted, pointing at the woman in question and tugging on his twin.

Frenzy whipped around, craning his neck, "I don't see-"

Rumble tugged him along anyway, dodging more busy looking human's as they barged through them to reach the woman on the other side of the street. Rumble reached out and tugged on her skirt, "Slipstream! Slipstream!"

'Slipstream' turned around only to reveal that she wasn't Slipstream at all. The twins jumped back in shock as the strange woman let out an awfully high pitched noise, and brushed at her clothes, as if they had made them dirty somehow by touching them. She began to speak in a rushed unrecognisable language, her voice growing in volume. They jumped back as she swiped at them, and a stood tall, intimidating man next to her turned around to glare at them. He was almost as tall as Soundwave. When they didn't move away quick enough he aimed a kick at them. Frenzy hurriedly pulled his brother out of the way, gasping as the man stepped towards them again, and rushed back into the crowd.

They ran down the street and into the nearest alleyway, where Frenzy pushed his brother against the wall and looked him over, "You alright?"

Rumble nodded, shaking slightly, "Yeah... I just- I thought we'd found her an' then that squishy-" he looked down. Frenzy was so much more... brave around the organics than he was. His brother had been around them for longer though, he was more used to them. He figured the humans had pretty much hurt Frenzy so much there wasn't much left they could do to him now; and he knew they had hurt his twin, he had felt everyone of those bullets cut through his brother's frame, every kick, every hit had all been received clearly through the once strong telepathic link.

He had resented their link at the time; being able to feel his brother and yet not actually being able to see him. He missed it now though. He missed being able to communicate with him. Now they actually had to _talk out loud_ to each other. It just wasn't practical.

Frenzy, who wasn't paying attention to or was aware of his brother's morbid expression, stuck his head out into the light of the street, "Don't worry, it didn't follow us." He smiled at Rumble, trying to cheer him up, "C'mon bro, we haven't even started lookin' for Slipstream."

Rumble seemed to hesitate a bit, still scared after nearly getting his head kicked off by the nasty flesh bag over a simple case of mistaken identity, but allowed his brother to pull him back into the street. This time he stood closer to his twin, wrapping his brother's arm in his and hugging it close to his chest. Frenzy could feel his brother's elevated heart beating through his t-shirt. He wished Soundwave was here, he'd know where to find Slipstream; and he wouldn't let any squishies scare them either.

"Maybe we should call her name!" Frenzy shouted over the loud hum of traffic and noise so his brother could hear him.

"She won't hear us over the noise!" Rumble shouted back, "Slipstream!" he called out anyway, it was worth a try.

"Slip-**streeeaaam!**" Frenzy joined him, scurrying across to the other side of the road, Rumble still closely attached to him, to peer into another alleyway. "**Sliip-streaaaam!**" his voice echoed around the dark passageway. There was no answer, no one was there.

"C'mon," he said, dragging Rumble along again, "We'll find her soon,"

They spent a further twenty minutes searching every alleyway and open stall they could find, shouting Slipstream's name as loudly as they could until their throats started to burn. Just when they were at the point of giving up and trying to find their way to the hotel, did Rumble spot a very recognisable light, blue sandal on the street in front of them. Running forward, and dragging an unaware Frenzy with him, he scrambled to pick up Slipstream's shoe. He held it close to his chest and glanced hopefully around him, looking for any sign of her.

Frenzy spotted the sandal in his brothers grasp, "Hey that's-"

"Slipstreaaam!" Rumble shouted again, ignoring his brother, "Slip-streeeaaaam!"

"There!" Shouted Frenzy suddenly, and Rumble nearly tripped over as his brother pulled him backwards in the opposite direction. He managed to regain his balance and keep up with his twin, and finally spotted what Frenzy had.

Slipstream.

She was sitting just inside the entrance of an alleyway on the opposite side of the street, propped up against a dumpster. They had to dodge not only people but cars as well as they sprinted across the busy city street to reach her. She must have heard the increase in shouting and car horns beeping because she looked up, glancing around before laying eyes on them and sneering. Thankfully she didn't get up and leave, merely turning away from them.

"Slipstream!" they gasped as one once they'd finally reached her. She didn't turn to look at them. Her head was bowed, her dark hair concealing something hidden against her chest. "Slipstream?"

Finally she turned and lifted her head up, her hair falling away not just to reveal her reddened, tear streaked face, but the puppy held tightly in her arms as well. It yipped at them in recognition.

"Puppy!" Frenzy cried in amazement, he bent down to pet her, "Where did you find her?"

Slipstream didn't answer and simply buried her face in the puppy's scruffy fur. Rumble exchanged worried glances with his brother, and they both decided to sit on the damp, dirty concrete on either side of her. They sat there for a while, in silence, waiting for Slipstream to finally say something, anything. They would wait for her as long as it took.

Eventually Slipstream pulled away from Puppy, loosening her grip on the small dog, and sniffed. She glanced down at the dog again before saying grumpily, "Thought Soundwave killed this thing?"

Rumble pulled a face at her poor choice of wording, the mere implication that their creator would do such a thing was bad enough but calling Puppy a _thing_ was just going too far. He tugged the fluffy organic out of Slipstream grasp before she could do anything to stop him and sheltered it from her, as if the dog could understand and be offended by the femme's words.

"Megatron won't be happy." She added nastily, sneering at them. After seeing their horror struck expression she slumped again. Primus, she just couldn't help herself sometimes. She would have apologised and reassured them that she wouldn't really, but... she just couldn't bring herself to. Apologising was beneath her.

"Please don't tell!" Frenzy burst out, pulling on the bottom of her top, expression desperate.

She brushed him off, "I- alright... but you owe me." She snapped.

By some miracle the twins smiled at her, and she wondered if there was anything she could ever say to them that would make them dislike her or even just leave her alone. It didn't look like it. They were far too forgiving to be Decepticons. Then a thought suddenly occurred to her.

"Where's your _creator_?" she asked, the word creator was spat as venomously as possible, leaving a sour taste in her mouth; but she couldn't bring herself to even _think_ the name 'Soundwave'.

They shrugged, looking quite guilty, "We- we kinda ran away."

Slipstream raised an eyebrow at them. Soundwave must have been going out of his mind at the idea of his brats being out in the middle of a busy city all on their own, for anything to happen to them.

The idea of him being worried did not satisfy her as much as she would have thought it would though. She wiped a hand under her eyes and sniffed again, composing herself.

"C'mon twerps," she said, getting to her feet, brushing off the copious amounts of dirt that had gotten over her clothes at sitting on a filthy ground and grimacing, and reached over to snatch her light blue sandal out of Puppy's mouth, scowling at the tiny bite marks in it, before stooping to slip it back on.

The twins exchanged glances with each other again and their expressions seemed to lighten up instantly. Rumble released Puppy and she jumped off his lap, running around, barking cheerfully around their feet.

"You're coming back?" Frenzy asked her in disbelief, as if he never expected his brother and himself to actually succeed in what they had set out to do, especially without their creator or someone else to give them constant instruction.

She nodded reluctantly. She didn't want to, not really. She wasn't sure she could face them, Thundercracker and Skywarp... and then Soundwave as well. However, she had to take the twins back, and she couldn't stay out here on her own, especially at night... She had seen what happened to female organics in dark alleys at night. She would have to make amends with Skywarp as well. She wasn't sure she would be able to look at him without feeling overwhelmed with guilt. She would speak to him alone though, she wasn't going to do it in front of everyone.

Luckily, Slipstream knew her way back to the hotel perfectly, although she did have to resort to holding both the twin's hands to stop from herself from losing them in the crowds. It didn't help that they kept getting distracted by things and never paid attention to where they were going. Puppy had also followed them a few blocks, Slipstream hadn't wanted to resort to shouting at her, but she seemed insistent on coming back to the hotel with them, and Slipstream knew if they turned up with the dog again, Megatron would do something awful, like kick or stamp on it.

Before long the top of the hotel became visible, it's unattractive light green roof and pillars distinguishable amongst all of the other -equally as dirty but not nearly as colourful- grey buildings. Still holding the twin's hands tight, she wasn't about to lose them now that they were so close, she marched forward, trying to stem the apprehension building at the thought of having to walk back in that hotel suite.

Rumble suddenly ripped free of her hand and she whipped around in attempt to grab his hand again before she lost him only to have Frenzy do the same the next instant. She was about to shout at them to come back here this instant or else, when she saw what they were running to.

"Soundwave!" Rumble shouted, running at his creator, his brother close behind, "Soundwave, we found Slipstream!"

The complete and utter relief on the Third in Command's face as he bent down to snatch his creations to him almost melted Slipstream's heart. She was made of sterner stuff though, and she forced herself to view the reunion as nauseatingly sweet instead. She wisely kept her distance, watching as Soundwave pulled back from the crushing embrace he had trapped the twins in to scold them for running off. Venturing closer, she distinctly heard him say the words, "-_ever_ worry me like that again," before he stood and met her gaze.

She looked down immediately, somewhat ashamed of her actions earlier. She was about to turn back and re-enter the hotel on her own when she sensed his presence right in front of her.

"Slipstream," his smooth, deep voice seemed to cut through her chest and she had to force herself to meet his gaze. He didn't look angry, in fact, he looked grateful, "Thank you. They would not have gotten back on their own."

She nodded, and said softly, unsure of what to say and how to say it. "I- I know, I... Soundwave-"

His lips quirked upwards slightly, and then her heart _did_ melt. He continued to speak as if she had never uttered a word. "I am afraid we had a misunderstanding earlier this morning," he said slowly, "My manner offended you and I would like to apologise to you for that."

Slipstream gawped at him. Was he- was Soundwave apologising to _her_? After she had been the one to cause all the trouble? For some reason... it annoyed her. Why was he so _perfect_? Why did he feel the need to shove his perfectness in everyone else's faces?

He must have seen this in her expression as he quickly changed the subject, "We shall discuss this at length at a later time and preferably in private." He said quickly, expression completely blank once again. He took both twins by the hand, his grip noticeably tighter than necessary, and led them back into the hotel. Slipstream forced down her anger once again and followed. She tried not to think about why Soundwave made her so... emotional.

XXXXX

Thundercracker moved his hands in circles over Skywarp's slender shoulders, trying not to squeeze too hard when his thoughts drifted back to his cousin. Primus, she was such a...

He couldn't even_ think_ of a word bad enough to describe her! Anything he came up with just didn't match up to her special brand of malevolence. She was supposed to be family. _Family_! A fellow seeker and she had betrayed them; they had trusted her. _He _had trusted her to look after Skywarp. He had thought she cared about his littlest brother –cared about _them_; just like he thought Starscream cared, deep, _deep_ down somewhere inside, hidden amongst all the sneering and nasty remarks.

Maybe neither of them did.

Skywarp leant back against him, and turned his head sideways to look at him, his eyes looked watery again. Thundercracker immediately stopped his massage and put a hold on all the venomous thoughts drifting around his head to shift on the bed, leaning forward to see his brother's expression better.

"Skywarp?" he asked softly. His brother tilted his head down and Thundercracker saw a teardrop fall onto the bed sheets they were sat on. He slipped a hand beneath Skywarp's jaw and gently pushed it back up to see his face and the tears streaking down it. He pulled him into another hug, "I won't let anyone hurt you ever again." he said forcibly, still angry with himself that so much harm had already been dealt out to his little brother.

He felt Skywarp shake his head, "I-it's not that, Th-Thundercracker," the smaller seeker whimpered against his shoulder. He paused for a minute before asking shakily, "Am- am I st-still me?"

Thundercracker drew back in confusion, frowning at Skywarp, "Of course you are. Why would you ask that?"

Skywarp shrugged his shoulders, lifting a hand to wipe away his tears; Thundercracker brushed his fingers aside and did it for him. "I –I just don't f-feel like me anymore."

Thundercracker sighed and reached out to take Skywarp's bandaged hand in his own, stroking the soft skin of his wrist affectionately. He chose not to say anything, waiting for his brother to elaborate. Like he predicted, Skywarp went on.

"I f-feel sc-scared all the time and..." he lowered his voice to a whisper, leaning in close to his older brother to say, "I don't want to f-fight anymore. I don't want to f-fight anybody. Even before t-this hap-happened, I didn't-"

Thundercracker hushed him into silence before he could say anything else. Those kind of opinions weren't welcome in this faction, but there was no way in slag he was going to sell out his little brother _or _let him get into trouble for saying those kind of things; and there was nothing to be gained in reminding Skywarp how what was seen as treasonous thoughts such as his were punished. His little brother was too terrified to speak any of them aloud to anyone besides himself, but that didn't mean they couldn't be overheard.

He stroked his brother's damp cheek, "You have been _so_ brave Skywarp, braver than Starscream even." He smiled as he saw his brother shake his head in denial, his lips quirking at that. "You have," he told him sternly, "And don't let anyone tell you any different."

Skywarp turned back to glance at Starscream on the single bed, he was too busy to be taking any notice of them. He seemed to be in the middle of another argument with Megatron; pestering the Supreme Commander and being pestered right back again. He thought it was funny how Megatron seemed to be so concerned over Starscream's cold, especially after Soundwave had told them 'colds' were very common and hardly something to worry about. But then again, Megatron had always been quite attached to Starscream, since the very beginning of the war, even when they argued and fought and were annoyed with each other. Starscream might not spend as much time with them as he used to but it had always been obvious that he only pretended to hate their Commander. He was with Megatron so much that he _had_ to like him at least a little.

This thought process was interrupted when the door opened and in walked Soundwave, who had clearly found the twins followed by... Slipstream.

He lowered his head and curled into himself, trying to make himself appear as small and unnoticeable as possible. He felt Thundercracker's arms tighten around his back and pressed himself closer to his elder brother and the invisible protective shield he seemed to project. He wasn't angry with Slipstream -she had just been upset- but, she had still scared him. He was worried she might get upset again and there'd be no one around but him when it happened.

"Slipstream," Megatron's deep, authoritative voice carried across the room. He stepped forward and bent down to murmur something in her ear so that no one else could hear.

Her expression soured as he pulled away and she muttered a grouchy, "Understood," before he nodded and returned to whatever argument he had been engaged in with his second.

Thundercracker didn't think that was good enough. They were just going to let her back in? Just like that!? After what she'd done to Skywarp?! He couldn't let it go that easily; he _wouldn't_.

To make matters worse, she approached them, her dark narrowed eyes sweeping over his little brother. Thundercracker felt anger surge up in him as he saw her staring down her perfectly straight nose at him. How he wanted to break that nose. He had never felt the urge to punch someone so strongly before, not even an Autobot.

"Skywarp," she said through gritted teeth, and Thundercracker glared venomously. Skywarp glanced up at her timidly, his hand on Thundercracker's shirt tightening, he could feel him shaking against him.

For some reason, Skywarp's fear brought out that uncontrollable fury in Thundercracker again, "Frag off!" he barked at her. She turned to look at him, stunned for a moment before sending him a glare to match his own.

"Don't you speak to me like tha-" She began to say furiously before he cut her off.

"How dare you come over here after what you did and try to _speak _to him." he snarled, pulling free of Skywarp's grip to stand up, putting the height advantage he held over her to good use. He quickly ran through all the insults he knew of to find the worst one, and threw it at her, "Slagging _whore_!"

It hit a nerve, like he'd wanted it to. A look of complete and utter horror flashed across her face before it morphed into utter hatred. Her fist was flying towards him before he knew it but he was quick enough to catch it. Using his grip on her fist he shoved her backwards. She caught herself on the arm rest of the sofa before she fell to the ground. For a moment he thought that was that, the fight had ended for now. He almost turned his back on her when he spotted her picking up a shoe and making moves to throw it at him.

She wasn't done yet. As if today hadn't been bad enough and then Thundercracker had to go and play the part of the biggest aft-head in the galaxy. She could take insults from most people, but he was one of the few that just didn't stoop to that kind of name calling without good reason to. Coming from_ his_ mouth it just hurt so much more, and that he would use _that_ word, especially after what had happened that morning... just made it worse. For the second time that day she didn't care much about anything other than hurting someone.

She was about to throw the shoe she had just snatched up from the floor at Thundercracker's head, hoping than it might crack it open or do something as equally damaging, when an thick, heavily muscled arm came out of nowhere, slamming into her waist and knocking the wind out of her. Her shoe fell to the floor shortly after she had lost her grip on it, and she suddenly found herself being lifted off her feet.

Once she'd regained her senses and breath, she became all too aware that she had been restrained and then tossed over none other than Megatron's shoulder. Outraged at being treated like- like _Starscream, _she battered her fists against her leader's back and screamed in fury. He wordlessly carried her into the bathroom and her voice caught in her throat when she was lifted off his shoulder and literally tossed into the shower.

She smacked her head against the tiled wall and a sickening, throbbing pain flared across her skull. She closed her eyes, her vision blurring. She barely registered Starscream's shriek of "Don't break my shower!" from the bedroom or the squeak of taps before she was doused in freezing water. She screamed again in outrage as the icy water seemed to sting her skin, shocking her body into convulsing.

Over her own shrill cry and the rush of water, she could clearly hear Megatron, roaring at her to stay put. She didn't want to think of what the repercussions of disobeying a direct order from such an angry Commander would be, so she just spluttered and banged her fists against the shower wall.

Megatron stormed back into the bedroom suite and headed straight for Thundercracker, who to his credit only took a few steps back at seeing the look of utter outrage on his Commander's face. Megatron grabbed the front of his shirt and tugged him forward, ignoring how he winced at the rough handling. He grabbed the seeker's jaw and forced him to look at him in a far harsher manner than he usually did with his Starscream.

"Let it go." He said dangerously, "It is _my_ responsibility to punish her, not yours. She will be dealt with and your brother had only sustained minimal damage." He saw Thundercracker's expression darken as he said this and tightened his grip on his chin, "Do I make myself clear?"

Thundercracker opened his mouth to protest and Megatron grasped a handful of his hair, pulling. The seeker gasped in pain and reluctantly nodded. Megatron let him go and shoved him back; he could still hear Slipstream cussing indignantly from the bathroom.

Again, he stormed back the way he had come, ignoring how the room's eyes were now all on him. Slipstream was slumped at the bottom of the shower, soaking wet, right where he'd left her. She wasn't screaming as hard as she had been and her eyes were closed. He reached into the shower and grabbed her wrist, tugging her forward.

She gasped and pulled against him, her eyes opening slightly in a wince.

"There will be no infighting," he said in the same dangerous, slow tone of voice he had used on Thundercracker, "If I hear of you harming another of my mechs again, especially my seekers, you will be dealt with, permanently."

She blinked the water away from her eyes and nodded, tightening her legs around herself. She looked quite pathetic, wet, shivering and curled into a ball at his feet. He looked down at her once more and huffed, releasing her wrist and standing to turn the freezing water off, leaving her to pick herself back up.

He re-entered the suite again, and his scowl deepened when he saw that Starscream, who was staring at him, eyes as wide as dinner plates, had _still_ not done as he had ordered.

"Get in the bed!" he barked at him.

To his immense surprise, Starscream stumbled to do as he had ordered, scrambling into the bed as quickly as he could. Once he had thrown the covers over himself and laid down, he returned to staring at his leader with the same wide eyed expression what was somewhere between fear and awe. Something in Megatron stirred, and oddly enough he found himself quite liking that expression on his second.

He picked up the tray on the side of the bed, full of food the seeker had been refusing to eat earlier, and offered it to him, "Eat," he said simply and watched, satisfied, as yet again, Starscream couldn't obey fast enough. At least_ someone_ was being obedient today.

The twins were staring at the bathroom door dejectedly, anxiously waiting for Slipstream to reappear again. Unfortunately for them, they had been up all night and it was mid day now. It was well past their bed time, and their creator had noticed; and no mattered how much they protested Soundwave still managed to coheres them into bed, pulling the covers over them and embarrassing them thoroughly by attempting to tuck them in.

Once the twins had been dealt with Soundwave slipped into the bathroom; he reappeared a few minutes later, a still damp looking Slipstream following after him dejectedly. She moved straight to her solitary place on the sofa and Soundwave went around closing the curtains, darkening the room to make it easier for everyone to sleep.

His lips quirked as he turned to see Megatron, dozing on top of the covers next to Starscream who was already fast asleep under them. Thundercracker and Skywarp were also nodding off wrapped around each other, like his twins did. The only person alone was Slipstream.

He sighed; the twins looked quite content on their own without him anyway.

He was later glad he made the choice to squeeze in with the slim femme on the sofa; she seemed to appreciate his presence a lot. She used him a lot like a pillow, in a strikingly similar way to his creations actually -except she didn't fidget nearly as much. He didn't comment on it and merely allowed her to press her slender form against his, finding surprising comfort in the beat of her heart against his chest, strong and slow.

XXXXX

Two days later and he couldn't take it any longer.

He had been patient, he had been compliant, but it had been three days and he was losing his mind with boredom. It was like a quick decent into madness. He hadn't even been allowed out of the bed for sparks sake! Megatron was adamant that he was far too unwell to go out and risk his health further, even if that meant he had to rot in bed.

Three days.

No. NO! He couldn't do it for another day, he wouldn't. He was a warrior Primus damn it! And warriors did not spend three days in bed because they were infected with 'cold'.

It was late in the morning, and thanks to the new regime of staying out at all hours of the night, preying on the weak and stealing their money, the entire faction, save for himself, had turned nocturnal. This meant he had to spend _all day_ lying in bed next to Megatron, being slowly tortured by his leader's sleeping habits and then _all night_ impatiently waiting for him to return.

He was trapped in his leader's arms at that very moment in fact, as usual. The bright side of this situation was that by now, he'd had more than enough experience getting out of such tricky situations. Megatron was draped over him like a _heavy_, and unwanted, blanket. He lifted the heavy, muscular arm that had fallen limply across his chest sometime whilst he had been asleep and placed it gently at his leader's side. He delicately manoeuvred himself out from underneath Megatron's bulk, allowing his Commander's large, well muscled form to fall limply to the other side of the bed. As soon as he was clear, he literally leapt from the bed and stared down at Megatron intently for a few moments, watching his leader's face carefully for the tiniest movement, just in case he was still awake and planning to jump him as soon as his back was turned. He didn't though, and his breathing was still slow and heavy, fast asleep.

Starscream breathed a sigh of relief and began to tiptoe across the floor, bare feet making the quietest scuffling noises on the carpet, but the fact that he could hear it still made him fearful that the others could as well. He walked more carefully, and softened his breathing; even the tiniest noises seemed loud enough to echo in the silent room.

Once he'd reached the door he slowly, _slowly_ took hold of the gold painted metal handle, being careful not to jiggle the metal as he pushed it down cautiously. It creaked and he stopped, looking over his shoulder at Megatron's limp form on the bed before sighing and shaking his head. Of course it wouldn't wake Megatron up; the man could probably sleep through a hurricane. He was being paranoid.

He pushed the handle down quickly, and began to pull the door open, and scowled; the slower he seemed to pull it open, the louder the noise it made.

"Where are _you _going?" a soft feminine voice asked from behind him.

He looked over his shoulder to scowl at Slipstream on the sofa, and mouthed something that looked suspiciously rude at her.

She caught on immediately. Ah, so he was sneaking out, was he?

"Sorry Screamer!" she shouted, despite him being not two feet from her, "I didn't catch that!"

There was a rustling of blankets and groans from the beds at the other ends of the room as her not quite _dulcet_ tones woke everyone up without fail. Starscream glared daggers at his cousin who was looking very proud of herself.

"Starscream!" their leader's booming voice travelled across the room and Starscream sighed, shifting his glare from the smug looking femme on the sofa up to his furious looking leader in the bed. "Get back here!" Megatron barked, pointing at him to get back into the bed as if he were some errant pet.

"I'm stretching my legs." He rasped, throat still dry and painful, crossing his arms defiantly.

The look Megatron then graced him with made him drop his arms back at his sides and bow his head gloomily. He ambled back across the room until he reached the bed side, and shifted about awkwardly. Megatron pulled back the covers and signalled for him to get in with a slight incline of his head.

Starscream hesitated, opening and closing his mouth until he finally burst out in a hoarse voice, "You can't keep me locked in here forever!"

"On the contrary," Megatron smirked at him, reaching out to take hold of his wrist, thumb caressing his warm skin, "I have kept you here for three days now." He then reclined on the bed, one arm around the back of his head and the other still tugging firmly on his seeker. "Get in the bed," he ordered, pulling a little more insistently.

"Exactly!" snapped the seeker, trying hard to free his wrist but trying even harder not to let how hard he was trying show, "Three days and I'm better now." He cleared his throat and did a very bad job at trying to keep his voice strong and clear, "You are being illogical."

"Really?" Megatron raised an eyebrow and decided not to comment on the fact that Starscream _was not_ 'better now', "How so?"

"I am better than the rest of-" Starscream paused at looked around at the room's occupants in general, "_them_. You _know_ I am. I can steal more money in less than an hour than any of them can in an entire night."

"Not in this condition." He frowned. Before the seeker could scowl at him and screech '_what condition?_" like he was bound to do, Megatron pulled sharply on the wrist he still held tight. Starscream toppled over, losing his balance quickly and falling forward. Unfortunately he completely missed the mattress and instead, fell heavily onto his leader's stomach. He landed with an indignant squeak, which was completely overshadowed by Megatron's loud grunt as the wind was knocked out of him.

Starscream pulled himself up and snickered at the look of pain on his leader's face; served the fragger right. His smirk didn't not last long however. It wasn't until Megatron's dark eyes cracked open to glare at him that he realised how close he was to his leader. His Commander was too distracted with trying to regain his breath to notice the mesmerised expression on the seeker's face, or the flush quickly making its way up his neck.

To Starscream's horror a familiar and dreaded tension started to grow in his stomach when he fell against his leader's inner thigh as Megatron made to sit up, his Commander's hand pressing just below his chest. The pressure seemed to throb through him.

Rather than kick out and leap away like he was so desperately trying to not do as it would inevitably result in Megatron chasing after him and forcing him back in the bed, he just waited and breathed; in and out deeply and slowly; and as if by some miracle the tension and heat started to drain away.

Megatron was muttering something under his breath about flimsy, useless fleshy lungs next to him once he had calmed down enough to breathe properly. He started to feel quite proud of himself for finding some sort of solution to the problem, now if there was only a way to stop it happening altogether. He sneered disdainfully as he noticed Megatron was as usual completely oblivious. Why was it only _him_ getting all hot and bothered every time his leader brushed up against him? Why was it never _Megatron_ squirming around in discomfort whenever they woke up tangled around each other?

...Or maybe he did?

As tempting as it was to extract some kind of revenge on his leader -let him know what it felt like to be on the receiving end of the not so innocent touches- he wasn't entirely sure he could trust himself not to... well, get carried away.

There was no doubt in his mind that Megatron would not want to do something so... organic, so _human_ with anyone and giving his leader even the inclining of the idea that he desired anything, let alone something so primitive, from his commander... the very idea of it made him feel sick. Sick with humiliation; sick with_ fear_, because he knew he would only ever be rejected.

Primus, he thought miserably, rolling over and stealing most of the covers from his now recovered Commander, why did everything have to happen to him? If he weren't a fragging human he wouldn't have this problem- the problem probably wouldn't even exist. No, it was purely the organic hormones urging his body to do ridiculous things coupled with strange chemical reactions in his squishy brain that were trying –and failing miserably in his opinion because he would not be swayed by such futile attempts- to make him seek out companionship; and for the strangest reason his subconscious seemed to have picked his leader.

He pulled a face into his pillow. Stupid organic hormones.


	14. Chapter 14

The fact that Megatron hadn't even bothered leaving someone behind to watch over him in his _ailing condition_ was more than a little disheartening. If he wasn't well enough to leave the _safety_ of the bed, then surely, he wasn't well enough to be left alone in the hotel all night. What if something happened to him whilst they were out? What if he _died_? Not that he thought a pathetic human illness could possibly affect him so badly of course, but still, it was the principle of it. Perhaps he should just leave; his aft head of a leader didn't seem to care about what happened to him anyway. Yes, he would leave; then Megatron would be sorry.

However, running off again may only result in the same consequences as it had last time. He shuddered at the thought of making his Commander that angry again. His leader's threat from the night he had almost gotten himself arrested still echoed in the back of his mind.

He twisted in the covers, reluctant to get out of the bed at first, despite having laid in it all day. It smelt like Megatron. The scent had somehow grown comforting to him over the past few nights alone in the bed, and when no one was looking he'd press his face into Megatron's pillow and just inhale deeply, savouring the familiar aroma before coming to his senses and mentally slapping himself. He blamed it on the affect his illness must have been having on his organic processor, which was, after all, mostly made up of water.

He glanced around the empty suite; well, as long as he had it to himself, he might as well use it. He took his time getting up -having already learnt from previous mishaps that sitting up too quickly could create the most horrendous headaches and dizziness- and ambled around the room for a moment before his gaze locked onto the sofa.

Or rather, the mountain of possessions belonging to Slipstream next to the sofa.

His eyes narrowed mischievously and he snickered with glee. He almost skipped –before realising that although no one was around to witness it, it still wasn't an act worthy of an Air Commander- over to the mount of colourful fabrics and clothes she had collected over the past few days here.

He dug through it recklessly, tossing all sorts of beautiful, soft clothes over his shoulders to fall carelessly on the suites tattered carpet behind him He'd clean them up later, before she arrived back of course. As he neared the bottom of the mountain he started to grow depressed. Perhaps Slipstream really wasn't hiding anything after all, or more likely, she had whatever was she had been keeping so secret from them all with her. That would, admittedly, be the wiser thing to do. His fortunes changed though, as he lifted up a light, flowing red and gold length of fabric –it could have been a skirt or a dress, he wasn't sure- he caught a flash of pink paper.

No. It was too good to be true.

It wasn't. Starscream bit back a squeal of delight as he pulled the large roll of grubby pink Rupees from its place among his cousin's garments; he even stooped so low as relish in sniffing it. It didn't smell particularly nice, or even clean, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Knowing that his cousin wouldn't notice –she would have spent most of whatever money she procured before bothering to count it accurately- he took a rough quarter of the Rupees, before winding them back into a roll and throwing it amongst the clothes. He reburied it, taking care to place the clothes back over it in the order he had taken them off. Slipstream was usually very particular about her clothes. She wouldn't notice the money, but if someone had dared to touch her things there would be the pit to pay.

Snickering to himself, he sprang back to the bed, shoving the respectable handful of cash into his pillow case, a place near to him where Megatron hopefully wouldn't find it.

Several gruelling, lonesome hours later, his mood -previously uplifted at having stolen from his smug, materialistic cousin- was back down to an all time low, and he had a valid reason. Outside the sun had appeared over the tops of the lower buildings hours ago, and was now making its way into the sky, shrinking the shadows cast by the tall buildings and brightening the day.

The annoyingly bright, green alarm-clock now read '09:38' and Starscream's irritation was slowly starting to morph into anxiety. Up until today Megatron and the others had never returned past six o'clock in the morning, so what was taking them so long? He had opened the window over the double bed and had been leaning out of it since seven o'clock nearly three hours ago now, impatiently waiting for someone to reappear. Where _were_ they?

When the alarm clock read '11:04' he was panicking. Utterly terrified at the thought that they might have moved on without him, which was entirely possible -Megatron _had_ kept threatening it- or worse, could something had happened to them?

Starscream inhaled deeply and tried to remain calm, despite having what felt like a fist squeezing something inside his chest, tightening with every breath he took. He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against the cool window, breath fogging up the glass, praying to Primus that when he opened them there be some sign of his missing comrades out there somewhere...please. Please don't let them have left him... he wouldn't be able to get through this on his own.

Someone must have heard him.

Starscream choked back his gasp of relief at the sight of seven very disguisable humans strolling up the street and towards the hotel, and he glanced skywards at whoever might have been looking down on him at that moment, silently thanking them.

He bounced back to the single bed and threw the covers back over himself, doing his best to school his features so he looked as innocent -**and unaffected- **as possible for the others' return. He fought away the smile threatening to break across his face at hearing the familiar thumping and loud voices approaching along the hallway outside and replaced it with a look of annoyance. He was going to make sure there was no way in pit Megatron was going to leave him alone like that again. He didn't care how many lies he had to tell or whom he had to manipulate to do so either, and as soon as the door creaked open-

"_**Where have you BEEN**_!" he screeched as loudly as his sore throat would allow him, wincing as it stung slightly.

Megatron, who had opened the door and stepped through the threshold first, merely smirked at him. "Good morning to you too, Starscream," he purred resentfully and yet in such an awfully seductive manner that Starscream couldn't repress his shiver.

The seeker bit into his tongue for a moment before managing to spit out, "_Well_! What have you been up to?"

Megatron's smug expression told him he wasn't going to tell, but Skywarp looked as if he were about to burst with something to say.

"'Warp?" he moaned almost pathetically, looking at his brother with sad, manipulative eyes that the shyer seeker never seemed to be able to see through.

"I-" Skywarp began before Soundwave's hand on his shoulder silenced him.

Starscream scowled at the taller man, only growing angrier with the third in command as his expression did not alter from indifference in the slightest.

"We need to take your picture." Soundwave intoned, revealing a small black, cube like object.

Starscream's scowl pulled into a sneer, "What?"

Soundwave didn't feel the need to explain, "Look at the camera."

Starscream opened his mouth, about to protest when a flash of light cut him off. He stared at Soundwave.

"You blinked," the Communication's Officer told him, looking at what Starscream presumed to be the digital camera's screen and frowning.

"I did not-_ why do you need my picture?_!" the seeker snapped, sitting up in bed.

"Vital to Lord Megatron's plan," was Soundwave's reply as he lifted the camera to take yet another photo.

"Wait- _no_!" Starscream barked, throwing out his hands. There was another flash regardless and he snatched up his pillow with intent to throw it at the taller man.

"_Starscream_," Megatron growled at him in a warning tone from the other side of the room. He huffed indignantly and threw down his pillow, turning his head away from the camera.

"Care to explain _why?_" he snapped, trying to eye Soundwave disdainfully whilst keeping his face turned away lest the former satellite attempt to take another unflattering picture of him.

"Fake identification." Soundwave answered for Megatron when his leader simply ignored Starscream; the seeker turned to give him a perplexed look. "Necessary to gain access to the United States of America." He took another picture, this time Starscream wasn't quick enough to ruin it. Soundwave looked at the camera for a moment before saying, "This will suffice."

Starscream scowled and sat up onto his knees in bed, holding out his hand expectantly, "Can I at least _see_ it."

Soundwave pocketed the camera without sparing him another glance and Starscream muttered unpleasant things about him under his breath. Great, he didn't even get to see how bad his picture looked.

Megatron moved to stand in front of Soundwave, counting through several large bundles of pink paper; the money instantly caught Starscream's eye. His leader handed over more than half of the Rupees to his third and watched as he pocketed them along with the camera. Starscream surged with burning jealousy at him. Why did Megatron trust Soundwave with all that money and not him?_ He_ was supposed to be the Second in Command! _He_ was supposed to be the most trusted- the most important of Megatron's lieutenants! Not _Soundwave._

"Make the second payment with the photos," Megatron was telling Soundwave quietly. Starscream wasn't sure if his leader knew he could hear him, so he inched forward very subtly, trying not to make it quite so obvious that he was eavesdropping. "Tell them we will be making the final payment and picking them up within the next few days."

Soundwave nodded his understanding and swiftly walked away, heading for the door he had only moments ago entered. Just as he opened it Megatron called back to him, "Will you be... capable of going alone?" He asked somewhat hesitantly.

Soundwave paused for a moment, expression vacant before saying simply, "I will be back within the hour."

Megatron watched as his Third strode through the door, closing it with a sharp snap behind him. He exhaled heavily, carefully concealing his sigh and turned back around, eyes naturally locking onto Starscream. The seeker was still sat up on his knees in the bed, scowling at him like a petulant child. The rest of the faction were already sleepily dragging themselves to bed after the long, _long_ night they'd have. As exhausted as he was, he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep until Soundwave had returned, safe and well, with the confirmation that their second payment had been accepted, although late, and the deal was still on track.

There was an aggravating tugging on the bottom of his shirt; he looked down to see Starscream had leant across the bed on all fours to grab hold of his clothing and grimaced, brushing him off, "What?" he snapped impatiently.

Starscream's face screwed up into a more intense glower, "Are you _going_ to tell me what's going on?" he hissed, still irritated at having to wait for them to come back for so long this morning.

"Why should I inform you of anything?" Megatron grunted, moving from the side of the bed to sit on the edge of small table. "You never offer anything productive these days." He drawled.

Starscream's fair cheeks flared with heat at his leader's comment. "I am Second in Command!" He began to rant, "I-"

"And _I_ am seriously considering appointing someone more capable to that position." Megatron cut across him bluntly and... seriously.

Starscream stared at him, heart sinking to bottom of his stomach. He searched his leader's face for any signs that it might just be an empty threat; but... Megatron had threatened him countless times before, threatened to send him to the brig, threatened to beat him, threatened to offline him; he'd never threatened to demote him before. It shouldn't have been something that concerned him as much as it did. Surely, being deactivated or beaten to scrap was more of a threat than a mere demotion but... it wasn't, because what was he if not the Second in Command? That was his very identity. The last thing he could fall back on to remind himself that he was still _him_ and not turning into some gormless flesh bag.

"You- you're demoting me?" he stuttered quietly, not quite believing it, even as the words left his mouth. "You're getting _rid of me_!?"

Megatron seemed to contemplate him for a moment, dark eyes narrowing in consideration. "I did not say that." He said after a while.

Panic swept through Starscream; was this some sort of game his leader was playing with him? If he wasn't removing his rank then what did me mean by 'appointing someone more capable'! "Yes you did!" he said hurriedly, crawling down the bed towards his Commander. "You're _replacing_ me!"

Megatron remained silent, gaze shifting to the floor before returning back to him, and finally saying hesitantly, "Perhaps... temporarily,"

Starscream expression twisted from panicked to furious in a flash. "_Why_!" he shrieked, "It's not_ fair_ I haven't done anything!"

Megatron ran a hand across his chin, "Precisely," he answered, coolly, "You haven't _done anything_. Even _before_ you were deliberately jeopardising your health to become more of a nuisance you were making only a minimal effort. Soundwave is now to be considered my Second."

Starscream slumped on the bed, staring at him, "You can't replace me," he whispered, more out of denial than anything else. "No one can- no one is as- _I_ am still Air Commander!"

Megatron nodded, "For now," he said forebodingly, and tears of fury started to form in Starscream's eyes. He could see Thundercracker and Skywarp over his leader's shoulder looking torn between pretending they weren't hearing any of this and shooting him looks of reassurance. "I shall see about reinstating your rank in the future," Megatron was still droning on impassively, because he didn't _care_ that his every word was driving the disgrace and humiliation deeper into Starscream mind, "depending on your maturity."

"...Maturity..." Starscream whispered to himself. Was _that_ why he was being downgraded to a common grunt? He wasn't so naive to think he'd be swapping ranks with Soundwave and moving down to Third, from what Megatron was saying he was being completely removed of command status. He worked up all his anger and opened his mouth to shriek at Megatron, "How_ dare-_"

"Stop acting like a spoilt brat!" Megatron barked before he could get another word out. He recoiled slightly at his leader's sudden change in demeanour, but his expression remained as venomous as ever.

He hated him. He hated him more than he had ever thought he honestly could, and for once it wasn't a lust for power that was inserting appealing thoughts into his mind about slipping something into his leader's drink. Something was clenching in his chest again, in a similar but far worse fashion than it had that morning when he had been worried about being left alone. He regretted it now. He wished they had never come back. He wished _Megatron_ had never come back. How long had he been planning this? How long had Megatron simply been waiting for the right moment to sadistically break the news to him? Vorns and _vorns_ of being the Decepticon Second in Command and how hard he had worked to get there, it was all for nothing. He clenched his fists and squeezed his eyes shut tight, because he knew the tears forming in them were not just ones of anger.

Starscream shook his head. He would **not** show weakness in front of that old fool. He could not let Megatron know how much this affected him.

With one last -somewhat watery- glower in his Commander's direction, he snatched up his pillow, climbed out of the single bed and pushed Skywarp aside so he could get into the double. He wouldn't be able to sleep in the same bed as Megatron without trying to throttle him in the middle of the night. The thought of clawing out those stupidly seductive eyes of his seemed very satisfying indeed. Still fuming, he ignored how Thundercracker's hands slipped around his back to pull him against his chest as his brother tried to offer some him comfort, wisely ignoring the trickles of moisture that were silently escaping his eyes. He didn't bother to spare either of his brothers a glance, far too caught up in his own emotions to acknowledge them or their attempts at reassuring him. They had, of course, heard the entire conversation, and now Starscream felt nothing but shame at being robbed of his rank so publicly for something as trivial as... maturity.

Was that Megatron's only justification?

He just didn't understand... why?

His hands clenched and he buried his head in the pillow he had taken with him. He inhaled deeply and then growled in annoyance. His pillow reeked of Megatron. With another frustrated noise he stuck his hand inside the casing, tugged the money he had stolen from Slipstream out of it and shoved it into his pocket. He then proceeded to toss it out of the bed, as far away from him as possible, and coerce Skywarp into sharing his.

How dare he, how _dare_ he! He was still vibrating with anger, and the compelling urge to get his Commander back somehow and make him suffer was starting to come irrepressible. He wasn't Second in Command anymore. He probably wasn't the Air Commander anymore either. And now that he was in this disgusting fleshy body, was he even Starscream anymore?

He shifted on the bed and as he sat up he caught a glimpse of something long, shiny and metal on one of the trays they ate the food brought up from the restaurant on. He craned his neck to see if anyone was watching. Megatron had his back to him on the single bed, and the twins were asleep. He feigned a yawn as he leaned over Skywarp, stretching until his fingers met with the cool, smooth metal surface of the knife handle. He pulled it back carefully and shoved his hand under Skywarp's pillow. He was fairly sure it would be safe there until he deemed it time to use it, just in case.

XXXXXXXXX

Soundwave had returned roughly an hour after leaving, stopping only to murmur quietly with Megatron before clambering tiredly into the double bed himself. Starscream hadn't bothered to eavesdrop on their conversation this time.

The night came back around; it was essentially the same routine as it had been the last few nights, only this time Starscream didn't voice any protests to them leaving him behind. He didn't speak at all actually, or look up from the bed. Concerned, not only because of the discussion he'd had with the seeker that morning but also because of the way Starscream seemed to be reacting to it- in a strictly non-violent fashion, by now he would have expected Starscream to have tried attacked him at least twice- Megatron deemed it necessary to leave someone with him tonight. But reluctant to leave anyone who could be serving a much better purpose on the street behind, he left the twins.

Soundwave didn't seem to mind and Megatron was suspicious that perhaps his Third –no, Soundwave was Second in Command now- was being tired out by his creation's seemingly endless supply of energy. Starscream didn't voice any protests either, not that he'd said anything at all this evening.

Megatron knelt beside the double bed, and reached out with a hand to touch Starscream's shoulder. Some odd part of him had missed the seeker's presence as he slept today; he was unused to having so much room to move around in the bed and had felt cold at the lack of warmth that usually radiated off of Starscream's body, but most of all, he missed not being able to grasp hold of and curl around the seeker's slighter form. Predictably, Starscream shrugged his hand off, burrowing himself deeper into the sheets.

"We will be back before sun rise," he told the lump beneath the bed sheets that was the smaller man. He didn't receive a reply and nor did he expect one. He climbed heavily to his feet and retreated out of the room with the others, waiting for Soundwave to finish instructing the twins on what they were and weren't allowed to do and how he would know if they even _thought_ about disobeying him, before they left.

Starscream had been too grouchy and depressed to even speak to anyone, but the twins were bored and persistent and it had only taken them about an hour to persuade the seeker into playing with them under the condition that he didn't have to do much. In reality, Starscream almost enjoyed his role of firing foam balls out of the toy gun at the twins, who were thoroughly enjoying dodging them and occasionally throwing them back at him. Of course, there was only so long children Rumble and Frenzy's age could stay effectively entertained by the same activity. Rumble then had the supremely bad idea of firing the gun at squishies in the street below from their window. Ten minutes later, they had lost all of their colourful foam balls, bothered a lot of people and had nothing to do until the early hours of the morning when everyone would return.

It didn't stop the twins from coming up with utterly unsuitable ideas to pass the time though.

"Let's go explore the hotel!" Frenzy said excitedly, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Starscream, whose cold had almost completely run its course, sniffed and used a very lame excuse, "I'm bed ridden, remember." He said sourly, hand clenching on the sheets around him. He looked up the see the twins exchanging bewildered expressions. "What?" he snapped.

Rumble chose to answer him, "You're actually doing as you're _told_?" he said in awe.

Starscream sneered, what was so out of the ordinary about him following orders, "_Excuse_ me?"

This time Frenzy spoke up, "We always thought you did the opposite of what Megatron says, you know outta principle or something."

Starscream bristled, "I'll have you know that it is _far_ more complicated than that. I am not following_ his_ orders, because I don't _abide_ by them, and I am remaining in bed because it is for my own welfare not because_ Megatron_ ordered it!" he spat his Commander's name nastily. The blow his leader had dealt him was still stinging, and he had yet to repay him for it. He knew he wouldn't feel better until he had at least attempted to exact revenge.

The twins looked confused, "I thought you weren't 'cold' anymore." Said Rumble innocently enough, but Starscream could see the allegation written over his face. They thought he was making excuses.

"_I _will be the judge of when I am of full health again, not_ him_ and not any of _you_."

The twins kept pushing though, "But he did order you to stay in bed?" Frenzy reaffirmed.

Starscream paused, the twins had been right there when the words, 'stay in bed' had left Megatron's mouth. There weren't many ways he could twist such a clear and precise order around so he could lie to the twins, "...He might have."

"Then you're still obeying him." Rumble finished, smiling at him proudly.

Starscream opened his mouth and then shut it again as he realised there was some sense in that. He wanted to get his own back on Megatron, and this might have been the way to do it without having to resort to using the knife hidden under his brother's pillow. He sat up in bed and made to clamber out of it, "Right that's it I-", he stopped, but that was what the twins wanted him to do. He turned around and stared at them accusingly. "Oh no you don't! I know what you're doing. You are trying to manipulate me into doing what _you_ want."

The twins looked at each other, confused, "Were we?"

"Yes!" he hissed angrily, throwing himself back into the mattress, feeling even more indignant, "You were trying to use reverse psychology on me!"

The twins had absolutely no idea what that was but kept quiet because it sounded intelligent.

Starscream scowled at them again, crossing his arms, "I am not leaving this bed_. Ever_!" he shrieked.

The twins scowled at him resentfully, and Rumble muttered under his breath, "Slipstream always lets us-"

"Slipstream is a psychotic bitch!" Starscream sneered, interrupting them.

"_You're_ a psychotic bitch!" Frenzy yelled back childishly, despite having no idea what 'psychotic' or 'bitch' meant, but was fairly sure that Starscream was more of one than Slipstream was.

"Get out!" Starscream shrieked at them, ignoring the slight break in his voice and sting in his throat. They jumped at his sudden outburst, not realising how emotionally distraught the seeker had already been today. "Get the frag **out**!" he screeched again when he saw that they hadn't moved.

They scrambled to obey him, and Starscream rolled over to bury himself beneath the covers. He heard the creak of the door as it opened and the bang of it closing again, signalling that the twins had finally left.

Primus, he hated them all.

XXXXX

It had been another long night but not an entirely unsuccessful one. Granted, they never would be able to procure as much money as they had the first night when Starscream had been with them, but the others were improving.

So regardless of his exhausted state he was in a good mood. His agreement with the rather unsavoury gang of fleshy males for the fake 'Passports' -he believed they were called- was still intact under the condition that they made the last payment on time, and they were still on track. It was only matter of days now, and then they could finally get out of his slag hole. There was a lot he had to be concerned about over the past few days, among the rift between the seekers and Starscream in general, his life seemed to have just turned into one perpetual helm ache –or head ache rather. He was thankful that at least one thing was going to plan, and that it was the most important and time consuming of them only made all the stress worth the while.

Stolen loot in hand, Megatron began to climb the long flight of stairs to their floor, closely flanked by Soundwave and then Slipstream. Thundercracker and Skywarp weren't too far behind but had been keeping a ridiculous distance from their cousin, acting as if she were infected whenever she came even remotely close to them. Their behaviour was distractingly irritating but Megatron was somewhat satisfied to know that there had not been any incidents between them since yesterday. They could hate each other as much as they liked for all he cared, as long as it didn't result in anyone getting injured or interfere with his plans.

Unfortunately, the good mood he had thought couldn't be ruined then disintegrated as he reached the top of the stairs to their floor only to see the twins, looking remarkably small and miserable huddled up against the wall next to their hotel room. He exhaled heavily. No doubt Starscream was _still_ stirring up trouble.

Readying himself for yet another of the skull piercing headaches the seeker managed to give him, he strode down the hall and motioned for the twins to get up, not bothering to ask them what they were doing out here. It was fairly obvious that Starscream had kicked them out. He pushed the door open with far more force than necessary, allowing it to smash against the wall and bounce back slightly as he strode through. He dumped the bag of money carelessly on the small table at the end of the bed with a dull thud.

All that was visible of Starscream were a few dark hairs sticking out of the top of the covers he was hiding beneath. He could see his form shift slightly under the sheets as he drew closer. It seemed the seeker was still ignoring him.

Not at all in the mood for playing these petty games with him anymore, Megatron ripped away the blankets to reveal the seeker, fully expecting Starscream to leap up and start howling at him or at least try to wrestle the bedding back. He glared when the only reaction it managed to draw from his former second was a small huff before he curled himself into a tighter ball, not sparing his Commander a glance.

Megatron growled; he did not appreciate being ignored. He had put up with it yesterday evening because the last thing he needed was an argument with Starscream right before they went out, knowing there would only be trouble if the seeker was left to stew in his own anger all night. Without a doubt Starscream was still acting out about the removal of his rank. If the seeker was truly still deserving of it in the first place then surely he would be going out of his way to earn it back, to prove that he was capable of living up to such a rank, he would _not_ be wallowing in self pity.

He had intended Starscream's relegation to be a way to motivate the seeker into _acting_ in a manner more befitting of his Second in Command. It was supposed to make him see sense, and snap him out of his petty, childish mindset. It was as if Starscream believed that now they were like... _this_ they weren't a faction anymore and he didn't have responsibilities, responsibilities to his seekers. It was clear that lack of control was what had caused the rift to form between them, he had no idea what had set Slipstream off, it could have been any number of things, but Thundercracker was usually such an calm individual, it was out of character for him to react to non-war related situations with violence.

If he didn't do something soon he was not only going to lose Starscream but the rest of his seekers too, and as much as he loathed to admit it, his Air force, or what little remained of it, was the Decepticons strongest point.

He reached out with a hand and roughly tugged Starscream over until he could see his face. The seeker resisted, of course, but he wasn't nearly strong enough to even hinder the stronger man. Eventually Megatron had managed to catch Starscream's chin and forced him none too gently to look up at him properly. The seeker's expression morphed into a miserable looking scowl as he was made to look at his leader.

"Why did you force Rumble and Frenzy out of the room?" he asked him darkly. The twins were young and small and, regardless of Frenzy's extensive knowledge of this planet, they were at a much greater risk than everyone else when left on their own. Not to mention they were quite stupid, and from what he had seen fully capable of injuring themselves severely. Maybe it hadn't been the best idea to leave them with Starscream, who was really just as irresponsible.

Starscream didn't answer though, and tried to jerk his head away defiantly. Megatron squeezed his hand around the seeker's jaw, relaxing only once he had seen his former second wince in pain. He pulled him closer.

"Answer me." He said dangerously.

Starscream's bright eyes narrowed before they closed and he insolently tilted his head away again. Megatron growled and shoved him angrily, grabbing a hand full of his hair and drawing him close.

"Did it not occur to you how easily a passing human could have over powered them? How defenceless they are in this form?" He snapped into the seeker's ear venomously, ignoring the hissing noise he enticed from the smaller man as he pulled his hair harder. Yet, Starscream still didn't seem to feel an answer was warranted, and Megatron's jaw clenched in fury. This had gone from irritating to infuriating in a matter of seconds.

"You truly are childish and imbecilic!" He snarled at Starscream, watching the seeker's face twist as emotions flickered rapidly across it. He smirked nastily; anything to get a response out of the seeker. "All you seem capable of doing is hindering things. I should have stripped you of rank vorns ago. No, you never should have been granted it in the first place!"

It had worked better than he had expected, as suddenly the seeker snapped and a torrent of words began spilling from his mouth before he could stop himself.

"You _ruined everything_!" Starscream shrieked suddenly, uncaring of his recently recovered throat as his voice reached an unnatural pitch, causing Megatron to release his hair and lean away from him. "_You_! We're ruined because of _you_! Everything we were was lost because of **your** _obsession_! You- you _left_ us to take off after the All-Spark and then you never came back! _I_ had to take command for thousands of vorns; _I_ had to pick up the pieces. And then when we finally found you and broke you out of that pit forsaken prison you were so blinded by your own desperate need for the cube you wouldn't see sense! And just when we found you, we lost you again!" he paused for breath and Megatron tried to take the opportunity to point out that he had not been _obsessed_ and_ blinded_ or any of those other accusations the seeker was trying to throw at him. But Starscream wasn't nearly finished, and it didn't matter how much Megatron seemed to glare at him or how everyone in the room was gawping at him as he continued to screech, even louder this time.

"We had no one but that decrepit _thing _you left us with- that _so called_ Prime!" he snapped sarcastically, but the emotion in his voice ruined the cynical affect. "And _low and behold_, the same thing happened again! That useless piece of scrap the Fallen nearly destroyed us all with his revenge obsessed plans, and _you_ would have let him! If anyone deserves to be stripped of rank it's _**you**_!

A harsh slap suddenly echoed about the room, and it took a moment for Megatron's mind to register the slight sting in his hand and realise that it had been _him _to strike the hysterical seeker. Starscream's vivid eyes were wide and staring at him fearfully. Megatron couldn't bring himself to feel any sympathy.

He knew he had made mistakes in the past, that there were times when he had acted too rashly, but it was not Starscream's place to point them out and criticise him for them, especially when he knew the seeker could do no better himself. The words had still battered his ego though; he didn't need to be reminded of how far they had fallen. He sneered at Starscream in disgust and watched as the seeker's mouth drew into a thin line and he clenched his eyes closed before he rolled over again wordlessly, clearly intending to wallow in self pity for yet another night.

It was only when Megatron had moved away to a safe distance that Starscream felt Thundercracker climb into the double bed with him, cautiously, as if his brother expected another outburst from him. He didn't acknowledge the other seeker and pressed his face into Skywarp's pillow, scrunching his eyes closed tighter as he felt them burn and water. He restrained a sob that threatened to break out, as Thundercracker's hand stroked softly across his back.

They were stuck like this, forever, they had to be. Megatron never listened and it was clear to Starscream that they were going to go down the same road they had before, this would only end in failure for them; and the chances that they would make it through yet another defeat were pathetically small. How had he ever have deluded himself into thinking such a pig headed oath like Megatron could have gotten them out of this, even for a second! Fury built up in him and he shoved Thundercracker's gentle hand away from his back. Megatron would lead them to their deaths, he knew he would.

Slowly, his hand crept under Skywarp's pillow and found the cool metal of the knife he had hidden there; his fingers stroked the handle gently. He ignored Thundercracker's deep and soothing voice trying to coax him out of the pillows, telling him to calm down, telling him that it was alright. He ignored his brother's pleas for him to turn around and, "just look at me! Starscream please!"

Eventually Starscream heard him sigh and turn away, probably to curl up with Skywarp. But he remained fuming, breathing heavily into the pillow. Murderous thoughts swirling around his head as his fingers trailed up and down the cool edge of the knife. He soon heard the curtains shut and felt Soundwave and the twins getting into the other end of the bed. The room was filled with quiet whispers just before everyone was due to fall asleep, and he waited.

Once it was completely silent Starscream finally opened his eyes and lifted his head out from the pillows, ignoring a small drop of moisture that had escaped from his still watery eyes. He scowled at the outline of Megatron's back on the other bed.

His hand tightened around the knife and he pulled it out from under the pillow, the green light of the alarm clock between the beds reflected briefly on it as he lifted it up. Silently, he sat up in bed, waiting a few minutes longer before he slipped out of it. Thundercracker shifted at his lack of presence, moving into the space he had occupied on the bed, but stilled quickly enough afterwards.

Another glance at his leader confirmed that Megatron was indeed fast asleep and blissfully unaware; his breathing slow and heavy. Starscream clenched the knife at his side and approached the single bed, egged on the ache in his chest and the burn in his eyes. 'Never should have been made second in Command', he would show Megatron what a true Decepticon was capable of.


	15. Chapter 15

X

At first, Megatron wasn't quite sure if he was still asleep; it was a rather surreal feeling after all. There was a warm pressure on his stomach, pushing him down into the mattress; it would have felt almost comfy, had there not been something cold and uncomfortable bearing down on his neck. Still groggy, he swallowed and turned his head, trying to get rid of the feeling so he could go back to sleep, but the pressure increased. Now finding it hard to breath and the situation worth waking up properly for, he blinked his eyes open.

It took a while for the stupor of sleep to fade as he glanced tiredly up at the blurry outline of the young man hovering over him. As soon as the expression on their face became visible, Megatron knew it was Starscream; because neither Thundercracker nor Skywarp sneered like that.

Groaning sleepily, he made to sit up, completely forgetting the pressure on his neck, only to become all too aware of it as was pushed down again. Concerned, he shook the remaining sleepiness from his head and opened his mouth to question the seeker, "What-?"

"Say another word and I'll gut you like the organic meat bag you are." Starscream whispered across him harshly; the sharpness against his neck started to sting.

And that's when he realised what was happening. Blind fury flared up in him, "You treacherous _little-_"

Through the dim lighting of the room he could see Starscream's expression twist into something more enraged, and the sharp object, probably a knife, was shoved forward, effectively silencing him. He settled for glaring up at Starscream, trying hard not to swallow; it only made it harder to breath. He clenched his fists at his sides, barely restraining himself from reaching up and just crushing the cowardly little worm who was daring to ambush him in his bed.

Once he had seen his leader had been successfully silenced, Starscream grinned wickedly. Megatron exhaled heavily through his nose, teeth grinding together behind his lips. He felt the knife pull away slightly, though he could still feel it resting against his skin. He angled his neck back, trying to see what Starscream's hand was doing and failing miserably.

He looked back up to see Starscream's smug expression, and was unable to stop himself from opening his mouth again, "Explain yourself you miserable excuse-!" he hissed through gritted teeth before the knife was pressed forward again and a slender hand was placed gently over his mouth. He winced as the knife dug into his skin and considered how likely it was that Starscream would stab him if he bit his hand.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Starscream mocked quietly, smiling down at him, his hand tightening around the blade's handle. "I thought I told you _not to speak_."

Megatron glared at him but allowed his head to fall back onto the pillow, silently telling his former second that he would comply... not that he had much choice.

Slowly Starscream drew his hand away, and then held it up and looked at it, as if he was confused by something. Megatron frowned as the seeker proceeded to flex and clench his hand before he caught his leader looking at him and hurriedly wiped his hand on the bed sheets, sneering. "Disgusting," he muttered unpleasantly.

Megatron's only reply was to scowl as he waited impatiently for Starscream to get on with whatever the frag he was doing, the sooner things started to actually happen the sooner he could figure a way out of this.

"Tell me _lord_ Megatron," Starscream finally spoke again, sneering nastily, lip curling in distaste as he took in his leader beneath him. It would seem he _wanted_ Megatron to speak now. "What it felt like to feel the life literally _ooze_ from your useless frame. Did it hurt?"

Megatron chose not to answer, not to give his former second the satisfaction. Perhaps the seeker merely wanted to gloat about the power he had over him. Starscream liked to monologue; if he kept him talking for long enough then sooner or later one of his men would wake up and disarm the seeker.

"I hope it did _master_," he man on top of him went on to hiss, knife pressing down again, "Because I want to you to feel that pain again. I want to suffer like _I_ have had to suffer."

"What have _you_ suffered, brat?" Megatron couldn't help but snap back at him. Starscream knew nothing of true pain; he had never been tortured, never been starved... never been killed.

Starscream leered down at him, the green glow of the alarm clock making him look almost inhuman –which he was technically. "I have suffered _you_." He answered casually, "You and your war and your incompetence."

"If that is all, then you know nothing of true suffering." Megatron grunted, speaking slightly louder in hopes that he might be able to wake someone up. Starscream noticed though and the knife trailed across his neck threateningly, stinging against his flesh.

"Lower your voice," Starscream murmured darkly, and Megatron's jaw clenched, he began to imagine numerous wonderful scenarios in which he managed to get out of this and suitably punish the little glitch. Reluctantly he complied again, lowering his voice and swallowing hard, grimacing as he felt the knife's pressure increase again. He forced down his anger for a moment, and tried to calm himself. Perhaps he could manipulate Starscream into hesitating; just a split seconds uncertainty was all he would need.

"Are you going to kill me, Starscream?" he asked evenly, expression softening as he looked up at the seeker. He locked his eyes onto Starscream's own narrowed ones.

And there was uncertainty, clear as day written across the seeker's pale face. He was scared. Megatron fought the smile threatening to break across his face. No, he was in no real danger here after all. Starscream was all bark and no bite.

"I- I will do whatever I deem necessary." Starscream managed to say after a while; his expression not quite as distasteful and tone nowhere near as malicious.

"And why is this necessary?" he murmured again, and making sure his movements weren't sudden, he lifted a hand and placed it gently on Starscream's knee.

The seeker jumped despite seeing him move his hand and shifted slightly on his stomach. This time it was Starscream who swallowed uncertainly, eyes flickering back and forth between Megatron's face and the hand making its way up his thigh, thoroughly distracted, "You- you will be the end of us."

"So you have taken it upon yourself to _deal_ with me?" he asked again, he stopped his hand trailing up the seeker's thigh to squeeze the soft flesh. Starscream jumped again and Megatron smirked. He wasn't sure why Starscream was always so skittish and panicky when he was being touched, perhaps there was a problem with his nervous system, or maybe it was just another part of the seeker's neurotic behaviour; but there were so many things that could malfunction in an organic brain Primus only knew what was really wrong with him.

Starscream didn't reply; he wasn't even looking at him. He was staring off at something to his left, caught up in his owns thoughts. His breath had quickened though, and the hand pressing the knife against his neck had started to shake like the thigh under his hand was.

"What will killing me achieve?" Megatron continued taunting him, knowing every word drove Starscream closer and closer to breaking control, "You think the others will take your murder of their leader lightly? You think they will allow you, the murderer, to lead them? I would not be surprised if they killed you to avenge me." It wasn't entirely true, he doubted Thundercracker and Skywarp were even capable of harbouring a violent thought towards their brother, regardless of how cruelly he seemed to treat them, he knew Slipstream wouldn't care and the twins were only children. The only one who might make any attempt to avenge his death would be Soundwave. It was actually a rather depressing thought.

But Starscream hesitated regardless, swallowing hard before he adjusted his grip on the knife handle again, palm sweaty.

"Tha-that's not true. _Liar!_" he burst out suddenly. It was loud enough to wake someone, and Megatron smirked as he saw movement on the double bed behind Starscream. "My brother's- they would never-"

"Wouldn't they?" Megatron asked, tilting his head, ignoring how it drove the knife into the soft skin beneath his jaw. "They are humans now, and humans are violent and stupid, you have seen them attacking each other. It seems organics would even stoop so low as to attack their own family. Your bond with your brothers does not exist in this form."

He saw Starscream eyes widen in horror, "No- no I can feel them-"

"You _think_ you can feel them." Megatron smiled at him cruelly, his hand squeezed the seeker's thigh painfully but Starscream didn't seem to notice. "You have lost everything." He pushed, Starscream's grip on the knife had gone slack and he could now see a dark shape getting up from the double bed silently. It wouldn't be long now. "Your frame, your rank, and here you plan to drive all that you have left even further away."

Starscream's eyes widened even more as they met with Megatron's again, and the former War Lord knew he had won. He smirked with satisfaction as he felt the knife pull away from his neck, glancing briefly at the figure lurking silently just behind Starscream, who he could now see was clearly Soundwave. Now without a blade at his neck restricting him he sat up in the bed. Starscream was still straddling his lap, a desperate and confused expression on his face, the knife held aloft. Megatron, confident that the situation had been defused now, was just about to reach out and snatch the weapon away when Starscream moved his hand out of reach, and looked up at him with terrified eyes, as if he had only just realised what he'd done.

Megatron scowled, it looked like the seeker was trying to avoid punishment now, or was worried the knife might be used against him. The corners of Megatron's lips rose slightly, the seeker had better be scared, he was defiantly going to punish him; nothing would give him greater pleasure.

But then something changed, and the seeker longer looked fearful, but lost.

Starscream seemed to hesitate for only a second, before pressing the blade firmly against his own neck. Even in the dim lighting of the room Megatron could see it indenting the seeker's delicate white skin, just under his jaw.

The scowl melted away from Megatron's face to be replaced by a look of shear dread as a chilling shudder ran through him. "Starscream?" he said cautiously in a quiet voice, suddenly feeling sick; his heart sinking to the bottom of his stomach.

Soundwave had frozen behind the seeker, and Megatron couldn't bring himself to move. His mind was swarming with the awful idea that he might make the wrong move and all he could see was the knife imbedding itself in Starscream's neck. No.

_No_.

He reached out, knowing he if didn't do _something_-

But Starscream leant back, pressing the knife forward threateningly and to Megatron's horror, a trickle of something dark leaked from the knife edge down the seeker's slender neck. He swallowed thickly, taking in Starscream's terrified expression. Was the seeker really going to do it? Or was he just trying to get out of punishment. He had always been very creative when it involved his potential beatings, this could just be another for his clever ploys; but was it worth the risk of not taking him seriously?

"Starscream," He tried, holding his hands out in front of him, "...you're bleeding." He said quietly, knowing it was perhaps the most useless thing he could say in this situation. "...I won't hurt you," he said, trying to reassure his former second, "put it down."

But he was ignored and another shiver run through him as he saw the seeker inhale deeply and close his eyes; and then Megatron knew, this wasn't one of his tricks.

He lunged forward, in time with Soundwave, and grabbed the seeker's free arm. Soundwave came at Starscream from behind, one thick arm wrapping around his torso and the other grabbing the wrist that held the knife, twisting it around painfully until Starscream cried out and instinctively let go. The knife fell to the bed sheets with a dull thud and Megatron lunged for it before Starscream could snatch it up with his other hand.

Soundwave didn't waste another moment for anyone to dwell on what had just happened, and ignoring Megatron's dazed expression and the sound of Starscream's trine -obviously having been woken by the commotion- shouting out in alarm, he half dragged the worryingly limp seeker into the privacy of the bathroom. Still keeping a firm hold on both of Starscream's wrists in one hand, Soundwave lowered the seeker to the cold tiled floor. With his free hand he hastily pushed Starscream's head back so he could get a better look at his neck. There was a cut, it was bleeding but it didn't look too deep.

His attention was taken from Starscream's wound as the noise of someone stumbling into the bathroom and then slamming the door shut alerted him to his leader's arrival. Megatron fell to his knees besides them, eyes wide, face pale, he stared from Soundwave to the expressionless Starscream on the floor. He looked about to say something when Soundwave reached out and grabbed his jaw, pushing it up so he could take a look at his leader's own cut. Unlike Starscream's his was merely straight pink line, dotted with the occasional microscopic drop of blood. He released Megatron again without a word.

"Hold his arms," Soundwave told Megatron hastily, deciding to ignore for a moment how much it sounded like he was ordering around his own Commander. Megatron, still in shock simply did as he said without a second thought, taking each of Starscream's slender forearms in his hands as Soundwave released them.

When Soundwave stood up to run something under the sink Megatron took the opportunity to study his former second. His usually narrowed but bright blue eyes were now wide and unfocused as he stared somewhere in front of him, his face pale and expressionless.

He almost released one of the seeker's arms to reach out and touch his face when Soundwave fell to his knees next to them, wringing out a towel. Again, this time more gently, he pushed Starscream's head back and dabbed at the dark red substance lingering around the cut under the seeker's jaw. Starscream didn't even wince, and simply allowing the older man to clean his wound. Once Soundwave had finished he placed the damp and now blood stained towel over his shoulder.

"Lift up his arms," Soundwave told his Commander again, worried that this wasn't the first time Starscream had tried to injure himself. There could be more wounds hidden under his clothing. Again Megatron obeyed without question and Starscream didn't resist in the slightest.

Soundwave lifted the bottom of Starscream's t-shirt, and for men still somewhat unused to the idea of clothes, it took some further negotiation for both him and Megatron to get it off completely without causing the seeker further injury. Starscream, little more than a ragdoll in their hands, allowed Soundwave to inspect him without protest. The longer his unresponsive silence went on the stronger the clenching sensation felt in Megatron's chest, he couldn't help notice how much thinner Starscream looked since their first days as human, he could see the seeker's ribcage clearly through the tight layer of skin on his torso.

Thankfully, after removing most of Starscream's clothes and checking almost every inch of him, Soundwave didn't find any other evidence of self harm.

Tiredly, the Communications Officer sat back, pinching the bridge of his nose to ward away his drowsiness, and then sighed. He looked at the motionless seeker serenely for moment before asking him –what was in Megatron's opinion- a rather futile question, "What were you trying to do, Starscream?"

Had Megatron not been so willing for him to answer, desperate for him to speak, he might have scoffed and rolled his eyes, instead he leant forward, waiting expectantly. Silence rang out for a while, but Soundwave didn't seem about to repeat his question or ask another. Just as Megatron was about to open his mouth as ask the seeker a question himself, Starscream blinked slowly and looked up.

His eyes were still unfocused, as if he was somewhere else. He then spoke, in such a calm and out of character tone of voice that it alarmed Megatron more than if he were to suddenly start shrieking at them. "I wanted to go back." He answered simply but sadly.

Megatron frowned, go back where? Cybertron? The seeker had never expressed home sickness before now. Soundwave seemed to understand though.

"It would not have worked. You know it wouldn't." The Communications Officer answered in a no nonsense tone of voice, his brow knitted together as he clearly began thinking something over. Megatron tried to dismiss the fact that he was blatantly being left out of the conversation and concentrated on the seeker's next words.

Feebly, Starscream shrugged his shoulders, "Couldn't hurt to try."

Megatron gritted his teeth, 'couldn't hurt to try?!' his fear morphed quickly into uncontrollable fury at the seeker's words. How could he be so careless!? What an utterly stupid, _Stupid-_

"You tried to kill yourself!" he barked suddenly and a little too loudly, all the bottled up emotions bursting out as anger aimed at the seeker, anger for worrying him so much; for _still_ worrying him.

An unfazed Starscream shook his head weakly, "I wasn't trying to kill myself, I was trying to go back to how I was."

"And you thought shoving a knife through your neck could achieve that!" Megatron almost shouted, hands clenching into fists. Had Starscream lost his mind?

"It's not worth living if I have to remain this way." Starscream whispered quietly, and Megatron stared.

Starscream, _Starscream_ who as long as he'd known him had always fought to preserve his own life to such extreme extents. He never gave up and there was nothing he wouldn't do to keep himself alive, whether it be begging and grovelling for his life or throwing his own family into the line of fire and using them as shields to save himself. He had even experimented on himself in the past attempting to achieve immortality. What could possibly drive someone who was so narcissistic and so terrified of death to try and take their own life?

Suddenly panicked, he grabbed the seeker's wrist and tugged him forwards, unaware and uncaring of how hard he was crushing the smaller human's delicate flesh. Starscream's bright eyes finally focused on his own as Megatron snarled, inches away from his face, "Don't you dare give up. Don't you_ fucking_ _**dare**_."

He was so angry he hadn't even noticed the human curse slip in amongst his words. But it somehow it had finally worked a reaction out of the former jet.

Almost instantly, Starscream's eyes widened and from his close proximity to the seeker Megatron could clearly see them rapidly fill with moisture. Before he knew it the seeker had burst into tears, slim body shaking with the force of his sobs. For the second time that night Megatron felt his anger drain away as he took in the smaller man.

Starscream reached for him, distressed and desperate for something or someone to anchor him; and something in Megatron's chest clenched. Throat tight, he scrambled away from the sobbing seeker, unable to bear it any longer. He stood on shaky legs and stumbled through the bathroom door back into the suite, trying not to notice how Starscream's desperate cries only grew in volume.

Thundercracker and Skywarp were sitting up on the double bed, expressions fearful and concerned; no doubt they could hear their brother's wailing through the now open bathroom door. Megatron ignored them as the nausea he had first felt when Starscream had pressed the blade to his neck returned full force. His stomach rolled and he had to place a hand on the hideously decorated wall besides him to steady himself. His condition was not at all helped by the fierce compression of his chest or the pounding in his head. He was only vaguely aware of Soundwave coming out of the bathroom behind him and ordering Thundercracker and Skywarp to tend to their trine leader.

He grimaced as another wave of queasiness washed over him, he knew he was swaying against the wall but didn't have the will power or energy to stop himself. Clearly, these useless organic bodies weren't used to dealing with stress.

XX

It must have been Starscream.

It was _always_ Starscream.

What other possible reason could there have been for so much commotion in the middle of the day when they were supposed to be sleeping? What could have happened to give reason for Megatron and Soundwave to lock themselves away in the bathroom with him for?

"Thundercracker? _Thundercracker_!?" Skywarp's quiet voice and a gentle tugging on his hand alerted him to the fact that his other brother was awake now too, awake and terrified by the sound of it. "What's going on? Where's Starscream? Where's Megatron? What's _happening_?"

As much as Thundercracker just wanted to turn around and snap at his younger brother to shut up or go away or something equally as childish, he knew Skywarp was only worried, as was he. He wrapped an arm around his younger brother's shoulder and pulled him close, hoping his comfort would be enough to silence the younger seeker so he could think.

Skywarp did stop his panicked questions, but Thundercracker still couldn't think. What was going on behind that door? What had Starscream done? He had been angry last night, upset. What if he had attacked Megatron and was getting punished for it right this very moment?

As if to confirm his own sadistic thoughts, he looked up, alarmed as distinctive shouting could be heard from behind the bathroom door. Megatron's shouting. He couldn't make out anything that was being said, but... he sounded angry.

Thundercracker felt a surge of guilt wash over him. It was his fault. He should have done something. He should have stopped him. He knew what Starscream was like; he _knew_ he'd end up pulling something like this. He tightened his arms around Skywarp who had started shaking after hearing Megatron's furious voice.

They both looked up again as the bathroom door was flung open, spilling artificial yellow light into the darkened room as Megatron stumbled out and braced himself upon the wall, quickly followed by Soundwave. They weren't the only ones awake though, the twins on the other side of the bed sat up straighter, expressions confused, worried, and out of the corner of Thundercracker's eye he could see movement on the sofa. So Slipstream was awake too was she?

But he wasn't really paying attention to any of them. His gaze was focused on the bathroom door and the awful sobbing noise that was echoing out from behind it.

His baby brother.

He was on his feet, dragging a quivering Skywarp behind him before the Soundwave's order to tend to their trine leader had even finished leaving his mouth.

He flung the bathroom door open the rest of the way and it crashed against the tiled wall with a sudden bang and enough force to knock off a loose tile. Starscream looked up at the noise, eyes red and face streaked with tears. It was all he needed to do before Thundercracker had bent down and encased him in a hug, gently so to be mindful of any injuries Starscream might have had. To his utter surprise the embrace was returned with force, and he was so taken back as Starscream's arms wrapped around him and tugged him down urgently that he lost his balance and the both of them ended up in a heap on the floor. Despite Starscream's reluctance to let go so that he could right himself Skywarp managed to help them both upright again.

Starscream promptly buried his face into Thundercracker's shoulder, lithe body shaking with sobs, slender hands clutching handfuls of his elder brother's shirt. For a while they simply allowed him to cry, Skywarp taking his respective place at Starscream's other side and rubbing a gentle hand over his back between his shoulder blades. It wasn't nearly as affective as being able to massage his wings would have been but, eventually, it worked.

Thundercracker stroked Starscream's hair languidly as he waited for his brother's sobs to lessen until they were not much more than haggard, shaky breaths and the occasional tear, before he asked the question that he had been so desperate to know the answer to.

"So?" he asked softly in his deep, calming voice, "What did you do?"

He knew that asking Starscream a question such as 'what happened?' he would only be told what everyone else had done and how it was their fault. It was best just to get to the route of the problem, undoubtedly Starscream, first.

His question received no reply from the still snivelling seeker, and he looked up at Skywarp over the top of Starscream's dark head, his youngest brother merely shrugged.

Thundercracker sighed, "Am I going to have to ask Soundwave?" he asked in his most patronising tone of voice.

As he'd predicted Starscream's head shot up off his shoulder, watery blue eyes widening in horror, "N-no!" he gasped, shaking his head frantically.

And then Thundercracker spotted it, and wondered why he hadn't seen it before then, it was hard to miss. A long, straight, angry looking red cut had been sliced from one side of Starscream's neck to the other. He stared at it, caught somewhere between horror and rage.

Starscream must have seen it on his face because he hurriedly closed a hand over his neck, trying to hide it from view.

"What the frag is that!" Thundercracker snapped, lunging forward and grabbing his brother's wrist in one hand, pulling it away from his neck and forcing his head back with the other, in a manner much like Soundwave had. "What the _frag-_" He stopped himself, knowing if he continued to talk he would end up shouting.

He took in his younger brother's distraught expression and was overcome by fury once again. Who had done this to him? Had it been Megatron? Was it some form of _punishment_? He felt sick with anger and his own guilt. He was supposed to protect his younger brothers, and twice now he had failed. Twice his brothers had gotten hurt because he hadn't done his job to protect them.

He took Starscream's face in both hands, trying to be as gentle as possible, ignoring how his hands shook against his younger brother's skin. "Star," He said softly, seeing the moisture start to collect in the other man's eyes again, "Star, please, what happened? You can tell me."

He saw Starscream hesitate and cursed whatever had happened between them to make his brother so mistrustful of him.

Skywarp shuffled around to sit in front of Starscream instead of next to him and took one of his hands. He smiled in a reassuring manner, the kind of smiles Thundercracker always gave him, "Don't be scared Starscream." He said, giving Starscream's shaking hand an encouraging squeeze, "We love you."

Starscream's eyes glimmered and he squeezed back, swallowing hard. "I-I just wanted to go back." He said quietly, sniffing, "I- I didn't-" he cut himself off with a frustrated noise and covered his face with his hands.

Thundercracker rubbed his shoulder reassuringly, waiting for him to continue. He would wait as long as it took.

Finally Starscream spoke, voice so quiet it was almost inaudible. "I- I cut myself," he said, voice breaking slightly towards the end. Thundercracker's hand stilled on his shoulder, but Starscream couldn't bring himself to look up and see the expression on his face. Shame overwhelmed him and he just wanted to curl up into a little ball where no one could see him. Megatron was right; he was stupid, useless excuse for a Decepticon.

But his leader had been wrong about one thing, he _could_ feel his brothers, they may not have been in his spark but they were right there, right next to him. They hadn't gone anywhere... yet.

"Why- why would you-" Thundercracker started to say uncertainly. It just didn't make sense, but at the same time it did. He wanted to believe that it might have been an accident... somehow. He wanted to believe it had been something as stupid as Starscream falling on a knife, or the slip of his hand.

He exhaled with some effort, breath rasping, finding it hard to breathe. His eyes were starting to burn and he knew it wouldn't be long before tears were spilling from them like Starscream's.

Questions, more questions filled his mind as he stared at his brothers, Skywarp having stepped in to embrace and comfort Starscream as he began to tremble again. How close had it been? How close had he come to losing his brother? And why, _why_ hadn't he just said something? Told someone? Then again he knew someone who was having thoughts such as Starscream's weren't likely to tell other people about them.

His vision blurred just before he felt fat drops of moisture fall down his cheeks, he couldn't be bothered to wipe them away. A remarkably dry-eyed Skywarp peaked over Starscream's shoulder and smiled at him before motioning for him to come forward, and enveloped both of them in a three way hug.

Thundercracker didn't ask Starscream why; he knew there were only too many reasons. They plagued his mind too. He could only stutter out between haggard breaths that no matter what he and Skywarp would always be here for him, regardless of how much of an aft he was. The proclamation seemed to make his brother cry harder for a moment but he was certain it was for the right reason as Starscream's arm around his back tightened and pulled him closer.

He didn't know how much time had passed of just them sitting on the dingy, cramped bathroom's floor, but after what seemed like hours Starscream finally pulled his face out from the folds of his t-shirt and said the two words he'd been waiting to hear for over ten thousands vorns, the two words that hadn't left his mouth since Megatron's disappearance all those years ago.

"Love you."

It made him want to start crying again, not only because he might just have his brother back, but because it took something as horrible as Starscream trying to slit his own throat for his brother to have said it. Skywarp on the other hand, was not quite as deep a thinker, and smiled in that blissfully unaware way only he could. "We love you too, Starscream." he said comfortingly, completely unfazed by almost all of this, "We've missed you."

Thundercracker was quite content with simply allowing Skywarp to do the rest of the talking, and concentrated on wiping away his tears. He needed to stop being so pathetic and start to be strong for Starscream. If Skywarp could manage it, so could he.

With clearer eyes he noticed that Starscream's head was lolling on Skywarp's shoulder, his eyes half lidded.

"C'mon," he muttered, getting to his feet and motioning for Skywarp to help him lift Starscream, "Let's go back to bed. We'll talk about this later." He didn't miss Starscream's grimace at the suggestion of having to talk about this again, regardless of how far away 'later' was.

Thundercracker allowed a small smile to grace his lips as he threw one of his brother's arms over his shoulder; it seemed Starscream wasn't in the mood for supporting his own body weight anymore and was leaving it to his brothers to carry him back to bed. Skywarp did the same with Starscream's other arm before reaching for the bathroom door and leading them out into the dimly lit bedroom.

XX

Megatron managed to move the four steps from his place against the wall to the bed and sat down on it gingerly. Soundwave gazed at him with concern, as his leader rubbed a hand over his face tiredly, but gave no indication that he was going to try and get to sleep.

Soundwave spared him one more glance before moving off to tend to the twins, both of whom were sitting up on their knees in bed. As soon as they saw his approach the questions started to burst forth.

"What's going on?" Rumble near enough shouted across the room.

"Why is Starscream crying?" was Frenzy's question.

"What's wrong with Megatron?" Rumble asked another question before he had an answer to his first, and rudely pointed towards their leader sitting hunched over on the single bed.

Soundwave placed a hand on each of their shoulders and gave them a stern look which easily translated to 'be quiet'. They both settled back into the bed, gazes flickering to and from the bathroom door, Megatron and their weary looking creator.

"Starscream is upset. He will be fine in a few moments." He said quietly, motioning for them to get back under the sheets, "Go back to sleep. It is not your concern."

"Why's Starscream upset?" Frenzy asked again, not at all deterred by his creator's firm gaze.

"It is not your concern." Soundwave repeated again, this time with more force. He was about to turn back so he could deal with Megatron when he caught a glimpse of their expressions. He quirked an eyebrow at how guilty the twins were looking for a moment. "What is wrong?"

Almost instantly Rumble jumped up and thrust his finger in his twin's face, "Frenzy called Starscream a psychotic bitch!"

Frenzy's mouth dropped open as his brother blatantly tattled on him right in front of him. He did the only thing he could and lied through his teeth, "No-NO I DIDN'T! HE'S _LYING_!"

Soundwave quickly shushed him. He highly doubted being called a psychotic bitch by Frenzy was what had set the seeker off. He gave the twins one more warning look, satisfied only once he'd seen them settle back in the blankets and close their eyes. He knew perfectly well that as soon as his back was turned their eyes would open again and they'd proceed to eavesdrop on any and all conversations that occurred within ear shot, but as long as they didn't make any noise he couldn't bring himself to care.

With more confidence than he actually possessed Soundwave approached Megatron. At the sound of his footfalls his leader glanced up and frowned at him before returning his gaze to the floor.

"You should sleep." Soundwave said sternly. "Starscream will be tended to by Thundercracker."

"I am fine," was Megatron's testy reply, he didn't look up from the floor.

Soundwave wasn't fooled so easily. He had raised many creations, all of whom, at many points throughout their lives, had claimed not to be tired when they most needed to recharge. It seemed Megatron was no different. He knew how often his leader stayed up with Starscream, and knew how often his own sleep was restless, but unlike the seeker, Megatron hadn't been sleeping in or lounging around in bed all day. He was severely sleep deprived, and hadn't even been eating the excessive amounts of food he usually did. Not since Starscream had caught the Cold.

"I will watch over things whilst you sleep." Soundwave tried to reassure him, knowing that his leader didn't want to display anything he might deem a weakness, like the basic need to sleep.

"I said I was fine." Megatron repeated himself, sounding more tired than irritable now.

Soundwave moved to sit on the bed next to his leader, watching him with sad eyes until Megatron finally grunted in frustration and lifted his head to snap at him, "What!?"

"You need to sleep," Soundwave told him again, it was obvious from his tone that he wouldn't be backing down, not even if Megatron ordered him away. He placed a hand on Megatron's shoulder only for it to be shrugged off angrily. He knew he was getting on his Commander's already frayed nerves, but to him it was all the more reason to intervene. Had he still possessed his telepathy he could have simply coerced Megatron's exhausted mind into shutting down with a minimal effort. His Commander probably wouldn't have even remembered him doing it.

Megatron, completely unaware as to how much he was acting like Starscream, clenched his jaw and turned away when he saw that Soundwave still hadn't moved.

"Starscream is not the only one suffering." Came Soundwave's impassive voice again, and Megatron scowled, starting to find his newly appointed second annoying for reasons other than the fact that he wouldn't leave him in peace. Like, why did he always so irritatingly composed and unaffected by everything?

"Sound_wave_," Megatron growled, drawing out the second syllable menacingly.

Unfortunately, Soundwave didn't seem to be one so easily intimidated, "Lord Megatron, my only concern is for your welfare." He stated calmly.

A warm hand pressed against his chest and had he the energy Megatron would have reached up and battered him away.

"Rest, my lord," Soundwave said quietly, soothingly. His voice sounded almost musical, and in a strangely comforting way, made him feel drowsy, "Just for the moment."

Megatron then found himself wondering if Soundwave had been lying about losing his telepathy, he certainly seemed to have a strong hold on his mind now. Sleepily he shook his head. No he couldn't let himself sleep. What if something happened and he was needed?

"Can't sleep," he murmured groggily, blinking to keep his eyes open. "Star..."

He was tired, so tired he'd never wanted to close his eyes and sleep so badly in all his life. But he had a responsibility, he had to wait at least until Starscream was asleep again; what if he tried something again whilst they were all asleep? Dazedly, he looked around, wondering where he had put that knife. He couldn't let Starscream get to it again.

Unfortunately his last revolve near enough vanished as Soundwave's hands moved from his chest to his shoulders and started to rub in languid circles. He opened his mouth to tell his second to frag off, when he found his body relaxing easily into the sensations; his mouth was left hanging open uselessly, he hadn't even the energy to reserve his dignity and close it. He blinked slowly, Soundwave's hands working away all the pent up stress in his shoulders and back, feeling his mind relax and slow down along with his body.

He unconsciously leant into Soundwave, head lolling slightly. His eyes almost closed completely before he forced them back open again, blinking rapidly. No- he had to stay awake.

But his Communications Officer had other ideas it seemed and he felt a final gentle push on his back to guide him down to sink into the mattress. The massaging sensation continued lightly between his shoulder blades before he finally exhaled and succumbed to pull of sleep.

Once he was absolutely sure Megatron wouldn't just wake back up again, Soundwave lifted his hands from his leader's back. He gazed down at him for a while and was astounded that even someone as tough as Megatron could look so peaceful and childlike as they slept.

He looked up when he heard whispers from the other bed, and the twins gasped and dove under the covers once again. Soundwave smiled in spite of himself.

His attention was then taken from them as the bathroom door clicked open again, he heard the shuffling of sheets that indicated the twins had poked their heads up again but refrained from telling them off again in favour of dealing with the seekers, and quietly lest they wake Megatron up again.

Thundercracker and Skywarp were supporting Starscream between them, who had buried his face in his elder brother's shoulder and didn't seem interested in speaking with anyone anymore. As Soundwave approached Thundercracker he took in the noticeable moisture on the eldest seeker's eyes and face.

"He will sleep with you tonight," Soundwave murmured to him quietly, gesturing to their dead-to-the-world leader sprawled across the single bed. Thundercracker nodded his understanding and Soundwave stood aside so they could pass.

He frowned as he turned to see the twins sitting up in bed at seeing the seekers' approach, and Soundwave knew they were going to start hassling them with questions. Before he could make his way to them, he was beaten to it by Slipstream, who whispered something to them hastily. They both the clambered out of the bed excitedly and ran across the room to the sofa. Once again Soundwave found himself cringing at their ability to make so much noise even when doing so very little, like how their tiny feet seemed to bang along the floor and the way they threw themselves at the sofa so that it squeaked and groaned in protest.

Clearly Slipstream had offered them the chance to sleep on her sofa tonight. Primus knew why they would be so excited about sleeping on a sofa, it was lumpy, cramped and uncomfortable, but he never claimed to understand his creations anyway.

Slipstream herself had moved to sit herself against the back of the sofa, her gaze fixed upon the seekers in the double bed. He sighed to himself, it wasn't like he had anywhere else to go anyway.

Slipstream didn't look at him as sat himself down at her side and leant against the back of the sofa. He watched her continue staring for a few moments before she spoke.

"What did he do?" she whispered quietly, and surprisingly, for once, there wasn't malice in her voice.

At first he wasn't sure he should answer and he began to choose his words carefully before realising such a thing would be pointless. This was Slipstream; she couldn't stand it when people danced around things. "Starscream's unstable emotions led him to threatening Megatron with a knife before he decided to turn it on himself."

Slipstream's expression didn't alter in the slightest, but something in her eyes hardened, "What. Did. He. _Do_?" She repeated tensely, she wanted the full story, not the beginning and the middle.

"He tired to slit his throat." Soundwave answered her quietly, praying to Primus the twins had fallen asleep and couldn't hear them. "He was restrained before he cut himself deep enough to cause real damage."

Unsurprisingly he heard no concern or sympathy from her, but he knew that didn't mean she didn't care; her next enquiry was proof of that. "Think he'll do it again?" she asked, it was a question of concern but her tone was as nonchalant as she could get it.

Soundwave wanted to be able to answer her with a definite yes or no response, but honestly, he didn't know. They could only hope Starscream's brothers could comfort him enough to get him back on track, they were family, they would look after him.

In truth _he_ was more concerned about Megatron than Starscream. The cracks in his leader's resolve -the ones he had been aware of for a few days- now were starting to show, and it wouldn't be long before everyone else saw them too. If something wasn't done soon he knew their leader would only end up like Starscream.

As if she understood his silence, and knowing her she probably did, Slipstream didn't question him anymore.

He glanced at her face. Her cousins' hurt was affecting her more than she was letting on. There was a look of longing in her eyes, as if she wanted to go over there and climb in amongst them. He knew she wouldn't though; Thundercracker was still angry and she had too much pride in her to apologise sincerely. So instead he lifted a hand and placed it gently on top of hers. He half expected her to move her hand away or even slap him and was surprised when she almost instantly latched onto him and tightened her hand around his.

He squeezed back and allowed her to twist around and lean on him, pressing her face into his shoulder. His other arm came around to wrap around her back and pull her closer. Lulled by the sound of her breathing and rhythm of her steady heart beat it didn't take long for him to fall asleep too.

X

Megatron blinked, his eyes coming into focus. The room was oddly quiet. He never normally woke before anyone else; but he was more than used to waking up to the sounds of anarchy by now, screaming twins, arguing seekers, shrieking Starscreams-

Starscream.

He shot up in bed, and was for a moment terrified because seeker wasn't lying next to him. His heart beat rapidly as he frantically looked around the room for him, and then he calmed down considerably when he caught a glimpse of Starscream's dark hair amongst the dog pile of seekers on the single bed.

After surveying the room a second time he was able to locate the rest of his varied faction. Soundwave and Slipstream were sleeping up against the sofa, leaning on each other and the twins were lounging across it behind them.

He rubbed a hand across his eyes tiredly, he must have fallen asleep. He sighed irritably, angry with himself. He shouldn't have fallen asleep. He sat up to get a better look at the seekers on the bed, just to reassure himself that Starscream was still fine.

His heart sank again. Starscream -Primus, it had been a close one. How could he have let something like that happen? He knew Starscream was unstable, why had he allowed him to-

If Soundwave hadn't-

He felt sick just thinking about it. His mind was beset with the image of dark red, metallic blood flooding out of the seeker and pooling on the bed sheets, the sunken expression on Starscream's face as the life literally drained from him, leaving his visage a pale pasty white, before he fell backwards, dead.

Why was he torturing himself like this?

There was Starscream, right over there. He was fine... for now.

He exhaled again shakily; and he'd just left him. Starscream had _reached for him_, had _needed him_, and he had run, like a coward. He just couldn't do it.

All these vorns he had been criticising Starscream, calling him weak. He was the weak one; he was the weak leader who couldn't even reassure his mechs when things went wrong, when they needed him. It had been easy being furious at Starscream for what he had done, easy to shout at him, swear at him for being such a complete and utter idiot; but as soon as that first shuddering gasp had left the seeker, and his bright blue eyes had welled over with tears- he couldn't do it.

A glint of light caught his eye and he glanced at the table. There was the knife. He got up, taking care not to creek the mattress, and picked it up, turning it over in his hands. Upon close inspection there was still a light brownish red stain along its edge from where it had been pressed against Starscream's neck and cut into his skin. Megatron clenched the knife; it was just a flimsy piece of sharpened metal that could have so easily ended his seeker's life. Unexplainably angry with the inanimate object, he strode towards the window, opened it with a slam and threw the knife out; completely oblivious to how he had been noisy enough to wake everyone up with a jolt and how dangerous it was to throw sharp objects out of seventh story windows. Megatron watched until it clattered onto the pavement outside before leaning back inside and slamming the window shut again.

He turned back around again to see all three sleepy looking seekers staring up at him from their bed; but his gaze was only focused on one. Starscream lay sandwiched between his brothers; still looking as miserable as he'd been last night, just a little sleepier.

There was awkward moment of silence as the two of them simply stared at each, before Thundercracker stopped smirking at them long enough to clear his throat loudly and not at all subtly. Both Megatron and Starscream seemed to snap out of their trances and quickly looked away from each other, choosing instead to stare at the wall or floor.

Then, to Starscream's utter horror, Thundercracker began to get out of the bed, muttering something vague about getting something to eat and motioning for Skywarp to come with him.

In a moment of desperation, still terrified at the idea of being left alone with his leader –regardless of whether Soundwave and Slipstream were still in the room with them- Starscream grabbed Skywarp's wrist, trying to stop him from leaving. Thundercracker helpfully prised off his fingers and proceeded to tug Skywarp away, cheerfully calling over his shoulder that they'd be back in just a few minutes.

Megatron watched them go; he could have sworn he'd seen Thundercracker smirk at him before the door closed. An awkward silence ensued. He looked down to see Starscream staring at him sadly from the bed and exhaled heavily. He shouldn't have left him last night, he shouldn't have shouted at him; he'd just been so angry with him, and now he knew why.

Making up his mind and ignoring the smaller man's stunned expression, he lifted the edge of the blankets and slipped into the bed with the seeker. The sheets were still warm from where Thundercracker had been laying. Starscream, still staring at him, looked horrified enough leap from the bed to escape him, so Megatron moved before he could shuffle more than a few inches away.

The seeker gasped as his wrist –still aching from when Megatron had nearly crushed it last night- was grabbed, assuming his leader was still angry with him and planned on dealing out punishment; but his initial fear of being hurt by Megatron disappeared as he found himself pulled into a strong, wide chest. He was stunned for a moment once he'd realised he wasn't being crushed to death. Was Megatron... hugging him? He felt a large, warm hand running through his hair, teasing out any knots in his tresses in a compulsive almost possessive approach.

Maybe Megatron wasn't mad at him after all? He lifted his face up a few inches and risked a tentative glance at his leader. Megatron was looking down at him with a concerned expression, the sort Thundercracker had been wearing last night, which could only mean his leader was going to try and _talk_ to him about what had happened. He tried not to grimace. Yes, he was thankful that he wasn't going to be disciplined for his attempt on Megatron's life, but, the embarrassment of breaking down -_**again**_- and it being in front of Megatron -_**again**_- it was just too mortifying to even think about. What the _**slag**_ was wrong with him? How could he have let himself fall for Megatron's cheap manipulative tricks?

He fought back his blush when Megatron inclined his head towards him and tried to subtly pull away from the tight embrace his leader had him in. He was far too close for something on his body not to malfunction and embarrass him even more.

He watched as Megatron inhaled deeply, as if bracing himself, and opened his mouth only to hesitate. Starscream stared at him, hoping that whatever undoubtedly embarrassing thing he wanted to say he'd say it quickly so he'd get out of the bed and leave him alone so he could focus on cooling off or fanning himself. Why was he always so hot around Megatron? Or was it his leader who was hot?

Thankfully before he could distract himself with how Megatron might have been 'hot' in an entirely different context, his leader finally managed a sentence; and despite it only being a sentence and what he would have considered under most circumstances an empty promise, it somehow managed to ease the tight pain in his chest and change it into something... tingly.

"Regardless of what happens in the future," Megatron said sincerely, his dark eyes capturing Starscream's in an intense gaze that he didn't seem to realise was so intense it made the seeker's stomach lurch. "This won't be your life; I won't let you die like this."

And then he placed his hand on Starscream's smooth cheek, tilting his face up until it was level with his. He leant forward, and Starscream barely managed to stifle his gasp at the impeding heart attack he was going to have at their faces being so close together. Megatron pressed their foreheads together, eyes still locked onto his, but Starscream's heart was still beating a mile a minute.

The only thing he could think about was that his face was so close to his leader's, their noses were brushing, their foreheads were touching, and his _scent._ He had already grudgingly admitted to himself that he liked how Megatron smelt -even when he didn't smell particularly nice- and being near him, or in bed with him, or even near his pillow was nothing short of intoxicating. The older man's aroma seemed to draw him in, making him want to move even closer. His stomach flip-flopped again.

What was he thinking! He was supposed to be furious with Megatron after all the stunts he had pulled earlier that morning. First _**demoting**_him –honestly who did he think he was- and then lying to him like that, tricking him into thinking his trine didn't care about him. It made him so angry, absolutely furious –until a knee brushed his thigh and that fury melted away with an anxious shudder.

Would he be able to pass it off as an accident if he just leant that little bit- No! He couldn't. Megatron was staring right at him; he would know. But Primus he wanted to, there was a warm hard body pressed right up against him and a thick strong arm curled around his lower back... if only it would more even lower...

Curse this muddled human mind!

Whilst Starscream was busy mulling all this over, Megatron was quietly amusing himself with watching the rather unusual assortment of expressions flickering across the former jet's face. They seemed to be going back and forth between determination, then uncertainty, then yearning –for what, he couldn't tell- and then fear and then determination again. Absently he reached up to brush a lock of hair that had been annoying him away from Starscream's forehead, completely unaware that it had been a moment the seeker had been waiting for.

He wasn't surprised or irritated when Starscream's soft slightly parted mouth brushed against his lips; it was simple touch after all; but for reasons unknown to him, his breath hitched. It lasted a mere second or two, long enough for him to move away, but he didn't.

And then the next moment it was gone; he only caught a glimpse of Starscream's reddening cheeks and mortified expression before the seeker hid his face into his shoulder again.

Megatron lifted a hand curiously to his still tingling lips. He wasn't sure why a seemingly meaningless touch was having such an effect on him. Maybe it had been the way that Starscream's bright cerulean orbs had bored into his, or the way the seeker's warm breath had ghosted across his face almost pleasantly and his skin had prickled –was still prickling.

He had no idea if there was any significance to be held by touching ones lips to another's in human culture, but he had seen the occasional organic pushing their mouths against others. He had seen men placing their mouths on women's hands, and mothers pressing their lips to children's faces. Maybe it was a sign of trust, or respect.

Primus only knew what it could really mean though; human culture was far too complicated considering they were such a primitive race. He found himself wondering, not for the first time, what the point to all the different languages, societies, religions was. Cybertron had always been united under one language, one God and one Prime.

But then again, that system hadn't worked out particularly well; that was partially his fault.

Starscream pressed his face against his shoulder harder and Megatron, believing Starscream might have been upset again, began to rub slow circles on his back and pushed his face into Starscream's soft hair, breathing deeply and taking in his scent.

He didn't know why he suddenly felt so responsible for the seeker, and he speculated for a moment that if it had been any of the others who had broken down like Starscream had, would he be half as affected? But it wasn't anyone else, it wouldn't have been. It was Starscream, it was _always _Starscream. He was such an irritatingly stupid little seeker.

But he was_ his_ irritatingly stupid little seeker.

And Primus he couldn't lose him.

X


	16. Chapter 16

X

Starscream breathed in the stale, humid air with relish. The setting sun was searing and he could already feel it burning his exposed skin. The street was packed, noisy and there was a cow wandering around unattended somewhere up the street. As much as all these things should have bothered him, they didn't, because for the first time in days he was outside.

Megatron had clearly been feeling guilty about –everything probably- but keeping him cooped up in the hotel day after day being one of the main instances, and had suggested they go outside for a few hours that evening. Needless to say Starscream had jumped at the opportunity, rushing through the door and down the stairs before even the twins could catch him.

As soon as he burst out of the lobby at the top of the stairs he had to stop to tilt his head up and delight in the setting sun's warmth as it spread across his face. He could hear the twins' distinct voices shouting at each other over the general noise of the street bellow him, followed shortly by Slipstream telling them to 'Shut it!' It sounded as if everyone had decided to come out this evening.

An arm slipped around his and he stiffened before seeing Skywarp's sweet timid smile –the one he normally couldn't stand. Somehow the urge to tease him about something and tug himself out of his younger brother's grasp just wasn't there and he even managed a small smile back.

He had been worried about what their reactions might have been this evening. His expectations ranged from one extreme to the other. He honestly had no idea whether he was going to be alienated by the others for being a 'pest' and being weak and pathetic, or if his brothers were going to become needlessly panicky around him –Thundercracker especially, he had a tendency to overreact- but it had been... alright.

Neither of his brothers looked as if they were going to force him into talking about it, demand he explain himself or even make him feel guilty over it; and just knowing that they knew how he felt made it all so much more bearable.

Even though the logical part of his brain was quietly reminding him that nothing had actually changed and that nothing had been fixed in the slightest, a considerably louder part was telling him that it was alright, and everything was going to be okay. It was as if a huge weight had been taken off of his shoulders, a weight he hadn't realised he'd been carrying. He had forgotten what it was like to be with his trine, and even knowing that his new found euphoria at reuniting with his brothers would feel so much better were he able to properly express it through a full trine bond, he couldn't help but... not care.

Considering how badly his day had started off –not that he wanted to think back on the hour long blur- he was now thoroughly enjoying himself.

Maybe he was experiencing violent mood swings? That would be a plausible explanation as to why he had gone from utterly hopeless to giddily content –and maybe even positive- in the space of a few hours. It couldn't have all been down to Thundercracker and Skywarp's loving and yet somewhat overbearing style of comfort, could it?

He had an awfully sneaky suspicion that Megatron's pheromones had been stirring up human chemicals in his brain again. Not that his ignorant moron of a leader could be entirely to blame though; it had taken Megatron several minutes to prise _his_ fingers away from his shirt when the older man had tried to get out of bed to collect his evening meal after all.

Megatron was walking just a few paces in front of him now, looking over his shoulder at him everyone now and then. It seemed as if the man was purposely distracting him though, because every time he would turn to _scrutinize_ him -those dark eyes sweeping over him- Starscream's stomach would flutter with anticipation and he would promptly walk straight into something or someone. Skywarp's strange inability to walk in a straight line was not being much help either.

Luckily for him Thundercracker liked to hover, and every slight falter was instantly righted by his older brother's helpful hands; and then he would go straight back to staring at his leader's rear, wondering when and if he was ever going to come over.

"_Starscream_!"

Starscream turned at the sound of Thundercracker's deep voice and was narrowly saved from tripping over the leg of a nearby fruit stall by Skywarp pulling him upright.

"Will you please try to be more careful?" Thundercracker reproached him, taking his hand and starting to lead him through the busy streets.

Starscream shook his head, trying to clear it of his muddled thoughts, but as soon as he looked back up his gaze managed to lock onto Megatron again, and he found himself blushing furiously at the concerned look his leader was casting him from up the street. No doubt Megatron had seen his embarrassing clumsiness.

Unfortunately, Thundercracker noticed the silent exchange between his brother and their leader, and ever the concerned older brother promptly began to meddle.

"Do you wanna go talk to him?" he asked softly.

Starscream seemed to jolt of his dazed state of mind for the fifth time in the last ten minutes he had spent drifting in and out of daydreams. "I- What?"

"Megatron," Thundercracker explained, "If you want to go and talk to him instead of staying back here with us, it's okay. Isn't it Skywarp?"

His younger brother nodded his head happily in agreement.

Starscream quickly shook his head, shame creeping in again. He couldn't even look at Megatron without blushing or tripping over something, let alone go up to him. After everything that had happened today -that awful incident that morning and then that moment of madness with Megatron in the bed less than an hour ago... "No... No I- I'll stay here."

"Don't be scared Starscream," Skywarp said sweetly, "You like Megatron, and me and Thundercracker think he likes you quite a lot too. You were cuddling with him earlier-"

"We weren't _**cuddling**_!" Starscream shrieked loudly and suddenly. Skywarp jumped and took a step back, and after seeing the younger seeker's frightened expression, Starscream quickly tried to calm himself down. "We- I... was just cold..." he finished pathetically.

"...Oh," Skywarp said quietly, and then took Starscream completely by surprise by stepping forward and wrapping his arms around him. Starscream stood there awkwardly for a moment, sending Thundercracker pleading 'get-him-off-me!' looks until his younger brother finally released him and smiled up at him, "You can always cuddle me if no one else will."

Starscream responded with an uncomfortable smile of his own and gently brushed the slightly shorter seeker off, "...Thanks," he muttered under his breath.

Thundercracker looked over Starscream's shoulder to see Megatron looking their way again, "How about we bring him over here?" he asked him diplomatically.

Starscream's venomous glare was answer enough.

X

"Put. That. _Down!_" Slipstream shouted at Frenzy for what felt like the tenth time as he picked up yet another piece of fruit and made moves to launch it at his brother. "How many times do I have to tell you?!"

Frenzy dropped the fruit with a cheeky grin and ran off out of sight, most likely to attack his brother in some other manner without her seeing. She scowled to herself. Where the Pit was Soundwave? This was his problem not hers.

She scanned the crowded street for any sign the oblivious man, and smirked to herself when she spotted two. Megatron and Soundwave had hidden themselves away against the side of a building, probably to escape the sun's rays, or maybe to avoid the twins, who knew.

"Hey!" she barked in a very unladylike manner at the two men, already stomping her way towards them. They both casually glanced her way before sharing an exasperated glance; Slipstream's scowl deepened, how dare they.

"Soundwave!" she screeched once she'd reached them, "Where are your creations?"

Soundwave blinked at her, "They were with you-"

"And why is that exactly?" she snapped, and then stepped forward to jam her finger against his chest, leaning forward on her toes to make herself seem taller and therefore more threatening. Soundwave didn't so much as twitch under her glare, "They're your brats, not mine! So why am I running around after them?"

Soundwave's lips quirked slightly, and Slipstream fumed silently at him; what did he think was so damn funny?!

"I was about to ask you the same thing," he said quietly, soft dark eyes melting her heart, "I am certain that they will not stray far, there is no need for you to be 'running around after them.'"

Slipstream opened her mouth to hiss something at him about how she wasn't going to be 'running around after them' anymore anyway, when she changed her mind, "You know what? Fine, _fine_, but don't come crying to _me_ when they end up killing each other or get hit by a car!"

"Slipstream," Megatron's gravelly voice broke out. She turned to see him rubbing his head tiredly, as if her voice had been giving him a headache. "Go away." He ordered simply.

She sent a sneer his way which he returned with a tired scowl of his own.

"You know what?" she said casually, turning back to Soundwave, "I think I'm going to go shopping."

She heard Megatron snort behind her, "What more could you possibly need?" he growled out.

She flicked her long hair out and Megatron had to quickly step back to avoid being whipped across the face by it. "It's not for me," she said, gazing intently at Soundwave, and he frowned at her because she very much looked like she wanted to eat him. "I need to get something to take off all that... face fungi."

Soundwave glanced at Megatron, who was looking about as confused as he felt, "...Fungi?"

Slipstream sighed dramatically, "All this!" she snapped reaching forward and grabbing the side of his face, "Hair! It's... eww, just eww." She removed her hand, but not before painfully ripping out a particularly long hair from the side of his chin without any warning beforehand.

Soundwave winced and rubbed a hand over his stinging jaw, frowning at her. It was natural for human males to have facial hair. Why was she so adamant about getting rid of it? "I do not see-"

"It's too long now," she continued, moving her head from side to side, inspecting his face from different angles, "I admit the stubble was nice, but this is getting out of hand. You're going to end up with a beard, and your face is too perfectly symmetrical for it to be hidden beneath all that messy hair."

"You do not like the way it looks?" Soundwave murmured, still somewhat flummoxed with the woman.

"I know it's_ your_ face, but _you_ don't have to look at it every day. You're getting it shaved off, today. I just need to find something cut it off with first." She finished sternly, and glared at him as if daring him to argue back.

Soundwave could only nod his head slowly, deciding to agree with her for now simply to keep the peace as he studied her face, trying to figure out why unruly facial hair, or anything that had to do with appearance, was so import to her. These weren't even their real bodies and the only reason humans tried to make themselves look nice was to attract mates, something that was completely irrelevant for them.

Megatron must have been thinking along the same lines, and unlike Soundwave, he did open his mouth to argue in his second's favour, "You are in no position to be making demands of my-"

"-And the same goes for you too fluffy!" she snapped at him too, effectively cutting off his reproach. She thrust a finger forward to point at his own scruffy face, "Too much facial hair ages a man terribly." She said shaking her head in disaproval. She then turned away from the somewhat shocked Megatron, who was now running a hand over his hairy chin and no doubt wondering if it really looked that bad, to glare at Soundwave.

"Don't just stand there," she snapped, "Go and find a razor or something."

When Soundwave still hadn't moved, and was staring at her as if she'd just ordered him to do something ridiculous, which she hadn't, she gave him a light shove in the direction of the street shops. "Go! I need to talk to our _divine_ leader alone for a while as well."

Soundwave looked at her suspiciously, then back at his leader. Megatron seemed to finally snap out of his confusion for a moment, and waved him off. Soundwave looked at the smirking Slipstream apprehensively again before tentatively heading in the direction she had ordered him in. He glanced over his shoulder at her for a few times and had to keep reminding himself that he wasn't obeying Slipstream's orders, he was obeying Megatron's orders to obey hers.

...Not that either idea was particularly appealing.

Once Soundwave was both out of sight and earshot, Slipstream grinned to herself. With the loyal subordinate gone she could finally set to work manipulating her leader –in a good way of course.

With Starscream being guarded relentlessly by Thundercracker and Skywarp -but Thundercracker mostly- she didn't stand a chance of getting to talk with him. It had only been an hour or so and already she could see the awkward rift forming between her cousin and her Commander. They had been staring at each other almost constantly and yet neither one of them looked like they were about to approach the other anytime soon. They were both exceptionally stubborn men. If it were up to her she'd simply throw Starscream at Megatron and hope for the best.

But with Thundercracker's presence the 'throwing of Starscream' might be a little difficult to achieve. No, she'd need to lead Megatron to Starscream.

It shouldn't be much of a challenge, she thought to herself with glee as she turned to face her leader again only to find his attention quite taken with something else. She frowned and turned to look in the direction her leader was staring in; what could possibly-

Ah, she smirked, Starscream had bent over to pick something up.

"Megatron?" she called his name lightly to regain his attention.

As she predicated, there was no acknowledgement of her remaining presence. The amusing thing was how her Commander hadn't even seemed to realise that he was completely blanking her as he stared shamelessly at the seeker's backside as if it was a perfectly normal thing to do.

She was tempted to go over there and drop something of Skywarp or Thundercracker's to the floor, just to have them bend over and see if it drew the same reaction. She doubted it would.

"Ah-**hem**!" she cleared her throat loudly, and Megatron, at long last, turned his attention back to her.

"What?!" he snapped impatiently, as if she had just interrupted an important thought process of his.

"Done staring a Starscream now, are we?" she mocked sweetly, smiling at him.

Megatron glowered at her, "I am merely concerned. We must keep a closer watch on him."

Slipstream's smile grew, "How can you keep a closer watch on him from the other side of the street?"

Megatron grunted but did not answer; his gaze had already found Starscream through the shifting crowd again.

"You know what I think?" she said again, not really caring if he wanted to know or not, "I think you're avoiding him."

But Megatron wasn't even listening anymore. He was far too busy watching as Skywarp wrapped his arms around Starscream. His fingers twitched as he remembered wrapping the seeker in his own embrace earlier, the way Starscream's face had flushed red when he had stroked his hair. He continued to watch as Skywarp drew back with a smile and he could see that same blush colouring Starscream's face again.

"He's not made of glass you know." Slipstream's voice drawled to his side and snapped his attention back to her. He regretfully turned away from the seekers on the other side of the street to consider Slipstream.

"He got worked up," She continued, "it's not like he's suddenly going to snap and fall to pieces because you went within ten metres of him. In fact, I think it's upsetting him you _not_ being near him, look."

She pointed back in the direction of the seekers and Megatron turned to see Starscream peaking over his shoulder at them. As soon as he saw his leader looking back at him he blushed and quickly turned back to his brothers.

"See," Slipstream murmured smugly when Megatron turned back to her.

He grunted, unaware and uncaring of what point she was trying to make and began to walk away.

"Hey!" She called him back. Usually he would refuse to be hailed that way, but he paused again to allow her to catch up to him. "You know what will make him feel better?"

Megatron shook his head, only half listening. Perhaps if he had been paying proper attention he would have seen the manipulative glee in her expression.

"Give him a kiss."

Megatron frowned, "Kiss?"

Slipstream smirked wider; brilliant, he didn't know what it was.

"This," she said pleasantly, before stretching up onto her tiptoes and pressing her lips lightly to his upper cheek, withdrawing with an exaggerated smacking noise.

Megatron blinked, and frowned again as he lifted hand to wipe away the sensation of her against his skin. "And it is called a kiss? What significance does it hold?" he asked, curious, remembering when Starscream had brushed his mouth across his earlier, hoping to get to the bottom of it.

"Oh, there are many meanings," Slipstream waved him off, "Just think of that one as... an apology."

"You want me to apologise to Starscream?" he growled.

"_No_!" She sneered, "I said it meant a lot of things, not just to say sorry, just-" she paused, apparently giving up trying to explain, "Just fragging kiss him."

Megatron frowned at her again before turning away and she almost sighed when she thought all her lies had gone to waste and he wasn't going to do it. So she was thoroughly pleased with herself to see Megatron walk right up to Starscream, spin him around, wordlessly grab the side of his face and press his mouth to the seeker's cheek, quickly and roughly.

She was even more pleased with the colour of Starscream's face and the stunned look on it as Megatron moved away, brushing his hand through his hair.

She sent a thumbs up her Commander's way which was thoroughly ignored by him and seen all too well by Starscream, whose mouth dropped open in outrage before he began stamping his way to her.

"YOU!"

"I did you a favour," she cut across him, studying her nails, "Don't act like you don't want him-"

"I **do not** want him smearing his saliva all over my face!" Starscream hissed out, expression half crazed, "What did you tell him?!"

"Don't get all prissy with me Screamer!" she snapped out, "Your little dramas may work on everyone else but not on me!"

"Prissy?!" Starscream shrieked, blush filling his face again.

"Stop being so awkward!" she snapped back, "And get a grip for the love of Primus. Okay life sucks, so what. The only thing we can do is get on with it and try and make the experience as bearable as possible."

"So you admit you're entertaining yourself by torturing me!"

"What the Pit is wrong with you!" Slipstream shrieked in a high pitched voice, "I'm trying to cheer you up, because Primus knows, no one, not even Megatron, wants to fuck a cry baby"

For a while Starscream was honestly too shocked to come up with a reply.

"...Fuck?" was all he managed eventually.

Slipstream patted his cheek fondly, "You'll like it, I promise." She said pleasantly before moving off, reassured her cousin wouldn't chase after her in his dazed state of mind. And just in time too by the looks of it, as she narrowly avoided having to deal with the wrath of an angry Thundercracker, who was sending looks venomous enough to kill after hearing Starscream's wound up screeching and seeing her causing them.

She smiled nastily at him as she danced away.

X

Starscream had started walking faster after his conversation – or argument- with Slipstream, mostly in a subtle attempt to keep out of Megatron's reach. Due to their increased speed, after sometime they must have wandered into one of the wealthier areas of the city, full of souvenir shops and cafes, obviously aimed at tourists. Away from the main roads and loud traffic noises it was a quiet, serene walkway. Now that the sun had disappeared beneath the horizon and the city was darkening, colourful decorative lights dangling overhead between the taller buildings were twinkling pleasantly, and old fashioned streetlights lined along the pathway gave off a warm orange glow, giving the small avenue a comforting feel.

Flowerbeds, full of wild bushes and unsightly weeds sat outside the shops and cafes, and had they been kept in a better condition they might have almost looked nice. The edges of the flowerbeds were lined with large flat gray rocks, elevated high enough off the ground for people to sit on. There was one larger flowerbed, positioned in the middle of the walkway, full of short, slim trees where some diminutive children were sat beneath, propped up against the slim tree trunks.

Thundercracker chased the local children away from the flowerbed by mere presence alone and threw himself down on the low stone edge, sighing in relief as he took the weight off of his feet. Skywarp was quick to join him, and held out a hand for Starscream.

The middle seeker looked at his brother's hand cautiously and then at the surrounding area, worried that Megatron was going to appear and... just be near him really.

"What are you doing?" he asked his lounging brothers after a while, already wanting them to be up so they could continue walking.

"Sitting," Thundercracker answered simply, clearly having no intention of budging, "Relaxing in the quiet."

Starscream huffed at him, before throwing himself down next to his brothers, still keeping an eye on his leader's darkening silhouette just a couple of paces away from them. "How long are you going to be?" he asked impatiently.

Thundercracker merely shrugged.

And that's when he heard it.

Having not heard anything like it before, he thought it was some sort of animal at first. It was a long, high pitched noise and he shot up from his seated position almost instantly at the sound. Then it shifted into a lower note, and it was only when another, sharper sounding noise rang out with the first that he realised it was some kind of music-

-Music that sounded nothing like he'd ever heard before; music that wasn't pounding out of speakers or developed on highly sophisticated Cybertronian computers. Intrigued, he followed it. He had to find the source of it, had to find out how those soft, slow sound waves were being created, and by humans no less.

He wasn't alone. Soundwave was already ahead of him, stepping through the dwindling crowd of the small street towards the noise, its melodious tune calling them to it.

"Starscream?" he heard someone call his name as he wandered off, it could have been Megatron, it could have been Thundercracker, it could have been anyone but he didn't let it stop him from following after Soundwave. He had to know; he had to listen to it.

He saw Soundwave had stopped ahead of him and was now gazing down at something on the pavement against the side of a cafe. He came to stand at the former satellite's side and watched in wonder as three humans, dark skinned, scruffy, scrawny and young looking, no different from most of the other less fortunate residents of Patna, played with three wooden instruments of some sort.

They were making sounds out of the wood. Wood, which Starscream never would have considered could make any noise at all unless it was being banged against something; but they didn't have trees on Cybertron, so they didn't have wood on Cybertron. Who knew something so simple could make such a beautiful noise?

He leant closer, studying the wooden instruments just to see how they were creating and controlling the sound waves emitted from them. Two of the humans were strumming strings pulled tight across the top of holes in the oddly shaped objects, where the sounds they were making seemed to echo and amplify. The notes changed depending on what string was being plucked. The other human was holding a long cylinder like instrument to their mouth, fingers dancing over several holes drilled into the top of the narrow wooden tube. It looked like the human was blowing into it.

What was amazing most of all was how it seemed to require no power source whatsoever, nothing more than the human's fingers and the air expelled from lungs.

The tune picked up, becoming faster a slightly louder and Starscream's confusion was interrupted by the sound of giggling. The twins were dancing around with each other to the sound of the music, laughing as they swung each other around in circles, far too carelessly to be safe.

Starscream quickly turned his attention back to the human musicians. He wanted to go closer, he wanted to take the instruments from the humans and inspect them intimately just to find out how they _really_ worked. There had to be more to it than just strings and holes, surely, there had to be some sort of complicated array of hidden machinery in there somewhere. How could anything work without speakers, or amplifiers and a computer to control it all? He couldn't let humans have the satisfaction of knowing something he didn't.

Next to him Soundwave threw some money down to add to the pile of change the humans seemed to have been collecting. Starscream frowned in confusion again; they were performing for money in the middle of a dirty dark street? Regardless of how talented Soundwave might have believed these humans to be though, he shouldn't be just throwing them their money.

He made to pick it back up when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, a hand too heavy and warm to have been Thundercracker's.

"Leave them," his leader's deep voice said gently in his ear, and Starscream failed to fight back a shiver, "Come sit with me."

It wasn't spoken like an order but a request, and as much as he wanted to protest and stay listening to the humans play their hypnotising music, the prospect of being alone in the dimly lit street with Megatron was both too enticing and terrifying for him to turn down.

He allowed Megatron to steer him around and lead him the few paces back to the flowerbed he had been seated around with his brothers earlier. The sky was darkening rapidly and already, between the colourful lights hanging between the buildings, he could see the brighter stars of distant galaxies peak out of the black night, twinkling shyly at them. Earth's night sky was nowhere near as beautiful as Cybertron's had been, but he supposed that came with having only one moon and boring constellations.

Something sank deep within his gut when he realised he'd probably never get to visit any of those stars ever again. He'd never again visit another planet, he'd never again see a supernova or the birth of a new star. He gazed longingly up at the gap in the sky where he knew the ruins of Cybertron lay billions and billions of light-years away. As decayed and broken as it was, the thought of never seeing his home again... it was almost too much.

He jumped and shrank back as he felt a hand on his shoulder again. His agitation didn't seem to unnerve Megatron though and he soon found himself being pulled sideways to rest against his leader's warm side.

"We'll go flying," his deep voice murmured into his ear softly, almost comfortingly, "As soon as you have your wings back. We'll leave this planet and fly around as many solar systems as you want."

"What if we never change back?" Starscream whispered quietly, not taking his eyes off the multiplying stars.

"Trust me," Megatron said in his ear, his warm breath tickling his skin, "I know you never have; but I will get your wings back."

Starscream finally took his gaze away from the sky, and whether it was the soothing music or the comforting warmth of Megatron enveloped against his side, the awful sinking feeling started to fade away.

"You're wrong." He said softly after a while.

He felt Megatron shift against him and knew his leader was frowning at him, "What?"

Starscream swallowed hard and flicked his eyes up to look at Megatron, "I do trust you."

He had to turn away again almost instantly when he saw Megatron's expression shift from confused to... what looked almost like affection. As he felt the larger man close into his side more and the hand on his shoulder slide down and across his back to encircle his waist, he quickly fought for something to change the subject with.

"These humans do have stupid names for their constellations," he muttered pathetically, shrinking in on himself as he felt his leader's chest vibrate with a small chuckle, the large hand resting against his stomach rubbing in slow circles, creating a coiling sensation in his gut.

"Yes, they do," his leader agreed, "Orion, being one of the more idiotic."

Starscream perked up a bit at that, becoming a lot less aware of the warm pressure on his stomach, the name sounded somewhat familiar. Then the obviousness of it all seemed to smack him in the face. But of course, Megatron _would _think of that. "Orion was once Prime's name... wasn't it?" he asked quietly, half hoping Megatron wouldn't hear him or would ignore his question. He knew now that his leader didn't appreciate questions that even remotely referred to his past.

There was a moments silence before he received his answer, the arm around his waist tightening minutely, "Yes, it was... once; which makes me wonder, if it was fate or an unfortunate coincidence that one of the more famous human constellations shares a name with him."

"Probably a coincidence," Starscream supposed, "If anyone should have a constellation named after them it should be me." he said confidently.

Megatron chuckled again, "The Starscream constellation. Yes, I can see it now."

Starscream had the distinct feeling he was being made fun of. He whipped around to glare at his smirking leader, "What?" he snapped defensively, "Any constellation of mine would be far more notable than any of yours."

Megatron's smirk did not falter, "We shall have to see. Once we have taken over this Pit forsaken planet we will rename the constellations more suitably, then we shall see who is more... notable."

Starscream had to allow himself a small smile at the thought of having his own constellation in Earth's boring night sky. It would certainly make it more interesting to have himself and Megatron up there.

The music they had been listening to had stopped by now, and Starscream had only just noticed; but now that he had, the silence, broken only by the sounds of distant car horns and shouting in the night, stretched on.

He then made the mistake of glancing around the once again peacefully quiet lane from his position slumped against Megatron's side and felt his almost-good mood disappear again as he caught sight of Slipstream watching him. He made an as subtle as possible hand gesture for her to 'frag off' only for it to be ignored as she responded with another of those thumbs up of hers. He snorted angrily, which turned out to be a mistake as the unattractive noise drew Megatron's attention back to him.

"What was that?"

"No -nothing?" Starscream lied awkwardly, looking away in an effort to disguise his blush. A cool breeze passed over him and he found himself shivering and pressing closer to Megatron's inviting warmth. Possibly feeling slightly more confident –or more likely, a great deal more insane- he slowly placed his hand to rest over the top of the one his leader had resting against his stomach. It could have been his imagination but he swore he had felt a shiver run through Megatron at his light touch and he in turn shuddered as well before mentally slapping himself.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there against his leader trying not to turn around again and catch sight of Slipstream, as he squinted through the darkness to see the small shapes of the twins chasing after each other amongst the very few people left in the street. The music started up again, and he hadn't noticed this time because it was even softer and slower than the last song they had played. At points he had to strain his ears to hear it, but it was worth it. Every cord played seemed to sooth his mind just that little bit more; it was lulling him and he soon felt himself become sleepy.

It didn't help that after a while he realised Megatron was gently swaying to the slow beat, but by then he was too relaxed to do anything other than sink into his leader's warm chest and move with him, the music still ringing in his ears.

Sometime after he must have fallen asleep he was rudely jolted awake again. He sat up quickly, rubbing his eyes as he tried to focus on what was happening around him. He felt himself being lifted and, disliking the idea of having his feet off of the ground as an organic, he began attempting to wriggle out of his captor's grasp.

There was familiar grunt as his fist connected with something hard and he felt the arms around him loosen as he was lowered back down again, "Megatron?" he whispered at the dark shape hovering above him.

It –Megatron- nodded and Starscream could just make out his face as he turned into the dim street lights, rubbing his chin, "Such a violent sleeper," he grumbled under his breath, "I'll never understand how you can hit so much harder when you're half asleep."

Starscream squinted around the lane for any of the others. Seeing as the street seemed devoid of anyone but them, he turned questioning eyes on his leader.

"You feel asleep," Megatron explained, holding out his hand to help him stand, "Soundwave has already returned to the hotel with the others. I said we would follow later."

Starscream ignored the offered hand and stood on his own. He decided not to ask Megatron why he hadn't roused him when everyone else was leaving, and nodded his head. Megatron's hand fell back to his side as he watched the seeker's face carefully, until he gestured with his head for him to move forward and began to make his way out of the cosy little avenue and towards the main roads. Starscream dejectedly followed, keeping his gaze focused on Megatron's back, the both of them walking in silence.

It wasn't long until Starscream found himself regretting not looking where he was going as yet again, he tripped over. This time there was no all seeing Thundercracker watching out for him, he had already returned to the hotel with Skywarp who had never been fond of staying out in the dark. His foot caught the edge of something, he couldn't see what in the dark, and he threw his palms out in front of him as he fell to the hard, gritty pavement with a yelp of surprise.

His palms stung and his right arm ached a bit as he began to clamber to his feet again, cursing his stupid organic foot for tripping over some Earthling slag because his useless fleshly eyes couldn't see in the dark.

A large hand wrapped around his wrist and Starscream didn't jump this time because he knew it was Megatron, but he did blush. Why was he constantly making a fool of himself in front of his leader?

"Starscream," he heard Megatron growl impatiently, "Pay attention to where you're going."

Quite used to his leader taking that tone with him Starscream simply muttered something unintelligible under his breath and grabbed Megatron's arm in return.

"I fragging hate this place," He muttered to himself as he was helped upright again. "We have to remember to come back and level it once we're back to normal." He said, brushing himself off.

Unknown to him, in the darkness Megatron smiled, not just because of the idea of coming back to destroy this pit forsaken city, but because Starscream was entertaining the notion that they could still turn back.

"You won't have to put up with it for long," Megatron found himself murmuring to the seeker, "We leave tomorrow, we're travelling to another, _far wealthier_ city." Even in the darkness he could see Starscream's eyes light up, because to Starscream, 'wealthier' meant 'cleaner'.

A weight collided into his side and Megatron found himself sidestepping to regain his balance, "Starscream?" he asked the seeker now pressing his face into chest, wrapping an arm around his back instinctively and fighting the urge to push him closer.

He just about heard Starscream mutter a very quiet and very muffled, "Thank you," against his shirt. Completely taken by surprise all he could do was twist his fingers in the back of Starscream's shirt and wait for the seeker to pull back again.

Eventually his former second did remove himself, keeping his head low and refusing to look at him, before he inhaled deeply and spat out in his usual conceited tone of voice, "But don't get ahead of yourself, we aren't out of this slag hole yet."

Something moved inside Megatron at the irritating tone of voice the seeker used and he couldn't help but smile, reach out and snag the back of Starscream's collar, pulling him back against him. Casually, he tossed an arm around the shorter man's shoulders, "You doubt my ability seeker?" he growled light-heartedly.

To his surprise, Starscream didn't squirm or struggle against him and threw a smirk his way, "I think you already know the answer to that _dear _leader." He answered smugly.

Megatron lifted his hand to brush back the hair falling over Starscream's forehead so he could get a better look at those brilliantly blue eyes; it was difficult to see much more than a glimmer of them in the darkness though. He sighed to himself, "Come on," he said using his arm around the seeker's shoulders to steer him forward again, "I had better get you back to the hotel before I worry your brothers."

Starscream sighed exasperatedly, nodding passively, allowing his leader to guide him back towards the hotel as he spent most of his time staring up at the stars, wondering if he'd ever see then as more that just twinkling lights in a night sky ever again.

X


	17. Chapter 17

X

Starscream felt very hot when he woke up; he instinctively nuzzled into the warmth and sighed in content. His arms were trapped underneath him and his legs were entwined with someone else's, but it wasn't until that someone grunted beneath him and he jumped that he realised, yet again, he was tangled up in the bed sheets with his leader.

It was an oddly familiar scenario to wake up to and bizarrely enough, a nice one.

For some reason he was too tired to care about why that might have been. Sleepily he laid his head back down on Megatron's bare chest and closed his eyes, listening to his leader's steady breathing. It was only then, with his cheek pressed to his Commander's torso, that he actually became aware that they were both rather under-dressed. His sleep muddled mind tried to recall how he came to be in bed, half naked with an equally shirtless Megatron, but tiredness provoked him into quickly giving up.

He closed his eyes again -barely able to keep them open anyway- and began to stroke a wandering hand across Megatron's smooth, hard chest curiously. Nimble fingers tracing the crevices between the older man's defined muscles. He had to begrudgingly admit to himself that the man really was quite impressive, especially up close and personal like this. It was remarkable how he could eat like a pig and yet there didn't seem to be an ounce of fat on him.

He glanced up at Megatron's face quickly, just to check for any signs that he was waking up, before bravely brushing cool finger tips over dark nipples. He watched, somewhat amazed as Megatron's skin goosed where he had touched it. His concentration was quickly broken when his leader shifted again; back arching slightly and his chest sliding teasingly against Starscream's.

A tight warm heat twisted into life in the pit of his stomach and Starscream then promptly decided it was time for him to get up and put more clothes on.

Everyone else seemed to be up already, though most were crowding around the entrance to bathroom, as if something interesting was taking place in there. Intrigued, Starscream rolled off the bed, ignoring the low groan and the shuffling of sheets that indicated his sudden movement had roused his leader. Thundercracker was stood against the wall outside, scowling, but that wasn't an unusual occurrence these days. His elder brother took a moment to look up and down his dishevelled state before his lips drew into a thin line and he cast a disproving frown at both him and Megatron, who was now tiredly rubbing his hand across his face.

But Starscream was too distracted by the sound of Slipstream's voice barking at someone to 'hold still' echoing from inside the bathroom. Starscream pushed both Thundercracker and Skywarp, behind him, out of the way to see. There in front of the mirror, was Soundwave and Slipstream. He frowned in confusion as the larger man seemed to let the somewhat deranged woman run a sharp razor along his cheek, wincing as the blade nicked his skin for –guessing from the state of Soundwave's face- had to have been the fifth or sixth time. Slipstream held his jaw tightly in her slender hand, pushing him around every time he moved in the slightest.

"If you didn't keep moving I wouldn't have cut you!" she snapped impatiently, shoving his chin back so she could run the blade along his jaw.

"What is she doing?" Starscream asked one of his brothers in general.

Slipstream turned at the sound of his voice and smiled sadistically at him, eyebrows quirking upwards as she saw his rumpled, shirtless condition. "Aw, good, you're up. I need to do Megs in a minute."

Soundwave, having never heard anyone, ever, refer to his Lord and leader in such a manner before, lurched backwards out of her grip in shock, eyes widening and mouth opening as he prepared to admonish her about inappropriateness. Slipstream either hadn't noticed his shocked expression or didn't care, as she grabbed him by the cheek and tugged him back into position, continuing with her task before the former satellite could voice a single protest.

Starscream looked again at the damage Slipstream was carelessly inflicting on Soundwave, "He won't agree to let you come anywhere near him after he sees what you've to Soundwave."

Slipstream smirked nastily just before her victim winced again, hissing in pain, pulling away from her again.

"Hold still!" She ordered.

Soundwave's eyes narrowed in defiance, "I will not allow you to approach Lord Megatron with intent to harm him."

Slipstream rolled her eyes, "It's not intentional! Stop _moving!_"

Starscream, strangely enough, found himself also adverse to allowing Slipstream to cut open Megatron's face; but he had to agree with his cousin about removing the access hair. "I will do it." he said confidently, steeping forward, "my hand is far steadier than yours."

He was surprised to see both Soundwave and Slipstream pause to look at him, concerned. Slipstream held the razor away from herself, and further away from him. "I don't think so, Starscream." she said curtly.

Starscream frowned in confusion for a moment before he took in both their expressions of concern and the way Slipstream was holding the knife as far from him as possible. He made a noise of frustration and turned on his heel, knowing that there would have been no point in trying to negotiate with them anyway. Not that he really wanted to bring up anything from the other day, let alone talk to anyone about it.

He side stepped Megatron, who must have also been coming to see the cause of all the interest, and batted his Commander's hand away as it came up to touch him. He forced himself not to acknowledge the way Megatron's brow furrowed in concern as he stomped as loudly as he could back towards his bed, stopping to snatch up his discarded shirt. He hastily pulled it on and threw himself down onto the mattress with a loud huff.

He didn't have long to sulk there however. All too soon he found himself pulled upright and leaning back against Thundercracker's warm chest, his brother's gentle but sturdy arms encircling his waist. As much as he wanted to just push him away and go and sit in the corner to allow himself time to stew in his own misery, he allowed Thundercracker to hold him, just for a while, and settled for glaring hatefully at the floor instead.

Frenzy fought back the urge to giggle at how easy it was to wind up Starscream, before he turned back to continue watching Slipstream push around his creator. Soundwave seemed to have a lot of patience for her, as much as he did with them sometimes. It was funny to watch her get angry with him for no reason too.

He huffed in impatience when he looked back into the suite to see Rumble still hadn't crawled out of bed yet. He was as bad as Megatron and Starscream, trying to sleep away the day.

Bored and tired of waiting he bounded over to the double bed and began to insistently poke at his brother.

"C'mon Rumble, you're missing it!" he cried, pausing in his poking to jostle his brother's limp form on the bed.

His only answer was a pained groan as Rumble just curled into himself, shuddering. It was then that Frenzy noticed paleness of his twin's skin and the glisten of sweat across his brow.

"Rumble?" he asked more softly this time, carefully nudging his shoulder, "Are you okay bro?"

Rumble managed to shake his head, before grimacing and turning his face into the pillow.

"Boss!" Frenzy shouted in the direction of the bathroom, voice growing in pitch at his steadily growing apprehension over his twins well being, "Soundwave!"

Almost instantly his creator appeared, striding across the room quickly at hearing the fear in his voice.

"There's something wrong with Rumble!" Frenzy cried, snatching his hand and dragging his creator the rest of the way, too upset to even pay attention to Megatron utterly failing to forbid Slipstream from coming anywhere near him with the razor blade let alone find it funny.

Soundwave lowered himself down next to the bed and gently persuaded Rumble onto his back, he took in the child's sweaty, pale visage and instantly found his chest constricting with worry. He brushed dark blond hair away from his creation's light gray eyes and forced himself to remain calm and composed.

"What is the matter?" he asked gently, cupping Rumble's cheek in his hand.

"It hurts," Rumble whimpered pathetically, trying to roll over onto his front again.

"What does?" Soundwave asked patiently, stroking his messy hair.

Rumble placed a hand over his stomach, and pulled a pained expression, "My tummy," he muttered quietly.

Soundwave sighed, why today of all days, "Do you think you are going to vomit?"

Rumble looked confused, "Purge," Soundwave translated for him.

Rumble nodded his head, grimacing again, "Sometimes, it comes and goes, but it just hurts mostly."

Soundwave tried not to look too exasperated, it wasn't Rumble's fault he'd managed to catch a bug and he didn't want to upset either twin even more by getting irritated with them. With the use of a lot of patience, he managed to get his creation up out of bed. He set Frenzy the task of making the bed to keep him from fretting over his twin as he led Rumble to the bathroom.

"If you're going to purge it would be best if you did it in there." He said as Rumble moaned about wanting to crawl back into bed. The last thing they needed was vomit and germs getting everywhere and making everyone else ill as well.

He stopped and nudged Rumble forwards towards the bathroom, "I will be back in a moment." He said.

Rumble stared up at him with sad, pleading eyes, "Don't leave me." he whimpered, clutching his stomach as another sharp ache tore through it.

"I am leaving to get you water." his creator said soothingly, "Wait quietly until I come back."

Rumble dejectedly nodded his head; fighting back panic as he watched Soundwave leave the room -leave _him_. The increase in his own heart beat did nothing to help his nausea, and he forced himself to take deep breaths in an attempt to calm down as he entered the bathroom, literally counting down the seconds since Soundwave had left. Inside, Megatron was still fighting –and loosing- his battle with Slipstream. Despite his constant attempts to dodge and shove her away she had already somehow managed shaved half his face; but their leader seemed determined not to let her get to the other half.

"If you keep moving!" she barked, holding out the razor threateningly, "I might accidentallystab you in the eye."

"Is that a threat?" he growled back.

She simply smirked at him in response.

Megatron retort was taken from him as noticed Rumble wander in, head bowed, clutching his stomach. Slipstream seized the opportunity to grab his jaw and set to work cutting away the remainder of the hair from his cheek. Deciding he would have looked beyond stupid if he only let Slipstream shave half his face, Megatron gave up and allowed her to finish.

His eyes couldn't help but stray to the small, slumped form of Soundwave's brat leaning against the bathroom wall behind Slipstream though, frowning at the groaning noises he was making.

"What's wrong with you?" he grumbled stiffly, unable to actually turn his head as Slipstream scrapped the sharp razor blade down his cheek.

Rumble's head lolled from side to side as he stared up at the ceiling, "Feel sick," he muttered sadly, still clutching his stomach.

Megatron sighed, resisting the urge to grit his teeth. Great, just what he needed today. He scowled at Slipstream in front of him, "Are you quite finished?"

"Nearly" she said happily, then she too noticed Rumble hunched over and making retching noises, "Soundwave!" she called into the bedroom urgently; no way was she dealing with one of the brats puking their guts out.

"He went out," Frenzy's clear voice answered her, his head appearing around the bathroom doorframe.

Slipstream cursed, frowning as she watched tears start to stream down Rumble's face.

Luckily for her, Megatron pushed her away, finally deeming his shave to be over as he knelt at Rumble's side, "Go and find him," he ordered Slipstream as he nudged Rumble forwards, leaning him over the toilet.

"It's alright," he grumbled quietly to the now sobbing twin, "You're fine, there is no need to be so pathetic."

Rumble snivelled before coughing twice and retching. Megatron reluctantly rubbed a hand over his back, hoping Soundwave would be back soon so this wouldn't be his problem.

"W-wan' Soundwave," Rumble choked out, "H-hurts,"

Megatron groaned to himself, brushing a few strands of Rumble's hair away from his face, "Slipstream's getting him." he answered.

A few moments of Rumble breathing deeply, trying to calm himself down, passed before he finally vomited. Megatron reared back in disgust, grimacing at the awful noise and then the smell. Humans were so disgusting. What an impractical way to purge the system, through the mouth, it was horrifying.

He kicked the bathroom door shut with his foot, not wanting the putrid stench to linger around the bedroom too. As Rumble hunched over and vomited a second time, he had to restrain himself from doing the same. He couldn't help but feel grateful it was Rumble and not him.

Eventually the small boy sat back, still sobbing, gasping for air and grimacing.

"You done?" Megatron asked him, and tentatively gave his back a rub, reaching for some toilet paper and passing to Rumble so he could wipe his mouth.

The twin nodded his head, still crying before looking up at Megatron and then launching himself at him.

Megatron was quite surprised to find Soundwave's creation clinging to him, his tiny arms wrapped around his back so tightly he wasn't sure he'd be able to get him off even if he tried. He was reluctant to be so near to him at first, he didn't want to catch his illness after all, but as Rumble's breath hitched and he buried his head against his chest he was too reminded of Starscream's distress to shove him away. He loosely placed an arm around Rumble's back and waited for the child to pull away or better yet, for Soundwave to return and deal with his young.

"Feel better now?" he asked the twin quietly, more out of the need to fill the awkward silence than asking out of concern.

Rumbled nodded his head and pulled away to look at him, "Stomach feels better, but my throat hurts,"

Megatron wasn't surprised that his throat hurt, after bringing all that up again. He couldn't help but wonder what Soundwave had been feeding him. After a while Rumble's tears dried up and he wiped at his face furiously, blushing and looking down at the floor. Megatron was mildly surprised when he shyly requested that he not tell anyone, especially Soundwave and Frenzy, that he had cried; but he was even more surprised to find himself promising that he wouldn't.

Eventually –finally- Soundwave returned. He could hear Slipstream shouting at him out in the hallway from the bathroom. Rumble perked up considerably and scrambled out of Megatron's arms. He stood up and opened the door to Soundwave who was looking rather guilty and holding a glass of water.

"Are you alright?" he asked his creation, kneeling down so he was height level with him. Rumble nodded and took the water, desperately needing to get the taste of vomit out of his mouth. "Megatron looked after me," he muttered quietly.

Soundwave's astonished eyes flickered up to meet with Megatron's disinterested ones for a moment before he returned his attention to his creation, "Have you been sick?"

Rumble nodded again, this time looking proud of himself, "Yeah, like ten times!" he said excitedly, and Megatron watched flummoxed. He had been sobbing over it a moment ago. It was remarkable how quickly a child could pick themselves back up again.

Soundwave must have known that wasn't the case though and carefully hugged Rumble before sending him off to his brother and telling him to sit quietly for now and if he felt sick again to come back here.

"Thank you," he said to Megatron sincerely, before taking off after his creation.

Megatron watched him for a moment before turning back to the bed, where Starscream was lounging happily with Thundercracker.

Seeing his approach the elder seeker got up, much to Starscream's annoyance, and inclined his head in respect. Megatron blinked tiredly in response before glancing at the digital clock; hopefully he could get a few more hours sleep before they left. They'd have a long day ahead of them. He was about to throw himself down on the soft inviting mattress when a hand was suddenly thrust into his face.

"If you've touched Rumble you're not touching me!" Starscream hissed, hands still held out in front of him defensively.

Megatron scowled at him, deciding that rest would have to come later, and swatted Starscream lightly inciting a yelp from the seeker who then tried to scramble away, "Get dressed, we're leaving," he ordered briskly, ignoring the collective groans from the rooms occupants as a whole.

X

Despite Starscream's pestering, Thundercracker didn't know where Megatron was taking them. He could only hope that it wouldn't be too far away. He'd done far too much walking lately and his weak organic legs were aching in protest already. He dawdled behind the group, watching Starscream who had long ago abandoned his efforts at trying to get information out of him and now seemed to be involved him some sort of poking competition with the twins and Skywarp -who could annoy Soundwave the most. He gave it about five minutes before someone got a smack.

He jumped when he felt a finger slide down the middle of his back between his shoulder blades, a touch normally associated with an apology in seeker culture, and turned to see who it was.

Slipstream.

He didn't scowl at her, as much as he wanted to, because for once there wasn't a sneer plastered across her face. She stood awkwardly, arms crossed over her chest, looking very much like she didn't want to be there.

"Its Skywarp you should be apologising to, not me," he said stiffly.

"I already have!" she snapped, looking away angrily.

Thundercracker watched her for a moment, it didn't look like she was going to say anything more though, or maybe she was waiting for him to decide to tell her to frag off.

"Sometimes," she muttered to the floor after a very long pause, "...you're the only one I can stand."

At first, he had no idea how to respond to her, "Do you think, that maybe if you tried to be a little more tolerant of people you'd be happy?" he asked quietly.

Slipstream snorted, "I am happy, and I can't help the way I am."

Thundercracker frowned, that was an excuse Starscream used often enough. 'I can't help the way I am', he was willing to bet _both_ of them could. They were just too lazy to use manners and common decency like everyone else. Starscream could do some pretty horrendous things at times, but he always forgave him, even though he knew nothing would ever change.

Slipstream would never change either.

He turned to start walking again, gesturing for her to walk with him, "What about Soundwave?" he asked casually, "you've spent a lot of time with him lately."

"No," she corrected, "I've spent a lot of time with his creations lately. And even if I did get a minute or two alone with him, he barely says three words. He's not much of a conversationalist."

"And I am?"

"Well," she said thoughtfully, "you pretend to listen at least."

"Slipstream, it's impossible not to listen to you,"

He held his arm out and took Slipstream's hand, using it to pull her closer in a sideways hug briefly before letting her go again.

"I am sorry though," she said quietly, "And I've missed you and Warp."

Thundercracker raised an eyebrow, "And Starscream?"

"Who misses Starscream?" she exclaimed, "Couldn't get away from him even if I tried anyway."

"At least he's friends with Megatron, there'll be less fighting."

To his surprise Slipstream burst into laughter, "Friends!?" she cackled, "Oh Thundercracker, it's so much more than just friends."

Thundercracker of course had absolutely no idea what she was talking about. Had he not been worried about making himself look like a fool and Slipstream not walked off, he might have asked what she meant. What more could there possibly be than just friends?

X

Starscream stared at the red and yellow building, "You are not leaving me here." He hissed.

Megatron's expression didn't alter in the slightest as he took in the seeker's menacing glare. "We won't be long." Was all he said. The 'we' he was referring to was obviously Soundwave though and Starscream took a moment to peer behind his leader to scowl at the former satellite. Primus he hated him.

Frenzy, Skywarp and Thundercracker had already dutifully entered the oddly coloured building, Rumble following at a more sedate pace after reassuring his creator that he didn't feel ill any more, just tired. Slipstream was hanging back, either because she too was averse to entering the building, or she was looking for entertainment in the form of Starscream arguing with Megatron again.

Megatron gave Starscream an encouraging nudge in the right direction which only received a furious snarl from the seeker. "I am _not_ going in there!" he squawked again, he thrust a finger up to point at the large M over the doorway to the building, "It's painted in Autobot colours!"

Megatron rolled his eyes, surely Starscream must have known how pathetic his excuses were getting. He knew the seeker wanted to come with him, but although the area where they were going wasn't as dangerous as some of the slag holes they'd stayed in whilst in Kaon, there was still an element of risk about it and these were humans after all. And _these _human's in particular were too unpredictable for him to even contemplate letting Starscream anywhere near them.

Of course, telling Starscream that would only get him a response along the lines of how the seeker could look after himself and that he wasn't a child, or little, or anything else Megatron liked to call him simply to irritate him.

He stuck a hand in his pocket and pulled out a few pink notes offering them to Starscream. The seeker looked at both the Rupees and his leader, confused.

"Here," Megatron said, placing them in Starscream's limp hand, "I need you to watch over the others. If you get hungry buy some food,_ eat_ it," he said sternly, looking at the seeker intensely, "We won't be long."

Starscream was still too surprised that Megatron was trusting him with money and watching over the others to do anything other than nod his head. So that meant _he_ was in charge.

The edges of Megatron's lips quirked in an almost smile, "Good," he said, turning away, and just like that, heading off up the street.

Starscream only just made it through the fast food restaurants doors before he changed his mind.

"Here," he said, thrusting the money at Thundercracker.

His brother frowned in confusion before he glared, "Oh, no you don't," he said, getting up out of his seat and grabbing him by the arm, "You're staying here."

Starscream shoved him off, "How dare you, I'll do as I slagging well please!"

"Starscream," Thundercracker's voice was almost pleading, "_Think_, Megatron left you here for a reason."

"Because he thinks I'm useless!" Starscream snapped back, "I'm just as useful as Soundwave and both you _and _Megatron know it."

"Starscream, don't-"

"Stay here and watch over these idiots," Starscream ordered him, throwing the Rupees on the colourful red table in front of his brother and turning back around to run through the doors. He'd have to hurry to catch up with them.

"Wait!" he heard Slipstream's voice. He was inclined to ignore her; she would only want to shout at him like Thundercracker did but she caught up to him quicker than he would have expected. "I'm coming."

Starscream pulled a face, "No you're not."

"_Yes_ I am. Someone has to make sure you don't get yourself killed." She smirked, flipping her long hair over her shoulder.

Arguing with her would have only delayed him longer, so he said nothing as he started up in the direct he'd seen Megatron and Soundwave head in. Hopefully, if they were lucky and Slipstream didn't slow him down, he'd be able to catch up to them and not get lost in this unfamiliar part of the city in the process.

It didn't take long, after about five minutes Starscream's heart leapt as he finally caught sight of his leader, somewhat amazed that they had correctly guessed the direction they'd gone and had managed to catch up. His exhilaration was quickly forgotten though when he saw the expression on his commander's face as Megatron turned and caught sight of them. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea after all.

He fought down the urge to turn back the way he'd come to escape Megatron's wrath, knowing that he'd only delay the inevitable, besides he still wanted to go with him. He was sick of being left out or being the only one who didn't know what was going on.

Megatron's intimidating form was striding towards him and looming over them within seconds and Starscream couldn't stop himself from shrinking slightly under his threatening scowl. Megatron moved a hand and Starscream flinched, too used to being hit for disobeying far less important orders. When no blow came he risked a glance up at his leader, only to see that he wasn't on the receiving end of his furious expression.

"What were thinking!?" he snapped at Slipstream who was glaring defiantly back, seemingly not at all intimidated by her leader, regardless of how much bigger he was than her. "Letting him come here, it's too dangerous!"

Before Starscream's brain managed to catch up to the fact that Slipstream was being blamed for his folly Megatron reached for him. The grip on his wrist was so hard he yelped, instinctively pulling away.

"You're going back," he heard Megatron growl, the hand on his wrist tightening and almost crushing his delicate bones.

"No!" he hissed, "Why can't I-"

"-It's dangerous," his leader cut him off, already starting to drag him back up the street ignoring the attention he was started to get from all the passing humans.

"Like that's ever been an issue before!" Starscream argued back, his lithe hand now on Megatron's, trying to prise him off his wrist.

Megatron slapped his hand away, "Armoured and fully armed, no, it wasn't."

At the mention of their former frames the fight seemed to drain out of Starscream and Megatron immediately spotted his mistake as he saw the hurt and then despair flash across the seeker's expression. Megatron then realised his grip was tight enough to bruise Starscream's wrist and loosened his hold, trying to fight away the guilt he shouldn't, and never normally, wouldn't have felt.

"I don't need you getting injured." He said diplomatically, no longer pulling Starscream up the street. He glanced up at Soundwave for assistance.

Starscream's stomach clenched as he heard the concern in Megatron's voice and mentally slapped himself. No he couldn't let himself get tricked that way. "I'm more than capable of looking after myself, human _or_ Cybertronian! Stop treating me like an incompetent fool!"

Megatron grit his teeth, about to retort when Soundwave's voice finally interrupted. Megatron allowed him to speak thinking that his second would have a better argument to deter Starscream from still trying to accompany them.

"We need to leave now."Soundwave intoned, "We are already late."

Megatron snarled angrily, casting a glare Soundwave's way and then at Slipstream too, feeling fury boil up inside him as he saw the corners of her lips turn upwards like she was resisting the urge to smile. He shoved Starscream in front of him, he had no choice but to let them come now. He didn't have the time to drag the seekers back to the others and even then the likelihood that they'd even stay there was slim.

Starscream didn't relish in his victory at being able to come, a sinking feeling settling in the pit of his stomach at the way Megatron was looking at him; disappointed... again.

As they walked quickly through the city, there seemed to be less and less human's walking about, and less and less foliage. They entered into a part of the city that looked, for lack of better phrasing, like it was dying, in the middle of decay.

It was then that Megatron released a noise of frustration and manoeuvred him next to him, "Stay close." He growled.

Starscream didn't particularly want to stay close to him though, still feeling self conscious about the argument earlier and now no longer wanting to come anyway. He could almost feel the waves of anger rolling off his leader. Regardless of how far he wanted to be from his commander, Megatron made sure he was as close as he could be.

Growing frustrated as the seeker slowed his pace and fell back out of his line of sight for what had to be the fourth time Megatron simply took old of his arm and tugged him against his side, keeping him there in case he decided to start deliberately slowing down again. Starscream could only squirm against him in discomfort for a moment as he was led deeper into the older parts of the city.

The buildings were darker here. It was like the sun didn't seem to reach the pavement. Everything smelt of damp and smoke –an odd sort of smoke. It was a different type of putrid stench to the slums; were everything there had been ripe, this was stale, stagnant, decaying. A lot of the buildings had been plastered with pictures, pictures of women with large bold writing over them. Some of the buildings had these girls outside of them, more dishevelled and gaunt looking than even some of the slum dwellers had been.

Starscream instinctively pressed himself into Megatron's side, no longer willing to push away from him, especially not around here. There something off putting in the atmosphere.

Megatron took them to a tall, black, grotty looking building. There were humans around the side of the building, a gang of them all grouped together; they looked angry and sneered at them as they passed.

Starscream fisted his hand in Megatron's t-shirt, holding him tight. He didn't trust humans, never had, never would, and the expressions on these human's faces near enough matched those of the lowest of the low in Kaon. The ones Megatron had been keenest to recruit for his 'cause'. Thugs.

"Where are we?" he whispered quietly.

"You should have stayed with the others," Megatron muttered under his breath, dodging the question and keeping a firmer grip on the seeker.

They might have passed and made it into the building peacefully had the humans not spotted Slipstream.

There was a sudden outbreak of noise as they all began whistling and shouting. One of the humans even came forward and tried to reach for her. Soundwave quickly threw her behind him, and his intimidating stare and stance was more than enough to ward off the human. Starscream heard Slipstream mutter something to the former satellite about being able to look after herself and couldn't help but understand exactly what she meant.

The dirty, stained door to the building opened as soon as Megatron approached it. A dark, scruffy looking Indian man opened it, he didn't say anything but stepped aside to allow them through.

Megatron all but dragged Starscream with him, Soundwave following, his arm now wrapped possesively around a protesting Slipstream.

They went up two flights of rickety stairs. The air was stagnant and smoky and the entire place reeked of human, sweat and other bodily fluids. Starscream peaked between the gaps in the stair railings to see what was going on in the rooms on their way up. Women, slim, under-dressed and very tired looking. A lot of them seemed dazed as their unfocused eyes casually passed over him, as if they weren't really seeing.

More human males sneered at them as they saw them passing, usually with something smoking sticking out of their mouths. A lot of them quickly bypassed him, Megatron and Soundwave, their attention more taken with Slipstream who was doing her best to remain hidden behind them, but to no avail.

Eventually they were ushered into a room at the end of a narrow dingy corridor. This room stank far, far more than the stairway had. The windows had been blacked out with what looked like old newspapers, and it was hard to see through the heavy veil of smoke. He fought back the urge to cough as it irritated his lungs and stung his eyes.

It was filthy, there were empty bottles and rubbish littering the floor; the place looked no more hygienic than the slums they had been forced to live in before. Were these humans _choosing_ to live like this? And what was wrong with them all?

There was one human, scrawny, filthy, smelly... there was defiantly something... odd about him. His eyes had a weird look to them, similar to how the women they had passed earlier had looked, but wider and brighter than they should have been, yet not quite focused, his expression vacant.

As soon as he spotted them, or Megatron and Soundwave more accurately, he stood, swaying precariously as if he were drunk. He walked towards them with an exaggerated air of superiority, holding a black metal object aloft in his hand. He then spoke very quickly in a language they didn't understand before it suddenly switched to a warped rendition of English.

"You late!" he exclaimed, arms opening wide as if he were greeting friends, "You bring money?"

Megatron nodded, wordlessly reaching into his pocket and removing the large bundle of rupees. The human gestured to one of his equally grimy looking comrades, wearing a ragged hoody, to take it. Megatron held it away.

"You get your money when I have the passports."

The man's smile slowly left his face. He shouted something else to another human in the room who then walked over to a large pile of paper, money, and plastic bags on a desk, looking for something. The leader, presumably, then turned back to them and gave them a dirty grin. Starscream grimaced at the sight of his teeth, some were missing, a few were blackened, but they were all filthy.

Unfortunately Slipstream chose that moment to poke her head around Soundwave to see what was going on.

The human's gaze shifted directly to her. Murmuring from the other men in the room started up, and few of them walked to the side to get a better look at what they could have sworn was a women hiding at the back of the group. Slipstream pressed herself back against Soundwave, instantly regretting her decision to let herself be seen.

The human who had been set the task of riffling through things returned with the passports but his leader held out a hand to stop him, muttering something in a different language. Megatron frowned, he had a bad feeling about what they might have been saying, not liking it one bit.

"How much you want for girl?" he eventually asked Megatron, gaze locked onto what he could see of Slipstream. She leant out to sneer at him, her skin crawling at the look he sent back.

Megatron glared, "You can't have her."

The human's didn't seem to like that, "Just for while," he said again, "I compensate for damaged goods."

"No," Megatron repeated, more forcibly this time, growing angry at the human's use of the term 'damaged goods', as if Slipstream were a dispensable object.

Slipstream swallowed hard, she could feel Soundwave's heart rate increasing as the humans on either side of them started to close in. He gasped as she was suddenly wrenched forwards to stand between Soundwave, Megatron and Starscream, so they were blocking the humans from every side.

There were only three in the room, but there was another two in the hallway approaching. Not to mention all the other humans who were doubtlessly lingering about the house somewhere; then all those humans outside.

They were outnumbered.

The leader stepped forward again, seemingly unaffected by the look Megatron was giving him. It was then that Starscream finally got a good look at what it was that the deranged human was brandishing. A gun.

"I ask nice," he said again, his fake smile now a nasty grin.

"And_ I_ said _no_," Megatron growled darkly.

"How 'bout this. No girl, no passport." He was smirking at them now; the gun was lifted slightly as if he was reminding Megatron of its presence. Megatron scowled at it, exhaling deeply and slowly, gently beginning to nudge Starscream behind him to stand next to Slipstream. Slipstream's hand shot out and grabbed Starscream's forearm, nails digging into his skin painfully, her hand shaking.

Starscream couldn't muster up any sympathy though. This was her fault, if _she_ hadn't come this wouldn't have happened. They could have given them the money and run.

"We had an arrangement," Megatron growled out, still eyeing the gun.

"And I change. Give girl now, or we shoot..." he stopped, looking between them all thoughtfully before finally pointing the gun at Starscream's head, "...him."

Megatron stepped forward angrily, and the sound of shuffling as the other gang members withdrew their weapons filled the room.

Slipstream stood in silence, literally counting away the seconds until her comrades stepped away from her and let the humans take her away. She didn't stand a chance. There were guns cocked at their heads, they were weapon-less, and there was no way Megatron would choose her virtue over Starscream's life; and she wouldn't want him to.

As the time ticked on she was growing more and more apprehensive, why hadn't they moved yet? Soundwave still had a firm grip on her arm; Starscream was still pressed against her side and Megatron still stood firmly in front of her.

Finally there leader must have grown exasperated with the amount of time it was taking and shouted at the gang member closest to her, gesturing with his gun.

The human had a ragged beard –Primus she hated beards- and sunken eyes. She took a moment to sneer at him in distain as he reached out. As soon as his grubby hand touched her wrist, she acted on instinct. She couldn't have stopped herself even if she tried; thousands of years of combat training did that to someone. Her hand clamped around his wrist before he could snag her, she twisted it around, spinning him and shoving it against his back before forcing it upwards quickly. There was a sharp snap and a scream of agony.

And then all Pit broke out.

The leader, obviously high on something, had allowed himself to get distracted by Slipstream's swift reaction to his man. It was a stupid mistake to make when you had sometime like Megatron inches away from you.

Megatron didn't bother with any actual combat moves, simply grabbing the leader's hand, twisting it around so the gun was pointing at his own face, and pushed his own finger down on the trigger. The shot that rang out was louder than he expected, he put it down to his delicate organic ears. The gang leader fell to the floor in a heap, his eyes still open wide, the large blackened circle between them oozing copious amounts of blood.

At the same time Starscream turned to the human on his side, seeing him point his own gun at the back of Megatron's head. He couldn't even remember the last time he had gotten close enough to an enemy to commence in hand to hand combat with them. But then again, it was easier to take out a human, even as one himself. The body was so flimsy and delicate in so many places. Without a second thought he thrust the heel of his hand up into the bottom of the human's nose, there was a sickening crunch and a burst of warmth spread across Starscream's hand and wrist. The stench of blood instantly filled his nostrils.

The human staggered, gun still held loosely in one hand the other pressed to his blood drenched face. Starscream plucked the gun from him and after a small moment of confusion - he had absolutely no idea how a human gun worked- he almost succeeded in shooting himself in the foot. So he settled on kicking the downed human in the head instead, effectively knocking him out.

Soundwave easily dealt the men lingering out in the corridor, knocking them out and removing them from their weapons. But the real problem came with the sudden explosion of footsteps and shouting within the house, the other occupants obviously having heard all the gun shots.

Before Starscream could think to rush out after Soundwave, Megatron shoved him back into the room with Slipstream, angrily snatching the gun off the seeker; obviously he'd seen his attempt at working it earlier.

Starscream could see Soundwave firing warning shots -from the weapons he'd taken from the gang members- to the other occupants of the house, most of whom turned out to be a large group of unkempt women. Clearly the men had wanted to add Slipstream to their collection. Megatron went out with Soundwave, shutting the door after him, obviously to keep him and Slipstream inside.

Immediately Starscream ran to the door, only to find it locked. He kicked it a few times before giving up. The next few moments were filled with a tense wait, in which one of the gang members needed a second kick to the head as he started to come round again. All Starscream and Slipstream could hear were gun shots and shouting, and maybe the occasional scream from within the house. Starscream prayed to Primus that the guns going off to be Megatron and Soundwave. He and Slipstream were weaponless and vulnerable trapped in the room, surrounded by dead and unconscious human bodies.

Soon, it fell silent.

Starscream stared at the door for a moment, and then quickly started looking around the room for a weapon of some sort; just in case a human managed to get in. He settled for smashing a chair, breaking off its legs, and tossing one to Slipstream.

And still the silence went on. Starscream's heart rated increased to a ridiculous speed, for a while he was scared it might burst from his chest. Wouldn't they have come back by now? He jumped, heart leaping when the door clicked and was flung open and jumped forward, chair leg in hand, ready to swing it into the intruders head.

Megatron sighed, rolling his eyes as he sidestepped Starscream's pathetic attempt at assaulting him.

"What are you doing?" he snapped, wrenching the chair leg from the seeker's grasp impatiently.

Starscream blushed as he saw Megatron's exasperated expression and heard Slipstream's snort of laughter from behind. His leader must have decided he had better things to think about and glanced behind to see Soundwave, "Go and fetch the others," he ordered his second before turning to Starscream.

"Get the passports, we have to leave now. We have already stayed too long."

Starscream scrambled to obey him, sensing the urgency in his tone. He snatched up the small dark blue passports from the table, taking a moment to pocket a small pocket knife and wallet that lay next to them –he'd never know when they would come in handy, especially since it was now an unspoken rule he was never to handle sharp objects again. He was about to return the passports to Megatron when he stopped, something else catching his eye, and when he had a proper look he could hardly believe his organic eyes. Underneath the desk at the far end of the room was an open duffle bag full of the money, more money he had ever seen. Ever.

"Holy slag," he whispered to himself, already stumbling towards it, Megatron's orders forgotten. "Slipstream, look at this!" he called his cousin over.

"Starscream!" Megatron barked impatiently, heading towards him.

Before his leader reached him Starscream dragged the delightfully heavy bag out from under the desk and just stopped to stare at it in awe, Slipstream joining him. There was no way he was leaving this behind.

Megatron came to an abrupt stop behind him, obviously having seen the all the money as well. But then he said something Starscream would never have expected any one to say.

"Leave it, come."

Starscream nearly choked on his own spit, "What?!"

"We don't need it," Megatron said, bending to take him by the arm.

Starscream threw him off, "Yes we do! We need all the money we can get."

"You are slowing us down," Megatron growled.

"_You _are slowing us down my arguing with me!" Starscream shrieked, jumping up, lifting the rather heavy bag of money with him defiantly.

Megatron's jaw set and Starscream braced himself for the blow he knew had to come. He had been testing Megatron's patience all day, and he was long overdue for a beating; but his Commander didn't strike him, and instead snatched the bag from his grasp. Starscream fully expected him to throw it back down to the floor and drag him out the room with Slipstream, so his mouth dropped open in surprise when his leader threw the duffle bag over his shoulder instead.

"Slipstream! Out, now!" Megatron's sudden shout and the rough hand on his bicep brought him out of his stunned shock, and before he knew it he was being dragged out of the smoky room and into the corridor. The slightly cleaner air seemed to clear his mind, he breathed deeply; already calmer despite the human bodies he was being pushed past and made to step around.

And then a sudden thought hit him. The gunshots.

Surely nearby humans would have heard then and had the brain power to call the authorities. What would they do then? They'd be criminals before they even had the chance to create real identities, they'd be wanted before even coming close to getting to the All Spark.

"Megatron," he gasped, tugging at the hand on his arm, unconsciously slowing down slightly. He needed to tell his Commander. They had to get away, they had to hide before the bodies were discovered, "Megatron!"

What he had to say was clearly not at the forefront of his leader's mind at that particular moment. What did seem to concern him though, was Starscream's speed. Already fed up with the seeker Megatron didn't bother shouting at him to move his ass, instead he moved the arm that was seizing Starscream's bicep and wrapped it around the smaller man's waist.

"Mega-_troooon_!" Starscream's shout turned into a cry of shock as he suddenly found himself staring at the floor, thrown over Megatron's shoulder, much like the bag... again.

His leader was thundering down the stairs too quickly for Starscream to properly fight back, and had he unwrapped his arms from Megatron's body he was fairly sure he would have simply fallen off and smacked his head on the hard wooden floor below. He heard Slipstream burst through the front door ahead of them and the hallway around him was bathed in light. But before he was thrown through the doorway with his cousin, Megatron stopped. He pushed himself up on his leader's broad shoulder to try and see what was causing the delay.

Car keys, by the door.

As ironic and somewhat perverse though it was, a 'get away vehicle' may have been their only option. What had happened upstairs had been blown horribly out of proportion and he was ashamed to say he had not been prepared to face events in which they would be wanted for murder by the human authorities. They might not have the time to get to the train station as he had originally planned, especially if one of the many unaccounted for gang members were to give their descriptions to the police.

"Megatron!" Starscream's squawk snapped him out of it and he snatched the grubby looking car keys off of the table.

As soon as they were outside Starscream was dropped unceremoniously from his leader's shoulder. He stumbled before regaining his balance and harrumphed in displeasure as no one –in other words Megatron- was there to right him. Perhaps he was becoming a little to accustomed to his leader's attentions.

The taller man was already pacing up and down the street, glancing from the selection of dirty, old cars to the keys he held in his hand, Slipstream following close behind much like a lost puppy would have.

"This one," said Megatron finally, striding up to the car parked up against the side of the building and shoving the key into the driver's side and, after a slight struggle, somehow managing to unlock it. Had Starscream not been wound so tight from the little incident not five minutes ago he might have laughed at his leader's inability to work human locks.

The car was a decrepit looking old vehicle, splattered in so much dirt and dust that its original paint wasn't even distinguishable beneath it all. Starscream approached it cautiously, instinctively checking for any Autobot insignia out of habit. One could never be too careful. There was no Cybertronian insignia but there was something written in English in the middle of the hood. It was barely distinguishable beneath all the dirt. Land Rover.

"Starscream, get in the car," Megatron barked at him as he walked around the back of the large car. He lifted the boot and threw in the bag of money; Starscream flinched as Megatron slammed the boot down again, the noise too similar to the gun shots.

"Get in the car," Megatron ordered him again, more urgently this time, moving back to the front and throwing himself into the driver's seat.

Starscream scrambled around the front of the car and pulled open the passage side door, he glanced at the inside of the vehicle before hesitating. The humans' –relatively- modern modes of transportation were strikingly similar to Cybertronian engineering. He felt uncomfortable getting... inside it.

He hesitated too long and he was suddenly shoved aside by Slipstream, "I'm in front!" she called, clambering into the vehicle next to Megatron.

Starscream's hesitation at getting into the human engineered death trap suddenly vanished. No way in pit did Slipstream get to sit in front next to Megatron. That was _his_ place.

"Hey!" he shouted, climbing up and tugging at Slipstream's arm, trying to pull her back out of the car, "I'm sitting in the front!"

"I was here first! Get in the back!" she argued back, smacking him atop the head when he pulled on her arm a little too hard.

They heard Megatron growl before he reached past Slipstream and tugged Starscream in, "You can both sit in the front. You have to share the seat anyway."

"I'm not sharing!" shrieked Starscream.

Megatron who had returned to fiddling with the ignition turned back to snap at him, "You either share or I'm shoving you in the boot with the money."

Starscream crossed his arms and huffed in annoyance, shoving Slipstream aside into the car door to give himself a little more room.

Out of the car window, which was filthy and blurred, they could see Soundwave returning with Thundercracker, Skywarp and the twins. As soon as the back car door opened their muffled speaking elevated to excited shouting.

"We're stealing a car!" one of the twins shouted out, as soon as the left side door opened.

"This is so cool!" shouted the other.

The car shook with movement as Soundwave went around to the boot, holding something in his arms; Starscream couldn't see what he was doing in the side mirror as his view was obscured by the lifted boot. Deciding that the former satellite was simply putting something useless back there Starscream cast the suspicion from his mind. Thundercracker would have been proud; he was always telling him not to be so paranoid.

He then turned around irritably to see Soundwave now lifting Rumble under the arms and helping him into the car, and then turning around to do the same with Frenzy. On the other side Thundercracker was literally forcing Skywarp through the door. Once everyone was in, the twins sitting on Soundwave and Thundercracker's laps due to lack of seating, Starscream turned back to see Megatron scowling at the ignition.

"What are we waiting for!?" he snapped.

Still scowling Megatron held up the stolen car key, or, what was left of it at least.

"You broke it!?" Starscream snapped, snatching it off him angrily. Frag! They had to get out of here soon; they'd already wasted so much time.

"It broke off in the ignition." Megatron grumbled, fingering the tiny piece of metal still protruding from the ignition.

Hissing furiously but deciding not to further insult Megatron until they had gotten the slag out of here, Starscream threw himself forward, to over stimulated with adrenaline to worry about his intimate position over Megatron's lap as he clambered his way under the steering wheel and ripped away the flimsy plastic covering the wires he needed to cut to hot wire the car. He searched around in his pocket, thanking Primus that he had bothered to pick up the knife from the table amongst the passports. Who knew it would have come in handy so quickly.

He was about to extend it to cut through the wires when a hand caught his wrist.

"Where did you get that?!" Megatron snapped, and Starscream looked up angrily, unaware of how he looked with his head pillowed in his leader's lap. It was too urgent a situation for him to consider the worry and concern in his commander's eyes.

He ripped his wrist free and quickly cut the wires before he could be recaptured, just managing to cut the last wire before the knife was snatched away from him again, Megatron barking something angrily. He ignored him.

He pushed the colourful plastic together, running the metal wires together until the engine coughed into life. There was a collective sigh of relief as Starscream pulled himself back up and threw himself into his seat. In the light of getting the car to work it seemed his leader had let him off the hook for hiding the knife.

But getting the engine started was the least of their worries.

Megatron looked down at his feet with concern, and then at the gears and controls on the steering wheel.

"You don't know how to drive do you!?" Starscream hissed again, heart rate increasing. How longing had they been sat here like sitting ducks?

"Do you?!" Megatron barked back, pressing the controls on the steering wheel as if hoping one would work.

"I've never scanned a car for an alt mode!" he defended himself.

"Neither have I!"

Thankfully, Soundwave was keeping a level head, "Foot off the clutch." He called clearly.

Megatron turned to Starscream, "Which one is the clutch." He asked quietly.

"I don't know!" the seeker shrieked, looking around him as if expecting there to be some sort of clues as to what they were supposed to do.

"The left," Soundwave said again. "Place the other foot down on the ignition, on the far right."

Megatron did as he said, and the car revved loudly before suddenly cutting out.

"You've broken it!" Starscream howled.

"Restart it!" Soundwave said again, leaning forward this time, "Try again."

For the second time Starscream threw himself under the dash board, fumbling with the wires, his sweaty palms doing nothing to help him, as he jump started the car again.

"I think Soundwave should drive." Slipstream's voice broke out, grating on everyone's –but mostly Megatron's- nerves, "He knows what he's doing."

The twins immediately jumped up to shout their agreement.

"I'm driving!" Megatron's angry outburst silenced them.

Soundwave was remarkably patient, and with clearer instructions this time, and Megatron steadily lifting one foot off the clutch and placing the other on the ignition they jolted forward, causing Starscream to smack his head against the dash board. The car groaned and roared at its mistreatment as it thrust awkwardly forward, Megatron still struggling with the clutch and the ignition. It was so much easier to just send unconscious commands through ones processor than to do all this ridiculous coordination with his feet.

"Keep it steady!" Starscream shrieked, still clutching his head, rubbing at the lump he felt forming on his forehead as he and Slipstream struggled to get the seatbelt around both of them. "And speed up for Primus' sake!" with his final shriek of frustration Starscream angrily stamped his foot down on both Megatron's foot and the ignition.

Their speed increased somewhat, but not a lot. The engine started to make a loud whirring noise, and a smell of burning started to come from the car.

"Change gear," Soundwave called to them from the backseat again. Megatron's confounded expression in the mirror was enough to prompt Soundwave into shouting more instructions. "Foot down on the clutch, off the ignition and move gear stick up."

After a moments half spluttered argument Megatron and Starscream managed to coordinate and change gears together, Starscream moving the gear stick and Megatron figuring out where to put his feet. Primus, this driving slag was exhausting, there was no way human's were intelligent enough to do this.

"Foot back down on the ignition and slowly off the clutch." Soundwave called again and Megatron complied instantly, only jolting the car a small amount before they shot forward again, at a considerably faster speed.

This was more like it. The first streets they negotiated were not too bad, they were mostly deserted with very few other cars or pedestrians. It was only when they made the mistake of attempting to drive through the denser areas of the city that they encountered problems and more than once, almost ran into a cow. It didn't help that Starscream seemed to be trying to provoke Megatron into running things over either.

But Megatron's sporadic driving was not at all out of place in Patna, in fact, their leader was quite a good driver compared to most, and he didn't use the horn half constantly like the other organics were. That might have been because he didn't know where it was though.

Things were going smoothly and they were almost out of the city by Soundwave's directions until Frenzy chose that moment to unwisely comment on how Megatron wasn't as good a driver as Barricade was. His mildly offended leader turned around and away from the road to glare at him, mouth opening to reproach the small boy before he was cut off by Starscream, Slipstream, Soundwave and Thundercracker's alarmed shouts for him to keep his eyes on the road and they very narrowly avoiding driving straight into a lamp post.

Soon, the tall buildings disappeared, and the world seemed to open up in front of them.

Starscream took a moment to look out of the back window at the city they were leaving behind them. From this distance already he wouldn't have known anything about what it was really like in there. What kind of humans lurked in the tall dark building or in amongst the alleyways, and from this angle he especially would never have known about the miles of slums that lay on the other side of the city.

The only feeling he felt as he watched the city grow smaller and smaller in the back window was relief.

When he turned back to the front of the car he clocked into the argument Slipstream and Soundwave seemed to be having halfway through.

"-I didn't turn it off! The screen just went blank!" his cousin was shouting, poking angrily at the small black screen mounted on the dash board of the car.

"Press the button again," Soundwave said, his voice barely disguising his annoyance. Slipstream pressed the button Soundwave clearly had not been indicating to, "No, the other one." He said.

Slipstream made a noise of frustration, "I did press that one!"

"The one beneath it."

"This one?"

"No _beneath_ it," he almost growled as Slipstream poked at the circular button above it instead.

"I did-"

"Enough!" Megatron's sudden roar made Slipstream jump, and her finger brushed against the button Soundwave had been pointing to.

Clearly deciding the femme was utterly useless and he would have to do it himself, Soundwave leant forwards in his seat, pressing buttons and selecting options on the screen quickly. Finally when he pulled back the screen on the dash displayed a small map, a moving red line and words in _English._

"What's that?" Rumble asked quietly, leaning forwards and extending a finger.

Soundwave caught his hand before he could press anything a mess up the over complicated piece of equipment again. "It is a 'Sat Nav'." He answered.

Rumbled pulled a face, "what's a Sat-"

"**Turn left in five hundred metres**." A loud female, organic voice suddenly burst out of nowhere. The majority of the car jumped at the sound, looking around for the owner of the voice.

"It's the Sat Nav! She's Cybertronian!" Frenzy burst out suddenly and excitedly.

Skywarp who was squashed next to him, immediately jumped to the conclusion that it was an Autobot, "Thundercracker! Don't let her get me!" he cried.

"Silence!" Megatron barked suddenly, already more than fed up with everyone. "It's a mindless organic creation!"

Skywarp shrank back and hid further behind Thundercracker at his leader's angered tone.

Starscream took the opportunity to see their destination on the small screen, "New Delhi," he said quietly to himself. The name was vaguely recognisable. "How long will it take us to get there?" he asked Megatron who was gripping the steering wheel rather tightly. "Megatron?"

Receiving no answer from anyone, Soundwave, like Megatron, refusing to answer and his brother's, the twins and Slipstream having no idea anyway, Starscream resolved to study the 'Sat Nav' more closely.

"...**Fourteen** _**hours**_!" He howled in disbelief, "I'm going to be stuck in this death trap with you lot for _**fourteen hours!"**_

Megatron decided it was best not to answer. The seeker should have counted himself lucky. At least he wasn't driving.

"Fourteen hours," the seeker was still hissing to himself angrily, wriggling about awkwardly on the seat he shared with his cousin, "Can't you drive any faster?!" he snapped at Megatron.

"Starscream..." Megatron growled lowly, already knowing that this drive would feel a lot less like fourteen hours and a lot more like fourteen hundred years if he had to listen to Starscream the entire time."Be _quiet."_

Starscream made a few more angry noises before throwing himself back into his seat earning a growl from Slipstream.

Megatron was graced with a mere five minutes of silence before a small voice broke out from the back, "Are we there yet?"

X


	18. Chapter 18

Thankfully it didn't take long for the seekers and the twins to doze off. The sky was just beginning to darken as the sun disappeared beneath the horizon, and they weren't even halfway there yet. Megatron was already having trouble keeping his attention on the road. Soundwave's dark hooded eyes were watching him quietly from the back and Megatron had a strong sense of deja vu before he realised that it was only because he had been doing exactly the same thing for the past two hours; sitting in complete silence.

He was rather concerned with the controls on the dash board though, one of which was slowly moving into the red.

"The vehicle needs to be refuelled," Soundwave's voice carried through to the front as if he'd read his mind and Megatron glanced at him in the rear view mirror.

"With what?"

"Petroleum," Soundwave answered. "The satellite navigation system indicates there is a facility in which we can refuel in just a few miles."

Megatron looked down the long boring road in front of him and the empty scenery surrounding it. They were in the middle of nowhere. He was sceptical that there was anything around here for hundreds of miles. But he was proven wrong. An empty deserted looking station appeared on the road ahead of them, its lights appearing like a star in a dark labyrinth of nothing in the middle of wasted farm land.

It was very dark now, and the car's lights only just lit the road ahead of them. The car was bathed in light as they came to a jittery stop at the station; most occupants of the car bleary opened their eyes and looked around in confusion.

Megatron quickly climbed out, slamming the door shut after him and jolting both Starscream and Slipstream awake. Soundwave shuffled around a snoozing Frenzy to follow after him, and closed his door with a far gentler snap.

Megatron was looking over the car confused, "How do we fuel it?" he snapped impatiently, too tired to have to deal with this human slag now.

Soundwave flicked open the fuel gage and strode over to the nearby pump. "It's not Cybertronian," He reminded his leader who had obviously been looking for some sort of mouth to filter the petrol through.

Megatron made a noise of frustration at what he heard to be a snide comment and stomped around to the back of the car, intending to get some money out to pay for the fuel; as much as the idea disgusted him, he'd rather not have more human authorities chasing after them.

He was about to lift the boot when Soundwave's hand slammed down on top of it

"Soundwave!" Megatron barked, teeth bared. He was not in the mood and tonight even his loyal second was at risk of feeling his wrath.

The former satellite lifted his hand off the boot of the car with a resigned look and turned away, looking guilty.

Megatron frowned at him before proceeding to lift the boot, only to drop it again in shock as something small, fluffy and brown darted towards him.

"Argh!" he made an odd noise as he leapt away from the car. What the- "Soundwave!" he shouted again, glowering at his second. Had he booby trapped the fragging boot?!

"Apologises Lord Megatron," Soundwave murmured quietly, stepping towards the boot and lifting it himself to take out the creature that had attacked him.

Megatron stared at it in horror until his anger flared up again, "You brought that _fragging_ **DOG!**" he roared, voice growing louder and louder.

Soundwave took a step back, shielding the small organic with his arms, "I told you to kill it! I said I never wanted to see that thing again, and yet here it is! Soundwave, you had better have a good excuse for disobeying a _direct_ order or I-"

"She reminds me of Ravage," Soundwave's voice was quiet and yet it seemed to ring in Megatron's ears.

His anger melted away as he fought back his own guilt. Soundwave had lost many of his creations, his family. They'd all been sacrificed in the war. The twins were all that remained of them now.

"It isn't Ravage," was all he managed to say, yet the fight to get rid of the thing had left him now, "And Ravage was distinctly feline..." he muttered under his breath as an afterthought.

"Please, Lord-"

"You cannot keep vermin as a pet!" Megatron hissed in frustration, watching as the creature started straining to lick Soundwave's face and grimaced.

"She is not vermin." Soundwave replied calmly, still cradling it in his arms like it was one of his own creations, "And she is only young."

"Why did you bring it? Did you think you could keep it hidden from me?"

Soundwave really didn't know what he had thought.

"You can keep it for now," Megatron said quietly, relenting simply because he was too tired to continue an argument he was unlikely to win. "Think of it as a reward for your competency if you will. But if it even so much as growls at any one or shows any signs that it may be infected. I want it gone."

Soundwave nodded, ecstatic despite the threats.

"And it stays in the boot," Megatron added, already imagining the pandemonium that would ensue if both Starscream and Skywarp woke to find themselves in an enclosed space with the creature.

Soundwave nodded, "Of course my lord."

Megatron turned, about to take the money to pay, "Lord Megatron?" Soundwave's voice called him back.

Megatron glanced over his shoulder, "What?"

"Rest is recommended. I will continue to drive to our destination until morning, if you wish."

As much as Megatron hated –utterly hated- relinquishing control, he was exhausted, his eyes could barely remain open and now that it was night he knew he didn't have a chance at staying awake until morning. He nodded in agreement. "That would be appreciated Soundwave. Thank you."

But there was no way he was sitting in the back with the twins.

Luckily Slipstream was too sleepy to argue about being squashed in the back and Starscream had already fallen back to sleep when Megatron swapped places with her. The seat was small and cramped and he ended up repositioning Starscream onto his lap so that he'd have more room to stretch out. He felt great relief as he was finally able to lay back his head and close his eyes.

When Megatron opened his eyes again he was bathed in orange and pink light. The sun was rising in the sky in front of him and he winced as its brightness pained his eyes.

The sun wasn't what had awoken him though. The twins... were singing.

"I know a song that'll get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves, I know a song that'll get on your nerves-"

"Shut up! Shut up! _Soundwave_, tell them to shut up!" Slipstream shrieked. The former satellite did nothing though, lips curling as the twins continued singing.

The twins, clearly egged on by Slipstream's strong reaction, continued.

"I know a song that'll get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on-"

Megatron couldn't take it anymore, "Don't make me come back there!" he shouted over his shoulder.

There was instant silence and Megatron felt a little better about himself.

"Thank Primus," he heard Slipstream mutter.

He allowed himself to lean back into his seat now that the peaceful silence had returned, and threw an arm around the rousing seeker he shared the seat with.

Starscream's head was pillowed on his shoulder, slightly turned towards him, eyes shut, expression peaceful. Megatron might have smiled had his gaze not been drawn to the telling cut across the seeker's slender neck. Unconsciously, he wrapped his arms tighter around him and tried to think of something else.

And as much as he hated himself for saying it, he had to ask, "Are we there yet?" he muttered quietly to Soundwave, hoping the twins behind them wouldn't hear.

His second glanced at him sideways, expression half amused and simply nodded his head.

It wasn't long after that the scenery around them started to change. Gradually, mile by mile, small houses started to appear, followed by village-like communities and then eventually housing that only seemed to get impossibly denser. As soon as the twins spotted the outlines of the tall, straight buildings in the distance the car erupted in noise once again as their voices rose along with their excitement.

"Finally!" one of them burst out, "I can't wait to get out of here! It's too hot."

"Yeah Soundwave, roll down a window!" the other one agreed.

Megatron paid them no mind however, their excited shouts having broken Starscream's slumber.

He was still irritated with the seeker, and hadn't yet had the time or willpower to express said irritation to him; but despite Slipstream reassurances that he wasn't made out of glass -as she'd put it- he didn't want to risk dealing out punishment to the flyer in case he relapsed into _that_ mind set again. The day before Starscream had almost been relatively pleasant company, strikingly similar to how he remembered the seeker when he was much younger.

He put these thoughts aside however, as Starscream pushed against his chest to sit up, miraculously paying no mind to the man whose lap he sat upon as he rubbed tiredly at his eyes and tried to catch up to what all the excitement was about.

"We're here," he said quietly as he caught sight of the approaching city ahead of them. He turned away from the window to face Megatron again and reared back in shock, obviously surprised to find himself in his lap.

There was an awkward moment of silence in which Starscream's face filled with blood and he awkwardly shifted, trying to get into a less embarrassing position, until Megatron snapped at him to sit still.

He sat stiff and awkward after that, not wanting to move for fear of irritating his leader and ending up shoved in the back. His legs were numb after a night spent being squashed and cramped under him, and ached lightly every time he moved them anyway. He hovered uncomfortably above Megatron, not trusting himself to be able to rest the backs of his thighs against the front of his leader's.

He could only attempt to distract himself by staring intensely out the window, blocking the rest of his senses out –Megatron's breath on his neck, his musky scent invading his nose- and will the journey to finally come to an end.

Wide, open, flat roads folded out in front of them as they entered the denser part of the city, there was wealth and beauty everywhere and Starscream was speechless. He tried not to let the thought of how the contrast between the cities the humans built was similar to the differences in the city states of Cybertron. It was only too easy to see Kaon in Patna and Iacon in this new place, New Delhi. Compared to New Delhi, Patna had been small; Patna had been under populated. New Delhi was an eye catching mixture of old and new, monuments, skyscrapers, parks. The sun here seemed to light up the city, uplifting it's residents, as opposed to the way Patna's sun bore down upon hers.

He tried to reassure himself that the city wasn't anywhere near as big as it seemed, it was only because he was so small that it seemed that way; but nevertheless it was daunting.

After a while Starscream began to wonder what their actual destination was to be, in fact, he wasn't even sure why they were in this city in the first place. What had they come for? What did they need? He had assumed they would be off to America and hunting down the All Spark as soon as they had the resources to. He didn't dare open his mouth to speak though. Not whilst he was sitting in Megatron's lap.

He had become so engrossed in his own thoughts that it wasn't until the car was abruptly stopped that he realised they had reached their destination.

"The Airport," He stated unnecessarily, and somewhat confused, "There was an airport in Patna."

"Too small," was all Megatron grunted in reply before he rather rudely shoved Starscream off his lap and opened the car door.

Starscream gasped as his back met with the dash and he scrambled for purchase before he ended up in a heap under the seat. Megatron didn't spare him glance before stepping deftly out of the vehicle, moving around the back to collect the money from the boot, shutting it far harder than necessary. Starscream, too busy getting tangled in his own limbs, didn't catch Soundwave's wince.

"Wait in the car." Megatron ordered them all at large.

Starscream would have shouted something childish after him like 'make me!' but by the time he had managed to get himself back into an upright position his leader was already out of earshot. "Aft Head," He settled for grumbling under his breath as he watched his leader cross the busy road ahead of them and enter the large modern Airport. Starscream had to admit this Airport looked far more trustworthy than Patna's.

Megatron wasn't gone long before the twins become restless, fidgeting around and making the car sway in a light but intensely annoying manner. After begging to be let out to explore the Airport, or the park across from it, or even just the car park they were parked in, and getting turned down swiftly but efficiently by their creator, they entertained themselves by fighting with each other.

It quickly ended badly.

"Soundwave!" Frenzy was the first to wail, "Rumble hit me in the _eye_!"

"No I didn't!" Rumble was quick to defend himself, "He head butted my hand!"

Even Soundwave's lips quirked at the feeble excuse.

Frenzy seemed to think this was suitable grounds for retaliation and swung a fist at his brother which was quickly caught by Slipstream.

"Stop it!" she snapped before reaching out to whack them both atop the head, Rumble tried to push past her to pull Frenzy's hair, "I said, _stop_!" she hissed menacingly.

All it took was for Soundwave to turn slowly in his seat and give them a stern look for them to instantly stop, sending glares at each other over their shoulders.

The next twenty minutes were spent sitting in utter silence with nothing to do but watch cars and pedestrians pass by. Starscream was on the verge of falling asleep again when the door he was leaning against was suddenly pulled open. The foggy haze of sleep instantly left his mind as he was yet again shoved around to make room for Megatron, but his brain was too muddled to come up with anything suitably sarcastic to throw his leader's way.

In absolute refusal to return to his position sprawled across his leader's lap, Starscream ended up sitting perched right on the end of the car seat, as far as physically possible from Megatron's far larger thighs.

"Our flight," Megatron began to say, speaking over the top of Starscream to Soundwave, "Is not until tomorrow evening."

Starscream made a very loud exasperated noise at this news, which was promptly ignored by both older men.

"We will need to find somewhere to stay," said Soundwave, and Starscream wanted to roll his eyes as Soundwave once again, stated the obvious. Of course they would need somewhere to stay; Megatron didn't need to be told by a moronic drone like him to know that.

"Can we go somewhere nicer this time please," Slipstream's voice rang out from the back, and her use of the word 'please' alone was what gained her the attention of the car in full, "Preferably somewhere with more than two beds. That sofa killed my back."

Starscream bit down on his own tongue, it would have only been too easy to point out that she in fact had opted to sleep on that sofa, and gone as far as to refuse anyone else the opportunity to use it.

"We will drive back into the city. There are many hotels there." Soundwave stated again, and Starscream simply wanted to tell him to shut up, not only because his near monotonous voice was annoying to listen to, but because every time he opened his mouth he stole Megatron's attention away from him.

They drove back into the denser parts of the city on the little fuel the car had left. Starscream watched the scenery pass by disinterestedly, only focusing his eyes when they passed over something vaguely interesting until-

"Stop!" shouted Slipstream before he could, gesturing madly out the window, "There, that one!"

The others leant forward to see out of the car window, and didn't need to be told exactly what it was that had caught Slipstream's eye.

Surrounded by trees and greenery, only the top of the beautiful, stone building was visible. At least thirteen floors were visible from where they were on the road side, one of which, clearly a penthouse. Starscream hadn't seen a penthouse since Vos, and that was a several lifetimes ago. Surrounding the square, perfectly formed, symmetrical, almost golden building, were wide pristine pathways. They hadn't seen something so clean and obviously designed for luxury since before the war. Luxury didn't exist to them any longer.

"We're staying here," Starscream stated, not bothering to consult Megatron on this. He didn't care if his leader objected; Megatron could go and stay somewhere else if it bothered him. Starscream wouldn't mind. "And I want that penthouse." He added as an afterthought, and Pit, with the amount they had in the trunk, why the frag not?

Megatron made a pessimistic humming sound, and Starscream almost cringed in anticipation of him telling Soundwave to move on. Before the damning words could escape though, Soundwave managed to make it back into Starscream's favour.

"We will have to stay here," The former satellite intoned, "We have no more fuel."

Starscream smirked and then made the mistake of throwing it his leader's way. Megatron's returning scowl reminded the seeker that he was still in disgrace for yesterday's escapades, even though it had mostly been his cousin's fault.

Megatron made an incoherent noise of irritation as he kicked the passenger side car door open, ignoring the large dent he made as a result of such rough treatment. It didn't matter, it was an inanimate object and more importantly, didn't belong to them. He could vandalise it as much as he pleased. Starscream still winced though.

He unquestionably obeyed Megatron's gesture for them all to get out of the car and wait on the other side of the road by the hotel with the others, and watched with burning jealously as his leader waited for Soundwave and proceeded to have a whispered conversation with him around the boot of the car. Something in Starscream's throat burned when he watched Megatron's mouth move close to Soundwave's ear as his leader murmured something quietly to him.

He stomped his way to Thundercracker and Skywarp, who still looked as half asleep as they had been throughout the majority of the _excruciatingly_ long _car_ journey -This was why ground pounders sucked. This was why Autobots and their car alt modes sucked.

Thundercracker shot him a bemused expression at his seemingly uncalled for aggressive body language. "Got your way, didn't you?" he asked, clearly referring to the choice of hotel.

Starscream decided on a non-verbal response, grimacing as Megatron and his fragging _perfect_ new second in command passed them and entered into the hotel grounds. Needing no order to know to follow Starscream thought with himself on whether to stay close, eavesdrop on his _superior's_ conversation, or lag behind with his brothers and let them sooth the flood of envy that bombarded him every time he saw Soundwave within a hundred metres of his leader.

In the end Thundercracker's warm hand and Skywarp's excited smile drew him back to them. Not even Slipstream's presence_ between_ the two of them could dissuade him –clearly the three had made up, and he would have enquired had he been at all concerned with his brothers' relationship with their volatile cousin.

Inside the building, the _luxury_ hotel, the world around them seemed to sparkle. Marble flooring, so polished he could see himself in it, was decorated with hundreds of tiny, detailed, patterns of flowers and spirals. Once Starscream was finally drawn away from his own reflection, he took in the room, and was taken aback at the beauty these seemingly idiotic, violent and filthy creatures could create. It was just the lobby, and it was decorated in dark red furniture, all of which matched, even the small, but fine-looking wooden tables dotted around the middle of the space.

Their footsteps echoed as he stepped further into the palace-like room, and Starscream was too busy staring at everything from the tall marble pillars that led up to the beautifully arched ceiling to the large, mounted paintings and sculptures displayed about the room to notice the looks they were getting not only from staff, but guests as well.

Megatron wasn't so oblivious not to notice the difference between the smartly attired businessmen and elegantly dressed women, and his group of hoody and jean clad miscreants. It was a good job they did have money, but if they didn't want to draw any more attention to themselves it would be a good idea to send Slipstream out on another shopping trip for more suitable clothing. Until then though, they would just have to hope they wouldn't be turned away before they could book a room.

The human female behind one of several reception desks was smiling at them regardless of his shabby state, and though he looked to Slipstream for her to work some of her _magic_ on the hotel employee she refused under the pretence that there was no way the same trick would work here, and not with another women. So Megatron, expression sour, had to try and get through this himself.

"Good afternoon," The female said, in clear, soft, and perfectly spoken English, still smiling even as she noticeably shocked Megatron with her fluency. Already he could tell she was vastly different to the human who had booked them into the last hotel, "Welcome to the Taj Mahal New Delhi. Do you have a reservation?"

It took Megatron longer than it should have to reply as he studied the human not-so-subtly, taking in her confident, straight backed stance, her perfectly composed face and utterly spotless uniform.

"I'm afraid not," he said, the words came out stiffly as the awkwardness of talking to a human, an intelligent one at that, settled in. He hated humans, he couldn't prevent the malice in his tone whenever he was forced to attempt communication with one, but she wasn't remotely irritating him. Behind him Soundwave shifted, and he was beginning to think this might go smoother if he were to allow his second to continue this conversation.

"That is not at all a problem sir," she spoke politely, and Megatron blinked at being called 'sir', and by a human. Sharp, quick tapping noises reached his ears and he frowned as he realised the female was typing rapidly into a computer hidden behind the high desk. "We have several suites available, especially at this time of year. How many of you will be staying with us?"

Again Megatron blinked and had to think before answering, "Eight," He finally managed and realised that he had never felt to foolish in front of a human before. The female must have thought he was some sort of idiot.

The way she smiled at him in a completely non-patronising way did not help either. "Six adults and two children," She stated more than asked, glancing over the desk at the thankfully to awestruck-to-create-chaos twins behind him. Megatron could only nod. "And how long will you be staying with us sir?"

One night, all they needed was one night, "Until tomorrow evening," he answered, almost proud of himself for answering so quickly and un-awkwardly. Primus, he hoped no one remembered this.

She nodded, still smiling, "Excellent sire. A preference of room numbers and suite style?" she asked again, a strand of jet black, straight hair falling from her tied up hair as she bent to consider the computer screen.

Had Megatron answered quickly he might have been able to rob Slipstream of the chance to barge in on the booking arrangements.

"Three rooms!" she snapped, and Megatron felt a worrying desire to reproach her for being rude to the receptionist. "And the most expensive suites you have."

The receptionist blinked, but gave no indication of being bothered by the seemingly younger woman who had near enough shouted in her face, "The most deluxe suite we have is The Grand Presidential Suite, it is available and can be interlocked with the other two penthouse suites but it is considerably-"

"We'll take it," Slipstream cut across.

For once the receptionist was speechless, "...Oh," was all she could manage, and almost against her will, her eyes darted down to their clothing, "Of- of course." She tried to pass it off, taping away at her computer again. "How will you be paying?"

Megatron almost made the stupid mistake of saying, 'with money' before Slipstream saved him.

"With cash." She answered swiftly.

The women nodded, mouth drawing into a thin line, "I will need to see some form of identification."

Megatron almost wanted to smirk to himself as he pulled out the passports, quickly selecting his own and handing it over; but he couldn't fight away the slight increase in heart rate as the human female deliberated it. How accurately had they been done? And if they couldn't pass here there was no was in Cybertron they would get them out of this country.

After what seemed like a lifetime though, the female smiled; but did not hand the passport back. "It is hotel policy to keep forms of identification of guests who are not paying by credit card, such as passports. We will return any and all possessions upon checkout."

Megatron nodded and looked to Soundwave to get some of the money, as much as a challenge that would be with that damn dog hidden in there. It was miracle it hadn't started making those pitiful whining noises again and alerted everyone to its presence.

Thankfully, it wasn't necessary.

"We charge you upon checkout." The female behind the desk said, as if reading his mind, "Any extra costs such as room service will be added to your bill then. I am afraid, as your booking has been so short notice, that your room will not be ready for a few hours yet, but please feel free to use our on sight facilities until then." She glanced around and caught sight of their one and only luggage bag, the one holding Primus only knew how much drug money... and a small dog. "The porters will take your luggage up to your room, ready for you once the suite is ready if you wish."

Megatron quickly shook his head, "Thank you," he said, only realising how unusual it was to 'thank' a human after the phrase had left his mouth, "But I would prefer we kept it with us."

The female nodded again, "Please, enjoy yourselves. You will be informed when the suites are ready and a porter will show you around." She inclined her head, "I hope you enjoy the Taj Mahal New Delhi hotel experience. Good day."

And just like that, it was over.

He didn't get five steps before Starscream was up in his face though, "So much for fragging inconspicuous." The seeker hissed, but Megatron took the time to see fear and not anger in Starscream's eyes, "We scream suspicious."

"Calm down." Megatron grunted, now feeling his fatigue settle in as he eyed the exceptionally comfy looking sofa over Starscream's shoulder, "We stay here one night and then we leave this place for good."

Any of the seeker's other protests we ignored as Megatron strode past and practically collapsed into an undignified heap on one of the lobby sofas -not even the prodding of the twins on his arm could convince him to open his eyes again, though he was thankful as he distantly heard Soundwave herd them away.

The others could go and do whatever the frag they wanted, he didn't care. They were safe now, out of Patna, in the hotel, and he was finally free to doze.

X

As beautiful as the lobby was, Starscream just wanted some fresh air. The hotel grounds were wide spread and well kept, just as everything else here was.

Within moments of sitting down at one of the elegant glass topped tables, a human male, dressed in the hotels already familiar uniform and ready to wait on him. Though the exchange reminded him pleasantly of the wealth and power he once had in Vos, he did not have the patience for humans that afternoon, not even ones willing to serve.

Though the pleasant weather and serene quiet was a welcome change.

"This," Starscream stated, as he leant back in his seat, "I could get used to."

"Don't," said Thundercracker, finally tearing his eyes away from the tranquil garden to consider his brother, "we leave tomorrow."

"Doesn't mean we can't live like this in America."

"We'll be too busy hunting the All Spark," Thundercracker reminded him.

Starscream made a nonchalant noise and turned his face towards the sun. It was just nice to be in a place that didn't stink. Somewhere that was not only clean, but spotless.

He cracked his eye open to spot the twins at a table on the opposite end of the garden, as far away as he could get them to sit, as they munched down the food they had demanded and Soundwave order them. He frowned as he watched the former satellite subtly put some of the food into the bag at his side. Not so subtly that he didn't notice though.

"Star!"

Starscream cringed as Slipstream's not-so-dulcet tones met with his ears. He was beginning to wish her and Thundercracker were still at each other's throats as his brothers moved aside to make room for her to sit down.

"What?" he hissed, trying not to look in her direction.

"I was just going to ask you about the sleeping arrangements," she said smiling, and something in the way her lips were slanted told him it was more likely she was going to _tell_ him the sleeping arrangements. "There are three rooms, all of which are doubles but the hotel is going to add an extra two beds for the twins. So that's two, two, four-"

Starscream rolled his eyes, fighting back the desire to tell her to shut and go away.

"Assuming that you two are sharing," she said this part to Thundercracker and Skywarp, "I'm going to get stuck with Soundwave and the twins, then you are Megatron are sharing again."

Starscream pulled a face, and Slipstream smirked at him again, "Unless of course, _you_ want to be with me and the twins so Megatron can share a bed with Soundwave?"

For some reason, in Starscream's, mind, there was no way in the pit that could happen.

"What do you want?!" he snapped, previous good mood completely ruined after mere seconds of talking to her.

"Well, since we are all being split up into separate rooms, you and your _mighty_ leader, are finally going to be alone." Starscream felt that sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, the feeling that could only mean Slipstream was going to imply something –in front of his brothers. "And I think you both could do with a little... _relaxation_. So, I took it upon myself to make sure the two of you are _very_ comfortable tonight."

Starscream stared at her, eyes wide. "What have done?" he whispered, terrified at what her answer could be.

"Now that would ruin the surprise now, wouldn't it?" she grinned, straight white teeth sparkling menacingly in the bright sunlight.

"Do we get a surprise?" Skywarp's innocently curious voice piped up, and Starscream was still running through all the worse case scenarios as to what Slipstream could have had done to their hotel suite.

Slipstream smiled at him too, but it was a different kind a smile, far more patronising. "Oh, I'm sure you'll be in for a surprise in the morning."

Thundercracker either didn't see what she was doing, or didn't care.

"Anyway," she announced loudly, getting to her feet before Starscream could regain the ability to speak and shriek swear words at her, "I am off to shop. Thundercracker, would you care to join me?"

"No!" he said, far too quickly.

But Slipstream just smiled at him, because she knew the torture she had put him through when they first went shopping. She left swiftly, and Starscream could only glare at her retreating backside as it swayed provocatively and fret over what possible booby traps might lay in wake for him tonight.

"Cheer up Star!" Skywarp's happy voice broke him from his troubled thoughts, "Slipstream said you had a surprise."

One look from Thundercracker prevented him from snapping the snide remark that was just on the tip of his tongue. Primus, he hated his brothers some times. He rolled his eyes at his elder brother, ignoring the warning look he was getting from him. As long as he didn't say anything, Thundercracker couldn't say slag to him; and he was perfectly content to sit in silence for the rest of the afternoon.

X

It wasn't until the evening that they were summoned to the main desk again. Thundercracker roused Megatron from the same position he had fallen into three hours before on the lobby sofa as Soundwave hunted down Slipstream. It was no surprise to any of them when the woman reappeared with more bags than she should have been physically able to carry. Being the gentleman he was, Soundwave carried most of them.

They were handed over to a porter, who, like the receptionist, spoke fluent English, but his accent was far more noticeable. He had an average look to him and if any of them were ever to see him again, Megatron doubted they'd be able to tell the difference between him and any of the many of employees in the building.

"You have your own private elevator," The porter was saying as he led them over to the other side of the lobby, and Megatron could already see the tension growing in all four seeker's shoulders as they realised they might have to be forced into a tiny space to get to their suites.

As they waited by the doors Megatron was on the verge of asking whether it was possible to take the stairs to the top floors -not only for his seeker's sake, but for his own desire for them all to appear calm and collected and perfectly normal around any and all humans from this point on- when the elevator doors finally pinged open.

It was hardly an elevator. The hotel could have fit another suite inside the spacious square, mirrored room it was so large, and high ceilinged to, he noted with relief. Though the seeker's were still averse to standing in a seemingly inescapable room for any amount of time, they all managed to do it incident free and without raising any suspicions; though he did have to restrain himself from placing a reassuring hand on Starscream's shaking shoulder as they were lifted above the last few floors.

When the doors opened again, they were met with another corridor that separated off into two directions at the end. It was very bright, white and clean looking. Many lights were supported on the walls and set on the wooden antique table tops, along with white flowers in ultra modern glass vases, two paintings were mounted opposite each other halfway down the hallway, and the floor was, like in the lobby, shining marble.

"This is the hallway that leads to the Grand Presidential Suite," The porter was saying, and very few of them were paying close attention, still too awestruck by the cleanliness of it all. "But when the Tanjore and Oriental suites are in joint use, it can lead to all three. I will show you the Tanjore suite first, if you wish?"

There was a moment silence in which no one answered before Soundwave snapped out of his somewhat stunned stupor, "Yes." He said.

The porter nodded and gestured for them to follow him left. They walked past two large wooden craved doorways before he stopped and used an electric card key to open the door, stepping through and then holding it open for them to enter. Once they were all inside he handed the key to Soundwave, "Your room key sir."

Soundwave took it dumbly.

The walls were still all white, making the room seem bigger than it actually was again. They were standing in the main living area, where the focus of the room seemed to be the huge screen mounted atop a large old, wooden cabinet. There were several perfectly kept plants littered about the room and a very long sofa against the opposite wall to the television, covered in crimson, indigo and navy velvet pillows. The carpet, which looked so soft Megatron didn't know whether to take his shoes off or just lie down on it, was white again, and pristine, just like everything else in the hotel. He was still amazed at how everything seemed to match in this place.

"The room is equipped with Bose speakers, Avaya digital telephones, wireless internet connectivity, HD television sets in every room, satellite programming, fresh fruit, a mini bar, frette linen, channel music, international direct dial faculties, air conditioning controls, twenty-four hour in-room dining, both laundry and babysitting availabilities and of course," he said stepping towards the large almost wall length window, "Sweeping views of the city."

Megatron hadn't listened to any of what the porter had said, but he doubted he would have understood half of it anyway. He, like Starscream, was far more interested in staring out of the massive windows at the city twenty floors below.

"This room has been fitted with an extra two single beds as per you requirements," the porter went on to say, "Do you have any questions?"

There was silence and it must have been Soundwave that gestured for the porter to proceed as before they knew it they were being led out of this room and into another.

"The Oriental suite," the porter said, repeating the same process of opening the door, holding it open for them and handing the key over to Thundercracker this time. "This room a mirror of the Tanjore suite, and it is only the design features that differ."

This room was slightly darker, more cream in colour than white with many paintings of humans in an odd unrealistic style of art on the walls, but the porter was right; with the exception of the colours and the odd piece of furniture, it was exactly the same as the suite they had just seen.

It was the Grand Presidential suite that was the one to see though.

Starscream had no idea why a human would need such a huge amount of space, but as it was his, for the day at least, he wasn't complaining about human decadence. The Presidential suite contained many rooms, and was three times the size of the other two suites. There was a powder room, dining room, drawing room, library, private pantry and a private gym alongside the master bedroom and master bathroom hidden behind the last door they were yet to see. The porter finished listing off any and all special features of this room all of them were unlikely to use before finally bowing and vacating the room.

"Wow," Frenzy was the first to break the awkward silence after the porter had left, looking between the even bigger television screen in the presidential living area and the fully stocked kitchen behind him, having no idea which one to run and hug first.

With Megatron, there was no indecision on which one to go to first. It was early evening already and he still hadn't eaten today. Retching open the fridge door he started selecting a random assortment of food, having no idea what most of it actually was, let alone what it tasted like. He threw most of it onto the counter and proceeded to attack the packaging until he could work out how to get into them.

Starscream watched as the twins joined him, eating in the same barbaric manner, with a look of utter disgust on his face before deciding it was too much for him and started to snoop around the rest of the kitchenette.

It really was fully stocked, but he had no idea what most of it was.

They had never had packaged food before, between stolen fruit and the questionable meals they'd had at the last hotel, they hadn't had much variety.

Rumble was busy digging in one of bottom cupboards, not being tall enough to reach the top ones without climbing up on the counters and Soundwave had already told him off for that, but it wasn't long before he hit the jackpot.

"Hey bro!" he called out from beneath the cupboard, so far in it, only his legs were visible, "Come check this stuff out!"

Frenzy abandoned his attempts at trying to get at Megatron's hoard of food to join his brother in his new discovery, "What is it?"

Rumble dragged himself out from beneath the cabinet, face alight with glee, and held up a small rectangular packaged object as if it were the matrix of leadership itself. "Chocolate!" he cried the word as if he were calling out to a long lost friend, and Frenzy instantly knew that it was something worth stealing.

"Hey!" Rumble shouted, as the precious chocolate was snatched out of his hand, "I was gonna share aft-head!"

Frenzy simply stuck out his tongue at his brother, humming a teasing tune, out of the corner of his eye he could already see his creator approaching though, he'd need to be fast. He fumbled with the tricky packet, trying to get it open whilst simultaneously trying to dodge Rumble's attempts to get it back, when suddenly, it was snatched from his grasp.

"Neither of you get it!" Slipstream snapped, holding the chocolate well above their heads, "Haven't you ever heard of sharing?"

"Haven't you!" Rumble shouted back at her, standing tall against his venomous expression.

"Rumble," Soundwave's low but commanding tone broke into the argument and he was towering over all three of them within moments, "Behave."

Rumble glowered at him for a moment before his face suddenly lit up. How could they have forgotten! "Puppy!" he cried.

Starscream instantly bristled at the cry, Skywarp instinctively yelping at the same time. "Where!" they cried in unison, both voices shrill but for completely different reasons.

The twin was already rushing into the other suite where his creator had dumped the bag though, and before Megatron could swallow his mouthful of food without choking to shout 'no!' Rumble had already unleashed the creature into the room.

The succession of quick excited barks as the brown, scruffy fur ball torpedoed into the room was drowned out by the indignant squawking of Starscream and the terrified squeals of Skywarp, along with everyone else's shouts of surprise.

"Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!" Starscream shouted as the leapt atop the kitchenette's pristine counter, picking up several packets of food that had been left there to throw at the creature.

With the small dog between Skywarp and Thundercracker, the younger seeker had no choice but to run to Megatron for safety, using his leader as a shield, clutching the back of his shirt; the contact between the two momentarily distracting Starscream as he was overcome with sudden and furious envy at his brother touching Megatron.

Skywarp screamed again as the creature bounded towards him and Megatron. She was far more interested with the human who was rushing about and making a lot of noise, wanting to investigate him. Both Thundercracker and Slipstream made moves to catch her, Slipstream trying to scoop her up before she reached their leader and was inevitably stamped on and Thundercracker wanting to get it the slag away from his brother. Before either of them came close though, the happily bouncing puppy was snatched up by a large hand and lifted into the air.

Megatron held her aloft, sneering as the puppy wriggled around and started to lick his forearm, her short pathetic tail wagging back and forth rapidly.

Slipstream held her breath as he waited for her leader to crush the puppy or something equally horrifying, and was left speechless when he simply thrust her at a sheepish looking Soundwave.

"Lock it away in your suite," Megatron ordered, not sounding half as angry as he should have, "I don't want it roaming free."

Soundwave inclined his head, shifted his grip on the fluff ball and swiftly left the room, both twins running in circles around his legs, bouncing up and down whilst begging their creator to let them hold or stoke her.

There was a moments silence in which everyone was too stunned to say anything and Megatron was almost optimistic enough to think that none of them would dare question his judgement on his rather sentimental decision to let Soundwave and his spawn keep the relatively harmless organic. It was, as they kept telling him, only a baby.

"You're letting him keep it!" Starscream howled, saying what everyone was thinking, "that filthy little creature, _here_!?"

"I see no harm in allowing Soundwave to amuse himself with it," he replied calmly, even though he knew Starscream would keep pushing.

"No harm!?" Starscream shrieked, "That thing has attacked us several times-"

"Then how fortunate it is that we have yet to be injured by it," Megatron cut across him sarcastically. He knew now, the ball of brown fuzz was anything but violent and what he had once seen as viciousness qualities were now becoming clearer to him as excitableness in a very young organic. But he wasn't defending the creature; he was defending his decision to let Soundwave keep it. "I know you are scared-" he tried to reassure Starscream but was met with angry indignation.

"I'm not scared of that thing! Skywarp is!" he shouted pointing at his cowering brother. "And how do we know it's not going to attack us in the night?! How do we know-"

Megatron tried not to roll his eyes, "Shut up, Starscream." he said lowly, "it won't be attacking anyone, it won't be coming out of its suite, it most likely won't be with us for more than a day because it is not coming to America with us, and I swear to Primus Starscream, if you don't get off that counter top _right now_, _you're_ going to be sharing a bed with the thing!"

The seeker instantly dropped down onto the floor again, arms wrapping around himself as if he expected the puppy to bound back into the room and attack him again as soon as his feet hit the floor. He muttered something under his breath about stupid idea's and blind leadership as he stomped back into the living room.

Skywarp, who had leapt away from his leader as soon as he had taken possession of the organic and was now back at his rightful place clutching Thundercracker's arm, whimpered upon realising the puppy would be staying, at least until they left India. "TC?" he whispered against his brother's clothed arm quietly, "it's not going to get us in the night is it?"

Thundercracker smiled and shook his head, "No, and it wouldn't dare come near you with me around." Despite this being a complete lie as the damn puppy-dog-creature seemed beyond fearless, even with Megatron, he said it convincingly enough for Skywarp to smile back, his death grip on his elder brother's arm loosening somewhat.

The evening past quickly, what with so many things to discover and look at, and so many more things to try and work out the controls on; most of it was spent eating, figuring out the television, ordering room service, eating that as well, and hunting for English speaking channels. It was all pure and utter drivel. They had no idea what was going on in most of them, who these stupid humans with the awful acting talents were and why everything going on seemed so utterly traumatic, but within minutes of watching, Slipstream was hooked.

"Well," sighed Starscream after another half hour of alternating between sneering at the television screen and trying to figure out what he was eating, "This is slag."

"Shhh!" Slipstream hissed at him, sitting on the edge of her seat, eyes wide and fixated on the screen, "Mark is just about to admit his feelings to Ashley!"

"_Who_?" he asked, completely out of the loop.

"Mark!" she snapped back, "he was just on, breaking up with his ex-girlfriend Lauren because she was cheating on him with his brother Daniel, so now he's going to tell Ashley, the blond girl who just got kicked out of her house by her mother because she's pregnant with Nathan's baby who is Mark's best friend, that he loves her! Don't you listen?!"

Starscream blinked, and glanced towards Thundercracker who simply shrugged, the same befuddled expression on his face. "...Right."

He got to his feet, deciding that he was simply wasting hours of his life he'd never get back by watching that drivel. He planned on going to bed, which was in the master bedroom he had not bothered to take a look at yet, and as he walked through the numerous rooms and hallways, trying to figure out where he was going he soon past by the library and found Megatron.

It was quiet on this side of the penthouse, away from the twins and the television, probably why Megatron was hiding away in here. Despite his desire to go to bed after the long drive they'd had yesterday, he entered the library, feeling strangely apprehensive about being alone it such a large building after spending so many weeks crammed in tiny rooms with even other people.

Megatron glanced over the top of the bound book he was flicking through as Starscream entered, merely grunting in acknowledgment.

"What are you reading?" Starscream asked after a while of standing awkwardly in the doorway, unable to think of anything else to say.

Megatron glanced up again before carelessly tossing the book on the large mahogany desk in front of him, "Human literature," he grunted, "and before you ask, it is boring, repetitive and unchallenging."

Starscream almost smiled, Megatron turning his full attention to him as a sign to come in, he strode through the doorway, taking care to carefully close the heavy wooden door behind him. "Can I see?" he asked, already reaching for the red, leather book.

Megatron nodded, tilting himself back in the large leather chair he sat in. Starscream perched himself on the end of the long desk, picking up the book and reading from the top of the page Megatron had left it on. "I see what you mean," he said after a while, despite still reading. "Even their fiction seems to repeat itself."

He closed the book once again and placed it back down on the desk in front of his leader and watched as Megatron rubbed a hand across tired, half lidded eyes.

"I was going to bed," he said, unseating himself from the desk, and wondered why he had bothered to tell his commander such an unimportant piece of information.

"I will join you," Megatron said, getting to his feet as well.

Starscream followed Megatron back toward the master bedroom, realising as they walked past the living room, still occupied by everyone else now fighting over what to watch on the television, that he had been going to the wrong way before. For some reason, the large wooden door seemed rather daunting at the end of the corridor, and knowing that it would be just him and Megatron tonight, all alone, without any distractions, only made his apprehension worse. He was starting to wish he had gone to bed earlier. He could have been asleep by now and able to avoid the awkwardness of climbing into bed the same time as his leader.

Megatron threw the door open without a care in the world, striding through without a thought and Starscream scurried after him, resulting in him almost walking straight into his leader's back as Megatron suddenly stopped.

"What are you-?" he began to ask before he stopped looking around at the room.

Although the room itself was wide, spacious, larger by far than the other two suite's bedrooms and designed in a style of luxury he had not even seen in Vos -with a bed that must have been three times the size of the double back at the Windsor- there was only one thing that could have caused Megatron to come to such a sudden stop.

Rose Petals.

Everywhere.

"Slipstream," he hissed under his breath, hands curling into fists at his side.

Megatron was too busy being perplexed over all the dead plant life in the room. Was it some strange kind of human custom? He bent to scoop some of the red petals up, feeling it been his index finger and thumb, and sniffed it. They were soft, they didn't smell bad; but why was the bed covered in them? It just didn't seem practical.

"What is this?" he asked out loud, not necessarily asking Starscream, even as he looked the seeker's way.

Stranger still, Starscream seemed to blush bright red and quickly turned away from him, making his way towards the bed until the large burning red candles caught his eye. Megatron watched, somewhat confused, but considerably amused as Starscream stomped his way around the room, violently blowing out each and every candle littering the room. It took a while, there were quite a few.

He was quite content to just sit and watch from the settee against the opposite wall as Starscream proceed to rid the bed of all the flower petals, stamping the life out of the ones scattered across the floor.

"Are you alright?" he called across the room, finding it hard to hide his amusement.

"Fine!" Starscream hissed, now throwing some of the many decorative pillows off the top of the bed and across the room, some of them narrowly avoiding Megatron himself.

Megatron could only sigh and shake his head as he watched the seeker completely and utterly destroy what was once a beautifully made bed.

"How many- sheets- do we- fragging- _need_!" Starscream was hissing to himself as he pulled at the bed covers.

Finally, after thoroughly exhausting himself, he threw the bedding down, breathing deeply, face red. Stupid fragging Slipstream. He supposed he should have just been thankful that Megatron knew absolutely nothing about stupid human romanticism.

He scratched his wrist which had been tingling on and off for a while now, and wondering why it was so fragging itchy, looked down at it. What he saw made his stomach roll with nausea.

Blood. Human blood. Dried, brownish and flaking on his wrist from where he'd broken that human's nose yesterday. How he hadn't noticed it before now, he had no idea, all he could think of was that the _germs_ had been crawling across his skin for hours now.

Before Starscream was even thinking about it he was rushing for the bathroom, in desperate need of water, disinfection, anything to clean the human essence off. He didn't take the time to awe at the size of the master bathroom, and its decorative features; the huge, circular bathtub or the fact that the shower was at least six times bigger than the one they had at the Windsor hotel in Patna. All he cared about was working the knobs and turning the pit-damned thing on as he simultaneously ripped off his clothes, grimacing at his blood stained sleeves as he threw his shirt to the floor.

_How_ had he _not_ noticed!

The shower didn't have a door, the entrance was so far from the actual shower heads, there were four of them -who the frag shared a shower with four people?!- and ran the length of the wall. He quickly set to work scrubbing the disgusting stain away from his skin, locating the complementary shampoo, shower gel and numerous other products he had no idea how to use and simply emptied the bottles over himself. It wasn't until he had scrubbed every inch of his body that he finally relaxed under the spray of warm water, letting it slide down his face and through his hair, sighing dreamily.

He was sure he could have stayed in there for hours, had a sudden movement from behind him not attracted his attention.

"_HOLY FRAG!_"

X

Megatron had known Starscream long enough to know that sometimes the seeker just did odd things. He was neurotic, bad tempered, paranoid and so much more. There was really not much he could do about it than ignore it or shout at him. Though hitting the deranged seeker always did make him feel better, it almost always had repercussions in the form of Starscream being twice as bad the next cycle. A lot of the time, it was worth it.

He was used to it, but that didn't mean he wasn't confused or concerned when the seeker looked down at his wrist with a horror struck expression and darted into the bathroom. All that had been on his mind when he had followed slowly after the seeker was that Starscream's wrists had been one of the places Soundwave had been more concerned about checking for damage when... that night happened. A delicate place.

When he entered through the half closed bathroom doorway Starscream was already in the ridiculously large shower, he could see his distorted body through the foggy glass wall. Without thinking, he steadily made his way across the bathroom, almost tripping over Starscream's hastily discarded clothing on the way.

When he looked back up again, he was greeted with a very interesting view indeed.

Without the glass shower wall disfiguring his vision he was able to see the seeker's naked form perfectly; but he had no idea why it caused him to stop in his tracks. Starscream's back was to him and he watched, transfixed as water dripped from wet black hair, and streamed down the seeker, between his shoulder blades, down his smooth back, all the way down to two smooth, round cheeks.

Megatron felt himself grow warm, but it must have been the steam from the shower.

Without asking, or saying anything at all really, he ripped off his own clothes. The shower was more than big enough for two people after all, and he felt a bit groggy, perhaps the warm water would wake him up.

Gaze still shamelessly flickering over Starscream's eye catching backside, he stepped into the shower, a devious smirk spreading across his lips as the seeker continued to wash himself, oblivious of Megatron sneaking up on him. He was just within arm's reach of the unaware seeker when Starscream's head turned, just slightly and he knew he'd have seconds to act.

In a rare display of playfulness Megatron leapt forward before Starscream's mouth could even drop open in shock and grabbed the seeker by the hips.

"_HOLY FRAG!"_ Starscream shrieked, jumping at least foot in the air and Megatron couldn't stop himself from laughing at the success of his surprise attack.

He then quickly found himself being shunted backwards by a very panicky, irritated seeker.

"What the frag are you doing?!" Starscream hissed, standing against the opposite shower wall as far from him as possible. "Get out!"

Megatron continued smirking at him in that horrifically smug manner, and Starscream sneered at him, but couldn't look away from his face, knowing his eyes would only wander and end up in one place. And even as he thought it he couldn't help but let his gaze trail down his leader's impressive form. His muscular chest and stomach, to the teasing trail of hair that led down to-

No!

He clenched his eyes shut and threw his head back, hardly daring to open them again lest his eyes be drawn back _there_ again. Oh Primus, how the frag had he gotten into this situation?

"Starscream?" Megatron's voice was enough to make him look down again, and then he noticed that his eyes weren't the only ones wandering.

"Frag off!" he yelped in a very feminine tone as he turned and slammed his front against the shower wall, tying to hide himself from Megatron's burning eyes.

"What?" his leader asked innocently enough.

"Stop staring at me!" he shrieked, the bathroom echoed it back twice as loud even above the rush of water.

"I wasn't," his leader said softly, his eyes already trailing back down Starscream's body and the seeker clenched his eyes shut and pressed his face into the glass wall as well, resisting the urge to turn around again to hide his backside. It didn't seem to matter what way he turned around, Megatron seemed intent on leering at something of his.

Narrow hips, slim waist, slender legs. Everything a seeker should have been, even as a human, and yet... Megatron couldn't tear his eyes away. He didn't really want to, to be honest. Starscream had nice skin, smooth, soft, nearly flawless, and it was like looking at art work. Why had he never noticed before?

He took a step forward, having no idea why he was approaching Starscream again, or what he was going to do when he got to the other side of the stupidly massive shower, but whatever he might have done, Starscream didn't seem to want him any closer.

The seeker noticeably flattened himself against the shower wall again, a sharp bang rang out as one of his knees collided with the glass, Starscream however, gave no indication that he might have hurt himself; still focusing wide, frightened blue eyes on the far larger man sharing the shower with him. "Get out," he said again, a lot quieter this time.

Megatron shook his head and turned away from the blushing, cringing seeker, turning his face up to his own shower head, "I am showering," he said "you leave." But he didn't really want him to. He would have been more than pleased to have Starscream stay, if only so he could take a proper look at him, or better yet, so he could touch him...

It was an odd urge, and he had no idea what had brought it on, but out of respect for Starscream's sudden... shyness, he averted his eyes as the seeker sprinted from the shower, hands hiding himself. He snatched a towel from the rack, wrapping it around himself and blocking the stunning view Megatron had had of his behind before disappearing from the room.

Megatron spent longer than necessary in the shower, thinking about important things like flight times, passport control, getting Starscream _on_ the plane, and of course, getting hold of that fragging boy without running into his Autobot body guards. They didn't stand a chance against them, so they would have to do it all as quietly as possible. No more missiles, bombs, tanks and canons, they would have to be sneaky. There was no point in thinking about what they were going to do if the All Spark wouldn't change them back; they would cross that bridge when they came to it –but he couldn't help but think about it.

Entranced, he eventually wandered back into the master bedroom, towel hanging off his hips, hair wet and dripping down his back. He took one look at the bag of clothes Slipstream had brought today and decided he couldn't be bothered. The room was set to a high enough temperature, and he wasn't cold. Quite content the way he was, he threw off his towel, allowing it to fall to the floor in a pile and ripped away the covers to the bed.

Starscream was already nestled amongst the bed sheets, either pretending to be asleep, or ignoring him. Out of instinct –and preference- rather than settling down on his side of the bed, he shuffled along to rest beside the seeker.

The reaction was instant.

"_**Where are your clothes**_?!" Starscream near enough roared, whipping around and sending Megatron one of the most murderous looks he had ever seen.

"In the bathroom," he grunted, paying Starscream's attempts to push him away no mind as he pressed himself closer, even going so far as to rest his body weight against the seeker's back.

He was bucked off, "Stop it!" Starscream snapped at him through the darkness, "Go back to your side of the bed. There is plenty of room."

Megatron gave a noncommittal grunt but moved back a few inches, just far enough that his body was merely brushing Starscream's rather than being wedged up against it.

Starscream almost allowed himself to relax when he felt something touching his bare back and stiffened. A rush of hot air accompanied by sniffing noises followed before he heard Megatron murmur against his back, "You smell nice."

There was a moment of silence, only broken when Starscream suddenly turned around to face him in the dark, the bed sheets rustling, "What?"

He couldn't do anything else before Megatron had leant forward again, face pressed against the side of his head, nose burying in his hair as his leader inhaled deeply, "And here."

"You smell awful," Starscream said back before he could stop himself.

But Megatron's tone was light when he replied, "That would be because someone used up all the cleaning products."

The silence that followed provoked Megatron into returning to his side of the spacious bed again and though Starscream visibly relaxed, feeling as if he could breathe again, he quickly started to miss the warmth of his leader squashed beside him. In a bed as large as this, he was so far away that they might not have been sharing a bed at all.

He quickly decided that he couldn't sleep –wouldn't be able to sleep. Though the room was heated and the sheets were plentiful, he just felt cold. It took every ounce of his self control but, slowly, surely, so not to wake Megatron, he started the process of crawling along the bed to his leader's side. In the morning, he could just pretend it had been Megatron's fault they'd naturally gravitated towards each other in the night. The plan would have worked, had Megatron actually been asleep.

"What are you doing?" Megatron's deep voice rumbled out from somewhere just in front of him.

"Nothing," Starscream hissed and flopped back down again, miserable. He had only made it half way across the bed.

He was taken by surprise when the mattress suddenly dipped –soundlessly, it was so much higher quality than the ones in Patna- and he found himself encased in two strong, muscular arms. Fighting away his smile he leaned into the warm body they were attached to, and in his sleepy state, even went as far as to bury his face in his leader's warm musky smelling neck.

Needless to say, he was asleep within seconds.


	19. Chapter 19

X

His eyes flickered open as a gentle breeze of warm air danced across his face, and he frowned at the half-lidded cerulean orbs mere inches from his dark ones. His frown only deepened when the seeker pressed forward, and his barely-there stubble scratched against his former second's smooth white cheek, Starscream's hot breath ghosted over his lips and nose.

Before he knew what was happening, he was on his back, being pressed firmly into the mattress by surprisingly strong hands; hands which then began to travel across the hard muscles of his upper chest. Starscream's slightly parted mouth was still hovering inches away from his, occasionally lowering just enough to brush smooth skin lightly over his.

Megatron craned his neck, his nose bumping the seeker's, and lifted a hand to Starscream's cheek. Both hand and head fell back into the pillow as a sudden jolt of pleasure shot through his body from between his legs where he felt something stirring against Starscream's thigh, which was rubbing leisurely against him.

Questions such as what he was doing, or why, or even wondering about the seeker's intent, did not come to mind. All that seemed to possess his slow, sleep muddled mind was how to get more of that pleasing throbbing sensation.

Starscream's soft hands slid lower on his torso, running lightly across his taunt stomach and not stopping as they traced past the trail of hair between his hips. He tensed, breath hitching under the seeker's ministrations.

Through the pressure coiling in the pit of his stomach the urge to dominate seemed to rise up in him, compelling him to rock and grind the strangely hard flesh between his legs against the seeker. He groaned at the pleasure such an act created and wrapped thick arms around the smaller Decepticon's lithe waist, rolling them so their positions reversed.

Starscream, pinned down amongst the pillows, smirked up at him, arching against his chest so that his lower stomach ground against his leader's. Megatron slipped his large hands into the seeker's hair, fingers winding and gripping the soft, dark brown locks and pulling. He thrust down into the hardness forming between the former jet's thighs, purring at the gasp it drew from Starscream.

Megatron rolled again, keeping his firm grip on Starscream's hips, pushing them down against him. He gazed up at the seeker straddling him with eyes hooded with lust and lowered his hands to gently fondle the two smooth, soft thighs either side his hips. His head shot back, and he arched when the seeker sat upon his lap swirled his hips, turning the pressure growing in his gut into an unbearable throbbing ache between his thighs.

"_Megatron_," Starscream whispered softly, leaning down to lay flush atop his chest. Megatron's hands found themselves curling around the seeker's waist and pulling him closer. "_Megatron_," he whispered again, more desperately this time.

"Megatron! **Get off of me**!"

Megatron jumped awake at Starscream's almighty shriek of outrage. Eyes flying wide, he panted heavily, searching the scene wildly and only stopping when he was met with two narrowed, furious looking cerulean eyes.

"Starscream?" he murmured to the seeker squashed beneath him, becoming intensely aware of the aching tension in his lower gut. He lifted himself up out of the position between the seeker's legs he had somehow managed to get into, and hissed as a thigh brushed against the stiff heat between his legs. Distracted by the sudden change in his body, he was caught unaware when a foot collided with his stomach.

He grunted as he air was knocked from his lungs and fell sideways on the bed. He only caught a glimpse of Starscream running to the bathroom, hands pressed against his front, before the door slammed shut behind him.

Scowling and regaining his breath, he turned his attention back to the incredibly worrying state his own body was in. The engorged, flushed flesh throbbed to the point of being almost painful, and he hissed at the strange sensation touching it caused. It was too sensitive.

"Frag," he muttered as he looked between himself and the locked bathroom door, where Starscream was currently hiding behind.

Confusion distracted him from the pressing worry straining against his stomach for a moment as he remembered the dream, and how beautiful the Dream Starscream had been. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair, exhaling deeply and glanced down at himself again. Clearly, there was some sort of connection between what he had always considered an oddly disproportionate third leg and his dream about Starscream.

The throbbing had thankfully started to recede, and all he seemed to need to do to make it go away was sit perfectly still and resist the urge to start humping against something... and force away any mental images of the seeker.

Whatever it was, it couldn't be normal. There was only one person to go to at a time like this.

Soundwave.

X

Starscream leant over the sink and sucked in deep breaths of air as he tried to calm himself, wiping away at the beads of sweat forming on his brow. He glanced down the bulge aching against the fabric of his slacks and inhaled shakily, biting his lip.

He pressed his flushed cheek against the cool tile of the bathroom wall and willed the pressure against his taunt stomach to wilt. It almost worked, almost, until his treacherous mind strayed back to the scene just moments ago, when he woke to rough grinding sensations against his hips, only to be mortified upon waking to find it wasn't a dream and his leader really did have him trapped against the bed.

Megatron had been asleep, yes, but that didn't make it any less worse; especially when his body began to respond in kind.

His breath hitched as he felt himself begin to harden again.

Primus, he couldn't stay in here forever. He just needed to find something to cool himself down with, or better yet, get rid of the prickling feelings creeping across the skin that came into contact with Megatron. He could still feel his leader's hot breath dancing over his cheek.

He squeezed his eyes shut and shuddered.

With a sudden idea, Starscream jangled the lock on the bathroom door just to be sure that there was no way anyone could get in, and stepped toward the long, wide shower. Ripping the clothes he'd slept in off, he did a very good job of not looking down at himself until his foot caught in one of his trouser legs and he had no choice but bend to untangle it.

His heart leapt into his throat at what had happened to the usually limp and seemingly useless flesh between his legs. He choked back a sob at how disgustingly primitive he felt, brought to such an undignified condition simply because Megatron had-

He shuddered and gagged, not wanting to think about his leader or how completely helpless he made him feel and how a mere few touches to his human nerves could completely undo him.

The knob squeaked painfully as he turned the stupidly large shower to its coldest setting and took a deep breath, bracing himself, before stepping under the heavy spray.

The icy water seemed to sting his delicate human skin and he barely managed to restrain the shriek it enticed from him at how cold it was. He hopped on the spot for a moment, forcing himself to stay under the bone chilling torrent of water.

Thankfully –because he didn't think he could stay sane for very much longer in such a state- the stiffness between his legs quickly began to droop and he allowed himself to rest his head against the droplet covered tile, soaking hair falling across his eyes, to just breathe. He prayed to Primus Megatron wouldn't comment on this, but decided he would leave it at least an hour before reappearing from the bathroom again.

X

So much for a luxury night's sleep, Slipstream thought to herself spitefully as she slammed the bathroom door. Fragging twins, too wound up and excited from playing with the dog all night to fragging go to sleep. Even with a wall between their bedrooms she could hear them.

If they weren't shouting at each other, or calling for the damn dog, they were whining for Soundwave to sleep in their room with them. She fumed to herself as she harshly wretched the taps on the black marble bathtub. It wouldn't have been so bad if the spineless man hadn't relented. Well, she hoped his back ached from sleeping on their fragging floor last night.

A warm, relaxing bath would make her feel better she was sure. And then afterwards she could take some of Megatron's money and go down to the spa. Screw him and Soundwave and their money! Screw all of them!

She sighed in pleasure as the bath was finally full of warm water and sweet smelling bubbles. _This_ was luxury. Unfortunately, she had barely been under the water for five minutes before the bathroom door was flung open.

Should'a fragging locked the door.

"Slipstream," Megatron said casually, looking a little ragged this morning but not at all bothered that he had just interrupted her alone time, "Where is Soundwave?"

Slipstream just glared at him. She wanted him to acknowledge the fact that she was a naked woman who had just had her bath interrupted. If he didn't have the decency or intelligence to at least apologise or _avert_ his gaze she was going to punch someone, she swore to Primus-

"Lord Megatron,"

Slipstream's mouth drew into a thin line when she heard the very man Megatron was looking for outside the door. At least that meant they would both go off now and leave her in peace.

"Soundwave," Megatron replied, turning to face his second and then Slipstream's fists curled into fists as Soundwave walked into the bathroom too, his only acknowledgment of Slipstream's presence in the bath a slight incline of his head.

She opened her mouth to shriek something at them -she didn't know what, it normally just came to her- when suddenly, the whole damn faction was in the bathroom with her.

"Boss!" Frenzy was shouting as he bounded into the bathroom, followed swiftly by his brother struggling with the dog who was now far too big for him to carry. "We decided on a name for the dog!"

"Yeah," cried Rumble, letting the dog onto the floor and paying no mind as she bounded over to Slipstream's bathtub and then proceeded to try and climb in with her, "How about Fluffy?"

Soundwave's eyebrows weren't the only ones to go up at such a 'creative' name suggestion; Megatron's almost disappeared into his hair line. Slipstream was far too preoccupied with shooing the dog away from the edge of her bath to comment though.

"_**Excuse me!"**_ she shrieked, eyes wide, expression somewhat crazed, "I'm trying to take a _fucking bath_! This isn't a conference room you tactless glitches! Get the frag out!"

Her rather masculine roar was enough to shock 'Fluffy' away from her bathtub, but Megatron and Soundwave looked at each other first, as if considering what she'd said before they rather reluctantly left the bathroom.

But that left the twins.

"Can we have a bath too?" Rumble's innocent little voice rang out in the wide spacious room.

Slipstream turned her dark, murderous expression his way, "What do you think?" she hissed, lowly.

The twins looked between each other before deciding it clearly was not worth angering the crazed, wet, naked women anymore, and by some Primus given miracle, they shut the door after they'd left.

Slipstream glared at the opposite bathroom wall for several minutes as she imagined all of their horrendous deaths before finally calming down enough to get out of the bath. It didn't matter. She'd just go to the spa later, and spend even more money.

X

Megatron glanced at the playing twins as they ran off with the puppy, frowning slightly at them before returning his gaze to Soundwave, suddenly becoming very... awkward. "There is something I- I need to-"

He cut off as Soundwave suddenly turned on the spot, wordlessly gesturing for him to follow. Megatron tried not to look too stunned at Soundwave's unusual behaviour and followed him out into the corridor between the suites as he indicated him to, well out of the twin's earshot.

They walked in silence for a while, Soundwave patiently waiting for Megatron to speak, already knowing what the problem was. Slipstream was very knowledgeable about human nature; she had studied their psychology and sociology for far longer than anyone else. It was considered beneath a Decepticon to even consider lower life forms, let alone study them. She was odd; but he quite liked it.

"I am confused," Megatron admitted quietly after a very long pause, his normally strong voice sounding dejected and weak.

Again Soundwave waited patiently for his leader to elaborate, slowing their walking pace down slightly as the elevator became visible at the end of the corridor.

"I- I do not know if it if this body... if it is natural for-" he stopped, and the hesitation in his voice was almost painful for Soundwave to hear.

"You are a dominant male of the human species" Soundwave said, "-temporarily at least," he added and Megatron frowned at him. He hadn't even told Soundwave what was bothering him. "Humans are social creatures, driven by hormones in their brains. It cannot be helped."

But Megatron already knew that. His involuntary actions towards his former second this morning proved that.

"Humans are driven by one thing, as is every other organic on this planet, and that is the desire to reproduce."

Megatron sneered, muttering under his breath, "Primitive..."

Soundwave heard, "Yes very. The hormones in the human brain drive you to do things that will help you towards this goal; such as keeping you alive by encouraging you to eat, drink and exercise. Doing such things releases chemicals that urge you to do the same activities again."

"You are starting to sound like Starscream," Megatron muttered only half listening to the biology lesson Soundwave seemed to be giving him.

Soundwave carried on, "Lord Megatron, your human mind and body is driven entirely by the desire to have sex, copulate, in this case, with Starscream."

Megatron tripped over his own feet, mouth dropping open, "..._What_?"

Soundwave merely nodded at him.

Megatron, still stunned, couldn't work it out, "You said those pit damned hormones drive you to reproduce. Starscream is male, **I **am male. Humans cannot be spawned by two of the same gender-"

"Human nature is a very complex thing. My only possible guess would be that your desire to reproduce has become completely overridden by your sexual attraction to Starscream."

"...Starscream," Megatron muttered slowly, "But... it is not even possible for two males to-"

"Humans are far more creative with mating rituals than most other organics on this planet. Penetration does not necessarily need to occur inside a female's vagina." He allowed a small smile to spread across his lips as he watched Megatron think about this. "And Starscream is of a human age where not much passes through his mind other than finding a mate; which I suspect he already has. Should, or when you choose to copulate with Starscream, I am certain he will not say no."

"But- I-" Megatron was still stuttering, running a hand thought his hair, expression completely and utterly flummoxed. Soundwave didn't blame him, it was a lot to take in all at once.

He sighed, it was rare he had ever seen his leader this lost for words or so flustered. But now that Megatron knew, perhaps he and Starscream would be easier to live with... as long as they didn't start anything whilst his creations were still in the room.

"Are you suitably informed, or do you require me to go into more details?" he asked patiently, fully prepared to explain every last awkward, uncouth piece of information he knew about human mating.

Megatron, busy rubbing the bridge of his nose and fighting off the wooziness that came with the sudden rush of blood to the head, merely waved him off, "Later, Soundwave." He half whispered, half groaned.

Soundwave nodded to him again, and Megatron replied with an awkward nod of his own, looking very much like he wanted to pretend this conversation never happened as he turned back to his suite.

"Lord Megatron," Soundwave called after him, "I feel it necessary to warn you that although we have a long flight tonight, it is against human laws to initiate sexual activities within public transport."

It was, in a way, a joke; about as close to a joke as Soundwave could get. Megatron must not have gotten it though, as Soundwave barely had the time to dodge the fist that flew at his face.

It seemed Megatron, suffering from a migraine or not, could still move rather quickly when he wanted to.

X

"Come on Warp," Thundercracker said gently to the tuft of hair sticking out of the top of the bundle of sheets that was his younger brother, "Everyone else is already awake. You don't want to sleep through the whole day do you?"

Skywarp reply was in the form of incoherent muttering noises, "Err ummm,"

Thundercracker long ago lost his patience though, he wanted to go out, see the hotel, just relax in the sun. Rather heartlessly, for him anyway, he ripped the covers away from his younger brother.

Skywarp instinctively curled into a whining ball of discomfort at the loss of his bedding, "Tee Ceee!" he moaned, finally resigning to sitting up just to lash out sleepily at his elder brother.

Thundercracker reached out swiftly and pulled Skywarp's t-shirt over the top of his head, laughing playfully as his younger brother fell backwards on the bed to get it off again. Remarkably when he saw Skywarp's face again, it wasn't irritation or hurt at the even mildly rough play.

It should have been warning enough for Thundercracker when he was suddenly tackled by his younger brother. They rolled several times, each trying to pin the other, until they inevitably ran out of bed to roll on. Thundercracker took the brunt of the fall, landing hard on his back, Skywarp giggling childishly on top of him, "Tee Cee!" he cried, way too excited for someone who had only just woken up, "I pinned you!"

But of course, his younger brother had never won at anything physical before. Through the pain shooting up his back he managed to throw a god natured smile Skywarp's way.

"Thundercracker!" Megatron's voice called into the room and both brothers scrambled about on the floor at the sound of their leader's voice; Thundercracker trying to see over the bed and Skywarp trying to hide under it.

"Yes, my lord," Thundercracker said hoarsely, his lungs still somewhat starved of oxygen.

"Your brother won't come out of the bathroom," Megatron said calmly, but Thundercracker could sense the hint of worry in his tone, "He won't communicate with me with anything other than 'frag off'. I want him out within the hour, or you can tell him I'll kick down the door."

Thundercracker nodded, clearly hearing the words Megatron hadn't said. If Starscream didn't come out on his own free will there would be trouble, and the seeker had already caused enough this week.

After Megatron had vacated the room it didn't take too long to coerce Skywarp out from under the bed again. Starscream had indeed locked himself in the Presidential Suite's bathroom and it was hard not to notice how the door seemed a little looser on its hinges than it had the night before. Clearly Megatron had banged on it rather hard during what was most likely a shouting match between himself a Starscream. He was surprised he and Skywarp hadn't heard it from their room.

He knocked tentatively. Quiet enough for Starscream to be able to pretend he hadn't heard it.

"...What?!" a muffled voice sounded from the inside of the room.

"Star," Thundercracker called, "it's me and Warp. Let us in."

There was a moment's pause, "Megatron's not here, Star," Thundercracker called again after a while, "Please open the door."

There was an even longer pause before miraculously a sharp click sounded and Thundercracker took hold of the handle, pushing through into the bathroom before Starscream could decide to change his mind again. He and Skywarp were then roughly shoved inside as Starscream slammed the heavy wooden door behind them, locking it quickly with shaking hands.

"What's wrong Star?" Skywarp asked, already taking his brother's hand in his own, holding it tight as if it would be enough to stop the shaking.

Starscream wretched his hand free again, "Nothing!" he snapped, and started to pace around the bathroom. The second time he passed them he paused to look at them before shaking his head and reassuming his pacing.

"Star, if you don't tell us what's wrong, we can't do anything to help you." Thundercracker tried to reason with him, despite knowing now that he was in for a long fight. He sat himself down on the edge of the bathtub, watching as Starscream continued to pace.

"Don't need your help," his younger brother hissed back at them, "And I never asked for it."

"Megatron wants you out of here within the hour or he says he's coming back up to kick the door down."

Starscream then turned, eyes slightly widened, hands wringing. "What's he going to do to me?" he asked quietly, timidly.

"Nothing if you come out on your own."

"He said that?"

"It was implied," Thundercracker murmured, watching his brother carefully, "What happened Star?" he asked quietly, concerned, a familiar sense of protectiveness growing inside him as he instinctively scanned over the other seeker's body for any signs of bruises, "Did you two have a fight?"

Starscream shook his head, gaze elsewhere, and as if remembering something, suddenly blushed bright red and turned away from his brothers, "Nothing happened. I'm fine."

Skywarp seemed to take his word for it, "Are you coming to the pool with us then?!" he shouted excitedly, much like the twins, forgetting how loud his own voice was, "Please!"

Starscream turned halfway to consider him, shaking his head and Skywarp visibly slumped.

Thundercracker frowned at both of them, "Oh, yes he is," he said confidently, paying no mind to Starscream's aghast, outraged expression, "Come on," he said firmly, taking his younger brother tightly by the arm.

"Thundercracker!" Starscream's shrill shriek hit such a high note that even his ears rang, "Release me immediately or I will-"

Thundercracker whipped around so quickly the action alone as enough to silence his younger brother, "Or what Starscream?" He challenged, moving into his brother's space, "What are you going to do to stop me? I'm the elder brother, I'm bigger than you, and I'm responsible for you."

Starscream's mouth fell open at the sheer audacity of such a statement, "I am an adult, frag it! You haven't been responsible for me since I was a youngling, and even then you did a terrible job!"

Thundercracker's hand on his wrist tightened considerably, and Starscream's stomach flipped as he remembered how Megatron would do the same thing whenever he said something that struck a nerve. "I don't care what you say anymore," Thundercracker said in a low, deep voice, "I'm not gonna let you push yourself away from me and Warp again. So whether you like it or not you are coming down to the pool with us and you are going to deal with whatever is going on between you and Megatron."

"Nothing is-"

"Something clearly is." Thundercracker interrupted him before he could start his repetitive protests again. He leaned in close to Starscream, voice just low enough for Skywarp not to hear, "Megatron cares about you." He felt Starscream flinch against him but kept him still, "And don't bother denying it, we all know your behaviour wouldn't have been tolerated by anyone else but you. You get away with everything."

"I am valuable." Starscream muttered stiffly, though Thundercracker could feel the tension draining from his brother's body, the fight leaving him.

"You are," Thundercracker agreed, somewhat amused, "to him anyway; but in more ways than I think you know." He glanced back at Skywarp, who was looking both curious and a little irritated at being left out of the conversation.

"Can we go down to the pool now?" he asked tiredly, most likely fed up with Starscream having hissy fits over everything and anything. Thundercracker smiled at him, he understood.

"Yes we are," he said kindly, his hand moved from gripping Starscream's wrist to hold his hand, "_all_ of us." He said, sending Starscream a pointed look.

X

Megatron sighed to himself as he glanced back at the large glass clock, mounted high on the side of the hotel, overlooking the pool. In ten minutes time he was due to go back up to his room to see if the other seekers had had any success at coercing Starscream out of the bathroom. He hoped they had.

He didn't want to get into a fight with Starscream, but he needed to talk to him; about what happened this morning, about what Soundwave had said. He must have scared him... of course he'd scared Starscream! He'd scared himself.

They would need to figure out a way to put a stop to it –and not in the way Soundwave had suggested, they were not primitive organics driven purely by lust. He wouldn't degrade Starscream with such an act, let alone himself.

He sighed and turned back to the scene around the pool. Soundwave was sitting on the edge of the pool, watching the twins splash around in the shallower water in obnoxious matching orange swim shorts that Slipstream had managed to procure out of the blue, the femme herself was not far from him either. Slipstream, after being found creating havoc in the spa by Soundwave earlier, was now casually reclining on one of the beach chairs beside the pool, wearing her own suspiciously acquired pool side outfit.

It was called a 'bikini' apparently. He didn't care what it was called frankly, the only thing he was bothered about was how much of Slipstream's body was on display and the attention it seemed to be getting.

He sighed again and looked back at the clock. He'd need to go back to the suite now and kick down the bathroom door. Empty threats only worsened Starscream's behaviour. Just as he stood up he was more than a little surprised to see Starscream's brothers dragging the very seeker he had been about to collect towards the pool.

The three of them went to the other side of the pool though, away from him and Slipstream. He contemplated going over there, but frankly he didn't trust Slipstream on her own as in the thirty seconds he had been distracted by Starscream's arrival she had already attracted the attention of a large group of adolescent human males and was currently waving seductively at them from her position lounging across the beach chair.

He promptly slapped her around the back of the head. She then turned, slowly, probably to make herself look all the more menacing and lowered her sunglasses to glare hatefully at him.

Luckily, her wrath was distracted by a sudden squealing noise and they both looked up to see Starscream pushing a fully dressed Skywarp into the deep end of the pool. It was seconds before Thundercracker came up behind Starscream and pushed him in too. All three of them ended up in the water though as both Starscream and Skywarp grabbed Thundercracker's arms and tugged him in after them.

Megatron has too enthralled with the ways Starscream's clothes were sticking to his lithe form and how his wet hair was dripping over his face to see how Slipstream turned to consider him, her sunglasses pulled back down her nose.

"Oh," He heard her sultry voice speak up. Knowing that tone never boded well for anyone, Megatron reluctantly looked away from Starscream to glare at her lecherous grin. "I know _that _look." She finished cheerfully.

"Silence femme," He snapped, not in the mood for listening to her today.

For once her smile didn't turn venomous at the remark, her smirk simply growing wider.

"What's a stern and _mighty_ leader like you doing getting all jealous?" she asked mockingly.

"I am not jealous of Starscream," he grunted, ignoring her sarcastic tone.

"Don't play dumb. It's not _Starscream_ you're jealous of. It's his brothers who are so blatantly stealing his attention away from you that is getting you all worked up."

Megatron snorted angrily. As if he wanted Starscream's attention on him. He made to move away but slowed as he heard Slipstream scrambling off her seat to follow after him. Primus this femme was persistent.

"Oh come now," she cooed, reappearing in front of him, effectively blocking his route back into the hotel and away from the pool, "I'm sure if you were to go over there you could steal his attention back just as effectively."

He stared down at her darkly, "You seem to be under some sort of delusion that I want to spend my free time with him? What are you implying?" he growled, apprehension building up in him. Had Soundwave told Slipstream? He wasn't sure if he could deal with the inevitable humiliation that would come with the entire faction knowing. It was so wrong, so perverse; they were _not_ human and he would _not_ sink to such a standard that he would start acting like one.

"I think you know what I'm implying." She said coolly, and there was a glint of cruelty in her eyes. "And I don't know why you are so against such a concept."

"Because it is revolting!" He snapped, leaning down close to her, sneering as his close proximity to her seemed to have no intimidating affect, only amusing her more. "And _you_ are revolting for even suggesting such a thing."

Slipstream's eyebrow quirked, "And Soundwave too? He suggested it first."

Megatron flinched back. So Soundwave had told her. His supposedly loyal second may not have been so loyal after all. He shoved aside his feelings of betrayal to deal with the femme, for now at least.

"I don't know why you're getting all upset about this my lord," she said whimsically, waving her hand about in the air above her, "Sex is nice, it's sought-after-"

"It is a pointless, unnecessary distraction I do not need," He growled back, completely dismissing her attempts at persuading him, "And it is most likely unhygienic as well." He added as an afterthought.

"It's pleasurable!" Slipstream piped up again, nearly bouncing with impatience in front of him. She took his arm and turned him to look back towards the pool; back towards Starscream as he was tackled underwater by Thundercracker. "If you do it once you won't wanna stop! I suppose Soundwave forgot to mention that, didn't he? Useless men..."

"Get out of my way," Megatron said darkly, more than out of patience today.

"Oh, for Primus's sake!" she finally burst out, stamping her bare foot on the pool tile, "why don't you just save me the headache and fuck him!"

There were countless comebacks available to him, most of them rude. He could have also told Slipstream that he didn't want to do_ anything_ with Starscream, especially if it benefited her; but he had recently become privy to the knowledge of what that vulgar word 'fuck' really meant. Not only was it primitive, animalistic, but for some reason it felt like an insult towards the seeker.

So rather than open his mouth and snap something at her and risk looking as adolescent and petty as Slipstream herself was, he thought of a far more effective method of shutting her up.

She gasped in surprise when his hands shot out and pushed on her shoulders, she stepped back to correct her balance only to find she had run out of tile to walk on. Overbalancing on one foot, she toppled over, arms pin wheeling, before she fell into the pool behind her with a loud crash, water splashing up around her and sprinkling along the edges of the pool.

She resurfaced, spluttering, fighting with the veil of wet hair that was covering her face and rubbing the chlorine water away from her stinging eyes. "_**YOU**_!" she shrieked as soon as she regained her breath.

Out of the corner of Megatron's eyes he saw the adolescents from earlier all jump into the pool almost simultaneously; no doubt they all had plans to 'rescue' the drowned rat that was Slipstream. Somewhat amused he turned his attention back to said drowning rat, who was still shrieking at him, regardless of the looks they were getting from the other hotel guests sitting around the pool.

"_**YOU- YOU SHIT!**_" she continued screeching in outrage, and began to awkwardly make her way towards the pool ladder. By that time her saviours had arrived, all six of them, and began to try and help her out of the pool. The only reward they received for their efforts was a slap around the face for daring to touch her and a shriek in their ear.

All the noise had doubtlessly caught Starscream and his brother's attention, and as Megatron looked up and met with Starscream's wide blue eyes across the pool, the seeker wasn't the only one to blush.

Unable to bear the humiliation, the all too human thoughts and the dream that just would not stop replaying in his head, Megatron quickly retreated back inside.

X

Back in his and Starscream's suite was really the only place he could hide away. With all the others still slacking around beside the pool he was certain he could find some peace up here.

He was wrong.

The twins or Soundwave, or whoever was to blame, hadn't shut the dog away. Fluffy, or whatever the frag the creature had been named, came bounding towards him, barking excitedly at the sound of him walking through the hallway. Once she reached him she proceeded to start jumping up and down, dull claws scratching his clothed leg as she tried to get him to kneel down or pick her up.

He nudged her slightly with his leg, trying to get her off. It didn't work though and she continued to jump up onto her hind legs, pushing at his hand with her wet nose.

"No," Megatron said, firmly but resignedly, brushing her off.

By some miracle it worked, and she sat down, silent, tail becoming still. Somewhat satisfied Megatron continued into the suite, intent on collapsing on his bed, burying his head into the pillows and trying to block the rest of the world out, Starscream in particular.

Just as he was entering into the Grand Presidential suite though he was nearly knocked to the floor when something flew into the back of his legs; luckily he caught himself on the door frame and twisted around to see what had attacked him. Fluffy merely yipped happily at him, moving forward as she again attempted to climb up his body.

She was a lot bigger than she had been when he had first seen her. When the twins had dragged her in and terrorized the room with her. She was heavier too, and stronger.

Curious he reached out for her, snagging her by the scruff and pulling her towards him. He knelt down and held her in a position so that she couldn't attempt to slobber over him as he inspected her.

He knew humans used other animals as weapons, in the same way he used drones. Animals that would be of use of course, large ones, strong ones, with teeth and claws that could chase an enemy down and rip them to pieces. Fluffy leaned against him as he lifted up her paw, it was far too large for a creature her size, he pushed away the messy fur to get a better look at her short, stubby claws. They wouldn't be much use. He took hold of her snout, doing his best to avoid the long, flat tongue as he pulled back her lip, and had to fight back a smirk.

Teeth -lots of teeth- all of them sharp and long and very promising looking indeed.

She was still too friendly though, and too small. He wondered how much organics could grow.

"You may have a future with us yet," Megatron murmured softly as he released the squirming dog. She immediately fell over onto her back, legs held up in the air, tail wagging. It was hardly a dignified position to be in.

Having no idea what to actually do with it, Megatron simply stood up and left her there, continuing on into his room, followed unknowingly by Fluffy.

He collapsed heavily atop the bed, sighing in exhaustion. Despite the full night of sleep he'd had the day before, he was still exhausted; he seemed to be in a constant state of exhaustion no matter what he did. He had second's worth of peace before he felt something jump atop the mattress by his feet. His eyes snapped open and he sat up to see Fluffy, tail wagging rapidly, slowly making her way up the bed; her paws tentative as they were placed atop the plush sheets, unused to such terrain.

"No," He said again, and watched as she froze at the sound of his voice, "Off. Down, now."

She remained still for a moment longer and as Megatron sighed her tail started to wag again and she quickly bounced forward. "I said _no_," Megatron tried again, pushing at her head as she tried to climb onto his stomach. For the love of Primus, this creature was worse at following orders than Starscream.

After shoving her away twice and having her come back each time he decided he'd have no choice but to just hold her down and away from him. Placing his arm on top of her, he managed to keep her captive between it and the bed. She wriggled for a bit but quickly settled down, placing her head atop her paws, big brown eyes flickering back to him every now and then.

It didn't take long for his attention to be taken away from her again as his mind drifted. His thoughts flooded with images of Starscream. Starscream curled against him in bed, Starscream asleep on his lap, Starscream in the shower last night, Starscream wet, Starscream blushing, Starscream crying, Starscream, Starscream, _Starscream_!

He placed a hand on his forehead and tried to force away his Starscream induced headache. It didn't work. No matter what he did, how hard he tried; he couldn't get rid of him; his voice, his smell, his hair, his eyes even that cocky little smirk of his.

Was this all human then? Was it all hormones? Why he was constantly worried about the seeker? Why he always wanted to be with the seeker? Why he wanted to talk to him, touch him, keep him safe, look after him. The list was endless.

The hand that held Fluffy down had unconsciously started to stroke her. Despite its messy appearance her fur was quite soft, and Megatron couldn't stop running his finger tips over the smooth glossy hair even after he had become aware that he was petting the twin's puppy. Well, no one else was here so he couldn't bring himself to care.

His distraction was short lived, and his mind was straight back to Starscream again. Starscream and his slim body, his smooth skin; how he wanted that skin against his, how he wanted that body beneath him again, like in that dream, that utterly amazing dream.

Starscream had never looked so beautiful, with his mouth parted, eyes hooded, whispering his name...

He began to drift off to those pleasing images.

So it shouldn't have been a surprise when he started to dream about him again.

Again, Starscream was on top of him, straddling his waist, gazing down at him with half lidded eyes, lust filled eyes. He moved forward and warm breath gushed across his face. He leant into it, sighing as Starscream's mouth opened and the seeker licked his lips softly. He didn't question the animalistic action, nor the fact that he liked it.

"Starscream..." he murmured quietly.

The seeker continued to lick, quickly and tenderly, teasing him. Starscream travelled over his mouth, across his cheek, spreading warm moisture that would in any other situation have been disgusting, until he reached his ear and the wet slimy appendage wormed its way in.

Megatron woke with a jolt. Hand flying to his ear, which to his surprise was wet.

But it was a dream, wasn't it?

His eyes slowly travelled back down to the bed, or more specifically the small dog sat atop it, gazing up at him with wide brown eyes, tail wagging happily, tongue sticking out. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened.

Retching in disgust he shoved the small creature away from him, uncaring as he heard it fall from the bed and hit the floor with a thud and a yelp. Wiping furiously at the puppy slobber around his mouth he scrambled off the bed, sprinted to the bathroom, quickly twisted the sink tap, stuck his head under it and proceeded to wash the filth from his mouth.

It was quite a while later when he finally felt clean enough to stop. He stepped back into the bedroom, expression far more miserable than angry, and just looked at Fluffy. She wagged her tail as he made eye contact, and then sat back and proceeded to lick something of her own that Megatron really didn't want to see her licking.

Fighting back the urge to purge again Megatron swiftly stepped back into the bathroom, picked up the soap this time and rewashed his mouth.

X


	20. Chapter 20

X

Thundercracker scowled at Starscream when his brother snatched the offered towel from the waiter at the poolside as he himself took two afterwards –one being for Skywarp as his youngest brother was still too wary of humans to actually approach them- and took the time to thank the human.

Starscream rolled his eyes like the obnoxious brat he had been raised to be, "Oh stop it TC, it's a _human servant_. How much lower can you get?"

Thundercracker was distracted enough by Starscream's use of his nickname to drop the subject, knowing that despite this morning's situation with the bathroom, his brother was in a good enough mood to act at least a little bit like their brother.

They wrapped the towels around their shoulders, trying to ward off some of the chill caused by their sodden clothes. It was worse inside the hotel though, slagging air conditioning. They dripped water across the lobby's marble flooring as they walked in; tactfully ignoring the looks they were getting from the other guests. They may have been wearing more suitable clothing, thanks to Slipstream, but they were still soaked from head to foot; a ridiculous state for any full grown men to be in a five star hotel. Starscream, of course, didn't ignore the looks he was getting, and took the time and patience to send each and every onlooker a sneer of his own before Thundercracker managed to usher him into the elevator with Skywarp.

All three of them shivered as they were met with the even cooler inside of the elevator. Thundercracker instinctively moved towards both his brothers, intending to wrap an arm around each to keep them warm. Skywarp was quick to move into him, snuggling against his elder brothers broader chest, Starscream though, made an odd hissing noise and moved into the corner of the elevator, still shivering.

"Your slagging fault," Starscream muttered under his breath, "pushing me in."

"You pushed Warp in first, "Thundercracker argued, "and don't act like you didn't enjoy yourself, everyone heard you laughing."

"I had fun," Skywarp put in, "You should hang out with us more Star, it's funner with you around."

Starscream's expression soured and he had to turn away to avoid Skywarp seeing his smile. He had forgotten what it was like to have his company sought out. To everyone else he only seemed to be a nuisance, a pest, especially Megatron.

All too soon the elevator door pinged and opened to reveal the entrance hall to their suites. Thundercracker started heading to his and Skywarp's suite, calling over his shoulder back to Starscream, "Get changed and then we'll go down and get something to eat."

Starscream heard Skywarp's excited exclamation at hearing he would be fed soon and shook his head, wandering down the opposite length of the corridor to the Presidential suite, removing the towel from around his shoulder's to rub furiously at his dripping hair, completely unaware of the catastrophically tangled mess such an action had made it. As soon as he entered the bedroom he was quick to fling off his damp shirt, which landed on the floor with a sharp slap. He was halfway through unbuttoning his slacks when he entered the bathroom and nearly fell over as he tried to run backwards out of the room again at the sight that greeted him.

Not only was the flea infested creature Soundwave had adopted in there, but Megatron too. Neither one of them Starscream particularly wanted to see.

In his flustered state he didn't notice the ridiculous position Megatron had just pulled himself out of from under the sink tap, and Fluffy, who had been happily jumping up at his leader's legs immediately turned her attention to the new comer.

Starscream squealed at her approach and ran backwards into the bathroom wall, with nowhere else to run to he could do nothing but close his eyes, brace himself and wait for the creature to reach him and do whatever awful thing it planned to do to him.

"Fluffy! Here!" Megatron's loud voice rang out, and after a few seconds of not having been attacked, Starscream finally cracked an eye open to see what was happening.

His mouth dropped open.

Megatron... was _petting_ _it_.

Had he fallen into some alternative universe? What Megatron was doing wasn't even the worrying part as Starscream recalled what his leader had just shouted to stop the creature from attacking him.

"...Fluffy?" he sneered after he managed to find his voice again.

Megatron didn't look up from his position knelt down, scratching behind her floppy ears, "The twins named her."

"The mere fact that it even has a name has me baffled," Starscream said honestly, still pressed against the bathroom wall, not daring to come any closer. "_You_ referring to it by '_Fluffy_' is actually quite concerning."

"She is very obedient," Megatron murmured, speaking more to himself than Starscream. Finally he stood up, attention turning back to Starscream, or more appropriately, Starscream's half dressed state. Before the thought had even crossed his mind his gaze was already far away from the seeker's face. He swallowed thickly at the sight of the taunt stomach and tiny waist.

An awkward silence proceeded, as they both unknowingly, drifted into their own gut tightening fantasies; until Megatron mentally slapped himself.

"I- there is something I need to discuss with you, Starscream," He said uncomfortably, eyes occasionally shifting away from the seeker to stare at the tiled wall.

Starscream visibly tensed in front of him, and Megatron knew –he could see it in his eyes- that Starscream knew what he wanted to talk to him about. Colour was already rising up in the other former flyer's face and Megatron could almost hear the increase in the seeker's heart rate and breathing; or was it his own?

He opened and closed his sweaty hands; both awkwardly positioned at his sides, having no idea what to do with them as he was stared at by two wide, stressed blue eyes.

"You... I- we," He stopped, having no idea how to start, not really knowing what he was supposed to say anyway. Should he just come out and say it bluntly? He wasn't even sure if Starscream knew about any of this.

He took a deep breath, "We- Our flight is at ten this evening, make sure you are ready to leave the hotel by eight."

Starscream's posture visibly slumped, and the seeker nodded silently before swiftly exciting the room, stopping to scoop up his discarded shirt on the way. Megatron watched him go miserably. He should have just come out and said it. Now it was only too obvious that there was something going on between the two them.

He rubbed a hand across his face tiredly. The first place they stayed at in America he was _not_ sharing a bed with the seeker.

X

Starscream shivered and sighed, fighting back the sudden surge of depression rising in his chest. He paced around the bedroom and made a noise of frustration as he stomped into the living room. He needed something, anything to take his mind off... everything!

The television, he was loath to admit, he had no idea how to work, nor did he have any idea where Slipstream had hidden the remote. The bitch.

His eyes caught sight of a large black duffle bag under one of the decorative tables by the tall windows; the bag containing all the money. Not at all feeling devious, merely curious, he walked around the sofas and dragged the heavy bag out. He picked a bundle of cash out at random, studying it. It was a different sort of Rupee to the ones he was used to. They were a darker red and even he could tell they had the picture of a different squishy male on the front. They were also longer and wider than most of the money he'd handled. The biggest, or most important difference though, was the amount of zeros after the one there were on these notes.

Primus, he'd always known humans were easily addicted creatures, but he'd never thought there could be such a high demand for the kind of trading back alley gangs did.

He dug further into the bag, not really bothering to count the amount of bundles there were anymore. Oddly enough, right at the bottom, concealed beneath all the rupees, was a hand sized plastic translucent bag full of some sort of white powder. Intrigued, he opened it.

Was it some sort of food?

He wasn't stupid of course; unlike Skywarp he wasn't going to stick unknown substances into his mouth just to see what it was. Instead, he sniffed it. A considerable amount of it went up his nose and Starscream squeezed violently. The room then disappeared in a white cloud of powder. He didn't care about messing up the expensive carpet though; he was too busy trying to get whatever the slag he'd just inhaled out of his nose.

"Starscream?" Megatron's voice came from somewhere behind the cloud of white power, "What are you doing?"

Starscream, hand still pressed against his nose, squinted as the cloud of white gradually disappeared and Megatron's tall silhouette became visible through it. Starscream didn't answer him though, and just kept pulling funny faces, squinting and scrunching up his nose.

Megatron glanced down and stopped amongst the light layer of white power covering the floor and the half full plastic bag. He stooped to pick it up, glancing between it and Starscream, whose face, hair and clothes were white with the drug. It had clearly come out of the bag they'd stolen from the gang, so he couldn't rightly assume it was some sort of human drug; the Gang had tried to sell him it often enough after all.

Dread then filled him.

"Starscream," he began sternly, "Have you taken any of this?"

Starscream giggled childishly behind his hand and his fears were confirmed. What was it with his seekers and taking unknown substances?!

"Starscream," he growled, bending to take the seeker by the forearm, throwing down the half empty bag of drugs in frustration, uncaring of how it spread more across the carpet. "I thought you possessed more intelligence than this."

He hauled the seeker to his feet, and Starscream, despite being perfectly capable of standing on his own, decided to lean his weight on his leader, if only for an excuse to wrap his arms around his neck.

To say Megatron looked alarmed at having Starscream's arms looped around his neck was an understatement, and thanks to Soundwave he was still too hyper aware of the seeker's body to actually touch him in order to remove him. He stood awkwardly, hands held aloft in front of him, hovering over Starscream's waist as he fought with himself whether or not to place them down.

His breath caught in his throat as Starscream leant against him even more, and Megatron could have sworn he could feel every curve of the seeker against his own body.

"I'm really hungry," Starscream told him randomly, his face far too close to Megatron's for the commander's liking. "Let's get some room service!" he burst out happily, excited.

Megatron's eyes widened at the strangeness of it.

Finally he got a hold of himself. He took hold of both of Starscream's wrists, removed them from around his neck, placed them firmly at Starscream's own sides and then span him around so he was facing away from him before proceeding to march him across the room.

He shoved him onto the long, pillow covered sofa, and resisted the urge to look up to Primus for help as the seeker landed flat on his face.

"You sit here. Watch the TV," Megatron told him, turning to pull the remote out from beneath the pillow _he_ had hidden it under and tossed it to the seeker, rolling his eyes as Starscream failed to catch it and it smacked into his forehead. The drugged seeker showed no signs of being hurt though, and happily began pressing buttons of the remote. "I am going to clean up the mess you made," Megatron continued to growl, "and then I will order some room service."

Starscream smiled happily at him, looking remarkably like Skywarp as he did so. Megatron shook his head, now wondering how he had ever had trouble seeing the familiarities between the seekers. He was willing to bet that if Thundercracker were under the influence of something he'd probably act quite like Skywarp as well.

After a considerable amount of searching he had managed to find a suction devise to clean the carpet with, he sucked up as much evidence as he possibly could, and dumped its contents and what remained in the plastic bag down the toilet. Hopeful it was enough to get rid of any suspicion that they had ever had drugs. He'd have to get rid of both his and Starscream's clothes though; it was just plain stupid to walk into an airport hours after being in contact with drugs.

So Starscream would need a thorough scrub down before they left as well.

He'd have Thundercracker do it, or Soundwave if it was necessary, because there was no way he was doing it.

When he went back into the living room, Starscream was still on the sofa where he'd left him. But rather than being engrossed in the television like Megatron had hoped he would be, he was busy trying to balance the remote on his head.

Frag how long did these drugs last?

He'd only have to hope Starscream had had the tiniest amount.

"Lord Megatron!" Starscream shouted excitedly, "Where is my room service!?" he barked.

Megatron did not like the tone he used to ask that.

Perhaps room service could be called _after _Starscream had been scrubbed down.

"Where are your brothers?" he asked the seeker.

Starscream's face went blank for a moment before his hand slapped onto his mouth, "I was supposed to meet them."

"Where?"

Starscream shrugged his shoulders.

Megatron grit his teeth, he didn't have all day to wait around for the rest of them, "Has Soundwave come up yet?"

Starscream shook his head, and Megatron watched, completely flummoxed as the seeker picked up one of the pillows from the sofa, unzipped it, removed the pillow itself from the silk cover, and then pulled it over his head.

What the-

"Right!" he said, striding over to the seeker and ripping the case from his head, catching Starscream's nose in the process. The former jet squealed, his hand flying to his injured nose, but Megatron paid him no mind. "Get up," he said pulling the seeker by his arm.

He would just have to do it himself then.

He wasn't sure if drug use was linked in any way to memory loss, he could only hope that Starscream wouldn't remember any of this when he came around from this again.

The seeker was compliant as he dragged him into the bathroom, taking care to avoid Starscream's grasping hands. He held the seeker at a distance from him and decided it would be easier if he just threw him into the large bathtub than attempted to wrestle with him in the shower. He turned all the taps, allowing plenty of hot water to start filling the pristine marble tub. When he turned back to the seeker to undress him though, it seemed Starscream had gone all shy on him.

Either that or he still had enough of his senses to push Megatron away when the larger man tried unbuckling his slacks.

He squirmed and made a Skywarp like squealing noise when Megatron won and started to pull the waist down past his hips. Or at least, Megatron had been winning until Starscream sent his heel backwards into Megatron's shin. He almost lost his grip on the seeker who tried to take the opportunity to bolt.

"Starscream!" he growled, hand drawing back, about to smack the high seeker around the back of his head to make him behave.

A creak at the entrance to the bathroom took his attention before he could though, and he looked up to see Soundwave stood there, watching over them, the corners of his lips pulled upwards slightly. And then Megatron noticed the position he was in, leaning across the bent over Starscream's bare back, his hands in the midst of tugging the seeker's pants down his thighs.

Great, now _everything_ had an implication behind it!

"I- It's not-" Megatron started to stutter and the mirth he could see in his second's eyes only grew, "The idiot is covered in Cocaine!" he shouted shoving Starscream away from him onto the floor, standing up straight, "Clean him up, get rid of the evidence," he barked at Soundwave and then promptly strode out of the room, turning his head so Soundwave couldn't see the embarrassment trying to work its way onto his face.

It was surprisingly easy for Soundwave to get Starscream to comply, especially since the seeker was so volatile towards him, but high on drugs or not, Starscream was perfectly capable of bathing himself. Soundwave allowed him to undress himself and step into the warm, steaming water. The only part he stepped in was to help the seeker wash his hair. It had been damp with pool water when the powder had settled in it and what hadn't settled into his scalp had hardened in his hair.

Eventually Starscream just sat back dreamily as Soundwave scrubbed away at his head. He wasn't nearly as excitable anymore; the drug must have been wearing off.

"Does Megatron like me?"

Soundwave paused in his scrubbing to glance at the seeker's inquisitive face; there was still a slightly glazed look to his eyes though. Having no tact whatsoever Soundwave answered simply, "Yes, he does."

"Really?" the seeker sounded quite hopeful. That was promising; perhaps Slipstream had been right after all.

He nodded, feeling a little odd because talking to such a calm, almost innocent Starscream was like talking to Skywarp or even one of his twins, "Do you like Lord Megatron?" he asked back.

To his surprise Starscream's expression grew sad and he looked down at the bubbles floating on top of the water surrounding his waist. "Doesn't matter," he muttered miserably, childishly, "He likes you more."

Soundwave almost laughed, almost, "Would that be the explanation for your animosity towards me?"

Starscream simply looked down in a typically childish manner.

"Lord Megatron will come around soon enough," Soundwave reassured him as he went back to rubbing shampoo into the seeker's dark hair, and Starscream pulled a confused face.

"Come around from what?"

"You'll see."

X

Rumble took great pleasure in pressing every button on the elevator, just to see what would happen. Skywarp whimpered behind him.

"I- I don't think you should do that. Human technology isn't very rel-reliable."

Frenzy snickered, "We're only playing," as if telling the seeker that would make him feel any better as they consistently pressed the buttons.

Thundercracker might have put a stop to them, had he not been distracted by Slipstream.

"Our Lord and leader is being a prude." She hissed nastily, still in a bad mood. Her hair was ruined! Wet and tangled and stinking of pool water. It had been straightened this morning as well!

Thundercracker blinked then looked sideways as his cousin, "Excuse me?"

She turned, expression disappointed, "You're not an idiot Thundercracker so I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt and assume you at least have some inclining of an idea that there is something going on between your darling brother and Megatron."

Thundercracker narrowed his eyes curiously, wondering if this had something to do with Starscream's failure to meet them for lunch an hour ago, "I have noticed."

Slipstream's mouth drew into a thin line, "Well the unfortunate thing is that there _is nothing_ going on between them."

Thundercracker blinked, "You're not making the least bit of sense."

The femme seeker pushed her hair back away from her face, exhaling heavily, "There should be." She answered him, watching the twins jump up and down to jab at some of the buttons at the top of the panel, "Starscream's too much of a coward, Megatron's too stubborn and they're both so germaphobic of everything and anything around them to even consider the possibilities."

Thundercracker still had no idea what she was talking about, "Everything you just said, went straight over my head."

Slipstream turned swiftly to flash him a condescending look, "What if I told you that I could stop Starscream from being such a little brat?"

Thundercracker's eyes narrowed, "Don't call him that." he reproached quietly.

"Alright, what if I told you I could make him happy?" she asked, "What if I said I knew a way to keep him safe, not only from himself but any other humans that would want to hurt him because he was such an irritating little-" she cut herself off just before she used the word 'brat', but Thundercracker's clenched jaw told her he knew she was going to say that anyway.

"I am perfectly capable of looking after him," Thundercracker replied stubbornly, "He doesn't need anything else."

"He needs a good fuck, that's what he needs," Slipstream said before she could stop herself.

Thundercracker's head whipped around to look at her in shock, but before he could open his mouth the elevator came to an abrupt stop, the lights flickering. Skywarp screamed and was clinging to Thundercracker within seconds. The twins sprang away from the control panel, expressions shocked and guilty.

"What did you do!?" Slipstream snarled above the shocked cries of Skywarp.

Both twins looked at each other, then at the wall panel and back at Slipstream again before shrugging their shoulders. Snarling in frustration Slipstream stamped over to the control panel, looking over at all the buttons.

"Did you press emergency stop?" she growled low, turning slowly to look at the twins.

Very tentatively, they both nodded their heads, and Thundercracker had to pin her against the opposite wall to stop her from mauling them with her newly manicured nails.

X

Megatron had locked himself away in the library, it was a darker room and the windows weren't as big. It felt far more private and less open than the others rooms. The perfect place to brood.

The only items there to take his mind off of things, Starscream, were the books, all of them either boring or _wrong._ He hated them all.

Humans had thus far, had a short and uninteresting history. So far he had gathered that the planet never had been, and still wasn't, united as one. They had civil wars inside countries and seemed to treat most of their own species as aliens even if the land they were bred in was mere miles away from them.

On Cybertron they had fought as one, a single planetary army... before_ their_ civil war of course. He couldn't help but think if the city states of Cybertron had been ruled over by several mechs, it would have been less likely that states such as Kaon would have been forgotten, and the war might never have happened at all.

It was a stupid idea and Megatron tossed down the book carelessly, rubbing a hand across his face. He had already changed after Starscream had managed to get him covered in illegal substances and had washed up in Soundwave's on-suite to rid himself of all traces.

His body remembered the feel of the seeker's slim, but strong arms around his neck, his chest pressed against his.

He pushed the thought of Starscream out of his head and tried to disgust himself with just the thought of human reproduction, urging the pressure in the pit of his stomach to go away, but the thoughts only made him... intrigued.

Sex, was not a rare subject in human literature, and Megatron, feeling safe behind the closed door of the library felt only the smallest amount of shame as he flicked through book after book, searching and cross referencing every tiny piece of information, implication, anything he could find.

It was worse than he'd thought.

These organics; these_ humans_ had turned their primitive, messy style of reproduction into something perverse, something sinful. Soundwave was right. _Everything_ was about sex. It seemed to be all that mattered in their culture. Attracting a mate, keeping a mate, mating as many times as possible, mating with as many as possible.

It wasn't long before he found even, odder customs. Something called 'marriage', it was fascinating, if not somewhat unusual and pointless. He found it hard to believe that most humans bound themselves to another for life, despite having no real means to bond to anything. They had no sparks after all; they didn't have the connections his people did.

But as informative as the books were, they were nowhere near as helpful or traumatising as the free internet access and use of the laptop that the suite had come with; and as soon as Megatron had worked out how, not only to turn the machine on, but get onto the internet, he was given only too much information about sex.

It was disgusting, it was awful, and was ashamed of himself for looking, but as the mouse was held over the little cross on the top of the page he couldn't bring himself to click on it, he couldn't stop watching.

And he had no idea if he found the idea of having sex with Starscream revolting or not now.

X

Eventually he left the library, after imagining himself re-enacting some of the things he'd seen on the human's internet on Starscream in his mind and then spending a considerable amount of time trying to calm himself down afterwards. He strode towards the living room; he could hear the muffled noise of the television, unrecognisable human voices and music. He was going to order room service, averse to the idea of actually going down into one of the restaurants or braving the kitchen. Starscream, as far as he knew, hadn't eaten yet today either, so he headed off in the direction of the living area, hoping that Soundwave would be finished with him by now.

He was, and they were both sat in front of the large television watching an odd programme with people fighting on a stage as burly looking humans tried to separate them and an audience cheered them on in the background. The words, 'My husband had an affair with my mother whilst I was in hospital' ran around the bottom of the screen as all this was occurring.

"What the frag are you watching?" He grunted, frowning at the television as a female on screen attempted to whip a man across the stage with her scarf.

They both looked over to him, expressions shocked as if they hadn't expected to see him. Soundwave quickly flicked off the television with the remote, as if he and Starscream hadn't just been staring intensely at it.

Megatron then spotted a tuft of brown fur curled up next to Soundwave on the sofa, obviously Fluffy, and was rather surprised that Starscream was sitting, perfectly calm in her presence just inches from her.

Starscream himself, sat at the end of the sofa, curled up in the largest, fluffiest towel he could have possibly found, hair still damp, ducked his head and shifted awkwardly in his seat when Megatron's dark eyes shifted over him.

"I am ordering room service," Megatron continued, doing his best to dismiss Starscream's awkward demeanour, "What would you like?"

Starscream didn't look up, and the words "I'm not hungry," were muttered.

Megatron sighed, "If you don't pick something, I will choose for you."

"Fine," he hissed reaching out and snatching the menu off the table into front of him, pointing to something random that didn't look too disgusting.

Megatron nodded, satisfied and then looked around, "Where are the others?" he asked looking towards Soundwave.

His second paused too and looked towards the hallway. Slipstream had said she'd be back up with the twins after they'd eaten in the restaurant. That had been a considerably long time ago.

How odd.

X

"What do you mean half an hour!" Slipstream shrieked into the red emergency phone at whatever poor human was on the other end, "You said half an hour an hour ago!"

Thundercracker could only imagine the human's reply on the other end of the phone.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Slipstream roared, "get me out of the fucking elevator and then I'll calm down!" and with that she slammed the red telephone back down, "Aft!" she hissed under her breath.

"I'm not sure shouting at the people trying to rescue us is a good idea Slipstream," Thundercracker said quietly.

"Oh shut up," she snapped, and whirled on the twins, "This is your fault!"

Her ranting and raving was not at all helping the situation, or his claustrophobia. Skywarp was sat in the corner, doing breathing exercises with his eyes closed, the twins were looking miserable and bored and not at all bothered with Slipstream's shouting in the other corner of the elevator, and Thundercracker; Thundercracker couldn't escape the feeling that the walls were closing in on him. He instinctively stooped, as if the ceiling was coming down too.

Slipstream's pacing was making it so much worse.

"Tee Cee," Skywarp whimpered quietly from the corner, his bright green eyes ridiculously wide as he stared at his older brother from across the elevator, "Are we going to die in here?"

Thundercracker shook his head but kept his gaze firmly on the floor. He couldn't look up, he couldn't think about. He closed his eyes, trying to go to a happy place, with a wide open sky; anywhere but this small box of doom.

He jumped when he felt warm finger tips on his arm, and cracked open his eyes to see Skywarp before him. His brother had obviously made it the four steps across the elevator to him. He reached out, grasping the front of Skywarp's shirt and tugged him closer. The lighter seeker fell into him easily, his slim fingers digging into the skin of his arms as he squeezed back. Thundercracker pushed his face into Skywarp's slender neck, trying to inhale his brother's scent to calm himself. Skywarp presence always had a calming effect on him.

He felt Skywarp drawback, his warm mouth was near his ear before a gust of cool air washed across his cheek. He almost smiled, arms tightening around his younger brother, who was so dutifully blowing on him, like how they used to with their air vents when they were suffering from flight longing. It worked better with their vents, but Thundercracker blew back anyway.

It helped, if anything the tickling sensation kept both of their minds off of the crippling sense of claustrophobia; and Slipstream, who was trying to climb out through the top of the elevator.

Just as she finally managed to jump high enough to grip hold of the edge of the decent sized square hole where one of the lights used to be, the elevator suddenly lurched.

Skywarp, who immediately presumed they were about to plummet to their deaths, shrieking at an unholy Starscream-like pitch right in Thundercracker's ear. The twins threw themselves at the wall, griping the hand railings, and Slipstream lost her grip on the ceiling, landing hard on her backside.

And then the elevator casually stared moving up again, playing ridiculously cheerful, chiming music. Slipstream clambered up from the floor, brushing herself off and casually rearranging her breasts in her bikini, oblivious to the twins stares. Before they knew it, they had reached the top floor and Thundercracker reluctantly unravelled himself from Skywarp's arms. The twins sprinted out into the hallway and made a considerably overdramatic show of shouting their thanks to Primus and kissing the floor. The noise inevitably interested those already occupying the suite. It other words, Fluffy.

She came trotting out, nose pressed firmly to the floor, tail wagging in the air before she spotted the two she loved the most; those her fed her the most. She ran and jumped onto Frenzy's back, from his position still kissing the floor. A sudden and shocked cry from Skywarp was enough to shock her into losing her balance though, and she fell to the floor with a thump.

Skywarp gasped again, despite the creatures terrifying nature, worried that he might have caused it to injure itself.

His high pitched noises, as usual, were of most interest to her, and she bee lined towards him before she was intercepted by Rumble, who did a poor job of trying to pick her up –it wasn't as easy as it used to be. Fluffy yelped and barked, squirming in his arms, trying to reach Skywarp.

The next minute, Frenzy was tugging on Skywarp's arm, trying to move him _closer_ to the rabid killing machine. He looked to Thundercracker for help, but his brother merely sent him an encouraging look.

"C'mon Sky!" Frenzy saying as he pulled him even closer, surprisingly strong for a child, "She wants to be friends with you."

Skywarp highly doubted that- that _thing_ had the capability to be friends with anything. It was a _dog_, dogs were _rabid_.

He clenched his eyes closed, and his hand was taken in Frenzy's. As much as he tried to squirm away he couldn't and he flinched as if burnt as his fingers meet with downy fur. After a few tense moments of being held in place, without his hand being bitten off, Skywarp risked opening his eyes. His hand rested on the top of her head, between her ears, Frenzy keeping him in place; and the dog simply stared at him with big brown clear eyes. Not doing anything.

Frenzy's hand pulled away, giving him the opportunity to move away if he wished, but he didn't. He stroked his hand down, following the growth of the puppy's fur. It was very soft.

Skywarp smiled as her tail wagged, "Hi..."

"Fluffy." Rumble told him, bending to drop her back on the floor now that Skywarp had calmed down.

"Fluffy," he Skywarp said, testing it. She heard him, and moved towards him. Skywarp, still wary, jumped back a few steps and Thundercracker's protective presence was there. Fluffy didn't come any closer, but Skywarp didn't run away either.

"See," Thundercracker's deep voice murmured in his ear, "Sometimes things aren't half as scary as you think they are if you just gave them the opportunity to prove you wrong."

They left the twins playing in the halls, and moved into the Presidential suite in search of someone else and were greeted with an unusual sight to say the least. Starscream, curled up in a rather large white fluffy towel, hair wet, surrounded by several dishes of food brought up by room service, was sat in front of the wide television, watching several people on screen crying and hugging each other and occasionally exclaiming, 'I'm so happy!". The words at the bottom of the screen read, 'The Oprah Winfrey Show'.

"Starscream," Thundercracker's deep voice seemed to make the other seeker jump as Starscream almost dropped the remote in his haste to turn off the TV, "What the frag were you watching?"

"Nothing!" Starscream answered a little too quickly.

Thundercracker narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but decided to drop it, "Shouldn't you be dressed? We have to leave soon."

Starscream looked up at the clock and made a noise of expiration. Clearly he had lost track of time being preoccupied watching... whatever the frag he had been so engrossed in. "Megatron!" he shouted, clambering out of the soft, plush sofa, "Soundwave! What have you done with my clothes?!"

There was a bang from the bedroom and a long pause before Megatron's voice shouted back, "Ask Soundwave, in the library."

Thundercracker's eyebrows drew together as Starscream strolled out of the living room in the direction of Soundwave, towel still held tightly around his shoulders. "Why would Megatron and Soundwave have his clothes?" he wondered out loud.

"Because... Megatron likes him better without them?" Skywarp answered, thinking the question had been directed at him.

Thundercracker blinked and looked down at him, "...What?!"

X

Soundwave was waiting for something to print in the library when Starscream entered, his bottom of his towel trailing along on the floor after him. The older man looked up from the laptop, expression emotionless, before he looked down again.

"Yes?"

Starscream pouted at the bored tone, "What are you doing?" he asked nosily, completely forgetting his original purpose for seeking Soundwave out as he strolled around the back of the desk to see what Soundwave was looking at on the computer.

"I am creating fake documentation," Soundwave answered casually as he closed the page he was on, "And looking at the internet history."

"Why?"

"Because I can." Soundwave answered tonelessly.

Starscream scowled at the back of his head and leapt forward to snatch the barely dried piece of paper that had just emerged from the printer before Soundwave could stop him. He read through it quickly and then again more thoroughly. "Does Megatron know you're doing this!?" he hissed.

Soundwave nodded, "Lord Megatron requested it."

Starscream sneered at him, "I highly doubt that _lord Megatron_ ordered you to create fake documentation in order for 'Fluffy', or whatever the frag you call it, to come with us." But even as he said it, some part of him wouldn't put it past his leader. It would be just like Megatron to do something like this, if only to make his life more difficult.

Soundwave decided not to answer his question, instead clicking the mouse to print of more documents. "Now what are you doing?" Starscream hissed, moving forward to lean over his shoulder.

"Falsifying veterinary reports. Fluffy would not be allowed into the country without meeting the guidelines and restrictions for animals susceptible to rabies."

Starscream allowed the first fake document to float back down onto the desk, "It'll still be put into quarantine," He said snidely, "try and find a way around that."

A ghost of smirk flitted across Soundwave's mouth, "Do not worry. I will."

Starscream ignored him, the older man's cocky attitude getting on his nerves, "What have you and your precious leader done with my clothes? You can't really expect me to go to the airport dressed in this can you?"

"Your clothes contained traces of cocaine and have been suitably destroyed. Fortunately for you, Slipstream procured spare clothing for you and your brothers yesterday. You will likely find them in our suite. She likes to keep the bags."

Starscream frowned at the unnecessary information. It wasn't like Soundwave to say anything that wasn't straight to the point. "As it is her room, she will be in there. I will ask you not to start a fight."

Starscream made a noncommittal gesture as he glided from the library, towel still dragging behind him, "Yeah, whatever," he tossed over his shoulder, leaving Soundwave to continue his business.

As soon as Starscream had left the room Soundwave opened the history page he had closed upon the seeker's entrance and continued going through each and every link. He felt it was his responsibility to check what Megatron had been looking at; it wouldn't do if he acted upon false information and ended up hurting himself and Starscream in the process.

X

They had come here with one bag –_One_- just yesterday.

So why the frag did he have to pack _four_?

Slipstream. That was why. The damn femme had spent hours shopping, hours. The amount of clothes they owned had quadrupled and now he found himself having to pound the contents of the fourth bag down to fit yet more stuff. It was stressful enough with half the faction having wondered off and no one was ready or seemed to be aware of the time and Starscream had only _just_ put clothes on, and then immediately came into the bedroom to whine about Soundwave and the dog.

Needless to say he had shouted at the seeker until he had finally gotten the hint to frag off out the suite.

And finally, _finally_, with barely any help from any of his useless, moronic faction, he had managed to pack the bags, round everyone together and get to them to wait in the lobby, convert what was left of their money into dollars at the front desk, and steal as much of the hotels 'complimentary' items as he could. Soundwave had hidden Fluffy away in one of his bags, they would put her in something more suitably once they'd reached the airport, and was the only one, out of all seven of his subordinates, who had stayed behind to help him carry the bags to the elevator. No that there hadn't been human's who'd offered, but like pit was Megatron going to trust them with their bags.

Finally they made it down to the lobby, and the scene that greeted him was nothing less than what he'd have expected. The twins had stolen the bellmen's trolley and where pushing each over around on it, as what looked like the hotel manger jogged after them swiftly, trying as politely as possibly to get them to stop. Megatron simply walked over, grabbing it and tipped it over. Rumble and Frenzy both fell out of the side of it onto the floor. The human who had been chasing them thanked him profusely as Megatron nudged the twins up with his foot, not at all sympathetic to their groans of pain.

The seeker's stood in a group not too far away, _three_ of them waiting patiently for him.

"About time!" Starscream snapped, as he saw his approach, "Quick let's go."

Megatron frowned, "I have yet to pay," He said making his way to the front desk. Starscream cut him off, pushing a small book into his chest that almost looked like-

"I paid," the seeker said hastily, forcing Megatron's passport into his hand, "Let's go." He tugged on Megatron's arm.

Megatron didn't move, "_You_ paid?" he said, both shocked and incredulous, "With what?"

"Credit card," Starscream muttered, still pushing him.

"What credit card?" Megatron growled.

"One I stole. It worked," he blurted out at Megatron angered expression, "Don't scowl at me. Have you any idea how much money I saved?"

"Have_ you_ any idea how much danger you could have put us in by handing them a stolen credit card."

"Oh," Starscream said whimsically, "My mistake, I thought we'd given up trying to be subtle, what with murdering a human gang, stealing their car, money, drugs and booking into a one of the city's most prestigious hotels-"

He was cut off when Megatron grabbed his arm and pulled him close, "Get outside," he growled in Starscream's ear, giving him a good shove in the direction of the lobby doors.

Starscream stumbled and quickly pushed through the door before the doormen could open it for him, Megatron followed swiftly afterward. He didn't miss the dreamy expression one of the receptionists sent his former second's way as they exited through the doors either. A surge of powerful jealously rose up in him. He wouldn't put it past Starscream to have pulled a 'Slipstream' of the young female behind the desk to get her to accept the credit card without identification _and_ get his passport back.

The hotel, as talented as they were with making their guests stay as easy as possible for them, had two taxi's waiting outside for them, right in front of lobby doors. They weren't Autobots. Megatron was sure he wasn't the only one that had to remind himself that every time they were forced to use such a vehicle for transport.

He allowed the drivers to take their bags for them and place them in the trunk. Starscream's hesitation to get into the shiny, sleek, black car when the driver held the door open for him was all the incentive Megatron needed to manhandle the seeker in. Pushing and squeezing harder than necessary. Skywarp followed after, Thundercracker moving to take the front seat; Megatron didn't mind, preferring to sit behind with Starscream and was just thankfully he wasn't stuck in a car with Slipstream _and_ the twins like Soundwave was.

The airport was on the other side of the city, but compared to their last drive it would be a short trip.

Though Starscream had known this was coming all day, a sudden pang in his chest made him squeeze closer to Megatron. Now that they were actually in the car and on their way to the airport, the reality that it was only two hours until he had to board the death trap sank it. Though he was too busy trying to calm himself down he didn't notice himself clutch Megatron's fingers, nor did he notice the subtle but comforting squeeze back.

X


	21. Chapter 21

X

Skywarp pressed his nose up against the cool window glass, staring wondrously at the world outside as it whooshed by. He could feel Starscream shaking beside him, but could hear Megatron murmuring to him so didn't bother to turn and interfere. His brother was probably upset about humans flying planes again. He had been complaining about that a lot lately, especially this morning, but he had been talking mostly to Thundercracker so Skywarp had stayed out of it.

This new place, city, he couldn't recall anyone actually telling him what it was called -or perhaps he just hadn't been listening... again- it was very beautiful. It reminded him of the time he and Thundercracker had gone to Iacon for the first time to see Starscream at the science academy.

But that hadn't been a very happy visit. He didn't like to think about it.

The car slowed to a halt, and from what Skywarp could see the only thing in their way was... nothing. Odd, but the driver had stopped when a light attached to a pole above them had changed to red.

He didn't dwell on it because, as he was constantly told, he didn't understand much anyway.

On the street corner was a woman, dressed in quite a lot of clothes considering it was such a hot day, and stood in front of a table full of bright, colourful fruit. Including the yellow long ones that were his favourite- Soundwave had told them they were called... Nanas? He wasn't sure, but he liked the taste. The woman seemed to be on her guard though, looking up at the buildings and the trees behind her, as if she expected someone to leap out and attack her.

And to his surprise not someone but several something's did!

His nose was even more flattened as he leaned forward, watching as a group of small but agile and fast fluffy creatures sprang out of the tree and rushed towards her table when her back was turned. They jumped up on the table and grabbed as much as they could.

The woman turned around a moment too late and shouted, waving her stick at the little animals stealing her 'Nanas'.

Skywarp giggled to himself as the car started moving again and the scene was left behind.

Starscream must have taken personal offence at his mirth though, as an elbow collided with his side.

"Ow," he said more out of shock than actually pain.

"What are you laughing about moron?" Starscream spat.

Skywarp opened his mouth to explain how the fluffy animals had stolen the 'Nanas' when Thundercracker turned around in front of them and shot Starscream a warning look, "Star-"

"What?!" Starscream snapped, his voice coming out shaky. In fact he was shaking so hard Skywarp could feel it through the seat.

The driver next to Thundercracker was starting to give them all odd looks through his mirror.

Skywarp was going to reach out and try to give Starscream a cuddle, like Thundercracker always did for him when he got the shakes. It happened a lot in these bodies, and once he started he couldn't normally stop. He was beaten to it however and heard Starscream hiss in protest as Megatron slipped an arm between him and the car seat and pulled Starscream towards him. He saw Starscream's hand grip Megatron's wrist, his knuckles turning white he was holding him so tight.

Megatron moved forward and started murmuring to his brother again. He strained his ears but couldn't hear what he was saying. Whatever it was it seemed to work, as Starscream pushed closer to their leader and hid his face on his shoulder.

The driver was giving them _really_ funny looks now.

Skywarp simply shrugged it off and returned to staring out the window. Laughing quietly to himself as a human was almost run over by another on a bike.

Things weren't quite as peaceful in the other car either.

Rumble checked his creator wasn't looking before he turned around and stuck his tongue out at Frenzy. His twin, who was unfortunate enough to be stuck in the back between Soundwave and Slipstream, swore at him, loudly.

And received a filthy look from Soundwave for it.

"It's not fair!" Frenzy wailed, "how come _he_ gets to sit in the front?"

"Because he does as he's told." Soundwave said evenly.

"Unlike some people," Slipstream added snidely.

Frenzy crossed his arms and huffed angrily, Rumble had been messing around in the lobby just as much as he had. Just because his twin had stopped the first time their creator had told them too shouldn't have meant _he_ got to sit up front. Soundwave placed a hand on the top of his head.

"Rumble, turn around or you will be put in the boot." Soundwave said, expression knowing when he turned to Frenzy, "and we will be there within moments. Cease this miserable behaviour."

"Yeah," Slipstream butted in again, "or we're gonna start mistaking you for Screamer."

Frenzy pulled a face and Rumble laughed from the front.

Not twenty minutes later, the airport was in sight again. This time, instead of parking on the other side of the road, the drivers pulled up right outside the terminal doors. The door was pulled open before Skywarp could reach for it by the driver.

Skywarp stared at the human for a moment, wondering if the evil squishy would slam the door shut on him when he tried to get out when Starscream shoved him from behind.

"Move Warp!"

He stumbled out of the car but didn't smack into the pavement as a hand suddenly caught him under his arm. He squeaked and jumped upright when he turned to see it was the driver that had saved him from his fall. Before he was able to stutter of do any other typical Skywarp things, a large bag was suddenly shoved at him by Starscream.

"I'm not carrying slag!" he heard his brother shout, but when he looked over the large, and heavy bag in his arms at his brother, he saw that it wasn't him Starscream was shouting at.

Megatron exhaled heavily and rolled his eyes, tossing one of the two bags he already held over his shoulder as Soundwave picked up the last bag far more carefully, clearly it was the one holding Fluffy.

Skywarp struggled to adjust his grip on the bag which was far too heavy for him when strong hands came to take some of the weight.

"Here," Thundercracker said next to him, lowering the bag and taking one of the handles, gesturing for Skywarp to take the other, "We'll carry it together."

The Indira Ghandi International Airport was a very large, very modern looking white building. It was a surprisingly clean and open space. They entered together through the glass doors, and all simultaneously looked up. The ceiling was high and one side of the building was made up entirely of glass windows, stretching down to each as far as their human eyes could see. It was busy, and noisy and for lack of any better term, utterly chaotic. Humans were shouting back and forth to each other, there were almost constant Tannoy announcements, repeating themselves over and over in various human languages -something about not leaving bags unattended- and just the general hum of noise.

Megatron led them forwards into the wide, spacious, minimalistic terminal. They followed obediently, still looking around, curious at the different sights and sounds and the purposes of them all. Megatron soon came to a halt under a rather randomly placed palm tree, and dumped his bag down, turning and waiting until everyone was in front of him and listening.

"Our flight is in an hour and a half," he stopped and glanced at Slipstream, picking up the smaller bag he'd been carrying on his shoulder and tossing it to her. She caught it, "Slipstream that's your carry-on, you know what to do with it."

She smirked knowingly back at him and nodded, securing in on her own shoulder, and of course, Starscream scowled on principle.

"Soundwave and myself will be checking the bags in, collecting the tickets, and dealing with... the dog," he continued to say and then looked directly at Starscream, "You can either choose to come with us, go with Slipstream or wait here."

Starscream looked behind him at the long lines at the check in and scoffed, "I'm not waiting in that."

Megatron merely bent to pick up the bags again, "We will meet back here in half an hour," he said, gesturing to Soundwave, who was zipping his bag shut after opening it to check on Fluffy, to follow. He paused as he passed Slipstream, muttering, "Keep an eye on him."

He didn't need to explain who 'him' was and she nodded.

"Right!" she announced as soon and Megatron and Soundwave were out of ear shot, Soundwave moving off to imports and Megatron joining the end of the queue. "You and you!" she pointed to the twins, "Are coming with me, first item on the list is shopping!" To the other seekers utter surprise both twins cheered at the news with her, looking genuinely excited. "And you three," she said, turning to them now, "I don't need you."

Thundercracker looked confused, "But Megatron's orders were to come with you or wait-"

"-Here," Slipstream finished, "I don't care what you do, go off and window shop as well for all I care."

And with that, she strutted off.

Thundercracker sighed as he watched her stride into the very first shop in the terminal, shaking his head. He turned to look at his brothers and blinked, looking around as he saw only Skywarp was there. "Where's Starscream gone?"

Skywarp too, blinked and looked around, searching the large groups of people and listening carefully for any sound of Starscream distinct shriek amongst the noise.

"Uh oh..."

X

"Duty free!" Slipstream sang as picked up a bottle of perfume and sprayed it all over herself, it was tester anyway. "I love duty free! Oh yes I do!"

Next to her, Rumble and Frenzy were experimenting with the tester eye shadows. She hadn't seen what they'd done to each other's faces yet or she would have stopped her singing and dealt with them.

"Ooh!" she gasped excitedly, as she spotted a bright pink cylinder-shaped object, "Gucci lipstick." She unscrewed the top and pursed her lips to the tiny mirror just above her head, delicately applying it to both lips and then smacking them together.

She turned to the twins, "How do I- you little fraggers!" she hissed, reaching down to snatch the eye shadow, or what was left of it, from them.

They both smiled up at her, "What'd ya think Slipstream? Looks like me and Frenzy have been in a fight!" Rumble said pointing to his black eyes and the huge dark purple mark on Frenzy's cheek.

Slipstream sneered, "Looks like you lost a fight." she grabbed Frenzy and with nothing else to take the makeup off with, grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt, pulled it up and scrubbed furiously at his face to get it off. "What would Soundwave say," She hissed, "If he saw you painting on each other like sparklings?!"

Rumble had ducked away from her and started rubbing at his own face with his t-shirt. It was best he do it himself before she got hold of him.

Slipstream soon released Frenzy, whose t-shirt was now fifthly, but his face was relatively clean. It didn't matter, as long as they didn't look like thugs or complete idiots they should be able to get through security relatively unnoticed. She hissed at them, still angry. What a waste of perfectly good eye shadow.

For the twins sake a lost looking distraction came wandering by outside the shop window.

"Hey there's Screamer. Look!" Frenzy burst out, pointing out the window at the lonely seeker scowling to himself as the stomped around the terminal.

"Starscream!" Starscream!" Rumble started shouting, already running past Slipstream and towards the shop doors.

The seeker glanced up and a look of noticeable relief crossed his face as he moved towards them.

"I haven't a fragging clue where- what happened to your face?!" he snapped looking at Rumble. Slipstream moved forward and grabbed the twin before he could escape, subjecting him to the same treatment as she had his brother; clearly he hadn't done as good a job at getting the makeup off as he'd thought.

"What are you doing?" Starscream hissed at them all.

"Shopping!" Frenzy burst out before Slipstream could answer.

Rumble, just released from Slipstream's clutches then cried, "Show him all the stuff we got Slipstream! Show him the ring."

Starscream blinked, "Stuff? _Ring_?! What the frag have you been buying?!"

Slipstream just continued to smirk at him as she lifted her hand, and there, surrounding her middle finger, was a smooth silver piece of metal holding several clear, shining rocks. They looked suspiciously like diamonds.

"What have you done?!" he hissed, advancing on her.

She held her hand out, pressing it against his chest, the diamond sparkled teasingly, "Oh Starscream, you think you're cleverer than me and yet, even the simplest things seem to befuddle you."

The twins laughed, and Starscream bristled. "I can see clearly what you've done here Slipstream. You've spent all the money! Haven't you!?"

She shook her head at him, "There is some still left, but I'll be sure to deal with it."

Starscream grit his teeth, "I'm telling Megatron," he hissed, already backing away.

"Don't bother, he already knows." She said back, turning around to consider the eyeliner now, wondering if black would be too heavy a colour for her complexion.

Starscream was actually stunned into remaining where he was for a moment, staring at her back, sneering.

"Starscream," Rumble then said, bouncing forward, holding up a black tube of something, "Do you want some make up?"

Starscream frowned at him, momentarily distracted from his cousin, not entirely sure what makeup was.

"No he doesn't!" Slipstream barked, whipping around and snatching whatever it was out of Rumble's hand, "he's not that girly!"

Starscream scowled, opening his mouth to say he wasn't girly _at all_ when she cut him off again, "Star, sweetie, look at me. You don't need makeup; Megatron already thinks you're beautiful."

Starscream glared at her, but to Slipstream's delight, his lack of blushing and embarrassment showed how much things were already changing.

"Megatron thinks he's beautiful?" Frenzy asked curiously, "Am I beautiful?"

"God no," Slipstream said to the small child, giving him a shove in the direction out of the shop. "How long have got left until we have to meet back at the palm tree?" she asked, turning to Starscream.

Starscream merely shrugged miserably.

"Great," she muttered as she herded all three of them out of the shop, "and where are your brothers?"

Another shrug.

"Even better."

X

"What if he's dead!?" Skywarp burst out, on the verge of tears.

"Skywarp!" Thundercracker snapped "Don't say things like that!"

And then Skywarp did start to cry, "Wha-what are gonna do! We can't leave without him."

Thundercracker rolled his eyes and stepped towards Skywarp, grasping him by the shoulders, "Skywarp," he said calmly, "Starscream wandered off, it's not the end of the world. You need to calm down."

Skywarp sucked in deep breath of air and wiped at his eyes furiously, "Oh-okay." He sniffed.

Thundercracker nodded his head satisfied that he was calming down. The Airport was big and busy, but Starscream –despite being a magnet for bad news- was perfectly capable of walking around an airport terminal on his own. It wasn't like he could move to any other areas of the airport either, he couldn't get through security without his passport and Megatron had that. He had to be around here somewhere.

"C'mon," he said to his brother, "We have to go back and meet Megatron, Starscream will probably be there."

Skywarp nodded and took his hand as they made their way back to the palm tree.

Unfortunately, there was no one waiting at the palm tree when they arrived and Thundercracker had to be quick about consoling Skywarp as he heard a high keen and knew his little brother was seconds away from bursting into a fresh round of tears. They sat under the tree and Thundercracker scanned the crowd in search of any of the others as he rubbed slow, comforting circles on Skywarp's back.

Eventually two figures stepped out of the shifting crowd, heading their way; Megatron and Soundwave.

The bags were gone now and Megatron had a mildly satisfied expression on his face as he made his way towards them, which then quickly vanished as he noticed there were only two seekers sat under the palm tree waiting for him.

"Where are they?" he asked as soon as he was within hearing distance.

Skywarp almost immediately burst into tears again and Thundercracker sighed, slapping his forehead with his hand. Megatron looked mildly alarmed at the state Skywarp was in, and actually stepped around Soundwave to be closer to Thundercracker than the other sobbing seeker.

"Starscream wandered off and we haven't seen him or Slipstream and the twins since you left."

Megatron growled and turned around, obviously intending to go and look for them when Soundwave stepped forward and stopped him.

"I will search for them," he offered, "I know where she will be." Megatron scowled, he'd much rather go and look for Starscream and the others himself, especially if the alternative was sitting with a sobbing Skywarp. But then Soundwave said something that convinced him completely, "Whilst I look for them it would be wise for you to take the opportunity to procure some food."

Nothing could succeed in lightening Megatron's mood quite like the mention of food; Soundwave was probably well aware of this and was exploiting it to its full capabilities.

"Alright," Megatron relented, mouth already watering at the thought of eating, he always seemed to be hungry, "Ten minutes," he said.

Soundwave nodded and swiftly left.

And Megatron was left with a snivelling Skywarp and put out Thundercracker. He sighed and gesturing for them to get up and follow him, heading towards a strikingly familiar red and yellow shop from which an aroma too promising to pass up on was wafting.

X

Slipstream had almost finished her task, because there was an actual point to all the crap she was buying, despite Starscream's arguments that there wasn't.

The two fluffy, stuffed organic teddy-things she had brought for the twins and then forced them to carry regardless of their protests that they didn't want them, for example, were crucial for her plan. The only thing left to do was hide somewhere private without cameras or security watching and finish her job.

The men's toilet was such a place.

"You can't go in there!" Starscream protested as his cousin pushed open the door that distinctly had a picture of a _male _organic on it.

Slipstream rolled her eyes at him, "Of course I can."

"No you can't!" he argued, pointing at the door next it with a picture of an organic in a dress, clearly supposed to be a woman, "Use that one."

"Starscream," Slipstream sighed, pushing her hair away from her face, "why don't you go back to that palm tree and wait for Megatron."

"Why?" he said, frowning, suspicious.

"Because you're irritating me."

Before Starscream could open his mouth and start a full blown argument with her, a deep male voice called Slipstream's name. All four of them looked up to see Soundwave approaching, quickly.

"Have you finished?" he asked the femme.

Slipstream shook her head, "not yet, this moron keeps distracted me."

Starscream's mouth pulled down at its edges as he glared at her, "She-!" he began before Soundwave interrupted.

"I believe your brothers are concerned about your whereabouts," Soundwave said, "I would suggest you go and consol them."

Starscream looked between him and Slipstream and then must have decided he'd had enough of bad company anyway, and huffed angrily before strutting off. Soundwave watched him over his shoulder for a moment, just to make sure he was heading in the right direction before returning his attention to Slipstream and the twins again; but then frowned as he took in the sight of his creations.

One of them was holding an overly fluffy, smiling bunny, the other an equally odd looking feline of some sort. Stuffed animals; interesting. He merely hummed at the sight of them, "Slipstream..."

She ignored him, opening the bathroom door and striding in as if she owned the place, "C'mon," she called over her shoulder, at both him and his twins.

His creations obeyed immediately, trotting in after her, so Soundwave did too.

By some miracle the bathroom was empty, but just to be sure Soundwave checked the cubicles.

The twins had just started up a game of hitting each other on the head with their stuffed toys when Slipstream reached out and snatched Rumble's bunny off him. The twins them both watched as she rather ruthlessly ripped the back of the bunny open, the sound of tearing fabric made them both flinch, and Frenzy held his own stuffed toy closer to his chest.

"Bunny..." Rumble whispered horrified as Slipstream pulled some of the stuffing out of its back.

Soundwave did nothing but watch, curious, as she then reached into the bag Megatron had given her and pulled out a bundle of money. She smirked up at him before stuffing into the tiny hole she'd made in the back of the toy until it was full, and then shoved as much of the stuffing back in before handing it over to Rumble again.

"Be careful with it," she warned, "I do not want it coming to pieces in the middle of security and all that money falling out."

Rumble merely hugged his bunny to his chest, as if he could comfort the inanimate object after the traumatising experience and could only watch as Slipstream then proceeded to inflict the same upon Frenzy's cat-thing.

"There are a few hundred dollar in each of those," she said to them after vandalising both toys, "Try not to lose them either."

She then, to make the situation even more surreal, started to unbutton her shirt, uncaring of both the twin's and Soundwave's stares as she did it. She stuck her hand back into the bag and pulled out more money, and then proceeded to stuff her bra with it, muttering under her breath resentfully as she did, "Fragging good job there's so much room in here."

"Ingenious," Soundwave murmured as she buttoned up her blouse again, casually readjusting her breasts and wincing at the muffled rustlings noise.

She took a moment to smirk up at him before grabbing a nearest twin to her, Rumble, and turning him around, shoving a wad of cash in the waist band of his pants, "It is the utmost importance that you do not have any metal on you at all. You will set the alarm off and they will search you and if they find this!" she said sternly, holding up the money to the twins, "We aren't going anywhere."

Both twins nodded. "Soundwave and I will check you again before you go through any metal detectors though, just in case you forget something." She reassured then as worried expressions flickered across their faces, "Okay? Good, get out."

The twins moved to follow her instructions, Soundwave about to follow when something gripping the back of his t-shirt stopped him. "Hold it Soundwave, I'm not done with you."

The twins stopped, Frenzy with one hand on the door to look back at them.

Soundwave glanced at Slipstream before turning back to his creations, "Go."

The boys looked at each other and shrugged, but left anyway.

And just like that, they were alone.

The bathroom was strangely roomy now that it was just the two of them standing there.

Slipstream's dark eyes roamed over his body and Soundwave shivered, waiting. What was she doing?

The femme then bent to the bag again, taking out the last few piles of money and gestured for him to come forwards. Her gaze didn't leave his as she curled her around around his waist, a small, delicate hand lifted up the back of his shirt as another slipped a bundle of dollars into his waistline, followed quickly by another.

Her hands lingered for a moment, but Soundwave didn't move away.

"You will be my mule." She murmured, face upturned as she gazed up at him.

The corners of Soundwave's lips quirked upwards and he lifted a hand to her cheek, just then noticing the pinker tinge to them; lipstick most probably.

"Your creativity with the stuffed animals was quite something," he complimented, and Slipstream's body twisted, her hip bumped his. "But what have you done with the remainder of the funds?"

Slipstream's painted lips pulled back to reveal a sparkling, toothy grin. "The rest?" she grinned, lifting her hand, "I brought myself a few... treats."

The twinkling light on her dainty finger caught Soundwave attention and he lifted his far larger hand to take hers, and inspected the opulent jewellery.

"We're engaged to be married Soundwave," she murmured, leaning close again, and Soundwave's hand unconsciously tightened around her own, "If anyone asks, you proposed on our holiday."

And Soundwave couldn't help but smile, especially as she proceeded to show him what else she had brought with their money; the beautiful necklaces around her neck, the bracelets on her wrists, and what she couldn't wear was in her bag. It was a clever way of getting so much wealth through customs. As soon as they were in America it would be incredibly easy to sell the jewellery again and get all their money back. The only problem there might be was Slipstream getting a little too attached to her new treasures; he and Megatron might have a fight on their hands to take it all off her.

It would have been a beautifully romantic moment, there, stood very close together, gazing into each other's eyes in the middle of a dingy, grimy and questionably smelling men's toilet, had an oblivious human male not then just walked in and shouted what was likely to be a Punjabi curse word at the top of his voice at the sight of a women in his toilet.

X

Within twenty minutes everyone was back together again. Megatron was not in as bad a mood now that he had consumed what was likely to have been several thousand calories at 'McDonalds', Skywarp had finally stopped crying as Starscream casually dawdled back to them, the twins were occupied enough with their stuffed toys and Slipstream and Soundwave were even managing an intelligent conversation so the femme wasn't harassing anyone –namely Starscream. But any good mood anyone might have been in would be undoubtedly ruined by the time they got through security. The queues were so bad that Megatron even went so far as to try and distract Starscream from seeing it as they approached.

"Don't fragging tell me we have to wait in _that!?_"

He was unsuccessful.

"I am sure the line will move quickly. We won't be here long." Megatron tired to sooth the seeker, who he had unfortunately ended up next to in the line- he would rather be further up ahead with Soundwave even if it meant braving the twins; he doubted they were as impatient as Starscream.

The seeker was now bouncing on his feet, Megatron did his best to try and ignore him, but didn't last long, "...What are you doing?" he growled, grabbing Starscream's shoulder and trying to hold him down.

"I was seeing how long the line was!" Starscream hissed, shrugging him off angrily. "I swear, from here it looks like there's two."

"There _are_ two," Megatron said quietly. Unfortunately the seeker heard him.

"What?!"

Megatron rolled his eyes, "The first one is to check you haven't got anything illegal or suspicious and the second is passport control."

Starscream sighed loudly and dramatically, and then there was a moment's pause before, "...You do have our passports don't you?"

"Yes," Said Megatron tiredly, looking around him for anyone or anything to talk to or distract him from Starscream.

Ten minutes of endless boredom later Starscream concluded to himself that Megatron was a fragging liar and they must have been stood here for hours.

"It's been ten minutes!" Megatron snapped impatiently, clenching his fists, reminding himself constantly in his own head that violence was not tolerated in Airports so he'd have to wait until they were safely in America before smacking the seeker.

"It can't have been," Starscream wailed, lounging over one of the barriers marking out to passengers where to queue, "We must have missed the flight by now!"

Megatron growled to himself under his breath, "Starscream," he said exasperatedly.

"What?"

"Shut up."

It took another five minutes of Megatron mentally slapping himself as Starscream continued to whinge at him about how he was bored, or hungry or thirsty or about how his legs hurt and he wanted to sit down, until they finally, _finally_ reached the front of the first queue.

Slipstream played her part perfectly, taking off her jewellery, placing the bag in the tray, helping the twins, checking for any metal before they when through.

Megatron still held his breath, heart rate slightly faster as he watched Soundwave walk through the metal detector, and then the twins and finally Slipstream, and then he breathed again as not a single human gave any of them a second glance.

Slipstream smiled at the security guards as she skipped to pick up her bag as it came through the other side of the x-ray.

And they moved into the next line; now for their passports.

Megatron checked for the seventh time that day that all eight of them were there, and flicked through all of them again to make sure all the names and ages and photos were correct inside. They were, and he breathed deeply, trying to calm himself. Weeks of planning, and it all came down to this. Starscream still whining next to him wasn't helping either.

This line seemed to be moving faster, or it was possibly only because Megatron was so worried about this security check that it _seemed_ to be moving faster.

The flicked to the back of the first passport, "Soundwave," he said, leaning over the twins heads to pass the small book to him.

The twins, being their usual trivial self's starting bouncing on the spot in excitement, trying to reach up and grab their own passports.

"Stop it!" Megatron snapped, holding the passports out of their reach "Wait your turn."

The twins grumbled under their breaths, having the nerve to scowl and pout at him as they watched him hand everyone else's passports over, deliberately leaving them and Starscream till last. He handed them both over, and watched, one eyebrow raised as the two of them fought over which one was theirs. It really didn't matter; they both had almost duplicate pictures in them.

Then he turned to Starscream, who was stood waiting impatiently, hips cocked and arms folded over his chest. Megatron handed him his passport, turned back around again, and waited for the explosion as Starscream finally opened it and actually read what was inside.

Three... Two...

"Nineteen!?" his high voice screeched, "Why the frag does this say I was born nineteen years ago?"

"Mine says twenty one," Thundercracker put in helpfully, before Megatron could even begin to attempt to calm Starscream.

"What?!" Starscream shrieked again, snatching his brothers and checking it. He turned furious eyes on Megatron, "why is he older than me?"

"Because I am older than you." Thundercracker answered for him, again.

"I'm eighteen," Skywarp burst out happily from behind them.

Starscream ignored him, "I demand to know why my passport says I'm nothing more than an organic youngling."

Megatron rolled his eyes, "You are nineteen because you couldn't pass for anything older-"

"-What?!" Starscream screeched again, it seemed to be the only word he could say.

"Why _the fuck_ am I twenty four?!" Megatron then heard Slipstream bark from somewhere ahead of him before he saw her approach.

Starscream's mouth fell open. Twenty four wasn't anything to complain over. He wanted to be twenty four.

"How fragging old do you think I look?!" the femme continued to rant, brandishing the passport at Megatron.

"I'll swap!" Starscream put forward, "How would you like to be nineteen?" he said enthusiastically, trying to make it sound better than it was.

"You can't swap, you're not a woman!" Megatron barked at him, shoving Slipstream away and back towards Soundwave, "and you have your pictures in them."

Starscream hissed at him and went back to the studying his passport; it got worse, "And why am I called _Shia_!? What kind of name is _Shia_!?"

The seeker then reached out and snatched his leader's passport out of his hand. Megatron didn't make a grab for him and drag him into a head lock like he so dearly wanted simply because they were already attracting too much attention.

Starscream ducked behind his brothers, using them as a barrier between himself and Megatron as he flicked to the back of the passport, and then turned livid eyes back to him, mouth opening.

Luckily Thundercracker had enough sense to slap his hand across Starscream's face and hiss something furiously in his ear before he screamed the airport down and provoked the security guards coming over to investigate. Starscream, still thoroughly annoyed looking, pushed past his brother and hissed in a far quieter voice, "Troy Nester Megara!" he whispered hysterically, "Who the frag are you trying to fool!?"

"It's Greek," Megatron growled, snatching his passport back, and then smacking Starscream atop the head with it. "An ancient but almost tolerable human civilization," at Starscream's sneer he added, "I read it on the Internet."

At his words Slipstream burst into giggles before Soundwave managed to shush her; looking rather sheepish as he averted Megatron's gaze. He scowled, suspicion and paranoia starting to seep into his mind. Oh dear sweet Primus, if Slipstream and Soundwave had seen what else he'd looked at on the Internet-

"And why do you get to be thirty six?!" Starscream was still going, and Megatron, momentarily distracted from a panic attack, rolled his eyes, "You look at least... two _hundred_."

"Humans don't live that long Star," Skywarp informed him helpfully.

"My name's Fred!" Frenzy then decided to join in.

"And I'm Russell!" Rumble cried after him, "and I'm... a couple thousand years old!"

"I think you will find you are ten," Soundwave corrected him; "humans have a completely different calendar to us."

Frenzy laughed at his brother's stupidity and Starscream proceeded to interrogate his own brothers over their names.

"Skylar," said Skywarp smiling, and Starscream sneered, growling, "What? What's wrong with it?" he asked his brother panicking.

Thundercracker shoved at Starscream's shoulder, "Knock it off Starscream. There's nothing wrong with your name Warp, Skylar suites you."

"And what are you?" Starscream hissed.

"Thomas Christopher," Thundercracker said.

Starscream blinked at him before turning to Megatron, "You think you're being clever don't you? _TC_?"

"I thought it was appropriate." Megatron said back, calmly moving forward with the queue.

"You though it_ appropriate_ to name me _Shia_?" Starscream said incredulously, "What kind of name is-?"

The rest of his snappy retort was completely drowned out by Slipstream, who had just opened her own passport again to see her name, "Victoria!" she roared, "Victoria?!"

"Remain calm," said Soundwave, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Who was it?" she hissed, ignoring what he said and pointing between him and Megatron, "You or him, who decided on my name, who do I need to punch?"

"Assault is not tolerated in airports." Soundwave said calmly, "You will have to wait until we arrive in America to punch lord Megatron."

Megatron scowled, looking surprised not only because his second hadn't said anything to dissuade the femme from attacking him but because he had just sold him out as well.

"You!" she shrieked at him as Soundwave nudged her back, the line moving again. Megatron rolled his eyes, he doubted any name he could ever have picked would have been good enough for Slipstream anyway.

"Why didn't you consult us on the names?!" Starscream was _still_ ranting at Megatron.

"Because I didn't trust you to make a feasible decision," Megatron sighed.

"And _Shia _isfeasible!?"

Megatron looked up; they were almost at the front of the horrendously long line now, "Be quiet, we are almost there."

Starscream crossed his arms over his chest and huffed, "This isn't over."

Megatron scoffed, waving a hand dismissively; he was sure it wasn't.

A little voice whispering behind him attached his attention again, "What's your name Soundwave?"

There was a pause before, "Irrelevant. My Human indentify is none of your concern."

The twins then whined.

Soundwave sighed, relenting, "...Philip."

The twins blinked up at him, "Philip?" Frenzy repeated.

"Yes," said Soundwave, looking down at him curiously, "Why, what did you expect?"

The twins exchanged glances and shrugged.

There was no room for any further conversation –arguments- about their names or ages as they were too close to the front of the line now. Again Megatron's heart rate increased. He flicked through his passport again, checking that everything was in order. He could now only pray that they were of a high enough quality to get them all through.

He went first, sliding the small book across the table towards the expressionless, bored looking security guard, and he waited, expression cool and composed as the book was opened and the human glanced between it and him several times. Megatron couldn't help but wonder how long this was supposed to take and if he looked suspicious, until finally, _finally_, the human closed his passport and slid it across back to him.

He released a shaky breath he hadn't released he'd been holding and waited, watching as the others came through after him without a hitch.

Thank Primus it worked.

X

There were even more shops in the next terminal, and even more space. Signs were mounted everywhere, pointing to terminals, gates, shops and emergency exits, and the Tannoy announcements were even louder here, calling out flight numbers and seats. It was impossibly confusing, especially for humans.

Megatron was stuck for a moment as he couldn't work out where they were supposed to be.

"We have half an hour until our flight." Soundwave was saying behind him, "And we need to be at gate five."

Megatron nodded, eyeing up the rows and rows of black plastic seats ahead of them where people were sitting waiting. He supposed that was what they were supposed to be doing now, waiting... again.

"Well I'm going shopping." Slipstream announced and Megatron wasn't the only one to look stunned at her announcement.

"Again?" Thundercracker said disbelievingly.

"I'm coming," Starscream then said, stepping around Thundercracker to go with his cousin, "better than sitting around here with you lot."

Megatron watched them go, frowning. Clearly Starscream hadn't been half as tired or aching as he'd claimed back in the lines if he still had the energy to go gallivanting about the terminal with his cousin.

Because he refused to leave anything to chance, they choose seats right outside their gate. He would _not_ miss this flight. Slipstream and Starscream's shopping trip hadn't lasted long at all as they were back within mere minutes. It looked like they had only brought things in which to entertain themselves with until their flight was called. Slipstream, in a rare display of consideration, had even brought the twins some paper and pencils to draw with, which they did enthusiastically. Though what their scribbles actually were Megatron couldn't work out as he looked over their shoulders.

Starscream was quiet, for once, hunched over in his seat reading a book with an intense expression on his face. Megatron squinted at what he was reading; the cover had a picture of a plane on the front. A plane that looked as if-

He stood up and walked closer, and his suspicions were confirmed. He reached out and snatched the book entitled 'Pilot Error: The Anatomy of a Plane Crash' out of Starscream's hands before it could do much more damage.

"Hey!" Starscream protested, jumping up and trying to reclaim his book.

"You're not reading this," Megatron growled, pushing Starscream back into his seat. "Nothing is going to happen to the plane."

"I was preparing myself-"

"Starscream!" Megatron snapped, "You'll only scare yourself."

"I'm not scared!" Starscream snapped, jumping to his feet again, "How many times do I have to say it. I am fine. Perfectly fine! So give me my book back!"

Megatron exhaled heavily, but kept his temper in check and the book well away from Starscream, "Sit. Down."

The seeker's face contorted into something ugly for a moment before he released a frustrated sounding hissing noise and threw himself into his seat. Megatron gazed down at him for a moment before sitting down next to him, placing the book on the empty seat at his side.

He wanted to reach over and take the seeker's hand, just to reassure him, but he couldn't muster the courage to do so. He could see the slight shake in it already from where it rested on Starscream's thigh. He would be fine, he'd get on the plane and then he'd realise what an imbecile he was being beforehand and it would all be fine.

They sat in silence until there flight number was called, and in that short amount of time Megatron had unfortunately led himself to believe Starscream might have calmed down in the last few minutes. He was wrong.

The seeker stood with the rest of them, looking towards the gate, saw the plane waiting for them outside, turned on his heel and started walking quickly in the opposite direction.

If they hadn't been in public Megatron could have killed him.

"Soundwave!" He called, moving to his second's side and shoving six of the plane tickets into his hands, "Get on, I won't be long."

Had his second had any protests against him going after the seeker, they were unheard as Megatron already sped off. It wasn't unusual to see people running about the Airport so he wasn't too concerned about sprinting after the seeker he had just seen disappeared behind a group of humans. Starscream was only moving at a brisk walk, but he became alerted by the sounds of running behind him sooner than Megatron would have wanted. He glanced over his shoulder, caught sight of his approaching leader and bolted.

Megatron cursed under his breath and he pushed past two humans, struggling to get close to the seeker who was much faster and more agile than him. He couldn't lose his trail; he couldn't let him get away. Missing this flight or leaving the seeker behind was _not_ an option.

Thankfully, in his panic, Starscream blocked himself into a corner by running into the nearest door, the public toilets. Good, Megatron would easily be able to caught him in there and drag him back to the gate. He didn't have time to argue with to try and argue or order him into submission. They had ten minutes maximum, and if they were lucky Soundwave might be able to stall the plane.

He barged into the men's room, turning full circle looking for the seeker, "Starscream!" He barked, deep voice echoing back at him in the empty room, "Starscream, don't do this. We have to leave now!"

But the seeker was nowhere to be seen. He must have been hiding in one of the cubicles.

Megatron bent down to look under the first stall, and saw exactly what he was looking for, "Starscream, I can see your feet!" he barked.

There was a muffled curse and a bang from inside the cubicle before the shoes disappeared. Megatron leapt back up again, catching a glimpse of Starscream looking at him from over the top of the red cubicle wall. He yelped and ducked, and Megatron, already more than a little bit fed up, stepped back, lifted his foot and kicked the door in.

The flimsy plastic door banged back against the cubicle wall and swung shut again, but not before Megatron caught sight of Starscream now climbing over the wall and into the stall next to him.

Megatron rolled his eyes and pushed the door of the second cubicle open, walking forwards as Starscream yelped and tried to scramble back the way he'd come. Megatron grasped the seeker's foot and awkwardly pulled Starscream down towards him. The seeker squirmed and hissed and yelped as he roughly fell backwards off his painful position perched on the cubicle wall.

Megatron grabbed him around the waist quickly and started to pull him out of the stall.

"No!" Starscream screamed. He threw his hands out to grasp the sides of the cubicle walls, his fingers and nails making awful screeching and squeaking noises on the plastic as Megatron continued regardless.

Starscream grabbed the edge of the door, gripping it so tightly his nails managed to take off some of the paint.

"I'll take a boat." Starscream wailed as he was finally prised free, still scrambling in Megatron's arms trying to escape.

"There are no boats!" Megatron shouted, readjusting his grip around the seeker.

"A train then!"

"Starscream," Megatron barked and span him around to shake him slightly, "this is the safest and fastest form of transport into America. And frag it, I'm not leaving you behind, I've already paid for your ticket!"

"Refund it!"

"You are acting like a child again!" Megatron continued to shout, his loud voice echoing about the bathroom impossibly loud, "Your brothers are already on the plane, Soundwave's brats are already on the plane. It's just _you._"

"I am not getting on that death trap!" Starscream shrieked hysterically, eyes wide and fearful, "I refuse to die that way!"

"You'd rather die a human, lost, staving and alone in the middle of an alien city? You'd rather remain human until your organic bones start to decay? Because that is what is going to happen if you don't get onto that plane, you doom not only yourself, but the _others_ as well. Your _brothers_!" Megatron said forcibly, giving him a rough shake to punctuate his meaning.

"That has nothing to do with-"

"-You're one of my officers! I need you with me, despite how childish and foolish you are, _I need you_ to come with me."

Starscream blinked and looked down, the tension in his arms gradually faded and Megatron slowed his grip to relax with it.

"And your brothers would never forgive me if I got on that plane without you." He finished, watching the seeker intently even as Starscream stared at the floor, avoiding his gaze.

He gulped, and Megatron didn't have the time to wait for him to actually verbally relent. He had to go on Starscream's sudden passiveness as defeat. He pushed at the seeker, "I can't be seen dragging you through the airport. Come, the plane leaves any minute."

Starscream, shaking like a leaf moved forward, hesitantly, slowly. Megatron sighed again and took his shaking, sweaty hand in his own, giving it a reassuring squeeze as he led Starscream out of the bathroom.

The seeker's face was deathly pale, far paler than it usually was. Megatron could even hear his teeth clanking together, his breaths fast and uneven. He started to walk quicker, once Starscream was on board and they had taken off, he would be fine. He'd relax.

He hoped. If Starscream was like this for the entire flight he'd probably need sedating before he made himself sick.

Starscream surprisingly didn't say anything or fight against him as they finally approached their gate, there was no one waiting in line to board, and the humans standing around in front of it looked about ready to close.

He jogged the last few paces and with one hand still clutching his shivering subordinate, Megatron fumbled with his pockets, hurriedly digging about for their tickets. His finger tips met with paper and he ripped the crinkled tickets out.

Catching his breath he thrust the tickets at the nearest humans face, a young female, in a dark blue uniform with a matching hat. She looked slightly taken aback but took the tickets anyway, "You've just made it." she informed him happily in a thick, but familiar, American accent, as she smiled in amusement at his panting state and then gestured for them to go through.

Megatron felt it before it happened, Starscream tensing up again, and he clenched his hand tightly around the seeker just before Starscream tired to lurch away from him again. Megatron kept his grip, wrenching the seeker back towards him by his hand.

Starscream groaned in protest, clawing at his hand, his nails digging into his flesh as he tried to make him let go.

Despite the human presence Megatron pulled at him again, "Stop it!" he hissed dragging Starscream closer to get hold of his arm, "Stop it _now_."

Starscream continued to wriggle about but most of the fight had gone out of him by now. Megatron looked back up to see the uniformed female, and two other humans dressed the same, staring at them, shocked.

"Fear of flying," Megatron grunted, believing that merely telling the truth would be more than suffice in this case.

It turned out to have been a mistake. The women, all three of them, simultaneously made a breathy, high pitched noise that sounded quite like 'Awww' at them. Megatron took a step back, racking his brains for what it could possibly mean in human culture.

What the poor once tyrannical leader of the Decepticons hadn't realised was that Starscream was young, handsome, and the way the seeker was holding his –a taller, older man's- hand had them clambering over each other at the sheer cuteness of them. Never, in all of Megatron existence, had he or anyone he'd ever been with, been Aww'd at. It was disconcerting.

The three women, not at all like Slipstream or any other organic female Megatron had ever had the misfortune to associate with before, surrounded Starscream within seconds, and if by the way the seeker stopped pulling away from him and squashed himself closer to Megatron's side was anything to go by, he was just as alarmed by the females as his leader was. Megatron instinctively tightened his grip on Starscream, frowning at the uniformed women he was paranoid would try and steal his seeker off him.

"Flying is the safest form of travel," one of the women, short and older looking that the other two, told Starscream, repeating almost exactly what Megatron had told him. "There are far less plane crashes than any other mode of transport."

Starscream wanted to hit her. He knew perfectly well that there was less of a chance that the plane would crash, but whenever something did go wrong on a plane, the damage was almost always catastrophic, and his body was so pathetically delicate he wasn't sure if it was worth even the more minimal risk.

The other two flight hostess's started to join in spouting various unimportant reassurances to him, all three of them trying to coax him onto the plane. Megatron would have rather just dragged him on; it was quicker and easier, and frankly less embarrassing than this. He had already had enough.

He slipped his hand down the seeker's lithe back and rather ruthlessly pinched him. Starscream lurched away from him in the direction of the gate, letting out a little shriek of shock and pain. He barely had time to turn around and scowl at Megatron, one hand pressed to his backside, rubbing away the pain, when the older man moved towards him quickly, hands outstretched as if he was going to do it again. The flight hostess's were left at gate, watching them with expressions equally surprised and confused.

Megatron smirked to himself as the followed after Starscream; it was now just a matter of chasing the seeker the rest of the way onto the plane.

Starscream tripped as he rushed into the aircraft, almost falling over an inappropriately placed row of seats. He caught himself on the side and looked up, eyes widening as he realised where he was. He turned to run back up the tunnel, only to find his path blocked with over six foot four inches of muscle.

Megatron didn't say anything to the seeker as he gripped him again by the arm and dragged him up the isle of seating, eyes scanning the busy plane for any sign of the rest of his faction. Starscream made pitiful whining noises and pulled against him lightly but Megatron ignored it.

Before long he heard the twins before he saw them, both of them bouncing up and down in their seats next to Soundwave and a few rows down sat Thundercracker and Skywarp, with Slipstream leaning over the seats to talk to them. Without saying a word to any of them he shoved Starscream into the seat next to Thundercracker, and stormed his way quickly back up the plane to sit in the seat next to Soundwave before Slipstream got there before him. There was no way in the pit he was dealing with Starscream on a sixteen hour flight.

Soundwave glanced at him as he sat down, the twins were still pushing each other out of the way they tried to look out of the tiny window at their side.

"What!?" he snapped at his second.

Soundwave's expression did not change, and he merely turned around to watch the twins. Megatron grit his teeth and crossed his arms, tapping his foot impatiently as the waited for this plane to get a move on.

X

Four rows behind Starscream had already managed to work himself up into a state of hysteria.

"Calm down," Thundercracker tired to sooth his brother as his hand was crushed in Starscream's death grip. "We haven't even taken off yet."

Starscream didn't reply, his eyes were closed and his head was thrown back the hand that wasn't breaking every bone on Thundercracker's hand was clenched tightly around the arm rest, his breathing heavy and fast.

"For Primus's sake," Slipstream snapped from his other side, undoing her seat belt, "I'm going to get Megatron. Maybe he can calm him down." She got up and strode down the aisle, and Thundercracker glared at her as she left, offended that she didn't think he could look after his own brother.

Skywarp leant over his side and reached out to poke Starscream, Thundercracker slapped his hand away before he could, "Stop that Warp, you're not helping." He snapped impatiently.

Skywarp pulled a face and sat back in his seat in a huff, "I was only trying to-"

"Shut up!" Starscream suddenly hissed, body tensing up in his seat, "Just shut up!"

Thundercracker looked up to see Slipstream returning with a very irritated looking Megatron, "What is he doing now!?" their leader growled as he took in the incredibly overdramatic seeker.

Starscream's eyes shot out at the sound of his voice, the hand that was gripping Thundercracker then left and reached for Megatron, trying to pull his leader to him. Thundercracker watched, rubbing his aching hand, and trying not to get jealous.

"Let me off!" Starscream whispered, panicked, "please, I don't want to die on this thing!"

Megatron knelt down, knowing he had to try and calm the seeker down quickly before they took off so he could return to his seat. Slipstream was tapping her foot impatiently behind him. He placed his hand on the side of Starscream's pale face, stroking down his cheek and then under his chin, lifting his face up to look at him.

"You're not going to die," Megatron said calmly, thumb absently rubbing the seeker's soft cheek, "don't be ridiculous."

Starscream still wasn't convinced, "But what if-"

"I apologise sir," a cool feminine voice said behind him. Megatron turned to see one of the airlines flight attendants looking down at him with an impatient expression on her face. "We will be taking off shortly; I will have to ask you to return to your seat."

Starscream hand tightened around his again, his breathing turning into more panting, "Don't leave me. Please, Primus please!"

Megatron made movements to get up, but Starscream still held on. He tried to push him off, "Your brothers will-"

"No!" Starscream gasped, "I want you."

Thundercracker looked incredibly offended on Starscream's other side, but with both Slipstream and the flight attendant looking at him expectantly, Megatron had really no choice but to sigh and sit down in Slipstream's seat, allowing Starscream to keep holding his hand as the femme trotted off back up the isle towards Soundwave.

Megatron sighed again, heavily, and glanced sideways at the shaking puddle that was Starscream next to him. All he really wanted to tell him to suck it up but he knew it would do no good.

Megatron frowned as he saw Slipstream making her way back down the aisle towards then again, what the frag was she doing?

"Here," she said, producing a medium sized glass bottle full of golden coloured liquid. "It's duty free!" she forced it into Starscream free hand and he frowned at it. "And it'll sooth your nerves."

Megatron snatched it back out of Starscream's hand and unscrewed the top, sniffing it hesitantly before glaring up at the femme, "It doesn't smell safe."

Before he could do much else however Starscream snatched it back, leaning away from Megatron as he tipped the bottle bottom up and took several large gulps of it before the older man could wrestle it back again. Megatron growled angrily as he forced the half empty bottle back at Slipstream, ignoring her laugh as she trotted back to her seat as he glared at Starscream, who had already started acting... oddly.

The seeker opened his mouth and slurred at him, "I feel sssssick," he murmured, and Megatron instantly leant away.

"I told you not to drink it!" said he angrily, he looked over Starscream towards the seeker's brothers, both of whom were staring out the window, most likely sulking because their brother had shunned their comfort in favour of him.

"My heads dizzeee,"

Thundercracker then turned, frowning, "just sit back, and close your eyes Starscream." speaking as if he'd had experience with this sort of thing before, but then again, knowing what Skywarp was like, he probably had.

Starscream let his head fall back against the seat with a thud, staring up blanking at the top of the plane. Because it didn't look like he was going to do it himself, Megatron took it upon himself to lean over him to do his seat belt. To his shock, Starscream then grabbed his hand and pulled it to his chest, hugging it. Megatron stared at him, only able to watch as the seeker then allowed himself to slump sideways, leaning his head on Megatron's broad shoulder and sighed in drunken content.

What the pit was that drink?

Whatever it was Megatron couldn't deny that it had worked, when the plane actually did start to take of Starscream was more relaxed even than him, in fact, Megatron was fairly sure he had fallen asleep.

X

It took Megatron longer than he would have liked to admit to work out how to turn on the tiny screen in the back of the chair in front of him. There were several different channels, some of which were showing unimportant human entertainment, the likes of which he had already discovered Slipstream, Starscream and even Soundwave liked to watch, one informing them of their flight, telling them how many miles there were to go and how many they'd travelled, and one for playing various games.

Megatron had no idea how to play any of the games, and there was only so long he could stare at a tiny cartoon plane moving at an impossibly slow pace across a map, and Starscream was still asleep next to him. So to defeat boredom, he was well within his rights to watch the slag they were showing as in flight movies.

He spent a lot of his time flicking back and forth between them all, trying to decide which was the least repulsing, and eventually settled on just sneering and scoffing at everything said in one. He had no idea what it was called or what it was about, only that there was a male and a female doing unimportant things and having unimportant conversations about their 'marriage'. Megatron couldn't possibly attempt to understand why the frag humans found this so interesting.

But then something caught his attention.

He hadn't been listening to the conversations the humans had been having before, but leant closer to the screen as he watched the male take the female's face in his hands and press their mouths together. Megatron mind instantly flashed to the day Starscream had tried to hurt himself and the moment he had spent with him afterwards, when Starscream had leant forward and pushed their mouths together in the same way.

The male pulled back, '_I love you_." and they moved towards each other again, mouths moving together more urgently.

He glanced frantically between the screen and Starscream still asleep on his shoulder.

Now on the screen the humans were being awfully sappy with each other, hugging and touching and crying and telling each other they couldn't live without each other. He ripped the head phones off and pushed himself out of his seat, only disturbing Starscream enough to cause the seeker shift in his sleep before becoming still again.

He needed to talk to Soundwave and the seat belt sign had been off for hours now anyway. He strode up the isle towards Slipstream and Soundwave's seat, only to find the twins there.

"Where is Soundwave?" he asked quietly.

The twins, who had been transfixed with their own tiny screens, glanced at each other and then the empty seat next to them, "He and Slipstream went to the toilet a while ago," Frenzy answered, turning back to the screen.

Megatron sighed and made his way further up the plane towards the toilets. It was odd, only one of the cubicles was occupied. Well, at least one of them had to be in there.

"Soundwave!?" He called out, knocking on the plastic door gently.

There were sudden banging noises from inside, as if someone was repeatedly banging the walls. And then he quite clearly heard Slipstream's voice.

"-Pig headed man want now?"

He scowled, was she talking about him? And to who?

"Slipstream?" he called again.

And then there was silence.

"Slipstream, I know you're in there." Megatron tried again, waiting patiently.

"...What!?" she shrieked form inside, "I'm pissing!"

Megatron scowled again; well she had been 'pissing' for a very long time. "Where is Soundwave?" he asked. He wasn't going to wait around for her to finish her business.

There was another longer pause and then, to Megatron's surprise, Soundwave's voice answered, "Yes Lord Megatron?"

Megatron's frown became confused, "Soundwave? Are you in there too?"

He heard Slipstream scoff with irritation before Soundwave answered dejectedly, "...Yes."

Megatron huffed impatiently, "Will you hurry up in there!"

There was banging and a few muffled 'ow's courtesy of Slipstream before the lock unlatched with a quick click. The door slid open to reveal a rather dissevered looking Soundwave, hair sticking up at funny angles as if someone had stuck their hands in it and gone out of their way to mess it up, his clothes were ruffled and he was also quite out of breath. Slipstream however, was still impeccable.

Soundwave cleared his throat and Slipstream snickered as Megatron stared at them, and then promptly decided he didn't want to know.

He decided to get straight to the point so he could get away from them, "What significance does a human pressing its mouth to another humans hold?"

Slipstream opened her mouth but to Megatron's relief Soundwave answered first for him, "It can be interpreted in many ways, both emotionally and sexually."

Megatron cringed at the word, 'sexually' and forced the mental images from his mind, "Emotionally?" he asked.

"Most associated with romance, human mates kiss in such a manner."

Megatron cringed again, slag, did that mean Starscream really did want-?

"Are we done here?" Slipstream cut in impatiently, "Do you want to give him and demonstration or can we get back to our seats?"

"Perhaps a demonstration would be necessary," Soundwave said, and Slipstream's mouth dropped open and the taller man turned towards Megatron and took a step forward.

Megatron quickly ducked around him, "That will _not_ be necessary Soundwave ," he said firmly, already making his way back to his seat, eyeing his second suspiciously as he went.

Starscream was still asleep when he got back, eyes closed, mouth slightly parted, head tilted. He wondered what would happen if he did just lean over and kiss him, push his mouth against his and just...

He bounced back in his seat harder than he had intended and Starscream woke with a jolt, eyes red and bleary, and his hair as messed up as Soundwave's had been from sitting in an odd angle in the seat. He looked around for a moment before suddenly sitting bolt upright and diving to look out of the window.

"We're flying?"

"You fell asleep," Megatron said as he settled into his seat more comfortably, "I told you nothing would happen."

Starscream continued to look around, confused, "Doesn't feel like we're flying." He said quietly, sitting back, his arms curling around himself. A sad, frightened look was on his face.

"That is because humans don't fly as recklessly as you," Megatron reminded him, fondly remembering all the times he had tried and failed to keep up with Starscream in the air before... this.

Starscream scoffed, "Recklessly? I never crashed." He fiddled with his arm rest for a moment, "You did though."

Megatron frowned, "Once."

"Once is enough."

Megatron couldn't prevent the corners of his mouth lifting up at the seeker's words; for once his arrogance was far more amusing than it was offensive. He watched the seeker for a while as he two, struggled with the tiny screen, before leaning over to turn it on for him.

Starscream sneered with distain at the screen as he watched the cartoon plane's very, very slow progress, "We'll be here for hours!" he snapped.

"Twelve hours," Megatron said, "and then we should be there."

Starscream rolled his eyes, it was like the car ride all over again, only worse, because he wasn't tired enough to sleep through the entire trip. He looked across Megatron at the window again, "Can I sit there?" he asked, indicating to his leader's seat.

Megatron looked at him, "You're not scared now, I presume?"

"I wasn't scared in the first place!" Starscream snapped angrily, his pride stung, "I thought the humans were too stupid to pilot a plane and we're still going too slowly."

Megatron just nodded his head and got up, allowing the seeker to swap seat with him so he could look out the tiny oval window. He watched as Starscream sat on the edge of his seat and pressed his face to the glass. There was a pause before, "Great," Starscream sighed, breath fogging up the glass, "everything is black."

"Why don't you just go back to sleep?" Megatron grumbled, already fed up.

Starscream glared at him, "Why don't _you_ go to sleep?" he snapped, clearly trying to start a fight.

"I'm going to move back to my seat." Megatron muttered, thinking about how much more peace he'd get with Soundwave and the zombified twins watching their human films than he would with the grouchy seeker. He made to get up.

"Fine!" Starscream snapped as he watched him step into the isle, "See if I care?"

Megatron walked to the rows of seats ahead of them and glared at Slipstream, who wasn't actually sitting in her seat anyway and was more attempting to sprawl herself across Soundwave's lap, only slightly hindered by the arms rests.

"Move." he ordered.

Slipstream twisted slowly and cocked a defined eyebrow, looking amused, "This is my seat now. Find somewhere else to sit." She then turned back to Soundwave as if nothing had happened.

"_Slipstream_," he growled.

The woman turned back to him and quirked her eyebrow again, an expression Megatron was starting to find more a little annoying on the femme. "I don't know why you're bothering. You'll only have to move back again in time for landing when Starscream starts panicking again."

"Landing is several hours away."

"Several _valuable_ hours in which to spend time bonding with him," Slipstream smiled sweetly, except it wasn't sweet at all.

"Bonding?" Megatron snapped, lips curling.

"Oh, go and play eye spy with him or something, or better yet watch the slag they're showing in flight."

"I am-"

"If the twins possess the processing power to entertain themselves for a few hours I'm sure you can!" she said eventually, gesturing to the drooling children next to Soundwave who were sitting so close to their screen their breath was fogging it up.

Megatron glared at her. How he wished he could hit her, how he wished he could rip her out of that seat and throw her out of the plane; but that would achieve nothing other than get him arrested for assault –or murder- and that might hinder a few of his plans. He could put up with Slipstream for a few hours for the sake of making it into America unhindered and undetected. It wasn't worth it.

"And if you don't want to do any of that, you can practice kissing!" she continued to mock snidely, clearly exploiting the fact that he couldn't do anything, at least not until they were through the American borders. "I'm sure Starscream will be happy to help."

Megatron turned around and walked away swiftly, ignoring her light laughter following after him, clenching and unclenching his fists as he imagined hearing her scream in pain as he smashed her head against the back of a seat. His imagination would have to do to sooth his frustration for now. He plonked himself down back next to Starscream, who looked up as he heard Slipstream laughing, and tried to exercise his restraint.

"What's that glitched up femme laughing about now!?" Starscream hissed looking up over the top of the seat to see his cousin.

Megatron pulled him back down again, somewhat pacified by their mutual abhorrence to the femme. At least they had one thing in common. "Ignore her."

Starscream looked at him suspiciously before settling down, crossing his arms, "I thought you were going back to your seat."

Megatron repeated what Slipstream had said to him, "I'll only have to return here for landing to hold your hand."

Starscream's expression twisted, "How many times do I have to say it, _I wasn't scared_!"

Megatron smirked, "I didn't say you were scared I said I had to hold your hand."

"Well don't bother!" Starscream snapped, "I'll just have some more of that burning drink." He said, clearly meaning the bottle of golden liquid which Megatron honestly believed to have been poison that Slipstream had given him.

"No you won't." He warned.

"I can do what I like." Starscream argued back defiantly.

"You will do as you're told." Megatron growled again, turning to glare darkly at the seeker.

"Frag-"

Megatron's hand was suddenly clamped around his mouth and dragged him forward in his seat, squeezing his cheeks. "Don't start with me Starscream or I'll have you sitting with Slipstream," Starscream instantly stopped fighting him and his hand loosened around the seeker's face. "Well?"

Starscream scowled at him and turned away, "...Fine," he muttered.

Megatron smirked, squeezing again, "What was that?"

"I said fine!" the seeker hissed, throwing himself backwards violently to get rid of his leader's grip on his face.

Megatron reached forward and patted him roughly on the cheek before Starscream could batter him away angrily.

"Good boy," he praised patronisingly.

Starscream hissed something angrily and turned his body fully away from his leader to begin staring intently outside the window, looking for sparks of light amongst the dark abyss of the night's sky.

And silence ensued.

Megatron scowled to himself. Primus, what he supposed to do for hours?

He glanced over to Thundercracker and Skywarp who, without being harassed by Starscream, had already fallen asleep against each other. He almost wanted to wake them up so they could suffer the boredom with him. Slipstream and Soundwave were quite content quietly murmuring to each other up ahead -or rather Soundwave was quite content with listening to Slipstream natter on as he stroked the soft skin of her arm.

There was a sudden closeness about the two of them which was incredibly concerning. He already has suspicions about what the two of them had been doing in the toilet earlier, but the idea of _Soundwave_... and _Slipstream_...

He shook his head, casting such ridiculous and disgusting notions from his mind; as if Soundwave would sink so low.

But if Soundwave had... could he-

He glanced at Starscream who was still glaring out of the window; the dim lighting inside the plane from above artificially lightened the seeker's face, and darkened his eyes, making him look almost gaunt and fatigued. So how was it that he still looked so beautiful?

The excuse on his own mind was that he was spurred on both by curiosity and his own boredom as he reached out and took the seeker's soft, warm hand. Starscream jumped and whipped around to stare at him, and the hand held loosely in his pulled away.

"What are doing?" Starscream hissed, cradling the hand Megatron had gently touched in his other, rubbing it as if it had been injured.

His eyes narrowed as he closely observed the seeker's body language. He smirked and Starscream scoffed again and turned back to the window.

Feeling more mischievous now, Megatron reached out and placed his hand on Starscream's knee. Again, he received the same reaction, this time more intense.

Starscream's legs jerked and the seeker twisted his body around, "What!?" he hissed, pressing himself against the side of the plane, hand splayed flat against the window, trying to get as far from his leader as possible. Again Megatron decided not to speak, too busy being enthralled with Starscream's reactions. It was far more entertaining than the slag the human's thought was entertainment on the small screen.

He left his hand there this time, waiting to see what the seeker would do. When it became clear Starscream was going to attempt to ignore him, and his hand, most likely because he had already caught onto the fact that his leader was bored and trying to entertain himself with him, Megatron decided to up his game.

Starscream noticeably stiffened as he moved his hand up the seeker's thigh, his shoulders hunching higher and higher as his hand moved up. It was only when the hand was inches from his hip, rubbing in slow circles that the seeker whirled back around and harshly slapped his hand away, "Stop it!" he hissed, trying not to raise his voice as he saw other passengers glance in their direction at the sharp sound of the smack.

Megatron pulled his stinging hand away and replaced it in his own lap.

The second Starscream turned back to the window though Megatron slapped his hand back down on the top of the seeker's thigh, dangerously close to his crotch.

"Get _off_!" he screeched really quite loudly, grabbing Megatron's hand and wrenching it away only for it to be replaced by another pulling at his waistband. He released something akin to a squeal as the other hand returned again to slip between him and the seat, and he almost leapt to his feet.

There was a small scuffle which involved a lot of scrambling around, kicking of chairs and irritating other passengers before Thundercracker, obviously jostled awake by their 'fight', spoke, "What are you _doing_?"

Both Megatron and Starscream froze, each of them half in the others chair, Starscream with one leg tossed over Megatron lap from where he had been trying to kick him and one hand in the older man's dark hair pulling, and Megatron, half leaning over the seeker's body, hands in questionable places such as the younger man's hip and thigh. They both released each other and fell back into their own seats, both trying to avoid Thundercracker's inquiring and incredulous gaze, for completely different reasons, until the eldest seeker brother turned away again, settling back against Skywarp.

And as soon as he did Megatron hand 'accidently' fell off the armrest into Starscream's lap. Whether it was an accident or not it still didn't stop the seeker from stabbing it with his nails.

X


	22. Chapter 22

X

Movement.

That was what Optimus Prime felt as he was pulled from recharge in the middle of the night.

And emotions.

Emotions that weren't his.

Megatron.

Reluctantly he loosened his end of the bond, opening it the tiniest amount to peak in, hopefully without his once brother noticing and using the open link to send sharp, burning throbs through it at him.

Exhaustion, exasperation... concern.

Optimus focused, trying to see deeper, trying to move beyond the misty haze of emotions and into his brother's actual thought process. Or better yet, see where he was. If he could just get a location-

Something shifted and Optimus pulled back, cautious.

Emotions Optimus was more than used to, typically Megatron-like emotions such as anger, intolerance, jealousy, and lust, a lot of it, washed over him. And then he felt it. Clear as day, a sudden and strong flood of... Un-Megatron-like emotions streamed through the link, worry, self-doubt, caution... _**love**_?

He made the mistake of being shocked.

And everything froze. Optimus waited, tense, and then felt a small probing back. He should have pulled back and clamped down right then, but he didn't. He was curious, Megatron seemed...

Instead of lashings of sharp throbbing pulses, his brother sent a quick burst of panic at him, most likely not intentional, before Megatron -not him- clamped the bond shut, effectively blocking him out.

Optimus probed again, only to be met with a solid unrelenting brick wall.

The experience was so surreal that by the next morning, if he hadn't saved the files away, Optimus might have thought it was all merely a dream.

X

It was endless.

Hours, he'd been sat in the same rigid position for hours now; and it didn't matter how long or hard he stared at the little cartoon plane it didn't move any faster across the screen. It was still dark outside, but there was the slightest of blue tinges to the sky now. Starscream rolled his head back in his seat, exhaling heavily as a wave of exhaustion washed over him. He couldn't sleep on this thing. The chair was incredibly uncomfortable, his legs were numb, his head was still dizzy as an after affect of what he'd drunk earlier, he was hungry and thirsty and the lights inside the plane weren't helping either.

At least it wasn't noisy. The only sounds that met his ears was the light humming of the engines and the occasionally squeak of someone shifting in their seat near him.

He glanced down at the other occupants of his row of seats, Thundercracker and Skywarp were still happily asleep, leaning against each other. They looked comfy, and a small part of Starscream felt jealous that he wasn't in the middle of them, soaking up all the warmth. All he had to lean against was the cold hard window or Megatron.

He looked at his leader, now more certain that it was safe to attract his attention again without being attacked or molested or whatever the frag the other man had been doing earlier.

Megatron's dark eyes were glazed and hooded, like he was only half awake as he stared off into the distance, clearly thinking about something, his hand pressed firmly over the centre of his chest.

More out of curiosity than concern Starscream whispered, "Are you okay?"

Megatron remained staring ahead of him, fist clenching over his chest before he turned to look at Starscream, his hand lowered awkwardly. He still looked distracted as he answered, "Fine."

Starscream didn't take his word for it, and he was bored anyway; he wanted someone to talk to. He leant over the side of the arm rest, closer to Megatron. "We must be there by now." He said, as if he hadn't just been staring at his own monitor for the past hour.

Megatron flicked his screen showing their progress, and of course, it displayed exactly the same thing that had been on his own. They were still a considerable distance from the main land. "Not yet," he murmured.

Starscream groaned, hitting his head against the seat. He shifted about, chair squeaking as he tried to get comfortable. "Just want to go to bed," he moaned, already missing the calm comfort of the massive bed he had had for that one night. Now they still has to get to America, make it through America's customs -a far harder feat than India's- and then go and find somewhere to stay with the now limited money they had before he could just relax in a warm soft bed rather instead of this dinky uncomfortable airplane seat.

He lifted his legs up and tried to curl himself into a ball, moaning and making frustrated noises.

He was distracted as Megatron made a equally frustrating noise and lifted up the arm rest, removing the barrier between the seats and the two of them before shifting to allow the seeker room to stretch out. Starscream looked between him and the seat, and Megatron gestured with his hand, "You can lean against me."

Starscream blinked, a little taken back by the soft tone of voice his leader had used, "I- I can-"

But Megatron didn't seem to be listening to his protests as he gently took his wrist, twisted sideways and tugged him against his chest. Starscream's heart leapt into his throat as the warmth of his leader met his back. A muscular arm slipped around his waist securely, keeping him there against his slight struggles. He was encouraged to sit sideways, back resting against Megatron and feet dangling over the edge of his seat. He shuddered as he felt something brush his hair, followed by the warm rush of air as his leader exhaled against the back of his neck.

Megatron was admittedly a lot comfier than his seat. He squirmed, his leader shifted behind him and he fell into an even more comfortable position. He couldn't help himself from sinking back into it, resting his head against the older man and he sighed before he could stop himself.

His brow creased as he looked up at Megatron, whose face was very close to his, and tried to hide his embarrassment by closing his eyes and pushing his face into his leader's clothed shoulder. He exhaled heavily in frustration and then breathed in, almost melting as the scent of the older man filled his nose.

He was feeling drowsy again, the space this new position gave him brought his legs back to life, his head wasn't held at an uncomfortable angle, the slow rub of Megatron's hand on his lower back was no longer distracting but soothing, soothing him to sleep. He mumbled something, not even sure himself what he had intended to tell his leader even as the mutter left his lips. Megatron didn't say anything, the hand on his back moved to stoke down his side, spreading warmth through his body and slowing his heart beat, sending him straight to sleep.

X

What Galloway liked, was structure, order, routine; everyone knowing their place. That was why there were set roles, positions, ranks. Even the alien Autobots had a ranking system.

It was just a shame they didn't seem to respect his.

No one in NEST seemed to respect his.

Especially when they came to him with such ridiculous and outlandish requests; or in Optimus Prime's case, thinly veiled threats.

"First you drag us on some wild goose chase to India, costing money, wasting time, wasting _my_ time only for us to end up in some God forsaken slum, and now, without any evidence whatsoever, you want the entire base to relocate to back to the main land all because you _suspect_ Decepticon activity taking place there." Galloway shouted up at the forty foot giant looming over him. He stood tall, refusing to be intimidated.

Optimus did a quick Internet search on the phrase 'wild goose chase' before frowning, optics darkening, he leant down towards Galloway. "You cannot ignore the Decepticon's distinct absence," He rumbled, deep baritone cutting through the small human.

Galloway shook his head; the ignorant aliens knew nothing, "No I cannot, none of us can. Every day that goes by without our soldiers dying and a national monument blowing up is another step closer to proving to _you_ that they are finally gone."

Optimus almost growled, almost. They had had this argument many times these past few months. He could feel Megatron clearly in his spark, further away now, but still on planet; definitely on planet, and definitely up to something. "I have already explained the situation, Galloway," Optimus rumbled, deliberately leaving out the 'Director' just irritate the man.

"And technology had proven otherwise, Optimus," Galloway answered back, doing the alien the same favour by ignoring his proper title, "The technology _you_ have given us. No one is going anywhere. I refuse to even put forward the idea to the President."

"Then I will do so myself."

Galloway threw up his arms, as if he could stop the large mech from simply stepping over him, "No you can't!" he cried. "You have don't have the clearance! You can't just call up the President of the United States!"

Optimus shook his helm, wondering why ever not. He continued forwards and out of the hanger, being careful not to step on the security director as the man started running about under his feet. Galloway was still shrieking something at him, "-National security! National security!"

Something about national security.

He stopped and scowled down at the man.

"All right, all right listen!" Galloway relented, "I will put forward the request to scan certain areas for energon signals."

Optimus lifted a servo to his helm, shaking it, "That is not good enough."

"That's all we can do!" Galloway shouted back up at him, waving his arms about almost frantically.

"There are lives at stake Director."

"My careers at stake Prime!"

That appeared to have been the wrong thing to say. The look the Prime gave him was somehow disgust, disbelief and disappointment all rolled into one. Galloway shook it off, he couldn't afford anymore slipups. His job was already on the line after that Egypt incident, Autobots levelling American cities in search of Decepticons that might have been there because Prime had a _feeling_ would be the icing on the cake.

He looked back up again at the Prime, somewhat surprised he hadn't marched off to create another security risk already, to see him staring out of the open hanger bay, across beach and at the ocean.

"Prime?"

"I fear Sam is in danger" the Autobot commander spoke in a far softer voice than Galloway had ever heard him use, at least when talking to him anyway.

"Who?" Galloway shouted up at him, raking his brains, "Sam-what? ...You mean that college kid? From Egypt?"

Optimus turned slowly to look down at him.

"...What the Hell does he have to do with national security!?"

X

Slight turbulence jostled Starscream awake, but he refused to open his eyes. He wanted to go back to sleep, he was warm and comfy and whatever he was resting on smelled nice. He refused to move.

Something or someone was gently petting his hair though, and the fingers running through his locks felt nice so he leant into the sensation.

Then something shifted under his head.

He blinked his eyes open, exhaling heavily and sleepily as he turned only to find himself staring at someone's stomach. _Megatron's_ stomach. He looked up, sleepy, half lidded eyes glancing up at his leader's –_handsome_- face. At his movements dark eyes flickered down to meet with his, the hand on his head moved softly to stroke the hair above his ear. He must have slipped down off of his leader's shoulder as he'd slept.

It was comfy, so he lay back down and pulled the arm Megatron was casually resting on his back closer around himself, and snuggled into him. He closed his eyes, but he couldn't get back to sleep.

"Are we there yet?" he murmured against his leader's thigh.

Megatron's hand on his hair stilled and removed itself for a moment before coming back and rubbing little circles at the nape of his neck, sending a small, pleasant shiver down his spine. "Still a few hours." Megatron's deep voice seemed to vibrate throughout his body, and the trembles spread to Starscream.

He sighed heavily and rolled his head in Megatron's lap, pushing his face back into the larger man's clothed stomach. He then took the thick, warm arm he had wrapped around himself and grasped the hand, playing with his leader's fingers.

"How are we going to find the boy?" he asked sleepily.

"It should not be hard." Megatron murmured quietly, making sure to keep his voice slow lest he wake the slumbering seekers next to him. "We already know his educational facility and his parental home, as well as his associates. He is bound to be with one, I am sure we will find him sooner or later. And if all else fails we shall use the... bond I have with Prime to find him."

Starscream frowned, pulling his face away from the fabric of Megatron's shirt to speak again, "Wouldn't that lead the Autobots to us?"

"Not if I am not careful to block him." Megatron reassured him, fingers winding together with Starscream's.

"Are you blocking him now?" Starscream asked again, absently closing his slighter hand over the top of Megatron's, thumb brushing the back of his leader's hand.

Megatron released a sound much like a grunt, "Of course."

"... I can't block Thundercracker and Skywarp." He said after a while, instinctively thinking about his own bond with his brothers, "It hurts."

Megatron's thighs shifted under his head, and Starscream could hear the amusement in his tone when he spoke, "I can't see why you would want to."

He assumed it to be sarcasm, because surely Megatron knew the exasperation that came with having a sibling bond and sharing coding with someone that seemed to constantly embarrass you. He glanced up, head lifting off Megatron's lap just enough to peak at his brothers, double checking that they were still asleep, "Because they are nosy, meddlesome glitches." He told his leader.

There was a long pause after that and Starscream waited as he felt Megatron's hand moving through his hair again before it stopped, grasping it gently. "Orion meddled," He said quietly, voice sounding far away.

Starscream stilled, having no idea how to reply and having no desire to encourage Megatron to talk about his past -as curious as he was about it. He knew only too well what brotherhood entailed; both the comradeship and the animosity that occurred between siblings. His entire existence, for as long as he could recall, there had always been two open channels to his spark, one leading to Thundercracker, another to Skywarp. To think such a bond could cause pain in his very spark was unbearable.

He didn't want to know how much pain Optimus Prime's mere existence caused Megatron every waking moment; he didn't want to think about it.

He wasn't sure if it was sympathy, tiredness, boredom, or the combination of all three emotions that caused him to push himself up and rest his hand on Megatron's chest, one leg slipping across the older man's as he leant closer. His leader gave him a bemused look –his eyes still betraying the emotions he felt there- but made no moves to stop him. Starscream took that as an inventive to continue, pushing his hand against Megatron's hard, muscled chest and rubbing in firm, slow circles, as if he was trying to sooth the arching throb he must have known was there.

Megatron sighed at the sensation, the contact offering some relief. Starscream's hands were warm and surprisingly gentle; the weight of him in his lap was just as comforting. He watched Starscream as the seeker's other hand came up and rested on his shoulder, squeezing and gripping the muscle there. His gaze -which had been on the seeker's mouth- moved up after he saw a pink tongue poke out to wet smooth looking lips, and Starscream's eyes, a bright sky blue -the innocence reflected in them a complete paradox to how he actually was- bore deeply into his own.

He moved forward, quickly, without any indication to do so and his nose bumped Starscream's. He was as surprised as the younger man looked when the seeker did not lurch away from him. Or even flinch.

Starscream's breath was hot and fast on his cheek, his mouth was slightly parted, and Megatron knew what was going to happen long before it did.

The other passengers were asleep, it was still night, the lights were dim in the aircraft and no flight attendants were anywhere near them. He saw Starscream swallow again and the seeker's heart beat was so fast and hard that Megatron could feel it through both their chests. Or maybe it was his own?

All of a sudden it didn't matter that they weren't human. It didn't matter that it might be disgusting or what anyone would think. They _both_ wanted this.

Megatron wrapped his arm securely around Starscream's back and tugged him more firmly onto his lap, taking a lean, but firm thigh in his hand and forcing the seeker to straddle him. Starscream's body was yanked up, so that his face now hovered above Megatron's, downturned. The older man's hands shook as he watched the seeker lower himself down again, resting the backs of his thighs and ass in his warm lap.

Blue eyes closed, and Megatron, his hand still shaking and buried deep in Starscream's soft dark hair, pulled him down the rest of the way, craning his neck up and pushing his lips against Starscream's, like he'd seen the humans do so many times now.

Neither of them moved, having no idea how to proceed or do anything over than enjoy the simple sensation of their mouths together, of breath on their cheeks, of warmth on their lips.

And then Starscream pulled back.

Megatron let him, his hands still in the seeker's hair, and watched as Starscream opened his shining eyes again, looking straight into his own. Wanting more -needing more- Megatron's hand moved down the seeker's back and followed the curve of Starscream's buttock and cupped him, giving the soft, pliable flesh a little squeeze; a squeeze that seemed to prove too much for him.

Starscream gasped and flinched away from it, his body lurching forward to bump Megatron's. And just like that the spell was broken.

Starscream's face almost instantly filled with blood, turning his cheeks bright red, and Megatron could feel the heat rising in his neck as well. The younger man started to stutter unintelligibly, leaning back already, wriggling awkwardly as clambered off his leader's lap. Megatron allowed him, his grip reluctantly loosening on his silky hair. Starscream slipped back into his seat, turning both his face and body away and pressing his cheeks to the glass window, trying to cool the heat that had risen there.

In the window Megatron could clearly see the seeker's reflection created by the lights and glass against the darkness outside. Expressions flickered across his face, mortified, shocked; but the corners of his lips turned up ever so slightly.

Happy?

And Megatron had to turn the other way to avoid letting the seeker see his own expression.

Triumph rose up in him and smirked. He risked a glance over his shoulder at the awkwardly squirming seeker squashing himself against the window. His eyes narrowed as his mind filled with thoughts, desires, and justifications for them all. It was _wrong_, it was _disgusting_; but it only heightened his want for it.

Any shame he felt washed away again as the seeker shifted in his seat again, and Megatron's gaze was drawn to his thighs; to touch those legs again, to hold them, to be between them...

This time he found _himself _shifting in his seat, and lifted a leg up to hide what he could feel stirring beneath his stomach.

In an attempt to distract himself from his own treacherous thoughts and the ridiculously desirable seeker _still_ squirming about next to him, he flicked on his screen again, changing the channels until he came across, what had come to be, the incredibly annoying cartoon plane moving across a map.

They were circling above New York.

Finally.

X

"Soundwave!"

Slipstream's harsh whisper broke him from his half-doze. He snapped his gaze away from the screen in front of him to look at her.

Her eyes sparkled and her mouth was pulled into a strange angle, as if she was trying very hard not to grin. She gestured madly at him to look over the top of their seats. He did, stretching and glancing over the top of several heads and seats until he saw them, and sat back down again.

"You seem surprised." he said softly, eyes turning back to the screen, his attention still on her.

He felt her shrug, "I didn't think you had so much sway over our leader, Soundwave."

He frowned, he didn't have any 'sway' -as she'd put it- over his leader. Megatron was a strong minded, wise and capable commander... it was only their combined efforts that had managed such a successful result -even if Slipstream had over acted a bit.

It was the simplest idea now that he looked back on it. If they led Megatron to believe they were engrossing themselves in human culture by being intimate with each other, their leader wouldn't be so self conscious about doing it himself with Starscream.

He then heard her sigh.

"Or maybe not," She muttered. The seat shifted and squeaked as she threw herself back into it, no longer peaking at her cousin and their leader from over the seat. "Megatron might be making progress but Starscream's still-"

"Starscream won't last the day." Soundwave interrupted her, "he is too rash and his mood shifts too quickly for him to ever stay with one decision for long."

Her teeth sparkled as her lips pulled back into a smile, "You think they'll -"

"-Perhaps, but that no longer concerns us. You have achieved what you set out to do, I agreed to help and I have done my part."

"There needs to be more than just kissing like ten year olds Soundwave." Slipstream growled, "Sexual tension is not resolved with a quick peck."

"It will resolve itself when they are ready."

"They're grown mechs –men. They're ready enough."

Soundwave wanted to roll his eyes. Yet again Slipstream was proving just how little she really did understand about human intimacy, "Physically, yes. Mentally, no."

Slipstream scowled at him as if she was a spoilt child and he had taken away her favourite toys. "I was just suggesting we give them another little push." She continued. It was clear she had no intention of backing down.

"No," His tone was final, his resolve unwavering, "Push too hard and they may break."

Slipstream pulled a cynical face expression, rolling her eyes at him and curling her lip. She shuffled in her seat again and Soundwave didn't have to look to know she was spying on Megatron and Starscream again. If she kept staring at them from over the seats they would inevitably catch her. "Slipstream." He warned her.

She slumped back down again, sliding a little too close for him to be comfortable, but he refused to turn to look at her.

"Maybe we should do it again," her sultry voice murmured against his ear.

He leant away from her, his skin tingling from where her hot breath had ghosted across it, "There is no need to."

"No," Slipstream said, still moving close to him, voice deepening, becoming almost husky, "I meant _for real_ this time."

Soundwave turned away from her completely, looking towards the window, feigning disinterest.

"No." he said simply, turning her down outright.

The femme wasn't easily dissuaded though, her nails scraped across his skin, "You offered to give Megatron a demonstration and yet you won't touch me with a ten foot pole?"

Against his better judgement Soundwave turned back slightly, just enough to see Slipstream glaring at him.

He would kiss her. He had no qualms about kissing her. But he didn't want to encourage her anymore than she already had been. Their little manipulative scheme trying to encourage Megatron into being a little more open minded when it came to Starscream was enough for one day.

"We'll be landing in a moment," was all he said.

Slipstream huffed and turned in her seat, staring in the opposite direction much like he had.

Soundwave shook his head, wondering if it was always going to be such an effort with her.

X

Thundercracker's eyes shot wide open and he glanced around frantically, trying to find the source of what had woken him up.

They were descending.

An equally sleepy Skywarp was sat next to him, yawning widely and stretching out in his seat.

He tried to lean across his younger brother to get a look out the window, which was partially hidden behind Starscream, who was squashed against it. He could only caught a glimpse of dismally grey clouds through it. As he looked even closer he could see ice formed in the corner of the window. It must have been cold outside.

"I think we're here TC," Skywarp's voice whispered.

Thundercracker pulled back to look at his excited brother, he smiled as he nodded, "Yeah..." he said slowly, "The All-spark is down there somewhere."

He glanced back at his leader, who seemed to be staring at Starscream, and frowned. He wanted his brother to get along with their leader, it would put a stop to a lot of emotional -and occasionally physical- trauma, but recently, despite his and Skywarp's recent breakthrough with their brother, he couldn't escape the feeling Starscream was replacing him with Megatron. He wasn't deluded enough not to realise he was being jealous, but there was something different about the way they were acting around each other, something he was almost positive _wasn't_ friendship.

His scowl deepened as he watched the older man reach across to his brother and then smirked to himself as he watched Starscream slap Megatron away when their leader tried to take his hand.

Good. If Starscream didn't need him then he certainly didn't need Megatron. His satisfaction only grew as he saw the look of disappointment cross his commander's face as his brother huffed angrily, crossing his arms and turning again towards the window, glaring at the dark, dreary looking city growing closer outside.

The landing was smooth, as smooth as his normally were, with only the occasional shudder before the wheels hit the tarmac. He was mildly impressed the humans piloting abilities. What he wasn't impressed with however, was how long it took for them to finally let them off the aircraft that had already been his claustrophobic prison for the past sixteen hours. Nothing happened for a very long time and Skywarp was quick to start fidgeting.

"Sit still," he said sternly.

Skywarp blinked up at him innocently, "I'm really hungry." He moaned.

Thundercracker's mouth turned down at the corners. He was hungry too, he could almost feel his organic stomach starting to digest itself he was so hungry. He wasn't sure if that was possible, he'd have to ask Starscream, but he'd rather that not happen.

Skywarp knelt up in his seat and leaned over his arm rest to look up and down the aisle, "Can't we just get up and go?"

Thundercracker exhaled heavily, "Go where Warp?" he said testily, gesturing out the small round window Starscream still had his forehead against, "The Airport is all the way over there. We have to wait until there's room for us to get off."

Skywarp sat back, crossing his arms grumpily, muttering under his breath about stupid humans. Thundercracker frowned, for a moment worried that Starscream's attitude might have started rubbing off on his youngest, impressionable brother.

The plane shuddered again, the scenery outside the window started moving again, the airport ahead of them moving closer. Finally. Why did everything about human flying have to involve so much waiting?

X

Starscream didn't have the energy to worry about getting through the extensive American security. He was mentally and physically drained.

Before he knew it he was being dragged out of the plane and was waiting in yet another line. He wasn't too bothered about it this time; at least Megatron was being distracted by both Soundwave and the anxiety of yet again being scrutinised to pay so much attention to him.

Not that he was paying much attention to anyone else either. Slipstream kept looking at him, curiously frowning; Thundercracker was also sending concerned looks his way, occasionally trying to pry into what was wrong. Now however, he was being subjected to Skywarp chattering nonsense at him. He wasn't even pretending to listen.

After what seemed like no time at all, his passport was being shoved into his hand again.

The others, although tired and jet lagged, all seemed to project an aura of excitement and curiosity as they made it into the terminal. He barely took notice of the sizeable airport. It was even larger, brighter, whiter and cleaner than the one they had just came from, but as much as Starscream appreciated cleanliness, he was too tired to stare up in wonder at the unnecessarily high ceilings and all the abundance of white metal beams crisscrossing above them.

HERE HERE HERE HERE HERE

He lagged behind everyone, not even bothering to shout at the twins as they stole someone's luggage cart whilst Soundwave and Megatron were too busy collecting the bags to notice, nor did he laugh as he watched them accidentally-on-purpose drive into Slipstream with it.

The white artificial lights illuminating the terminal in the absence of the sun hidden behind masses of thick, grey clouds were hurting his eyes and starting to give him a headache. He hadn't eaten in a while, but didn't think he'd be able to swallow anything with the lump in his throat, as even if he did there was no guarantee he wasn't going to be sick anyway.

Soundwave said something about collecting the dog, and Starscream didn't even sneer at the thought of the disgusting mass of fluff as he watched Soundwave leave with the twins. He was too distracted, and nothing that happened around him seemed to be able to take him away from fears swirling around in his mind. Megatron stood in front of him, and Starscream looked down hurriedly as he saw him turn back, eliminating the possibly of catching his eye, keeping quiet as a surge of embarrassment and fear burned in his chest.

He couldn't believe he'd done it again.

_Again_!

For the love of Primus he had to snap himself out of this. Megatron may be dim, but no one was that dim, and soon enough they'd become immersed in human culture. In countries like American not a lot was kept behind closed doors. Megatron would figure it out, he would figure out what he had been doing. The idea of it made him sick.

What would his brother's say if they knew what went on in his head? If they knew what that he wanted something so primitive and organic. They'd be revolted, horrified. He was just lucky Slipstream keep it _relatively_ quiet. She hinted, but she had no proof.

But she hadn't known he kissed Megatron.

Megatron, had he any idea what his touches did to him? Had he any idea of the intimate implications to them? What would he do to him?

He'd kill him, he knew he would. He'd be called disgusting, filth, and a traitor to his own kind no doubt.

...He felt like one.

He wasn't human! He couldn't do this! It was sick, it was perverse, it was humiliating, and- and-

"I have to go to the bathroom." He muttered quietly, staring down at the floor, knowing that his leader was looking right at him and unable to cope with it for much longer. There was a pause, and Starscream narrowed his eyes, still refusing to look up.

"Don't be long." Megatron's voice spoke and Starscream didn't waste a moment before rushing off. He needed to get away, just for a moment. He headed straight for the nearest toilets, completely unaware of the curious gaze following him right up until the door swung shut behind him.

The public toilets were clean, pristine and modern, just like everything he'd seen here so far, not that Starscream was paying any attention to his surroundings though. Too busy being flustered and somewhat out of breath as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. His human reflection.

But he wasn't human. He_ wasn't_.

His attention was taken from the damnable refection of himself –but it _wasn't _him- by the soft but noticeable clunk of the door swinging shut again. He looked up, and his breath caught in his throat. Megatron, clearly impatient with waiting for him had come to get him. He swallowed around the lump forming throat as he tried to speak.

"I- I'm coming, I-"

He cut himself off though, only just noticing his leader's expression. Irritation? Anger?

He didn't have time to dwell on it and Starscream's gasp barely had time to morph into a shriek of shock as Megatron suddenly dove forward, large hand grabbing the back of his head, fisting his hair. He braced himself, expecting his hair to be pulled hard enough to be ripped out, and was stunned into silence as instead, he was tugged forward.

There was no anger or annoyance, and now up close, Starscream could clearly identify the expression on his leader's face, what was burning behind those dark eyes.

Lust.

He was close, so close he could count every short hair on Megatron's jaw, hear him breath in and out, smell him...

Why did he smell so good?

The hand on the back of his head slipped down to his jaw, and Megatron stepped closer, body brushing his as he tilted his head towards him, simultaneously pushing his chin up.

Again, just like the last time, his eyes fluttered closed before he could think about what he was doing. Warm breath ghosted over his lips and a sharp bristly cheek scratched his lower lip before it was replaced with soft pliable skin. Megatron's lips, he could feel the warmth and dampness of them. He needed a better angle, his neck already aching from having to hold his head so high, the stretched up onto his toes, placing two tentative hands on Megatron's hard broad chest to keep his balance. He could hear his own heart beat, impossibly loud, drumming in his ears as he closed his mouth over Megatron's top lip.

His leader's response was enthusiastic, and he would have been knocked a step backwards had it not been for two strong arms curling around his back, holding him securely against the warm, beautifully hard muscles decorating his leader's chest and torso.

Lips then closed over his bottom lip and Starscream parted his mouth, exhaling heavily against Megatron, unaware he had even been holding his breath. He didn't have a lot of time to catch it though, as Megatron began to work his mouth against his. It felt strange at first, foreign, but there was something oddly pleasing and intimate about the way Megatron's lips slowly caressed his, and he was quick to start reciprocating.

He felt Megatron's lustful growl as much as heard it, fingers dug into his flesh, and his eyes snapped open.

What the frag was he doing?

_What the __**frag **__was he doing!?_

He started to pull away, cautious; Megatron's mouth followed his eagerly and he gasped yet again. Suddenly aware, as of all of his senses had been dulled, muffled by his leader's aura; he shoved the larger man back and braced himself against the line of sinks, staring at his leader with an expression of horror.

"What are you doing?" he gasped, staring wide eyed at the casually indifferent expression his leader was wearing as he looked back at him. He knew what _he_ was doing, but did his leader? Did Megatron have any idea how intimate and **human** such actions were? Or had he simply seen a human doing it and wanted to try it for himself like some curious new spark.

He couldn't get his hopes up. He couldn't let his guard down.

Unfortunately, rather than waste time answering him, Megatron advanced on him again and Starscream had been still for such a long time he didn't react fast enough to avoid him.

Two hands dug firmly into his hips and lifted him up off the floor. His hands that had been tightly fixed on the marble surface flew to grasp Megatron's arms and he was only lifted a few inches up and pushed back to sit atop it. The hands on his waist were gone in a flash and had relocated to his legs which were then pushed them apart to accommodate his leader's hips between them. Starscream was pulled firmly up against him, horribly aware of how his groin was pressed right up against Megatron's hard, warm naval. Any movement down there would be detected by him in seconds. And the results would be mortifying.

Thoughts about what his groin was doing left him however, as Megatron's mouth returned full force to his lips, pulling and sucking and biting them with vigour. He jumped at the suddenness of it all and his leader pushed forward again, his chest bumping Starscream's as he slid the seeker across the marble surface, almost pushing the seeker into the sink.

This kiss was different, better. Slow and gentle just didn't seem to do it for him. He bit back, smirking at the growl it enticed from his leader and flinched as a tongue flicked out of Megatron's mouth to poke against his. Starscream turned his head sideways to get a better angle and extended his own tongue to slide across Megatron's lip.

Suddenly Megatron pulled back, breathing deeply, panting as if he'd run a mile and Starscream only then realised how in need of air he was as well. But then he discovered the other man hadn't detached their mouths just to breathe.

He was horribly aware of Megatron's warm hand moving around to slip between their bodies, and how the straining bulge in his pants was pressing right up against the other man's stomach. He stared over the broad shoulder in front of him, dreading looking down or up at his leader's face, body seizing up as he braced himself for whatever his commander's reaction was going to be. Anger? Disgust?

Perhaps he could make up an excuse.

He didn't need to, it turned out.

Before he could voice the lame excuse he hadn't yet come up with, Megatron's hands were dipping beneath his waistband and tugging him back across the marble, regaining the inches he'd tried to squirm away. Large hands simultaneously unbuttoned and unzipped his pants with a sharp click and hiss. He gasped again, thighs squeezing around Megatron's hips as the man somehow managed to fit his hand inside his pants and grasp his extremely delicate flesh.

"Holy_** Primus**_!" He all but screamed into the bathroom, his own shrill voice echoing back at him. The jolt of sensation caused one leg to kick out, flying back to bang against the hard metal of the sink wall.

He wanted to slap or push Megatron away, his heart beat increasing to an impossible speed as the hand routing around in his pants curiously stroked him. He bucked into the touch, hissing at the strange sensation, mildly panicked by it. But it still seemed all too surreal for him to really react to it. The plane must have crashed and killed him, because this couldn't be real. Megatron wouldn't do want this, wouldn't want him. He'd be disgusted by it, by him. He couldn't have been though, because Starscream swore he could feel something just as hot and hard growing beneath Megatron's own naval.

He was tilted back again and this time he did find himself slipping back into the sink bowl, too busy trying to keep up with Megatron's hands and the mouth that quickly returned to his to lift himself back out of the cold marble bowl again. As much as he was swooning over the foreign but thoroughly enjoyable sensations, the loudest thought that was running a circuit in his mind was 'Not in a sink! Not in a **sink!**'.

Thankfully, or not so, at the very moment Megatron was attempting to pull his blood swollen flesh from his fabric prison to do Primus only knew what with it, the bathroom door hit it's frame with a jolting and echoing bang. They both jumped, Megatron's hand stilling on him, their hearts skipping a beat as they whipped around to look at the entrance to the toilets and the very stunned looking human standing in it.

There was a moment of tense silence before the human, dressed in a dark suit, with light blond hair combed back, began to back away, searching behind himself for the handle to the door, not once taking his eyes off the two men, one stood in front of and the other sitting in the sink, before he rushed through the doors again.

Megatron turned back to Starscream, removing his hand and zipping him back up.

"Come," He said, tone not at all betraying any of the previous emotion he had been bombarded with as he'd thoroughly molested his seeker. He lifted Starscream around the waist and placed him back on the floor, completely ignoring the fact that the seeker was more than capable of jumping down himself and not at all above simply looking for excuses to touch the younger man. "Copulating in public places in against humans laws."

Starscream nearly choked on his own tongue, which felt somewhat numb and tingly, when he heard the word 'copulating'. They had been kissing. _Just_ kissing! Did Megatron really have plans to... to...

He was unable to hide the stupid, awkward, dazed looking smile that made its way onto his face as he was taken by the hand and led towards the bathroom door. Just before his leader pushed it open however, he leant down and pressed a quick, wet kiss to his lips.

Starscream's knees nearly buckled beneath him and it was a Primus given miracle he made it through the door in the first place.

X

Rumble tilted his head curiously as he took in Starscream's appearance.

He reached out and boldly pocked the seeker.

Starscream didn't even seem to notice.

He nudged his brother, subtly gesturing to Starscream's flushed face, messy hair and somewhat swollen lips.

"Think he got in a fight?" Frenzy stage whispered in his ear. It didn't matter; Starscream was still smiling stupidly at the back of their leader's head as he they waited for him and Soundwave to get their food.

Rumble shook his head, "Yeah but why would be smiling?"

Frenzy shrugged, "He won?"

They looked at each other for a moment before they both snorted, muffling their giggles with their hands so as not to attract too much attention, "As if!" Rumble snickered out loud.

Starscream, who was sat right next to them, did nothing more than sigh dreamily and prop his chin up on his hand, hooded eyes still gazing across the terminal at their leader. Rumble poked him again, yet there was still no response.

It was kind of boring. With Slipstream off shopping for something 'important' and Skywarp and Thundercracker in the bathroom, they had nothing to do but continue starving with a delirious Starscream until their creator and leader returned with their food.

"Starscream, you're useless." Frenzy suddenly said loudly and clearly into the seeker's ear as if he had a death wish.

Both his and Rumble's eyes widened in surprise as Starscream hummed his agreement and tilted his head, smile widening as he continued staring in Soundwave and Megatron's direction. Rumble waved a hand in front of his eyes. Still nothing.

"Do you think his brain died?" Rumble asked his twin.

Frenzy pulled a face, "Brains don't die!"

"How would you know stupid!" Rumble shouted back, offended with his twin's tone.

"I've been on his planet longer than you! I know everything about humans!"

"Well then," Rumble said back snottily, "If you know _everything_, what's wrong with Screamer?"

Frenzy seemed to contemplate his question for a moment before answering, "He's in a food trance."

Rumble pulled a face, "You made that up. There's no such thing."

"No I didn't, it's real. Look," he said pointing right in the seeker's face, "He's so hungry he can think of nothing but food, that's why he's staring at the food."

Frenzy leant closer to Starscream, following his eye line, "He's looking at Megatron."

"Why would he want to eat Megatron?!"

"I didn't say that!"

There argument came to an abrupt halt as a bag suddenly slammed into the top of the plastic table, hard enough to even snap Starscream out of his love struck stupor. All three of them looked up to see Slipstream.

"Primus," she said, although her tone was light, "What are you arguing about, I could hear you from the other side of the terminal."

The twins looked at each other and then Starscream, "Nothing." They said simultaneously.

Starscream frowned at them, and Slipstream noticed how they had looked at the seeker before answering. She bit her lip before walking around the table and sliding in between him and Frenzy. Mere seconds passed before Starscream's stupid smile returned again. Slipstream nudged him hard enough to knock his elbow off the table.

Starscream faltered, and turned to glare at her, "What are you-"

"Try not to make it so obvious Screamer," she said, smirking at him.

The twins glanced between them confused, and reared back in horror as in instead of seeing Starscream scowl or hiss at Slipstream, a small smirk made it onto his lips. They watched completely perplexed as Starscream leant over and whispered something to her.

They moved closer, trying to listen as Slipstream's mouth formed a round, surprised 'o'.

As Starscream pulled back, they watched Slipstream's expression change yet again to one of victory, "Did he really?" she asked quietly.

Starscream nodded his head, still smirking, and Slipstream looked genuinely excited.

But when they both looked up and saw over the twins shoulders, their expressions were schooled back to neutral. Rumble and Frenzy whipped around, hoping to see Megatron and Soundwave returning with the food, only to see Skywarp and Thundercracker.

They sighed, stomachs groaning.

As soon as they approached, Skywarp broke away from his elder brother to look under the table at the pet carrier he knew to be there. Fluffy yipped happily as she saw a familiar face through the mesh of her cage and tried to stick her nose through it to sniff at him. Skywarp obligated, sticking a finger through the mesh for her to lick.

"Not before you eat Skywarp," Thundercracker's grumpy voice ordered as he dragged his younger brother up and out from under the table.

Rumble pinched himself, honestly believing that he was still asleep on the plane as he actually saw Starscream offer a small smile to the miserable looking Skywarp as he was forced into a seat by Thundercracker.

What the frag was going on?!

He didn't have to worry about his sanity or the possibility that the human sat across from him wasn't actually Starscream at all but an imposter, as Soundwave and Megatron returned with the food, and then, it really didn't matter.

Starscream allowed another small smile to grace his lips as Megatron shoved Slipstream out of the way to take his place beside him. He almost instantly shuffled closer to the other man until their thighs were touching. His smile then changed into a frown of confusion as some unidentifiable food was placed in front of him.

"What," he said lifting a long, yellow thing from its box, "Is this?"

"A fry," Soundwave answered for him, as he set the twins food out in front of them.

Starscream looked across to see Skywarp eating his own 'fries', noting that his brother seemed to like them, and wasn't spitting them out onto the floor at least. He looked at the long, thin, yellow, greasy thing one last time curiously before sticking it into his mouth. It was crunchy on the outside by soft on the inside, and salty, but it was alright.

He picked up another one and slipped into delicately into his mouth, conscious of Megatron right next to him, wanting to remain as attractive and desirable as possible at all times around his leader. Megatron didn't seem to be operating under the same mindset however, eating with as much etiquette as a half-starved swine as he seemed to try and fit the entire burger into his mouth all at once. Starscream actually had to pause to watch him for a moment.

He shook his head and sighed, selecting a bunch of 'fries' and stuffing them into his mouth; deciding it really didn't matter.

Once Megatron had finished off everyone's meals for them and Frenzy had nearly drifted off into his 'Happy Meal', it was clearly time to go.

As they approached the terminals doors, the street outside becoming visible, Megatron noticed something which should have been rather obvious. The climate.

The humans, leaving through the revolving doors and standing on the pavement outside, were all dressed in heavy, thick looking materials, almost every inch of their bodies covered with some sort of clothing. He looked down at himself and his faction, dressed in light, cool clothing perfect for Indian heat waves, but not quite as suitable for a dark, sunless American city.

"We need more clothes," he announced, and as always, the word 'clothes' caught Slipstream's attention immediately.

"Shopping!" she cried out, hands clasping together in excitement.

Everyone else groaned, including Megatron himself. Slipstream had been shopping four times already in the past twenty four hours, and yet she still had the enthusiasm to go again. Soundwave came to everyone's rescue thankfully, restraining Slipstream and making sure she was clear not to buy anything other than everyone a coat -just the one.

The twins were manhandled into two large, green, puffy, identical jackets, and could only scowl at their creator was they were zipped all the way up in the hideous things. They had to put up with the colour because as Slipstream had said, they were on sale. Thankfully, no one else's coats were quite as abominable, all simple and plan, ranging from black to brown in colour –despite Starscream specifying his desire for something less boring.

Slipstream had rolled her eyes and brought him something beige to match his old F-22 paint finish, knowing he only wanted something flamboyant to show off to Megatron in.

She had brought herself a slim fitting chocolate brown jacket, with a –faux- fur collar and cuffs. She smoothed it down, and angled her body sideways as she looked in one of the large windows at herself. She had to be dragged away from her own reflection by the twins as everyone else had already started making their way to the doors, heavy bags on their shoulders and Fluffy barking from her carrier, impatiently waiting to get out of her cage.

Starscream stepped into the revolving door and pushed through into the street, breath catching in his throat as a gust of strong wind blew his hair and coat. He automatically curled an arm around himself at the sudden chill; his other hand went to his hair, trying to rectify what the wind had messed up. Another gust of wind almost knocked him off balance. Frag this pathetic squishy body really could be knocked over with wind.

His shoes scrapped on the wet pavement and he looked down to see the floor was covered in grit. Humans in luminous jackets were busy distributing it further up the street, spreading it to melt and prevent the spread of ice. He waited, bouncing lightly on the spot to keep himself warm as the others stepped out after him.

Megatron was last to come through, pushing Slipstream in front of him before stepping to the door himself.

As soon as the clear metal door opened up into the street Megatron couldn't stop himself from freezing. He inhaled sharply, taken back by the sheer chill in the atmosphere as the air seemed to freeze in his lungs.

And just like that Megatron was taken straight back to the North pole. The phantom sensation of coolant freezing in spikes in his very fuel lines, the heavy weight of his tank sinking in his frame under the weight of the ice, joints, optics, servos all freezing in place, his spark, the only thing still functioning, screaming in its frozen prison.

He turned around swiftly, pushing through the doors and into the heated terminal. He shuddered, tucking his hands under his arms and bunching up his shoulders, trying to regain some of the warmth lost from the mere seconds he had spent outside.

How the frag could humans survive in these bodies? He was mostly _liquid_ in this form. He'd be nothing more than a block of frozen flesh going out there, and human flesh doesn't defrost as well as Cybertronian steel.

He looked out the window at the rest of the group through the window and watched as Starscream noticed his absence and started to look around for him. He flinched as bright blue eyes locked onto his and the seeker frowned in confusion, already pushing his way through the doors to come back into the terminal.

"Megatron?" Starscream's impatient but slightly concerned tone just about forced him into looking at the seeker. He flinched and then scowled to himself as he felt a cold hand, chilled by the winter air, touch his hand. "Aren't we going?"

Megatron hissed to himself at the thought of having to go back outside and remain outside for Primus only knew how long. He was stuck here now, in this freezing Hell. Suddenly India was appealing again.

Both his and Starscream's absence was quickly noted by Soundwave, and before Megatron knew it, the entire faction was coming back to see what the problem was. He could not, for his dignities sake, announce in front of Soundwave, the twins and all four seekers's that he couldn't go outside because he was cold. It was ridiculous, he should be able to cope with a change in climate, should be able to suck it up and just deal with the cold.

But he couldn't, he felt vulnerable, at risk out there and he didn't like it.

He didn't like feeling scared.

He could tell that Soundwave knew what the problem was immediately, his eyes seemed to bore through Megatron as he watched him. He didn't make his leader suffer long though, without any explanation to any of the others, Soundwave merely told them to stay where they were, taking Megatron by the shoulder and leading him back towards the shops.

Starscream watched them go with jealously; blood boiling as he glared at the hand Soundwave had placed on his leader's shoulder. Envious thoughts quickly drifted into his head as his treacherous mind starting thinking about what Megatron and Soundwave could be doing... alone. It was ridiculous; Soundwave wasn't nearly as good looking as him; so why on Cybertron would Megatron pick boring and old Soundwave over him?

He didn't have to stew in his own jealously for long, after a while, they saw Soundwave approaching again, with what looked like...

"Megatron?" Starscream came forward and asked the large human shaped figured covered from head to toe in thick winter clothing, "Are you in there?"

The only visible part of Megatron was his nose and eyes, the rest of him was covered in a hat, scarf, gloves and boots. But even with the scarf hiding half of his face Starscream could still tell his leader was glaring at him.

He didn't stop to talk to the seeker, just kept walking behind Soundwave as they went through the revolving doors again, bracing himself for the gust of wind and biting chill that came with the winter atmosphere.

"I can't even begin to describe to you how utterly ridiculous you look." Starscream told him lightly, as if it was meant to cheer him up.

Megatron didn't care what he looked like anyway. He was too fragging cold to care.

He stood in silence as Soundwave hailed them two bright yellow taxis. He climbed in first, unwilling to spend another second in the freezing cold and sighed in relief as a warm burst of air hit him, the taxi's heating was on full blast.

Starscream scrambled in next to him, reaching up and ripping the scarf away from his mouth without even bothering to ask. He glanced at the seeker, who was smiling up at him fondly, and wrapped a thickly clothed arm around his slim waist, hugging him to his side for even more warmth.

Soundwave helped the drivers load their bags into the trunks, and climbed into the other cab, and as if in some sort of punishment sent his creations into his and Starscream's car whilst he took the one with Thundercracker, Skywarp, Slipstream. After a short fight over who was sitting in the front, which was abruptly ended by Megatron roaring at them to get in the car and shut the fragging door before he left them behind and thoroughly concerning the Taxi driver, and they were on their way.

To where, Starscream wasn't sure.

Skyscrapers in the distance were as impressive, if not more so, than the ones in Delhi. There were more of them at least. Everything they drove past was very structured. The roads were all straight, completely straight, set out in blocks. Everything was grey, from the sky to the buildings, and there were a lot of them. They were driven onto a large bridge, the biggest Starscream had ever seen –that was built by humans, and that he had seen as a human at least- that led across to an island that had an abundance of the tallest skyscrapers.

Manhattan was an island, beautiful in a completely foreign way, so different from the twists and curves of the Vosian cities, and it's spiralling towers and yet held a sort of familiarity all wealthy, well looked after cities did. They drove into the centre of the island, past skyscrapers and parks, signs and pictures and decorations were everywhere. Starscream found himself leaning over Megatron to look of the window. A huge screen mounted on a building above them played a clip, showing a brown bubbling drink, a half-naked, oddly dressed human with a guitar stood in the middle of the street, singing, humans were rushing across the road running in front of and around the cars. It was like everyone was in a rush.

Starscream's breath fogged up the glass as he breathed heavily onto it. He hastily lifted an arm to clear his view, still watching the city outside intensely.

He had never seen so many humans in one place before, hundreds of thousands of them, all in one place, lighting up the buildings, moving the cars, pushing their ways down the street, shouting, beeping horns. The day here had barely begun, and yet everyone was awake, everything was moving. There seemed to be too many cars to fit on the road as their taxi kept stopping, its path blocked by other identical cars.

The taxi came to its stop all too soon though, and Starscream turned the other way to look at the building they'd just pulled in front of, waiting for Frenzy to open the door.

The Michelangelo Hotel, written in large elegant gold, surrounded by strong blocks of crimson, sat on the corner of Fifty First Street. The American flag flew high and proud, as it did above most other buildings, right next to an equally animate red, white and green flag, Italian, above the doors. The hotels name was also written in gold on the pavement outside the door.

Starscream stepped out of the taxi, looking up past the stylish entrance towards the top of the building. It was tall, as big as the last hotel probably. He stood and stared, even as Megatron and Soundwave hurriedly collected their bags from the back of the taxi's and paid the drivers.

He was knocked from his stupor as Megatron strode past him quickly, more than eager to get out of the cold. Glass, golden framed doors were opened by smartly dressed human, most likely a hotel employer, upon Megatron's approach, and they were held open as Starscream and the rest of the faction cautiously followed.

The outside theme seemed to continue inside the hotel all well. In the middle of the almost entirely marble lobby was a table -surrounded by red velvet seats- sat atop it was a large bouquet of red and white flowers. There was a large widening golden staircase just behind it, with red steps. The marble walls, and marble pillars, and marble floor were all the same type of glossy rock, the occasional splash of gold making its way in. On the opposite side of the lobby sat a long, dark gold and red sofa, above which an old, dark human painting sat in an expensive looking golden frame.

Starscream was starting to get the impression that whoever had designed this hotel quite liked the colours gold and red. The colour theme even extended to the large Fur Tree someone seemed to have dragged inside. It stood in the corner of the lobby; over eight foot in height and stretching all the way to the ceiling where on its tip sat a luminous golden star. The rest of the tree was covered in an excess of tiny red and gold lights shining out from beneath sparkling layers of what looked like coloured foil.

Starscream shook his head; it must have been some sort of human culture thing, to drag dead and dying plant life indoors to adorn it.

The job of booking them in was given to Slipstream –there was a male behind the reception desk- so Starscream unceremoniously threw himself into the nearest red armchair, slumping down into the plush cushions comfortably as the others either joined him or wandered about aimlessly.

It was a while before Slipstream came back, looking somewhat exasperated, but victorious as she held up three room keys, all dangling off her index finger. Starscream took a moment to glance about the lobby, which was full of people, before dragging himself out of the armchair to follow the others to their rooms.

Despite Slipstream's efforts, their rooms were on separate floors, and different sizes. The first was on the third floor, and was simply that, a room with an en-suite. One large bed took up the majority of space in the room, covered in the hotels theme colours of red and gold.

Luckily, to prevent the inevitable argument that Starscream was sure he wasn't the only one of the verge of initiating, Thundercracker volunteered himself and Skywarp to sleep in the room so everyone else could share the two suites on the upper levels. Starscream almost let out a breath of relief and pointedly tried to ignore the look Thundercracker was giving him which clearly said his older brother was expecting him to join him and Skywarp in the dinky little room.

No thank you, not if there were bigger suites with televisions on offer.

The suite on the fifth floor was claimed by Slipstream, and Soundwave and twins after a short argument. It was nowhere as big or decadent as the presidential suite at the Taj Mahal, but it wasn't Thundercracker and Skywarp's room or, thank Primus, the slag pit that had been the Hotel Windsor. There were two rooms and one double bed in each, separated by a small opened spaced living room and kitchenette. The suite was, of course, decorated in various shades of red and gold, and even the occasional splash of white.

Starscream didn't get to see much of it though, the bellman moving him and Megatron on to the next floor before he could properly snoop around the suite. To his disappointment however, his and Megatron's suite was almost identical to Slipstream and Soundwave's. He walked about the living room with a slight pout on his face as Megatron conferred with the human, he rolled his eyes as he heard the words 'food' and 'meal' mentioned. Of course that would be the most important thing on Megatron's mind, eating.

He picked up a remote from a short coffee table set in front of the crimson settee, pointing it at the large black screen in front of him, wincing as noise blared out of the speaker's full volume. He hurriedly turned it off, looking over the screen to see Megatron glaring at him from the doorway as he closed it behind the bellman.

"What are you doing?" Megatron said, sounding exasperated.

Starscream opened his mouth to answer, only for a yawn to work its way out of him. He had no idea what time it would have been in India, night of day, or what time he should be sleeping now anyway since he had spent the last few weeks in India being nocturnal, but he was tired. His eyes sung and were quick to un-focus themselves after being open for so long.

"Perhaps it is time for bed," drawled Megatron's deep voice.

His words snapped Starscream's eyes open again.

Bed.

He glanced between his leader, the door behind him and the door opposite. Two beds.

Megatron opened his mouth and Starscream held his breath, not even sure himself what he wanted his leader to say, what _he _wanted, when there was a sudden sharp knocking on the door.

His leader glanced between him and the door, mouth closing again before he started to make his way to the door when it suddenly opened anyway.

"Slipstream!" Starscream squawked from the settee as he saw his cousin boldly enter into his suite, "You can't just walk in here!"

Slipstream flipped her hair over her shoulder, striding past Megatron as if he wasn't there to approach Starscream, "I knocked!" she sang back shrilly.

"What do you want?" He hissed, leaning forward in his seat as she walked around the televisions to stand in front of him, cautiously glancing around her as his commander walked into the kitchenette, most likely to eat, again.

"I have something for you," She said in a kindly tone that didn't at all suit her, reaching into her pocket, "I saw it at the airport and thought of you." She smiled, "So I bought it, and slagging good job I did, otherwise I'd have been too late."

Starscream didn't see what it was until she had pushed it into his hand. A small pink bottle. He lifted it up, inspecting it. "Strawberry..." he trailed off, frowning in confusion. He thought Strawberries were a small, red fruit grown on this planet, "It doesn't look like-"

Slipstream snorted quietly in frustration, turning the bottle around in his hand, "read the back!"

Barely legible swirling pink words were written on the back, Starscream squinted as he read quietly to himself, "Juicy lube may be applied wherever your taste buds lead you. Same great lubrication with a fruity twist. Water based formula makes it suitable for foreplay, oral _sex!_-_Slipstream!_" he whispered hysterically, only then just realising what his cousin had brought him, eyes widening as he almost threw the bottle away from him, "What the _frag-!_"

Slipstream grasped his hand before he could send the bottle sailing across the room and out the window, "A simple _thank you_ would suffice!" she growled at him, "Just use it."

She stepped back, and a curious Megatron appeared over her shoulder, heading towards them. Starscream hurriedly hid the bottle in his pocket, flashing Slipstream a glare before sending his leader an unconvincing smile.

"Slipstream," Megatron's voice rumbled as he approached, more than capable of knowing whenever the femme was making a nuisance of herself, or more importantly, winding up the seeker he was trapped in the room with all night, "What _are _you doing up here?"

Slipstream flicked her hair back again, nose lifting into the air as if she held some sort of superiority over everyone else in the room, "_I_ was just leaving," she announced, already making her way to the door, and offering no other explanation to her leader as to what she had really come up here for. She tossed a charm filled smile over her shoulder at them, "I assume you two will sleeping off your jet lag, so I will see you this evening."

She opened the door back out into the corridor, "Oh, Starscream," she said, turning back to the room, eyes narrowing sadistically at her cousin, "enjoy your... _strawberries._"

She shut the door with a light laugh that could be heard muffled from behind the door even as she moved down the corridor. Starscream fought to keep his expression neutral. Any reaction from him would provoke Megatron's interest and it was best not to have him enquire as to where these 'strawberries' were.

Unfortunately, the lack of talking only a left a long and awkward silence as they both seemed to realise they were alone.

Without saying a word to Starscream Megatron strode across the suite to the door, one hand flicking the lock beneath the handle, locking them in. At the sharp sound of the metal clicking a pang of sensation hit Starscream in the chest and a familiar lump returned to his throat.

Megatron was watching him from the doorway, and indescribable expression on his face. Starscream shrank back slightly into the cushions.

The older man walked slowly, heavy footfalls seemed to thud on the soft carpeted floor as he approached, one large hand came to rest atop the head rest of the opposite coach to which Starscream sat on. He paused to gaze upon Starscream for what felt like an impossibly long time, and he wasn't sure if he was expected to say or do something.

He kept his gaze on the red decorative rug at his feet, only glancing up as the sound of rustling fabric met his ears. Megatron removed his coat, carelessly tossing it over the sofa, his eyes still fixated on Starscream, his hand clenching and unclenching at his sides, a clear sign of nervousness, but Starscream was too focused on his face to notice.

He jumped as the older man cleared his throat, rather loudly and rather suddenly, "I- um, I am retiring to bed." He said, speaking just as awkwardly as he'd done in the bathroom back in India. He hesitated a moment, Starscream's wide blue eyes distracting him, "You are welcome to join me," he said stepping back and opening the door to the bedroom, gesturing for Starscream to come through, "If you wish."

Starscream swallowed thickly, having no idea what to make of his leader's offer.

There were two rooms, two beds. They didn't have to sleep in the same one... unless Megatron wasn't thinking of sleeping.

And just like that Starscream chocked. He shot to his feet, flushing in embarrassment not only at the thought of an eager mouth on his, warm hands in his pants, and whatever the frag Slipstream was expecting them to get up to tonight if the bottle in his pocket was anything to go by, but the insecurity of naivety. The thought of having absolutely no idea what to do; the thought of it in general.

He wasn't prepared for this and he knew, even if he was just sleeping in the same bed as the other man... things were likely to get heated very quickly.

He stuttered a lame excuse, staring at the patterns on the rug as he did so and completely missing the disappointed, confused and hurt expressions that flittered across his leader's face as he did so, practically throwing himself backwards into the opposite room, accidentally slamming the door behind him in his haste.

He leant against the door, listening intently into the room until he heard the soft click of Megatron's door shutting closed before exhaling heavily and slumming against the wooden panel.

He shook his head, ridding himself of the thought he could already feel forming, and the little voice in the back of his mind coaxing him, trying to manipulate him into skipping across to the other room and jumping into his leader's bed. He strode across the room, which was as big as Thundercracker and Skywarp's had been. He pulled down the blind and ripped the curtains across with more force than necessary, blocking out New York's cloud muffled sun to make it dark enough for him to sleep.

He turned, and stared down sadly at his bed... which he had to sleep in on his own... without Megatron to warm it up for him. He shucked off his coat and shoes, too tired to undress himself any further before pulling back the covers and slipping in. His eyes automatically flicked up to the door, half expecting Megatron to barge in here anyway... half wanting him to.

_Completely _wanting him to.

He almost got out of the bed then, almost, but the thought of what he was going to do after barging his own way into his leader's bedroom even after he had rejected the other mans offer to sleep with him anyway...

He rolled over, pushing his face in a pillow which was clean and fresh and smelt absolutely nothing like Megatron. Another pang hit him in the chest and he wrapped his arms around the pillow, hugging it closer to his chest and curling up in the bed that seemed just too big without another's presence in it. And sighed.

Suddenly, there was a creak from outside his bedroom door and Starscream bolted right up in bed, staring intently at the door and the shadows moving in the tiny streams of light poking out through the bottom of the door. Someone was out there.

He waited, heart pounding in his chest as he heard the door handle creak as if someone was pulling it down, slowly. There was another click and the door opened, a stream of light entered the room and hit Starscream's form on the bed dead on. A tall dark silhouette stood in the doorway, waiting.

"Megatron..." he whispered, voice sounding impossibly loud in the utter silence of the room.

His leader still hadn't moved from the doorway, still hadn't said anything. And finally Starscream knew what he wanted, and knew it was up to him.

In a moment of both desperation and bravery he lifted the covers, inviting Megatron in, "Take off your clothes," he spoke into the darkness, thanking Primus that the room was too dark for his leader to see him blush, "You won't be needing them."

X


	23. Chapter 23

AN: I'm betting there are those of you who never thought they'd actually see this chapter. But, after twenty two chapters of me heartlessly teasing you all, here it is. No catch and no interruptions.

Warnings: Explicit scenes of a sexual nature, Slash, obviously, and an unnecessary amount of swearing. No plot progression whatsoever.

Beta's: My ever so loyal The Starscream, and Keenon –who prevented me from rage quitting on this bitch and saved me from a mental breakdown.

Disclaimer: I own the Strawberry lube, nothing else.

If you value your innocence, please skip this distasteful chapter.

X

The pregnant silence that stifled the room was unbearable. His increasing heart beat only heightening his steadily growing arousal. The silhouette still hadn't moved from the doorway and he still couldn't see his leader's face.

"Megatron?" He whispered again, fingers twisting in the bed sheets.

And Megatron stepped forward. A sliver of light that had escaped from between the curtains highlighted his leader's face for a moment offering Starscream a glimpse of Megatron's surprise before his expression became lustfully serious. He watched as the tall man kicked off his boots carelessly, almost stumbling over them as he strode towards the bed. His hands grasped the hem of his shirt and ripped it up over his head, leaving his hair messy with static.

He fell into Starscream as the seeker sat up to meet him; their combined weight caused them to fall backwards on the bed with a heavy thump. Arms wound around his neck and pulled him down meet Starscream's eager mouth. Slender fingers slipped into his hair, nails scraping his scalp as his dark locks were fisted desperately.

Any words he might have wanted to say to the seeker were muffled as he was frantically kissed; Starscream smothering him as weeks, possibly months, of sexual tension was suddenly released. Slim legs curled around his waist, mimicking his arms and keeping him trapped firmly against the younger man. It was clear the seeker had no intention of letting him go.

By Primus, Megatron thought to himself as Starscream whined into his mouth, ruthlessly attacking his tongue with his own. Who would want to escape this?

He bit into Starscream's lip and growled in warning as nails raked the back of his neck a little too harshly. The seeker's answering hiss was equally animalistic.

Starscream's hands slipped over his bare shoulders and back, relishing the feel of his naked skin slipping across him, it was first time he felt allowed to. The seeker's hips bumped against his groin and Megatron snarled, pulling away from the kiss. It wasn't fair, Starscream was far too over dressed.

The younger man tried to push himself up, trying to drag him back but Megatron shoved him down again, hastily pushing his shirt away to reveal smooth, white skin. He stroked it firmly, smirking as Starscream withered and groaned in want as his hand slipped teasingly lower. But not low enough.

"What are you doing?!" Starscream snapped impatiently, from his position sprawled beneath him, "Come oooon!"

Megatron lowered his mouth down to Starscream's naval, keeping his eyes firmly locked onto his as he pressed slow, wet kisses to the skin just above the waist line of his pants. "Patience," he murmured, crawling up again to hover over the slighter man before leaning down to kiss him again.

"I've been patient enough!" Starscream snapped out, turning his head away from his leader's mouth and pushing his body up against him.

A hand slipped into his hair and turned him back to face the older man. He scowled up the smirk he was met with, "You ran off not five minutes ago." Megatron reminded him, "I had to chase you-"

"What if I had said no?" Starscream interrupted him with a curt look; the legs he had wrapped around Megatron loosened slightly, "What then?"

Megatron pressed his face into Starscream's, nuzzling his cheek with his nose, "You didn't." He breathed, taking in the seeker's scent, smirking to himself as the legs tightened around him again, "and now you're mine," He murmured possessively.

He felt Starscream shudder at his possessive tone and pulled back to see the seeker smirking at him cheekily, "I doubt you know what to do with me."

Megatron smirked in return, "On the contrary," he purred, stroking his hands down Starscream's sides to grasp his hips, holding him steady as he ground down into him, thrusting their groins together.

The seeker's head threw back at the sensation, a light gasp leaving his mouth, "Again!"

Megatron readjusted his grip again, hands slipping to Starscream's thighs with the intent to push them apart when he felt something hard against his palm; something in the seeker's pocket. Curious, he stuck his hand into the compartment, fingers curling around a small cylinder shaped bottle. Starscream realized what had happened to late.

"No!" He gasped in mortification, attempting to shove his leader off and to snatch the bottle back before Megatron found out what it was.

Unfortunately, his far larger leader merely sat on him, keeping him trapped on the bed with his weight as he blindly searched for the lamp on the bedside table. Annoyingly bright artificial light burst into the room, stinging Starscream's eyes and causing Megatron to squint as he lifted the bottle up for inspection, turning it over in his hands to read the back.

Starscream couldn't even hide his bright red face now that the fragging light was on. "Megatron," he whined, squirming, "It's nothing- it's just, give it back!"

It became all too obvious that Megatron had no intention of giving it back, as he flipped open the top and sniffed, "Ah," he said knowingly, "Strawberry."

Starscream was fairly sure he just wanted to die on the spot as his leader looked back down to smirk at him deviously. "We'll have to tell Slipstream how much we enjoyed the strawberries afterwards."

Starscream rolled his eyes, "Oh shut up!" He snapped, still pinned under the larger man, "you don't even know what it is."

Megatron's smirk only broadened; he knew full well what it was. There had been a lot of advertisements on the computer he had been on when looking for more information about sex that had explained in full what was in the bottle, and how to use it. "Of course I do," He growled at the moody seeker, "I'll show you."

Starscream thrashed under him, "No!" he gasped, "We're not using that. It stinks!"

"What else do you suggest we use then?" Megatron asked, eyebrow quirking. He shifted on the seeker, the throb between his legs growing impatient from the lack of action.

Starscream looked confused, "Nothing..." He said quietly.

And Megatron grinned, "There needs to be some form of lubrication Starscream," he informed him happily. "Or you might find it somewhat painful." It was clear now, despite all of the snappy, impatient remarks, the younger man was the less informed of them. It was an excellent opportunity to bully him, but the seeker looked so out of depth and nervous now he didn't have the heart to.

"It hurts?" Starscream's frightened voice drove the idea out of mind completely.

Instead he leant down and gave him what he hoped was a reassuring kiss, stroking his hand over the seeker's messy dark hair. "No," he said, shaking his head, "We'll be careful." He murmured in his ear before drawing back, lifting himself to settle on his knees between the seeker's thighs.

Starscream forced back a new wave of anxiety as he too sat up, shaking hands fumbling with the front of his pants. Thankfully, Megatron took pity on him, reaching over to slowly unbutton him. Pulling down his zip in one fluid movement before moving back. There was something both sensual and terrifying about the way his leader's dark eyes watched him expectantly. Waiting for him to remove the garment altogether.

Unfortunately, Starscream's body wasn't cooperating that day. He fought away the blush rising to his face as he awkwardly tried to shuffle out of the over complicated human clothing, succeeding only in getting his legs tangled up in the covers. To save him further humiliation Megatron was kind enough to kick the remainder of the bed sheets to the floor-they would only get in the way later- before taking the ends of his pants and pulling at them mercilessly.

Starscream fell back to the springy mattress, pants mostly removed –with the exception of one stubborn pant leg- and shirt crumpled and pushed up around his chest. He felt horribly bare; a cool breeze he had not even been aware of rushed over and cooled his prickling skin, but did nothing for the steadily rising heat between his thighs.

Megatron's strong, firm hands on his knees prevented him from closing his legs as he caught his leader staring at him and he tried to fight back his rising self-consciousness as yet another flash of molten heat filled his entire body. There was a very, very noticeable bulge growing in the front of Megatron's own slacks, and Starscream felt a shudder of anticipation as he realized how much he was arousing his leader; how much the other man wanted him.

He wanted nothing more than to rip the last of those Primus forsaken clothes from his leader's fleshy body. He wanted the other man naked, exposed, vulnerable. He lunged forward, almost overbalancing as his pants somehow tangled around his legs again, and forced his mouth against Megatron's, one hand curling around the back of his head to manoeuvre him into a kiss and the other stroking down the larger mans broad, warm chest. He cringed as their teeth scraped together and turned his head to get a better angle, trying to force his tongue past Megatron's lips to get a taste of his leader's mouth, but his commander was unrelenting.

He slipped his hand lower, tracing the lean, firm muscles decorating his leader's torso as he went. His fingers brushed over the tiny dip in the other man's abdomen –the purpose of which was still unknown to him- before sliding beneath the fabric around his hips. He wriggled his hand down, past a coarse mess of short, curly tufts of hair until his finger tips were met with hot, smooth skin. He grasped his leader -admittedly harder than he'd intended to- and was rewarded as Megatron released an incredibly amusing and uncharacteristically high-pitched noise into his mouth. Starscream suddenly found himself being shoved back to the mattress, wet mouth and hard skin gone.

Megatron looked very much alike the rabid dogs of India as he did nothing short of tear the front of his pants open, shoving the material down around him thighs, clearly having no intention taking them all the way off. His leader's own erection sprang forth, deepening in colour and growing in size. Starscream felt himself swell at the sight of it.

The older man searched the bed next to him frantically as he tried to find the previously discarded bottle of lubrication. Starscream squirmed in apprehension, sweat trickling down from his temple as the room only seemed to increase in temperature and humidity. Megatron must have sensed his nervousness because he soon found himself being held down against the bed with a hand that seemed to radiate yet more heat through to his chest.

His leader reached above him, obviously having located the bottle, and sweat slicked skin slid together, a flash of warmth shot through him and Starscream arched into it. Megatron sat back again, flicking the bottle open and spurting a considerable amount into his hand. Starscream sneered as the sickeningly strong stench of Strawberries filled the room.

Megatron tossed the bottle over his shoulder carelessly, letting it plop to the floor somewhere behind him. Starscream tried to lean up to see where it had landed in case they needed it later but Megatron pushed him back again before clapping his hands together, rubbing the lube between them, warming it up.

Starscream watched, intrigued as his leader smeared the translucent, gel-like substance over his straining erection with a slight hiss–the strawberry scent only growing stronger as it practically assaulted his olfactory senses. Once Megatron was done, and had made sure he had slicked up every inch of himself thoroughly, he glanced at his still glistening hands, somewhat unsure of what to do with the excess of lubricant.

Starscream watched, bemused as Megatron lifted his finger to his mouth and licked it tentatively. "Hmm,"

"What?" he asked, eyeing Megatron's wet hands suspiciously.

"It tastes sweet." His leader answered, extending his glossy finger to Starscream, as if he expected him to try it too.

Starscream slapped his hand away haughtily, but wasn't fast enough to get away as Megatron grinned in response, jolting forward to smear his hand across the seeker's cheek.

Starscream hissed in disgust, his revulsion only increasing as his leader's mouth descended upon him to lick it off.

His leader's other hand went to his thigh, smearing yet more artificial smelling slag over him as he pushed his leg to the side, spreading him open. He shifted hesitantly, allowing his leader to fall between his legs, cradling him between his thighs. Megatron's hot, and now wet, erection grazed his backside, and Starscream felt himself throb in anticipation.

"C'mon," He muttered, pushing himself down against Megatron, "Stop fragging around, c'mon!"

Megatron pulled back from Starscream's cheek, having licked it clean and rested his weight on the arm above the seeker's head. Starscream squirmed beneath him again, his beautifully soft, sweaty body brushing his, the seeker's strained arousal poking at his naval insistently, his breath hot against his cheek.

He slipped down Starscream's body, just so he could see what he was doing, and angled his hips into position. He heard a sharp inhale of breath from the seeker as the younger man's body went rigid. Megatron stoked a hand across his thigh.

"Try to relax," he murmured softly, pressing the tip of his erection against Starscream's entrance. He could feel Starscream shaking against him and looked up to see had had clenched his eyes shut, his jaw set. Perhaps it was best that he didn't drag out the experience any longer.

He didn't warn Starscream, as it would probably only serve to upset him even more, and simply pulled back before thrusting himself forward.

And he was in.

And Primus, it felt good.

But his shock at the sudden intense pressure that seemed to suck him deeper into the tight, soft seeker was completely overshadowed by Starscream's less enthusiastic reaction to something horribly stiff and far too large lodging itself up his ass. His back arched, eyes scrunched tightly shut and his hands curled and dug into Megatron's shoulders. His mouth opened in a wordless cry, and thankfully Megatron hadn't moved since the initial entry. A sob escaped him.

"I've been impaled!" He cried out dramatically.

Megatron rolled his eyes, rubbing the seeker's thighs as he waited for him to calm down so he could get out of the incredibly uncomfortable position of being half in, half out of the seeker. The urge to just bury himself deep in the tight, wet heat...

"Out," Starscream whispered hoarsely, "Take it out, take it out!"

Megatron made comforting shushing noises and a hand came up to stroke the hair from his forehead. Against the seeker's wishes, he moved deeper.

"Ngh!" he grunted, expression straining as he slipped in further, shuddering when the seeker squirming beneath him. Squealing and writhing against him, tightening even more. "Primus!" he gasped at the overwhelming sensation, "Primus, that's good."

He glanced down to see tears had began to escape from the corners of Starscream's clenched eyes, he wasn't sure why. He slipped a warm hand behind him, rubbing at the seeker's lower back at if to massage some of the burning, stinging pain away. He moved his hips forward again.

Starscream gasped in pain, head arching back at each inch gained. How much more of him could there possibly be?!

"It can't hurt that much?" Megatron commented quietly.

That really pissed Starscream off, "I'll kill you."He hissed, eyes still closed and head still pulled back, "I swear as soon as this is over, I will cut off your penis and kill you!"

Megatron simply chuckled, and he pulled his hips back slowly, gently. Starscream didn't seem to notice him moving.

"Don't you dare laugh at me! You think this is funny?" The seeker howled, opening his eyes; face still pulled into a grimace as he glared up at Megatron, who was smiling at him. Megatron slid his hips forward again, only a little, he nodded.

"You've probably broken me! You're so careless! I need medical attention!"

Megatron pulled back, his pace just firm enough for it to be noticeable. The stinging burn that had had him on the verge of crying had now dulled since he'd started shouting at his leader and instead he felt an awkwardly pleasant sensation of friction at the movement.

"Wha- what are doing?" he gasped, eyes widening, "Megatron?"

Megatron rocked his hips forward languidly, twisting them slightly before finally thrusting the rest of the way in, burying himself hilt deep. Starscream suddenly became rigid beneath him, his passage tightening impossibly, causing him to groan in satisfaction. For a moment he thought he had hurt his second.

"Ooo!" Starscream moaned, eyes fluttering shut again, he pushed back against Megatron. The pleasing slide of Megatron's flesh inside him seemed to spread straight to his throbbing abdomen.

That was definitely not pain.

A long, rich moan rolled out of Starscream as he began to withdraw, the slow slide of his hardened shaft sending rippling pleasure through the shuddering seeker splayed out on the bed in front of him. He moved forward, trying to start up a pace, exhaling heavily as he was squeezed yet again.

"Oh, Starscream," He whispered, grasping handfuls of the slender seeker, strong fingers digging into the pliable skin hard enough to leave bruises. A trickle of sweat sliding down Starscream's exposed neck caught his eye. He bowed his head, tongue flicking out to lick the salty moisture away. His tongue and lips moved down, tracing along the seeker's collar bone, teasing him lightly, before he sank his teeth in; the animalistic need to bite and claim him overwhelming him.

Aside from a slight hiss, the younger man didn't seem bothered, and even went as far as to tilt his head back further, exposing more of delicious flesh to his leader.

Megatron purred against his skin before reluctantly pulling back, taking pride in the two angry looking crescent shaped teeth marks in a clearly visible area of the seeker's neck. That was definitely going to leave a mark.

He nipped gently at the rest of his neck, starting up a pace once again, quite enjoying the taste of the seeker's skin until a low groan from the younger man and Starscream's slender hand slipping between their bodies distracted him. Megatron drew back to see him rubbing desperately at his own straining, pink flesh. He reached down, pushing Starscream's slender hands aside as he rocked his hips and took the erection in his far larger hand. He began to caress the hot flesh somewhat awkwardly at first before tightening his grip and pumping it, slowly, in time to the rock of his hips, gradually building up his pace.

He shifted his position, needed to bury himself deeper still within his soft, velvety seeker to get more and more of that tight heat. He picked up one of Starscream's thighs, still smeared with sweet smelling lubricant, and pushed it back, bending it at the knee. With a firm pump of his hand and a strong roll of his hips he sank deep into younger man, deeper than he would ever have thought Starscream could have taken him.

The seeker in question keened, his legs jolting and eyes shooting open. His hands flew to either side of the bed and clutched at the few remaining covers desperately.

Megatron moaned and jutted himself forward as Starscream tightened around him again. He closed his eyes and tossed his head back, mouth falling open as he panted heavily with each rough thrust. The only sounds to meet his ears were the increasingly frantic squeak of the mattress springs as he put more and more energy into each of his thrusts, the coiling in the pit of his stomach tightened with every movement.

The seeker beneath him was gasping now, bucking into him.

"Meh-Meh-" He began to gasp, his heart beating faster and faster against his chest. Megatron assumed he was trying to say his name as he began speaking faster, voice becoming ever more panicked as it grew in pitch, "I can't- I'm gonna- Oh Primus! Frag! MegtaroOOoon!

Starscream stiffened under him and arched up, his body becoming ridged and impossibly tight around him. Something hot and wet spurted across his hand and up his chest but he was too consumed by his own impending release to take notice, the coiling in his stomach finally unravelling, driving him over the edge. He bucked forward and held deep, vision flashing white, his mouth falling open. He grunted in pleasure as an indescribable feeling of ecstasy rushed through his entire body.

The sensation that could have been both pain and pleasure went away after only a few seconds, but Megatron was still shuddering in bliss inside the seeker, unwilling to pull out of what was still a warm, comforting position.

His arms shook with the strain of holding himself up and he collapsed on top of Starscream, who barely managed to grunt in response.

Megatron lay there panting, hot cheek pressed against Starscream's rapidly rising and falling sweat drenched chest, body still tingling from the aftermath of the indescribable activity he had just participated in. The sheets around them were damp with sweat -and numerous other substances- and the stench of strawberries and sex was rife.

Megatron lifted a weak arm to wipe his soaking fringe away from his tired eyes. Heavy eye lids tried to close as he forced himself to look up at the still panting seeker he was most likely crushing with his weight.

"Starscream," he murmured, nudging the seeker with his forehead. Worried over his lack of response he lifted his head off the younger mans chest to look at his face. "Starscream, are you still awake?"

The seeker's eyes were still closed when he finally started talking -well, muttering, "What- what the slag was that?!" he panted.

Megatron frowned, starting to come down from his high, concerned by Starscream's tone. "Did you not enjoy that?"

Starscream's head started to loll from side to side, "I don't even- I can't – holy slag!" he gasped. Megatron's frown deepened at his incoherent ramblings.

"What is it?" he asked, worried that he might just have really broken the seeker.

And then he felt it. Starscream arched up and groaned, his passage tightening. Megatron shuddered and gasped, limbs shaking as he pushed himself up off Starscream -grimacing slightly at the way their skin seemed to want to stick together- his member was squeezed back into life.

"You're still inside!" Starscream moaned, expression twisting into what Megatron could only perceive as agony.

He drew back, pulling himself almost all the way out when suddenly Starscream grabbed one of his wrists.

"No you idiot!" he barked, arching up and rubbing against him.

Megatron wasn't sure what Starscream wanted him to do, so he pushed forward again, and was rewarded with a squeal. He paused. This wasn't the kind of reaction he received from the seeker earlier.

Starscream began to writhe desperately, grinding up at an odd angle before bursting out, "For frags sake _MOVE_!"

Grinning in delight as he realized what the younger man wanted, Megatron took Starscream's other thigh in his hand and pushed it back, like he had done with the first. He sat up and braced one hand Starscream's hip to keep him steady and pushed the other on the mattress at the seeker's head. He circled his hips a little; with the tip only just inside Starscream, merely teasing him.

Starscream didn't seem to appreciate it and was quick to shriek at him again, "Deep!" he gasped urgently, "Go deeper!"

Megatron smirked and slipped in, rocking his hips languidly and sighing to himself as he found his subordinate to be just as tight and pleasurable as before.

He was then taken by surprise as Starscream, with a sudden bout of energy, reached up and pulled the crumpled mess of fabric that was his shirt up and over his head before throwing it furiously across the room. Megatron quirked an eyebrow in confusion as he watched the seeker, his pace slowing to a halt.

Starscream then pushed himself up and curled his arms around his leader's broader form, slender hands slipping down until they met with the fabric just hanging around his leader's thighs.

"Off!" he snapped, tugging at the fabric, almost ripping it. "Take them off."

Megatron, quite concerned now, tried to remove the garment, only to find that he wasn't exactly in the position too. And then Starscream kicked him.

"Off!"

"Alright!" he snapped back, pulling himself out of Starscream, which neither the seeker nor Megatron was happy about, to tug off his pants. He kicked them across the room angrily and fell back to the bed.

Two slender legs curled around his bare hips, keeping him trapped against the sticky, aggravated seeker. He opened his mouth to snap at Starscream but the insult he had been about to throw the impatient seeker's way was swallowed as his head was grabbed and he was tugged into a kiss. Legs tightened around him, insisting he _get a move on_. It took some effort on his part to draw back far enough from Starscream's tight grip to actually manoeuvre at all.

"Hurry up!" Starscream snapped impatiently, something sharp and molten burning in his eyes, his nails dug painfully into the skin on his back as his annoyance grew more. "And put your back into it this time!"

Despite his rudeness, Megatron grinned to himself, pulling back far enough to ram himself forward with as much strength as he could muster, purring at the gasp he drew from Starscream.

The seeker wanted rough, so he was going to get rough.

"Harder!"

It looked like this was going to be the start of something very promising indeed.

X

Slipstream scowled at the chaos occurring around her.

Fluffy had defecated right in the middle of the room, Frenzy had stepped in it, then spread it around it bit, plus, they couldn't find the television remote and all Slipstream really wanted to do was go upstairs and press her ear to Megatron and Starscream's bedroom door.

That, however, was out of the question. Soundwave was currently wrestling Frenzy into the bathroom and she was supposed to be cleaning up after the dog.

Why the frag should she?! She thought to herself as she dug around in the kitchenette's cupboards for some form of cleaning supplies. It wasn't even her fragging dog!

Couldn't she just call room service and have them clean it up? The hotel was supposedly pet 'tolerant' anyway. Though she was fairly certain there was something written about damages when she'd signed for the room. Did the rather putrid marks covering most of the carpet count as damages?

And to think, she was stuck down here cleaning up shit whilst Starscream was upstairs, probably having the time of his life. Maybe if she was lucky Megatron would take pity on her and shag her as well, because Soundwave sure as Hell wasn't acting like he was up for it.

Or perhaps not, Starscream might not pack the fire power he used to, but trying it on with the man her cousin had already staked claim was probably not a wise decision.

She would just have to suffocate in her own sexual frustration until she found a way to drug and or inebriate Soundwave. She was sure there'd be plenty of opportunities.

Her devious plans were interrupted by a sharp tap on the suite door. She paused, waiting until she heard it again. She huffed in annoyance and stomped her way to the door.

If she opened that door to find a dishevelled, wide eyed, panting Starscream who'd run away from their leader after wimping out last minute she was going to punch him.

She almost did punch the caller at the door at first glance. All three seeker brothers could almost pass for the same person. Luckily, Thundercracker didn't question the raised fist, probably just assuming that was how Slipstream answered the door to anyone. An excitable Skywarp stood somewhere behind him, bouncing on the spot.

"What do you want?" She sneered at them disdainfully.

Thundercracker was very used to this sort of attitude and sighed at her, something which never failed to get on her nerves, "We are going out. I just wanted to know if any of you wanted to come with us."

Slipstream shook her head, "The twins are going to bed," She announced, keeping at straight face even as she heard a bang and one of the twins shout from the bathroom, "They are a little tired."

Thundercracker raised an eyebrow but didn't comment on what he had clearly heard occurring inside the room. Instead opting to question her. "What about you?"

Slipstream snorted, leaning against the door frame, revealing to her cousins the state of the trashed suite they'd been in for less than two hours, "Once the twins are detained I'll have Soundwave to myself. I'm not one for sharing."

Thundercracker decided he didn't want to think about that. "Alright then." He said, nodding. He turned to Skywarp, "We'll see if Starscream wants to come."

Slipstream stiffened as she heard the passing comment. "Don't you dare go up there!" She barked.

Thundercracker looked taken aback, "...Why? We have to ask Megatron's permission to go out anyway."

"You don't need his permission," Slipstream snapped, "He wouldn't know anyway."

Thundercracker frowned at his cousin's complete disregard for authority, "We're still asking Starscream. He's always complaining about being left out-"

"Just leave him up there, I already saw him and he was going to bed. How would you like someone trying to bang down your hotel room door whilst you're trying to sleep?"

"I didn't say anything about 'banging down doors'." Thundercracker rolled his eyes, "I was going to knock and if there was no answer I'd assume they were asleep and leave them alone."

"You're not to knock on that door." Slipstream ordered him, finger pointing at him warningly, "They might not be asleep."

"Why would that be a problem?" He asked, nose scrunching up in confusion.

Slipstream shot him an incredibly overdramatic exasperated look, and promptly slammed the door shut in his face.

Thundercracker stood there a moment, wondering if he should knock again or if he should just go straight up stairs to see Megatron when the door flew open again to reveal Slipstream, dragging the official Decepticon mascot.

"Take this!" she snapped, tossing the strip of leather attached around the dog's neck at him, before nudging the creature out of the room with her foot.

Thundercracker fumbled with the lead as Fluffy spotted Skywarp and tried to bound over to him, hindered by the short leash the other seeker held firm. "What I am supposed to-"

"Walk it? I don't care; just make sure it craps outside."

Thundercracker didn't know how to respond to that.

"And leave Megatron alone," she added as an afterthought, glaring at the both of them in turn before stepping inside the room again and slamming the door shut on Fluffy's nose. Her sharp yelp of surprise had Skywarp on his knees trying to comfort her in seconds.

"Are we still going outside?" Skywarp asked his elder brother as he rubbed the dog behind her ears.

"Yeah," he said tugging lightly on the lead as he started to walk towards the elevators, "We just have to inform Megatron first."

Skywarp stumbled to catch up, "But Slipstream said not to disturb him."

"Slipstream isn't the commander." Thundercracker reminded his younger brother, "In fact, she's not even an officer."

Skywarp nodded in agreement, "Starscream said she's not even a real Decepticon."

Thundercracker paused in confusion before sighing as realization set in. Starscream's opinion of what a 'true' Decepticon was usually differed from everyone else's, though the majority of their faction, especially the high command, consisted of flight capable _mechs_, that didn't mean it was compulsory. "Starscream said that because he's a chauvinist. Don't listen to him Warp, Slipstream may be a femme but she's as Decepticon as you or I."

They came to a stop in front of the door Thundercracker was fairly sure their brother and leader were staying in, before knocking twice.

X

Starscream gasped as Megatron's colossal weight fell on top of him a second time. He pushed at the larger mans chest with the pathetic amount of strength he still possessed. Thankfully his leader took the hint and pulled out before rolled off to the side. Starscream squirmed at the rather bizarre feeling of emptiness and the sudden loss of warmth. It was then that he became all too aware of the stinging on his neck, he suspected Megatron might have bitten him, and the returning throb in his ass.

He stared up at the decorative ceiling and the stupid pictures painted up there as he struggled to regain his breath, sweat trickling down the sides of his face into his already damp hair. Naked humans were painted flying through the sky and clouds with large, white, feathered wings on their backs. Had he energy he would have sneered. Humans would never fly.

Megatron was laying splayed out on his front next to him, panting just as hard. Beads of sweat decorated his broad muscular back and shoulders. Starscream groaned. Everything was wet and sticky and hot. He had never wanted a shower so badly before, not even since the first on he'd had after all those weeks in the Indian slum.

He stank of strawberries and Megatron and as he inhaled the unusual combination again he couldn't stop himself from feeling aroused at the scent. Great.

With a loud grunt the mattress dipped and Starscream's eyes flickered to the side to see his leader push himself to crawl back over to him. He closed his eyes again as the larger man flopped back down against him, the perspiration on his skin already cooling and tickling his own flesh as it mingled with him.

Starscream threw his hand out weakly at Megatron as the other man kissed his jaw, too exhausted to move, let alone mate again. "No more..." He muttered, turning his head sideways in the pillow to escape his commander's mouth, "Tired."

Megatron hummed his agreement, curling his arms around the slighter man and pulling him close, "Just want to hold you." He mumbled back, mouth reattaching itself to his neck, "Go to sleep."

Starscream was quite inclined to just follow his leader's orders and sleep until the next millennia but he was sticky, and groggy, and the idea of showering was growing ever more alluring. He started to get up, only for Megatron to tug him back.

"Shower," he muttered sleepily.

Megatron still didn't let go, "Tomorrow. We'll shower tomorrow together."

Even in Starscream's sleep muddled mind he knew what that meant. If somewhat reluctantly he relaxed again, sighing in content as he snuggled down into his leader's broad and mildly sweaty chest. "Early tomorrow," He murmured against the larger mans' shoulder, "You really do smell."

"So do you," Megatron replied, burying his nose into the seeker's hair and kissing his forehead affectionately.

The rare moment of content between them was then rather rudely interrupted as someone knocked on their suite door. They froze. It was so quiet that for a moment Starscream thought he could pretend he'd never heard it; unfortunately, Megatron didn't take the same approach.

His leader uncurled his arms from around his waist and sat up, leaving Starscream feeling cold and annoyed, "Leave it," He hissed, reaching out for the other man to pull him back down again.

But Megatron ignored him, climbing over the top of him and off the mattress.

"Where are you going!?" Starscream snapped, and this time did manage to grab his leader's wrist, tugging him back, hard.

Megatron's foot caught in the abundance of discarded clothes on the floor and that, coupled with Starscream pulling on him, sent him tumbling to the floor with a very loud bang.

"Frag!"

X

Outside the suite, Thundercracker pulled back and waited.

"Maybe they are asleep?" Skywarp murmured next to him.

Thundercracker was about to agree when a rather loud bang sounded from inside followed by a muffled curse.

Or maybe they weren't sleeping.

"Starscream?" he called, knocking on the door again, "Starscream are you all right?"

X

"You utter moron!" Starscream hissed from the bed, picking up the sheets and trying to wrap them around himself to preserve his dignity. "I told you to stay put."

"What if it's important?" Megatron snapped, picking himself up only to get smacked in the face with a pillow the seeker had just thrown at him.

"You can't answer that door!" Starscream snarled, leaning forward on the bed, trying to reach for him again, "You're naked and stink of Strawberries!"

"_Starscream_?" the voice called from outside their suite again, louder this time.

Starscream recognized the voice, "Frag, its Thundercracker!" He whispered furiously, wondering how likely it was that his brother would pick the lock to get in here.

Megatron shook his head and walked over to the bedroom door, pulling it open to step into the adjoining room. The knocking increased in volume.

"No!" he shrieked, "Megatron _no_!"

The knocking stopped, before-

"_Starscream, I can hear you_!" Thundercracker could be heard shouting on the other side of the door.

"Go away!" Starscream shouted back, still sat up in bed as he gestured furiously with his hands for his leader to come back. "We're- I'm busy!"

"_Starscream, just answer the door_."

"Frag off!" Starscream shrieked as Megatron strolled leisurely around the side of the bed. At least he was away from the door. "I'm trying to sleep!"

There was a pause and Starscream almost allowed himself to think his brother might have finally left, until, "..._What was that bang_?"

Starscream gritted his teeth, scowling at Megatron and blaming him silently as the older man climbed back onto the mattress next to him. "I- I fell out of bed!" he called back, blushing furiously and praying to Primus Thundercracker was a good enough brother not to tell anyone else.

But falling out of bed was better than being caught naked in a strawberry scented bed with his leader by his elder brother.

There was a longer pause before, "_Okay, me and Skywarp are going out. We'll be back later_."

Starscream seethed, "Then go!" he snapped.

"_Bye Star_!" he heard Skywarp's cheerful voice bid him goodbye as well.

Starscream fell back to his pillows and resisted the urge to scream up at the stupid, naked winged humans smiling down at him. Great, Skywarp had been there as well.

A warm mouth brushed his neck and he leant into it, trying to let his frustration melt away as Megatron kissed him.

"What are you so embarrassed about?" His leader murmured against his neck, kissing the dark, purpling crescent marks he's left there earlier, quite pleased with how they were turning out.

Starscream pulled away to glare at him, "How would you feel if Optimus Prime caught you mating with me?"

Megatron expression immediately darkened but Starscream only felt a small tinge of regret. It was the same principle wasn't it? Though it was probably worse for Megatron, considering Optimus Prime was far more judgmental than Thundercracker -but it was still the same basic brother notion.

He wasn't all that surprised not to get a reply from the other man but didn't find his comment deserving of snubbing as his leader did nothing more than roll to the other side of the bed.

He fumed at his own stupidity, and cursed Thundercracker's existence for ruining what had been a peaceful moment with his leader in the first place, as he awkwardly shuffled to the other, colder, side of the bed to his leader. He slipped his lean arms around the larger mans chest, finger tracing along and counting down the ribs he could feel through the skin, and pushed his face into the back of his leader's neck. It turned out to be as good as any apology he'd ever managed to spit out 'sincerely' before.

His disgruntled leader turned in his arms and gathered him close to his chest, and Starscream tucked his head under Megatron's strong chin, inhaling deeply against delicate skin.

Starscream shifted uncomfortably, the ache in his ass growing more insistent. And despite reassuring himself that soon it would be gone... he knew it was going to hurt in the morning.

X

AN: And hence we have come to the end of the awkward, nail biting sexual tension. So now is the time to prepare yourselves for the copious amounts of vigorous sex that is to come -with the tiniest bits of plot and whatnot muscling itself in every now and then.

Thanks for reading, and I do hope it lived up to your expectations.


	24. Chapter 24

X

Skywarp shuddered as the glass doors were opened, and jolted forward as Fluffy tried to leap out of the lobby entrance before him. Thundercracker nodded in thanks to the doorman as he followed after, crossing his arms over his chest as a gust of cold air wafted across them. Fluffy ran between their legs, tying them together with her lead and barking excitedly.

Thundercracker caught Skywarp before he fell into the path of oncoming cars and snatched the lead away, pointedly ignoring his younger brother's disappointed look. Fluffy proceeded to bark and jump at humans passing by, until Thundercracker pulled her back.

"No," he said firmly.

Fluffy's ears pulled back and her tail fell between her legs as she allowed herself to be pulled in a different direction at a far more sedate pace.

"TC," Skywarp whined, bending down and reaching out to her, "Don't be so mean. She's just excited."

"She's a _dog_ Warp," Thundercracker corrected, pulling Fluffy into heel.

"Doesn't mean she doesn't have feelings," Skywarp muttered miserably, casting the dog a sympathetic look.

Thundercracker rolled his eyes and ignored him, waving for him to hurry up as he started up the street, Fluffy bounding forwards again and choking herself as if she'd already forgotten she was on the leash. Skywarp trotted to catch up, stepping sideways and moving at an uneven pace to avoid walking into busy looking human's as he caught up to his elder brother.

"Where are we going?" he called to Thundercracker, before dodging a human as they tried to hand a piece of paper to him. He glanced at the human over his shoulder as they carried on walking in confusion. This was a strange place.

"Saw some foliage when we drove through," Thundercracker said loudly to be heard over the general noise of the traffic, horns beeping, people shouting, music emitting from unknown places. "Looked interesting. Thought we should go and look around."

Skywarp was inclined to agree, he too had seen the almost peaceful looking square of trees in the middle of the concrete island as well. Thought he dead, leafless trees had looked ominous in a twisted, evil sort of way, he had seen children in there, playing, laughing, having fun. He decided to give it the benefit of the doubt, for now at least.

Not five minutes into there walk, and the white, thick clouds above them seemed to burst, except rather that heavy rain, pure white crystals of frozen water started to drift down towards the. Skywarp was sacred at first, rushing for cover, but asides from being cold, they were harmless.

"Snow," Thundercracker murmured wondrously, holding a hand out to catch some of the floating flakes only for them to melt on contact with his skin.

Skywarp laughed and Thundercracker shook his hand dry, ignoring him and setting his expression stern again. "C'mon," he muttered, brushing the snowflakes from his eyelashes where they had settled.

The park was ridiculously large, and had a ridiculous amount of people in it, all dressed in thick, heavy coats and hats and scarfs. It was getting late in the afternoon now, the thick white clouds overhead and the steadily increasing rate the snow was falling was doing nothing to preserve the little sunlight they had left. Fluffy quickly grew very overexcited, her nose pressed to the frosty pavement, sniffing frantically.

As they walked further in, being careful to avoid the icy deaths traps lying in wait over inconvenient sections of the pathway. Skywarp managed to slip twice, much to the amusement of some passing human younglings, but was saved the embarrassment of falling flat on his backside by Thundercracker's quick reflects.

"Look where you're going!" Thundercracker snapped at him impatiently for the third time, releasing his grip on his upper arm. "Don't deliberately walk on the ice!"

Skywarp frowned at Thundercracker, thinking over what could have possibly led to his elder brother being so grumpy today. "I'm not," he whined, shrugging Thundercracker away. It wasn't his fault the snow was starting to cover some of the more obvious sheets of ice.

Fluffy started to bark, distracting Skywarp just before he let a very rude word -he'd heard from Starscream- slip out. He jumped out of his skin as he saw a huge, black fluffy _thing_ pass by just inches away. He squealed and ran backwards, slipping on the same patch of ice from earlier and falling into his brother's arms. Fluffy was still barking, jumping forward trying to escape her leash to greet the other animal.

The human that seemed to be wielding the animal simply laughed at Skywarp. He was a tall human male, though Skywarp couldn't be certain as to what he looked like with his scarf around his face and hat pulled down. The creature he had stopped obediently when he did. Fluffy was still growling and rolling around on the floor. Skywarp couldn't help but feel embarrassed that he and Thundercracker couldn't deal with Fluffy when she was still relatively small and yet one single human could command perfect obedience from an animal that looked as if it could eat him.

"Wha-what is that?" He stuttered at Thundercracker, but the human, who was within hearing distance, answered him.

"His name's Buck," The human said pleasantly, as if he were perfectly used to people backing away in terror, "And he's a Newfoundland."

Skywarp just stared.

"He's a bit big," His owner went on to say, "But a gentler dog I couldn'a found."

Skywarp continued to stare. _That_ was a _dog_! He'd thought it was a _**bear!**_

"You can pat him if you'd like."

Skywarp finally blinked and looked up at the human, shaking his head in terror. "I-I- no- no thank you." He managed to blurt out in the end. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Thundercracker rolling his eyes at him.

He barely managed to escape the human and his _beast_ after that, Fluffy was more than a little reluctant at having to move on without at least getting to sniff the larger dog but Skywarp was itching to get away. Five minutes later, Thundercracker was still shaking his head.

"What?" he moaned eventually, "_You _didn't go near it!" he pointed out.

Thundercracker didn't answer him, and something in his expression was telling Skywarp his there was another reason behind his bad mood, and it wasn't his skittishness. He sidled up to his elder brother, slipping his arm around his, much to Thundercracker's irritation. "What are you _doing_?"

"What's the matter TC?" he asked, squeezing his brother's arm a little tighter. Thundercracker again didn't answer, "Is it Starscream?"

Thundercracker stopped suddenly, almost leading to Skywarp tripping up again and causing Fluffy to jolt on her lead. He fixed him with a stern gaze, "Skywarp..." he began slowly, "What do you think is going on between Megatron and Starscream?"

Skywarp shrugged, "Starscream's happier-"

"With him." Thundercracker finished for him. Skywarp opened his mouth to inform his elder brother that that hadn't been what he was about to say when Thundercracker started to talking again, "But _why_?" he asked with a note of frustration, "Why now? What are they doing together that's keeping Starscream attached to Megatron's hip?"

Skywarp frowned; it had only been one day. Megatron and Starscream had only at the airport just a few hours ago been at each other's throats, bickering. It had only been since they'd landed here that they seemed to be getting along, perhaps it was just the relief of being out of India and getting that much closer to the All-Spark. He was fairly sure the two of them would be arguing when they got back, just like they always where. Perhaps Thundercracker should start considering the possibility that he might be as paranoid as Starscream. "Maybe they're friends..."

Thundercracker snorted and started walking again, tugging Fluffy along harshly. Skywarp had to jog to catch up, still confused as to why his brother was so angry about this. "Starscream doesn't have _friends_."

And Skywarp found himself shocked with the tone he used. He pulled a face, "I don't think you should hold Fluffy anymore," he said quietly, reaching for the lead. Thankfully Thundercracker gave it up without a fight and Skywarp bent to give her a reassuring stroke, but she seemed far more interested in the rather large lake just in front of them.

Skywarp didn't blame her, it was beautiful, and though a lot of the foliage around it was dead and the water was still, frozen around the edges, the clear refection of the sky and the tall buildings in it was quite a spectacular sight. Thundercracker was still walking ahead, muttering to himself resentfully.

Behind was a more open section of the park, clear of trees were human young were kicking around some sort of ball and chasing each other, couples walked hand in hand... and some humans were throwing things for their dogs.

He looked down a Fluffy, who was still running around in excited circles, desperate for something to do, and then Thundercracker, who still had his back to them. He spotted a stick by the side of the path and bent to pick it up. Fluffy grew even more excited at the sight of it, tail wagging furiously, and tongue lolling out. He took on more cautious glance at Thundercracker, and then threw the stick and unlatched Fluffy's lead. She took off like a shot only...

In the opposite direction of where the stick had been thrown.

And Skywarp realised his mistake a second too late.

"NO FLUFFY, _**NOO**_!" He shouted, drawing the attention of many humans as he sprinted as fast as he could after the puppy as she bounded towards the lake at full speed, short stubby legs propelling her impossibly fast.

Thundercracker whirled on the spot as he heard his shout and turned just in time to see him running like a mad man as the small dog jumped and landed in the mucky swallow lake water with a loud splash. He slapped a hand to his forehead as a second, louder splash signalled his brother jumping in after.

X

Completely unaware of the embarrassment Skywarp was causing to all of them, Starscream rolled over in bed, and winced, the aches that seemed to originate from almost every part of his body waking him up properly.

Everything hurt.

_Everything._

His head throbbed from where it had been smacked against the headboard, his back from where he had arched and twisted into shapes he shouldn't have, his thighs from Megatron's rough grip, his neck from where he had been _bitten_ by his brute of a leader and his lips which were chapped. But none of that, not even combined, hurt as much as his backside did. He whined when he shifted, hissing in pain as he brought a hand around to touch the base of his spine.

He promptly decided he was in a bad mood.

He was _sticky,_ _uncomfortable_, everything _hurt_ and he could even smell himself.

He _stank_.

Of what, Primus only knew, but he had a few good ideas. He really should have showered last night. He pressed a hand to his chest, and pulled a horrified face as his finger tips came into contact with something dried and flaking. Looking under the covers and down at himself the sight only grew worse. Translucence streaks, the stale stench of the strawberry lube, and the fact that the sheets he lay in where still somewhat damp... his stomach rolled.

He pressed his face into his pillow, groaning as his ass stung _again_, even when he hardly moved. How the frag was he going to get up and carry on as normal with _this_. Fragging Megatron had been too fragging rough. Never mind that he had been egging him on, the larger man should have been more careful.

He heard a grunt and a sigh to his right and the bed springs shifted as someone on the other side of the bed moved.

Starscream pulled a face. But of course the man was still here.

He rolled, wincing again, to glare at the dozing heap on his bed, his leader's decency only half covered by the bed sheets wrapped around his legs, showing off a dangerous amount of bare skin in a very intimate area. Starscream's eyes narrowed. Well no wonder it had _hurt_.

Starscream was about to kick the older man and wake him up to shout at him about his indecency and inability to mate with him without almost seriously injuring him. Perhaps he could even go as far as to guilt and shame Megatron into waiting on him, so he didn't have to get out of bed and waddle around.

Megatron hummed contently when he nudged him awake with his foot, not daring to move much closer lest he ended up _ensnared_ by the older man. Megatron lifted himself into a satisfying looking stretch, his mouth pulled into a wide, smug grin as he flopped back down again, arms folding behind his head before he finally opened his dark eyes to gaze at Starscream lustfully.

"Starscream," he greeted smoothly, deep voice rumbling through Starscream's chest and hitting something in his stomach. He barely fought off a shiver and although it was only his name his leader had said, he already wanted to bury his face in his pillow as embarrassment threatened to overcome him.

"I have to say," Megatron continued cockily, seeming so _proud_ of himself, "You were quite something," he paused and sent his second a smirk capable of melting any woman, or man.

Starscream, as much as he hated himself for it, blushed before he could snap anything snide back at his leader, and in an effort to preserve what little remained of his dignity, replaced his face in the pillow.

"And it was nice of hear you addressing me by my correct title for once as well." Megatron added just to rub it in that little bit more.

Starscream groaned, loudly, "Frag off," he muttered at his leader through the pillow.

The mattress dipped and a large, warm palm pressed against his back, stroking downwards and Starscream could barely contain his shudders of anticipation. The sheets resting around his hips were lifted and he stiffened as something large moved over the top of him, the mattress dipping and rising quite animatedly.

Megatron lowered himself carefully on top of the seeker, keeping most of his weight off his smaller body by bracing an arm against the mattress. Starscream shifted, unable to stop himself from snuggling into the new warmth as Megatron stroked his hand back up his shoulders, rubbing after the tension firmly.

The lager man smirked as he managed to entice a relaxed sigh from the seeker.

He slipped his hands under Starscream and cuddled him to his chest, uncaring at how affectionate the gesture was or the huff of irritation emitted from the smaller man as he pressed his face into Starscream's hair. He hummed again as he squeezed the firm but soft body in his arms, breathing in his scent. He moved his mouth down until it found skin, pressing his lips against the seeker's neck insistently until Starscream made a noise of irritation and tried to wriggle away.

Megatron held him firm against his chest, "Want you again," he whispered into Starscream's hair, hands already moving down his smooth sides.

Starscream wriggled again, this time more forcibly, "Nuh, get off me!" he hissed.

Megatron shook his head, moving down to kiss between the seeker's shoulders, one hand moving over Starscream's smooth hip to grope his ass.

"Stop it!" Starscream hissed, "We're_ not_ mating again!"

Megatron instantly stilled, and Starscream angled his head to look back at him, taking some sadistic pleasure on the worry he saw in his leader's expression at the thought that he might never be permitted to mate with him again. It wasn't true, but he wanted to him to suffer in his own thoughts for at least a few seconds before reassuring him again. "...Not now anyway." he whispered, eventually.

"What's wrong?" Megatron asked, and Starscream was incredibly surprised to hear a note of concern in his tone of voice. His leader's hands were already moving to far more appropriate areas of his body. Perhaps the man had manners after all.

Starscream turned away to stop Megatron from seeing his smile as he realised this was the perfect opportunity to carry out his plan. "Just... sore," he muttered with false sadness, shifting awkwardly.

"Where?"

Starscream's head shot up out of his pillow and he turned to glare at his commander. Where did the _fragger_ think he was sore?!

Megatron seemed to finally get the hint as he automatically looked down. And Starscream smirked as he thought now was the time to get his sympathy, make Megatron feel guilty. Unfortunately instead of apologising or even looking the slightest bit guilty, the older man threw the blankets out of the way, and grabbed the backs of Starscream's thighs, starting to force them apart.

"What are you _**doing**_?!" Starscream yelped, grabbing his pillow, ready to whack Megatron with it as he tried to close his legs again.

"Let me see," Megatron said calmly, moving down the bed and bowing his head like a curious child.

"Megatron!" Starscream shrieked, mouth dropping open in disbelief as his leader's audacity. He threw his pillow at him.

The only damage the pillow succeeded in inflicting upon his commander was messing up Megatron's already scruffy hair. He didn't as much as look up at Starscream as he dodged the foot trying to kick him in the face.

"Starscream," he growled, fingers tightening on the soft flesh of the seekers thigh, "Stop fighting, I am checking for damage."

"Stop it!" Starscream shrieked feeling more violated now than he did before when he was having sex with the man! "You're not a medic, nor do you know anything about human biology! You're not- _nooo_!"

He squealed indignantly as a hard hand forced him to lie flat on the bed, "You are _injured_," Megatron insisted and Starscream stiffened, curling his hands into fist, before throwing on backwards into Megatron's shoulder.

He winced and scrambled back into his front as he was realised, making a break for the top of the bed, as far from Megatron as he could get, forcing another pillow between his legs and cradling his hand, which probably hurt more than Megatron's shoulder. "No," He said firmly, pointing at the larger man as he looked like he was going to approach.

His leader looked concerned, but didn't come any closer.

"Does it hurt?" He asked, and Starscream tired to not flush like a femme as he nodded slightly.

Megatron nodded back and then clambered out of the bed. Starscream, though still scowling at him, couldn't help his eyes being drawn to the light trail of black hair leading from his leader's naval to the dark flesh dangling between his legs, his eyes narrowed lustfully as he drank in the sight.

His view was then ruined when Megatron bent to pull on a pair of pants.

"Where are you going?" he snapped, only now just realizing Megatron intended to leave him. No, he didn't get to leave, because Starscream wasn't sure he'd be able to chase after him in this state.

"To get Soundwave," Megatron grunted, already searching for the key to unlock the door, "He knows more about human biology. He will be able to determine whether you are injured or not."

"No, _**NO**_!" Starscream yelled in a very demanding tone of voice, "Don't you dare bring him in here! And there is no way in pit he is coming near me!"

Megatron frowned at him, completely flummoxed by Starscream's lack of concern. If he was injured then surely he'd want to receive the right attention to get it fixed. "You might be injured more seriously-"

"Stop it!" he shrieked again, "Take off those fragging clothes and get back into bed with me." he tried to plead, even going as far as to reach out for the other man.

"Humans are susceptible to infection," Megatron tired to reason, repeating what was likely the only knowledge he knew about human biology. Infections and sex were probably the limit of his commander's awareness. "What if you-"

"I'm not!" Starscream whined, now more upset than angry. He wanted... he was cold; he wanted Megatron's arms around him again, regardless of how smelly or sticky he might be. He just wanted a few more minutes in bed. "Please," he whined, stretching his arms out further towards Megatron, "Come back here."

Megatron watched him, contemplating what to do for a moment before finally relenting, stepping back towards the bed.

"No pants!" Starscream barked out, pointing at the offending clothing. Megatron rolled his eyes as unzipped himself, tugging them down roughly before stepping out of them.

He pulled back the covers and crawled in with his seeker, smiling to himself as the younger man practically purred when their bare flesh met. Starscream surprised him by pushing his face closer to his leader's and Megatron took the opportunity to kiss his cheek.

Starscream shifted and winced again. Megatron saw.

"Are you sure-"

"Leave it!" Starscream barked.

X

Slipstream glared into the coffee cup. The brown slag tasted disgusting but at the moment it was the only thing keeping her eyes open. The Hotels cafe was still bustling around her, the low hum of human's speaking, glasses clinking, coffee makers steaming, various unnecessary pieces of equipment beeping and ringing... and yet none of it was enough to drown out her own thoughts.

He glared venomously at the women around her, sitting opposite their men. Slipstream had spent money on clothes, makeup, her hair, her nails, she even made sure she smelt nice, and yet, though she could have sworn there was no difference between her and these women, why did they make her feel so... inadequate.

The tall, slim perfect blond on the table opposite leant over her drink to peck the handsome, well dressed man opposite, Slipstream lifted her cup to her lips, "Slut," she muttered under her breath, sipping at the cringe worthy beverage. She put it down with a disgusted expression. Why would anyone _choose _to drink this?

She looked between the women and herself again. Was she too fat? Was she too thin? Was she too pale? Were her _breasts not big enough_!? What was it? Why wasn't she good enough for Soundwave?

She glanced up at the ceiling to prevent tears of anger from gathering in her eyes, exhaling heavily. The emotional turmoil was nearly enough for her too want to pursue women instead... if only she didn't hate all of them.

She glanced back down again as the scrapping of a chair caught her attention. Her surprised expression quickly morphed into one of contempt as Soundwave sat down opposite her.

"You are upset," He stated outright, placing his hands on the table in front of him.

She pulled her drink to the edge of the table, as far from him as possible, "No shit," she hissed, glancing away to watch the human waiting staff run about with their hot drinks, sadistically hoping one of them would fall over if only to cheer her up a bit.

"Because I will not take you as a mate," Soundwave finished, lacing his fingers together on the table. He fixed Slipstream with a stern, knowing stare waiting patiently for her to turn around and give him her full attention.

"Shouldn't you be watching your brats," she muttered, finger tracing the edge of her coffee cup, still refusing to look at him.

"They are perfectly fine on their own," He replied, "I am not here to talk about them."

"I gathered," Slipstream grumbled, shifting in her seat and crossing her legs. She had half a mind to sit herself in a more seductive, attractive position before she remembered Soundwave was a _fragging prude_! "So what do you want?"

"I am here to sooth your temper,"

Slipstream gripped her hand around her coffee that much harder, "What temper?" she growled.

Soundwave wasn't the least bit intimidated, "I also desire to speak with you about this unhealthy relationship you are trying to develop between us."

Slipstream's left eye twitched, "I want-!"

Soundwave held up hand to silence her and Slipstream's mouth fell open at his audacity, "I know perfectly well what you want. I simply wish to know the reasoning why?"

Slipstream blinked. There were a thousand reasons; the physical ones alone would take hours to list off. Of how she just wanted someone, anyone, to dominate her, take her, hold her, _something_! And then there were even more emotional ones. Soundwave... was the nicest person she'd probably ever met, even when she was being a total tyrannical bitch to him. Her mouth fell open but not words came out, so Soundwave continued.

"As far as I can gather from any and all past encounters with you, all you seem to feel for me is contempt."

Slipstream's eyes widened in surprise and she looked up to see Soundwave entirely serious face. "You're kidding?" she said in disbelief, "I've been trying to-"

"Mate with me yes," Soundwave finished for her, "Though the desire to copulate with another does not have to stem from any sort of emotional attachment. I do not approve of that."

Slipstream's eyebrows drew together in confusion. How could he claim that after helping her trick Tweedledee and Tweedledum in the airport restroom yesterday? "But Megatron and Starscream-

"Contrary to belief I believe Starscream cares a great deal for our leader and Megatron for him even more so." Soundwave interrupted.

Slipstream decided not to think about the implications there for a moment, "...And you don't like me at all?"

"Not at all," Soundwave said casually, as if they were discussing the gradually worsening weather, "I am very fond of you."

Slipstream sat up that much straighter, sensing an opportunity.

"But I do not think you are ready to have any sort of intimate relationship with anyone, let alone me."

She slumped again, jaw pulling from side to side as her eyes narrowed. "Who are you to tell me what I can or can't do?" she hissed, "What right do you have to say I'm _not ready_?" Soundwave's expression remained unchanging, "Is-is it because of the pregnant thing?" she said desperately, leaning forward, "Because I can get condoms Soundwave! I can get birth control!"

Soundwave shook his head, wondering when she was finally going to realise that this wasn't about protected sex at all.

"What do you want from me?" she finally burst out, "What am I not doing? Why am I not _ready_? You said so yourself you liked me, so what is it?!"

Humans at the surrounding tables had begun to notice there little... discussion, but Slipstream didn't lower her voice, "Are you gay?" she barked rather loudly.

Soundwave shook his head slowly, "No Slipstream. I'm not gay."

She looked on the verge of tears, she closed her eyes. The hand still gripping her now cold coffee shook. "Go away." She whispered, when she hadn't heard him move she opened her eyes and glowered at him, "I said frag off!"

Soundwave looked down sadly, and Slipstream almost wanted to apologise to him. He stood up, pushing the chair back with a solemn sounding scrap before striding out of the cafe. Slipstream ignored the curious stares of the humans as he put her head in her hand and tried to fight back tears.

Why didn't he want her?

X

Humans were surprisingly more helpful than Thundercracker had assumed. Of the six that had helped him rescue his idiot brother, only one of them had a sworn duty to.

Skywarp was still shivering at the cold and whimpering about Fluffy as he was helped out of the freezing, murky water. Fluffy herself was swimming about happily in the middle of the lake, because unsurprisingly no human had been willing to go out after her.

The one human, who had told Thundercracker that it was his job anyway, as he'd fished Skywarp out, had reassured them both that she would be protected enough from the cold with her thick, waterproof coat. But Skywarp still looked as if he wanted to jump in after her again.

"You fragging idiot!" Thundercracker burst out as the 'cop' placed a warm blanket around his younger brother's bare shoulders, the majority of his water sodden clothes having been stripped from him, "You can't swim!"

"D-di-didn't kn-know i-i-it was-ss s-so d-deep," Skywarp stuttered out, both his fear of the surrounding humans and the clattering of his jaw doing nothing to lessen his stammer.

Despite his extreme annoyance Thundercracker dragged him closer into a hug, rubbing his arms over his cold body trying to warm it up. Skywarp smiled at him with blue tinged lips, "Y-your n-n-not a-an-angry-y a-are you T-t-t C-cee?"

Thundercracker scowled, "I'm furious," He growled, "Why are you so stupid Warp!"

The 'Cop' who'd nothing short of saved his life returned with a polystyrene cup of something steaming, "Don't drink it yet," He said, "just let the steam warm your hands."

Skywarp nodded fearfully at the tall human dressed in a smart black uniform, feeling a little guilty for the dirtied, wet state of his once pristine pant legs, "S-so-sorry," he managed to whimper to him.

The Cop nodded, "It's alright kid, it happens."

Thundercracker rolled his eyes; he doubted it was everyday a raving lunatic ran head first into a lake after a puppy. The other humans that had been kind enough to assist Skywarp were starting to move off or already had, Thundercracker made sure to thank them all before they did so, apologising to each of them for his brother's lunacy.

"W-will they g-ge-get Ff-fluffy?" Skywarp asked worriedly, looking towards the lake where she was still swimming in circles, snapping at floating debris playfully.

"Call her back" the cop supplied, "She trained yet?"

Skywarp looked down and Thundercracker shook her head in embarrassment, "That's why she shouldn't have been let off the lead!" he said forcibly to his shivering brother. Skywarp was somewhat thankful that he was too cold to blush.

"Oi!" Thundercracker shouted out at the pup across the lake, "Get back here!"

Skywarp shook his head, "Ca-call her n-na-name!"

Thundercracker looked a little reluctant to start shouting Fluffy in a public place.

"Wha's her name?" the helpful Cop asked.

"Fff-Fluffy," Skywarp stammered quietly.

A loud whistle rang out into the darkening park, both Skywarp, Thundercracker and Fluffy all the way in the middle of the lake jumped and looked up to the source of the noise, the Cop, "Here girl!" he shouted, stopping to whistle again, "Fluffy! Here girl!"

To Thundercracker and Skywarp's utter amazement, she started to paddle back towards them. Head held just above the water and a lot stick in her mouth. Skywarp got up and stumbled to the edge of the lake, held back by the Cop when he almost slipped the on the icy, mud in his enthusiasm to get to her. Once she'd reached the water's edge she dropped her stick, panting heavily and clambered up the steep embankment to her masters, wagging her tail happily.

She wasn't quite so recognisable as Fluffy anymore, and Thundercracker considered changing her name to Stinking-Muddy-Drowned-Rat at least until she'd tried off again. But regardless of how she looked Skywarp bent down and scooped her up, hugging her close despite the drop water soaked into her fur now wetting his new warmer garments. She wriggled about, getting mud everywhere,

Thundercracker grimaced and decided not to watch his younger brother coo and fuss over the mucky creature. "Thank you again," He said to the Cop quietly, "I don't know what I would have done with him if we couldn't get the dog back."

The Cop nodded, smiling slightly, "Just keep her on a lead. She's seems a nice enough pup, but if you're not confident controlling her, don't let her run off. She'll get a damn sight bigger than that in a couple a' months."

Thundercracker eyes widened in surprise, Fluffy had already tripled in size since their very first meeting in the Windsor hotel room, where Megatron had almost dumped her out the window. "Really?" he said in wonder.

The cop nodded, "Yeah dunno what she is, some sort of mixed breed. I'd say she was a Great Dane if her fur weren't so long, but I dunno a lot 'bout dogs..."

He trailed off but Thundercracker was still watching Skywarp play with Fluffy. If she grew up into a beast like the dog they'd seen with that human earlier, Megatron would be very pleased.

Thundercracker turned his attention back to the Cop, "Thank again," he said, stepping towards his brother. He'd need to get him home and in the warm again before he froze to death. The snow, falling much heavier now and leaving a light covering of white everywhere, was starting to blow into his eyes.

"Where about are you staying?" he heard the cop call him back, "I'll give you a lift in the patrol car if you'd like. Save him having to walk through the snow."

Thundercracker glanced back at Skywarp, his blue lips and finger and dripping hair. He sooner he was inside the better. He'd be stupid to turn down the human's offer.

X

Starscream sighed as a finger teasingly drew patterns onto his stomach, stroking the soft, silky skin lightly, but couldn't stop himself from shifting in discomfort again.

As nice as if was being wrapped up in Megatron's warm, firm arms, and how appealing the idea of staying in the warm, cosy bed with him forever was, Starscream was starting to itch. He knew what it was, dried patches of semen covering his chest. Both the knowledge that it was _still_ on his skin and the fact that it was flaking off in a highly revolting manner anyway was too much for him to take.

He sat up, brushing the heavy arm away and pushing the covers off himself. Megatron sat up to, clearly only half awake if his half lidded eyes and even messier hair were anything to go by. He tried to wrap a possessive arm around his seeker again when Starscream stepped out of the bed.

"Shower," he announced to his drowsy leader.

Megatron rubbed a hand across his eyes, trying to regain focus. He pushed his own covers away and made to follow after him. Starscream stropped and held out a hand, preventing Megatron from getting out of the bed, "No," he said firmly, "I'm showering you can use the other bathroom."

Megatron shook his head and frowned up at Starscream, "...Why?"

"Because," Starscream informed him snottily, taking limping steps back towards the bed, placing his hands on his hips and cocking them, "I'd rather not damage myself anymore."

He scowled at he saw his leader's eye were anywhere but his face. Hissing in irritation he picked up a pair of discarded pants, not caring who they belonged to as he used them to cover his decency, "Hello!" he snapped.

Megatron frowned in disappointment and looked up, "...What?"

Starscream scowled, "You're not sharing a shower with me because we're not having sex until I can at least walk without this limp."

Megatron's face fell, "If you let me get Sound-"

"NO!" Starscream burst out, and then paused. "No." He said a second time more calmly, "Go-go and get a shower, you smell."

And with that he waddled across the room to the bathroom, clothing still pressed to his front but giving Megatron a very pleasant view of his backside as he turned his back on him. Megatron tilted his head sideways and watched it until Starscream opened the bathroom door, turned to glare at him and then slammed it shut. Megatron huffed in disappointment that he was missing out on being in an enclosed space with a wet, naked Starscream.

What he didn't know was that Starscream, upon entering the bathroom, had just seen himself in the mirror. His mouth fell open and he stepped closer, rubbing at his neck, thinking, _praying_, that whatever it was just some sort of dirt. It wasn't.

"Megatron!" he shrieked, eyes wide as he stared at his reflection and the two crescent shaped marks on a very visible part of his neck, "_**Megatron**_!"

Outside Megatron smirked to himself, pushing himself up and out of the bed. It took Megatron a while to decode what the Starscream's hysterical, high pitched shrieking meant. "What have you done to my _**neck**_! You _**stupid, idiotic, selfish, arrogant**_-!"

There was a lot of banging from inside the bathroom and Megatron decided that it would perhaps be best if he left and maybe even locked himself in the second en-suite in the other bedroom where Starscream couldn't get to him. He began to trudge somewhat dismally to the other bathroom, still wishing Starscream would have let him shower with him even as he shouted death threats through the door.

Back inside the bathroom, Starscream furiously turned the taps to their highest setting, as hot as they could go. If he burned himself, _good_. He would need the water scalding to get rid of Megatron's... _little soldiers_ already dried onto his skin. He shuddered in revulsion again. He should have just washed straight away last night instead of stewing in his own filth whilst he slept.

It was dark out now, so it must not have been too long ago. It would depend how late into the night it was.

He stepped into the shower, taking a moment to get used to the temperature before selecting and the nicest smelling shower gel and sponge, and he dropped both in shock when he saw watery red streams rushing down his legs too pool around his feet. He froze...

"_**MEGATRON!"**_

X

Megatron nearly tripped over the leg of a coffee table as his name was shrieked, again, but this time in panic rather than fury. He turned back around again and walked back to the bathroom, where he could still hear Starscream screaming. He wasn't too concerned, as Starscream reacted to anything, minor or major in such a manner.

He pushed the door open to see Starscream stood frozen in the shower, knees shaking.

"Megatron!" he wailed, expression distraught, legs part and hands braced on the shower sides. He was stood in a shallow pool of light pink water, blood.

He sighed heavily and stepped forward, pushing Starscream back to get in the shower with him. Starscream instantly wrapped his arms around his waist and buried his face into his chest, "I'm bleeding!" he cried out over the rush of the water.

Megatron rolled his eyes but patted his head anyway, "It's alright," he tried to calm the fretting seeker, already aware that Starscream didn't react well to the sight of human blood, much like Thundercracker. It was an odd trait for a Decepticon to have. "You're not going to bleed out."

"But look at it all!" Starscream cried, clenching his eyes shut tightly.

Megatron did. There wasn't a lot of blood, it was only because it was mixing with the water that it seemed like there was more. Nevertheless, Megatron knew he shouldn't really have been bleeding at all.

"I told you," He murmured to him, "You should have let me ask Soundwave."

Starscream simply buried his face into his neck and shoulder, still shaking. Megatron stroked his wet hair again, noticing how the water seemed to be getting clearer and clearer, "It's stopping," He said in Starscream's ear, "It'll be gone in a moment."

But Starscream didn't look up, and Megatron, deciding he should use this opportunity to shower with Starscream since the seeker was too busy being over dramatic to protest anyway, leant over the smaller man to select the shampoo. He squirted it onto the seeker's hair and started to work it in, watching with mild interest as the foam started to develop.

Starscream eventually leant his head back to allow Megatron better access, and when he taller man looked down the water was clear again. "See," he shouted over the shower water, scrubbing the seeker's soft foamy hair a little bit harder to get his attention, "You are fine."

Starscream stared down at the water worriedly but nodded his head and stood patiently as Megatron rinsed his face out. He would have liked to stay for longer, but he needed to run downstairs to speak with Soundwave before Starscream finished in the shower. He wasn't going to bring his second up here, unless it was absolutely necessary, he just wanted to know what they were doing wrong that had caused Starscream this much pain the next day.

He kissed the seeker's wet cheek and tried to ignore the way Starscream reached for him when he stepped out of the shower again, snatching a towel and exiting the bathroom.

X

Slipstream stared out of lobby window.

She could have sworn that she was watching Thundercracker and Skywarp being helped out of the back of a cop car, but the snow was falling two thickly for her to properly see out of the window. A small dog followed the two young men out of the backseats and then Slipstream realised it _was_ them.

Oh, what the frag?! She'd asked them to walk the dog! It looked like they'd gone swimming!

She marched around to the front doors, ready to glare at them when they appeared. Thundercracker pushed through the door and almost walked into her. He lurched back in shock at the expression on her face.

"What happened to yo-"

"I should be asking you two the same question!" she snapped, "What the frag have you been doing?! Did you get arrested?"

"No," Thundercracker said slowly, terrified of inflicting her wrath anymore, "Skywarp fell in a lake and-"

"Don't lie to me!" she barked, and as Thundercracker got closer he could see the redness of her eyes. It looked like she'd been crying. Skywarp, from past experience, was wise enough not to comment on it, or get anywhere near her.

"Slipstream," he said calmly, "Do you want to stay in our room tonight?" She glared at him for a moment longer before looking down and nodding. Thundercracker sighed, "Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head.

Thundercracker handed Fluff's lead back to Skywarp and reached out for his cousin, "Was it Starscream?" he asked solemnly, because he knew that was what was upsetting him.

Slipstream smirked and shook her head, grasping his freezing, slightly damp hand in her own warm, slim one, "No," she muttered, "This time I think it was me."

X

Starscream limped across the suite, hissing every few steps as pain shot up his spine. "Primus," he muttered to himself, "Where the frag _is_ he."

Megatron clearly wasn't in the suite anymore. His clothes had gone... well most of them, and he wasn't in the kitchen or the other bedroom's en-suite. All he wanted to do was sit down and wait for the pain to dull. He could do that if he had Megatron to wait on him, bring him food and drinks, turn the TV on for him –but the useless fragger had run off.

Damn him.

He wretched open the freezer door, recalling some vague knowledge about ice having a numbing effect on the human body, dulling pain. There was only one thing in there.

A bag of frozen peas.

He scowled to himself and lifted them out, carrying them back to the sofa in front of the TV, making sure to pick up the remote on the way so he wouldn't have to get back up for it. He threw the bag of frozen peas onto the couch carelessly, plonking himself down on top of them and wincing as a shot of pain sprang up his spine, _again_.

After hissing in pain and silently wishing some horrible method of castration on Megatron he looked up at the darkened window and deflated.

Snow.

Slag loads of it.

Everywhere.

Megatron would probably be a little upset.

X


	25. Chapter 25

X

Megatron huffed impatiently to himself as he passed two curious looking human females, both rather amused and interested in his half dressed state. So he didn't have time to put on shoes or a shirt, surely it wasn't interesting? He scowled to himself as he heard them giggle before he turned a corner.

Stupid fragging women.

Purely out of the desire not to run into more giggling females Megatron took the stairs rather than the elevator, taking them two at a time in his rush to get back to Starscream.

He'd been in such a good mood that morning, what with lingering memories of Starscream withering under him, crying out in submission, still fresh in his mind. Now though, there wasn't an inch of the damn city covered in a thick blanket of snow, ice, cold _everywhere. _He had been loath to go outside before, now however, he wasn't leaving the safety of the hotel until it had all melted. All of it. He didn't care how long they'd be stuck in the city, how much time they might waste, _he_ was the leader and if he said they weren't leaving until the weather improved then that was what was going to happen.

And that was final.

He roughly pushed the door to his suite open, smirking slightly as he saw Starscream slouched on the sofa in front of the TV, completely naked. He smirked at the seeker.

At least now that's he'd talked to Soundwave he knew where they'd gone wrong last night. It was a rather odd thought to think he'd need to 'stretch' Starscream before mating with him.

"Megatron!" Starscream called out, holding up the black television remote, "The remote isn't working!"

Megatron walked into the kitchenette and rifled through the cupboards, looking for something quick to eat. "And?" he called back.

"I can't change the channel!"

Megatron pulled out a random bag of something, the colourful packaging somewhat appealing, "Then get up and change it!" he said, struggling with the bag for a moment before finally figuring out how to open it.

"I can't!" Starscream moaned, "Change it for me!"

Megatron walked around the kitchenette to see Starscream still sat miserably on the sofa, glaring at the TV. He took a handful of the crispy, salty snacks and shoved them into his mouth, "No."

Starscream threw his arms out, the remote slipping from his hand and bouncing onto the floor, "Megatron!" he moaned again pulling a face.

Megatron ignored him, "You might want to get dressed," he told the seeker, "as much as I am enjoying the view we might have visitors in a while."

Starscream scowled, still watching the drivel that played on the screen in front of him, "Well they can frag off," he muttered nastily, "I'm not moving."

Megatron smirked, "Suit yourself, but I asked Soundwave up here to-"

Starscream made a loud noise of frustration, "You _just saw_ Soundwave!" he barked slumping on the sofa, "Why does he need to come up here?"

"To irritate you," Megatron grumbled under his breath, finishing off the rest of his salty snack and striding towards Starscream.

The seeker looked up, "What was that?"

Megatron smirked as he reached him and leant down towards the sofa. Starscream leaned back slightly, a wary expression on his face, his smooth white legs shifting to cover his nude condition, "What?" he said, eyeing his commander suspiciously.

Megatron slipped a hand down to the sofa and grasped the edge of the bag of frozen peas Starscream was still sat on. He rather ruthlessly ripped it out from under him, and Starscream shirked, jolting up from the sofa. Megatron tossed the bag over the back of the coach where it hit the floor with a crash, the bag splitting and tiny green peas rolling out in all directions.

"Megatron!" Starscream snapped at him again, staring at the peas with a dismal expression.

Megatron wasn't at all remorseful, "Get up and stop moping," he growled, already walking back to the kitchenette.

"You're so insensitive!" Starscream snapped, getting up and pointlessly throwing one of his pillows to the floor with the spilled peas. "That was the only frozen thing we had."

Megatron ignored him, after Soundwave's reassurances that Starscream wasn't morbidly injured, and his human body was just unused to the rough kind of treatment it had received last night, he no longer had much patience for his whinging. Not in the face of all that snow building up outside.

As if he could read his mind, Starscream hissed spitefully, "You're just fragged off because of the snow."

Megatron's eyes narrowed, "I wouldn't test my patience if I were you Starscream," he called from the kitchenette to the seeker, "Not when you're in such a... vulnerable state."

Starscream scowled, glancing down at his naked state before turning on his heel back towards the bedroom, "Aft!" he called back to him.

Megatron smirked before downed a bottle of orange juice, knowing Starscream's volatile behaviour was just a farce to make up for his slightly more affectionate mannerisms earlier that day in bed, when he hadn't been shouting demands to be pounded through the bed, that is.

X

Frenzy woke up.

It took his eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness of the room but as soon as they did he was able to locate the reason for his waking.

"Soundwave?" he whispered quietly so as not to wake his brother, "What's wrong?"

Soundwave's dark head lifted to gaze softly at him, "I was merely watching over you." he answered quietly, but Frenzy could sense something was troubling his creator from his tone.

He sat up, Rumble still asleep next to him rolled into the warm space on the bed he had just vacated. Soundwave sat on the floor, leaning up against the wall by their bed. He looked so out of place slumped down there.

Frenzy shifted across, gently nudging his younger brother until there was more room, "Do you wanna sleep here?" he asked his solemn creator.

Soundwave shook his head, slight smile tugging at his lips at his creations concern, though it was barely visible in the dark. "Thank you, but I have a meeting with Megatron in a few moments."

Frenzy sat up that much straighter, "Can we come?" he whispered, gesturing to his still sleeping twin.

Soundwave tilted his head back, his hair brushing across the wall, "It is late."

"We've been asleep all afternoon," Frenzy argued, "and its boring stuck in here."

"Your brother is still sleeping," Soundwave pointed out, "and you have plenty to occupy yourselves."

Frenzy slumped, "But it's..." he paused looking around the dark, silent room, "it's too quiet." he finished pathetically, "I don't like being in separate rooms."

"You were in separate accommodation at the last hotel." Soundwave reminded him gently.

Frenzy laid his head back in his pillow and fiddled with the covers, "Yeah but, we were closer."

"I am still close."

Frenzy pulled a guilty face, "It was kinda... kinda fun with the others though. Not that you're not fun Soundwave," he said quickly, "but... we miss Starscream and-"

Soundwave's eyebrows rose almost to his hairline, "You miss Starscream?" he repeated, wondering if his hearing was impaired.

"_And_ Skywarp and... it was just better with the others because there was always someone doing something, or making noise."

Soundwave watched his creation shift awkwardly in his oversized bed; Rumble mumbled something in his sleep. "Even Megatron was okay, sometimes."

Soundwave sighed heavily, and Frenzy's eyes widened at his uncharacterised behaviour, "Are you sure you're okay?" he whispered again.

Soundwave's soft brown eyes glinted up at him, "You can come with me to see Megatron."

Frenzy sat back up in bed, an expression of triumph on his face.

"-But," Soundwave cut across before he could say anything, "Should you make a nuisance of yourselves and irritate Lord Megatron, you will be sent straight back to bed." Frenzy nodded enthusiastically, "With no TV."

His creation's smile faltered, but he nodded anyway. Before Soundwave could stop him he clambered up and jumped on top of his slumbering brother.

"Wake up!" he shouted in his poor twin's ear.

The small form curled up in the blankets made a noise discomfort and frustration as Frenzy continued to bounce on the bed next to and on top of him. Soundwave pushed himself up against the wall and deftly scooped Frenzy up before an argument started. Rumble's dishevelled hair made an appearance above the covers just before his disgruntled face.

"Wha?" he moaned, frowning at the dark figures hovering over his head with squinting eyes.

Soundwave allowed Frenzy to slip out of his grip and onto the floor, where he rushed off to find his shoes. Soundwave reached out to brush Rumble's hair away from his eyes. "Frenzy and I are going upstairs to see Lord Megatron, you are welcome to come but if you would rather-"

Rumble was up in a shot, all previous sleepiness gone. He threw the covers away and bounded past Soundwave, already shouting at his brother to get his shoes. Soundwave sighed and followed after them, only feeling slightly guilty that he was forcing his excitable creations on his leader, especially after what he'd heard about Starscream's behaviour.

X

"I don't care." Starscream said loudly, still limping about naked, "I'm not dirtying anymore clothes."

Megatron, head placed in his hands in exasperation, exhaled heavily. "Then put the clothes you were wearing earlier back on."

Starscream's expression clearly said that wasn't going to happen, "Don't be disgusting," he snapped, "they're filthy. They've got... _stains_ on them!"

Megatron couldn't stop himself from smirking, taking a perverse pleasure at being the source of said stains. "You have to wear something. Soundwave will be here soon."

"I don't care!" Starscream shouted again, arranging the pillows on his now favourite spot on the sofa for maximum comfort before flopping down. "He can stare all he wants."

Before Starscream could lift the repaired –with the batteries the right way around this time- remote to flick through the channels his wrist was caught. He jumped to see Megatron leaning over the back of the sofa, bowing close to him. "No one stares at you but _me_," he said sternly, no amusement in his tone or expression, leaning closer at every word, "not even Soundwave."

Something fluttered in Starscream's stomach at the possessive tone. He relished feeling of being so wanted, and the fact that Megatron considered him too special too share in any concept, it inflated his ego and rekindled his arousal. He leant closer, mouth moving to Megatron's strong stern jaw, lips fluttering across the scratchy skin-

When there was a knock at the door.

"Frag off!" Starscream shrieked across the room, right in Megatron's ear.

His leader pushed away from him, even as Starscream jumped up and tried to pull him back down, and strode towards the door. There was more knocking, too frantic and annoying and unnecessary for it to be Soundwave.

Starscream sat up frantically, "Frag," he hissed to himself, his pillows falling off the sofa and to the floor, "he's brought his brats."

Megatron paused, his hand on the door handle and watched as Starscream ran as fast as his limp would allow him back into the bedroom. He waited and listened until he heard the bathroom door slam shut and lock before opening the door to their suite to allow Soundwave in.

The twins rushed past first, not offering any greeting other than incoherent excited rambling as they went through into the living room, throwing themselves at the sofas.

Megatron turned to Soundwave, "You brought company." he said, but it was without irritation.

Soundwave inclined his head as he stepped through. He glanced about the room quickly, "Starscream?" he inquired. Though it wasn't exactly in his nature, he was somewhat curious to see the extent of this limb the seeker had required, even if only to amuse himself.

Megatron gestured towards the left wing of the suite, "Locked himself in the bathroom," he said calmly, because it was that normal an occurrence, "And refuses to put on clothes." he added as an afterthought.

He walked with Soundwave to the kitchenette and sat himself upon one of the stools where they were just out of earshot of the twins.

"Public transport will likely be unavailable if the snow gets any deeper." Soundwave pointed out before he had even taken a seat, "If we leave now, this evening, we may be able to get out of the city before we are stuck here."

Megatron shook his head, wanting to do the opposite. "I would rather remain 'stuck' in the city until the weather improves; there is a chance we could get caught in a later snow storm. We will attempt to move on in a few days time."

Soundwave nodded, but added, "There is no telling how long the snow will last. We may have to remind here for as long as a week."

Megatron nodded. A week wasn't too long. They could wait a week. He defiantly could, especially if it meant avoiding snow.

There was a loud burst of stupid sounding music from the television as the twins turned it up, followed by annoying human voices before the twins burst out laughing. Megatron glanced over his shoulder, frowning as a high pitched voice echoed out of the TV.

"_I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready!-"_

What the frag were they watching?!

"Frenzy," Soundwave called over the blasting television, "Turn it down."

The twins scowled at them before reluctantly complying, turning the volume down only a minimal amount.

Megatron opened his mouth when there was another knock on the door. More frustrated than he had any right to be, Megatron slapped his hands down on the kitchen counter. He stomped across the door and ripped the door open to reveal... more seekers, and a dog.

"Where's Starscream?" Thundercracker asked before he was even over the threshold.

Megatron scowled at the elder seeker's impertinence, but stepped aside anyway. Thundercracker strode past, followed by... a soggy Skywarp, a soggier Fluffy, and then a miserable Slipstream. He shut the door behind them, deciding they could deal with themselves and harass their remaining family member to their hearts content as he walked back to Soundwave, only to see his second getting up out of his seat.

"Where are you going?' he asked, confused. They had barely spoken at all.

Soundwave looked a little... sheepish, and seemed to be trying hard not to look across the room at the seeker's that had just arrived, "My apologises lord Megatron, I-"

He looked up, locked gazes with Slipstream, and just stopped talking. Completely confused now, Megatron looked over his shoulder at Slipstream, and then back at Soundwave. And with that Soundwave simply strode out of the room without another word.

Megatron just stood there stunned. Another loud noise from the TV drew his attention to the horrifying reality that was that Soundwave had just left... without his spawn.

And any ideas as to what exactly he was supposed to do with the two of them did not come from his remaining subordinates who were, Thundercracker, who was still glaring at him, for reasons completely unknown to him, Skywarp, who was wet and smelt not unlike a wet dog, Slipstream, who rather uncharacteristically, had yet to throw a thinly veiled insult his way, and Fluffy, who, as a dog, really shouldn't have been counted in his thought process at all.

"Where is Starscream?" Thundercracker's deep voice asked –demanded- again. Megatron frowned at the accusation he heard in his tone. Nevertheless he pointed vaguely in the direction of the bedroom.

Thundercracker didn't stop to confirm his brother's location and simply stormed off in that direction, Slipstream following wordlessly. Skywarp was too distracted by whatever the twins were watching to notice their absence until Megatron cleared his throat. Skywarp jumped, looking around him frantically as he noticed he was alone with his leader, before bounding off into the bedroom after the other seekers, leaving Fluffy behind.

She stared up at him, craning her neck so much to see him that it must have hurt. Seeing he'd noticed her she yipped happily, tail thudding on the floor. Barely able to contain her excitement she jumped up onto her hind legs, front paws scrapping his legs.

Megatron scowled at her, unrelenting, "Go away."

Her mouth opened and a long, flat tongue fell out. She panted heavily between excited bounces. Megatron shook his head, having no idea what drew her to him so much. He was no known source of food or affection. What did she want? He moved away, hoping his disinterest would bore her as walked to the sofa. Thinking that perhaps the twins would know where their creator had run off to. Fluffy patted after him, blunt claws scrapping the wooden floor. She was persistent for one thing.

The twins were staring at the screen so intensely they didn't even acknowledge Megatron's presence. He narrowed his eyes at the obvious lack of intimidation he had over them. Maybe he should hit them every once and a while, just to remind them who he was.

"Rumble," he growled, stepping around to stand in front of the television, "Where has your-"

He stopped as -to his outrage- the twins leant to the side and tilted their heads so they could see the screen from around him. He inhaled deeply, turning around to glance at the screen. Whatever it was it couldn't be _that_ interesting.

It was...

X

Thundercracker knocked on the door loudly, "What are you doing in there!" he shouted.

There was no reply from within.

"Thundercracker, he's probably in the shower." Skywarp reasoned, looking worried at his elder brother's aggressiveness... again. What was_ wrong_ with him?

"I can't hear any water," Thundercracker snarled as he banged his fist on the wood hard enough for the door shake, "Starscream! Open the door!"

"Frag off Thundercracker!" Starscream's voice came from within, finally, "Since when do I answer to you!"

Thundercracker scowled and Skywarp took a step back.

"Don't start that," Thundercracker growled against the wood of the door, hands twisting into fists. "What are you doing? What are you hiding?"

Skywarp was worried that if Thundercracker didn't get a grip on himself this would escalate into another _bad _argument. Bad like it had been in Iacon, bad like it had been just after Starscream had joined the Decepticon's, bad like when they followed after him.

And Starscream was too stubborn to back down; it was always Thundercracker's levelheadedness that fixed everything in the end, but that calmness had gone, and _Thundercracker_ seemed to be causing the problem this time.

"I said I'd be out in a minute!" Starscream shrieked, "Just get out of the bedroom!"

Thundercracker didn't move and Skywarp looked to Slipstream desperately, wondering why she hadn't intervened yet either. "You are hiding something aren't you?!" Thundercracker accused. "What is it? What have you done?"

Skywarp bit his lip. He doubted Starscream had done anything, and even if he had, this wasn't the way to go about it. He desperately wanted to tell Thundercracker to stop it, to just leave Starscream alone, but he couldn't. He just could say anything.

Slipstream was still watching everything with an air of indifference, like her mind was elsewhere.

"I'm naked," Starscream tried to reason, sounding as panicked as he was flustered, "Just let me get dressed!"

But still Thundercracker pushed, "I've seen you naked hundreds of times! What's the difference now?"

Skywarp grabbed Slipstream's arm, shaking her slightly. Finally she looked up, "Slipstream," he hissed, "Please."

Her confused eyes swivelled over the scene at the bathroom door.

"Pervert!" Starscream could be heard shrieking inside at his elder brother.

She shook her head and then lifted it high, seeming to become herself again. She strode forward and gave Thundercracker a good shove out of the way, knocking on the door in a light feline way, "Starscream!" she called against the door, "Do you need any help?"

There was a pause, a long pause, but Slipstream stayed where she was. Then the lock clicked.

Thundercracker moved forward but Slipstream was too quick, wrenching the door open and slipping through, slamming it again before Thundercracker's hand even touched the handle. It locked again almost instantly.

Thundercracker glared at the offending door almost hatefully, and Skywarp moved back to sit on the edge of Starscream's very messy bed. He glanced down at the clothes strewn across the floor. Not all of them were Starscream's; quite a few looked like they're belonged to Megatron, which would explain their commander's half dressed state. Perhaps he'd forgotten he'd left them in here?

Thundercracker stopped glaring at the bathroom door long enough to come and sit with him at the end of the bed, silently stewing in the anger Skywarp could feel throbbing at the other end of their vague bond. They waited in silence until Thundercracker sniffed, and then sniffed again, loudly. He turned to Skywarp, "Do you smell strawberries?"

Skywarp sniffed, turning, "Yeah." he murmured softly, surprising himself as he looked back at the bed.

They stared at it for a few moments in curiosity, before turning back around again, glancing at the bathroom door and wondering just what their cousin was doing with Starscream in there.

X

After rudely shutting out his brothers, the first thing Slipstream did was pull him close and kiss his cheek.

He froze, and stared.

"What's happened?" he asked immediately, already lifting a hand to wipe away the phantom sensation of her lips against his cheek.

Slipstream's chocolate brown eyes -for the first time in a while devoid of any makeup- seemed almost empty of their usual spark. But he might have been imagining things. As soon as their gazes met she turned away again, bowing her head so he couldn't see her face as she busied herself with something. "What's the matter Starscream?"

Starscream decided to put aside whatever little concern he held for his normally volatile cousin in favour of dealing with his own problems.

"What do you think?" he asked, crossing his arms and tilting his head back, waiting for the femme to look up and see the _huge_ bruise marring his neck.

She was still digging through a cabinet, not looking at him, "The room smelt distinctly of strawberries so I know that's not the problem." She said before finally looking up. Her eyes landed on the large purple bruise covering most of Starscream's neck. Well, Megatron was always one for being thorough when it came to claiming his property.

"Oh, I see." she said, placing a finger to her lips as she thought.

"I can go out- they'll see!" Starscream barked gesturing out the door before turning around and running a hand through his hair, clearly stressed out over this.

Slipstream frowned. Perhaps Starscream would need more than one night with Megatron to really unwind him. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Listen, I'll go downstairs get some makeup, cover it up, and your clothes-"

"Clean clothes!" Starscream cut across her, moving back and sitting himself on the edge of the bathtub.

She nodded, rolling her eyes. "Yes clean, and then you can come out and we'll tell Thundercracker..." she looked towards him.

Starscream scowled, "That what I do is none of his fragging business."

Slipstream's mouth drew into a thin line, "I don't think Thundercracker will appreciate that."

Starscream placed his chin in his hand, "I don't care," he muttered resentfully, "What the frag is his problem anyway? I'm not Skywarp!"

Slipstream shook her head, "He's probably just stressed out." Slipstream muttered, "Like you were, so just be a little-"

"I have never been _stressed out" _Starscream snapped, crossing one leg over his knee, "Well, go on! Get me some clothes."

Slipstream narrowed her eyes but did as he asked. She would have weeks of teasing ahead of her to pay him back. Weeks of dropping hints in front of Thundercracker and watching Starscream squirm as he tried to explain, it would be worth it. She'd just have to hope Megatron was energetic enough to fuck almost three months worth of sexual frustration out of the seeker. Maybe then he'd be a little more approachable.

X

Fluffy was filthy up and on the sofa, getting muddy streaks over both him and the expensive looking fabric, but he didn't kick her off, too enraptured by the pure drivel playing on the television. In the back of his mind he was vaguely aware that he was probably being brainwashed by the humans but couldn't bring himself to care.

He'd turned the volume back up, simply because the twins kept fussing and shifting about with Fluffy. He was thankful that neither Soundwave nor Starscream was here to see him at that moment, lounging across the sofa, lap covered in puppy paw prints, one twin cuddled up against his side as if he were some sort of pillow, the other laid across his legs... and then Fluffy who seemed determined to clamber up onto his face.

The creature had no boundaries, and after the fifth time of shoving her to the floor still didn't look like she was going to give up.

The suite door opened again and Slipstream strode in, holding a little black bag in one hand and a bunch of clothes in the other. She didn't seem to notice their scrambled heap until she was halfway across the room. She paused before entering the bedroom, eyes narrowing as she took in the three -no, four including the dog- four forms lumped together on the sofa, all staring brainlessly at the television screen. For the twins and the dog, it was perfectly normal behaviour. They were brainless after all, but Megatron...

The most horrendous music Slipstream might ever have heard before blared out of the surround sound speakers. She detoured from the bedroom and walked around to see what had them so enraptured.

"_Who lives in a Pineapple under the sea!-"_

"What," she hissed as she took on the crudely drawn pictures flicking across the screen at fast enough speeds to create animation, "Are you _doing_!?"

The twins didn't answer, but Megatron frowned and waved her off, "Human cultural research." He lied.

Slipstream stared. "Bullshit," she said, moving to stand in front of the screen to scrutinise it better. She watched the idiocy for a moment, "What's a piece of cheese doing under water?" she snapped.

Something hit her side and shoved her out of the way. She was met with the twins disgruntled expressions and Megatron's snappish tone. "It's a _sponge_!" he grumbled, as if it was obvious and looking quite offended that she had dared gotten it wrong.

She huffed in annoyance, glaring at the square yellow thing as it had a hysterical fit over... something.

"Sounds like Starscream," she muttered under her breath as she left.

Megatron had to fight away a smirk. It did sound like Starscream. That was why he was watching it.

X

Slipstream shook her head. Either Megatron had taken some sort of drug or lost all sense of decorum due to overexposure to the majority of idiots in their faction. Perhaps that was her fault. She had been taking up a lot of Soundwave's time, and all Megatron had been left with for company were seekers, twins and a dog. She shook her head, not wanting to think about _him _right now.

Thundercracker and Skywarp were where she'd left them, and both got up when she entered. Thundercracker reassuming his customary intimidating older brother act. She poked him in the chest as she passed. "He'll be out in the minute."

Thundercracker of course didn't back down, "What's he done?" he snapped, eyes locking onto her small black makeup bag, "and what's that for?"

Slipstream gave him a more forceful shove, "Primus Thundercracker, looks like someone else needs to get laid."

Thundercracker frowned, the word going completely over his head, "What?"

She scowled, knocking in the door for Starscream to let her in, "Why don't you go and ask Soundwave." she growled venomously, "Knowing my luck all he wants is a pretty little seeker _boy_ after all."

Thundercracker looked flummoxed. The door clicked and Slipstream tossed one last venomous comment over her shoulder before entering, "And might as well take Skywarp with you. He could use a good fucking as well, might finally grow some balls."

And with that she slammed the door.

Skywarp fiddled with his fingers awkwardly, trying to grasp the meaning of several of the words Slipstream had used. Thundercracker was just glaring at the door still. Neither decided to comment on what she'd said, or think about what it could mean.

After awhile of listening attentively to Slipstream and Starscream's hushed whispered from within the bathroom, the other two seekers reappeared.

And Starscream looked... alright.

"Happy!" he snapped walking forward with deliberate slowness. Slipstream stepped around him, zipping up her makeup bag.

Thundercracker leaned close, eyes narrowing as began to scrutinise his younger brother. Clearly he wasn't.

Starscream held his breath as Thundercracker's eyes flickered over his face, down his neck... and then to his hands. Starscream exhaled again in relief, but kept his chin down, just in case some of the bruising wasn't completely hidden by the thick layer of foundation Slipstream had smeared across his throat.

Thundercracker took a step back, "What were you doing earlier?"

Starscream grit his teeth, "Sleeping!"

Thundercracker shook his head, looking to Skywarp for back up, "You were shouting at Megatron." he corrected, "We heard you."

Slipstream interjected before he could interrogate Starscream any further, "He's always shouting at Megatron, Thundercracker." she said, pushing past, "and you two promised me I could stay with you tonight. We've seen Starscream, he's not dead. Can we go now please?"

Thundercracker opened his mouth to say something but this time it was Starscream that cut across, "Why is she staying with you tonight and not in a suite?" he asked suspiciously, recalling Slipstream's earlier behaviour and her denial to anything being wrong.

"Twins are driven me crazy," she said a little too quickly, already walking out of the bedroom, "C'mon boys!" he cried to her cousins, waving her arms dramatically, "Move it."

Starscream limped after her and then froze realising his mistake. He hoped Thundercracker hadn't-

"Why are you limping?" his brother snapped, striding around to stand in front of him, interrogation voice back in place.

"I slept on it funny," was all Starscream could think of to say back.

Skywarp's mouth fell open, "You slept on _what_ funny?!" he burst out.

Starscream rolled his eyes, "Sweet Primus! Can't I just get some peace?!"

Slipstream was back to usher them away again. "We'll see you in the morning," she said, practically dragging Thundercracker with her. He opened his mouth to protest, "We'll see you in the morning!" she repeated herself more firmly.

Starscream watched with no small amount of relief as his brothers were finally removed from his presence. Hobbling out into the living space after them he watched just to make sure the door was shut firmly behind them. It wasn't that he didn't want them around, it was just that... he didn't want them around _at this _present moment in time.

And now that the room was void of all the annoying pests Megatron had just let waltz in, he could finally relax. He turned to face the sofa, and found that his previous assessment of pests being removed had been wrong.

There was Megatron, listlessly staring at the television with two small children and a wet dog sprawled across him. He scowled, stomping -limping with as much purpose as he could manage- across the room.

"Get out of the way! Shoo!" Starscream barked at the twins encroaching on his property.

They both pulled faces, tearing their gazes away from the screen, "We were here first!" they argued in whining voices, Rumble even tugged on Megatron's arms, "Tell him!"

Megatron wisely chose to say nothing, staring at the screen with disinterest.

"As an elite seeker I take priority over you. Move." he hissed, shoving them off Megatron.

Once they had been forcibly moved to the other end of the sofa he took his rightful place, falling back and landing on his leader heavily. There was a slight grunt from Megatron -the seeker may have been slim but he was still considerably heavily than one of the twins, and he was boney.

Megatron shifted awkwardly, only for Starscream to lean on him in an even more uncomfortable manner. Grumbling under his breath he sat up, and nudged Starscream into sitting between his legs and rest against his chest before lying back again.

Predictably, Starscream commandeered the remote, wrenching it from Megatron's hand and pointlessly flicking through channels. The twins groaned and flopped about the sofa.

"Staaaarscreaaam!" Frenzy moaned, "We were watching something!"

"My room my TV," Starscream answered, snuggling back against Megatron as he finally settled on something with plenty of explosions and gun fire.

Megatron hummed in agreement behind him, his face pressing into the back of his neck, mouthing wordlessly against his skin. Starscream relaxed into the sensations, lowering his shoulders and tilting his head back.

"What are you doing?" a curious voice asked.

Starscream's eyes narrowed as the mouth on his neck froze. He looked down at the twins with a sneer to see them both staring at him and Megatron with big, curious eyes. "It's none of your business," he snapped.

Rumble and Frenzy eyed them suspiciously as Megatron reassumed his ministrations, nipping at Starscream's shoulder after a nudge of impatient encouragement.

Rumble then leaned close to Frenzy and stage whispered in his ear, "Maybe you were right about them wanting to eat each other."

Megatron lifted his head to scowl at them, an explosion from the television matching his movements perfectly to create a more intimidating aura. Frenzy pouted and Rumble settled back into his pillows, turning back to the TV as they tried to ignore the soft but very, very noticeable sucking, licking, wet noises from the other end of the sofa.

Eventually curiosity got the better of Frenzy and he turned again to see what could only be described as Starscream trying to _eat_ Megatron's tongue. He turned back just as quickly, nudging Rumble and gesturing to them at the end of the sofa before sticking his tongue out and pretending to be sick. Rumble snickered quietly and did the same.

After a while Megatron and Starscream finally seemed to stop slobbering over each over long enough to get drawn back into what was being shown on the TV.

Soundwave still wasn't back but the twins didn't mind, Fluffy was sleeping between them and they doubted Megatron would let Starscream throw them out, because it looked as if the very thought had already crossed the seeker's mind as he glowered at them from the other end of the sofa.

Eventually, the programming got boring and their eye lids became heavy as adverts of more comfortable pillows played across the screen.

Hours later, half asleep, lounging across the sofa, the television still humming in the background, Starscream opened his eyes again. He lifted his head from its place on Megatron's chest and stared bleary eyed at the adverts flicking across the screen.

He glanced at the other occupants of the sofa, Megatron, sleeping deeply underneath him, and the twins, flopped over each other on the other side.

Where the frag was Soundwave and why hadn't he come back to take them to bed? He hadn't just left them here for him and Megatron to deal with had he? He couldn't do that!

He leant back and nudged Megatron gently until the larger man stirred.

Megatron exhaled deeply and turned his head, "What?" he mumbled under his breath sleepily.

Starscream picked up the remote and switched the television off. The room was instantly doused in darkness and complete silence, the busy city night not breaking through the sound proofed windows.

Megatron moved under him. "Coming to bed?" Starscream asked quietly, pushing himself up to stand.

He saw the outline if Megatron's head nod, and started in the direction he believed their bedroom to be.

Megatron followed and then paused, "...Where's Soundwave?"

Starscream turned around to see his leader looking down at the dark figures of the twins on sofa. There was a click from the left and light burst into the room again from a small table lamp. He glanced back at the twins.

Could they really just leave them there all night? They didn't look comfortable. He couldn't force down the guilt at the idea of going to sleep in a warm bed whilst they were cramped and cold on the coach.

Megatron must have been thinking the same thing, as he was already leaning over the sofa to lift one of the sleeping twins into his arms. Though still asleep Rumble sensed his presence, arms automatically winding around their leader's strong neck as Megatron lifted him up to his chest, allowing the child to press his face into his neck. Starscream sighed and walked ahead to open the bedroom door into the spare room for Megatron. He watched from the doorway as the other man walked past carefully and lowered the small, somewhat clingy, form amongst the plush covers, and waited as his leader went back for the second twin. Once both amongst the covers they automatically rolled close to each other, winding their arms around themselves.

Megatron wrapped his own arm around Starscream's waist as he passed, pulling him against his side before shutting the door behind them with a soft click. Starscream turned into him, leaning against him affectionately now that there was no one to see him.

"I hope Soundwave comes back," Starscream mumbled quietly, "What's to stop them coming into our room in the middle of the night."

Megatron frowned. There weren't any locks on the bedroom doors, just the suites and the bathrooms.

"I doubt they'd do that," Megatron reassured the seeker, though he wasn't sure himself. He switched off the small lamp as they passed it and had to almost remember a clear path back to their bedroom in the dark.

And of course, if they wanted to be sure they weren't walked in on; they could always take that well needed shower together.

X


	26. Chapter 26

X

At four o'clock in the morning, Skywarp's massive fragging eyes were enough to give even someone as steely as Slipstream a heart attack. So she was well within her rights to jump straight of out her skin.

"What are you doing?!" she hissed into the darkness at her cousin. "Why are you even awake, freak?"

Skywarp blinked, "What did you mean earlier?"

Slipstream frowned, "When?"

Skywarp drew the covers around his chin and fiddled with them, "When- when we were with Starscream."

"What did I say?"

Skywarp shrugged, he couldn't exactly remember, "Something about taking me to Soundwave, and balls."

Slipstream sighed and pushed down into her pillow, "Forget it Warp." she muttered, "I didn't mean it."

"Then why'd you say it?"

She was going to reply, but then remembered this was Skywarp. The twins were better at understanding this sort of thing than _Skywarp_. She shut her mouth again and closed her eyes, trying to go back to sleep. But when she opened them again, there he was, still _staring_.

"Primus Skywarp you sure know how to make someone feel comfortable."

"What did Soundwave do?"

Slipstream paused, perhaps her cousin did understand, to some extent, "He's just... I like him Warp."

Skywarp shuffled closer to her in the bed, close enough for their legs to brush. She shifted against him in return. "Why don't you go and tell him then?"

"It's not that simple,"

"Why?"

"Ask_ him_ that!" Slipstream hissed harshly, "I wish I knew. I'd understand if he... but he said he wasn't and..."

Skywarp, though he had no idea what his cousin was talking about, lay quietly and nodded his head. Perhaps just listening to her rambles was enough.

"I just want to talk to him." she finished, turning her face into the pillow.

"Then go and talk to him," Skywarp said, confused.

Slipstream looked up at him sadly, "I don't know where he is."

Thundercracker shifted on the other side of the bed and they fell silent for a moment until he became still once more, exhaling heavily.

"Where do you think he'll be?" Skywarp whispered once it was safe, "I'll come with you." he offered.

Though Slipstream appreciated the offer, she didn't want to think about the fit Thundercracker would have if he discovered them_ both_ missing, and adjoin that to the added stress of Starscream being so secretive now... -she'd tell Thundercracker about what Starscream was _really_ doing, if only to save both of them the stress, but Starscream had seemed so intent of keeping it a secret.

She'd at least let her leader and his 'new pet' have a few days to mess around with each other before bursting their little bubble of sexy paradise.

"I'll be okay," she said quietly to her cousin, slipping out of the sheets and padding softy across the room. She opened the door slowly, careful of the clicking metal, "Tell Thundercracker I'm with Soundwave is he wakes up."

Skywarp nodded as he shifting across the bed to spoon against Thundercracker, burying deep into the sheets and closing his eyes. Slipstream closed the door carefully behind her and set off in search of Soundwave.

X

Soundwave stared at the calm water, the lights beneath the surface casting the indoor pool room in an eerie but beautiful blue light. As the water moved, patterns appeared on the tiled walls and Soundwave was quite happy to just sit and watch them.

A loud bang from somewhere outside echoed into the empty room, he didn't look up. It would have been a member of staff, a cleaner probably, who'd dropped something.

He rubbed a hand across his face, wondering why he just couldn't make his mind up, wondering why he wasn't sure, why he was so confused. It was easier to think about Megatron's relationship with Starscream, easier to understand it and aid his leader with it than it was for him to make decisions of his own.

Any further thoughts on the matter were then interrupted.

"Fancy seeing you here," a confident feminine voice called out across the pool, echoing off the walls. Soundwave looked up to see Slipstream, scantily dressed, and bare foot. He forced himself to smile.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" he asked gently.

She scowled at him in response, "What the fuck are you doing?" she asked, "Why are you in here? Do you have any idea how long it took for me to find you?"

"I wasn't aware I was missing."

"I was missing you..." she said quietly, "not that you seem to care."

Soundwave sighed, "I'm not tired enough to sleep," he said quietly, thinking the femme had come down here to chase him back to bed, "I understand you're concerned but-"

"No, I've come to speak with you about earlier."

Soundwave looked down at the blue water, "What more is there to say?"

She scowled and stepped around the pool, bare feet padding on the tiles, the water reflecting and lighting waves of blue across her skin in beautiful patterns, she looked as inhuman as she was.

"I am not here to have a repeat of our earlier conversation," she said stiffly. "I am here to ask you again, because I can't think of any other explanation... Are. You. _Gay_?"

There was a pause, and that was answer enough.

Slipstream slapped herself in the forehead and just wanted to die. She seriously considered throwing herself in the water.

"I- I am not sure," Soundwave muttered pathetically, looking away from her frustrated display.

Slipstream whirled on him, "Not sure!" she barked, her voice echoing about the empty pool, "It's yes or no Soundwave! Yes or no!"

Soundwave fell silent again, staring down at the still pool water; the blue glow cast across his face gave him a haunted look. "I... am attracted to you." he said, and Slipstream stopped her pacing listen, "but I... there's someone-"

"Who is it?" Slipstream hissed, "Which one of them? Its Skywarp isn't it? No Thundercracker?"

Soundwave shook his head, "...Megatron-"

Slipstream smacked herself in the head again. "Oh how could I have been so stupid!" she ranted at herself, stomping to the other side of the pool again. Of all the- Megatron! How could she compete with that!? He was the least like her in every way! The _complete_ opposite. Masculine in every way she was feminine. How could he _not_ be gay?

"Slipstream." he said quietly, "it's not like that."

"Not like what?!" she shrieked, "You've lied to me! You let me think I had a chance!"

"You do have a chance," Soundwave said getting to his feet, looking defeated, "I'm not gay Slipstream. I'm not."

"Stop denying it!" she howled, "You're the biggest hypocrite- and why the frag were you helping me get my shrieking _poof_ of a cousin with Megatron! If you like him so much-"

"Slipstream!" Soundwave's voice was raised, she glanced up. He fought for the right thing to say, in a way Slipstream would understand it. But how could he explain it when he didn't understand himself?

The idea of slipping between her breasts, of holding her soft, slim body, her smell, her grace, all of it was as appealing to him as the thought of someone like Megatron, holding him down, dominating him, all strength and roughness where Slipstream delicate and careful. He wanted both. But he couldn't have both.

"Starscream is a far better match for Megatron," he answered "and Meg-

"So I'm second best for you?" Slipstream snapped, "I'm plan B? Can't have the man of your dreams so you're just going to pretend to like vaginas like the rest of them and settle for me?!"

Soundwave rubbed a hand across his forehead. "You will always be my first choice." he said lamely, "and I apologise for not being... entirely honest with you."

Slipstream huffed; now that her anger had died down she could start to feel tears forming, despair growing. "Damn right you're not."

"But I meant what I said." Soundwave said stepping closer, "I am very fond of you."

"But you still don't want to-"

A hand pressed to her shoulder and she jumped, turning around to see Soundwave looming over her, "No Slipstream. I do. I do very much so."

Her breath caught in her throat, but she wasn't got to be fooled that easily. "I think I deserve a better explanation." she said quietly.

"I'm not straight," he said, rather bluntly, "but I find the idea of lying with you night after night far more appealing than a one night stand with Megatron -because that is all it ever would be. I'm curious, I admit, but not so much as to receive a limp like Starscream's."

Slipstream smiled in spite of herself before she could stop it, and Soundwave stepped closer. "I'm sorry my own insecurities have been taken out on you." he continued, "I shouldn't have done it." His hand, which was huge, masculine and yet soft, touched her cheek, "Allow me to make up for it."

Slipstream breathed heavily, "I really like you Soundwave." she said softly, hyper aware of how incredibly stupid she sounded, "I don't want you to think-"

She was cut off when a pair of surprisingly smooth lips bumped into her own. She automatically shut up, closing her eyes as a strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. Another hand slipped into her hair, combing through the long strands as a mouth and wet tongue worked at her lips.

She lifted her arms and wound them around his strong neck, sighing into his mouth in a ridiculously girly manner. She felt his lips curve into a smile against hers; perhaps he wanted her to be more feminine? All too soon he pulled back, and Slipstream's eyes fluttered open to see Soundwave's mouth pull into a toothy grin.

She'd never seen him smile like that before.

"I want you Slipstream." he said, "so much."

And just like that, he pushed her backwards. She gasped as for the _second fragging time_ a man pushed her into a pool. This time she was more prepared, reaching out and snatching Soundwave's shirt collar, dragging him down with her.

Her world was muffled for a moment as she hit the water, blind and partially deaf she forced herself to surface, and did so with a gasp and laugh. Her laughter only increased as Soundwave surfaced next to her, smiling like one if the twins with a veil of wet hair over his eyes. She struggled to grip the side of the pool, not entirely confident at swimming, but Soundwave seemed like a fish out of water, circling around her like a predator. "What are you doing?" she said lightly, pushing her wet hair back and looking at him over her shoulder.

He slipped beneath the water level again and Slipstream shrieked as something brushed her leg, she kicked out and hit something. Soundwave resurfaced again, holding his nose.

And she started laughing again.

Through her laughter she reached out to remove his hands to take a look, he pulled a mock disappointed expression and she slapped his shoulder, before leaning forward to kiss his nose, "didn't kick you that hard," she muttered, "Pussy."

Soundwave's arms wrapped around her waist and tugged her against his body. She grasped his shoulders as he began to swim away from the sides, taking her with him, supporting her as she faltered in her treading water.

She pushed herself up to reach his lips again, tilting her head and kissing him deeply. Her slim hands pushed the wet tangled hair away from his face as he hands stoked up her body and under her soaking top, weightless in the water.

There was something both indescribably male and yet remarkably gentle about him, neither a brute like Megatron nor an overcautious wimp like her cousin. It heated her core.

"Soundwave..." she whirred against his lips, eyes hooded in lust. She smiled as his eyes glazed over; she knew that look. And smirked to herself as she could imagine him running through the possible pros and cons of having sex in the public hotel pool with her, which was without a doubt what he was doing. She shifted against the stiff flesh poking her in the naval to bring him back to her.

"Well?" she asked when his eyes met hers, "what's the verdict."

He smirked, large hands slipping down and cupping her between the legs, "What do you think?"

She lowered her own hand and squeezed him roughly, grinning at the groan she pulled from him. "Gentle Slipstream." he muttered.

She leant close again, "I don't do gentle Soundwave," she purred in his ear, "Or slow."

Hands grasped her top and ripped it off over her head. Soundwave, transfixed by the two shapely mounds of flesh on her chest tossed the garment carelessly into the water. Just as his mouth was about to descend to her chest, another loud bang emitted from somewhere outside.

Soundwave looked up and flung himself to the side and retrieve Slipstream's top, hurriedly helping her get it back on. It was back to front and inside out but she didn't give a slag, allowing Soundwave to pull her to the pool edge. Clearly he didn't find it worth the risk to do this in public and Slipstream found herself agreeing in her own mind. She wanted to take her time after all, enjoy it for all it was worth.

He lifted her out of the pool before clambering out himself and taking her hand, rushing for the door before they were caught. Slipstream grinned as she sped up and over took Soundwave, turning their getaway into a race. He accepted the challenge instantly, but his longer legs were no match for her seeker agility. She laughed loudly as she sped around a corner, not caring about not making any noise. The hotel staff would likely find them anyway, what with the trail of water they were leaving behind.

X

Though it was thankfully too dark in their room for Starscream to see the painted angels on the ceiling, he was still being kept awake by something in the room. The very old wooden clock on his bedside table was ticking far too loudly. As punishment for its offence he had had Megatron bury it under a pile of dirty clothes. He couldn't hear it anymore, he knew he couldn't, but his imagination kept making him believe he still could.

He groaned and rolled over, pushing his face into his pillow.

Megatron's arm, which he had just realised, was squashed under him, shifted. "Can't sleep?" his leader's deep voice asked through the darkness.

Starscream nodded into his pillow and jumped when he felt toes brush his lower leg. "I know something that'll wear you out." the deep voice murmured lustfully, warm breath rushed across his ear.

He shrugged him away, "No Megatron. Those brats might walk in and see. They'll tell-"

"Soundwave already knows, as does Slipstream."

"But Thundercracker doesn't!" Starscream hissed, rolling onto his front again. Megatron's arms pulled him closer until he was lying up against his commander's broad chest.

"Why don't you want him to find out?"

Starscream didn't reply. He wasn't sure why he didn't want his brothers to know about this. Perhaps because Thundercracker would blow it out of proportion and find some problem with it, a reason why it was a bad idea. He always did. Every choice he had ever made in his entire existence, Thundercracker had disproved of it. Disapproved of going to Iacon, disapproved of him joining the deceptions, disproved of his promotion... like he didn't think he could cope...

He cast the thoughts away, of both his brother and Megatron's similar behaviour just a few weeks ago, and snuggled closer to the larger man, burying his face into his neck.

He inhaled deeply and sighed, "Why do you smell so good." Starscream muttered resentfully. "You don't even wash."

Megatron growled lightly, squeezing the seeker next to him, "Perhaps if you gave me more of an incentive to wash with you-"

"Wash more often and I might let you join me once and a while." Starscream bit back, placing a slender hand on the other man's chest, thumb stroking the smooth skin before he peered up at his bed partner. Only to see he had his eyes closed. He shook him gently, "Megatron?"

Two dark eyes opened the tiniest amount, "What?" he said sleepily.

Starscream pouted, "You almost fell asleep."

Megatron's eyebrows drew downwards and he angled his head back to give Starscream a look, "That would be because it's the middle of the night."

It was Starscream's turn to raise an eyebrow, "You can't just proposition me one minute and roll over snoring the next."

Megatron sat up a little, "Why? Have you changed your mind?" he asked a bit too eagerly.

Starscream scowled at him, "No," his scowl deepened as Megatron fell back into the pillows again, huffing in disappointment, "I just wanted someone to speak to."

Megatron's eyes closed again, "I just wanted to sleep," he mumbled, "but with your constant harassment I doubt that's going to happen."

"I'm not tired." Starscream said sulkily.

Again, Megatron sat up, "I believe I already gave you my suggestion."

Starscream pinched him, right on the softest part of his bare stomach. He jolted on the bed, and released a short hiss through his teeth. "I should have you put with the twins," he growled, "since you're just as childish."

Starscream muttered something irritable under his breath, rolling to his side. A warm hand rubbed his hip. "Does it still hurt?"

Starscream rolled his eyes, "Not too much," he said into his pillow, "Did you ask Soundwave?"

He heard Megatron's hair brush over the pillow as he nodded his head and turned around again to better see him, "And?"

"You'll see," Megatron reassured him, "I could do it now?" he asked, smirking again.

Starscream just glared at him, "I think I can wait."

"I can't," Megatron replied, "and I have no idea how you can."

Starscream shrugged and closed his eyes, and then frowned in annoyance at the hand on his hip, slipping down, he jolted in shock as it brushed the limp flesh between his legs.

"What are you doing now?" he grumbled sleepily, shifting his legs.

Megatron pressed close to his backside, his mouth pushed a kiss to cheek, "This won't hurt," he said smoothly, "Just enjoy it."

"What?"

And then that same hand came in from behind, slipping under his ass and between his legs, it brushed against the sack of loose skin, tickling him, before grabbing his cock. Starscream moaned and pushed into his leader's warm hands. It stroked him carefully.

"I thought- thought I -said not-not nooww woww!" he panted out as he was squeezed and rubbed.

Primus he'd forgotten how GOOD that had felt, it was because he'd been distracted by the pain of having Megatron shoved up his ass, last time.

Starscream swelled to fill his leader's hand quickly, and moaned shamelessly. He gripped Megatron's thick wrist and dug his nails in as the palm moved up and down, stroking the silky skin. Megatron kissed he back of his neck, his other arm curling under Starscream and wrapping around him, his fingers splayed across his smooth, flat stomach.

Starscream's toes curled at the slow and frustratingly gentle movement of Megatron's hand.

"Muh-more," he groaned, thrusting his hips into Megatron's hand, "Megatron..." he whispered as the warm hand squeezed him again.

He threw his head back, resting it on Megatron's shoulder and nearly sobbed in ecstasy as Megatron delivered firm, long stokes to his erection, thumb sliding over the slit in the tip every few pumps. His wet, slightly prickly mouth fastened to his neck, right over the bruise he'd left their the night before, and sucked, teeth scrapping the skin every so often.

The tightening knot in his stomach burst and Starscream moaned, it was a hoarse, breathy noise, not at all like his usual shrieks of release, but Megatron supposed this wasn't such an intense activity.

Starscream bucked his hips, the sheets became damn and the seeker went limp with a little whimper. Megatron pulled his mouth away from his neck, giving it a quick peck for good measure, and removed his hand from Starscream's person, flicking some of the sticky warm fluid from it. He brought it to face level, frowning at it curiously before wiping it on the bed sheets, much to Starscream's annoyance.

"Megatron!" he moaned breathlessly, glaring at him out of the corner of his eye, "Not- on the- the sheets..."

Megatron smirked and wrapped the sheets, those that weren't wet, over his seeker's shoulder's

"That should tire you out," he commented in Starscream's ear before leaning over to give his sweaty cheek a kiss. Starscream stared at him through half lidded eyes, still panting heavily, and had no idea what to say. That was nice? Thank you? Nice try but I'm still not letting you near my ass for at least a week?

Megatron didn't seem to need any gratitude -or rejection- though, simply rolling over and twisting the sheets around him.

Starscream stared at his outline in the bed until he found himself too relaxed and drowsy to keep his eyes open. All too soon, he drifted off to sleep.

x

It wasn't at all ladylike, but Slipstream spread her naked legs wide open, baring all for Soundwave to see. His eyes seemed to darken in their dimly lit room. Slipstream had already mentioned her dumping the twins in Megatron's suite -which would be entertaining to come across in the morning, Soundwave was sure- so they could make as much noise as they wanted

And Soundwave intended for there to be a lot of noise making tonight.

He knelt at the edge of the bed, the mattress dipping with a slight groan, and Slipstream lay back on the sheets, her hair fanning out across the pillow. She smiled up at him, but he could detect her nervousness. He would be gentle... the first time at least.

She bent her knees and allowed him to rest between her thighs, gasping at the heat of their naked bodies coming into contact. He was..._ hairier_ than she recalled, thick dark curls starting from his naval and reaching down to his thighs; or perhaps it was that she had just been so used to her own small, neat triangle.

Soundwave made no comment on their biological differences, descending upon her to kiss her stomach, relishing the feel of her silky soft skin on his lips. Her stomach fluttered, and she inhaled sharply, lowering a hand to stroke his hair before gripping the back of his neck and encouraging him up.

Soundwave grinned, teeth sparkling in the dark and Slipstream leant forward to kiss him. He dodged her mouth and pressed his face between her breasts instead, forced air against her chest playfully.

She laughed and smacked the top of his head, lightly, and lifted her legs to wrap around him, hugging his lowered body to hers with her legs. Her toes curled as she felt hot stiff flesh against her soft inner thigh.

"Soundwave," she murmured, stroking his firm, well muscled shoulders, "Get on with it."

He smirked and nodded, "As you wish."

And Slipstream blinked, having heard him say the same phrase to Megatron too many times in the past. She forced the thoughts from her head and smirked back.

He brushed his hand through the hair beneath her stomach, winding his fingers in it before dipping lower. She shifted her thighs, parting them further and gasped as a finger tip touched her most delicate parts.

It was more sensitive than she's thought it would be, almost _too _sensitive.

Soundwave kissed her stomach in reassurance and stroked her inner thigh, fingers trailing over flushed skin, feeling her growing wetness. Her eyes snapped open as one wriggled its way inside.

Her legs jolted and Soundwave froze, hands stilling until she breathed again and relaxed.

"If it hurts tell me," Soundwave said quietly, but sternly. "Just because Starscream didn't have the self restraint to take it slowly doesn't mean you don't."

Slipstream nodded her head and rolled her eyes, "Might not want to."

Soundwave chuckled, his breath tickling her chest, "Remind yourself of what he looked like limping." he said smoothly, finger stroking her inner walls carefully.

She squirmed, "I'm tougher than him," she purred, eyes narrowing at him seductively.

"Don't I know it," he growled, it was a deep masculine sound and that as much as the second thick finger slipping inside her had her arching off the bed. "Are you alright?" he asked carefully, fingers barely moving.

She nodded, eyes still closed. It was an odd, foreign feeling, it burnt and stung but the throbbing seemed almost pleasurable, she felt herself heat up more. Soundwave continued his ministrations as his fingers became considerably wetter, and she opened up around him, silky skin seemed to ripple and flex.

"More, Soundwave," she gasped, despite the how stretched she already was, she wanted something bigger, more fulfilling inside her, she wanted _him, _not his fragging fingers. "Soundwave." she hissed impatiently when he failed to comply fast enough.

He removed his fingers and took her fisted hand, uncurling it and pressing it to his stomach, "I want you so much," he murmured, repeating his earlier words as he guided her hand down.

Her fingers brushed curiously over the thick curly hair before her palm meet with hot, stiff flesh. Soundwave wrapped her hand around it, gently, and guided her to touch him. She squeezed him again, rather cruelly and rather than a wince, he groaned, and Slipstream felt him expand.

Her eyes widened in wonder as he brushed her hand away and pushed her back against the mattress. She gasped and flinched as firm wet kisses were placed up her stomach and between her breasts as he moved into position. His erection poked against her thigh, leaving a light trail of moisture behind. She helped him lift her legs up and to the side to better accommodate him and growled as he kissed her harshly.

He smirked, liking this tougher less gentlemanly Soundwave.

He took his erection in hand and began to guide himself into her, she flinched and grasped the sheets tightly as the head was forced in, its girth greater than she expected, stretching and burning her with every tiny shift of movement.

Soundwave, driven forward by just the little taste of what was to come, couldn't help but slip forward more, deeper into her. She welcomed him, arching and twisting out of shape at the stiffness slipped inside her, so warm and throbbing. With a jolt of movement, he was hilt deep, attached to her by the hips. He shuddered and groaned as he was enveloped in wet heat, so silky smooth, so soft. Everything Slipstream was.

She gasped as he moved, pulling his hips back and pushing them forward, unable to work out the difference between what hurt and what felt nice, all she knew was that it wasn't enough.

He fit her so well, and a part of her never wanted him to leave, wanted him to stay joined with her forever. Frag no wonder humans mated so much. She threw herself up and grasped his shoulder for support as she thrust back down against him, barely preventing herself from gasping like...like Starscream.

But Soundwave's pace picked up, and it was as smooth and steady as he himself was. A jolt of pleasure sprang up her spine as his shaft brushed up against a particularly pleasurable spot inside her.

"Soundwave!" she cried out suddenly, and then blushed in embarrassment.

His expression was concerned and his pace faltered as he thought he might have hurt her, but she encouraged him on, nodding her head,

Tension built and she could feel herself getting wound tighter and tighter, her self respect slipping further and further away as she started to whimper, gasp and moan, and all she could see was Soundwave above her, smirking.

Had she not been on such a position she might have slapped the look off his face.

Two firm rolling thrusts deep inside her and Soundwave had her shrieking in orgasm, her eyes shut, toes curling, nails digging into his shoulders and unexpectedly her passage tightened and rippled around him, clenching down and becoming impossibly tight. It dragged him down with her.

His hips jolted forward, and like a dam breaking inside him, he released, moaning as waves of pleasure washed over him, uncoiling in the bottom of his stomach.

And then it was over.

He pulled out his erection becoming limp in the cooler air, and flopped ungracefully to the side of the panting femme. She tilted her head to consider him, mouth parted, chest and cheeks flushed and hair everywhere. And he smiled at her, because she still looked beautiful.

"Don't look at me like that," she groaned, lifting a weak hand to pat down her unruly hair. "You should see yourself."

His smile widened, "I can only imagine."

Slipstream mouth threatened to twist into a smile which she failed to hide, "Worth it?" she asked quietly.

Soundwave nodded, "Most certainly. You were beautiful."

Slipstream hid her blush in the pillow, really wishing he'd stop saying that, "Even though I don't have a penis?" she teased.

Soundwave smiled slightly, but inside his heart skipped a beat at the idea of being taken by someone like he'd just taken Slipstream, "One penis is enough." he said gently, "wouldn't you say?"

Slipstream smirked nastily, "You can never have to many," she commented casually, and then shifted her legs.

"Are you alright?" he asked sitting up.

She nodded, "feels odd," she commented before slipping closer to him, lifting the bed sheets up and over the both of them. "But nice."

He wrapped an arm around her and let her rest against his chest, enjoying the pressure of her soft pliable breasts against him and barely restrained himself from reached down and groping them. It wouldn't be the gentlemanly thing to do.

She rested her head on his shoulder with a sigh as Soundwave twisted his fingers in her long messy hair, cradling her to him with his other hand. He regretted putting this off for so long now. He stroked his hand down her side and rubbed her hip, so shapely and curvy compared to his own stockier build, and rested his hand against her warm stomach.

And then his arms snapped open as he realised what he'd just done.

The calm between them was destroyed as he suddenly shot up out of the bed in a hurried panic.

"What are you-?" Slipstream asked tiredly, and a little annoyed.

"No condom," he said quickly, tugging pants on, still in a mild panic, "I may have impregnated you."

"I'm not pregnant!" Slipstream yelled out to him. She would know, wouldn't she? Humans must have had some way of telling if the act to procreate had actually worked. She placed a hand over her flat stomach, stroking the skin. She thought about what it must be like, to have another life form growing inside her...

And shuddered in disgust. The idea of having a parasite, even if it was born of Soundwave...

She glared at the man who had paused in his dressing to watch her.

"Why are you just standing there!" she barked, sitting up, hand still pressed to her stomach, "Emergency contraception! Now!"

X

"Sit!"

Starscream's head jolted out of his pillow as a barked command from the other room woke him up. He rubbed at his eyes tiredly, and then realised he was in bed alone, and that it was a lot brighter outside. He groaned; it was morning already.

"Sssssit!"

Starscream frowned; there is was again, slower and drawn out this time. It was definitely Megatron's voice. What was he doing?

He rolled out of bed, very reluctantly, but it wasn't as satisfying lounging around in it all day when he didn't have Megatron to do it with. He fumbled around on the floor for some clothes, finding only a pair of his pants, but no shirt, he settled for one of Megatron's. He lifted it to his nose before putting it on, smelling it. It was clean, but still smelt enough of the other man to send an odd sort of tingle up his spine. It was too far too big for him, but he was too tired to care. No one but Megatron would see him anyway.

The living room was ridiculously bright, and Starscream had to squint until his eyes were more used to it. He saw why, the amount of snow had increased considerably over night, and what little sun that could get through the thick clouds was being reflected off the white landscape up into the wall length windows.

Megatron was sat on the sofa with both twins, and Fluffy who was stood in front of them, jumping up and down trying to reach whatever Megatron was holding above her head.

"I said Sit!" he hissed through gritted teeth.

"Maybe she doesn't speak human!" Rumble piped up, leaning across the sofa trying to get whatever Megatron was holding, "let me try."

Megatron shoved him away, "No, she has to learn from me. _SIT." _

Fluffy barked and jumped up at him.

"No! You stupid vermin, Sit down!"

"What on Cybertron are you doing?" Starscream announced loudly as he entered into the living room.

Megatron's hand instinctively lowered at the sound of his voice and Fluffy was quick to jump forward and steal whatever was in his hand. "Star- no!" he barked getting to his feet as the small puppy made a break for it, carrying what looked like a biscuit in her mouth.

She ran for cover under a coffee table, where she thought Megatron count get to her.

She was wrong.

"Megatron!" Starscream moaned with great disapproval as his leader fall down to his hands and knees and crawled after her.

Megatron, not about to let himself get disobeyed by such a brainless creature, ignored him; stretching out to reach Fluffy's tail which was wagging happily as he ate her stolen treat, his fingers just grazing the end of her furry tale.

Starscream could only watch his leader's legs kick as he floundered about under the table after the dog for so long before he had to fight back the urge to kick the man. The twins were still on the sofa, looking like they were barely preventing bursts of laughter escaping.

Eventually there was a loud but muffled, "Aha!" from under the table followed quickly but a bang and a muffled curse until Megatron finally began to drag himself out from under the table Fluffy's scruff held tightly in his hand.

"Now," Megatron announced triumphantly, holding out a hand in front of her mouth expectantly, "Give it back."

Rumble stuck his hand in the air, "Um, Lord Megatron, she's eaten it."

Megatron's eyes narrowed at the adolescent dog hanging from his hand. He pried apart her jaw to see inside her mouth and found that it was, in fact, empty. He exhaled heavily and dropped her, allowing her to thump to the floor.

He strode forward to Starscream, who tilted his face up expectantly. Megatron curled an arm around his waist and mumbled a vague greeting, and Starscream's expression soured as warm lips pressed to his forehead rather than his lips.

Megatron didn't seem to notice, already his hand was slipping off Starscream's back as he walked back to the sofa, flopping down on it and watching whatever cartoon the twins were. Starscream huffed impatiently and side-stepped Fluffy as she bounded towards him. Unfortunately she didn't seem to want to take 'no' for a answer.

"No!" he shouted, "Go away, we aren't friends!" he told her.

Fluffy yipped and jumped back on her hind legs, tail wagging enthusiastically.

"No!" Starscream cried again as she scratched his legs. "I don't like you!" he barely managed to restrain himself from kicking her away. "What the frag is _wrong _with you?"

She sniffed him and then started barking again. Starscream looked down at himself; Megatron's shirt, which _smelt _of Megatron. Of course, the stupid dog thought _he_ was Megatron.

"No he's over there!" he said pointing towards his leader slumped lazily across the sofa, "There!" he tried again as she didn't look in the right direction.

"Fluffy!" Frenzy started calling out to her, "Fluffy come up here." he said, gesturing to the sofa. Her brown eyes widened as she took in the three forms on the sofa, four of her three favourite people, the two who always fed her when no one was looking, and the one that was always in charge. She bounded over, leaving Starscream screeching in annoyance, to join them on the sofa.

Starscream seethed. Fragging Megatron was paying more attention to the twins and that organic spawned fluff ball than he was him. His eyes narrowed as the perfect plan for stealing his leader's attention back came to mind.

He stepped gracefully over to the sofa, one hand on his hip, copying the way Slipstream walked around Soundwave. "Ahem," he said stood next to the TV, but Megatron was too engrossed on what the yellow cartoon characters were doing on the television to look at him.

"Doh!" a loud voice emitted from the speakers, the twins smiled at whatever had happened.

"Ahem, Megatron?" Starscream tired again, looking at his leader intensely, Megatron half turned to consider him before staring straight back at the screen again. "Yes," he murmured absently.

"I'm taking a bath." Starscream announced, "and you look like you need one two."

Megatron nodded his head but didn't look up, so Starscream stood and waited until it sank in. It didn't.

"Megatron." he called over to the dim man, "Megatron!" he said again through gritted teeth.

Megatron turned, "What?" he asked impatiently.

Starscream threw up his hands and decided it give up as a lost cause. Megatron turned back to the television, watching with the twins as yet another advert for something called "Christmas" played across the screen. He inwardly groaned, having already seen this particular one about five times. He almost wanted to answer the human voice over back out loud.

"Have you done all your Christmas shopping yet?"

No.

"If not then don't worry-"

He wasn't.

"-For all your Christmas needs, just buy online at double-you, double-you, double-you dot-"

Megatron rolled his eyes. Fragging Christmas, he'd only known about it a few hours and he already wanted to murder the next person who mentioned it to him.

"Last chance Megatron!" Starscream's irritated sounding voice called from the bedroom, "You can either join me or carry on watching cartoons with the twins like a ten year old!"

Megatron glanced up. Join him doing what-

Oh.

_**OH.**_

Megatron stood up so quickly Fluffy jumped and fell off the sofa. He tossed the remote to the twins as he was already striding back into their bedroom. He caught Starscream just before the seeker slammed the bathroom door shut.

Starscream's mouth pulled into a grin when he saw him, "I knew you'd come to your senses." he said triumphantly, leaning forward to kiss him.

Megatron gripped the bottom of what he'd just noticed was HIS shirt and ripped it off the seeker. Starscream's yelp turned into a breathy laugh as Megatron leant over him to turn the taps on the bath. The water came rushing out, thundering loudly as it hit the tub, smacking against the water already pooling.

"So what's brought this on?" Megatron purred against his cheek.

Starscream smirked, "You said you wanted to bathe with me."

Megatron kissed down his cheek to his jaw, and suckled it lightly, "I hope you know that's not all I plan on doing."

Starscream's hands grasped his waist band, "I was counting on it."

He pulled at Megatron's pants, hastily undoing them as the other man did the same to him. Once undressed, he found himself pushed back against the edge of the bathtub, Megatron's hands sliding down his back and squeezing his hips. Over enthusiastic kissing quickly lead to him overbalancing and almost falling into the half filled tub, Megatron catching him before he was completely submerged in the water, before smirking and letting him go anyway. He fell back into the warm water with a splash, hitting his backside on the porcelain bottom, and made as lot of awkward squeaking noises as he pulled himself into a sitting position.

There was some hasty shuffling around, more awkward squeaking of skin against wet porcelain and somehow Starscream found himself at the far less desirable tap-end of the tub. He scowled at Megatron to make his displeasure known as the larger man slipped in the other end, leaning back and looking perfectly relaxed as Starscream hunched to avoid the metal poking in his back. Their legs tangled together and Starscream shuddered, sending his leader a lust filled look as a foot grazed the top of his inner thigh.

Megatron lifted a hand out of the water and gestured to him, "Come here."

Starscream was only too happy to oblige, placing a hand on either side of the bathtubs edge and pulling himself forward until he was comfortably sat in Megatron's lap. He bowed his head, leaning down to suck the water off Megatron's collar bone, and smirked to himself as he felt something rise up in the water to press against his thigh. He moved lower, kissing and nipping at his leader's muscled chest. "Like that?" he murmured against his warm, wet skin.

Maestros eyes, hooded and lustful fluttered, he mumbled something, nodding his head as he started to push his hips up, grinding his already stiff erection against the slender seeker. He leant back, slipping further into the warm, steaming water, taking Starscream with him, growling in pleasure as Starscream's mouth found one of his dark nubs and started sucking on it.

Starscream was practically buzzing with victory; almost everywhere his mouth went seemed to have Megatron shuddering in want. The other man was losing all modicum of control after a few carefully executed kisses, and a little sucking here and there.

Megatron's warm wet hands lifted and massaged water into his back before slipping down, down, down-

Starscream removed his mouth from his victim's chest, "What are you doing?" He murmured curiously as the other man hands cupped and squeezed his ass under water.

"You'll see," Megatron purred, wrapping one arm around his second's back to keep him trapped against him, before he slipped a finger between Starscream's cheeks and circled his entrance.

Starscream shot up straight, wriggling awkwardly; he removed his hands from Megatron's shoulders to tug at his leader's wrist. "What _are_ you doing?" he said again, clearly uncomfortable.

"Sit still," Megatron murmured, keeping his grip on the seeker firm, "Stop fighting."

Starscream continued to fidget; water started sloshing over the edges of the bathtub. Megatron rolled his eyes and unfortunately Starscream saw, a furious expression flashed across his face. Megatron decided he better hurry up before he was slapped and without a second thought to what Starscream's reaction might have been, shoved his finger right up the seeker's ass.

The seeker in his lap froze eyes wide and expression stunned as he looked at him in complete and utter disbelief.

Megaton's only response was to smirk and wriggle his index finger. Starscream hissed and squirmed, "What the _pit _are you doing?!" he shrieked, loudly enough for it to be heard in the living room but the twins, or more accurately, the dog. "Take it out!" he howled, pulling on his hand.

Megatron pulled his hand back slightly, only to add a second finger when he shoved forward again. It couldn't have hurt that much but Starscream still jumped, scowled at him and shouted, "Ow-wa!" in his face.

But it was onto when he started scissoring the finger that Starscream decided enough as enough. Shoving at Megaton's chest he tried to get up, only to be restrained.

And then everything went to the pit.

The bathroom door burst open, banging against the tiled wall. Starscream's neck clicked as he turned it too fast and was horrified to see Fluffy bound excitedly in. The twin's yells could be heard in the background. Megatron barely had the time to remove his fingers from Starscream's person before Fluffy had leapt up into the bath with them.

"Megatron!" Starscream shrieked, falling back off his lap into the deeper water, the taps digging painfully into his back. Fluffy landed in the water with a splash, and was already pawing at Megatron's chest, "Megatron!" Starscream shrieked at his leader again in disgust -the water now tainted with _dog- _because it was his fault.

Then the twins arrived.

And saw everything.

The noise of chaos could be heard all the way downstairs, where Soundwave was just rousing from a very restful sleep.

X

Starscream, wrapped in several towels, scowled at the twins as he pointed the hand held machine -a hair dryer he believed it was called- at the soaking dog.

They stared back, unblinking.

Seconds ticked by before neither of them could hold it in any longer.

"What were you _doing!_" they burst out simultaneously.

Starscream scowled and tuned off the hairdryer so they could hear his reply, "Bathing!" he snapped.

"But you couldn't _both_ fit in the bath tub!" Frenzy protested.

Starscream turned the hair dryer back on so he didn't have to listen to them, and then turned it off again as another thought sprang to mind, "And hasn't anyone ever told you to fragging knock!"

"Maybe you should have locked the door!" Rumble shot back.

Starscream sneered at him and turned the hairdryer back on. Blowing Fluffy in the face with it and making her yelp. He pulled it back, feeling a little guilty, but he still didn't see why _he_ had to do this. Megatron was in the other room ordering breakfast via room service and the twins were 'in disgrace' in the corner. Not five minutes had gone by yet in which they hadn't tried to enthuse that they hadn't done anything wrong.

"It's not our fault!" Frenzy cried, throwing his arms out.

Starscream turned off the hair dryer and threw it aside, shoving Fluffy away so she could go and do whatever the frag she wanted, "You interrupted my bath!" he shrieked.

"So!" Rumble cried, "It's not like it was anything important!"

Starscream opened his mouth and shut it, expelling a frustrated noise. He couldn't very well tell the twins he and Megatron had been preparing to mate when they'd walked –barged- in on them. They'd be traumatised...

Though the idea of traumatising them was tempting they wouldn't shut up about it, and Thundercracker would inevitably hear them...

He _did not_ want Thundercracker to know he was taking part in such revoltingly organic activities, he couldn't even imagine the lectures, and if he knew he was doing it with Megatron... He didn't want to think about the possible outcomes of that argument.

Speaking of his meddlesome siblings...

Thundercracker seemed to have been taking lessons in manners from Slipstream, as the door to their suite banged open to admit him, Skywarp scampering after him. Starscream shot the twins warning looks just to be sure they'd keep their mouths shut.

Despite Thundercracker's more aggressive entry, he smiled as he walked towards him, and playfully tugged the towel off Starscream's head to whack him in the face with it. Starscream threw his arm out to slap him and missed, Thundercracker bent to wrap his arms around his neck and hugged him, Starscream scoffed and tried to escape but his brother held tight.

"Get off!" Starscream snapped, "I thought you weren't talk to me."

"Sorry for being in such a bad mood," Thundercracker breathed into his hair, squeezing him tighter, "I was just tired, I think they call it jet lag."

Starscream nodded and shrugged him off again, pushing himself to his feet. He rolled his eyes as the twins escaped the 'in disgrace' corner Megatron had put them in to drag Skywarp over to the TV.

Thundercracker was still lingering with him though, "Starscream," he said gently, reaching out and touching his arm, "...Is there something you want to tell me?'

Starscream pulled a face and shook his head, before he realised where his brother was looking. He slapped a hand to his neck, cursing himself for forgetting something so obvious "That's nothing." he said quickly, backing away.

"Looks like you were bitten," Thundercracker said forcefully. He narrowed his eyes, "Did Megatron-?"

"We were- we just... fighting- play fighting!" he said quickly at the look on Thundercracker's face, "I -erm..." He was saved by a knock on the door, thank frag it was breakfast. "Hungry?" he asked his frowning brother.

Thundercracker narrowed his eyes, "We'll talk about this later."

"I'd rather we didn't" Starscream answered honestly, already walking to the door to retrieve breakfast.

"This isn't going to go away Starscream," Thundercracker called after him, before turning back to Skywarp who was being harassed into something by the twins. "What are you three doing?" he asked once he'd reached them.

Skywarp glanced up at him with a thankful look, "Tee Cee, tell them we can't go out. I want to, but I don't think we're allowed."

Thundercracker looked over the sofa they were sat on at the crystal white city outside, "I don't think so," he said gently to the twins. "I doubt Megatron would let you out there."

"Still want to go out!" Frenzy argued. "What do you think it feels like?" he asked his twin.

"Cold," Skywarp answered for him. "And wet."

Rumble jumped off the sofa and pressed is nose to the large window, staring at the white on the windowsill, "It looks soft, and fluffy."

There was a slam as Starscream kicked the suite door shut after retrieving their breakfast, and the twins completely forgot there snow related urges in favour of food.

Megatron, who must have smelt the food, appeared through the bedroom door and went straight for Starscream, lifting the majority of the trays contents of him and flopping on the sofa with it. Starscream gave him an exasperated look and tossed the twins two donut-like shapes when they reached him before carrying the rest of the food and dumping it on the coffee table.

He sat down a little too close to Megatron, and then at remembering his brother's presence shifted away slightly. Unfortunately Megatron tossed at arm around him, keeping him against his side and it was only Starscream's frantic gesturing towards the other seekers that prevented the older man from leaning across and kissing him.

"Lord Megatron!" Rumble shouted through a mouthful of food, "Can we go outside today?"

Megatron scowled and shook his head, "Don't talk with your mouth full," he grumbled through his own mouthful of breakfast bagel.

Starscream smacked him gently on the shoulder as a rebuke, silently wondering to himself why Megatron was such a swine.

"But what else are we supposed to do?" Frenzy asked, poking at a piece of meat on his plate. "The TV gets boring..."

Megatron rolled his eyes and failed to see how that was his problem. He swallowed, "Where is Soundwave?" he growled, he still hadn't seen his second since yesterday evening, when he'd escaped without his twins. Slipstream wasn't there either, but she never normally was where he wanted her to be anyway.

The twins shrugged, still munching away happily.

Skywarp poked Starscream inside the side, "Can _I_ go out in the snow?" he asked his brother.

Starscream opened his mouth to answer but Megatron did it for him, "_No_," As it was what Starscream had originally intended to say anyway he carried on with his breakfast.

The twins swallowed their food and simultaneously started up their 'annoying Megatron' routine, because they hadn't gotten their way, obviously forgetting that was _Megatron_ and not their creator or Slipstream who were FAR more tolerant.

"Why?"

"It's dangerous," Megatron answered stiffly. Starscream rolled his eyes, snow wasn't exactly dangerous, ice possibly of you were running, but snow?

"Why!?" They asked again.

"You could freeze to death," he growled.

"But why?!"

"Because I said so!" he barked, and both twins flinched back, but Rumble, either feeling brave or particularly defiant in the absence of his creature, continued. "Why?" he asked quietly.

Megatron didn't reply but Rumble nearly ran into the coffee take shrieking as his leader suddenly shot up out of his seat and advanced on him. "I'm sorry!" he screamed as he ran straight for the bedroom on the opposite side of the suite. Starscream sat up, watching in interest like his brothers as Megatron stalked quickly after him. Frenzy, mouth still full of food, was laughing gleefully at his brother's misfortune.

There was several loud bangs from inside the room as Rumble ran around it trying to escape, and barking as Fluffy got excited and ran in their to see what 'game' she might be able to join in on.

There was another loud shriek and Rumble's voice, "I'm sorry Lord Megatron! Please don't hurt me!" before their leader appeared in the doorway, Rumble tossed over his shoulder, struggling slightly.

Megatron went straight to the door, opened it and dropped Rumble, "Find Soundwave and bring him up here." he snapped at the child.

Rumble opened his mouth, "You're not going to tell him I-I was annoying-"

"Of course I am," Megatron snapped, "and hopefully he'll remove you and your clone from my sight!" Rumble didn't more, expecting him to say more.

"Move!" Megatron barked at him impatiently.

And Rumble was off like a bullet.

Frenzy had managed to control his snickering by now and sat quietly, trying to avoid Megatron gaze.

Starscream shook his head at his leader. He'd let the twins get far too familiar with him the past day or so, he had spent more time watching cartoons with them than he had doting on him, Starscream, who desired far more attention than a couple of glitching brats.

There was a short awkward silence before Frenzy, just as mischievous as his brother, couldn't help himself.

"Can we go out in the snow_ now_?" he whined.

The only problem was he wasn't quite as fast as his brother.

X


	27. Chapter 27

Morning came with many complications for Soundwave.

A mere six hours ago, in the middle of the night, exhausted, jet lagged and impossibly confused, he'd made a mistake. A big one. In fact, he'd been very much hoping it had all been a dream. It would certainly have made everything a lot more... logical.

It had been nothing but selfish. He'd been so desperate to prove to her that she meant everything to him... It was no excuse- there_ was_ no excuse- why had he let himself do it?- why didn't he _think? _Why _couldn't _he think?

He rubbed a hand over his forehead as he tried to make sense of himself. His hand curled into a fist and pulled at his hair as his frustration only clouded his thoughts more. He'd let the primal organic urges he'd been holding at bay for so long just dismiss all common sense and logic and done _it_ anyway!

The woman he'd slept with was still snoozing next to him, blissfully unaware. This wasn't something he could take back. Not only would it snap Slipstream's heart in two but it would destroy all the confidence he had managed to build in the distrustful femme.

However, despite lacking the foresight he once possessed as a Cybertronian, he had no way of knowing this could turn out badly. He would continue as if nothing was wrong -and though he doubted it- he'd just have to give her the benefit of the doubt.

All he could do now was wait and see if she reverted...

And any further regrets about to force their way to the surface were cast aside as high pitching yelling could be heard approaching.

The twins.

Wonderful.

He sat up in the bed, carefully drawing up the sheets and wrapping them around Slipstream's shoulders. She sighed and turned into her pillow, before her dark eyes open to peer drowsily at him. She smiled, and he forced one back.

She opened her mouth to speak.

"Rumble and Frenzy are coming." he cut across her quickly, and then turned away to pick up his clothes. "...I must deal with them."

Had she noticed anything unusual about his curt tone of voice of stiff posture, she didn't mention it; instead she rested back against the pillow, and smiled again. It was almost enough for him to think he'd made the right decision.

"Soundwaaaave!" a little voice was calling from outside in the corridor "We're in disgrace again."

He sighed, only slightly cheered up by Slipstream's amused huff as he excited the bedroom and into the suite. He pulled open the door and stared down sternly at the two faces smiling up at him. "What have you done?" he asked.

The twins didn't answer, but pushed past into the suite, "Where's Slipstream?" Frenzy asked.

"In here!" came her voice.

Soundwave only just blocked them in time before they ran into the bedroom, "Don't go in there, go and sit down." he ordered gently. The twins bounced to do as he'd asked, "Now, what is it you have done?"

Frenzy looked too sheepish to explain himself at first, but a nudge from Rumble got him talking, "Megatron said we're in disgrace again and told us to get out and said he couldn't tolerate us anymore and that he wanted us to annoy you today instead." Rumble sat silently and nodded along to everything that was said.

Soundwave shook his head and barely restrained himself from slapping his own hand into his face as his twins pouted up at him.

"You should be grateful you weren't punished." he said slowly, secretly thankful that Megatron had been so mellow with the twins in the past few days or so. He supposed he had Starscream to thank for that, at least all his leader's testosterone was being focused places other than aggression and violence.

"He didn't have to kick us out," Frenzy grumbled, "I was only asking-"

"I doubt it!" Slipstream's voice echoed out of the bedroom, which for some reason they weren't allowed to go into, "You were winding him up."

Soundwave looked at them as if he agreed, "I for one am grateful," He told them, "he could have just as easily kicked you out of a window rather than the front door."

Frenzy paled, remembering how their leader had almost done that with Fluffy, but Rumble looked unperturbed, confident enough that Megatron knew he and his twins were vital assets to the small factions, completely oblivious to the liabilities they actually were.

"We just wanted to go outside," Frenzy mumbled dejectedly. "And he said he wanted to see you!" he shouted, only just remembering the message he was supposed to give.

Soundwave sighed and glanced out of the window, it had started snowing again, and the snow would likely be up past the twin's knees now. He could take them this morning and get it out of their systems, he supposed.

"Did lord Megatron specify why he needed to see me?" he asked them.

Frenzy shrugged, "Maybe he just misses you."

Soundwave raised an eyebrow and glanced over his shoulder towards the bedroom, hoping Slipstream hadn't heard that.

"Alright," he said, glancing around the floor for his shirt, only to find Rumble kicking it about with his foot. He gave him a light, playful shove and stooped to pick it up, shaking it once before throwing it on. "Stay here with Slipstream." he ordered, stepping towards the door, "I will be back soon to take you outside."

He allowed a slight smile to grace his lips as he left through the door, the twin's cheers following after him.

Knowing his commander, Megatron probably just wanted to shout at him for leaving the twins with him... all night. Now that he thought about it in retrospect, it was probably not the best of ideas. He would be sure to be apologetic.

Skywarp and Thundercracker were already there, lounging on the sofa with Starscream, but Soundwave didn't spot his half dressed commander until he was right in his face.

"Where have you been?" he snapped, his handsome features pulled into a frown.

Soundwave inclined his head, and unfortunately could not think of a single explanation.

It seemed his leader wasn't really looking for an explanation though, and pointed behind him to the -strangely enough- wet dog making a mess of the sofa with Skywarp.

"Get rid of it," he ordered. "I ran out of patience long ago dealing with your spawn."

Soundwave obediently rushed to collect Fluffy, sending Skywarp an apologetic look when he whined as his friend was taken. He wanted to ask why she was so damp, but decided by the look of Megatron's narrowed eyes, that wasn't a good idea.

"Are you going outside?" Skywarp asked hopefully, trailing after him, "Can I come?" he asked before he'd even answered the first question.

Soundwave considered him, "It is cold outside."

Skywarp nodded, apparently not caring in the slightest. Behind the seeker Megatron was nodding his head, obviously wanting rid of him anyway, and if he did take him away it would be a bonus. If anything, Soundwave needed to make it up to his leader for leaving Rumble and Frenzy with him last night.

"Of course," he said, shifting Fluffy as she squirmed in his arms, and leaving through door.

"Come on TeeCee!" Skywarp called to his elder brother, practically bouncing on his heels after Soundwave.

Thundercracker made an exasperated noise but got up anyway, stretching until his back clicked. Starscream stood too, and Megatron frowned. "Where are you going?" he asked him as he saw him make to follow with his brothers.

Thundercracker paused in the doorway before following Skywarp and Soundwave, something dark flickering across his expression as he watched Starscream glance between him and Megatron. "Outside." he answered, and Thundercracker could almost hear the added on, 'you got a problem with that?' But Starscream's stance had enough attitude in it already.

Megatron shook his head, "I need to discuss something with you."

To Thundercracker's surprise, and mild horror, Starscream didn't even argue. His younger brother shrugged and headed back into the room.

Thundercracker was torn between arguing for Starscream's sake and running off to complain about it to Skywarp. Instead he chose to ignore his leader's demands, "Starscream?" he asked, "Are you sure-"

Starscream held up a hand, "Its fine Thundercracker," he said with a note of exasperation. "Just go."

Megatron's glare and Starscream's eye rolling didn't leave much room for him to protest further. Reluctantly he admitted defeat and jogged to catch up with his other, less complicated brother.

Once he was gone Starscream turned back to Megatron, who returned to the long and challenging task of figuring out how to get into the red can of something called 'Coke' without resorting to stamping on it, which he was close to doing. "What do you need me for?"

Megatron shook his head as he shook the can furiously, "I don't," he said, turning it around in his hands as still nothing happened.

Starscream frowned, "Why wouldn't you let me go out then?" he snapped, somewhat annoyed.

Megatron didn't answer, and banged the can on the edge of the kitchen counter. "Fragging, piece of..."

Starscream grew more curious, "Megatron?"

"What idiotic human designed this?" Megatron snapped, brandishing the can as he attempted to not-so-subtly change the subject, "It's amazing human-kind haven't died of dehydration."

Starscream thought to himself for a moment, "...Why do I have to sit up here and watch you mangle a can when everyone else has the liberty of seeing the city?"

Megatron whipped around to scowl at him, "Why should I have to sit up here alone?" he shot back.

Starscream just wanted to laugh at him "Exactly. Why should you?" Megatron didn't answer and Starscream stood up, "I'm going out with the others. This room is so red it's making me feel sick." he added unnecessarily as he walked to the door. He stopped before opening it to level his leader with a _look_, "Are you _coming?" _

Megatron turned back to his can, before throwing it to the kitchen floor angrily, where it finally burst. Starscream flinched from the other side of the suite when a foaming spray exploded, and continued to explode, all over the kitchen, and Megatron.

When it had finally stopped, leaving Megatron a wet, sticky mess -again- Starscream just wanted to laugh.

His leader turned and pointed at the door, "Go then!" he shouted, kicking the mangled can furiously, it skidded across the floor to hit the sofas.

Starscream didn't move, and followed his leader's gaze to the window... and the snow outside. He rolled his eyes, did his leader really think he was stupid enough to _not _know what was bothering him? He had seen it three years ago at the dam and a mere three days ago at the airport.

He was terrified of freezing again.

It was tempting to bully him relentlessly for it, but somehow the idea didn't seem quite so satisfying now, not when he looked at his leader's stern face, and the quiet concern in those dark brown eyes.

He took a few cautious steps towards his leader, not wanting to end up like the coke can, "Not without you." he said sincerely. He reached out with his hand and placed it on Megatron's arm, "Come down to the lobby with me at least,"

Megatron exhaled heavily, and relaxed under his palm. "Alright," he said gruffly, "but I don't want to be long."

Starscream smiled at the small victory, the lobby was just one step away from pushing Megatron out of the front door after all. Perhaps if he was out there for a little while he'd come to realise the cold here was just uncomfortable, not something to feared to the extent he felt he couldn't go outside. He took subtle measures to make sure Megatron put a coat on, a simple lie that the heater downstairs was broken so as not to raise suspicions for what he was going to do.

Once they were both dressed, Megatron made him take the small, cramped elevator down to the lobby, perhaps as petty revenge for Starscream making him go downstairs in the first place. He tried not to let the small square box get to him too much, but with two floors down and another six to go he had to move into his leaders arms, push his face to his neck and cling to him for comfort as the walls started to close in on him.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened and Starscream practically threw himself through them before they were opened all the way, almost knocking over a decrepit human female as he went. She muttered something about the rudeness of young foreigners as Megatron passed her.

Starscream was already at the windows when he reached him, watching the oddly subdued white city outside. He frowned as he realised the temperature was no cooler down here than it had in their suite. What was the seeker playing at?

He stood at the Starscream's side, and scowled hatefully at the white sparkling mass outside, a shiver running down his spin at the memory of being buried deep in such a substance -like knifes piercing beneath his armour, everything stinging and burning like he'd been pushed into a huge furnace, armour-less.

He caught sight of what Starscream was watching, the rest of their faction, all outside... all acting like complete and utter idiots. The most prominent two being Starscream's stress inducing siblings. Megatron wanted to slap a hand to his forehead but there were too many witnesses around. He could only pray none of the humans walking around would guess they belonged to him.

Primus, they embarrassed him by association.

From what he could tell Thundercracker and Skywarp had started throwing snow at each over, shaping the white substance into balls and sending them sailing into each other's faces. It looked painful, but fun, even Thundercracker was laughing.

A warm hand found his and squeezed it, before pulling on him, "You're not going to let something as pathetic as frozen water stop you from going outside are you?" Starscream's voice asked him incredulously, "Look! Even human spawn can deal with it." The seeker pointed to what appeared to be a little girl -hidden behind layers of clothing, in a woolly hat, fluffy scrap and puffy pink coat- as she bounced about in the deepest snow with a tall human male holding her hand.

She was probably about an eighth of Megatron's size, and yet the cold didn't bother her at all.

"Trust me Megatron," Starscream said in a softer tone when he still hadn't moved, "I'm a scientist." he smirked playfully as Megatron finally looked down to scowl at him. "You won't freeze."

Megatron exhaled heavily, "I can't trust you." he growled, "and I do not trust this planet."

Starscream wasn't put off though; he pulled on Megatron a little harder, actually getting him to take a step forward. He almost made progress when a sudden bang caused his leader to stop. Starscream turned to see a snow ball slide down the lobby door from where it had hit the glass.

Starscream frowned in annoyance before turning back to his leader, "You don't have to leave the sidewalk; you don't have to touch the snow. Don't be such a coward!"

Megatron's hands squeezed his back, to the point that it was almost painful, "I'm not a coward," he snapped at Starscream, pushing him out in front of him, "I'm merely not as stupid as you and..." he gestured to the rest of his faction. Slipstream, her hands out, palms up, smiling as she caught snowflakes and watched them melt on her skin, Soundwave reproaching the twins for trying to put snow down his clothing, and Skywarp running shrieking as Thundercracker chased him with a rather large snowball.

"Then just stand and watch the idiocy with me." Starscream said a pleading tone to the voice, "It's not healthy to watch brainwashing human entertainment all day. You _need_ to go outside."

Megatron's scowl deepened, and there was a long pause, before finally, _finally_ he took a step towards the lobby doors. Starscream grinned and pulled him forward faster before he could change his mind. He pushed open the doors and stepped out into the compacted and somewhat slippery snow by the door. Blinking away snowflakes from his eye lashes, he waited patiently for Megatron step out into the cold.

His commander's shoulders were hunched up, his expression dismal and arms crossed over his chest before his foot even met with the mud stained white carpet. He grimaced as cold wind and snow hit his face, and looked as if he was about to step back inside again before Starscream caught his coat sleeve and tugged him forward with as much strength as he could muster. Megatron almost skidded and tripped as the heel of his shoe slipped on some ice and he found himself clutching Starscream before he made a fool of himself.

The seeker smirked at him but didn't say anything, and Megatron instantly decided that this was a bad idea.

Starscream was already trying to lead him into deeper, untouched snow, and Megatron grimaced as it crunched beneath his shoe and his foot was quickly chilled. He stepped back instantly, "I think that's enough", he growled in annoyance.

Starscream shook his head, "You've taken two steps and one slip out of the hotel," he pointed out, as if speaking to a child. He tried to lure Megatron out further with a cheeky smirk.

Megatron stiffly held his ground, scowling at his faction mingling into the group of senseless humans playing with the snow like juveniles. Only the twins really had any excuse to behaving this way.

Starscream seemed to quickly lose patience with just standing there with him awkwardly and sighed dramatically before moving off towards his brothers, both wet and frozen looking from all the snow they'd been throwing at each other. Megatron watched them suspiciously, knowing from experience that seekers in groups never boded well for him. Before he could shout across to them, a sharp bark from right next to him caught his attention.

He stared down his nose at the adolescent dog half buried in the snow; fur mattered with thick clumps of snow, tail wagging happily and huge brown eyes gazing up at him. Only once Fluffy had gotten the hint that he didn't want to play did she return to her previous activity, eating snow. Megatron shook his head as he watched her, glancing around for any sign of Soundwave or anyone else who should have been keeping an eye on her. He felt a surge of impatience as he took note of how she was without the lead they'd bothered to get her. What was to stop her from just running away?

Not that he wouldn't mind if she just disappeared- he just...

His self-denial was put on hold for a moment as Fluffy started to cough, and made horrible retching noises, before throwing up an impressive amount of yellowish watery vomit right at his feet. She then immediately went back to wagging her nail and eating more snow as if nothing had happened.

Megatron turned away before he lost his self control and kicked the stupid thing.

"You're starting to look suspicious." Starscream's voice suddenly announced in his ear, and a cold hand tried to grasp at his own. Megatron growled and hunched his shoulders up, tucking his hands under his arms where Starscream couldn't get to them.

"Then I am returning indoors," Megatron snapped, "Where there isn't snow and quite so many imbeciles."

Starscream's young features twisted into a scowl, "You're calling _me_ an imbecile?" he said shrilly.

Megatron huffed; it didn't matter if he had or hadn't been referring to the seeker, Starscream was still going to harp on about it as long as he was in hearing range.

"Go back to your brothers," he growled resentfully, shouldering past Starscream and heading toward the hotel doors.

Before he could take more than a few steps something whizzed past his cheek, barely missing him, and hit the hotel lobby window with a thud. His jaw set as he watched the snow melt and slide down the glass before whipping around to stare down the seeker. Starscream was smirking at him, another snow ball held in the palm of his hand threateningly.

Megatron stooped down and scooped snow into his hand quickly, not bothering to take the time to shape it before launching it at Starscream's smug face. The seeker, reflexes quicker than most gave him credit for, ducked just in time, and Megatron's projectile hit the unfortunate person stood right behind him, causing them to shriek in shock.

Slipstream.

Megatron surprised even himself as he took a quick step back at her expression as she turned slowly to face him. He then noticed that Starscream had already run well out of firing range, coward.

He met her gaze head on; it wasn't like he was going to say sorry was it?

Slipstream took her time, taking several calm steps forward before kneeling down and gracefully scooping up a handful of snow. Megatron watched her, body stiffening. She wouldn't _dare._

Slipstream, smiling slightly at him as she stood to her full height again, shaped the snow ball held loosely in her hand. She drew her arm back.

Megatron's eyes widened minutely, "Don't you d-"

His warning was cut off when something hard, sharp and far more painful than he would have thought hit him square in the face. He stumbled backwards, hands flying to his face to wipe away the freezing substance.

"Slipstream!" he shouted, moving forwards blindly before being struck with another frozen projectile, "SLIPSTREAM!" he roared again, falling to his knees and scrambling desperately for snow to defend himself with before he took another snow ball to the face.

This was Starscream's fault.

He stood up, hands freezing and stiff, and prepared to launch the huge ball of snow he held right at the femme's face, when three more in quick succession hit in him the back of the head. He dropped his own snow ball and ignored Slipstream's shrill laughing to catch a glimpse of his new assailants. A petrified Skywarp, pleased Thundercracker, and smug Starscream. The three of them spilt and ran in separate directions, but there was only one of them Megatron intended to catch anyway.

The chase, if it could even be called that, was short, with Starscream laughing and smirking at him throughout. The seeker was considerably faster than him and in such an open area Megatron would never normally have been able to tackle him into the snow, but when Starscream spent most of the time he was supposed to be running away jogging backwards and stopping to laugh and just generally be an idiot, it was rather easy.

Starscream gasped and winced as he was forced off his feet and onto his back in the snow, the wind knocking out if him. Snow melted on the back of his neck where it came into contact with hot skin, causing him to shudder violently.

Megatron noticed and quickly climbed off him, dragging him up to his feet and into his arms in a warm embrace. Starscream pushed into his leader's warm coat, but still rolled his eyes, "What are you doing now?" he asked impatiently, voice muffled in the fabric of his leader's coat.

There was a pause before Megatron replied, "...You're going to freeze." he said, in a perfectly serious voice.

Starscream smiled, "No one is going to freeze," he said, something strange fluttering in the pit of his stomach as Megatron's hands rubbed across his back, the friction warming him up. He pulled himself back and pushed his freezing, blue tinged mouth to Megatron's warm jaw, taking amusement in his leader's discomfort at the temperature difference. "But if you're really that concerned," he said smoothly, lips parting, "Warm me up."

It was only the loud clang and yelp of a random human slipping on a patch of ice and falling over a bright red metal obstacle on the street behind them that ended what had to have been five nonstop minutes of frantic, deep kissing. Starscream ripped himself away, panting to stare at the organic female that had clearly been too busy watching them to pay attention to where she was walking.

And she wasn't the only one looking at them.

Starscream spun on the spot, shoulders hunching up as he tried to ignore the sudden increase of human attention he and Megatron were getting. Had they done something... wrong?

He shook it off, what did he care what the humans thought about him? They were mindless organics. He stormed through the snow back towards his brothers, Megatron following at a more sedate pace behind him.

Slipstream worked her fingers through the clump of knotted hair. She had Megatron to thank for that, stupid, fragging-

She looked up at a sudden scream and scowled as she caught a glimpse of the twin's brightly coloured coats. What the Hell were they doing now?

She picked her feet up as she moved through the snow, uncaring of how stupid she might have looked doing so, it was better than dragging her boots through God-knew-what kind of trash that was on the street beneath the snow. The twins were sat on the frozen ground -and their pants would no doubt be soaked through now, great- and sporting matching expressions of shame. She caught a glimpse of red plastic behind Rumble and did not fail to notice how Frenzy had a hand pressed to his forehead, and was wincing.

"What have you done?" she sighed, bending down in front of them and reaching out to move Frenzy's hand. He wouldn't budge it, "Let me _see_," she said sternly.

Frenzy looked away as he allowed her to remove his hand and reveal a rather large bump just above his left eyebrow.

Slipstream hissed through her teeth as she took it in, and then scooped up some of the snow on the ground next to them and pressed it to the lump. "What were you doing?" she asked, more curious than anything else.

At that Rumble slowly revealed what he had hidden behind his back, "We found it," he said.

Slipstream took in the shiny red plastic _thing_, and immediately assumed that by 'found' they meant 'stole'. Rumble pointed in a vague direct and said, "They were sliding on the snow with it," he explained, obviously referring to the human spawn dotted about the street, "But when I pushed Frenzy on it he hit a car."

Slipstream's heart skipped a beat, "You were hit by a _car!_" she cried, her stress levels starting to shoot up.

Rumble shook his head, "No, he hit a car. He can't steer-"

"I can too!" Frenzy shouted, hand having replaced Slipstream's over his forehead, he scowled, and kicked out at the sledge, "Stupid things broken!"

Slipstream shook her head and rolled her eyes, but still, that bump didn't look right.

"You sit here," she said, standing up and looking around the street, "...Where is Soundwave?" she asked, confused. The twins shrugged and she scowled. "Well, how long have you been playing out here on your own?"

Again the twins shrugged.

Slipstream's brow creased, that didn't sound like Soundwave. He wouldn't leave his creations unattended out on the street. And where was the dog? Was he watching her at least?

"I... go back inside." she ordered, still glancing around. There was a chorus of groaning which she tactfully ignored, "Shut up and do as you're told. You'll have plenty of opportunities to injure yourself in the snow again later. I'm going to look for your creator."

The twins still looked miserable as Rumble helped Frenzy to his feet. "Are you going to tell on us?" Frenzy grumbled resentfully.

"No," she murmured, placing a hand on Rumble's back and nudging him in the direction of the hotel, "But I might have to tell on him if he doesn't show his ass soon."

The twins exchanged a look before quickly hurrying off, back inside the hotel, hopefully they'd be kept busy terrorising the hotel staff for a while.

Soundwave didn't appear to be... anywhere at first, and Slipstream started to grow apprehensive. Where was he? Had something happened to him?

Soundwave stared at the enormous tree before him, covered in snow and light, its festive aura heightened tenfold by the half frozen, half sludge paradise around it. Human culture was a very strange thing indeed.

But that wasn't what he was contemplating.

He loved Slipstream.

He loved her.

So why was he so bothered about this?

He needed a few moments to clear his mind, try and think straight again. Human chemicals were making their own decisions in his mind that not even he was aware of. He felt, agitated, all the time, needlessly aggressive to. He hid it well, better then Megatron certainly, who seemed to take great delight in summoning as must testosterone as he possibly could, only to then bottle it up. It was clear in the tension in his shoulders, his lower than usual centre of gravity, his fixed jaw.

Not that Soundwave watched him that fixedly, but he was in such confinied spaces with his leader often enough to become all too aware of it.

And without fail it stressed him out endlessly every time.

Perhaps he was bottling it up as well, which might explain how things got so carried away last night.

He supposed this meant Slipstream would be requiring regular intercourse with him now. He couldn't exactly just cut it off now that it had started without arousing suspicion. He didn't want to upset her, and she was easily upset. Regardless of how much she tried to hide it.

Could he really blame all this on hormones? Because surely, his must be unbalanced. His constant desire for Slipstream, a femme he knew was immature, intolerant, unreasonable and everything he didn't need, not in such stressful times, it was illogical and unnecessary.

There was nothing to gain from such a relationship as a Cybertronian, so what could there possibly be to one with her as a human, other than sex?

Of course, it was an entirely different scenario with his commander and his seeker. Unstable as they both were, they complimented each other. They needed each other, need to cling to one another, find security in each other.

He lifted a hand and rubbed his head.

Slipstream needed that stability as well, but he so often found himself policing her like one of his twins...

"Soundwave!"

Soundwave straightened his back and rolled his shoulder's instinctively as he heard the very woman of his thoughts crunching through the snow behind him. He did not turn around, using the time to effectively school his features, free his mind of doubt and confusion.

"Slipstream," he said evenly, glancing at her from side on as she came to a stop at his side. He saw her glance up at the tree and sneer in disgust. For reasons unknown to him, it annoyed him.

"Your stupid twins are out to kill themselves!" she snapped angrily, a noticeable hint of concern in her voice. And Soundwave remembered one of the few things that made him appreciate her so much.

"Though your concern over my creations is admirable, I believe we have had this discussion before. They are perfectly capable of-"

"Of smacking their heads on the ice because they're screwing around on a stolen sleigh." Slipstream interrupted him, placing her hands on her hips and huffing. "Frenzy's hurt himself. I think you should-"

"He'll be fine," Soundwave said, still staring up at the tree, looking right up at the top, were a golden star glittered teasingly down at them.

She moved to stand in front of him, "Soundwave!" she nagged him again, "Did you not just listen to what I said?"

Soundwave turned slowly from the tree to look down at her. She scowled at him.

"They are old enough to look after themselves." he repeated himself, rather stiffly this time.

Slipstream's scowl faulted for a moment, and confusion seeped in. "What's wrong."

Soundwave swallowed thickly and looked back up at his tree. He exhaled heavily through his nose. He needed to tell her something, "I don't need you to inform me of how to look after my own creations."

Slipstream looked surprised; she took a step back out of his personal space. There was a very long pause, "... They don't need you wandering off aga-"

"If they are old enough to fight and die in a war they are old enough to be left unattended for an hour, Slipstream." he suddenly said.

Slipstream took another step back, breath catching in her throat. His voice had not been raised, his expression was still calm and collected, as was his tone, but his words were like a punch to the gut. She stood someway behind him, her hands tucked under her arms to provide them with some warmth as she watched him. "...Soundwave," she said carefully, and more gently than she ever thought she could have managed. "What's-"

Soundwave turned suddenly, making her jump, and started to walk away swiftly, "Soundwave!" she shouted, "Where are you-!"

He stopped and turned, "I am going to tend to my creations," he said calmly, but... coldly, "As per your request."

Before Slipstream could open her mouth and think of a clever response, which probably would have been "What the Hell is wrong with you!" anyway, Soundwave had disappeared amongst the people and the snow of the city.

Well, he had been fine this morning.

It wasn't like he was even a woman, so she couldn't blame _that _on a sudden mood swing.

Confusion rapidly escalated into apprehension. Was he angry with her? Why? What had she done now?

No it couldn't be her. They were together and everything was going to be smooth sailing -That was how it worked in all the Television programming she had managed to absorb these past few days.

She made purposeful strides to the remainder of her faction. The three idiot's still tossing snow at each other and the one idiot stood watching them with a scowl on his face, looking very much like he wanted to go back inside. The abandoned sleigh not far behind them indicated that Soundwave must have rounded up his irritating young after all.

All three of her cousins stopped their snow ball fight -wise decision- to stare at her as she approached.

Skywarp even moved behind Thundercracker slightly, clearly suspicious of her, or what she might be hiding behind her back, like a massive concussion inducing ice-ball. She held up her hands as she drew nearer.

They seemed convinced of her friendliness, for now.

What the frag did they think this was anyway? A war zone? They were snow balls for Primus's sake-

"State your intentions femme!" Starscream shouted, holding a snow ball aloft.

She gave him a look, "Oh shut up." was all the reply she graced him with as she marched into their little circle.

She looked at Skywarp, opening her mouth about to say something before snapping it shut again, "No," she said, more to herself than him, "You can't help..." She looked at Thundercracker, did the same thing and scowled, "and you're dumb as fuck as well." She muttered resentfully, and finally looked at Starscream, before swiftly turning away, and just giving up.

Starscream might _understand,_ but the narcissistic glitch probably wouldn't care -would anyone?

There was only one person she could talk to, who might be able to help. And he was stood glaring at everything around him from the little girl dressed in pink playing in the snow, to the snow flake that had just landed on his shoulder.

"Megatron?" he she said as she approached the stiff, shuddering man stood before her.

He glanced down and huffed, "What do you want?" he grunted uncaringly.

He appeared to be in a relatively good mood, it was promising.

"Can I talk to you?" she just came out and said it. His expression was interesting then, incredulous, surprised and somewhat amused. She rolled her eyes and mentioned, before he could answer, "It's an excuse to go back inside."

He was started walking speedily towards the hotel as soon as the words had left her mouth; she had to jog to catch up, knees lifting high and feet kicking snow. Her leader only slowed his pace once inside the lobby, breathing in deeply at the comforting change in temperature.

"What it is?" he asked curtly, striding towards the elevators with her trotting along besides him.

"It's Soundwave," she said, somewhat breathlessly, the cold air, tight winter clothing and sudden rush to keep up with him stealing her breath; "There is something wrong with him."

"There is something wrong with all of us, Megatron growled, slapping the button for the elevator and gesturing to himself, or rather, his human body. "What is so important that you feel the need to bring it to my attention?"

Slipstream shifted her footing awkwardly, "He... hasn't been himself."

Megatron looked annoyed, but didn't say anything.

"He ignored me and-"

"And you are pestering me," Megatron cut across her, striding forwards into the evaluator as the doors opened, she followed him, "You think there might be something wrong with him because he isn't paying a sufficient amount to attention towards you?" he scoffed, "You're acting like Starscream."

Slipstream narrowed her eyes, "Which can't possibly be a bad thing," she teased nastily, "Considering your feelings towards him."

Megatron's head snapped towards her so quickly Slipstream heard a click, "Feeling's such as what?" he snapped angrily.

Slipstream held up a hand, "No I don't care about your self-delusions right now," she said bravely for someone in such a confided space with a volatile creative twice her size, "I'm worried about Soundwave."

Megatron looked surprised at such a notion, as if he thought she couldn't care about anyone other than herself. "What would it matter to me?"

Something darkened in her eyes, "Don't you care about him?" she hissed, indignant fury behind her gaze. Soundwave had given everything he had to Megatron, _everything_, and had never once expected so much as a thank you in return; his loyalty, his life... His creations...

"He is a capable and loyal solider," Megatron spoke in an almost detached tone of voice, "He is an important member of this faction and-"

"Is he important to _you?_" she snapped.

Megatron simply watched her for a while, they didn't move, even as the elevator doors pinged open. "What do you want me to do?" he said eventually.

She swallowed "... I don't know."

Megatron strode forwards, out of the elevator and into the hall, "Whatever you _believe_ is wrong with Soundwave will pass," he said confidently, "He is perfectly capable of dealing with any problem himself."

And with that he left, and Slipstream allowed the doors to close again, before the elevator took her back downstairs.

Soundwave breathed heavily. One creation had been successfully bathed, the other had locked himself in the on-suite and was refusing to comply with orders. As unnecessary as such behaviour was he wasn't too concerned.

Frenzy was thinking he had won, thinking he had successfully avoided his bath. But he had to come out of that bathroom at some point, and as soon as that door unlocked he would sorely regret disobeying him.

Of course, if the wait was too long there was nothing to stop him from simply picking the lock. There would be opportunities to display his superiority later though, now however, he wanted to teach his creation a valuable lesson about allowing oneself to become under siege. So far he was actually impressed with Frenzy's perseverance. It had been ten minutes already, and he honestly hadn't expected him to last past five.

Such important lessons were sadly interrupted as the door to the suite unlocked to admit Slipstream. Soundwave quickly turned away from her, but there was nothing to attract his immediate attention that could allow him to avoid her, not even for a moment.

She seemed awkward, unsure, as she approached him.

"What are you doing?" she asked, with only the slightest hint of condescension.

Soundwave glanced between the door he was currently sat opposite and her, before he could answer, a young voice shouted, muffled by the very door he was sat before, "He's trying to make me take a bath!"

Slipstream raised an eyebrow. "Why is that bad?" she called back.

There was a pause, before a click indicated the door being unlocked. Soundwave climbed to his feet and pushed it open to reveal a timid looking Frenzy, with a considerably smaller bump on his head than early. He looked to Slipstream, searching for sympathy, "He's too rough when he washes hair." he said, face the picture of seriousness.

Soundwave shook his head and placed a hand on the back of his neck, guiding him out of the bathroom, "That is no excuse," he said, and Frenzy pulled a face, sensing the beginnings of a long, boring, repetitive Soundwave-Lecture about to start.

So did Slipstream, "I need to talk to you." she blurted out before he could start chastising Frenzy.

Soundwave looked at her for a moment, face giving nothing away, before nudging Frenzy towards the other bedroom. "Wait with your brother," he said. Frenzy looked ecstatic, thinking he really had gotten away with it. "I will deal with you later," he announced to him, making sure he didn't get his hopes up. It would only cause a second tantrum if he launched a surprise attack on him later.

He waited until he had entered the other bedroom, and smiled slightly as he heard Fluffy's excited bark and Frenzy doting on her before the door closed again.

Was it wrong to admit that he would rather be in there with his family, than out here with Slipstream?

"What's the matter?" she immediately asked.

Soundwave knew it would be pointless to try and claim nothing, "I am tired." he said, and he did feel it, among many other things.

Slipstream wasn't stupid, nor was she oblivious. The damnably perceptive femme noticed his tensed shoulders. He tried to relax them. "You aren't sleeping enough?" she asked. She might have been concerned but now she simply sounded impatient. She placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back towards the bed, "Rest for a minute."

He sat on the bed, but did not lie back or even remotely try to relax.

He could see where this was going. She probably wanted sex. What else could she want? There was bitterness to his tone, he knew, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

He sucked it up; it wouldn't be fair to deny her anyway.

She was still talking though.

"I know sometimes it seems like everyone else in this faction's stupid, and immature, and just all around screwed up, but that doesn't mean you have shoulder the responsibility of looking after them all on your own."

Soundwave didn't answer her, but his eyes narrowed. She pressed on regardless, climbing onto the bed next to him. "Who's going to look after you Soundwave?"

She watched him, his body language seemed to be lying to her. He gave off an aura of stress and agitation, but his shoulders were slumped, too slumped, almost as if he looked defeated. What _was_ wrong with him?

He had been fine yesterday... or had she only started to notice this today?

There was a forced smile on his face, "I am perfectly capable of looking after myself." he said, and she was surprised to find him pushing her back, shifting to move over her, "Now-"

She placed a hand to his chest and pushed him away again, a frown on her face. "I'm not done talking to you." she said quietly, but firmly, brow creasing.

Soundwave drew back, a frown down turning his features. He exhaled heavily. And they stared at each other for a long time. "What?" he said stiffly.

She blinked at the underlying tone but decided it must have been her imagination, because he wouldn't talk to her like that. Would he? Soundwave was the epitome of keeping up a long practised cool, even demeanour. "I- the twins, today when Frenzy hit his head- they just seemed upset that you weren't with them."

There was that forced smile again, "They have no reason to be upset, I will make sure there are plenty opportunities for them to spend time with me again," he leant down again, down on all fours above her, he pulled at her top. "For now I would rather-"

Slipstream gave him a shove this time, "Soundwave!" she barked out, "What are you doing? I'm trying to talk to you."

He didn't move, just gave her a fixed stare that she wouldn't deny scared her a little, "I'm doing what you want me to do." he said stiffly.

She scowled, "I don't want sex. I want to know what's wrong."

Soundwave sat back, "There is nothing wrong. I have never given you any indication that there might be something wrong nor have I ever expressed the desire to speak to you if there was." he said quickly, almost emotionlessly. "Now, do you want to have sex or not?"

She pushed herself up, expression aghast, "No!" she cried out, "Primus, you are just like every other man aren't you, obsessed with sex-"

"Then what do you want?" Soundwave cut across her, speaking loudly.

"You know what I want!" she shouted, "I told you what I wanted- I told you-!"

Soundwave pushed himself off the bed, and moved to the door, wrenching it open. Slipstream stared at him, unused to seeing such behaviour from Soundwave, unused to seeing him angry. He paused in the doorway, and looked back at her, actually scowling.

She flinched as the door slammed and she was left in darkness.

She waited, heart drumming in her chest, for the sound of another door closing before climbing back off the bed, opening the door, slowly and quietly, and stepping out of the suite.

As soon as she was out her pace quickened, her feet carrying her to the elevator.

Her finger might have slipped, but she found it carrying her up, instead of down to Thundercracker and Skywarp's room. She didn't bother to change it.

Megatron was far more content here, lying back on the soft, comfortable sofa, propped up by pillows, surrounded by packaged food he had found around the kitchen, with the TV remote in his hand.

And best of all, Starscream was in the shower so he didn't even have to suffer his indignant squawk. He would make the most of what little time to himself he had left.

Unfortunately at that moment the door burst open. Megatron scowled but did not look away from the screen, already knowing who it was.

Slipstream was breathing heavily as she strode into the centre of the room, just behind Megatron's TV screen. She looked around the suite, seeming panicked. "Where- where's Starscream?" she asked.

Megatron glanced up from the screen, "Shower." was all he said, hoping this would lead her to leaving.

She didn't.

He looked up again, paying more attention this time, and was alarmed to see her eyes looking very watery. He quickly refocused his gaze on the screen, pretending he hadn't seen anything, or didn't care. A sniffing noise met his ears. He creased his brow and forced himself not to look up.

Must. Not-

His eyes flickered towards her, and she met his gaze before bursting into tears and rushing around the TV towards him. Megatron sat up quickly, thinking frantically for a way to dissuade her from doing what he _knew_ she was about to do.

Regrettably she must have taken his sitting up and holding his hands out -which he'd done to push her away- as an invitation to climb on top of him, wrap her arms around his neck and bury her face in his shoulder.

Megatron sat there awkwardly, not daring to move or touch her, and had never wished so much that Starscream would hurry up in the shower and rescue him.

Eventually, he laid a hand down on the back of her head; her glossy straight hair was soft and silky beneath his fingers. He stroked it.

He then became aware of Slipstream muttering something into his neck. It was too muffled and quiet for him to understand any of it though, so he ever so subtly reached for the remote and turned up the volume.

Then Slipstream turned her head to the side and sniffed. Megatron absently ran his hand down from her hair and rubbed her back, like he would with Starscream, still fixated on the screen, before suddenly becoming aware that the femme clinging to him was speaking again.

"-Told you there was something wrong with him." she was muttering resentfully, voice a little stuffy, "He was so angry, and he's never been angry before, I just don't know what I did wrong."

Megatron was only half listening, but it was obvious that she was talking about Soundwave. "Hmm." was all he offered.

She continued anyway, satisfied that he was listening, "-and then I said I didn't want to have sex with him, and he just stood up and stormed off!"

Megatron shook his head but refrained from saying she should have mated with him regardless of whether she felt like it or not. But he might have been a little biased in this situation.

He was still a little confused as to why she was upset though, from what he could gather Soundwave had raised his voice, if even that, and stormed off. When comparing that to himself and Starscream, that would have been considered a better than normal start to the day.

His attention was then stolen by what was occurring on the Television screen. He watched as a huge caped _thing_ swung a red, glowing stick at another smaller human.

Slipstream was still talking, "This is your fault, I told you but you didn't listen. Now he probably hates me."

Megatron turned up volume again, leaning in as the black caped sword welder sliced off his smaller opponent's hand. He couldn't hear what they were saying over Slipstream's rambling.

Suddenly the remote was snatched out of his hand, "What are you watching?" she snapped.

Megatron tried to both reclaim his remote and pay attention to what was happening at the same time.

"_No Luke, I am your-" _

The channel suddenly changed to show a group of Meerkats running around the desert.

Megatron stared, and was fairly sure he had just missed something important. "Slipstream," he growled, sitting up and trying to grab the remote she was holding aloft and way from him, "_Slipstream!_"

Undeterred she changed the channel again, batting his grasping hands away. "Do you _mind!_ You've been hogging the TV all day!"

"Go down stairs and watch your own TV!" Megatron barked, wrapping an arm around her waist and tugging her down so he could restrain her.

Finally she settled on something... a massive ship sinking...

Not that Megatron wasn't partial to a bit of death and destruction, but he really wanted to know what was going on in the film he had been watching before.

Unfortunately for him, Slipstream shoved the remote somewhere he couldn't and wouldn't go down after it. She smirked at him nastily as the last of the remote disappeared between her breasts and then sat back satisfied. Megatron stared at her cleavage, and wondered if it would really be worth having his eyes claws out...

Luckily he was saved from such a decision by Starscream making his reappearance. The door to their room as swung open and out he came, clad only in his towel, surrounded by a lot of steam.

The smile on his face instantly fell as he set eyes on Slipstream, "What is she doin-"

"Starscream," Megatron interrupted him quickly, before a fight could break out, "I need you to do something for me."

Starscream tightened his towel around him and looked torn between being pleased Megatron would trust him to do something, finally, and offended that Megatron thought he could boss him about when he was sat on his lazy backside.

"...What?" he said eventually.

"I need you to go downstairs and tell Soundwave we need to acquire some form of transport by tomorrow morning. And whilst you're at it, tell your brothers to pack."

Starscream blinked, "We're leaving?"

Megatron nodded, his attention oddly fixated on the dramatic scene of a massive ship breaking in half and killing hundreds of humans. "Hmm." was all he said.

Starscream scowled, "Why can't she do it?" he snapped, pointing rudely at his cousin.

Slipstream hissed and opened her mouth, ready to spit venom across the room at him.

"Because we are watching something," Megatron replied quickly, "And because I know the message will reach Soundwave if I send you."

Thankfully, Starscream took it as praise, sneered at Slipstream and retreated back into the bedroom to dress, whipping off his towel and tossing it back at the sofa before he had even cleared the threshold. Slipstream made a noise of utter disgust at his lack of dignity, but it wasn't enough to cover Megatron's purr of satisfaction.

Slipstream jabbed him in the gut before he got any ideas.


	28. Chapter 28

X

Thundercracker watched, with some amusement but mostly sympathy as Soundwave appeared to be on the verge of having a mental breakdown in the middle of the lobby. He currently had his hand clenched around Rumble's jaw, squeezing hard enough that red marks were appearing as he hissed something in a low dangerous tone.

From what Thundercracker could gather, the twins had discovered something called the 'HBO' channel on the Television late last night after Soundwave had fallen asleep, and had just been showing off all the new words, gestures and phases they'd learnt. Thundercracker wasn't sure what half of what they'd said meant, but Soundwave's eyes had been wider than he'd ever seen them when Rumble had been stupid enough to call his own creator a "Mother Fucker."

As a result, Frenzy was now lingering behind him and Skywarp, well out of Soundwave's immediate vicinity where his creator was dealing with his twin. He was not an innocent party in this swearing debacle either, as he and Skywarp had witnessed for themselves when the other twin had called a maid, who had reproached him for running through the lobby, "A dumb whore with a fat ass."

Skywarp was growing agitated next to him, "Where is Starscream?" he whispered anxiously, glancing up at the large clock on the wall behind the reception desk, "Megatron said we were supposed to meet down here ten minutes ago!"

Frenzy answered his brother before he could, "They're probably fucking!" he piped up happily, completely unaware of his creator's eyes snapping up in his direction, "We saw lots of that last night. Did you know two guys can do i-wahh!"

He was cut off as Soundwave seemingly came out of nowhere and snatched the back of his collar. Thundercracker was too shocked and confused to feel sorry for him as Soundwave dragged him off to his doom.

He glanced to Skywarp to see if he was as troubled, but his brother seemed more concerned with the time. But then again, they were quite late.

X

The reason for the lateness of the other half of the fraction was everyone's but Megatron's fault. He stormed through the suite, barging into the bedroom he and Starscream shared for the sixth time in the last half an hour.

"Will you _get up_!" he roared, ripping the covers from Starscream and whacking him over the head with a pillow. Starscream screeched at him incoherently in reply, but he had already moved off to kick down the bathroom door Slipstream was screwing around behind. "If you don't hurry up in there we're leaving without you!" he shouted through the thick wooden door.

Slipstream shouted something back about doing her hair, but Megatron didn't listen, already back to the bed Starscream was squirming around in.

He scooped up some clothes from the floor and threw them at the seeker. Starscream threw them back with a childish pout, which he regretted as soon as he saw the murderous look on his leader's face.

"If you don't get out of that bed and get dressed right now," Megatron threatened, as he moved to toss random items around the room into the half empty suit case at his feet, "You're going downstairs naked."

Starscream rolled his eyes and pulled a face, "See if I care," he muttered grumpily, trying to push his face back into his pillow.

Megatron cracked his knuckles menacingly.

Fair enough, neither he nor Starscream had gotten a lot of sleep last night- they had Slipstream to blame for that, who was had been in and out of all three rooms in the suite constantly all night long, constantly talking, constantly harassing. Megatron was surprised with himself for not just having killed her and gotten it over with.

He might still kill her if she didn't get the frag out of that bathroom.

But Slipstream could wait for the moment; he had Starscream to deal with.

Megatron got as far as picking the seeker up before Starscream screeched for mercy, and reluctantly promised he'd get dressed right away, which he did precede to do... slowly. Megatron slapped him around the back of the head when it took Starscream longer to put on one sock than it did him to pack the rest of the suitcases. A fight might have broken out between them if Slipstream hadn't then come flying out the bathroom, carrying a mountain of hotel towels she obviously intended to steal.

At least she was dressed.

After finally packing -and in Starscream's case dressing- they rushed down five flights of stairs, because Starscream was in too bad a mood to even consider braving the confined space of an elevator. As punishment for making life unnecessarily harder Megatron made him carry two bags instead of one. He realised his mistake when the idiot grew tired on the third flight of stairs and just decided to kick the bags down the steps and let gravity do all the work. Megatron wouldn't have minded too much if the bags hadn't taken out a group of elderly human females on their way down.

It caused quite a scene.

By the time they'd finally made to down into the lobby, they were half an hour late, Skywarp looked on the verge of tears as he crushed Fluffy to his chest in an attempt to stifle his growing worry, and both twins looked miserable enough for Megatron to believe Soundwave had finally disowned them. He decided this theory might not be far from the truth, as Soundwave did not look in the best of moods with them.

Megatron sighed and dumped his bags -and the ones he'd had to pick up for Starscream- down in the lobby floor. He could already tell how wonderful this day was going to be. Everyone was either in a horrendous mood or fighting, and they'd be stuck in a confined vehicle together for the next few days as they made their way across the country. It was very possible half of them would not survive this trip.

Soundwave graced Megatron with a vague nod before sweeping across the lobby and out through the doors. Sighing to himself, as he heard Starscream and his brothers start yammering away at each other next to him, he grabbed the handles to the bags and dragged them to the other side of the lobby to where the twins, miserable and far quieter, were sat waiting.

His peace was quickly destroyed when a mischievous look crossed both twins' faces, as if they'd thought the same malicious thing at the same time. Megatron saw them glance at each other out of the corner of his eye.

"Lord Megatron," One of them began in a transparently innocent voice.

He grunted and glared at them sideways.

They both grinned and Rumble stepped forward. They both looked like they were barely suppressing giggles. He began to regret leaving the relative safety of the Seeker's company to join the brats.

"Do you know what a faggot is!?" Rumble burst out.

Megatron blinked and raised an eyebrow. He didn't know what it meant, he also didn't care. If it was a human term, which it probably was, it wasn't worth learning. "Yes," he lied, because he could, but he did notice the way they paled. "Why?!" he snapped.

Both twins shook their heads and scurried backwards, away from him. Megatron's eyes narrowed, now actually curious as to what it meant.

The twins were just saved from an interrogation as Soundwave caught Megatron's attention through the lobby window. He had a car. A big one.

That looked promising. He stooped to pick up the bags, but in the time it took him to do so the rest of the faction had also seen the car awaiting them outside. Megatron didn't move fast enough to get ahead of their immature race to get the best seat first. Primus, it was like being back on the Nemesis and suffering through the constant arguments over the Co-Pilot seat. He grumbled to himself as even the twins beat him out through the doors and literally pushed Skywarp into a fire hydrant in their haste to get the third row of seats at the back of the car, as far from their creator as possible.

Though Megatron was no longer accosted with heart stopping nightmares of what the cold had brought in the past, the icy weather still managed to send the hairs on the back of his neck up. He repressed a shudder and took a deep breath before stepping out from under the heater above the door, but still sneered in revulsion as the cold air held a sharpness that seemed sharp and prickly on his bared skin.

Soundwave was ready and waiting to toss the bags into the boot of the car, and Megatron dumped them on the icy, slushy sidewalk at his feet. He instantly decided he preferred the snow to whatever the frag this half melted watery sludge was.

He took only a few moments to take in the vehicle Soundwave had procured. With a total of ten seats it was more than big enough to hold everyone, thankfully. As much as a pleasure Starscream was to have in his lap, the seeker was a relentless fidget.

Speaking of Starscream-

Megatron raised an eyebrow as he watched the seeker open the door to the driver's seat and start to climb in. Sighing in annoyance he stalked around to the other side of the vehicle and grabbed the back of Starscream's pants, tugging him back out again.

"I'm driving." he growled impatiently, giving the spluttering seeker a good shove towards the backseats.

Starscream's mouth dropped open, "You?!" he cried aghast, "You can't drive! We already established that!"

Megatron scowled, "Get in the back," he said darkly, "Before I put you in the boot with the dog."

They heard Slipstream's airy laugh from the second row of seats, "They can be bitches back there together," she said, sticking her head out the window to smile at her cousin. Starscream's fist hit the metal door frame when Slipstream lurched away just in time to avoid the punch he had aimed at her face.

Starscream span back around to face his leader, his throbbing hand still balled into fist at his side. "I'm still sitting up front," he said firmly, puffing out his chest. After all, what was the point of being Megatron's 'favourite' if he wasn't given special privileges?

Megatron arched an eyebrow, "The back, Starscream," he repeated himself.

Although he looked like he was about to explode, Starscream obeyed, glaring daggers and muttering under his breath as he did so, but still, it was a great step forward from all out disobedience.

"This is just going to be a repeat of India," the seeker said loudly and shrilly from his chosen seat, right behind Megatron's, most likely so he could kick his chair in revenge.

This time Soundwave came to his leader's defence, slamming the boot of the car down after finally getting Fluffy to sit in place next to the bags. "The car is Automatic," he announced.

The majority of everyone listening just blinked in confusion.

Soundwave sighed, "There is no clutch, the car changes gears automatically."

Starscream breathed a melodramatic sigh of relief, "So all you have to do is steer," he said, flashing Megatron a cheeky smile, "and keep your foot down."

Megatron returned his smile with an unimpressed look, "How much human currency do we have left?" he asked Soundwave over the roof of the car.

"After paying for this hotel, nothing," he replied coolly.

There was a high pitched noise from inside the car that was obviously Starscream. Megatron ignored him, "What happen to the rest?"

"The deposit on the van," Soundwave answered, gesturing to the large vehicle before them, "It is rented."

"As rented as a car can be when you have no intention of returning it," Thundercracker commented from inside the car.

Then Starscream's head popped out of the sunroof, "How am I going to eat if you don't have any money?" he squawked. Both he and Soundwave looked to Megatron.

The Decepticon leader rubbed a hand through his hair, thinking, "We won't pay for the hotel rooms," he finally decided.

And then Starscream was shoved into the side of the sunroof as Slipstream appeared beside him, "But they have my passport!" she reminded them.

Starscream snorted as he disappeared back into the car, "Nothing important then..."

"You won't need it Slipstream," Soundwave reassured her, avoiding eye contact with her in an incredibly awkward manner, "We won't be going anywhere you'd require it."

"And we have to sell that ring," Megatron called to her as he climbed into the driver's seat, glancing around to make sure everyone was in the car and they hadn't left anyone behind. Not that it would be a great shame if they did...

Slipstream blinked and glanced at her hand as she fell back into her seat next to Starscream. The twinkling jewel sat on her ring finger sparkled up at her -her fake engagement ring. Ironic that they had to sell it for the money it was worth the day after her and Soundwave's... Argument? Disagreement? Whatever it was. She sighed and pulled her seat belt around herself, clipping it in before returning to gazing at the beautiful ring. She might as well enjoy it for as long as she still had it.

They still hadn't gone anywhere as Megatron was trying to figure out how to get the new car started. Rather than an actual key and ignition, the vehicle was started with an odd sort of card that needed to be slotted in. They had to sit and wait as Megatron tried to figure out why the engine hadn't started, until Soundwave finally took pity on him and subtly pointed to the large, flashing 'Start' button.

And then finally, they were on their way.

It turned out that driving in India -though chaotic with seemingly no rules or guidelines- was fairly easy compared to handling the busy streets of New York City. And for a driver such as Megatron, who wasn't the most talented at using the brake pedal, it was downright dangerous.

And it didn't help that he was being pestered by seekers the entire time.

"Where are we going?!" Starscream was squawking loudly and self importantly right in his ear from where he was leaning forward against the back of his seat.

"We better be pulling over at some point to get some food," Slipstream was saying, scowling through her window at the street and people on it passing by, "Some of us didn't get breakfast, you know!"

"I feel sick..." Skywarp could be heard mumbling sadly in the back. "And I've got a headache."

Thundercracker groaned next to him and unenthusiastically patted his shoulder in a vague attempt at making him feel better.

Megatron gripped the steering wheel that much tighter as they stopped for traffic yet again.

"I bet we could run faster than this," one of the twins said a little too loudly from the back.

Megatron glared at them in the rear view mirror, "Why don't we kick you out and find out?" he threatened.

The twins slumped down in their seats and sat with the most miserable expressions on their faces, choosing to stare out the window instead.

And then the dog started barking.

Starscream kicked the back of his chair as if it was his fault, Skywarp tried to climb over the back of his seat into the boot to get to her, the twins seemed to have the same idea, and Slipstream muttered several curses under her breath that were rude enough to rival even the scripts of most of HBO's late night broadcasting.

Megatron had finally had enough. He punched the horn and span around in his seat, "I am trying to drive!" he roared.

For the most part, everyone looked intimidated enough to finally fall silent, even Fluffy, if only Starscream hadn't been sat right behind him, arms folded over his chest, with a rather unimpressed expression plastered across his smug face. Megatron scowled at him.

Starscream smirked, "Yes," he said silkily, "'Trying' being the key word in that sentence."

Megatron's glare intensified, especially as Slipstream made an immature "uh oh!" noise.

Starscream then gestured through the front windscreen, "The light's green." he pointed out snidely.

Megatron's jaw clenched and he sent the seeker a look that promised much, much suffering later -preferably as soon as he found somewhere to pull over- before he turned around and continued on down the street.

Soundwave was busy ignoring the drama as he fiddled with the numerous dials and knobs on the dashboard. "The rental car agency mentioned an inbuilt satellite navigational system," he murmured to himself more than anyone else in the car, "Perhaps there is a switch-"

His fingers brushed over a button and a screen on the dashboard suddenly lit up with a loud twinkling musical noise that caught everyone's attention. Slipstream shoved Starscream out of the way so she could lean between the two fronts seats and see better as the screen filled with colourful shapes and noises, "What is that?" she whispered, mesmerised.

Her question -and everyone else's thoughts- were then answered when the entire vehicle seemed to explode with sound. A deep bass vibrated their seats as loud, auto-tuned voices warbled in their ears.

Even Starscream winced and clapped his hands to his ears, "_**Turn it down**_!" he shrieked over the pounding music.

Soundwave's fingers fumbled over the buttons as he tried to work out how to turn it off, or at least adjust the volume. The only two that seemed to enjoy the 'music' were the twins, who were happily bouncing around to the rhythm of it. Even Soundwave had to admit it was a little catchy.

"_**Turn it off**_!" Megatron roared again, but before he could even give his second a chance to do that, he raised his fist and punched the screen.

It succeeded in both destroying the pretty display and cracking the screen, but completely failed at turning off the music.

"_**You fragging idiot**_!" Starscream yelled in his leader's ear, "_**Now how are we going to turn it off**_!?"

"_**My headaches wooooorse**_!" Skywarp whined again.

Slipstream removed her seat belt and forced her way through the front seats to get to the dashboard, and swiftly pressed the button labelled 'Off.' The speakers instantly fell silent.

"You're all a bunch of imbeciles," she snapped as she fell back into her seat.

From that point on the car remained relatively silent, the occupants of it either staring out the windows, ignoring each other, or in Megatron's case, trying with dwindling patience to drive calmly when he had Starscream blowing against the back of his neck or messing with his hair. Thankfully, due to his indifference the seeker quickly grew tired with his own pathetic attempts to create entertainment by pestering his leader.

The silence lasted all of half an hour before being broken once again and this time not the incredibly irritating song that had been blasting out of the stereo system, but by someone signing it.

"Hey I just met youuu, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me may-"

"Rumble," Soundwave snapped, catching his creations gaze in the rear view mirrors, "Be quiet."

Though Rumble did do as he was told and cease singing, the other occupants of the car were not quite so obedient -and the majority of them were not easily threatened by Soundwave. It was like a chain reaction and it wasn't until Megatron himself realised that even **he** was humming it, did he come to comprehend how catchy it was. He clenched his jaw and gripped the steering wheel that much tighter as Starscream leant forward to whisper the lyrics in his ear.

Primus he hated humans.

X

Samuel James Witwicky was not an unreasonable person, in fact he always saw himself as quote laidback. As laid back as one could be when it came to dealing with giant transforming alien robots who seemed to like both putting him in life threatening situations and trashing his parents vigilantly cared for backyard, which in itself was a life threatening situation because he was blamed for it.

But this, this was not a reasonable request.

Sam blinked up at the Autobot leader stood before him, "But... You only _think_ he's back?"

Optimus shook his helm, "No, I can feel him, I know he is close. He is growing closer."

Sam couldn't stop himself from looking up at the sky for any sign of a Decepticon about to swoop down on them from above. There was, of course, nothing but the sun, and a few birds, which he eyed suspiciously. He could never be too careful, what after Alice...

He grimaced.

Optimus was still looking off into the distance thoughtfully.

Sam waved his arm a bit to get his attention, "Er so, if the threat doesn't yet exist-?"

"Your safety is of the utmost importance Samuel," Optimus said sternly, looming over him, "it is vital we relocate you somewhere safe."

"Well it's safe here!" Sam protested, "I have to go to college and stuff and I mean, and Mikaela!" he said quickly, suddenly remembering his best excuse, "Can't leave her behind."

Optimus didn't even blink, "She is also coming."

Sam pulled a face, she wasn't going to like that, "Have you already told her or-"

"I have dispatched Ironhide to inform her."

Sam nodded, already knowing how that conversation was going to go down. Trust Optimus to send the most stubborn Autobot to deal with the most stubborn girlfriend to have ever existed. "You're not really doing anything to help my relationship here big guy," he said pointing a finger up at the Prime.

Optimus waved a servo to brush him off, "Do you agree to come with me for your own protection/?"

Sam pretended to think about it for a while, "...No."

The Autobot leader sighed heavily and pressed his servo to his faceplates, "Sam-"

"No hear me out a minute!" Sam interrupted, holding his arms out, "It's not that I don't believe you or anything, I do! I really do. But it's just that... no one else does." Optimus actually glowered down at him and Sam at least had the self preservation to take a step back, "I didn't mean it like that!" he said hurriedly, already getting flustered, "You said it yourself that the government are acting under the assumption that the Decepticon's aren't even in this solar system anymore-"

"The government is _wrong_ Sam," Optimus said wearily.

"And! And none of the scanners are bringing anything up. How can you be sure that they're not just messing with you?"

Optimus shook his helm, "Not even Megatron can tamper with a spark bond."

Sam scrunched his face up in confusion, "A spark wha- never mind, listen! It's only been a few months since Egypt. Shouldn't Megatron still be recovering? I mean, you did rip his face off."

"That was The Fallen," Optimus corrected him; "I shot Megatron in the faceplates."

Sam made a vague attempt at suppressing his grin, and then tried harder when he saw that Optimus really wasn't amused by any of this.

"Okay how about we compromise?" Sam tried, "You're here now aren't you? If a Decepticon does suddenly materialise out of thin air you won't too be far away to come in and shoot someone else's face off, right? And besides, I've got Bee, he's a badass."

Optimus didn't look at all satisfied with this plan, "You are certain you will not consider moving to a secure base?"

Sam shrugged, looking at least a little regretful, "I'm sorry big guy."

Optimus nodded, knowing he couldn't force the boy to come even if it was for his own safety. For Sam's sake, he hoped he was wrong.

X


	29. Chapter 29

X

The map -or more accurately the paper map they'd had to replace the destroyed Satellite Navigation system with which was ridiculously large and nearly caused them to crash- displayed long straight lines cutting through the land, separating the states, but none of them could recall seeing any huge walls or fences as they crossed over them; another bizarre human custom then, marking territory but not even bothering to guard or protect it afterwards.

It was dark and freezing when Megatron finally decided to stop for the night, both he and Soundwave, the only other person he would trust to drive, were too tired to force themselves into enduring the mind numbing experience of driving through near identical scenery, hour after hour.

They had made it as far as Ohio, which in retrospect wasn't very far at all when one considered they had to drive across the entire country. If they had been able to leave on time on the other hand, they might have made it considerably further.

At one am in the morning though, everyone was pretty much beyond caring.

It was far too cold to consider simply sleeping in the car, the heating had been up to its maximum setting during their drive here, and that was during the day. They'd need to find somewhere to stay.

They finally came to a stop in the city of Columbus, and in their experience it wasn't very big or busy for a city, but then they had just come from New York. Starscream supposed he'd never think anything was ever crowded again after experiencing India though. America was surprisingly dull on the senses after the assault Patna had had on them all. He was almost beginning to miss the heat as well.

He scowled at his reflection on the glass of the door window as he and the other six occupants of the car waited in it at the side of the road opposite something called a 'Pawn shop', for Soundwave's return with the money. Slipstream had been surprisingly submissive in handing over the last expensive piece of jewellery she'd been permitted to keep after wearing them through customs. But then even someone as self absorbed and stupid as her probably realised getting a bed for the night was more important than her vanity.

Still, she didn't look happy about it.

Starscream sat forward in his seat to lean against the back of Megatron, "What happens when we use up this money?" he murmured in his leader's ear quietly, knowing the loud hum of the car's heating would drown out the sound of his voice from the rest of the factions' ears.

"That's where we're going next," Megatron's voice deepened as he lowered his tone to speak to the seeker, "Trust me."

He must have sensed the irony in that statement because he sent Starscream an amused look in the rear view mirror. The seeker sank back into his seat with a huff.

The front passenger door opened and a rush of cold wind blew invaded their warm atmosphere. Everyone grimaced at the sudden chill as Soundwave climbed back in, flashing his leader a wad of green paper. Megatron merely nodded and put the car back into drive.

Starscream pressed his cheek against the freezing window as they started to move, hoping- no _praying_ that they would go to a big, clean, expensive hotel with a huge shower he could spend hours in with more white fluffy towels Slipstream would probably steal. But even he knew that was a somewhat deluded thought.

Of course his prayers weren't so much as ignored as thrown back in his face as they arrived at the "Hotel?" they would be staying at.

He scowled at the ugly neon flashing sign, "We can't stay here," he informed Megatron as he parked, "They can't even spell 'Hotel'."

"This is a motel, Starscream." Soundwave answered, turning slightly in his seat, "The sign is spelt correctly."

The seeker sneered at him, appreciating the correction almost as much as the thought of having at actually stay here.

"Hey Starscream cheer up!" Frenzy shouted from the back, hanging over a row of seat to point at something behind them, "They have a pool!"

In retrospect it was almost cruel to have gotten his hopes up like that. The seeker took one look at the pool before deciding he hated this place even more, "It looks green!" he cried, aghast.

Thundercracker snorted, "As if you could swim in an outdoor pool in this weather," he reminded his brother. Starscream had to admit he had a point there.

Soundwave exited the car to take out their rooms and collect the keys, alone; mostly because no one else wanted to be outside unless absolutely necessary, and they were left to discuss what to do with the tag along of their group.

"We're leaving her in the car," Megatron told the twins.

Being two rows of seats away from their leader they were brave enough to protest.

"You can't do that!" Rumble shouted, "Fluffy will freeze!"

"She has fur!" Starscream shrieked over whatever Megatron might have said in reply.

"She can stay in our room," Frenzy whined.

"It says no pets aloud," Starscream snapped, "I'm not going to lower myself by getting kicked out of a place that looks like this for your dog."

At this point Skywarp joined in, "We can sneak her in!"

The twins nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah!" they shouted in union, eyes wide and pleading as they stared at Megatron for leniency, "Pleeeease."

Megatron held his resolve for all of eight seconds, before exhaling heavily, "Fi-"

"Yes!" Rumble fist pumped the air before turning to high five his twin. Skywarp too was grinning like an idiot as he reached over to stroke the sleeping dog in the back.

Starscream turned to his leader, "You've gone soft." he hissed.

Megatron narrowed his eyes, "I'll show you soft..." he muttered darkly under his breath.

Soundwave returned with the keys to three bed rooms shortly after, and it turned out they needn't have worried about smuggling Fluffy in as, since she wasn't barking or running around like an idiot, she didn't draw anyone's attention. It wasn't like there were human guards standing place at the doors. As soon as they arrived at the room doors however it looked as if arguments were going to break out over the sleeping arrangements.

Starscream seemed to want to take no part in any of that and quickly and wordlessly snatched a key at random, grabbed Megatron by the arm and dragged him into motel room twelve.

And then promptly groaned in disappointment at the sight of room twelve.

It would seem that the room was exactly that, just a room. A room with three single beds, beige walls, a tiny square television, a moth eaten sofa, a ceiling fan and the lingering smell of other people. There was a door that led to an ensuite that Starscream swore was smaller than the one they'd had in Patna, with a worryingly sticky floor and a suspicious stain on the side of the bathtub.

Starscream just stood and glared at it until he felt Megatron come up behind him.

"At least it's not Patna," his leader said.

Starscream sighed, but had to agree. At least it wasn't Patna.

X

Outside their room awkward negotiations were occurring over who was sleeping where.

"Why don't you wanna stay with us?" Rumble whined at Slipstream and dared to tug on the bottom of her shirt, "I thought you liked us now?"

Slipstream brushed him off and tried to avoid eye contact with their creator, "Well I don't anymore. I'm entitled to a change of opinion aren't I?"

The twins looked heartbroken so Slipstream chose not to look at them. She heard Soundwave murmur something to them and looked up see him herding his creations into their chosen room before turning back to her. Her chest tightened and she glanced behind her to see Thundercracker and Skywarp still there. She had hoped their presence would prevent any attempts of his to try to talk to her.

Looks like that plan wasn't going to work.

"I know we have had our differences Slipstream," he began in that damnably sexy voice of his that made her stomach twist in knots, "But I had hoped this wouldn't affect the twins."

Slipstream scowled, summoning anger when the embarrassment of being reprimanded twisted her stomach again, but not in the same nice way it had a moment ago, "This has nothing to do with them!" she snapped.

"Slipstream?" spoke a concerned voice behind her.

Still scowling she glanced over her shoulder again to see her cousins still stood there watching the exchange Thundercracker, who had spoken, extended a hand, obviously intending to put it on her shoulder in a comforting or calming gesture.

Thundercracker, polite, caring, handsome Thundercracker, who always came to everyone's rescue no matter how stupid or insane they were acting, even Starscream's. He cared. He cared about them, and he cared about her.

He also had the perfectly rare ability to make Soundwave jealous.

Without even thinking about the repercussions, other than tearing a massive hole in Soundwave's feelings of course, she lunged forward, smacking Thundercracker's extended arm aside as she moved to wrap her arms around his neck and slammed her mouth against his own.

He was as stiff as a board with complete shock, arms held out in front of his as if he didn't know where to put them, or was debating pushing her off. His lips were both unresponsive and sealed shut, and Slipstream imagined it was much like kissing a dead fish. Frankly it was gross, he smelt too much like Starscream and wasn't a great deal taller than her, she didn't even have to stand on her toes to reach his mouth. Disappointing.

She could only bare it for a few moments before she had to release him. Stepping back, slightly out of breath, she wiped her mouth on the back of her hand, feeling not at all as proud of herself as she'd hoped she would. Bracing herself, she glanced around her to see what the reaction was.

But Soundwave was gone, the door to his room firmly shut and she had never even heard it close. Worse still, as she turned back to her cousins she saw that Thundercracker was still looking as if he'd been lobotomised, completely unmoving and staring off into the distance with an expression of mild horror enriched on his face, and Skywarp-

For a moment she thought it was Starscream standing in front of her because the expression on the seeker's face- it wasn't the usual harmless, sweet and innocent Skywarp stood before her. He looked like he wanted to strangle her.

Perhaps it would be within her best interests not to stay in their room either tonight.

X

It looked as if Starscream wasn't bothering with the bathroom after all, not that Megatron particularly blamed him. It looked as if the seeker was likely to come out of the bath dirtier than he was going in.

He shrugged off his heavy coat and threw it across the room onto the sofa where Starscream had discarded his. It landed with a dull thud and a puff of dust. He pretended not to notice or let it bother him but could hear Starscream muttering about hygiene on the other side of the room. He kicked off his boots, yanked off his remaining clothes and was about to get into the closest bed when a loud, sharp screeching noise drew his attention.

He turned to see Starscream pushing another single bed across the room until it was right up against his.

"You're warm," was the seeker's only explanation.

Megatron found himself smiling fondly at him as he watched the seeker immerse himself in the white sheets. He shook himself out of it and moved in get in his own single bed, which was now one half of Starscream's makeshift double.

He exhaled heavily as he relaxed down into the scratchy but clean bed sheets, Starscream's comforting warmth resting just next to him. Finally, with only the distant sounds of traffic and his bed mates slow, deep breathing, he could just close his eyes and sleep.

There was a rustling of sheets and groan of mattress springs, followed swiftly by a sudden increase in warmth against his back as Starscream shuffled closer to him. A cool hand slid over to side to curl around his waist, he repressed a shudder as goose bumps rose and he felt the seeker's hot, humid breath on the shell of his ear before-

"Hey," Starscream whispered huskily, "...I just met youuu, and this is crazyyy..."

It was the biggest turn off he'd probably ever experience and with a snarl of frustration from both his loss of arousal and exhaustion, Megatron's eyes snapped open and he rolled out from under the sheets and on top of Starscream within the blink of an eye. The seeker struggled under him, caught and squashed down beneath the bed sheets and his leader's far larger mass. But he still had the gall to smirk up at him.

"You have been testing my patience all day," Megatron hissed, leaning in so close to Starscream that his hair brushed against the seeker's forehead, "What is it you want, you insatiable glitch?"

The younger man below him awkwardly freed his arms from between the sheets Megatron had tangled him up in and lifted his arms to loop them around his leader's thick neck, looking remarkably casual for someone who had a very angry, tired and sexually frustrated warlord looming over him.

Something brushed Megatron's groin between the sheets, and he looked down to see the seeker's knee between his legs, "I think you know what I want," he purred sensually.

Megatron rolled his eyes only to be yanked down into a deep kiss with a surprising amount of strength.

Relenting rather quickly -because he'd have to be some sort of lunatic not resist- he pulled the crisp white sheets out from between them with a rush of fabric and tossed them carelessly to the floor. Springs groaned in protest as he lowered himself onto Starscream, pushing the seeker down into the somewhat uncomfortable, well worn mattress, pressing his bare skin against the seeker's own softer more pliable flesh. He tilted his head to the side to get a better angle into the younger man's mouth as he bit into his bottom lip and reached down blinding to grasp at Starscream's firm, smooth thigh.

Starscream was just shoving a desperate hand down the front of Megatron's boxer shorts, relishing in the heat he found down there, when the door to their room banged open.

They both froze.

There was silence until-

"You've been in here three minutes!" cried an outraged voice.

Starscream fell back onto his pillow with a groan of what sounded like agony, yanking his hand back out from his leader's nether regions, causing Megatron to whirl around, more furious than he could remember being since India, and barked, "_**Slipstream**_!"

She didn't look at all intimidated, "Oh get off of him!" she ordered, either missing Megatron's enraged expression or choosing to ignore it, "You two aren't fucking whilst I'm in here."

"_You're_ in here?" Starscream asked, trying to keep his mind off the fact that Megatron's hand was still on his thigh, and now squeezing it, a lot. There would be bruises in the morning. "You're _not_ staying in here," he hissed through his teeth.

Slipstream scowled back at him arrogantly, "There are three beds in here," she pointed out, as if that should be enough of a reason for her to stay here and interrupt what could have been a very promising evening for them.

"There are three beds in the other rooms!" Starscream squawked, missing his leader's wince as his high pitch threatened to rupture Megatron's left ear drum.

Slipstream placed her delicate hands on her hips and tossed her head back, flipping her hair in a gesture Starscream had come to recognise as Slipstream's equivalent of cracking her knuckles -which despite her attempting to practice in the car _all damn day_, she still couldn't do. He glanced between her and Megatron before finally deciding on a solution that would suit them all. Or at the very least, get him some action.

He unceremoniously shoved Megatron off him and climbed out of bed, moving to where his clothes lay in the floor under the discarded bed sheets. "C'mon," he said to his leader over his shoulder as he tugged his pants back on, hoping on the spot in his haste to dress quickly, "We're going out."

Megatron didn't look happy at this decision but followed his example regardless.

Slipstream, on the other hand, appeared quite confused, "Where are you _going_?" she sneered.

Starscream flashed her a nasty little sarcastic smile, "I believe I left something in the _car,_" he looked to Megatron as he said it, a hint of a smirk on his lips_._

Slipstream scoffed; well that was about as subtle as a brick to the face, she thought as she moved out of the doorway to let them pass, only just narrowly avoiding a shoulder barge courtesy of her leader who still didn't looked pleased about having to brave the winter air again, sex or no sex.

Slipstream was just happy to have a room to herself -for now at least. She doubted her roommates would be back any time soon anyway, not with stamina like Megatron's.

Hours later and typical of the season, the sun still hadn't yet risen, but Slipstream awoke regardless, still cold, exhausted and in a bad mood.

She rolled over in bed to see what had become of her _favourite_ cousin and their beloved leader, only to see the beds empty. Still exactly the way they'd left them last night, pillows stern across the mattress and white sheets on the floor.

Oh for Primus' sake, they'd been out there all night.

She threw off the covers and stormed across the room to the window overlooking the car park to yank the curtains open. She glared at the car, and despite not being able to see into it from this distance, she knew they were still in there.

"Idiots," she muttered under her breath as she moved away from the window to start getting dressed. One would have thought that the frigid weather would have some sort of affect on them, but it was clearly not mean to be.

If the damn car smelt like strawberries she'd kill them both.

X

The fucking car stank of strawberries.

In spite the freezing temperature outside, every window had been rolled down in an obviously desperate attempt to get rid of the smell. Starscream sat in the front passenger seat, arms hugging his chest as he shivered uncontrollably, Megatron lounging in the driver's seat next to him loosed perfectly at ease -a far cry from the man whom had spent the majority of their stay in New York hiding from the weather.

As Slipstream made her way across the frosted, icy tarmac she caught the tail end of their conversation.

"What do you mean you don't know where they are?" Megatron was saying to the seeker, frowning, but his tone far too amused for anyone to be able to take annoyance seriously. "Look for them."

Starscream pulled a childish expression, "You threw them out the window!" he whispered furiously as he saw Slipstream's approach, and dropped his volume even lower, "_You go and find them_."

"Find what?" she asked curiously, coming to a stop at Starscream's door and proceeded to cross her arms over the window frame and lean forward on them into the car.

Starscream simply scowled at her.

Megatron answered instead, "Starscream has misplaced his left shoe and his-" he was cut off as the seeker awkwardly twisted in his seat to kick him. They shared a glance before Megatron continued, "And other _personal_ items."

Starscream didn't seem satisfied with that answer.

Slipstream took a quick look at her cousin and with the exception of the missing shoe, saw no other item of clothing missing, which naturally must have meant, "You've lost your underwear," she guessed, unsure if she should be amused or ashamed that they were even distantly related.

As to whether her guess was true or not, Starscream's expression gave nothing away. Megatron's on the other hand...

"Stop smiling!" Starscream snapped when he saw his leader's expression, "It's cold out here, and I am literally freezing my ass off."

"You have a coat," Megatron pointed out.

"Are you sure you haven't seen them?" Starscream asked again, leaning this way and that as he tried to see around his leader, as if Megatron was deliberately hiding them just to make his life harder.

Megatron shook his head, "They're not here."

Slipstream moved away from Starscream's window to open the car door next to it. It was too cold to be standing outside. Only when she sat down and shut the door did she realise that it wasn't any warmer in here because all the windows were still down.

She sighed, "I'd rather it stank of strawberries than we all freeze to death," she said loudly to the two men seated in front of her.

Unfortunately they were too busy bickering to hear her.

At this point the remaining two seekers appeared. Thundercracker and what appeared to be that stupid dog cradled in his arms, and Skywarp walking very close to him, as if he was guarding him. Even from this distance Slipstream could see the youngest seeker watching her from across the car park like a hawk, bright green eyes narrowed with accusation, as if he really thought she was going to fly at them at any given moment and accost his elder brother again. Not that she really blamed him; Thundercracker did still look a bit shell shocked, clutching Fluffy to his chest as if she was a protective shield against her.

Thankfully Starscream commented on it before she could inevitably put her foot in her mouth, again.

"Why are you carrying it?" Starscream asked, disgust lacing his tone as his brothers drew closer.

Thundercracker came to a stop in front of the car and looked down at the puppy in his arms, happily wagging her tail as she stared at Starscream, "I didn't want her paws to get cold," he explained, gesturing to the icy ground.

Starscream just stared.

The awkward moment was then broken by an even more awkward one.

"Starscream?" came Skywarp's confused voice from the other side of the car, "Is this your shoe?"

Starscream whirled around to see his younger brother holding up the missing shoe, which would no doubt be located near other more incriminating evidence of last night's activities, especially if his leader had thrown them all the in same direction, "Warp!" he squawked, "Get in the car!"

Skywarp did just that, after returning the shoe to its rightful owner of course, which Starscream had snatched off him without so much as a thank you. He made sure to place himself between his brother and Slipstream, sending her snotty little glares every now and then.

She ignored him. It was _Skywarp_ for Primus' sake; she couldn't let _Skywarp_ get to her. The little glitch probably thought she was going to try and steal Thundercracker away from him like Megatron had Starscream.

Ha! The eldest seeker was quite the catch, but not even remotely close to what she was looking for. If she even _was _looking for _anything_ now. Men, it would seem, were all the same. And she was willing to bet that under all that patience, and gentle nature, Thundercracker was no different from the rest of them.

Shortly after Skywarp that effectively glared her into submission -or so he seemed to think- Soundwave appeared with the twins, and her mood instantly darkened.

It looked like he hadn't gotten a lot of sleep though. She was sure it was because the twins, who were bouncing around in front of him, had been up all night after spending nearly the entire car journey yesterday asleep.

As the last of their fraction was tossing suitcases, and children, into the car, Megatron was still studying the flimsy, complicated, paper map.

Paper; it was the worst material in the world. Why couldn't the humans just use data pads?

Starscream was kicking his feet against the car and Megatron was seriously wondering why he had agreed to let the seeker sit up front with him. At least he wasn't behind him kicking his chair again, he supposed...

"How much further do we have to travel?" Starscream eventually asked, taking a quick glance at the map before deciding he would actually have to concentrate to understand it and looking away.

Megatron frowned at the map before folding it roughly and tossing it carelessly into the seeker's lap, "Just over two thousand miles,"

Starscream's eyes widened and he dramatically sank down in his seat as if he was dying with a painful sound, looking like he was about to cry. "Why aren't we flying?!" he moaned, completely forgetting what had happened last time he was forced onto a plane that someone other than himself was piloting.

Megatron ignored his melodrama, "We'll be there before you know it."

They weren't.

The road ahead of them seemed endless. They passed the same fields, the same trees, the same hills, even the road side eateries and towns looked the same. Starscream was starting to watch the scenery pass by with his eyes closed he though he knew the pattern so well.

Most of them slept through the journey, complete and utter boredom drove even the most well rested of people to sleep; but Starscream didn't. He dutifully stayed awake through every mile they travelled. Absently reassuring himself in his own mind it was only because he was concerned Megatron might fall asleep at the wheel and kill them all. He thought it was best they avoid that sort of thing.

They drove through Indiana, Illinois, Missouri, Kansas; drove until the sun had set and the street lights started to blur in Starscream's vision because his eyes had long ago lost focus. He was fairly sure that even if one of the Peterbilts on the road in front of them suddenly transformed into Optimus Prime and started shooting at them he wouldn't react in the slightest because his brain had turned to mush and died ten hours ago when they crossed the border into Indiana. Everything was shades of white and grey, and nothing ever changed, and he was seriously starting to consider taking hold of the wheel and swerving into oncoming traffic just to _end it_. Flying was never like this.

Too many hours on the road, and then too little hours of sleep in another city, another motel; just as uncared for and unoriginal as the last.

Goodbye Kansas, hello Colorado, Utah, Arizona, Nevada... and then finally, they pulled off the interstate.

Starscream sat up in his seat, finally coming back to awareness at three in the morning on a dark, empty road in the middle of a barren desert. It was dark, pitch black outside, but there was no snow, he could feel his toes, and couldn't see his breath. It was warm. Or warmer at least.

"How much further?" he whispered quietly to Megatron, who was still driving -and really he had a new found respect for his leader after the two thousand five hundred long miles of Hell he'd spent driving over the last few days.

Megatron turned to glance at him through hooded eyes and Starscream knew he'd started to lose the will to live as well, "Two miles," he murmured, before his lips curved into something that could have been mistaken for an exhausted smile. He gestured with a nod to the dark road in front of them and Starscream looked out through the front window to what he was supposed to be looking at.

And had he the energy he might have cried in relief.

Lights; and standing out like a lone beacon in the middle of nowhere, was a city with a taste for opulence the likes of which he hadn't experienced since Vos' golden age.

Slumping back in his seat, Starscream could only stay awake long enough to see the first of the bright flashing neon signs as they entered the glowing city, "WELCOME TO FABULOUS LAS VEGAS NEVADA"

At least there was no more fragging snow.

X


	30. Chapter 30

X

Optimus had been glaring up at the sky sceptically for far longer than was really socially acceptable now. The human's were starting to notice.

Ironhide sighed heavily, "Prime!" he growled from inside the warehouse, "It's past midnight."

There was no reply.

"Prime!" he barked with more aggression, "Don't make me comm. Ratchet!"

Again, Optimus did not show the slightest sign of having heard him or his threat. Said threat didn't need to be however; having already heard his designation shouted in the expansive, echoing warehouse by the black mech, Ratchet was making his way swiftly towards the tactless oath of a Weapon's Specialist with the intent of reminding him to use his inside voice, especially at this hour. Luckily, Ironhide was saved from a grilling as the medic spotted what had become of their Prime.

"..How long has he been out there?" he muttered to his oldest friend quietly, not that he had any concerns about the Prime overhearing them.

Ironhide huffed hot air through his vents loudly before replying, "Seven hours."

Ratchet frowned, and then glanced at the smaller red mech stood next to their leader, also staring up at the sky with a great sense of paranoia, "And Red Alert?" he added, nodding towards the newest edition to the ranks as of three weeks ago.

Upon arrival, the poor Security Director had been the only Autobot, other than Optimus, to have taken the news of the Decepticon's disappearance badly. He'd been a skittish mess since he got here and was getting worse every day, and Optimus _really_ wasn't helping.

"Five hours, since he spotted Prime doing it." Ironhide informed the medic gruffly, "I think we need to separate them. They're a bad influence on each other."

"Optimus was doing this for weeks before Red Alert's arrival," Ratchet reminded the darker mech, shaking his helm as he watched the Security Director jump a full ten metres in the air at the sound of the coffee machine inside the warehouse pinging, "Did he say anything before he came out here?"

Ironhide shrugged, "The usual, muttering about 'He's closer' and 'I can feel it,'"

Ratchet glanced away from the Prime and security officer to look at Ironhide, "Whose closer? Megatron again?"

Out of pure instinct both Ironhide and Ratchet leant out of the warehouse doorway to glance up at the dark, clear night sky, as if, like the devil, the mere mention of Megatron's designation would call him forth. There was, of course, no savage War Lord waiting to drop down on them from the roof and blast them with his shot gun.

"The human's have noticed," Ironhide said after a short pause, "Lennox and Epps were arguing over interesting theory that Prime might have contracted some sort of man-made computer virus." He smirked a bit in amusement at the memory.

Ratchet just looked insulted, "As if human technology could get through our firewalls," he snorted, "Ridiculous..."

"Just so long as they don't start thinking Prime's a few screws short of a hardware store," Ironhide grumbled, though he himself didn't have much confidence in Optimus' current mental stability.

Ratchet sighed heavily and started to make his way back inside their temporary base, "_I'm _starting to think he's a few screws short," he said wearily, turning his back on the other Autobots.

Ironhide grimaced, "Hey?" he called to the retreating medic, gestured at their obsessed commander still glaring at the moon, "What am I supposed to do with them?!"

Ratchet waved a dismissive servo at him, "That's where I'm going, to get a sedative."

Ironhide scowled, Ratchet needed to come up with better solutions to dealing with things other than just drugging them into recharge...

X

Thundercracker had only been in this city an hour and his eyes already hurt. He still wasn't sure whether to be in awe with the sheer quantity of lights and opulence, or disgusted at how wasteful it all seemed.

He was all ready to find a hotel, book a room, get into a nice warm bed, close his aching eyes and fend off the approaching migraine caused by all the damn flashing lights that were everywhere he looked. Unfortunately, due to their near penniless state, there was a lot of work to be done before they settle down for the night; or more accurately, morning.

He would have far preferred to have remained in the car and lounge around waiting for someone else to do the dirty work, but unfortunately he'd a reputation for himself being too reliable and sensible than the vast majority of what was left of his faction. At Soundwave's nod he sighed heavily and removed his seatbelt -and Skywarp who had draped himself over him in his sleep- and clambered tiredly out of the car. Megatron stayed behind, obviously having no intention of leaving the twins and remaining seekers to their own devices. It was bizarre to think seasoned warriors such as Starscream and Slipstream couldn't be trusted not to cause complete panic and chaos whenever they were left alone together.

Neither Soundwave of Megatron mentioned what they were to be doing, but Thundercracker had a fairly good idea as he was led by the Communications Commander out of the open parking lot and into a huge, oddly shaped building cast in green light with large capitalized yellow letters at the top "MGM GRAND".

They bypassed the lobby to the hotel and headed straight into the casino -having to show proof of ID before they entered- where Thundercracker's ears and eyes were assaulted by the noise and yet more lights. Loud electronic noises were going off from every direction, shouts, cheers, excited laughter and the crashing, metallic noise of copious amounts of coins colliding. The casino floor was wide and expansive, there were rows and rows of humans sat in front of machines, pushing coin after coin into the slots; humans crowded around circular green tables, passing and throwing colourful looking chips around as they handled cards; humans throwing dice down longer tables and cheering and groaning. As they passed, Thundercracker couldn't for the life of him figure out what was so good about landing on a black four that a middle aged women in a short red dress felt the need to throw herself at the surrounding crowd, and what was so awful about a red twenty seven that a man in a grey suit fell to his knees and wailed as if in agony.

Thundercracker slowed down to watch, fascinated, only for Soundwave's firm but gentle hand on his shoulder to start dragging him along again.

"There are a lot of cameras," Soundwave said to him as they weaved their way through a densely crowded section of the casino floor, "And a lot of trained human security."

Thundercracker nodded in understanding; this wouldn't be easy.

Soundwave then stopped and stood very close to him. He froze in surprise, eyes widening slightly as for a split second he thought he was about to be subjected to a repeat of what happened with Slipstream a few days ago at their first motel. The taller man leant close and lifted his hands to Thundercracker's shirt collar, tugging it into place. Thundercracker could feel his humid breath on his cheek as he murmured, "Act natural."

Thundercracker exhaled heavily as he caught on to what Soundwave was doing and tried to force himself to look perfectly at ease. But it was difficult, Soundwave's hands were warm and brushed against the skin of his jaw. "Over my left shoulder," Soundwave said, "Dark green dress, black hair, alone and mildly inebriated."

Thundercracker looked, and there behind Soundwave was a young, short women stumbling slightly on her very high heels as she moved away from one of the blackjack tables. She caught herself on a chair and glanced around to see if anyone had seen before attempting to collect herself. With the exception of her lighter completion and more feminine jaw line, she looked a lot like Slipstream.

She looked _enough_ like Slipstream for them to get away with it.

Thundercracker was distracted from the young woman as Soundwave ran a large hand through his hair, and he cringed uncomfortably, "Are you going or should I?" he asked the taller man.

Soundwave drew back far enough to look him in the eyes and finally lowered his hands from the very stiff seeker. "Your body is closer to her biologic age," he stated, moving aside, "You will distract her."

Thundercracker nodded and tried to get rid of the weird sensation crawling over his skin after having been touched. He still wasn't comfortable in this body, and the only people he was used to physical contact with were his brothers. The inebriated women must have seen him coming, because she straightened up and sent him a tipsy smile, pearly white teeth were made to look even brighter by the dark red lips framing them. He smiled back and desperately tried to remember how the men that approached Slipstream spoke.

He could only recall one greeting, "Hey?" he purred as seductively as he could -sounding unconvincing even to his own ears- and flashed her a toothy grin.

The women swooned, giggling as she lifted an elegant hand to play with a strand of long dark hair, "Hey yourself," she said back.

Thundercracker -still surprised that his greeting hadn't brought out the reaction Slipstream normally had to it, which was a scornful look, arrogant flip of the hair and a unimpressed scoff- had no idea how to continue the conversation. Luckily, the women continued speaking as if she hadn't noticed his panicked expression.

She thrust out a hand at him, "Vanessa," she said smoothly and Thundercracker reached out tentatively to take her hand, before suddenly comprehending that she was giving him her name. He smiled and opened his mouth only to realise, not only had he forgotten the name she had _just_ given him, but he'd forgotten his own human one two. And he couldn't very well give her his real name could he?

Soundwave was still loitering around in the background, having made no moves yet and Thundercracker came to the horrific realisation that he had to come up with a plausible name, fast, or she'd label him insane and walk away. And the chances of finding another women, or any human that one of the faction could pass for was slim.

"Sam," he blurted out the only human male name he actually knew before he could stop himself.

She frowned slightly, and Thundercracker swore he felt his heart stop. Had he mispronounced it? Was it not a real name?

"You don't look like a Sam," she said playfully, smiling again and stepping closer to him.

Thundercracker resisted the urge to take a step back and put space between them again, "I- I here that all the time," he said awkwardly.

She looked satisfied and gestured behind her somewhere, "Wanna get a drink?" she said, somewhat shyly, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Thundercracker nodded, "I- yes, yeah sure!" he said, catching Soundwave moving in the direction she had gestured to.

She smiled and adjusted the strap on her shoulder attached to a small bag resting against her hip and moved to walk with him. They didn't need to take more than a few steps before someone collided with them. Thundercracker reached out to steady the Vanessa-women as she stumbled backwards the nearly fell to the floor. He looked up to see Soundwave there, reaching out to help, apologising profusely.

"Oh it's fine!" Vanessa said good naturedly, taking her bag back off Thundercracker after he had picked it up off the floor from where it had fallen in the collision. "Don't worry about it really; I should have been looking where I was going."

Soundwave apologised once more before moving away, disappearing back into the crowd, Thundercracker took note of which direction he'd gone in before continuing towards the bar with the human female. Just as they arrived he made up a plausible, though lame excuse to get away. Vanessa looked disappointed, and a little annoyed as he made a quick getaway. But no doubt she'd realise what had happened as soon as she went to buy a drink.

It turned out he didn't need to find Soundwave as the older man found him, reappearing out of nowhere at his side near the slot machines before gesturing to the exit. They left swiftly without bothering to speak until they were back outside, safely in the parking lot.

"Got her ID," Thundercracker stated as he and Soundwave strode towards where the car was parked, "But the credit cards are useless without their pin numbers."

Soundwave shook his head, "We don't have to pay before taking out a room," he reminded him, "We leave the credit card and ID at the front desk and won't bother checking out."

"What about money?"

Soundwave stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a decent wad of dollar bills, "She had this in her brassiere."

Thundercracker gawped, "How did you get that out of- You went in her-?" he wasn't sure which question to ask or if he should be disgusted or impressed. "How did you know she had money in her bra?"

They had reached the car by this point but Soundwave paused before opening the door. "Slipstream hides things in hers," he informer the seeker before climbing back into the car.

Thundercracker pulled a face. He didn't want to think about Slipstream's underwear; and he most certainly didn't want to think about what was in it.

X

Slipstream sneered at the picture of the women she was supposed to be impersonating on the flimsy plastic card.

"Her hair is too long," she criticised, ignoring the way Megatron's left eye twitched in annoyance, "Her lips are too small, her nose is too wide and-"

"Well I'm sure they're terribly sorry they couldn't find someone as perfect as you, Slipstream," Starscream interrupted sarcastically, his patience, and likely everyone else's, was wearing very thin. And Slipstream's pointlessly argumentative behaviour wasn't improving anyone's mood.

They were stood some way away from the entrance of what was called the "Bellagio", which had been chosen purely because Megatron seemed to be in the mood for humouring Starscream who, upon seeing the decadent but beautiful fountains in front of the building, had deemed it suitably opulent enough for him to stay in. Clearly the past few nights staying in dingy, questionable motel rooms had done nothing but enhance his high maintenance nature.

It was late, very late, but the opulent lobby was still buzzing with activity and after a stern look and shove from Megatron, Slipstream had relented and gone to book them rooms. Despite her claims that the stolen identification wasn't good enough she didn't show the slightest hesitation as she sauntered up to the reception desks, dragging Fluffy who had been collared along with her, holding the leash aloft as if the canine was some sort fashion accessory.

The remainder of her entourage went to wait by the expensive looking cream sofas on the far side of the lobby, the twins flopping down and almost instantly falling back to sleep, Starscream rubbing at his eyes trying to wake himself back up, Megatron glaring at the scenery around him and the other three just studying it curiously.

The employee behind the desk was clearly sleep deprived as he barely looked between Slipstream's identification and credit cards before booking her into a two bedroom Penthouse Suite with a Queen connector and handing over the key cards. She span away from him without a word and the barest hint of a smile, strutting towards the elevators before he could call a hotel porter to assist and show her to the rooms, yanking Fluffy along behind her.

Seeing that Slipstream didn't have any intention of waiting around for them either, Thundercracker grabbed his dosing brothers by the upper arms as Soundwave did the same with his twins before they lost sight of her. Megatron waited behind for the porters to collect their bags before following.

Slipstream jabbed the key card into the elevator control panel, not bothering to wait for everyone to get in with her, and grimacing when the -though spacious- elevator began to feel claustrophobic as nine people squeezed in. Their rooms were located on the thirty third floor so the wait took longer than the seekers would have likely. Upon arrival Slipstream dismissed the hotel porters with a dismissive wave before they could make a nuisance of themselves and entered another key card, rather forcefully, into the slot on the door to unlock it.

"If there is anything else you require Miss Vanessa," the smartly porter who'd helped bring the bags down the corridor continued to speak even after Slipstream had attempted to shoo him away, "Please do not hesitate to-"

"Yes yes," Slipstream snapped impatiently, grimacing at the name of the identity she was supposed to be impersonating, "I heard you the first time."

The porter folded his arms behind his back and inclined his head, smiling politely even though Slipstream could clearly tell he was somewhat offended by her casual dismissal of him. She didn't watch him leave as the door to their suite opened and Fluffy nearly choked herself on her lead as she attempted to lunge into the room. Slipstream narrowed her eyes in frustration and let go of the leash, tossing it into the room as Fluffy bounded over the threshold to run rampant inside.

Starscream then pushed past her, muttering under his breath as he tripped over the excitable puppy when he was too busy taking in the room to look where he was going.

The Penthouse suite opened up into a foyer with marble flooring, which then led onto the living space between two master bedrooms. The entire suite was decorated in tasteful shades of creams, browns and beige and even from the doorway the two huge, wall height windows displayed an outstanding view of the city outside. The lights of other hotels and casinos were so bright the sky above was a dark blue colour, rather the deep black it would normally be at this time of night. On one side of the living space was a dining area with enough seats for six opposite a wet bar, on the other side of the room was the large cream sofa opposite a television.

As Fluffy was still running around the suite, sniffing at everything within reach, and the remainder rest of his faction where still coming in through the door, grumbling about food or sleep, Starscream quickly inspected both master bedrooms in order to decide which one he should lay claim to. They were nearly identical, and the only deciding factor was that the master bedroom on the left side of the suite had a room connector attaching it to another Queen sized suite.

Disliking the idea of someone barging in on him and Megatron in the middle of the night he chose the bedroom on the right side of the suite.

Thankfully no one wasted a lot of time arguing over rooms, everyone either aching from extended periods of time cramped into the same position in the car, or just too tired to kick up much of a fuss.

Thundercracker and Skywarp -reluctantly- allowed Slipstream to share the other master bedroom with them so she didn't have to endure the highly awkward experience of staying in the same room as Soundwave, that and attempting to invade on Megatron and Starscream's privacy a second time would have been something of a death wish. Skywarp made sure to place himself between Slipstream and his brother on the bed though, still casting Slipstream wary looks.

With all other rooms taken, Soundwave and the twins took the queen connector. Though there were two queen sized beds available, the twins refused to settle down until he lay with them. This left the other empty bed to Fluffy's mercy, and Soundwave fully expected to wake in the morning to find the pillow chewed open and dog hair everywhere.

Meanwhile in the first master bedroom, despite everyone else settling down to catch a few hours of sleep before morning arrived, both occupants were still up and dressed... almost.

"You never explained to me why we're here," Starscream muttered to his leader in the large bathroom connected to their room as he threw his shirt to the floor, waiting impatiently for the large oval bathtub to fill up. "The Allspark is further west from here."

Megatron leant against the open doorway to the bathroom, arms folded as he watched the seeker with hooded eyes, "Can you not wait till the morning to bathe?" he asked tiredly, ignoring Starscream's comment.

Starscream looked over his shoulder at him as he unbuttoned his pants, "No," he answered, pulling a face, "And don't ignore my question."

Megatron waited until Starscream had kicked off the last of his clothes before answering, "We are here," he murmured slowly, watching as the seeker bent over the tub to turn off the taps, gracing him with a generous view of his bare backside, "Because someone is too decadent to spend another night in a motel."

Starscream rolled his eyes and climbed into the steaming bathtub, sighing as the water encased him in its warmth, already starting to sooth away the ache in his back from where he'd been confined in the car. He closed his eyes and sat back, "That's not why we're here."

He heard Megatron hum in affirmation, "We are low on funds."

Starscream frowned to himself, "This seems to be the kind of place squishies lose their money, rather than gain it."

"_We_ will not be gambling," Megatron said, his voice growing louder as he approached the bathtub, Starscream cracked an eye open to see his leader sit on the marble edge above him, "Because I have no intention of losing."

"So we're cheating."

Megatron brushed Starscream's hair away from his forehead, running his fingers through his hair, "It is only cheating if we get caught."

Starscream closed his eyes again and shrugged, "If you get caught don't expect me to come running to rescue you."

"I never do," Megatron smirked. He ruffled Starscream's hair, causing it to stick out at all angles and stood up. The seeker opened his eyes again to glare at him, lifting a hand out of the water to splash him, but Megatron was already out of reach.

X

It was early the next morning that all hell broke out on the other side of the suite. The door connecting the Queen sized room to the master bedroom was thrown open and slammed against the wall. All three seekers in the bed jumped and sat up at the noise just in time to see Fluffy fly into the room, leaving a trail of feathers behind from the pillow she held in her mouth. She was followed closely by Rumble and Frenzy, shouting at her in a loud panic.

Slipstream immediately rolled back on the bed and buried her face in a pillow as Thundercracker threw back the covers and tried to gain control of the situation.

"Drop!" Frenzy shouted as he gripped the end of the pillow Fluffy held and began to tug, "Drop it!"

Fluffy growled and yanked it back with such force that Rumble lost grip and stumbled forwards. As if in victory at winning the tug of war, she then shook the dishevelled looking remains of the pillow violently and disappeared in a thick cloud of feathers. Rumble and Skywarp cheered, the latter jumping off the bed and joining the former as he started to collect them.

Thundercracker managed to grab Fluffy by the collar just as Soundwave entered the room to survey the chaos. His gaze only lingered on Slipstream's form under the covers for a moment before he frowned at the twins and the feathers around them.

"It was Fluffy," Rumble quickly laid the blame elsewhere, pointing to the dog held up by Thundercracker, a torn piece of fabric still clamped between her teeth.

"Clean up the feathers," Soundwave ordered, nodding to Thundercracker to release the dog, before turning back to the twins, "And bathe yourselves, quickly." Rumble and Frenzy looked like they were repressing the urge to sigh dramatically and whine at their creator, so Soundwave continued, "If you are not in that bathtub within ten minutes I will put you there myself," he warned.

Rumble and Frenzy fell to the floor and started scrambling to pick up the discarded feathers.

Soundwave seemed satisfied and moved through the room into the living area between the master bedrooms. Megatron and Starscream still weren't up, and weren't likely to make an appearance until at least mid day, so the suite was empty. There was a shuffling noise behind him and he saw Thundercracker making his way into the room, snatching up the room service menu as he went.

Soundwave glanced between him and the door to the bedroom he'd just left, the bedroom Slipstream was still sleeping in. Though it was highly unlikely that there was anything going on between the eldest seeker and his, well, cousin of sorts, the thought of them sharing a bed -even if it was with Skywarp as well- made him feel uneasy. But it wasn't Thundercracker that he didn't trust, it was Slipstream.

"Thundercracker," he called the seeker eventually.

Thundercracker glanced up from the menu he had been studying, "Yes?"

Soundwave exhaled through his nose heavily, "...I need you to inform Slipstream of something."

Thundercracker lowered the menu he held back to the table and frowned at the taller man, "If this is a personal matter, I really don't think-"

Soundwave held up his hand to stop him. "It isn't," He said evenly, even though he had hoped to lead the conversation in that direct. He changed tactics, "By lord Megatron's request she has a job to carry out before this evening," he reached into his pocket and pulled out the dollars he and Thundercracker had stolen from the unfortunate young woman the night before. He moved around the sofa the seeker was sat on and pressed them into his hand, "More suitable attire is needed in order to blend into our current environment."

Thundercracker nodded, he could understand that. A casino wasn't a place one would want to attract unwanted attention in, especially if they planned on cheating the system, "And you couldn't tell her this yourself because...?"

Soundwave ignored the unimpressed look Thundercracker sent him as he answered, "You are to go with her. I am needed here but Lord Megatron does not trust her to carry this out alone."

"You think she'll blow the money out of spite?" Thundercracker realised, feeling the tiniest bit of annoyance at that assumption, even if Slipstream hadn't given anyone much reason to trust her in the past.

"She has been known to do so," Soundwave sighed, looking down as if regretting the fact.

Thundercracker shrugged and pushed himself off the sofa, "I'll tell her," he agreed. Before he moved back into the bedroom he considered Soundwave over his shoulder before speaking again, awkwardly, "I don't really... understand what's going on between you or what happened or why but, I think you should try to talk to her. I know she'll probably swear at you and refuse to listen," he said quickly as he saw Soundwave's mouth open, "but, well, if Megatron and Starscream can learn to get along, I think anyone can." He finished with a slight smile.

Though it did put things in perspective, Soundwave couldn't help but compare the relationships; but he and Slipstream were not Megatron and Starscream, and not everything could be solved by sex.

X

Starscream was woken by a loud banging.

He cracked an eye open and exhaled heavily. He rolled sideways and pressed against Megatron's warm skin, willing himself to ignore the noise and go back to sleep as curled his arms around his leader and pushed his face between his leader's shoulder blades.

"_Wake up you lazy fuckers_!"

Starscream scowled to himself as he recognised Slipstream's voice. He glanced up at Megatron's face only to see his leader still fast asleep, or at least pretending to be so he didn't have to get up and open the door to a pissed off femme.

He deliberately climbed over Megatron instead of just rolling off the bed the other way, causing the larger man to groan and grumble sleepily in irritation.

"Don't worry," Starscream hissed as he left the warmth of the bed, "I'll get it."

Megatron lifted a heavy arm and shooed him dismissively, hiding his face in his pillow.

Starscream stomped to the door, snatching up a towel he'd discarded from last night and wrapping it around his waist to preserve his dignity. He wouldn't have bothered if it was anyone else, but it was Slipstream, and it wasn't wise to leave one's extremities unprotected when it came to her.

Upon opening the door he was greeted with the sight of his cousin, looking a lot less well-groomed than she normally was. Her hair was slightly frizzy and there were dark circles under her eyes. Starscream raised an eyebrow.

Slipstream sneered and snatched a large pile of what appeared to be long black bags off the dining room table behind her and shoved him into Starscream's arms. They were heavy, and he had to use both hands to keep his grip on them. Unfortunately the towel wrapped around his waist wasn't as secure as he would have hoped and it immediately dropped to the floor.

Slipstream sneered at him and Starscream awkwardly shifted the bags he held to cover himself up, "What the frag is this?" he snapped impatiently.

"What your fucking boyfriend made me get out of bed for!" Slipstream snapped at him furiously, she pointed into the room behind him angrily, "And maybe if you two didn't stay up all night shagging you'd be able to get up on time and get your own shit done!"

Starscream hadn't the slightest clue what she was shouting about, or what she'd just shoved into his arms, but he still felt the need to defend his honour, "We weren't up all night sh-shagging!" he stuttered furiously, colour rising to his cheeks as he spotted Soundwave on the far side of the suite, clearly within hearing range, "And shut your overactive mouth you imbecile, before someone overhears!"

Slipstream laughed loudly and without humour and Starscream backed away slightly at her crazier than usual behaviour, "Overhear?!" she cried, eyes lighting up, "As if they don't hear enough of you moaning every night."

Starscream looked personally scandalised, "They- you can-?" his mouth dropped open and he was shocked into silence for only a moment before he scowled and stepped back into the bedroom to slam the door in Slipstream's face.

He continued to scowled to himself as he traipsed back to the bed and dumped the heavy bags on top of Megatron and moved to get dressed.

There was an annoyed grunt followed by the dull thumps of the bags hitting the floor as Megatron pushed himself up off his pillow. He rubbed a hand over his face and blinked down at the bags.

"Good," he muttered, more to himself than Starscream and clambered out of the bed to pick the bags up.

Starscream pulled a T-shirt over his head and moved to watch as Megatron began to unzip the first bag to reveal-

"Clothes?" Starscream asked, confused. He moved closer to inspect them, "These look ridiculous."

Megatron dismissed his comments, "It is formal wear, among humans."

"You'll still look like an idiot," Starscream continued, reaching out and running his fingers over the fabric. "It looks expensive," he said suspiciously.

"It is," Megatron agreed, standing and holding up a jet black jacket, "As was Soundwave's."

Starscream looked around and saw only one other bag, "Where's mine?"

"You're not coming," Megatron said quickly, already starting to dress himself in a crisp white shirt.

Starscream's mouth dropped open in offense, "Excuse me?"

"You're not needed," Megatron elaborated, already knowing that this was going to turn into a 'Starscream feeling unappreciated despite his 'brilliance'' argument. "-In the casino with Soundwave and I, that is," he continued, hoping to avoid an argument.

Starscream watched as Megatron struggled with the tiny buttons on the front of the shirt and instinctively moved to do it for him, slapping his larger hands away. "Where am I needed?" Starscream asked stiffly.

Megatron slipped a finger under the seeker's chin and tilted his face up to kiss him, "Here," he said, their faces were still close enough that their noses brushed, "I will be back late this evening and I expect to find you waiting for me."

Starscream didn't know whether to blush or be affronted and pulled back out of his leader's personal space after quickly fumbling with the last button on his shirt, "That's rich, coming from you."

Megatron smiled at the seeker as Starscream held out the dress pants for him, "What do you mean by that?"

"That _I'm_ more intelligent and resourceful and would be _far_ more useful to Soundwave when it comes to these matters than _you_. There are only two things you can do better than me and that's punch people and eat," Starscream ranted, moving forward to buckle Megatron's belt for him, yanking it far tighter than necessary. "When it comes to matters of intellect and cunning, my _lord_, you are rather lacking."

Megatron merely smiled down at him, thinking of hundreds of things he could do better than the seeker, but decided not to mention them, oddly pleased at the return of Starscream's usually infuriating sass.

Starscream then pulled out a long piece of silky fabric, and stared at it, "...Is this another belt?" he wandered aloud.

"I do believe it goes around the shirt collar," Megatron informed him, bowing to allow Starscream to loop it around his neck.

Though the seeker went on to mutter about how it was probably used to strangle idiotic men like Megatron when they got to cocky, neither he nor Megatron could figure out how to tie it. After accidently –on purpose- strangling his leader nearly three times Starscream gave up.

"What's the point of it anyway," he snapped angrily, throwing the tie to the floor in a huff and stomping away. He picked up the last remaining piece of clothing, the jacket, and held it up for his leader, "I'm sure no one would notice if you didn't have it."

Megatron rolled his eyes but turned his back on Starscream to slip his arms into a heavy fabric. It was an odd piece of clothing, padded at the shoulders with slits cut into the fabric at the back and nowhere near large enough to wrap around his front.

He turned around and scowled down at himself, wondering what he looked like. He looked to Starscream for comment to see the seeker slowly taking him in, a hand lifted to his mouth to cover the fact that he was biting his lip in arousal.

"You like it?" Megatron smirked, slipping his hands into the pants pockets and leaning back slightly.

Starscream snapped himself out of it and smirked back. "How unusual," he murmured, tilting his head to the side, considering his leader, "Even without the silk noose you look almost dignified."

"Good," Megatron stood up straight and went to collect the second bag holding Soundwave's clothes, "We'll be leaving shortly," he said, moving towards the door leading into the living space, "So I expect you to have-"

He was cut off as something suddenly wrapped around his neck and jerked him back. He span and nearly tripped before smacking into Starscream, the culprit holding the ends of the tie currently looped around his neck. He was about to reproach the seeker when the tie yanked him down to Starscream's level, allowing the seeker easier access to kiss him deeply.

"You do look good," Starscream murmured in his ear after pulling back, "But I'll have to admit I prefer you without any clothes at all."

Megatron's lips curved back to reveal sparkling teeth, he hummed in agreement and pressed a chaste kiss to Starscream's cheek, "The feeling's mutual."

Reluctantly Starscream released him, leaving the tie still hanging around his shoulders for Soundwave -or anyone with more tie tying experience- to do for his leader later.

Megatron brushed a hand through Starscream's hair and down the back of his neck, "Behave," he told the seeker, before pulling back and moving into the suite.

Starscream's mouth almost instantly pulled into a sardonic smile. Oh he'd _behave_ alright...

X

"Every single time!" Thundercracker shouted to his brother over the noise of the television not an hour later as he chased him through the suite, "Why are you so determined to be disobedient?"

Starscream scoffed at his elder brother, barging into the other master bedroom and falling to his knees beside the bed, searching under it for where Slipstream had said she'd hidden a spare suit. "Aha!" he cried in victory as he yanked out an identical black bag to the ones Megatron and Soundwave had earlier.

"Starscream," Thundercracker said more evenly this time, crouching down next to him, trying to prise the suit from his grip, "Please just _stay_ _here_,"

Starscream snatched it away from his brother and marched back through the suite again, ignoring Skywarp, Fluffy, and the twins whom were all staring at them in fascination, "If I was supposed to stay here we wouldn't have a third suit," Starscream argued, already unzipping the bag as he moved.

"It's a _spare_ suit!" Thundercracker argued, still chasing after him and making grabs at the fabric at every available opportunity, "It's not for you! How many times do I have to tell you!"

The door to the powder room next to the lobby then opened to reveal Slipstream and Thundercracker and Starscream froze in place, argument forgotten as they took in her attire.

She wore tight, indigo dress that didn't leave a lot to the imagination, though the hemline fluttered around her ankles, there were slits along the sides that went all the way up to the top of her thighs, the back of the dress was open exposing her down to the bottom of her spine and the front was only slightly better.

Unfortunately, the first person to speak was Skywarp, "Slipstream, I can see your-"

"Warp!" Thundercracker snapped before he could continue, he then turned disapproving eyes on Slipstream again, "And where on Cybertron do you think _you're_ going?!"

"The casino," Slipstream answered easily, moving toward the sofa and sitting down so to put on her ridiculously slim, high heels, the same indigo colour as her dress.

Starscream looked smug -once he had gotten over the initial shock of seeing that much of Slipstream for the first time in a while, he'd spent so much time with Megatron, he'd almost forgotten what women looked like under clothing- but Slipstream caught sight of his expression and decided to rub it off his face before he followed her downstairs.

"You're_ not_ coming with _me_ Starscream," she sang and got up to look in the mirror, smiling fondly at her own reflection, "You'll cramp my style."

"If you weren't going to let me come with you why would you tell me there was a spare suit!?" Starscream snapped, brandishing the bag angrily.

Slipstream shrugged, "Wanted to start an argument."

Now it was Thundercracker's turn to look smug, he grabbed Starscream's shoulder and tried to steer him back towards where Skywarp was sat, but his younger brother shrugged him off.

"I'm still going you idiot," he growled, rushing into the nearest bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind him before Thundercracker could follow.

The eldest seeker sent Slipstream as murderous an expression he could manage when she scooped up her bag and made to leave.

"Cheer up TC," She smiled at him as she opened the door, "His fake passport says he's still nineteen, he'll never get past the security."

Thundercracker wished that could have been enough to reassure him, but when it came to Starscream's ambition, something like an age limit wasn't going to stop him. He wiped the thin sheen of sweat from his forehead and threw himself down on the sofa between his youngest brother, Fluffy and the twins, at least Skywarp always did what he was told.

X

Starscream was in fact, fully aware of the issue with his own passport. Megatron, the idiot, had chosen his fake age to be nineteen years of age;_ nineteen_, nothing more than an organic adolescent. It was most likely a deliberate decision in order to control him in situations like this, Megatron was nothing if not prepared.

Damn him.

But there was an incredibly simple solution to such a dilemma.

Thundercracker's passport labelled him as twenty one, obviously this was because Megatron actually trusted his elder brother. Well, his dear leader would soon regret that decision. Though he and his brother's were never identical, not like Rumble and Frenzy anyway, and especially not as Cybertronians, they looked enough like each other as humans to get away with impersonating one another with photo identification.

Starscream flipped the passport open and looked at the face of his elder brother staring impassively back at him, he smiled. He could handle being known as 'Thomas Christopher' for just one night if it meant he could get into that casino. And besides, he doubted Megatron would care in the light of what Slipstream was likely to be up to in there. His leader may even be pleased to see him. Surely his talents would come in useful after all.

He strode confidently to the casino, Thundercracker's passport tucked away safely in his jacket pocket. He was stopped by security, as he expected to be, and handed the passport over without a moment's hesitation. The large, broad human glanced between the picture and him only once before nodding and handing it back.

Starscream smirked to himself as he entered the loud, colourful expansive casino floor. Now to find Megatron.

X


	31. Chapter 31

X

Starscream was starting to realise that maybe this hadn't been his brightest idea. Not because he thought Megatron was going to be angry with him for coming down here despite his orders, but because he had vastly underestimated the sheer size of the casino floor and the task of finding his comrades within it. It seemed to stretch on before him endlessly.

He swallowed thickly as he moved through the crowds of humans, cringing every time something organic brushed against him. If there weren't so many squishies wandering around everywhere he might not have felt so out of depth. He sooner he found Megatron, or even Soundwave and Slipstream, the better.

Just as he was about to double back to move into a safer, less claustrophobic area of the casino he caught sight of Soundwave, the other man's height causing him to stand out amongst the majority of the room. Starscream forced back a sigh of relief, beginning to approach him.

He had only taken two steps forward when Soundwave had spotted him as well and started to move quickly in his direction, parting the crowd with far more effectiveness than the seeker could have. Starscream raised an eyebrow at how flustered he seemed.

"Starscream," he said, sounding relieved, "I need your help."

Starscream stared at him in shock for a few moments, not quite believing his own ears. Before his usual arrogance took over, "Finally," he snapped, moving to where Soundwave was gesturing, "It's about time you came to realise my true potential-"

Soundwave ignored him, "I need you to distract Lord Megatron," he said.

Starscream was only half listening, still rambling on about his own brilliance, "-after all, there isn't a soldier in this faction that can match my superior intellect. I really don't know how you've managed-"

"Starscream," Soundwave interrupted, taking him by the upper arm and giving him a little shake to regain his attention, "Lord Megatron."

Starscream scowled at the taller man, tugging his arm free with an indignant huff. He glared in the direction Soundwave had nodded, and felt his mouth drop open in shock as he caught sight of what appeared to be a very dishevelled Megatron tossing back a small glass of clear liquid and stumbling against the bar.

"...What the-"

He turned to demand an explanation from Soundwave but the larger man was already moving away, "I will retrieve Slipstream," he said over his shoulder, "Take Lord Megatron back to the hotel room."

Starscream looked between his inebriated, half dressed leader and Soundwave's flustered form, "But- but what about the money!" he hissed, gesturing to the casino laid out before them.

Soundwave didn't answer and dove between the crowds in search of that idiot femme he was so fond of. Starscream had no idea what she'd done but he was fairly sure she was responsible for Megatron's state as well. He shook his head in disgust and turned back to survey the chaos his leader was creating from a distance. The large man shoved between the squishies surrounding him to get to the bar once again and Starscream could clearly hear over the loud hum of the casino his loud, deep voice demanding something called 'Whisky'.

Starscream wasn't sure what 'Whisky' was but from the state Megatron was in he was fairly confident that it contained alcohol; lot of alcohol. After downing yet another drink his leader turned dark, slightly unfocused eyes on him and his face split into a lazy grin and Starscream realised he'd approached the bar without even noticing.

"Megatron?" he whispered in complete disbelief. His leader lunged towards him, the drink in his hand sloshing over the rim of the glass he had just picked up and leaking over his hand, he overbalanced and nearly fell into the bar. Humans around him sneered in his direction and moved out of the way, wary of being crushed by the heavy man that had clearly lost control of most of his limbs.

Megatron's lopsided grin widened, and now that Starscream was closer he could tell that there was something off about his body language as he reached for the seeker.

Starscream knew he should have kept his distance. He was grabbed by the tie and yanked forward with a strangled noise into his leader's chest. Megatron was hot and reeked of alcohol, Starscream tried to push him off and unwrap his fingers from the fabric tied around his neck, trying his best to dislodge his heavy leader without causing too much of a scene in the crowded, public space.

"Megatron," he hissed through clenched teeth, digging his nails into the soft, exposed flesh on Megatron's forearms where he'd rolled his shirt sleeves up, "Let go of _me_,"

Megatron pulled back far enough to smirk at Starscream, releasing his tie only to wrap a thick arm around the seeker's back to keep him trapped against his broad chest. He slammed his now empty glass on the bar next to them and waved at the bar tender, "Another!" he shouted, far louder than necessary.

Starscream winced and placed his hands on Megatron's chest, bringing his leader's attention back and trying to steady them as they swayed. "Sit down," he encouraged, pushing Megatron back toward a bar stool, "Sit _down_."

Megatron fell onto the bar stool with a thump, tilting back on two legs and he would have overbalanced had Starscream not tugged him back onto all four. The larger man snorted, and threw his head back, laughing at Primus only knew what. Starscream couldn't see anything that was funny about this.

As Megatron leaned forward and tried to start kissing him Starscream pressed his hand against his leader's face and shoved him back, "No." he said as sternly as he could manage, a little shell-shocked about having to order Megatron around – though it might have been satisfying had he been sober. "Stay- I said _Stay_! I'm going to get Soundwave-"

Megatron slurred something that made absolutely no sense at all as Starscream turned and looked for the man responsible for getting Megatron in this condition in the first place. Wasn't Soundwave supposed to be responsible? Wasn't _Megatron_ supposed to be responsible?!

He spotted a glimpse of Soundwave across the casino attempting to remove a very loud and obviously inebriated Slipstream from the clutches of three humans. He sighed heavily; no help would be coming from them then.

Something had hold of the back of his jacket and was pulling him back. Blinking in confusion he turned to see Megatron off the stool he'd told him to stay put on and in the midst of trying to pull him back.

"What are you- oh never mind!" he snapped, already losing patience, he slapped Megatron's hand off his jacket and took him by the arm, dragging him away from the bar and towards the exit, "Let's go."

But Megatron dug his heels in, "My drink," he complained.

Starscream made a noise of frustration, "You don't need another!" he snapped, "You barely have any brain cells as it is, you can't afford to lose anymore!"

Megatron didn't catch onto the insult and being twice Starscream's size he easily started dragging the seeker back towards the bar instead of the other way around, "Megatron!" Starscream cried shrilly.

This time it was Starscream that was shoved into a barstool; he caught himself on the edge of the bar and glared as his leader pushed past other humans to order another _two_ drinks.

Instead of drinking them both Megatron pushed one into Starscream's hand before tossing his back. He slammed it on the bar top and smirked down at Starscream expectantly, waiting for him to do the same. Starscream sneered in disgust and moved to place the drink down without taking a sip when Megatron wrapped his larger hand over his and encouraged him to drink it, probably being a little more forcefully that necessary.

"I don't want it!" Starscream snapped.

"I brought it for you," Megatron fumbled over his words slowly, and Starscream knew he was only talking like that because he was drunk, but his tone was starting to sound a little seductive. It didn't help that Megatron's top four shirt buttons were undone, showing off the smooth, muscled and slightly flushed skin on his chest.

Starscream shook his head, trying to clear it, "What have you done to your clothes?!" he cried, starting to look around the bar for any sign of Megatron's jacket -according to Slipstream it had been quite expensive after all.

Megatron ignored him, and again the drink was pushed at him, hovering inches from his face. Starscream sent his leader a very unimpressed look, his resolve strong, "I am _not_ drinking that."

X

Thundercracker was trying his best to ignore everything around him. Which was quite a feat considering the twins yelling, the explosions from the movie playing to itself on the TV and Fluff's constant barking. He closed his eyes and tilted his head up towards the ceiling, willing himself to fall asleep so he could get through this night as easily as possible. He wasn't stupid, and unlike the majority of this small, broken faction he had the gift of foresight. Both Slipstream and Starscream had run off into the night with ambitions to break into the casino and no doubt, ruin Megatron and Soundwave's plans, and past experience told him that everything that could go wrong would go wrong.

And since he was supposed to be keeping everyone in line back here, he would be blamed for his inability to keep the most notoriously disobedient seekers away from the casino and the trouble it would bring.

At least Skywarp and the twins still listened to him...

"Thundercracker!" Rumble suddenly shouted in his ear, before something heavy, likely Fluffy, clambered onto his chest and started sniffing and panting against his neck.

It took a great amount of will power but Thundercracker forced his eyes to stay shut. Perhaps he could pretend to be asleep and plead ignorance when Megatron inevitably returned with Starscream slung over his shoulder, looking for someone else to blame.

"Thundercracker! Thundercracker wake up!"

As heartless as he wished he could be Thundercracker couldn't ignore the urgency in the youngest members of their group's voice. He cracked an eye open and glared at the twin's faces hovering over his, turning away as Fluffy attempted to lick his cheek, "What?" he muttered.

"Skywarp's gone." Frenzy informed him.

Thundercracker opened his other eye and sat up, "Who's gone?"

"Skywarp." Rumble repeated, moving to push Fluffy off the seeker to help Thundercracker sit up as the older man's expression become notably more alarmed.

Thundercracker glanced around the room, "What do you mean he's- it's Skywarp!" he burst out, very confused, "He wouldn't have left, especially not on his own... Did Starscream come back for him?" he demanded, scowling as he stood up from the sofa he'd been slumped on. If he found out Starscream had dragged their youngest brother into one of his idiotic escapades-

"No, he went on his own," Rumble explained and pulled a pleading face, "Can we go out too?"

"No!" Thundercracker barked, striding into the bedroom to look for Skywarp, "Are you sure he-?"

Frenzy bounced into the bedroom after him, nearly tripping over Fluffy as she ran under his feet, "He said he was going to bring Starscream back."

Thundercracker exhaled heavily and threw the sheet he'd been looking for Skywarp under across the room. Neither the twins nor the dog seemed to catch onto his mounting frustration. "I'll kill them," he muttered under his breath darkly, scowling at the door, "And if Skywarp turns into another Starscream I'll kill myself..."

"Maybe we should look for them!" Rumble shouted, sounding excited, already running to retrieve his shoes, "And we can blame everything on Starscream if we see Megatron first."

Thundercracker scowled to himself and ran a hand down his face, "Put your shoes on," he said to Frenzy who'd been staring up at him with interest, "Turn off the TV and get the dog's lead, we're going out."

"We're looking for them!?" Frenzy asked, already rushing to obey, Fluffy still jumping around his heels excitedly.

"No," Thundercracker said, moving into the living room, snatching up the remote to turn off the TV, "I just don't want to be in here when Megatron comes back looking for someone to blame..."

The twins glanced at each other and pulled their shoes on, seeing the eldest seeker's point.

X

Slipstream nearly broke her neck as she stepped awkwardly on her heels, the men she was with helpfully caught her, slipping in a quick grope as they set her back on her feet. She laughed airily, tossing her head back and flipping her hair and generally just acting more inebriated than she really was. A group of women at the fruit machines behind them sneered and began muttering to each other under their breath, but Slipstream didn't care, the human with his arm around her waist was wearing a Rolex; and she knew enough about the black market to know a real one of them cost a lot of human currency.

There were three of them, she knew none of their names and she doubted they could remember the name she'd hastily given them, which was fine because she couldn't either. Two of them had greying hair and one of them had lost most of his before it had even had the chance to become grey. The balding human pushed another drink into her hand and she gazed at him seductively from over the top of the rim as she drank it and swayed slightly into his body.

Primus this was so easy. She should have started targeting older men weeks ago.

"-Such a beautiful dress," One of the men was saying, and Slipstream repressed a shudder as a warm hand brushed down her back, tracing her spin and not stopping until it reach the swell of her ass. She smiled falsely and leaned away, into the human with his arm around her waist seeing as he was yet to inappropriately grope her.

She was about to lean over and whisper into his ear, asking what room he was staying in and if there would be enough room for two, when another hand took hold of her forearm and turned her around.

A larger male form parted the mature humans around her and the arm around her waist disappeared, taking the Rolex with it. She was about to chuck her drink at the intruder because as far as she could see, he didn't have any expensive pieces of jewellery or a watch on him, when a familiar voice spoke.

"You'll have to excuse my wife; it seems she's had a little too much to drink." Soundwave said evenly.

Slipstream pulled a face and only got a glimpse of the men she'd been flirting with horrified faces before she was span into Soundwave's arms, "Wife!" she cried, nearly falling over in her stiletto heels as he strode briskly from the small group of humans. "I'm a _single lady_!"

She tripped, and then realised she might not have been quite as sober as she'd initially thought.

"This night has been a disaster," Soundwave said lowly, not turning to look at her as he took her through the casino, "Megatron has already spent half the money we managed to win and you're attempting to have an orgy-"

"Excuseee me!" Slipstream snapped, trying to pull back from Soundwave, "But I was going to sleep with only _one_ of them at a time!"

Soundwave's expression darkened but he chose not to say anything further on the matter, "I'm taking you back to the hotel suite," he said sternly, "You can sleep this off."

"Or I can sleep with _you_," Slipstream purred without thinking, grasping the fabric of Soundwave's jacket and pulling, flashing pearly white teeth at him as she smiled, "But you have to pay me because I just missed out on a lot of-"

"Slipstream," Soundwave interrupted her stiffly, for the first time looking quite irritated with her, "You are not selling your body."

Slipstream laughed and stumbled again as they left the casino and moved towards the stairs, "I was only going to sell my vagina actually but-"

Soundwave mentally blocked her words out, jaw clenching as he led her towards the stairs only for her to stumble on the first one. With a heavy exhale he lifted her into his arms bridal style, ignoring her whoop of surprise and the loud unfeminine snort of laughter that followed as he began to ascend the stairs.

Why did the seekers have to be frightened of elevators?

Or more importantly why did they book a room so many floors up?

X

Skywarp was watching curiously, hidden from the bar as Starscream kissed Megatron intensely and wrapped his arms around their leader's broad shoulders. He tilted his head to the side as he watched them sway and nearly fall over together, still firmly attached at the mouth.

He felt a little silly for coming all the way down here to get Starscream to come back before they all got in trouble with Megatron now. By the looks of it Megatron was actually quite happy with Starscream, in an odd sort of way.

They were acting very odd...

"Hey there handsome."

Skywarp blinked and turned around to see a human female looking straight at him, she had long, wavy red hair and a lot of dark makeup covering her lips and eyes, contrasting strikingly with her pale complexion. She looked rather pretty, in a painted sort of way. He glanced behind him, thinking he might have been stood in the way of someone she was actually talking to, only to see no one there.

"Are you talking to me?" he asked timidly.

She smiled, her red glossy lips curling back to reveal the whitest teeth Skywarp had ever seen, "I'm looking at you, aren't I?"

She _was_ looking at him. Skywarp looked away awkwardly, not really knowing what to say. He really should go back to the hotel room now that he knew Starscream was alright with Megatron and no one was going to get shouted at for not doing as they were told, but the human women pulled out a bar stool with her foot, "Let me buy you a drink?" she offered.

Skywarp blinked, "You want to buy me a drink?" he repeated, surprised.

The human rolled her eyes, "Oh don't tell me you're one of those old fashioned boys," she laughed, "Real men let women buy them drinks too you know..."

Skywarp wasn't entirely sure what the women was talking about, but she seemed nice, and he was a little thirsty, so he sat down. The women exchanged a few words with the bar tender and a glass filled with pink liquid featuring a tiny umbrella in the top was placed in front of him.

He blinked at it and took the umbrella out, twiddling it between his fingers.

There was a laugh from the woman next to him, "You're so cute." She sighed, and stuck out her hand, covered large, tacky looking rings, "Selina," she said, introducing herself.

Skywarp blinked, having completely forgotten his own human name, "...Sky?" he said slowly, taking the hand and moving it up and down like he'd seen on TV, she smiled and so did he.

She lifted the glass to her lips and drank, so Skywarp did the same.

X

"You imbecile!" Starscream shouted in Megatron's face between his gasps for breath as his leader split more alcohol down his shirt. He leant over the bar and waved his hand, "Another!" he shouted.

The bartender shook his head in disapproval but moved to prepare another two drinks. Starscream snatched them off the bar and held them out of Megatron's reach as he leant up to kiss his leader again, the taste of alcohol in Megatron's mouth had earlier been disgusting was now dulled by the amount of Vodka shots he'd consumed. Eventually he pulled back with a smile, licking his wet lips and allowed his leader to take one of the drinks from him, stumbling against him and nearly knocking him off his stool as they both drank.

Starscream pulled a face as liquid heat burned his tongue and throat, stinging his eyes and warming him to the pit of his stomach. It tasted awful but it was so good. "Soundwave's going to hate us," he smirked, leaning back on his bar stool and reaching out to take Megatron by the shirt and pull him snug between his thighs, "We're supposed to go back to the room."

Megatron shook his head, and with no drink currently available to occupy his mouth he started to press clumsy kisses to Starscream's head, "I'm in charge," he murmured into the seeker's dark hair, "And I think I should buy you another drink."

Starscream leant away from him and moaned, "I don't feel well."

Megatron ignored him and waved to the bar tender, "Another!"

But this time the human shook his head, refusing, "You've had enough."

Megatron scowled and leaned over Starscream to argue -and five minutes later they'd been asked to leave.

"Way to go Megatron!" Starscream yelled, snorting with laughter as they stumbled out of the casino and into the hotel lobby, clinging to each other as if they were the only things holding one another upright; which they were.

Megatron simply grunted and accidently stepped on the seeker's foot. Starscream didn't seem to notice.

"We don't have to go back upstairs," Starscream was shouting far too loudly for the quieter atmosphere in the lobby. He pointed to the doors leading outside, opposite the stairs Megatron looked like he was heading towards, "We still have money, let's go out..."

Megatron hummed and stumbled backward precariously, Starscream laughed when they almost toppled over again, "Where to?" he mumbled.

"Anywhere!" Starscream gasped excitedly, squeezing Megatron's arm, "We can make the money back later..."

Soundwave had taken half of what they'd earned anyway, so there wouldn't be any harm in having a little fun, would there? Especially since he hadn't had any fun in weeks... He was too drunk to realise how bad an idea listening to Starscream was.

The seeker pulled away from his side and Megatron frowned at the lack of warmth, regretting to loss of his jacket now. Starscream winked at him and shucked off his own jacket, tossing it carelessly to the floor and practically skipping towards the lobby doors, "Are you coming?" he purred, casting his leader a seductive look over his shoulder.

Megatron followed like a dog after a bone.

X

Soundwave's eye twitched when he returned to a deserted, and in disarray, hotel room. Obviously Thundercracker wasn't as capable of controlling his creations as they would all have liked to think. But then again he couldn't manage his own brothers, what chance did he stand against the twins?

He had to ignore the fact that his creations were Primus only knew where whilst he dealt with Slipstream however, who was still pawing at him and kept trying to take her bra off. Soundwave let her down in the centre of the room and hoped she'd just stumble off to bed and collapse onto something relatively soft. But she didn't, instead opted to clutch at his clothes and try to tug him down against her.

"Come to bed with me," she smiled, "I'm not actually a slut I promise-" she hiccupped and looked a little surprised at the noise before continuing on with her drunken drawl, "I- I just wanted to feel special," she muttered sadly, mouth downturned at the corners.

Soundwave didn't know whether to roll his eyes or hug her, instead he guided her towards the bedrooms, "Slipstream you must rest..." he began, but she tried to pull away from him.

"I'm fine!" she argued, nearly slipping on the finely polished tile flooring under her heels. With a loud scoff she kicked them off, letting them fly hazardously across the suite and nearly hit the TV. Soundwave scowled and tugged her into the bedroom and pushed her back onto the bed.

She fell limply, her long hair fell over her face and she laughed, trying to push herself back up, "Oh Soundwave!" she cried, "I like it when you're rough!"

Soundwave strode back out the room and slammed the door behind him. He had half a mind to lock her in there but he had no doubt that he'd need to do the same with Megatron when Starscream finally brought him back up, which was taking a while. Not that he blamed the seeker, Megatron might not have been as stubborn as Slipstream but he was a lot bigger, and heavier.

But he still had no idea where Thundercracker and Skywarp had taken his creations... and the dog.

There was a bang on the bedroom door that was obviously Slipstream falling into it followed by loud breathy laughter. Soundwave resisted the urge to roll his eyes, mentally cursing human biology and its weakness to alcohol. He moved to open the door and Slipstream spilled out onto the floor at his feet, still laughing.

At that moment the door to the suite opened and in walked Thundercracker, holding the lead to Fluffy's collar tightly in his hand as the dog attempted to leap across the room at Soundwave, her loud, deepening barks echoing through the room, causing Slipstream on the floor to start swearing angrily. Rumble and Frenzy walked in after the seeker, contently licking away at ice creams, oblivious to their creator's ire.

"Where have you bee-?"

"What's wrong with Slipstream?!" Rumble gasped, using his ice cream to point at the women rolling around on the floor. Unfortunately someone must have left the gravity on as the half eaten scoop fell off its cone and landed with a splat on the hard tile floor. Fluffy immediately pounced on it, demolishing it before Rumble could even wail in distress and Frenzy, being the unsympathetic brother he was, laughed at his twin's predicament and took a long, satisfying lick of his own ice cream.

Soundwave marched towards him and confiscated it, ignoring Frenzy's traumatised gasp.

"Nooo-!"

"Bed," Soundwave said firmly, pointing past Slipstream at the door leading to the room attached to the second master bedroom. His tone left no room for argument and the twins stared moodily at the floor as they moved to obey. Soundwave threw the remainder of the ice cream away and frowned at Thundercracker who was taking the leash off Fluffy.

"Help Slipstream," he ordered, "And-" he noticed a distinct lack of Skywarp, "Where is your brother?"

Thundercracker shrugged, "Probably being skinned alive by Megatron by now-"

"No," Soundwave sighed, "Your other brother. Where is Skywarp?"

Again Thundercracker could give him no information, "I think he went after Starscream," he muttered, "And I couldn't find him downstairs. He couldn't have gotten in the casino; he doesn't have ID stating he's over twenty one."

Soundwave pinched the bridge of his nose and it was the first time Thundercracker had never seen him openly agitated. It was off-putting. In an attempt to help he lifted Slipstream's limp form up and tried to support her weight across his shoulders, but she flailed her arms and caught him across the face so he dumped her on the sofa, staring at her with mild concern, "What's going on?"

"It will wear off," Soundwave reassured him as he watched Fluffy jump up onto the sofa Slipstream was occupying and start to bite and tug at her long her, much to the delirious woman's annoyance, "I think it would be best to leave her for now."

Thundercracker nodded, "Do you know where Starscream is then?"

Soundwave nodded, "He is bringing Lord Megatron up from the casino, and unfortunately our commander is in a similar state to Slipstream."

Thundercracker blinked slowly at the news that Megatron in the same condition that Slipstream was now -Slipstream who had just removed her bra and thrown it across the room whilst shouting, "FETCH!" at Fluffy who obediently jumped to retrieve it. He felt some relief that at least Starscream's whereabouts where known though.

After a while Slipstream seemed to have fallen asleep, having exhausted all entertainment value from having Fluffy play fetch with her bra. Soundwave was about to head out again to find the last three members of their faction still missing out in the decadent city when there was a loud knock on the door. Fluffy charged at it and head butted the heavy oak with a painful sounding thump, barking loudly and aggressively at whoever was on the other side. Soundwave and Thundercracker shared a look before moving to answer it, hoping it might have been one of their missing comrades.

They were right; one of their missing comrades _was_ at the door. Unfortunately it was Skywarp and he was accompanied by two very large, very intimidating looking humans, both of whom had their meaty fists clenched around Skywarp's biceps. The youngest seeker looked impossibly small between the towering fleshies, but surprisingly not at all scared.

Thundercracker's mouth opened and closed like a fish when Skywarp smiled at him sheepishly at a loss of what to say, though the word 'why' was turning around in his head a few times.

Soundwave nudged Fluffy away with his foot before she could tackle one of the human's holding Skywarp and stepped forward, about to demand an explanation when the intimidating squishies beat him to it.

"Hotel security," the one on the right announced quickly before Soundwave could question them.

"Do you know this young man?" the human on the left then asked, his deep voice matching his large, thickly muscled body.

Soundwave frowned, "Yes. He is my nephew." He lied.

Skywarp looked very confused and wriggled in the human's hold. Their grip didn't loosen.

"Are you aware he was drinking down in the casino?" the human questioned him, scowling sternly, "Under-aged?"

A proud, unrepentant grin stretched across Skywarp's mouth, "It was pink!" he shouted happily, looking between Soundwave and Thundercracker, and he spoke quickly and excitedly, "And it had an umbrella too! It was so small TC you shoulda' seen it! I was gonna show you but I sat on it and now it's broken!"

Thundercracker looked like he wanted to slap himself in the forehead and Soundwave felt his patience slip a little more. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. He ignored Skywarp and answered the human's question, "No, I was not aware," he said stiffly, keeping his tone as polite as possible to lessen the chances of Skywarp getting thrown out, or worse, arrested.

The human's released Skywarp -who bounded into the room and grabbed Thundercracker- but continued interrogating Soundwave who gave Thundercracker a look that said 'deal with him' as he tried to defuse the situation with the humans.

"Come on Warp," Thundercracker muttered, dragging his youngest brother back into the hotel room and out of ear range of the other humans. He pulled his brother past Slipstream who seemed to have been woken up by the commotion Fluffy had caused. Unfortunately as soon as they spotted each other and it was almost as if they were on some telepathic drunken wavelength. With a squeal Skywarp ripped himself from his brother's arms and jumped over the back of the sofa to land on top of Slipstream, who squealed in return as they both rolled onto the floor together, pulling hair and clothes and just being all around_ weird_.

Thundercracker could only stand back and watch with a growing sense of defeat as Fluffy bounded back across the room and tried to join in.

Megatron and Starscream were still Primus only knew where, and already he could tell this was going to be a very long night.

X

Starscream hung off Megatron's arm, singing loudly as they stumbled up to what they thought_ might_ have the floor of their hotel suite, if they were in the right hotel that was. They'd gotten a little lost after Starscream had had to duck into an alleyway for the second time in the night to be violently sick. Not that the seeker seemed to care now however and he continued to wake the entire floor up with his horrendous singing.

"HERE COMES THE BRIIIDE!" he squawked in Megatron's ear, bouncing off him and the wall as he tripped over his own feet, "DRESSED ALL IN WHIIIIITE,"

It was awful but Megatron smirked and tugged Starscream closer, "You need to shut up," he murmured, arm curling around Starscream's waist, "People are sleeping..."

Starscream cackled with laughter and hit him in the chest, "You can't tell me what to do!" he screeched and lifted his hand to show off the gummy ring made of sugar on his ring finger, "Not with this!"

Megatron took the extended hand in his own and squeezed it before lining them up, placing his own green gummy ring against Starscream's, "Not even a real rings," he reminded the seeker.

Starscream didn't seem to care, as far as he was concerned the wedding that had been conducted in the cheap Las Vegas chapel they'd found with two strippers for witnesses was good enough for him. Though they'd only learnt about human unions ten minutes before the ceremony itself Megatron was still fairly sure two green rings they'd stolen from someone else's bag of sweets wasn't exactly in keeping with tradition. He didn't push this point though, because he was exhausted and really needed to sit down.

In his still delirious state he wasn't exactly sure if the night had been a success or not, mostly because he was already struggling to remember over half of it. He'd have forgotten about the ceremony in the chapel already had Starscream not been talking about it constantly.

They reached a familiar looking door and Megatron slumped against the wall next to it, eyes hooded and tired as he watched Starscream kick it and scream for Thundercracker to open up.

Seconds passed before the door flew open and Megatron tilted his head to look into the room but couldn't summon the energy to move from his position slumped against the wall. Starscream on the other hand shrieked and pranced in, "THUNDERCRACKER!" he howled, bouncing out of Megatron's line of site and into the room.

He heard Thundercracker's deep voice murmuring something reproachfully but it was impossible to make out what he was saying over Starscream's high pitched voice so he leant back against the wall, closing his eyes and letting himself slump. That was until he felt a presence in front of him. He opened his eyes to see Soundwave, looking incredibly annoyed and quite judgemental, in front of him. He opened his mouth to explain himself but all that came out was a low, incoherent moan.

Soundwave pulled him forward off the wall, strong arms more than capable of supporting his weight as he leant against his second as Soundwave helped him into the suite where Starscream was messing around with the other seekers. Soundwave let go of him, making sure he was steady on his feet before moving to help Thundercracker by dragging Slipstream off Skywarp, effectively separating them before Starscream could join their almost-fight.

Megatron blinked slowly as his tired eyes watched what he perceived to be Starscream approach him. The seeker in question reached for him and Megatron caught his arm and used the opportunity to drag him into a deep kiss, arms wrapping around his waist before he span them around and pressed the younger man against the wall. The seeker trapped between him and the wall stiffened and didn't reciprocate. Megatron didn't notice; too busy pressing rhythmically pressing his hips against the seeker's.

There was an indignant screech from behind him and something whacked into the side of his head. Megatron released the seeker he'd caught and turned to see a very annoyed Skywarp with one of the sofa cushions in hand, drawing his arm back to hit him again, and behind him... was Starscream?

He glanced back around at the other seeker he'd just been dry humping that thought had been Starscream, wondering if the seeker had somehow learned to multiply, only to see Thundercracker rushing into the kitchenette to wash his mouth out, gagging in revulsion.

Oh...

He was hit again with the pillow by Skywarp and nearly overbalanced to the floor as the seeker drew back to continue his attack. Luckily Starscream came to his rescue, obviously not as upset about him having mistakenly kissed his brother as Skywarp was.

"GET OFF MY HUSBAND!" Starscream screeched, attempting to wrestle the pillow from Skywarp's hands.

There was a loud chocking noise as Thundercracker pulled his head out of the sink to bellow, "HUSBAND?!" Meanwhile Slipstream, whom Soundwave had been attempting to remove from the scene altogether, shrieked with laughter moments before she was dropped to the floor by the shocked second in command.

Chaos began to unfold around them as Megatron either lost consciousness or, more likely, deliberately collapsed on the floor in exhaustion. Starscream made a high pitched noise of excitement and, forgetting his fight with Skywarp, ran up to put his foot on his limp leader's chest.

"MEGATRON HAS FALLEN!" he shouted drunkenly, hands on hips as he stared down his nose at the occupants of the room, "AS HIS HUS- NO WIDOW! I AM NOW LEADER!"

Skywarp threw the pillow he had been hitting Megatron with at Starscream's face in rebellion. Starscream accidently stepped on Megatron as he whipped around to glare at his defiant brother, "BOW BITCH!" he commanded.

"NEVEEEEEER!" Skywarp screamed back.

Soundwave tried to juggle keeping Slipstream upright with getting hold of Skywarp who then lifted a vase filled with flowers as if he was about to throw it at his brother's head. "Thundercracker," he said loudly and urgently to the only other sober member of the faction left, apart from the dog, "Do something."

Thundercracker was still spitting into the sink in the kitchenette behind him, "W-what!?" he managed to shout as he pulled his head out from under the tap to look at the situation Soundwave was struggling to control, "Hang on... I'll just be- oh Primus that's disgusting..."

Soundwave frowned and turned around to see what had brought the revolted reaction from the seeker to see Megatron and Starscream-

He instantly released his grip on both the seekers he held, letting Slipstream fall to the floor yet again with a heavy thud as he launched himself over the back of the sofa to yank Starscream off his seemingly unconscious leader. "Starscream no!" he snapped, finally losing his calm facade as he rushed to remove the seeker's hands from inside Megatron's pants, "Go into your room if you're going to do tha-"

"He's my husband!" Starscream shrieked at him, trying to push him off, fingers still grasping at the air in front of his leader's groin, "I'll do what I want!"

Megatron's head rolled from side to side against the cold floor as he mumbled something about being sick under his breath, completely oblivious to Soundwave and Starscream struggling above him.

Soundwave was starting to feel quite overwhelmed. Luckily Thundercracker seemed to have at least partially recovered from being molested by Megatron and came to take Slipstream off his hands and Skywarp proved enough of a distraction for Starscream to stop the seeker from attempting to copulate with his leader in the middle of the living room.

"-and_ this_ is my ring!" Starscream was telling Skywarp loudly, wriggling his finger in his brother's face, "And it's _green_, I like green!"

Skywarp snatched his brother's hand and pulled it closer for inspection, eyes wide and mesmerized by the candy ring. "TC!" he squeaked, "Starscream got _married_!" as if Thundercracker wasn't already aware of what his younger brother had told everyone very loudly several times; he could only hope that this was all just a big misunderstanding and would make sense in the morning; the only thing keeping his sanity intact was the knowledge that at least it was a meaningless human union, as opposed to an eternally binding Cybertronian one.

"I know Warp," he puffed impatiently as he began to drag Slipstream out of the living area and into the bedroom.

Skywarp was playing with the rubbery and now slightly sticky ring on his brother's finger, "Can I try it on?" he asked, smiling at Starscream sweetly, "Pleaseeee."

Starscream relented, pulling the ring off and pushing it into the other seeker's hand. He turned looking as if he was about to announce something to the room and shrieked when he saw Soundwave trying to lift Megatron off the floor.

"UNHAND MY HUSBAND!"

Soundwave rolled his eyes and placed one of Megatron's arms over his shoulders, allowing his leader's head to fall limply against his neck, "Stand up," he tried to persuade his leader, whose legs made turned to jelly and refused to support him, "_Stand up_," he repeated with a little more force. It was useless and he had no choice but to unceremoniously drag his leader backwards into the other master bedroom.

Starscream moved to follow, but paused as he remembered his ring. Turning back to Skywarp he held his hand out expectantly, "Give it back!" he snapped.

Skywarp blinked at him before swallowing something, "Give what back?" he asked innocently.

"My ring!" Starscream yelled, stamping his foot, "You can't have it, it's mine!" he glanced down at his brother's hands but failed to see any sign of the symbol of the union he'd formed with his leader mere hours ago. He frowned, "Where is it!?"

"What?!" Skywarp whined, taking a step back at Starscream's volatile behaviour.

"My ring!" He howled, snatching Skywarp's arm and shaking him.

Skywarp flushed red and stared down at the floor, looking torn between guilt and fear, "I-I thought you had two..."

"But the other one's Megatron's!" Starscream explained impatiently, pouting.

Skywarp whispered something very quietly to the floor, shoulder's hunching up defensively.

Starscream frowned and leant closer, "What!?"

"I ate it!" Skywarp shouted, and it took four seconds for Starscream's alcohol poisoned mind to realise what he'd been told, and one after last for Skywarp to run at the look on his elder brother's face. He screamed, rushing to put the nearest table between him and his brother.

"I'LL KILL YO-"

A thick arm wrapped around Starscream's waist -no doubt belonging to Soundwave- and lifted him off the floor, away from Skywarp. He continued to screech obscenities over the larger human's shoulder as he was carted off into the master suite where his leader and now husband has been dragged moments before.

"HE ATE MY RING!" Starscream tried to convey the importance of the situation to Soundwave as the bedroom door was kicked shut behind them, "HE FUCKING ATE IT!"

"Stop screaming," Soundwave ordered, dropping him onto his feet before the kind sized bed, and it honestly sounded as if he didn't give a damn about the ring, "And get into bed."

Starscream turned -and nearly fell over a shoe in the process - to see Megatron already strewn across their bed, still dressed, fast asleep, and snoring incredibly loudly. So much for enjoying their wedding night...

He opened his mouth to argue but Soundwave simply nudged him back, not needing to expel a lot of effort in order to knock him off balance. His arms pin wheeled as the backs of his legs hit the edge of the bed and he couldn't prevent himself from tumbling back onto it and Megatron, who grunted in his sleep.

Though he didn't want to go to bed he couldn't deny that he was tired and the bed was comfy so he made no effort to get back up again. He simply rolled onto his front to press his face into a pillow when Soundwave threw the covers over them both, muttering angrily under his breath as he did so. Starscream heard his heavy footsteps stomp across the room before the door opened and then slammed, causing the seeker to wince.

Starscream moaned into the plush pillows, he'd shout at Skywarp for eating his wedding ring in the morning when he wasn't quite so tired, he thought to himself as he threw a leg over Megatron's prone form on the bed next to him. Right now he just wanted to sleep away the ache that was coming over his entire body, and the awful taste in his mouth that was likely a mixture of alcohol and vomit.

Even drunk out of his mind there was still a niggling sensation at the back of his mind that was telling him he might have done something very stupid that he would regret in the morning...

X


End file.
